Following Faith
by Jen328
Summary: Leaving the rain behind, Bella starts over in a small, coastal town. One glimpse of her and Edward is lost. Is it love at first sight or something more? A story of risking your heart - risking it all - to discover what you had all along. AH, rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One – Marry Me**_

_**This**__** chapter was inspired by the Train song "Marry Me", lyrics by Pat Monahan.**_

_**_**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **_**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~<strong>

The sound of the bell above the door pulled Edward's attention from his coffee. From the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of chestnut waves, and the air shifted around him like an invisible hand, encouraging him to lift his gaze from the musical notes in front of him. He raised his head as he turned slightly toward the door, and he saw _her_.

She seemed to shimmer and blur for a moment; the lines and curves of her grew wispy like smoke before coming into sharp focus once again.

The sunlight danced off the red in her hair, sending sparks of color into the air. A gentle glow seemed to emanate from her, peaceful and warm, soft and light. She was beautiful, she was perfection. She was everything.

Edward blinked his eyes against the sun and was stunned by the vision in front of him. Warmth from her smile wrapped around him, love from her eyes made his heart soar. The air around him crackled expectantly as if something earth shattering were about to happen. And there she stood.

She was beauty. Songs and sonnets could be written to the creamy color of her skin, the gentle rose of her blush. Her top lip was a delicate bow, sitting gracefully above a pouty bottom. Together they curled up slightly, the beginning of a smile. Her eyes were a deep brown, with glints of gold and amber if one were to take the time to gaze into them. A quick flick and they locked with his, and Edward felt all was right in his world.

A gentle piano played in the background, something happy and uplifting that Edward certainly would have been able to identify if he'd been paying any real attention to it. But he wasn't; it was simply an additional layer to the sensory overload he was already experiencing.

Warm air caressed his face, with a hint of salt that was always present to remind him of home. The sun was casting late afternoon shadows; playing with light and color across the garden.

The scent of flowers was everywhere. Simple red and white roses sat gracefully in vases around the garden. She held roses. Red roses.

She wore white. Stunning, perfect, beautiful white. In the simplest of shapes, the silk draped over shoulders in delicate straps, embracing her breasts like the petals of the roses she held, surrounding her waist gently and falling to the ground in soft waves. The gentle breeze stirred the fabric at her feet, playfully showing off the delicate sandals she wore.

Edward's heart sang to her, _You wear white and I'll wear out the words 'I love you' and 'you're beautiful…'_

Her smile grew, as if she heard his heart calling to her from across the garden. She cocked her head to one side, opened her arms slightly; perhaps offering a silent answer to his heart's request.

The music shifted as her smile grew even brighter, and she took a step.

_Forever can never be long enough for me, _his heart sang louder.

She took another step. The rest of the crowd ceased to exist for Edward. There were only the two of them there now. He gazed at her in amazement, so undone by this beautiful woman.

_Now that the wait is over and love has finally shown her my way…_

Her steps quickened now, as if she couldn't reach him fast enough.

_Forget the world, now, we won't let them see…_

Edward held his breath as she approached him, tears running down his face.

_But there's one thing left to do…_

He saw the silvery tracks of her tears as she held her hand out to him.

_Marry me… Today and every day._

Electricity danced across his palm as she placed her hand in his. All at once, the sun shone brighter, the air smelled sweeter, the music wrapped around them in the gentlest of hugs. She was here, she was beauty, she was everything.

_Marry me… Today and every day._

The preacher began to speak. Formal words for a formal occasion; they reached each guest, ensuring that everyone present was included in the magic that was happening that day, in that garden, between those two.

Tears glistened in her eyes as they listened to the preacher speak his words; words as old as the traditions they represented, words of promises and cherishes and love and commitment. Words of forever.

Edward watched with tears of his own as her mouth formed the words "I do". She gazed at him in adoration as he repeated those simple words, "I do."

He slid a circle of gold carefully onto her trembling finger. It looked like home there, as if it had always been. Edward held his hand as steady as he could so she could easily slide her ring on his finger. _Her_ ring, the ring she picked out for him; that represented her love and commitment to him. Its new weight was perfect on his hand; the absolute completion he felt was extraordinary. For a moment, the rings touched and the setting sun cast one last ray upon the matching gold bands. Absently Edward could hear the preacher saying more words, but all he knew at that moment was that they were one. Forever.

A gentle tug brought his questioning eyes to her expectant ones, and with a grin and a wink, he turned his attention back to the preacher. With little fanfare but a very warm smile, he announced them husband and wife.

_Finally_, he thought, as he placed his lips gently on his wife's. Her hands travelled up his arms and around his neck, sliding gently into the hair at his nape while her lips sighed with pleasure against his. It was a chaste kiss, but Edward felt it down to his soul. It was their first married kiss.

_Marry me… Today and every day. _

The light shifted and the music grew, and Edward turned his head toward the sound of heaven and home. Dual voices of girlish giggling drew his attention, harmonizing with more mature laughter, coming from the voice that wrapped itself around his heart every day. The three voices combined, one lower tone and two higher ones, until they formed the loveliest melody his ears had ever heard. Singing and laughing, laughing and singing, with the tinkling of piano keys to accompany them.

Blinking against the warm summer sunshine, Edward stepped toward the sound. His footsteps led him past pictures of years spent living and loving in this very room, in this very house. Pictures of a brown-eyed beauty cradling another brown-eyed beauty, her red face scrunched-up and new. Images of this little brown-eyed beauty danced before him, like she often did, light and happy, and he couldn't help but smile at the wonder of her. She was the image of her mother, brown-eyed, chestnut haired, with bow lips and a smattering of freckles across her nose. His heart expanded in his chest simply staring at her angelic face.

His gaze was pulled to mischievous green eyes peeking out from a sea of auburn curls. _This one's all me, _he thought. From her high cheekbones to the slight dent in her chin, from her coloring to her natural affinity for music, she was her father's daughter. She smiled happily from within the frame, the proud big sister showing off her new baby. Mama's little helper, she was. Edward's entire life existed within these frames, three beautiful girls, three reasons for smiling each day.

The happy sounds of laughter and music continued to pull him towards the back of the house, where the sun streamed in from floor to ceiling windows, where the sting of salt was strong from the open French doors, where the joy of his three favorite people filled the room.

_She's still the most beautiful, the most perfect thing I've ever seen_, he thought. Ten years, two children and one very hairy golden retriever later, she remained the only woman to catch his eye. He watched her radiant face as she laughed and sang with their daughters, her eyes crinkling up a bit in the corners.

_Promise me you'll always be happy by my side…_

And again, as if she heard his heart singing to her, she looked up and caught his eye as he stood in the doorway. With a smile on her face and her youngest at her side, she motioned for him to join them at the piano, where his little lookalike was holding a recital of her own.

Without conscious thought, he moved to the piano and sat down to join her. And just like that, the harmony of three voices became four, his baritone adding depth and richness to their light and gentle tones. And it was perfect. His perfect family.

_Marry me… Today and every day. _

The music gradually calmed until it was quiet and still. Shadows grew until the room was darker, calmer, and the air was heavier than before. From his perch at her side, he could just barely hear the pounding of the surf, taste the bite of salt in air through the open French doors to the balcony. This was one of their favorite things, listening to the pound of the surf, the rushing musical quality as it ebbed and flowed with the tide.

She lay gentle and quiet, her body a tiny swell under the covers, resting for a bit before the next series of visitors came to call. Her snowy white hair fell in gentle waves around her slender shoulders, and a peaceful smile touched her lips. In his, her hands were small and thin, her rings loose, the delicate rice paper of her skin so fragile to the touch. But she was so strong, always so strong on the inside.

Today, the music of the surf was too faint for her ears. She sighed, longing to hear its gentle melody. He caught her sigh, smiling down at her peaceful face; her eyes still full of love after all this time. He brushed her hair off her cheek before placing a soft kiss there.

_I promise to sing to you when all the music dies…_

And since he always kept his promises, Edward began to sing to the love of his life.

"Marry me… Today and every day…"

The ringing of the bell signaled the opening of the door to the café. Edward shook his head against the sound, its tinny chime all wrong compared to the soothing music in his head. The air shifted around him, becoming clear and crisp once again. His confused eyes took in the beauty in front of him, and he felt his heart leap in elation.

She was looking ahead, her gentle features relaxed in a similar, yet unfamiliar smile. There was a sadness in her smile and a shadow in her eyes that seemed out of place. She was just as beautiful, just as perfect, yet completely unknown. Edward stared unabashedly, drinking in her casual dress, her petite stature, the way the sunlight played upon the myriad of colors in her chestnut hair. The short line in the café afforded Edward the luxury of gazing at her for a moment before it was her turn to order.

With each passing second, the urge to reach out to her became stronger, until it was almost a tangible companion at his table. It got under his skin and lifted him from his chair, at odds with his usual reticent nature. On some very basic level, he knew that he must speak that first word to her, take the risk and dive in head-first if he was to know her. He couldn't let her walk out without saying it; he had to find the nerve to say _something_.

She turned and suddenly she was right there in front of him. Edward watched a hesitant, yet warm smile settled upon her face, and felt his own smile grow a thousand-fold in reaction to it. Suddenly he just knew this was right.

"Hello."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - Hi and thanks for reading! This was my contribution to the FGB for Autism Awareness. As you can see, it is the first chapter of my first multi-chapter story. My plan is to update every Monday night, but I can't guarantee there won't be hitches if real life gets in the way.

Will it all be EPOV? Will it swing back and forth? Will all the chapters be this short? Put the story on alert and we'll see next week. And if you haven't heard this song, you-tube the video version and simply enjoy the beauty.

Thank you to Katie, Pam, and Jen for their never-ending support and encouragement.

One last thing - please click that button and leave a little review, telling me what you thought of the chapter; the feedback is very helpful.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two – Swan Song_**

_**_**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **_**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~<strong>

Bella looked up from the coffee warming her chilled hands and smiled at the handsome man gaping at her. It had been a while since she'd felt that kind of admiration from an attractive guy, and she felt quite flattered, if a little puzzled. The look on his face sent a little jolt right down to her toes; she wasn't sure what to make of it.

He was quite a sight, actually. A little ruffled for 9:00 a.m. but had the prettiest eyes she'd seen in… well, probably ever. They were a clear green, with a darker rim and tiny flecks of gold, and they almost sparkled with an emotion she couldn't put her finger on. His face was strong, all angles and jaw line, and his hair was the most interesting shade; neither red nor brown, but almost a combination, with a little blond thrown in to give it some light.

As she looked at him, Bella watched his smile grow until it encompassed his entire face. And while it made him even more handsome than before, it gave her slight pause, for she couldn't think for a moment why this stranger would be so interested in her.

Before she could wonder for long, he spoke, his voice melodic and sweet to her ears.

"Hello." He spoke softly, as if afraid to say the word out loud.

It seemed as though he stood taller after that. "I'm Edward. Edward Cullen… You are absolutely stunning."

Bella felt the heat rise to her face and fought the urge to mumble and look away. She'd spent too many years mumbling and looking away. So, on this sunny Friday morning, she kept her head held high.

"Thank you. Actually, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you, Edward."

"It's wonderful to meet you too, Bella. Please, join me?" Edward indicated the table where he'd been sitting. His coffee was nearly empty, and papers were spread out all over. He began to clear a spot at the table, nearly tipping over his coffee in the process.

Bella paused and considered the time. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Movers are on the way, and I can't be late."

"Movers?" Edward's head shot up, panic in his voice. "Are you moving in or moving out?" he asked in a calmer tone.

"Moving in," she assured him, as she watched the emotions fly across his face. "I just arrived this morning," she added with a hesitant smile.

"Oh, thank God!" Edward's relief was palpable, and Bella was confused why it would matter to this stranger if she were coming or going.

"Okay… It was really nice to meet you, Edward, but I have to run. I'm sure I'll see you around, right? It's a pretty small town." Bella hesitated, hoping for confirmation that she'd see him again before she turned to head toward the door. She was at once conflicted by the urge to learn all she could about this man, while also feeling the need to flee.

"The honor was mine, Bella." Edward voice was hesitant again for a moment. "You will definitely see me again."

With one last smile, Bella turned away from Edward and walked out into the sunshine of the North Carolina morning. The walk back to the beach house wasn't far, but she hurried anyway. She really didn't want to be late for the movers.

As she walked, she thought back over her conversation with Edward. _What the hell was that?_ But she smiled, really smiled, for the first time in a long time; a simple "a cute guy thinks I'm pretty" kind of smile.

At that thought, a very girlish giggle erupted from her. Bella slapped a hand over her mouth and looked around to make sure no one was watching her go insane right there on the sidewalk. But it was really no use, the very girlish giggle had friends, and one by one they came out to play.

Bella walked the rest of the way home feeling lighter than she had in months, years maybe. The sun felt warm on her face, the bite of the salt in the air was tangy on her tongue. Flowers nestled in window boxes drew her eye to colorful homes, and the sounds of laughter, of children playing, of music and life were everywhere.

_Yeah… this was the right decision after all. You were right. Charlie._

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Sometime after noon, Bella sat down on a box labeled "kitchen" and drank half a bottle of water.

The movers were bringing in the last of her things, and she faced a daunting afternoon of making the beach house her home. At least for the next year.

She finished off her water as she looked around at all the boxes and stuff. So much of the furniture from Washington wasn't appropriate for the beach house, but for now, it didn't matter. It was better to have some furniture than none, especially familiar furniture. Each piece held a memory; she couldn't get rid of anything.

Deciding to tackle the downstairs first, Bella moved to the back room she'd picked to be her office. This was one of her favorite rooms in the house. The French doors opened up to the deck, where she could see the beach. The doors and windows allowed for a more than adequate breeze to come through, and in the morning, the sun filled the room with warmth and light.

The movers had put her desk, chair, credenza and filing cabinets where she'd directed them to, but her laptop and printer were still packed away. She unpacked those first, although she had no internet or cable service to speak of, that would be coming Monday.

Going through boxes labeled "office", she found her favorite picture of Charlie. She took it out of the box, and lovingly cleaned off the glass. It was actually of the two of them, from the summer after graduation from UW. She could almost taste the fish fry and smell the smoke from the bonfire, as she and Charlie gathered with his best friend Billy, and his kids, plus half of the guys from the reservation.

Bella touched his smile through the glass. _He was so damn happy. So happy and so proud. _She sighed, an ache settling in her chest. _I hope I'm doing the right thing, Dad. _

She placed the picture back in its place of honor on her desk, where she could see it every day. And remember why she was here.

Finishing up her office, Bella decided to work her way into the kitchen if she wanted to eat anything for dinner. She'd stopped at the grocery store on her way in, just to get a couple things, but she couldn't eat without clean dishes, pots and pans. The kitchen needed a good scrubbing, too.

Her cell phone started to ring before she could actually take on that task. Grabbing an apple from the bag on the counter, she picked up her phone and walked toward the back of the house. She smiled when she saw Angela's name flash across the screen, and she hit the button to accept the call before it when to voicemail.

"Hey, Ang," she said warmly, happy to hear a familiar voice. "What's up?"

"Hey, Bella." Angela sounded relieved. "I guess you got there in one piece."

"Yup, I'm here, safe and sound."

"How was the trip? Did you get any sleep on the plane?" Angela wondered.

"No, not really. The flight was completely uneventful, thank God," Bella retorted, remembering her relief at being back on solid ground. "I wound up staying at that hotel by the airport."

"Did you get in late?" Angela was a worrier and Bella's best friend.

"Not too late, but you know how much I _love_ to fly." Bella injected as much sarcasm as she could into that comment and was rewarded with a laugh from Angela. "I was just exhausted when I got here; all I wanted to do was sleep."

Angela sounded more at ease knowing her friend was safe. "So, what time did you get to the house this morning?"

"I had a taxi bring me over at the ass crack of dawn. I won't even mention how much he charged me to stop at the grocery store for ten minutes. The movers left a little while ago, and I'm just putting stuff away now." Bella took a quick bite out of her apple, realizing she'd missed lunch. "I'm just going to finish up the kitchen, and I'll head upstairs once it cools down a bit."

"That's great, Bella. Hold on a sec, okay?" Bella took another bite of her apple - _Holy cow, I'm starving_ - as she listened to the muffled sounds of Angela talking on the phone. Seconds later, she smiled as she heard the voice of her boss and friend, not to mention Angela's boyfriend, Ben.

"Bella! How was the trip? Did your baby arrive safely?" Leave it to Ben to ask the important questions.

"Yes, Ben, my car arrived unharmed, unscratched, completely unscathed." Bella laughed despite herself.

"I still say you should have driven that car from Washington instead of having it put on a trailer, Bella… What's the point of having it if you're not going to drive it?" This was not a new argument. Ben tried for weeks to convince Bella to drive 46 hours from Washington to North Carolina in a convertible. She didn't consider this the most sensible thing to do. _Men and cars.._.

"Ben! I was not driving a convertible across the damn country. With my luck, there'd be a hailstorm or a tornado or some shit like that. It was just safer to have the car brought out with the rest of my things."

She didn't mention that the mere thought of anything happening to that car made her stomach clench and her heart ache just a little. _Charlie helped me pick it out, right down to the color. God, he would have loved that car…_

Ben's chuckling brought Bella back from her thoughts, as she heard him say something about a local band she might be interested in reviewing for the blog. They bounced a couple of ideas back and forth, knowing there was no urgency. There was plenty of stock for the blog as it was, but it was never a bad idea to throw some stuff out there, if only to see what sounded interesting.

Bella chatted with Ben and Angela for a few minutes longer before getting back to arranging her kitchen. She dove into the cleaning with a new fervor, wanting to push the lingering sadness away. There was something about scrubbing a disgusting kitchen floor, or disinfecting a refrigerator that appeared to never have been cleaned - ever, that helped to ease the ache in her chest. Washing dishes and putting away groceries - these normal chores reminded her of where she was and why she was here.

_I'm starting over, a fresh new day here._

With a clean kitchen and an aching back, Bella finally fixed herself some dinner. Deciding some fresh air would go well with dinner, she took her meal through her office and out to the back deck, where the rhythmic pounding of the surf beckoned her. She sat down for a few seconds and just absorbed; the sound of the crash of the waves upon the sand, the cries of the birds as they soared and dove and soared once more, the warm glow of the setting sun over her shoulder and the sharp tang of salt in the air. It was unfamiliar and yet oddly welcoming and comforting at the same time. _I can be happy here. _

A movement over her shoulder caught her eye, and she looked over to see a big guy walk out of the house next door. The houses were far enough apart that she couldn't quite make out his face but close enough to be heard if she chose to call over to him. She chose not to, of course, but when he glanced up in her direction, raised her hand in a friendly wave. She smiled as he returned the wave but didn't call over either. Seconds later, he disappeared back into the house.

Relieved, Bella returned to her dinner. As much as it would be nice to have someone to talk to, at that moment it was just too much, and she just needed some time to acclimate. She fought against the loneliness, trying not to let it take over. _Sometimes it's just so overwhelming._

Not wanting to get too caught up in her thoughts, Bella finished her dinner and returned to the kitchen. The house had cooled down significantly with the setting sun, so she headed upstairs to get started on her bedroom.

At the top of the stairs, she moved past the first bedroom, leaving the door firmly closed. She moved on to the master bedroom and surveyed her new space, satisfied that the movers had placed her furniture where she'd directed. She unpacked her clothes, absently hanging things up and putting things in drawers without much thought.

Once her bed was made and bathroom necessities unpacked and put away, she reached for the small box labeled 'bedroom'. It figured that the first thing she'd see would be Charlie's smiling face, glowing and young, from her parents' wedding picture. Bella touched her father's face; his beaming smile, his laughing eyes, his bristly mustache. And there, youthful and radiant, was Renee, smiling up at her new husband. Bella traced her mother's smile, wondering when that smile began to fade. _They looked so happy then._

The next picture that she pulled out the box was from much later; an older, but even more radiant Renee with her second husband, Phil. They'd been married for 11 years now, and appeared to be happily matched. _Perhaps the second time's the charm..._

The last picture that sat on her nightstand was of the three of them. Mother, father and child, a moment captured from her youth. Before the separation and divorce tore her family apart, before her mother decided to follow the call of her heart to a new town and leave a grieving husband and a confused, angry daughter.

Bella caught the tear as it ran down her cheek. Her father told her once, a very long time ago, "Your mother is who she is, Bells. Nothing you do will ever change her, all you can do is change the way you react to her." Bella spent years trying to accept that although her mother may never be the kind of mother Bella wanted, she was the only mother Renee knew how to be. She wasn't sure that she'd ever fully accept it. She just wished that Renee's happiness didn't have to come at the expense of her dad's. Or her own.

She tucked this last picture between the other two and decided to get ready for bed. After washing her face and taking out her contacts, she put her hair up in a messy bun and slid her glasses onto her nose. Grabbing the book she planned to review on the blog, she tucked into bed and settled in for a bit.

Half an hour later, Bella had only managed to read the same paragraph eight or nine times. Giving up, she put the book down, and walked to the French doors that led to the deck off her bedroom.

The clear night showcased an enormous moon, and millions of stars twinkled and danced all around it. For just that moment, Bella felt a sense of peace that she hadn't felt in months, if not years. She took a deep breath of the salty night air, felt the breeze play with the loose hairs around her face and smiled up at the stars.

_You were right, Dad. This place is perfect. _

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

"SON OF A BITCH!" Bella screeched from the garage as a pile of rakes and other useless gardening equipment fell to the ground. "There has got to be a hose around here somewhere!"

Surprising herself, Bella slept great Friday night and woke actually feeling refreshed for the first time in ages. After a quick breakfast and shower, she decided to take advantage of the relatively early hour and wash her car. It had gotten pretty dusty while it sat in Washington and then in the trailer while she prepared for the move.

Stubbing her toe on a wheelbarrow in the garage, she screeched again, hopping around and cursing under her breath. The hopping was effective, however, because on her third hop she saw the hose coiled up against the back wall of the garage.

Picking her away around the array of gardening equipment splayed all over the garage floor, she grabbed the hose and went outside to connect it. She realized she was only likely to cause more damage to herself if she didn't, so she cleaned up the mess on the floor and put everything back in its proper place.

Armed with her bucket, her special car-washing sponge and her soap, she went to work cleaning her baby. The work itself was cathartic, stretching muscles that for months hadn't been stretched, her body absorbing sunshine it hadn't enjoyed in far too long. As she removed weeks of dust and dirt, she revealed the car of her dreams; her impractical, gas-guzzling, muscle car.

Its shiny exterior alone made her smile, the soft, white top in perfect condition, all the little details that just made it the perfect car. For a sunny location, that is. It was certainly not the perfect car for rainy Washington. That pretty, soft, white top never even got to come down.

_Such a shame he never got to see it. _

"OH MY GOD, is that a '67 Camaro SS?"

Bella nearly jumped out of her skin at the shriek that came from her neighbor's driveway while she'd been lost in her thoughts. She knocked over the bucket of soapy water and managed to soak herself as well as the car as she righted everything.

Pushing her wet hair away from her face, she turned toward the voice and was shocked to see it belonged to a beautiful blonde woman. _Must be the big guy's wife. _

"Um, yes?" Bella laughed; the look of reverence on the woman's face was apparent from halfway across the yard. She apparently knew her cars, so the question was obviously rhetorical.

As she came closer, Bella got a better look at her new neighbor. She was gorgeous; tall and blonde with blue eyes and a flawless face. But it was the expression on her face that made Bella feel welcomed. A mix of awe, envy and open friendliness was written there, plain as day. And it was that sense of welcome that eased another level of anxiety in Bella's mind. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to make friends after all.

"Hi, I'm Rose. Well, Rosalie, but everyone just calls me Rose." She shook Bella's hand without even noticing the water, her eyes darting from Bella to the car and back.

"I'm Bella, nice to meet you."

"I'm dying, where did you get this car?" She paused, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Okay, wow, gotta remember my manners… You must have moved in yesterday? There was no one here Thursday and then last night Emmett said he saw you on the deck."

"Emmett? Is that your husband? Big guy, dark hair?" Bella continued when Rose nodded, "Yup, he waved hello last night. I moved in yesterday morning."

"Yeah? That was fast. You need any help? Emmett's pretty handy with moving furniture. It's too bad the landlord didn't mention a new tenant; we could have helped you out, cleaned up or something. You know, welcomed you to the neighborhood."

A little more anxiety eased from Bella's mind at the kindness in Rose's words. "That's really nice of you, but it's okay, the movers took care of just about everything. All I have to do now is unpack a million boxes and make the house a home."

"Well, that just doesn't seem right. You still need to be welcomed to the neighborhood. Where did you move from, anyway?"

Bella laughed, Rose wasn't one to mince words. "This really tiny town a couple hours outside of Seattle.

"What's that about Seattle?" From next door, Rose's husband came over to investigate where his wife had disappeared to. "Holy shit, is that a '67 Camaro?"

Bella laughed even harder at his reaction, feeling lighter than she had in ages. "Yup. SS, Bolero Red, Parchment vinyl interior. Lovingly restored by a friend in Washington. Hi, I'm Bella."

"I'm Emmett." He shook her hand, dragging his eyes away from the car. "That is a beautiful car. Did you drive from Washington? That's a lot of mileage to put on a classic…"

"No, I put her on a trailer and she came with the movers, there was no way I was driving across the country in a convertible." Bella was impressed; at least Emmett had some sense about her baby.

"Smart, smart," he said absently, running his hand over the soft top of the car. Bella could almost see his eyes glazing over.

"Em, what do you think about cooking up a couple steaks tonight and having Bella over?" Rose looked over at Bella. "We'll open some wine, hang out? You don't have plans, do you?"

Bella was surprised to find herself agreeing to it. "Nope, no plans. What can I bring?"

"Nothing, just come over around four or so." Rose looked at Emmett and apparently a thought crossed her mind. "Would you mind if I called a couple other friends? Everyone's nice - I think you'll like them."

"Um, yeah, okay. That… that sounds fine." Some of her anxiety started to creep back in. The look on her face must have alerted Rose to it, though, because she was quick to reassure her.

"Just one friend? Would that be okay?" Rose looked hopeful.

"Sure, one is fine. But really, what can I bring?"

"Not a thing! We're welcoming _you_ to the neighborhood. You just bring you!"

"Okay, sounds good. I'll come over around four."

"Great, I'm going to head to the store before it gets too crowded. I'll see you later."

"See ya later, Bella!" Emmett called as they walked back over to their house.

Bella sighed. _A fresh new start, a fresh new start, a fresh new start. _

With that thought repeating her head, she finished washing and drying her car and headed inside to shower and clean herself up. And promised herself that she would try and let go of the past and start her new life. Tonight.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

At a quarter after four, Bella walked across the yard to Rose and Emmett's house. Although Rose was insistent that she didn't need to bring anything, she decided to pick up a bottle of wine to go with the steaks and some pastries for desert. Her mom might not have been the best role model, but Renee and Charlie had instilled a set of values and basic manners into their daughter that were hard to squelch.

She paused at the front door; brushing her hands down the sundress that she hoped was casual enough for dinner. _Geez, calm down, it's just steak with the neighbors. It is not a life-altering moment. _

Bella took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Counting to ten, she managed to calm herself down when she heard footsteps coming toward the door.

And then her heart began to race all over again when the door opened to reveal an unexpected yet familiar smile.

"Hello, Bella."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** Hi and thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed meeting Bella!

I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, tweeted and retweeted chapter one last week. The response was amazing, and I was blown away.

Ridiculous thanks to Katie (tanglingshadows) and Jen (JenGreen03) who pre-read and are a constant source of support, as well as Kathie (Katmom) who pimped chapter one on twitter all week long! You are a rock star! And QR - ILY, with or without meds.

One last thing - please click that button and leave a little review, telling me what you thought of the chapter; the feedback is very helpful.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three – Cute and Brunette**_

_**_**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **_**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~<strong>

The startled look on Bella's face made Edward smile, and it gave him a chance to take a good look at her. She was wearing a cute little dress that showed off her pale arms and long legs, and the color reminded Edward of fresh blueberries. Her hair was loose around her face, and there was a bit of color on her cheeks that he didn't remember seeing the day before. She looked as beautiful as he remembered, if not more so. For some reason, she looked calmer, happier. Edward smiled at this thought, wondering what had brought her a little bit of peace.

"Edward! Hi!" Her voice reflected her shock, and she peered around him, looking into the house. "I didn't expect to see you here. Where are Emmett and Rose?"

Edward grinned, inviting her inside. "Come on in. Rose is in the kitchen, Emmett's out on the deck. I said I'd get the door." He indicated the pastries and the wine in her hand. "Can I take those?"

She handed them over and followed him into the living room. "What are you doing here?"

He looked back over his shoulder, trying to read her face. "Emmett's my best friend. I'm over here most Saturday nights."

"Oh… You just don't seem very surprised to see _me_, though." She raised an eyebrow at him as they entered the kitchen.

Edward was saved from answering as Rosalie greeted Bella with a big smile. "Bella! You're here! Oh hey, so I hear you've met Edward?"

Bella laughed. "Yup, we met yesterday morning at the café." She looked from Rose to Edward and back, whispering loudly, "I think he's stalking me…"

Edward cringed slightly, and forced himself to laugh as naturally as possible. "I'm going to go help Emmett…" he mumbled as he made his way out the back door,

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Edward walked out to the back deck feeling like a bit of a stalker. He couldn't help it; the draw to her, the urge to be near her, was constant companion. His heart felt heavy and light at the same time. He was happy, deliriously so, just knowing she was near. Yet he was unsure why he felt this way and needed to slow his racing heart down.

Friday morning at the café replayed over in his head, as it had several times over the previous day and a half. Seeing Bella in the café had been a life-altering experience for Edward. Something happened in that instant, when reality shifted and all he saw were flashes of a future encompassed by her. A future family with her, a whole future life with her. It stopped him in his tracks.

In the blink of an eye, this beautiful stranger became his reason for being, and finally things started to make sense. Why he'd never really felt a true connection with anyone else, no matter her beauty or talent or personality. He'd been waiting for this perfect woman; this gentle, beautiful, sad and nervous woman who stopped him cold from the first look and turned his whole world upside down.

Edward had walked to the store in a daze. He got halfway out the door to follow her when he remembered his compositions and papers strewn upon the table on the café. He walked back in and gathered up all his belongings and headed to the music store, his mind on Bella the entire time. Luckily for him the walk wasn't that far, and he didn't have to cross many intersections. He made the short walk completely unaware of his surroundings, his mind wrapped around Bella.

He was greeted by the music of a gentle piano as he entered the store. _Oh good, Jess is in charge of music this morning._ Edward enjoyed all music, but there were times when certain music was more appropriate than others, and Jess seemed to have a knack for knowing what worked.

"I'm here," he called out. Walking back towards his office, he saw Mike talking to a student and Jess helping a customer. Change Your Tune was a full service music store; they carried old school vinyl and all genres of CDs, musical instruments and sheet music, and they also offered lessons on several different instruments. While Edward focused mostly on piano and guitar, Mike, the Assistant Manager, focused on brass and woodwinds. Jess focused on strings lessons, but also dealt with customers and researched new music.

Passing the stockroom on the way to his office, Edward saw Eric hunched over a box of newly delivered vinyl. Eric handled the stock, both vinyl and digital, and arranged miscellaneous musicians visits. During the summer they brought in an extra clerk or two, but things ran pretty smoothly with the four of them.

"What do you have there?" Edward peered over Eric's shoulder into the box to see what treasures he'd unearthed in his latest find. He saw all the different artists spanning several decades and whistled.

"I know, right?" Eric laughed. "I found this little gem at an estate sale further on down the shore. Got the whole set for a song, too. No pun intended."

"Looks great, nice job," he congratulated Eric. "I think Mr. Harris might be interested in a couple of them…"

"I'm way ahead of you," Eric interrupted. "I called him yesterday to let him know they were coming. He should be here this afternoon."

Edward grinned; this was one of the reasons he had such a popular music store. His employees made that extra effort and the customers appreciated the personal attention. "Mr. Harris will be thrilled. If I'm not on the floor when he comes in, come find me, okay?"

"Will do, boss." Eric mock-saluted with one hand, his nose still buried in the box of booty.

In his office, Edward sorted though the papers he almost lost this morning. He pulled the bills and set them aside, and placed the sheet music he'd been working on into separate folder. For some reason, the notes he'd been fiddling around with this morning held no interest for him. Instead, a little melody, just a couple of notes, was dancing around his brain. He heard them over and over, gentle and soft, and they reminded him of Bella.

Grabbing a fresh sheet of paper, he walked over to the old upright piano in his office and played the notes that had been flittering around in his head. He wrote them down as well; though he was sure they weren't going anywhere. Several times he played the soft melody, feeling a sense of peace settle over him as he did.

He looked up at the knock on the door; Mike stood there with an odd look on his face.

"What's up, Mike?"

"That was very pretty, Edward. Is it new?" Mike tilted his head to the side, wondering. He played with the collar of his polo shirt while he watched Edward with a strange intensity.

"Yeah, it just came to me this morning on the walk from getting coffee." Edward was deliberately vague; he wasn't quite ready to talk about what had happened.

"Really? It just came to you? Interesting." Mike turned back to the door, but paused. "Try it on the guitar; I think the notes would lend themselves better to string."

"Hmm. Okay." Edward had learned long ago that Mike just knew what he was talking about. Whether it was music, or something else, he had some kind of crazy sixth sense.

Following Mike back into the store, Edward walked toward the lesson area and grabbed his favorite guitar. Propping himself against a stool, he rested one foot against a rung and played the tune again on the strings. Mike's smiled grew instantly, and Edward nodded his agreement. This melody was suited to strings.

Hearing new music, Jess came out of her lesson room holding her violin. She looked from Mike to Edward, confusion written on her face. Edward played the melody several more times before setting the guitar down and letting out a long and drawn-out sigh.

He looked up to see Jess watching him. She quickly shifted her eyes off his face, but Edward caught the unguarded longing on her face before she caught herself. She blushed shyly, but her voice was certain.

"That was beautiful, Edward."

"Thanks, Jess."

"He wrote it this morning," Mike pointed out, catching Jess' eye. "When was the last time he'd written anything worth playing, Jess?"

Edward felt himself grow decidedly uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.

"It hasn't been that long, guys," he argued.

"Five years, Edward." Leave it to Jess to remember that shit. "And that was only because your niece was born."

Edward smiled at the thought of his little princess. _Was that really the last thing I wrote?_

"Right, well… it's nothing, really, just a little snippet of something stuck in my head from this morning."

"What happened this morning, Edward?" Jess asked gently, wrapping a curl of her blond hair around her finger.

"Nothing really, I just stopped for coffee…" Edward was stalling, and his friends were perfectly aware of it.

"What's her name, Edward?" Mike stopped beating around the bush; he really had no patience with it. "Did you meet someone at the café this morning?"

Edward raised startled eyes to Mike. "Aren't I supposed to ask _you_ the questions, Dear Abby?"

Mike just laughed, not offended at all at the nickname they'd given him early on in his days at the store. Not only did he have a sixth sense about things, but he admitted he was nosy as hell. Luckily, he gave great advice.

"Usually, yes. But for some reason, you're selfishly keeping this piece of news to yourself. Share." Edward wouldn't have been surprised if he'd looked down to see Mike stomp his size 11 shoe in frustration.

Edward tried to keep up the farce. "There's nothing to share, I went to café, got some coffee, sat down to go over some bills…"

"Edward, please…" Jess started. "We're your friends, we know you. _That_ was not motivated by bills and coffee."

Edward sighed and hung his head in defeat. "Bella. Her name is Bella."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

He managed to get through the rest of the day only giving them the bare minimum of details. Honestly, he didn't really have any details to tell, but he was keeping that whole flash-forward part to himself. Mike and Jess both felt the same as he did; the town was small enough that there was no way he wouldn't see her again, and if he had to hedge his bets by checking with realtors about recently rented or purchased houses, well then who could blame him. If need be, he'd give fate a little help.

As it was, fate came in the form of a phone call from Emmett as his last student was leaving the store for the evening.

He'd just finished locking up the front doors and was heading toward the back of the store when he heard the familiar ringtone. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as he locked the back door, and walking up the back stairs to his apartment, he smiled at Emmett's animated voice in his ear.

"Hey, Emmett," he said, unlocking his apartment door. "What's up?"

"Hey, Edward! What are you doing?" Emmett was his best friend for as long as he could remember, going all the way back to elementary school. Edward literally couldn't remember a time before Emmett.

"Ugh, I just finished my last lesson for the day, and I'm going to make myself some dinner, crack open beer and relax. What are you doing?"

He moved through his apartment, kicking off his shoes as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Rose and I just finished dinner. I just wanted to let you know that you're outta luck on the house next door; someone moved in today."

The snap of the bottle cap preceded a sigh of pleasure as Edward drank half his beer all at once. "Oh yeah? Family move in?" He continued to finish his beer as his listened to Emmett.

"I dunno, actually. We didn't even see anyone move in, it must have happened while Rose and I were at work. All I saw was a lone woman on the deck. I guess there could be a family."

Edward's head snapped up at Emmett's words. "What did she look like?" _Don't freak out._

"You know, I couldn't really tell. Our houses are too far apart… but she definitely had dark hair. Tiny, too."

Edward forced himself to breathe normally. _In and out, in and out, it could be anyone…_ "Well, that's too bad about the house, though. It would have been interesting to be neighbors."

"Yup, sure would be. What's going on tomorrow? You working?"

"Yeah, in the morning at least." Edward had several lessons on Saturday mornings since weekends were the busiest, but he always tried to be out of the store by early afternoon. Living over the store made it way too easy for him to lose himself in it, and he needed to remember that he had a life and friends, as well.

"Come over after work, we'll make burgers, watch a game or something." Being friends with Emmett was nothing if not easy.

"Sounds good, I'll call you when I'm leaving." Edward stuck his face in the refrigerator, searching for dinner. There wasn't much to be found there.

"Talk to you tomorrow," Emmett said, and Edward heard the click as he ended the call. Not even bothering to put the phone down, he dialed for pizza. _I really need to cook more…_

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Saturday morning flew by in a blur of faces and a buzz of noise masquerading as music as lesson after lesson was taught at the store. All three lesson rooms were occupied all morning, and Edward finally took at break around noon to call Emmett.

"Hey, I'm leaving around two, I guess. This place is busy today."

"Sounds good. You're never gonna believe… no, you just have to see it." Emmett wasn't making any sense and Edward was too tired to play.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he shoveled in some lunch, wincing as he looked at his watch. _Five more minutes until the last lesson. _

"Remember I told you about the house not being available? Well, I was right. Cute and brunette moved in yesterday." Edward's breath stopped and he nearly choked on his lunch.

"Oh yeah?" he asked casually. "Did she bring a family or what? Does she have a name?"

"No family that I'm aware of… that is _not_ a family car." Edward shook his head in confusion at that odd comment, but he felt his world tilt and then right itself at Emmett's next words.

"Oh, and her name's Bella. She's really cute, if you like brunettes…"

Edward's heart started to race, and he fought to calm his breathing as images of Bella raced through his mind. Images of her from Friday, as well as wispy, feathery images of her from an imaginary future fought for dominance in his brain. He settled on one of her with two beautiful girls next to her on a piano bench, as Emmett's voice hollered in his ear.

"Edward, you still there? Rose invited her over for dinner, is that okay?" And his heart started to race all over again. He took several deep breaths and allowed himself to focus on her image, using it ease his nerves.

"Yeah, sorry. The store's really busy today." He saw her, shimmery sunlight making her glow, and he felt his heart calm, his breathing ease and his smile grow. "I'll be over a little after two, okay?"

"Sounds good, see ya later."

"Bye," Edward said distractedly as he focused on Bella, remembering so clearly the music, the smell of the salt in the air, the flowers in the room, the laughter of the girls. _The all-encompassing love I feel for her. _He allowed the serenity to flow over him and calm his nerves.

The thought of seeing her that afternoon made the rest of the day fly by. He dodged questions and looks from Mike and Jess, giving no answer for the obviously happy grin on his face. After his last lesson, he made a detour at the florist before heading to Rose and Emmett's house.

Nerves in check and flowers in hand, he gave Rose a quick kiss on her cheek as he walked in the door. Smiling at her raised eyebrow, he shrugged nonchalantly. "What?"

"Flowers, Edward? Really?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"I can't bring you flowers, Rose?"

"You've never brought me flowers before…" she retorted, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Fine, whatever. Em said she's cute and brunette. Sue me." Only Rose could make him feel like a gangly, gawky teenager again.

Rose chuckled and relented. "She certainly is both. Wait til you meet her, I think you'll like her."

He decided to come clean. "I met her yesterday morning, actually."

Emmett heard this walking in from the deck. "What, when? Why didn't you say anything?"

He took a deep breath and dove in, quickly re-telling the story, but not saying anything about the images in his head of her in the future.

"So until Emmett said her name this morning, I wasn't sure it was her. I just has this… feeling."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

"Bella's here," he told Emmett as he made his way outside to the deck. He sank into a deck chair and gazed off toward the shore, watching the waves crash against the sand. From the deck he could hear the cries of the seagulls mixing with the sounds of the shore, and feel the warmth of the late afternoon sun on his face.

Emmett paused from cleaning the grill and glanced over at him. "And you're out here, why?"

"Just came to tell you she's here, and I'm heading back inside." He didn't move from his chair.

"Dude?" Emmett just looked at him oddly, and rather than have _that_ conversation, he got up and together they went inside. Before entering the kitchen, he grabbed one more image of her, filmy and shimmery and dressed in white, to keep him focused and keep his nerves at bay.

Both women smiled as they entered the kitchen. Edward felt the awkwardness from earlier melt away as he looked at Bella laughing with Rose. She looked perfect right there with his friends.

"Bella was telling me all about her car." Rose seemed almost giddy with excitement. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were bright and happy. Edward wasn't sure he'd ever seen Rose that excited before.

Bella laughed. "Rose covets, Edward. It's not really me she likes, it's the car." The two of them were giggling like schoolgirls. Rose moved from the refrigerator, carrying items for dinner.

"Who can blame her?" Emmett asked. "That is one hot convertible." He turned to ask Edward, "Did you get a look at it?"

"No, there was no car next door when I got here," he said, puzzled again at all the car talk.

"No, I ran out to the store to get the pastries and the wine." Bella took the things from Rose, the two of them working seamlessly, as though they'd been friends for years.

Edward felt more of his anxieties ease as the conversation moved effortlessly around the kitchen.

"She's got a '67 Camaro SS convertible," Rose blurted out. "Cherry red - it's one hot fucking car."

"Technically it's Bolero Red, but I think the colors are pretty close." Bella winked at Rose. "And yes… yes it is. Now, what can I do to help?"

"Whatever, it's a hot car. Here, you want to start some salad?" Rose handed her the bowl and ingredients for a salad.

"You're telling me," Emmett added his two cents. He moved around his wife, preparing the steaks for the grill. "For a minute there I thought Bella drove it all the way from Washington, but she assured me she had it brought on a trailer."

"You're from Washington?" Edward asked, intrigued more than ever. "Who wants wine?"

"Oh, pour me some of that red Bella brought," Rose said, slicing vegetables to grill with the steaks.

"This tiny little town a couple of hours outside of Seattle." Bella smiled up at Edward. "I'd like some of that red, too, if you don't mind?"

"What's the 'SS' stand for?" Edward asked as he poured the wine. He grabbed a couple of beers and popped the tops off before handing one to Emmett.

"Super Sport, geek." Emmett laughed, taking his beer.

"Shut up, ass, I don't speak 'hot rod' like you do." Edward chuckled, used to this kind of teasing from Emmett.

"No, but I do," Rose added, elbowing Emmett out of her way. "She's a classic '67 Chevy, and she's gorgeous and Bella's going to let me take her out for a spin one day, right, Bella?"

"You bet." Edward glanced at Bella, the urge to touch her smiling face almost overwhelming him at that moment. She just looked so happy, and he was stunned at just how much her happiness affected him.

"All right, I'm going to put these on the grill." Grabbing the steaks in one hand and the vegetables in the other, Emmett turned to the back door. In a move that spoke of years of familiarity, Rose grabbed one of the plates from his hands and turned to open the door for her husband. They moved fluidly, anticipating each other's moves as they worked together.

In the kitchen, a gentle hand touched Edward's arm, and the warmth from her skin jolted Edward to his toes. He started, surprised at the non-unpleasant feeling, and noticed Bella pull back her hand quickly. _She must have noticed that too. _

She grinned up at him. "Do you want to see the car?"

_As if I could say no… _"Sure, but I have to be honest, I don't know that much about cars." He shook his head at his own geekiness.

Bella laughed. "It's okay, Edward, just say she's pretty."

His eyes went serious, gazing at her intently. "Oh, she's beautiful."

Bella chuckled, her cheeks turning pink. "You haven't even seen her yet."

Seeing her blush brought so many images flying into his mind. Flashes of white dresses, summer flowers and giggling girls warmed his heart.

Opening the back door for her, he said, "Well let's go, then."

They told Emmett and Rose they were taking a look at the car and walked over to Bella's house.

"And here she is…" Bella indicated the red convertible as they came around the side of the house.

Edward whistled. Apparently, even a non-car guy could appreciate a classic '67 Chevy convertible in the driveway.

"You're right, she is pretty. But you didn't drive from Washington, right? I can't imagine that would be fun. That's a long drive alone." And then it occurred to him… they'd all been assuming she'd been alone.

Before the panic could set in, Bella's words eased his mind.

"My boss said the same thing. Of course, he was more concerned about the car than me, but the sentiment was the same." She laughed, running her hand over the car's finish. "Ben, that's my boss, and his girlfriend Angela, she's one of my best friends, didn't want me to drive from Washington either."

She turned from the car to look at Edward. "I wound up finding movers who would put her on a trailer and bring her with the rest of my stuff."

"Why North Carolina?" Edward blurted out suddenly, and then wished he hadn't when he saw the light in her eyes dim just a little bit.

"It rains a lot in Washington. We… I wanted to find someplace sunny, someplace away from the rain." She looked terribly sad suddenly, and Edward knew he'd do just about anything to lessen that sadness.

He tried to reassure her. "Well you came to the right place, it's pretty sunny here. And even when it rains, it's pretty amazing."

Her smile returned, although it wasn't quite as bright as before. "It's really pretty here, and the beach is amazing. I love that I can see and hear it from the house. That's my favorite part."

By unspoken agreement, they headed back to Rose and Emmett's house. As they climbed the stairs to the deck, they heard Emmett say, "Right on time. I'm pulling the steaks off now."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

"A blogger? What does a blogger do?" Rose asked while they ate.

The sun was low in the sky and giving off a warm orange glow. Bella sat with her back to it, and Edward watched the orange light dance around the colors in her hair, making all the browns and red and blondes come alive. Her cheeks were even pinker from the wine, and she'd relaxed as they ate and talked throughout dinner.

"I write for an online blog. Mostly book reviews, but some music and entertainment reviews as well. Sometimes there's a collaboration with another blogger, and I'll focus on one piece, she'll focus on another piece."

"That sounds cool," Emmett interjected, waving his beer bottle randomly. "You don't have to go to an office or anything?"

"Nope. When I was in Washington, I would go to Seattle once a month or so to meet with Ben, but it's not really necessary. With online chatting and conference calls, I can almost be in the room with him. And since most of what I review is written, I can have it brought to me."

Rose picked up on the music part of Bella's explanation. "You said music, too… Edward owns the best music store in the area," she boasted.

Edward chuckled. "Thanks Rose, but we all know it's the only music store in the area."

"Even if it wasn't, it would still be the best." She turned to Bella. "They carry everything you can possibly imagine, and if they don't have it, Eric will get it. Between Edward, Mike and Jess, they teach lessons on any instrument you can think of. And they arrange musicians to come visit, concerts on the boardwalk; all sorts of cool stuff."

Bella's eyes lit up, and she turned to Edward. "You give lessons? Oh, I've always wanted to learn to play…"

"The piano," he whispered. And in that moment, his heart beat just for her.

Every head at the table turned to him. Bella looked startled for a second, but recovered quickly.

"Yes, the piano. How'd you know?"

"Oh… that's what most people want to learn," he said, covering his slip. "Would you like to take lessons? I'm sure we can arrange that." His smile was huge.

"Let me think about it, okay? I've always wanted to, but… I'll think about it."

"Who wants dessert?" Emmett asked, getting up to help Rose clear the table.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

They sat around talking for hours after the sun set. Several bottles of wine were emptied, but Edward went light on his beer consumption, knowing he had to drive home. Rose and Bella were quite animated in their discussion about cars, and the more wine they drank, the more animated they became.

Before he knew it, Rose had Bella convinced she was going to buy a '67 Chevy of her own. Bella told her about her friend Seth, who had restored her car in his shop outside Seattle.

"He's wonderful, very meticulous… and he doesn't cut corners or overcharge you for things you don't need." Bella became more enthusiastic talking about her friend. "Once you find the car, he'll get it, bring it to his shop, and take care of everything. He'll even help you find the car, if you need him to."

Rose eyed Emmett, who seemed really too drunk to care. "I'll talk it over with Em, see if it's something we can really afford. But hell yeah, I would love to restore one just for me."

Bella giggled, looking over at Emmett. "Maybe you should talk about it now, he seems um, amenable to the idea right now."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett howled. "Let's do it, Rosie!"

The rest of them burst out laughing, only making Emmett laugh louder.

"I think it's time to call it a night, huh, Rose?" Edward suggested, knowing that another coherent thought wasn't going to come out of Emmett that night.

"Yeah, I think it's time I headed home, too." Bella hid a yawn behind her hand, but she was fighting a losing battle. Edward smiled watching her try to be stealthy; she really was gorgeous.

"Why don't I walk you home?" he suggested, pointedly ignoring the look from Rose.

Bella's head shot up and her startled eyes met his. "Oh, sure. Okay."

Rose caught Edward as Bella went to grab her bag. She pulled him aside and asked, "Walk her home, Sir Galahad? She lives next door…"

Edward shoved her with his shoulder, muttering, "Shut up. Can't I walk a pretty girl home?"

Rose giggled. "Go walk her home, Lancelot. You'll be hearing from me tomorrow, got it?"

"Yes, _Mom_." Edward shook his head in exasperation as Bella returned to the room. They said their goodnights, and he walked Bella out the front door.

Outside, he took a deep breath and let out the laugh he'd been holding in. It felt so surreal to be here with her, her scent mixed with the scents of the air and the ocean surrounding him. He was almost lost in her, it was so overwhelming, and suddenly he just needed to have more, just a touch, a taste, _something._

Gently, he placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked across the yard. He felt that familiar jolt of electricity just from the touch of his fingertips, and he could swear Bella shivered briefly. As they got to her door, he thought he felt her shiver again, but then it was gone, the contact lost when she turned to face him in the moonlight.

"You okay?" he asked her quietly, caught up in the atmosphere and not wanting to break the spell he felt cast around them.

"Yeah, I'm good." She rubbed her hands up and down her arms briefly and then dropped them. "I'm a little chilly, though." She hesitated for a moment, and caught her bottom lip between her teeth before she spoke again. "Thank you for walking me home, Edward. You really didn't have to, you know."

Edward grinned. "I know. But I wanted to, I wanted to ask you something." He took a deep, steadying breath and just jumped in, the hell with the consequences. _Nothing ventured, nothing gained._ "Would you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

He watched her eyes grow cloudy for a moment and hoped he hadn't blown it. Several emotions passed across her face, too quickly to be identified, but ultimately, Bella gave him a small smile and said, "Sure, I'd like that."

_Say you will, mm-hmm, say you will…_

Elation was too small a word to capture the feeling those four words created in his heart. Edward worked to keep from actually crying out in relief; his whole body felt it.

"Wonderful. I'll call you tomorrow?" They exchanged phone numbers and reluctantly he said goodnight. He waited until she was inside and he heard the lock click before he walked toward his car, fighting the urge to walk back to her. And to yell in exultation. Loudly.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Hi and thanks for reading!

I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, tweeted and retweeted last week's chapter. I'm continually amazed by the response.

All my love and thanks to Katie (tanglingshadows) and Jen (JenGreen03) who pre-read and are a constant source of support, as well as Kathie (Katmom) who continued to pimp chapter two, and every teaser, on twitter all week long! You are a rock star! Thank you to Heatherdawn who made the most beautiful banner - check out my profile - and pimped on twitter all week long... and QR - Yes, the meds look lovely on you. MWAH!

One last thing - please click that button and leave a little review, telling me what you thought of the chapter; the feedback is very helpful.

Thanks!

Jen


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four –Taking Chances**_

_**_**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**~*~*********~ F ****F ~*********~*~*******

_This might hurt, it's not safe, but I know that I've gotta make a change._

_._

_What did I do?_

Bella sank against the door, closing her eyes and allowing herself a moment to just feel. _I just wish I had a clue what I was I was feeling._ In her mind, she could see the hope in his eyes, the _yearning_ there, but it was foreign and not a little startling. _No one's ever yearned for me…_

She slid to the floor, let her bag just drop to the ground, and lay her head on her knees. Seeing him at Rose's door had been quite a surprise, but she never suspected the next few hours would turn her upside down the way they had. She felt so comfortable, so normal with him, with _them, _that it was disconcerting. It had taken her a while to open up to Angela when they met in college, and subsequently Ben, to feel like she could be herself, but in a few short hours, these people had her feeling like they were old friends.

And then there was Edward. His handsome face had lit up with pleasure when he saw her; he listened, _really listened, _to every word she said. He was unerringly polite and attentive, and he acted as if he'd known her, really known her, not simply met her the day before. And although this feeling was _somehow_ familiar to her, it scared Bella nevertheless. Never before had she felt a connection to another person the way she felt connected to Edward. Not even Sam…

Bella winced at the thought of Sam. _Not even going there right now. _She got up off the floor, and walked straight upstairs to her bedroom. Stepping out of her dress, she grabbed a robe and the throw from her bed and headed out onto the balcony. The moon and stars called to her that night, and perhaps they'd lend an ear as well.

Settling herself on the lounger, Bella gazed up at the three-quarter moon. The stars were especially bright, flickering and dancing in the inky sky. Everything was so much clearer here, without the constant cloud cover of Washington. _I could fall asleep simply counting the stars…_

"I'm scared…" she whispered to the night sky. "Why does he pull at me? I don't get it. Maybe I shouldn't go out with him…" She closed her eyes, allowing the frustrated tears to come. "What is wrong with me?"

Bella cried, the tears rolling down her face, until she was purged. Then she sighed and quieted, allowing the night sounds to soothe her. For a moment, she heard the voice of her father, gravelly and tired, talking to her on the breeze. "Baby, you will find love one day. Your mom and I, well, we didn't give you the best example, but you will find it."

"Well, it certainly wasn't Sam," she answered the breeze, laying her head back against the chair and closing her eyes. "Maybe I just wasn't meant to find love, either, Dad."

Again the voice brushed across her face. "You will, Bella. You just have to be strong and have faith."

"I'm not strong, Daddy. I'm so tired…"

*******~*~*********~ F F ~*********~*~*******

Bella woke up a few hours later, wrapped up in her blanket on the lounge chair. Shaking her head at herself, she made her way inside and crawled into bed. But her sleep was fitful and filled with images of the past; images of her dying father, her cheating boyfriend, _ok, technically he didn't cheat, _and packing up the only place she'd ever called home.

As the orange and pink glow of dawn lit her bedroom, Bella gave up on sleep and got up for the day. She made her way into the shower to wash away some of the discomfort of spending half the night on a lounger, and then headed down to the kitchen to get dressed.

She grabbed her purse off the floor by the front door where she'd abandoned it the night before and brought it with her to the kitchen. Pulling her cell phone out, she noticed she had a text message.

**Looking forward to dinner. Sleep tight. ~Edward**

Bella's heart thumped wildly in her chest. Whether it was from nerves or excitement, or a combination of the two, she couldn't quite determine, but he certainly caused a reaction. She felt herself flush at simply reading his innocent words, and finally she allowed herself to smile. She remembered her father's words from her dream last night. She had to be patient and strong. Not wishy-washy and scared of everyone and everything. _But what if I can't be strong…_

Bella was so focused on the text message in front of her that she jumped out of her chair when her phone actually rang. Her stomach was in knots as she looked to see the number and then realized she didn't recognize it. Twin levels of relief and disappointment shot through her as she realized it wasn't Edward.

"Hello?" She set about making some kind of breakfast for herself.

"Is this Bella?" a friendly, yet unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes," she said, remembering it could be a work call. "I'm sorry, this is Bella Swan."

"Hi Bella, my name is Tyler Crowley. Ben Cheney called me about the two of us working on a project together for the Seaside Music Festival that's happening next weekend."

"Oh right. Hi Tyler, it's nice to meet you, well you know what I mean. Ben mentioned the festival when I talked to him on Friday."

"Yeah, I spoke with him last week. It's really too much for me to cover alone, so I figure if you were interested, we could cover it together, maybe get two different takes on the artists that play."

"That sounds like a great idea, I'd love to get a feel for the music scene in the area, but I don't really know that many people yet…" Bella began. Tyler's enthusiasm for his job was contagious, and she felt herself getting excited about the festival and this job.

"No, but I do! And since the bands are all local, and I'm local and familiar with most of them, I could do a hometown kind of thing."

"Oh, I think see where you're going with this," Bella interjected, getting more excited about the idea by the minute. "I could cover the 'new ear' perspective; give the readers a fresh viewpoint on the artists they are already familiar with."

"You got it! That's exactly what I was thinking, a fresh set of ears, and we could pull it all together with a grab that we're offering the readers a way to see their favorites in a way they've never seen them before. Your way."

"Oh, I really like that, Tyler." Bella's mind was running a mile a minute, thinking of ways to twist and turn the words she'd write to pull the reader in and experience the music festival the way she would. She almost didn't hear Tyler's next words.

"…can only get together tonight, though."

"I'm sorry, Tyler, I missed half of that, what were you saying?" she asked, her stomach turning over in a combination of relief and dread.

"I'm heading out tomorrow to cover a festival in Georgia, and I won't be back until Friday. So I was hoping we could get together tonight to go meet, make a game plan, go over the festival's artists, etc. I'm actually driving in from Tennessee right now, and I should be back in town around three. I was thinking we could meet for dinner, grab a big table somewhere and just plan it all out."

Bella thought of Edward, saw his beautiful face in her mind and an internal war waged inside her. _He'll understand. _The frightened coward inside her sighed in relief, having a valid excuse to break their date. Her sad and lonely heart put up a faint protest. "There's no way of you getting back earlier? I kinda had plans…"

"I'm sorry, I can't get back any earlier. Tonight's it, unless you want to wait until Friday?" Tyler suggested.

"No, that doesn't give us nearly enough time." Bella sighed in frustration. She'd have to call and cancel her date with Edward and while a large part of her felt relieved, her heart cracked just a little bit.

"Ok, since you're new to the area, why don't I come to you? We can meet somewhere close?" Tyler suggested a place Bella remembered passing on her way back from the grocery on Saturday, so they settled on a time and said goodbye.

Bella procrastinated all morning, her stomach in knots at the thought of calling Edward and cancelling their date. _It's probably better in the long run, he'll figure out I'm abnormal sooner or later… _

At noon she finally summoned all her courage and called the number she retrieved from his text. With shaking hands and her heart in her throat, she listened to the phone ring. The sound of his voice nearly brought her to her knees; the joy in it was palpable.

"Good afternoon, Bella. Did you sleep well?"

"Fi… fine Edward, thank you." _Oh, my God, I'm stuttering._ She took a deep breath to gather herself together. "How about you?"

"Just wonderful, Bella." His voice saying her name sent thrills through her. "One of the best night's sleep I've ever had, I'd venture to say."

"That's good." Her voice shook; she could actually hear it. And she was stalling. "How's your day go… going?"

His voice dropped and became even more intimate than before. "Bella, is everything all right? You sound like something's wrong."

The warmth in his voice made her heart ache more. "Edward, I can't … I need to … I can't have dinner with you tonight." She let out an enormous breath as she continued, "I have to meet with a colleague to work on a project tonight, and it's the only time he can meet me. I'm sorry…"

She heard his intake of breath and the second or so before he responded seemed like hours to her. "I'm sorry to hear that, Bella." He sounded so forlorn. "Would you like to have a quick lunch, or maybe have coffee this afternoon before you meet him?"

And her heart continued to break. "I can't, I need to research this festival and get a game plan started." She felt the coward smile in triumph as she said, "It's going to keep me busy all week, and into next weekend."

"Oh. Well…" Bella thought she would cry from the sadness she heard in his voice. But he wasn't giving up. "Maybe once the festival's over, we can try to get together again?"

And in that instant she knew she was making a mistake. Cancelling their date was a mistake, allowing the coward inside of her to win was a mistake; but it was too late.

Knowing it probably would never happen, she allowed her lonely heart a little hope. "Sure, Edward. I'd like that."

She heard voices in the background on his end, and then a muffling on his phone before he returned to say sadly, "Bella, I have to get to another lesson; I'm sorry. Can I call you?"

"Why don't I call you once this festival is over?" she suggested, the coward smirking in the corner.

"All right. Take care, Bella," he said grimly. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Goodbye, Edward," she whispered into the phone, feeling as though her heart had been pulled out of her chest. _This can't be the right thing, it hurts too much… It didn't hurt this much when Sam told me… _

Bella didn't allow that train of thought to continue, nothing good could possibly come from rehashing the situation with Sam. Instead, she started researching the bands to keep busy. She spent much of the afternoon researching the different artists that were to be featured at the weekend's festival. Some she was quite familiar with, some she had merely heard of and some were completely unknown to her.

It occurred to her that Edward could have been a great help in her research. He and his staff at the store were very knowledgeable about the local music scene; they could have been a great resource. She pushed this thought aside as she read the background on yet another local band, pulling up their website and getting to know their members. In some corner of her mind, Bella knew she may have burned a very important bridge. But at that moment, in order to get through the next few days, she decided that denial was her friend. She politely asked her inner coward to stop gloating, she kindly asked her battered heart to just bear with her, and she set up her game plan for the festival.

*******~*~*********~ F F ~*********~*~*******

"We're never going to be able to cover that many bands over the weekend," Bella wailed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Relax, we don't have to cover _all_ of them," Tyler assured her. "If we focus on half of the favorites, and then add in some of the more obscure bands, it'll wind up being a nice combination of known and unknown for the reader. Don't you think?" He looked at her, one eyebrow raised in question.

"That's a good idea, actually." Bella calmed down and really looked at Tyler. He was a cute guy if you liked tall, dark and handsome. He was very friendly, but not in a creepy, stalker kind of friendly. Just a nice, friendly guy. And Bella felt not a thing. All she could think about as she looked at his dark eyes was Edward's beautiful green ones. And while she appreciated Tyler's dark hair, she couldn't help but think of Edward's thick, reddish brown waves.

The two of them sat in a booth at the back of the pub, papers and flyers from the festival spread out all over the table. The place was relatively empty for a Sunday, and for that they were grateful. The waitress came over with their food, and Tyler shuffled all the papers over to his side while Bella closed her laptop and moved it out of harm's way.

"Can I get you another beer?" the waitress asked Tyler, casually ignoring Bella's empty glass. Bella glanced at her, taking note of her blonde hair and blue eyes, and rolled her eyes at Tyler – the waitress was in for a rude awakening come tip-time.

"No, I'm good… but my friend would love another beer, wouldn't you, Bella?" Tyler inclined his head towards Bella while giving the waitress a friendly smile.

"Oh, of course. I'll be right back with that. Enjoy your meal." She gave Tyler a flirty look before leaving their table.

Bella laughed at the look of chagrin on Tyler's face. "I'm really sorry about that," he apologized. "I have no idea why she's being so rude."

"Pft, you're a cute guy, and she wishes she was sitting here with you, not me," Bella scoffed, using a fry from her plate to make her point. "It's pretty funny, actually…"

"Why's that?" Tyler tipped his head to the side, a questioning look on his face.

Bella paused while the waitress delivered her fresh draft. She tried to thank the woman, but she barely glanced in Bella's direction before walking away.

"It's like I'm not even here; she doesn't care that you're with someone… she has no idea what our relationship is." Bella took a sip of her beer. "It's a good thing I'm not your date or I'd be pretty pissed off."

Tyler laughed. "Duly noted. How's your beer?"

"Cold and foamy, how's your food?"

"Hot and delicious. This place is a hole, but the food's great. Dig in."

Conversation was reduced greatly as dinner was consumed, but as they finished, Tyler brought up the festival again. They talked logistics of which bands they would focus on over the course of each day, and when they would get together to discuss everything.

Bella found herself enjoying the evening despite herself. Tyler was just an easy person to like and get along with, and there was no confusing pull of attraction or weird nervousness to make her feel off-balance. She could simply sit back, be herself and have fun.

They spent hours going over their game plan. Bella knew she had a lot of research to do before Friday arrived; so many of the bands were local and she wasn't very familiar with their music. Plus, she wanted to find just the right way to grab the audience, pull them into what she and Tyler were experiencing. It definitely would keep her busy all week.

Bella found herself pulling in to her driveway close to eleven that night. As she did, she glanced over at the house next door, noting how dark and quiet it was compared to the bright and boisterous place it was the night before. _Was that only last night? _

Bella immediately thought of Edward; she wondered if he had dinner with Emmett and Rose again, or if he had it at his own apartment. She knew from their conversation the day before that he lived over the music store, alone… she wondered if he was alone at that moment. Had he found someone else to have dinner with him when she'd canceled at the last minute? Were there other women that he dated casually – or not so casually?

Her stomach turning over at this thought, Bella made her way into her house. In what had quickly become a nightly ritual, she changed into her pajamas, grabbed the throw and headed to the balcony off her bedroom.

This time there were no soft voices on the breeze to remind her of her father, just a bright moon and shimmering stars to keep her company while she tried to answer the questions floating around in her head. Spending so much time with Tyler on research for the festival had helped put it out of her mind, but now that she was still, it all came back to her in a rush of confusion. His beautiful eyes, the pull to be near him, the way he made her smile, how natural it felt to be with him… and how that all terrified her.

Receiving no answers from the stars, Bella sighed and went back inside and headed to bed.

*******~*~*********~ F F ~*********~*~*******

By Thursday afternoon, Bella was a twitchy ball of nerves. She spent the better part of four days researching the bands for the festival, investigating her new town, and grocery shopping. Everywhere she turned, she saw Edward.

Out for a drive in the Monday morning sunshine, she inadvertently drove right past Edward's store. Change Your Tune – she smiled, loving the name – was located right in the middle of town, at one of the few stop lights. Without thinking, Bella circled around the block and parked across the street.

Feeling like quite the stalker herself, she watched people walk in and out of the store for half an hour before she drove home, ashamed of her actions.

On Tuesday, she daydreamed through a phone call with Ben and Angela, after having spent a restless night dreaming of hopeful green eyes shining with happiness. If she concentrated hard enough, she could feel the light pressure of his hand on the small of her back as he walked her home.

Wednesday brought a visit to the library and the grocery store, and Bella didn't even bother trying to convince herself that it was accidental when she found herself outside Edward's store once again. She couldn't explain it, but something kept bringing her back here – she missed him. There was simply no denying it anymore.

Thursday morning found Bella strolling the pier, getting a feel for where the music festival was going to be held. She'd spoken with Tyler multiple times during the week, and they were comfortable with their plans for the weekend. But since Bella was new to the area, she wanted to get a feel for the venue, where the bands would be playing, where vendors would be setting up, where the food and the other services would be located.

And there, among the names of the other benefactors of the festival, was Edward Cullen, Change Your Tune. _Of course, he'd be involved with the festival, you dummy. He owns the only music store in town. _

So, Bella was almost giddy with relief when she pulled into her driveway Thursday afternoon and saw Rose in her front yard. She was ashamed to admit she'd been avoiding her and Emmett, not wanting to have to explain the situation with Edward. But she'd hit the wall; she needed a friend to talk to and Rose was it.

Crossing her yard, she jiggled her keys at Rose suggestively, praying she'd take the bait.

Bella took a deep breath and planted a smile on her face as she offered Rose her car keys. "Wanna take her for a spin?"

Raising an eyebrow, Rose stood and snatched the keys out of her hand. "Hell, yeah. What did I do to deserve… You know what? Never mind, I don't care… Let me just grab my purse." Rose bolted into the house, grabbed her bag and was back in the driveway in record time.

"Let's go, Swan." She winked at Bella as she climbed into the driver's seat, fastened her seatbelt, adjusted mirrors, and backed out the driveway.

A couple of miles of warm sunshine and wind in her hair made Bella feel much more relaxed. Still, the silence grew until it was obviously too much for Rose.

"Ok, Swan… Spill."

"So now I'm 'Swan', huh?" Bella laughed, feeling some of her anxiety ease.

Rose laughed with her. "Nah, I just like saying 'Swan' like that… Really, though, what's going on?"

Bella sighed heavily, not sure what to say or where to start. "I, um… sorta cancelled a date with Edward."

"You 'sorta' cancelled a date?" Rose glanced at her quickly before returning her eyes to the road. "What does 'sorta' mean?"

"I had a valid reason; I had to meet a colleague to work on a project."

"Ok, so why the avoidance, Bella?" Bella's heart sank. She knew it was too good to be true that he hadn't told his friends about what she'd done. "He's a good guy, Bella. He's not a dick, he won't fool around on you, he's not bad to look at…"

"He scares the crap out of me," Bella admitted quietly. "He's intense; I'm not used to intense. I have no idea how to deal with intense."

Rose laughed at this. "I'll admit he's intense. But I've also never seen him react to someone the way he reacted to you. He's never walked a girl home before, Bella."

She said it so seriously, and the ridiculousness of the statement had them both laughing so hard they were nearly crying. Bella handed Rose a tissue to dry her eyes so she wouldn't crash the car, and they returned to more sober conversation.

"Seriously, Swan, I'm not going to give you his life story. That's his to tell. But he's a good guy, give him a chance. I can tell you want to, I'm just not sure why you're holding back."

"I'm in unchartered territory here," Bella confessed. "I'm not much of a relationship person, but I feel a weird connection to him… I don't know, it sounds stupid."

"It doesn't, Bella. Follow your instincts."

They spent the rest of the drive discussing the weekend's music festival. Apparently the whole town turned out, so she was sure to see Rose and Emmett, as well as Edward and most of the store staff at one point or another. She felt very foolish, not having taken advantage of people and resources right under her nose. Bella vowed to rectify that mistake, as well as a couple others, first thing in the morning.

*******~*~*********~ F F ~*********~*~*******

One week after arriving in town, Bella walked into the same café hoping to see Edward but was disappointed to find the place nearly empty. She looked at her watch, thinking she procrastinated too long and now she was going to have to go the store and see him there, among all his friends, in his element.

She decided to get her coffee to go, and walked to the store from the café. It was a beautiful morning, and she was grateful for that because it helped keep her nerves at bay during the whole walk over.

Bella was also grateful for the coffee; she spent a restless night tossing and turning and woke feeling like she'd gotten little or no sleep. _Nerves, I guess. _She'd decided to stop fighting the pull to Edward and see where it took her. And now she was scared to death. She steeled herself against her nerves and heard her father's words in her head. _Be strong and have faith. _

Change Your Tune was open for business, and business was apparently good on a Friday morning. Bella let herself in and was immediately met with a moderately loud, folk-y guitar/banjo/mandolin combination that sounded oddly familiar. Everyone in the store seemed to move with the beat the music, including the customers, and the overall feeling was so upbeat and positive that Bella couldn't hold back her smile.

The first person to greet Bella was a cute blonde guy, who introduced himself as Mike. His eyebrows nearly hit his hairline when Bella specifically asked for Edward. He recovered quickly, however, tilted his head to one side and said kindly, "You wouldn't happen to be Bella, would you?"

Bella had been looking around, but her eyes snapped to his at that question. Before she could answer, he said, "Oh, never mind. I can see you are." He turned his head to call out behind him. "JESS! Get over here!"

Bella felt an embarrassed heat color her face. _What has he told his co-workers?_ She tried to compose her face into a smile as a pretty young woman with light brown, curly hair walked over to join them.

"What's up, Mike?"

"Jess, this is Bella…"

Jess gasped up at Mike but quickly covered it. She turned to Bella, smiling. "It's really nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you both, too. Um, is Edward around? I need to talk to him." She was feeling decidedly uncomfortable with these people who obviously knew who she was.

"You stay put, doll. I'll go get him." Mike strolled to the back of the store, leaving Bella to find something to fill the silence with Jess.

"So, um, Edward told me you teach violin? That must be fun."

Jess smiled shyly. "Yeah. Violin, viola, some cello. There's not that much demand for cello here, though. But I teach a lot of violin. It's fun, I like the kids."

"Oh, are your students mostly children?" Bella was surprised; she never considered that the students would be predominantly younger.

"For the most part," Jess clarified. "We do have a few adult students; those are mostly Edward's, either on guitar or piano."

Before she could respond, something told Bella to turn around. He was there, she could _feel_ him there. Slowly, she raised her eyes to his face, taking in the glow in his eyes, the smile gracing his face, the sense of peace emanating from him. And she felt some of that peace reflected back inside her.

"Bella..." He simply said her name, nothing else. Just hearing her name from his lips sent a warmth through her.

She couldn't see her own smile but judging from the ache in her cheeks, Bella was sure it matched Edward's. His eyes held a hint of a question, as if he wasn't quite sure why she was there, but didn't really care as long as she was. And that gave her the courage to ask her question.

"What are you doing for dinner, Edward?"

*******~*~*********~ F F ~*********~*~*******

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - Hi and thanks for reading!

Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, tweeting and retweeting. I am so excited by the response!

As always, my love and thanks to Katie (tanglingshadows) and Jen (JenGreen03) for pre-reading and always being there, and the the girls on twitter for constantly tweeting and retweeting all my updates and teasers.

Don't forget to check out my profile for the amazing banner that Heatherdawn made! If I could, I'd walk around with it in a dialogue bubble above my head all the time, I love it that much!

Opening lyrics are from "The Motions" written by Jason Houser, Sam Mizell and Matthew West; the music playing in the store when Bella walked in was Mumford & Sons.

Please take a second and click that button to leave a little review - the feedback is really very helpful.

Thanks!  
>Jen<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five –Unfold**_

_**_**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~<strong>

_Even though my feet are trembling and every word I say comes stumbling, I will bare it all –watch me unfold._

_._

Edward looked up as Mike came into his office. He had an odd look on his face, like he was a balloon about to burst, which was puzzling; it was early Friday morning and the store had only been open a half hour or so. From his office, he could hear the hum of voices above the beat of the music. All seemed well.

"Hey boss, we need you on the floor," Mike said vaguely, a smirk lifting half his mouth. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other with what Edward could only describe as nervous energy. "There's something you need to see."

Edward sighed; it had really been a long week. A long week with no contact from Bella, a long week of self-imposed silence. If he was honest with himself, it was probably one of the longest weeks of his life, and one of the hardest he'd ever had to bear. The urge to call her hit him daily – hourly – and each time he told himself not to call, give her space. But it was difficult and draining.

"You can handle it, Mike." Edward barely looked from his notes, hoping Mike would leave him be, but he had no such luck.

"Sorry, Edward. This is out of my league." Mike was almost _giggling_, Edward realized.

More puzzled than ever, Edward heaved a sigh, got up from his desk and followed Mike onto the floor of the store. And then he froze, a confused grin stuck on his face. There she was, toward the front of the store, talking to Jess. The fluorescent lights picked up all the shades of brown and red in her hair, and she was wearing another pretty little dress, this time jade green in color. It made her skin look like silk and he yearned to reach out and touch her.

In the blink of an eye, the lights flickered and the music quieted, and Edward saw the two women in a completely different situation. They were sitting together, in the warm summer sunshine, remnants of their lunch on the table in front of them. Their body language spoke of familiarity as they leaned into each other, giggling. Jess had a look of joy on her face that Edward had never seen before, and she seemed younger than her years.

The warm summer sunshine flickered back to fluorescent lights, and the music shifted back to the folk-pop of the store once again. Edward blinked his eyes, afraid to trust the fact that they now told him that Bella was standing in his store, talking to Jess. His feet, however, had no problem believing anything and made their way over until he was standing close enough to touch.

He stopped behind her, knowing if he stepped closer that he would place his hands on her, and he wasn't sure that was the best idea at the moment. He could smell her hair, the floral scent of her shampoo mixed with the smell that was simply Bella. He didn't realize until that moment how desperately he missed it, and her, until she was standing right in front of him. He felt a kind of peace settle over him, seeing her in his space.

He wasn't quite sure what she was doing in the store, but he certainly wasn't going to question it too deeply. And as if she could sense him behind her, she turned around. The moment her eyes touched his, the vague smile on her face grew brighter, and Edward felt his grow in reply.

"Bella…" Edward could barely say more than her name, but those simple syllables were enough.

She hesitated for just a fraction of a second, and in that eternity, he stared at her lovely face, all pink from nerves or embarrassment, or a combination of the two; he wasn't quite sure. Her delicate eyelashes fluttered softly over her cheeks as she closed her eyes, as if to gather her courage. When she opened them, there was something in their chocolate depths that he hadn't seen when she first arrived. Hope. Edward felt his heart swell with the same emotion.

"What are you doing for dinner, Edward?" Bella asked, biting her lip.

A warm glow took over his entire body, working its way up from his feet to his face; he was surprised she couldn't feel the heat from where she was standing. Not able to contain the joy, a quick, happy laugh escaped him.

"Absolutely nothing, Bella. No plans at all. I'm free as a bird."

Edward watched Bella carefully; her relief was evident. The tension eased from her shoulders and her body visibly relaxed. Even her face seemed lighter, as if a burden she carried was lifted. Edward wasn't sure what that was about, but he was determined to figure it out. She shouldn't have to carry such heavy burdens, at least alone. _Let me share your burdens, Bella. _

Edward noticed Mike and Jess still hanging around, and gave them both a pointed look. Jess excused herself to teach her next lesson, but Mike arched an eyebrow in defiance, looking for information, as usual. With a glare and a flick of his head, Edward told Mike to go away. Huffing dramatically, Mike followed Jess toward the lesson rooms, their 'whispers' still audible from several feet away.

"Would you like to come over for dinner, Edward?" Bella asked tentatively. "I wanted to make up for canceling on Sunday, and I could really use your help with the festival over the weekend – not that that's the only reason, of course. I know it's last minute – "

"I'd love to," he interrupted with a soft smile. The urge to touch her became too much and he stepped closer, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face. Her eyes closed as he tucked it behind her ear and continued to run his fingers gently through her hair. His eyes followed the path of his fingers as they drifted along her shoulder and down her arm to her hand, which he touched lightly before dropping his.

He lifted his eyes back to her face, and smiled, seeing her eyes were still closed. He placed his hand gently on her cheek and whispered again, "I'd love to."

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and she smiled widely. "I'm glad." She stepped back as if just realizing they were mooning over each other in a public place. "I know you have lessons today, come by whenever you're done?"

"What can I bring?" He asked simply, knowing that he'd rush over to her as soon as was humanly possible.

"Just bring you, I'll figure out dinner." She looked up at him with a strange intensity for a moment. "And Edward, thank you." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "For not… for being… for understanding."

He wasn't sure what it was she was thanking him for understanding; her avoiding him all week, her mood swings, her asking for help, or all of the above. And in the end, it didn't really matter, anyway. She was what mattered.

"Anytime, Bella. I'll see you later," he said with conviction.

Bella turned to walk away, but paused before saying, "I'm really looking forward to it." And with that, she smiled and left the store.

Edward could feel the difference in Bella, there was no hesitance, no uncertainty. It wasn't lost on Edward how different these dinner plans were compared to the last time they made them.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Looking back, he realized he'd been so focused on asking her out, and hoping that she'd say 'yes', that he didn't really pay attention to the signs. And oh, the signs were there. The hesitancy in her eyes, her body language, they screamed 'unsure'. So when she called to cancel their date, her voice shaking and her words stuttering, he knew he'd pushed too much, too fast. It took all he had not to beg her to change her mind but to carefully choose his words so as not to scare her away more than he already had.

Sunday night, while he was still glowing from her acceptance, he couldn't resist texting Bella with a goodnight message. In hindsight, he was sure that his message freaked her out, just a little bit. And it hurt, so much, that she canceled, but he knew he was at least partially to blame and because of that, he knew he'd have to suck it up and be patient.

Being patient, well, that was going to be hard. Patience wasn't something he was good at in the first place, and now, the urge to be near her, to touch her, was ever-present. The connection he felt with her wasn't something he'd imagined, it was real; he knew that. But he also knew that something held her back. Using clues from their conversation the night before, he assumed it had something to do with her parents' marriage and subsequent divorce, but he couldn't be sure.

When his logical mind started to second-guess his emotions and tell him that this was a mistake, she wasn't the one, a vision of Bella dressed in white, or Bella surrounded by laughing girls, assaulted his memory and he knew. He might not be able to explain it, but he knew. She was his life, his future.

His mood changed drastically Sunday after her phone call. Mike and Jess had to have noticed it, they'd known Edward too long not to, but thankfully they didn't mention it. Edward finished the rest of his lessons a bit mechanically and headed out earlier than he'd planned.

Grabbing his keys and his phone, he decided a nice long walk would be good for him, and without further thought, he headed toward the beach. The closer he got, the stronger the smell of the sea, the louder the crash of the waves and the screeches of the seagulls; even the sun felt hotter once he was standing on the sand, staring off into the horizon. With his senses assaulted by the scene in front of him, Edward simply sat down on the sand, put his head in his hands and sighed. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, quietly lost in his own thoughts.

Peals of laughter drew him from his musings, and he looked up to see a couple of women walking arm in arm along the water's edge, laughing so hard at times they could barely stay upright. As the waves lapped at their feet, they squealed and ran away, only to chase the tide back when it receded. Edward couldn't help but smile at the picture they presented.

The sunlight shimmered and danced as the scene in front of him changed, and suddenly Edward was watching two different women giggle and chase the receding waves. In the early light of dawn, with wisps of fog still lingering along the shore, Alice and Bella danced along the edge of the water. Arm in arm, they were so close that their dark hair mingled together and it was hard to tell where one woman ended and the next one started. Their friendship was happy and easy.

Edward's cell phone rang in his pocket; the sunlight sparkled around him and once again he was back at the beach, with unfamiliar women now giggling at his staring. He recognized the ring tone, and smiled as he answered.

"Hello, Alice."

"Hello, my darling brother, how are you?" Edward could actually hear the smile in his sister's voice.

"I'm fine, Alice. How are you? How's Sophie … and Jasper?" Edward's smile grew at the thought of his little princess, Sophie.

"We're all fine, just missing you… and the beach. I think we're going to come down in a couple weeks, spend the weekend at the beach house."

"That sounds great. Have you talked to Mom and Dad? I thought she said something about that weekend…" The thought of seeing his niece lifted Edward's spirits dramatically. "Unless you're just planning on a whole family reunion thing, Al…"

"Hmm…" Alice considered this. "Maybe I'll call Mom, see what she's doing. A little family reunion doesn't sound too bad. We really do miss you, Edward."

"I miss you guys, too, Al." He couldn't help it, the sadness just leaked into his voice. "It'll be nice to see everyone."

"Okay, what's up, Piano Man?" Edward chuckled at the nickname. Ever since he wrote a lullaby for Sophie, Alice had graced him with it. "Why so sad?"

"Not really sad, Al… just frustrated." He sighed heavily before continuing. It was pointless to try and keep anything from his sister. "I met a woman, and she's perfect, beautiful, funny and smart… but she's sad, too. And there's a connection, I can feel it, I'm pretty sure she can too. But she's holding back, hesitating. And she canceled our date for tonight. She had a perfectly reasonable explanation… but I can't help but feel like I pushed too hard, and now she's backpedaling."

"How do you know she feels the connection," Alice asked softly.

Edward hesitated. He wasn't ready to tell anyone about the visions, hallucinations, fantasies… whatever the hell they were, yet. As it was, he wasn't ready to really think about just what they meant. "I just know, Al. I feel it. The pull to her, it's almost painful sometimes. And then she looks at me with those enormous doe eyes, and I'd do anything."

"Wow, okay… Well, that's new for you. You've never mentioned a 'pull' to someone before. At least, not to me…"

"No, you're right, Al, it's new. I've never felt a pull like this to anyone before." Edward made a decision at that point. "I'm pretty sure I freaked her out, coming on so strong. I think I just need to ease up and give her some space."

"That sounds like a good idea, Edward. I'll check with Mom, but I think I'll try to convince her to bring Dad down in a couple weeks, and maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll get a chance to meet this wonderful woman."

"Bella…" Edward said softly. "Her name is Bella."

"That's just perfect." Alice sighed romantically. "I'll call you later in the week once I talk to Mom."

"Okay, Al, that's great. Just let me know." Edward got up and brushed the sand off his pants. "I'll talk to you soon. Give my love to Sophie… oh, and Jasper, too," he added with a laugh.

"I will, Edward," Alice said. "I love you, big brother… and I'm sure everything will work out."

"I think it will, Al… I just have to be patient."

Alice laughed loudly at this. "Okay, good luck with that!"

Edward laughed as well. "Thanks. 'Bye!"

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

The walk back to his apartment Sunday had been easier than the walk to the beach earlier that afternoon. Edward felt better, lighter, after speaking with his sister. He considered calling Emmett and heading over to his and Rose's house, but decided not to in case Bella was home.

Instead, he sat down in his apartment and allowed the music that had been circling in his head since Friday overtake him. Given free rein, the notes swirled around him, weaving their own story. Edward grabbed his guitar and some sheet music and tried to get as much of the music on paper as he could. There were no words - just notes, so he hummed along a melody as he played what he had, and his heart ached just a little less as the random sounds actually became music.

Edward knew the music was Bella. He felt her in each note. And so he played what his heart felt, and for a little while he felt peaceful.

The rest of the week at the music store dragged on. On Monday afternoon, Mike commented about his mood swings on Sunday, genuinely concerned for him.

"I don't mean to pry…" Mike began, and Edward laughed out loud at the irony.

"Of course not, Dear Abby, you never pry."

Mike was mildly offended. "I don't. Well I do, but only because I care." His expression softened and he looked at Edward with brotherly affection. "What happened? You danced in here Sunday morning, happy as can be… and then after that phone call, it was like someone turned all your music off."

Edward debated telling him, although he wasn't sure why; Mike always found out everything anyway. But he was a great listener and offered good advice - he wasn't Dear Abby for nothing. "I had a date with Bella… well, I was _supposed to _have a date with Bella, but she canceled." And Edward proceeded to give Mike the Cliffs Notes version of the weekend.

"Do you think she made up the excuse? Or did something else really come up?" Mike wondered, playing with the cuff of his sleeve. He looked up at Edward. "You're pretty sure she felt the connection, too?"

"I think so, I mean… Yeah, she felt it. For some reason, she's hesitant."

"I think you're on the right path, man. Just give her some space. I've got a good feeling she'll come to you when she's ready."

"I hope so, Mike." Edward looked at his watch. "I've got a lesson in four minutes. Thanks for the ear, you know I appreciate it."

Mike smiled. "What are friends for?"

Edward spent the rest of the week appreciating his friends at the store. He was almost certain that Mike had shared at least some of their conversation with Jess, which he didn't really mind. Jess would never come right out and ask, and he was pretty sure he knew why. He'd have to be blind to miss the way she looked at him sometimes, but he did his best to not encourage it and always treated her kindly. That aside, she was one of his oldest friends and she meant a lot to him.

On Wednesday afternoon, Eric came in to close, and announced to the store in general, "There is the _hottest_ '67 Camaro across the street!" Edward's feet felt glued to the floor as Jess and Mike both went with Eric to gawk at Bella's car; of course it had to be her car. The three of them groaned as the car drove down the street, a blur of flowing brown hair and hot red car.

Eric looked at him sideways. "Man, you missed it! It is the _sweetest_ ride!"

With a small smile on his face, Edward said, "I've seen it already." And then he walked into his office.

As he got there, his cell phone started to ring. He glanced at the screen, seeing the familiar number and sighed. He'd been avoiding Emmett and Rose, only because he simply didn't know what to say. However, seeing Bella's car across the street from his store gave him a bit of hope.

"Hey Em, what's up?"

"Nothing man, what's up with you?" Emmett didn't hold a grudge. It wasn't in his nature. "Where ya been? My fridge has too much beer here without you. And Rose is wondering why you're not around."

"I've just been sticking close to home." Edward debated on what to tell Emmett, but decided in the end to just tell him the truth. "I wanted to give Bella a little bit of space."

"What? Why? I thought you guys really hit it off on Saturday?" Emmett was understandably confused.

"We did, I guess. I asked her out when I walked her home, and she said yes, but it was a kind of 'I'm-not-sure' yes. But then she canceled on Sunday, just a couple of hours before we were supposed to meet." Edward sighed into the phone, running his hand through his hair. "I think I pushed too hard, Em."

"Oh, well maybe she had a good reason."

"She did, for canceling. But she's working on the festival, and she turned down my offer of help, she wouldn't consider meeting up during the week and said she'd call me after the festival was over." He sat down at his desk, looking over the music he'd written recently. Everything reminded him of Bella.

"Yeah… that's avoiding. Well, um, maybe she's just not that into you?" Emmett laughed at his own joke. "I'm kidding, you know I'm kidding."

Edward laughed, happy he'd answered the phone. "I know, Em.

"Listen, maybe she just needs time. She's new in town, and she seems to have baggage… I really thought she was into you, though."

"Me, too." Edward sighed. "I have no choice but to give her time."

"I get ya, man. I hope she comes around soon. She's cute, and you guys look good together. But don't quote me, 'cause I'll deny that I said that shit."

With that last bit of wisdom, Emmett hung up.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Edward actually contemplated canceling his Friday afternoon lessons just to see Bella sooner. His last two lessons were uneventful, a twenty-something guy learning the guitar, and a giggling, thirteen year old girl who didn't take her piano lessons seriously at all. On any other day, Edward would probably have mentioned something to the girl's mother, but his mind was already an hour ahead of his body, waiting for him on Bella's front step.

Edward stopped on the way to Bella's to pick up wine and pastries. He couldn't arrive at her house empty-handed, but he wasn't sure what she kind of wine liked, so he went with what she had brought to Rose and Emmett's house. _She wouldn't have brought it if she didn't like it, right?_ He remembered with great clarity how delicious the pastries were, so if things didn't go well tonight, at least there'd still be dessert.

He could hear the music through the front door as he took a minute to calm himself. She was listening to one of the bands that was playing in the festival over the weekend, their music a mix of folksy rock that was popular with his customers. He gathered from the volume coming through the door that she liked the music, and that thought made him smile. Their love of music was something they definitely had in common. Her whispered comment about learning the piano came rushing back to him, and Edward realized that he would do just about anything to sit down on a piano bench and teach her to play.

Once the song came to a close, Edward knocked on the door. Bella answered quickly, her cheeks flushed a gentle pink and her eyes bright and happy. The music definitely agreed with her, although Edward hoped for just a moment that the thought of seeing him put a bit of that color in her cheeks and sparkle in her eyes.

"Hey! Come on in… You're earlier than I expected." Bella welcomed him with a smile. "Did you blow off a lesson? You didn't have to do that, you know…"

He followed her into the house, fighting the urge to pull her to his chest and hold her close. "No, I didn't blow off any lessons, just left after the last one instead of sticking around until closing. Mike said he'd close for me."

"Oh, that was nice of him. Mike's the blond one, right?" Bella led him into the kitchen where she took the wine and pastries from his hand. "Thank you, by the way. You didn't need to bring anything. Wow, someone was paying attention…" Bella noted when she saw the wine.

"Um, yeah, at least I knew you liked it." Edward chuckled softly. "Mike's the blond, he's the Assistant Manager, Eric's the dark haired guy, always got his face in a box of vinyl or a catalog.

"Thank you," she said softly, gesturing toward the wine. "It was very sweet of you. Jess is the easiest one to remember, being the only girl and all."

Edward smirked. "Yeah, that helps distinguish her."

"She seems really sweet. You want some wine?" Bella got glasses and a bottle opener. "The guys seem nice, too."

"I'd love some." He smiled his thanks. "The whole staff is great, we've been working together for so long, they're like family."

Bella handed him his glass. "You want to sit outside? I wasn't planning on eating for a bit, but I can start everything now if you're hungry. Or I've got snacks…"

"Let's sit outside, have a snack. I'm easy." Edward grabbed their glasses and the bottle while Bella grabbed some snacks and they made their way out to the deck.

Settled into a lounger next to Bella, Edward fought the urge to question her. He knew he had to ease into things so as not to chase her away again. But it was hard. He wanted to know everything about her; why she was sad, why she was alone, why she was hesitant. He also wanted to know all the good things; what her favorite color was, her favorite book, movie, song. The things it took a relationship to learn. Edward knew he had to be patient. But as visions of a future with Bella danced around his mind, patience was hard to find.

He was lucky, though. Something had changed in Bella, she wasn't so hesitant anymore. Shy, yes. But she was welcoming when before she seemed closed off. She blushed more, and stuttered less. Her blush – it thrilled him. It was something she couldn't hide, couldn't control, and every time it happened, he felt himself fall harder for her.

"I'm sorry," Bella began, clearly nervous, yet determined to have this conversation. "I'm sorry I canceled and completely blew you off. The canceling I couldn't help, but the other… well, that's all me."

"It's okay, Bella –"

"No, it's not. I'm not used to relying on anyone. And there you are, offering to help, being so great, and I just freaked. I'm sorry, Edward."

"So, you, um… you want my help?" That wasn't quite the question he wanted to ask, but he chickened out at the last minute.

Bella's cheeks colored lightly. "If you're still offering it, I'd love it."

The word 'love' coming from her lips sent a shock straight to his chest. "Anything, Bella."

"So you forgive me, for being a co… for blowing you off? I really didn't want to cancel our date." The lovely color deepened and she looked off over his shoulder, avoiding eye contact.

"Of course, Bella." And then the filter was gone and the question just came tumbling out of his mouth. "So you _do_ want to go out with me, then?" Edward held his breath and prayed.

Her eyes returned to his, and she whispered softly, "Yes."

His sigh of relief could barely be heard over the crashing of the waves. "Thank God."

Bella giggled quietly and then slapped her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, it's not funny."

_God, she's just stunning._ "I know, it's okay." Edward felt himself relax in his chair; more at ease than he'd been since seeing her for the first time. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said, turning her body toward him and tucking one leg underneath herself. "Shoot."

"You said you're not used to relying on anyone… there's no one you can rely on?" he asked gently.

Her face grew sad and Edward cursed himself for putting that look there, but he also knew that in order to move forward, they had to talk, to get to know one another.

"Not really, no. I'm an only child, my dad died about six months ago, and my mom… well, we don't have the best relationship."

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry about your dad. Was he sick?" Edward's heart broke at the thought of her suffering through the loss of a parent.

"Not in the way you mean, no. Charlie was cop, Chief of Police in the little podunk town where I grew up, about three hours west of Seattle." She took a deep breath. "It's so ironic, nothing ever happened there, so getting shot in the line of duty is almost unheard of."

Edward gasped at this piece of news. "That's awful, Bella."

"It really was. Some drug dealers had this little house tucked away in the woods where they were manufacturing their crap; the whole operation was based outside our little shitty town." Her voice grew bitter with the memories. "It was far enough out of town that they thought no one would notice the traffic in and out, and the nearest neighbor was three miles away. The setup was really something else.

"Anyway, regular patrol of the road noted suspicious activity, and the buzz around town gave them enough of a reason to check it out. So Charlie went out with one of the deputies, just a friendly little visit, but one of the dealers freaked out and started shooting." She took a deep breath before continuing, her voice quivering with the tears she was holding in. "They severed his spinal cord; he was instantly paralyzed."

"But he was still alive." Edward's voice was barely a whisper. "Did they catch them?"

"Yeah, the shooter was shot, one of the guys ran off into the woods, but the other two were caught. They're in prison now." Bella visibly shuddered. "And Charlie was adapting to the chair, to his limitations, to retirement."

Edward knew to keep quiet and let her finish, he could tell it was a struggle for her to share the story and wondered if she had told anyone else.

"For two years I took care of him, did everything for him. He seemed in good spirits on the outside, but he was always making sure I had a plan for once he was gone. Did you know that he picked this place out?" She gestured to the beach. "Not the house, just the area. He wanted me to start over someplace sunny… it rains a lot in Forks."

Bella looked up at Edward, pain clear in her eyes. "A blood clot travelled from his leg to his heart six months ago, killing him almost instantly." She looked away with a sob. "I'm sorry." She covered her face with her hands.

"Oh, Bella, don't be sorry." Edward gave up the pretense of keeping his hands to himself and gathered her into his arms. "He's your dad, you're allowed to cry for him." He stroked her hair as he spoke, keeping both his hands and his voice as gentle as possible.

Edward rocked her, offering comfort the only way he knew how, and Bella quietly accepted his comfort, her body relaxing against his.

"He helped me pick out the car, too." Bella looked up and Edward wiped the leftover tears off her face. "He never got a chance to see the final product," she said sadly.

"I think he can see it from where he is," Edward said softly, giving her a gentle smile.

"I hope you're right."

He cupped her cheek gently. "I'm sure of it."

As Edward gazed into her eyes, he knew that he'd remember that moment the rest of his life. She stared back - her eyes still wet, her eyelashes clinging to that last tear, and all he wanted to do was kiss her, but he knew his timing was all wrong.

So instead, he brushed her hair out of her face, gave her one last squeeze and said, "You about ready for dinner? All this talking has me given me quite the appetite."

"Me, too," she said. Before she stepped away from him, she reached up her hand and placed it on his cheek. "Thank you."

Edward immediately leaned into her touch; all the wrongs in the universe were righted simply by the placing of her hand on his face. To keep that touch for a second longer, he placed his hand over hers.

"Anytime, Bella. And I mean that." With a wink, he grasped her hand and intertwined their fingers, pulling them toward the kitchen. "Now, feed me."

An hour later, they relaxed over dessert, a new level of comfort between them. All during dinner, she peppered Edward with questions, and into dessert, those questions continued.

"Why the beach? Why North Carolina, for your store?" She sat curled up in her chair, leaning towards him, her hand under her chin – the epitome of 'interested'.

"My parents own a house a couple of miles from here, and we used to come here for vacations when I was a kid. I just remember thinking this was the best place ever, and year after year the urge to come back just grew. Finally, after college, I decided to just move here for good. I knew I wanted the store, it's been my dream forever…" Until recently, the store was really the only thing he ever dreamed about.

"How did you afford to buy a store, at what? Twenty-two?" Bella was startled.

"Nana Platt, that's my mom's mother, left me some money in trust when she died; it came to me when I turned twenty-one."

"Wow, lucky you. Oh, I mean…" She blushed at her faux pas. Edward smirked at her and she smacked him on the arm. "You know what I mean."

Laughing, he said, "I know, I'm teasing… I never really knew her – she died when I was little, so it's not like I miss her terribly. And I am lucky, to be able to do what I love without worrying about where my next mortgage payment is coming from."

"So, why don't you live in the beach house, then? Why live above the store?" Her interest in his life sent his heart soaring.

"I like being right there, close to the store and to town. Plus, it's their house – Mom and Dad's. I've never had the urge to buy a place of my own, but I'm getting there." He looked out to the horizon and caught a glimpse of the water crashing onto the sand. "I really miss the beach."

Bella followed his gaze out to the water, where the evening sky was throwing oranges and pinks around for their enjoyment. "What about your parents, your sister… where are they? Don't you miss them?"

Edward smiled thinking of his sister and Bella laughing on the beach. _I wonder if that will ever happen. _"Alice and Jasper live in Virginia, right outside of D.C. I miss Alice a lot, she's always been right there, always known everything there is to know about me. Their daughter Sophie is five."

"My parents are in New York, Dad specializes in Leukemia at Sloan-Kettering and Mom's on the board of a non-profit foundation that raises money for childhood cancer. They're both looking at retiring soon, and they spend as much time at the beach house as they can." Edward looked at Bella hesitantly. "I know they'd love to meet you."

"Oh, well… I'm sure that would be nice."

_Okay, too soon. _

Edward changed topics, not wanting to smother her. "So, I was thinking you could use the store as kind of a home-base for the festival this weekend? It's close, we have wi-fi, you can take a break if you need it, regroup, that kind of thing. Plus, it's got all of us music geeks."

"Really?" she asked excitedly. "That would awesome. Tyler was thinking we could use the café, but it's not close enough, and the pub will probably be full of people… This is much better."

"Yeah, of course, really." He paused, trying to figure out how to ask the next question. "So, um, tell me about Tyler?"

Bella took one look at him and understood immediately, because she said, "It's not like that. He's a nice guy, you'll like him. Trust me, okay?"

And looking into her eyes, Edward understood what she was saying without words. There was nothing between the two of them; he had nothing to be jealous about. He could feel the stress fall off him.

"Okay. I do, you know… trust you. And I'm looking forward to meeting him."

They spent the rest of the evening discussing the bands that were playing at the festival. Edward was impressed with the amount of research Bella had done during the week. It made his heart ache a little less that she hadn't lied about that; she really had a lot of research required for her job.

The bottle of wine was empty, the pastries were gone and the moon was high in the dark sky when Edward realized how late it had become. Talking to Bella was easy, her company made him feel complete, as if a piece of him he hadn't realized was missing was finally back in its proper place. He really didn't want the night to end, but knew that he needed to go home.

He helped her bring in all the dishes, glasses and bottles into the kitchen and got himself ready to go. Seeing her keys on the counter reminded him of something.

"I meant to tell you, everyone in the store loved your car; you should have seen them run to the window the other day…" Edward watched the pink creep up her cheeks. _Beautiful._

"Oh, really? It must have been Wednesday, right? I had to stop at the dry cleaners and then the library, so I parked it right there in front, I guess everyone saw it, huh?" she babbled.

Edward stared at her, letting hope settle in his chest. _She's babbling, she's flustered, she was parked in front of the store… maybe…_

Needing to soothe her, he reached out stroked her cheek. This time, she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and allowing a small smile to grace her lips. And Edward was done for.

He didn't move for a moment, just watched her, keeping his hand on her face. After a moment she opened her eyes, but said nothing, just watched him and waited. He moved very, very slowly, allowing her time to say no, to change her mind, to move away. But she didn't.

With his hand soft on her cheek, he slowly leaned his head down until their foreheads were almost touching. She stared up into his eyes, hers trusting and sure. And then, they fluttered closed again. It was too much; Edward leaned the rest of the way and touched his lips to hers.

Absently, he felt her hands settle at his waist, and he lifted his hand to cradle her head, sinking his fingers into her silky hair. He captured her bottom lip, its plump bow beckoning to him, and sucked on it lightly, and was rewarded with the sexiest moan of pleasure. Bella's hands fisted his shirt and she returned the favor, taking his top lip between her own, and running her tongue along it, tracing it gently.

With a groan, Edward deepened the kiss, moving his other hand into her hair and holding her head captive while he tasted her bottom lip, running his tongue along its softness. Unable to hold back any longer, he gently slipped his tongue into her mouth, seeking hers. He felt her shudder when their tongues finally touched; his slid against hers slowly; tasting her sweetness, learning her texture, feeling her for the first time. And in his head, the music played.

_Together can never be close enough for me, to feel like I am close enough to you._

Slowly, the kiss eased from intense tangling to gentle touches and pecks, and then Edward simply closed his eyes, rested his forehead against Bella's and said, "Perfect."

Bella's arms were still wrapped around his waist, holding him tight, so he could feel the chuckle coming from inside her. "Mmm, yes…" She looked up at him and kissed him gently once again. "Amazing."

Saying goodnight was painful but necessary, and they made plans to have breakfast before the festival started. With another gentle kiss at the door, Edward said goodnight and headed home, joy emanating from every pore of his body.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

* * *

><p>Opening lyrics from "Unfold" written by Marié Digby.<p>

**A/N - **Hi and thanks for reading! Sorry for the lack of review replies, I usually do them over the weekend, and Irene just threw my entire schedule off with her taking my power, internet and such away. God bless those suffering from her devastation. Yes, Deb, you! I hope to catch up on all of the reviews this week.

I hope that those who expressed hatred of Bella see her differently after this chapter. People aren't always how they appear.

Constant thanks to Katie and Jen for pre-reading, always offering support and pimpage. Thanks to everyone who pimp on twitter, especially Katmom, who seems to pimp daily, and to Jadalulu/JadaPattinson for tweeting and rec'ing the story and nearly knocking me off my feet.

Oh, and before I forget, Katie reviewed my o/s Canvas on The Fictionators this past week. I'm going to put a link up in my profile to it, check it out! ILY K!

Jen

[/long-ass A.N]


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six –Seaside Music Festival**_

_**_**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~<strong>

_Oh, it's hard to see beautiful in your own eyes, but you make me beautiful for the very first time._

_._

**Goodnight Edward, sweet dreams. ~B**

With a smile on her face, Bella plugged her cell phone into the charger, grabbed her throw and walked out to the balcony to sit for a minute before bed. She needed this daily ritual to help the evening sink in. She needed to let _that kiss _sink in.

Lifting her face towards the sky, she watched the clouds pass gently in front of the moon, stealing of bit of its light in their wake. The stars weren't so bright that evening, but it didn't affect her mood at all. _Maybe I can share my glow with them tonight._

Bella touched her fingertips to her lips, remembering the feel of Edward there, and her smile grew even wider. She pulled the blanket tighter around her and sighed.

"Oh, Dad… he kissed me tonight… and I felt more alive than I ever felt before; more than I ever felt with Sam. That's good, right?"

The night breeze caressed her face gently and in that moment, it was answer enough for Bella.

She returned to her bedroom to find the little red light on her cell phone blinking.

**Sweet dreams, Bella. I can't wait for breakfast. ~E**

Sleep came easier that night.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

"Favorite color?"

"Blue… no, green. No, blue. Blue and green!" Bella laughed, feeling her face flush. Her indecision was a new thing and solely based on her fascination with the clear green of his eyes. "What's yours?"

"Red." Edward smiled while indicating her empty coffee cup. "You want some more?"

Bella looked at her watch. They had been sitting in the café for close to two hours, just talking, and as much as she would have loved to stay all day, she had a job to do.

"Why don't we get some to go? I'll get some for Tyler, too." She saw the shadow pass over Edward's eyes at the mention of Tyler's name and sought to reassure him. She placed her hand over his, squeezing gently. "You'll like him, trust me."

Some of the shadow receded, but it didn't completely clear from Edward's expression. "I do trust you," he said softly, squeezing her hand in return. "Let's get that coffee and head to the store."

Walking from the café, their conversation once again became fun and easy. Bella had parked her car behind the store, next to Edward's Volvo – which gave her a giggle; it was such a grown-up car. As they walked, she felt his hand brush hers several times before gently grasping it and lacing their fingers together. He looked at her cautiously, asking with his eyes. She smiled and squeezed his hand in return, perfectly content.

"Why the Volvo?" Bella couldn't resist teasing him.

"What's wrong with my car?" He sounded almost affronted, but one look at Edward's face told Bella that he knew she was teasing. "It's safe, it's reliable, and it has a lot of power." He smirked at her.

"It looks like an old-man car." Bella giggled and dodged the hip-check he gave her.

"Are you calling me an old man?" He stopped and gazed down at her, laughter in his eyes.

"Nooooooo, of course not." Bella rolled her eyes and held back her laughter. She couldn't remember having so much fun just walking and talking.

"Damn right," Edward muttered, chuckling.

Bella looked up at him, catching something in his voice. He must have been waiting for her to look up at him, because the moment she lifted her face, he pressed his lips to hers. She was startled for a moment, but quickly felt her bones begin to melt from the warmth of Edward's mouth on hers. His tongue came out to sweep over her lips quickly before slipping into her mouth to say 'good morning'. He tasted like cinnamon and coffee and just Edward, and Bella sighed in delight.

Just as quickly as it began, it was over, and Edward lifted his head from hers with a smirk. Bella licked her lips, savoring his taste as she heard him mutter, "Old man, my ass."

Bella giggled, linking her arm through his. "Come on, Gramps. Let's get this show on the road."

"Gramps?" Edward growled in her ear. "I'll show you 'Gramps'."

Bella shivered from his breath in her ear. "You'll have to show me later, ok? We have an audience."

They both looked up, realizing that they were standing in front of the store. With Mike and Jess gaping at them out the window.

"Time to face the music," Edward whispered with a laugh. He laced their fingers together again, and they entered the store.

Bella felt a bit awkward walking into the store with Edward after their little show, but she didn't see any choice in the matter. Mike was more than happy to see her. Jess seemed a little reserved, and if Bella read the look on her face, she was pretty certain she understood why. She did seem nice enough the day before, though, if a little shy.

Tyler hadn't arrived yet, so Bella discussed her plans for the day with Edward, Mike and Jess. They agreed that she and Tyler had planned their days pretty well, but Jess actually suggested a band that neither Bella nor Tyler had considered. Edward was showing her the band's website on his laptop when a familiar blonde came into the store. For a moment, Bella couldn't quite place her, but once she opened her mouth, it all came back to her.

Bella was quite shocked when the blonde addressed her. She leveled those cold blue eyes right at Bella and said, "Already moving on to another guy, _sweetie?_" Her voice was sickeningly sweet as she glanced from Bella to Edward and back. "Where's your tall, dark and handsome boyfriend from last weekend?"

Bella opened her mouth to respond but was saved by Tyler, who had actually walked in right behind the blonde. He put on an astonished voice, as if he hadn't heard the whole exchange.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Bella. I can't wait to meet him," he said with a wink, leaning in to shake Edward's hand. "You must be Edward, I'm Tyler Crowley. It's great to meet you." Bella had let Tyler know the change of location for their home base, and he was more than happy to have an established music store with educated and knowledgeable employees to help them.

Tyler turned to the blonde. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

Bella's head snapped up when it was Edward who made the introductions. "Tyler, Bella... this is Irina Denali. She and her sisters have a local band called Northern Lights. Irina, this is Bella Swan and Tyler Crowley. They're writing a piece on the music festival this weekend. You know, the one you're playing in."

Paling beneath her makeup, Irina tried to backpedal. "Oh, so you're not, well, I just thought…"

Tyler cut off her babbling with some good natured teasing. "Oh, I think we all know what you thought."

Mike took pity on her, steering her away from the situation. "Come on, doll. What can I help you with this morning?" When they walked away, presumably to find whatever she needed, Bella let out a little giggle.

"Okay, then," she said, looking at Edward. "Anyway… this is Tyler." She turned to Tyler. "Tyler, this is Edward, owner of Change Your Tune. You want to take a look around… Tyler?"

Tyler pulled his gaze away from Jess, who blushed furiously at the attention.

"What? Um, sure, whatever you want…" He looked at Bella quickly before returning to Jess. "I'm Tyler, Bella's very platonic friend and co-worker, and you must be Jess."

Jess smiled and giggled nervously, and Bella was shocked at the change in her face; it went from pretty to simply stunning with that smile. "It's nice to meet you. Bella said you guys were going to hang out here… I mean use the store, as like a home-base."

Bella turned to Edward, who stood gaping at Jess with his mouth hanging open. She quickly caught his eye and lifted an eyebrow at him. Catching on, he began to speak, "Jess, why don't you show Tyler around the store while Bella and I make some room in my office?"

Bella quickly turned to stifle laughter as Tyler literally jumped at that suggestion. Gallantly, he held out his arm to Jess and said, "That's a great idea, Jess, show me around. I'm all yours."

With another giggle, Jess took Tyler's arm and walked him around the store. Edward turned to Bella with an astonished look on his face. "Jess doesn't giggle. I've known that girl for close to seven years and I've never seen her giggle."

Bella touched Edward's face. "She's a woman, not a girl. And maybe it's the first time she's had something to giggle about in a while." Bella paused for a moment, wondering about how to phrase her next question. "You know how she feels, right?"

He placed his hand over hers, before lifting it and placing a kiss across her palm. "Yes… I've known for a while. But you noticed?" He was clearly surprised.

"A woman knows when another woman wants the man she's interested in –" Bella stopped abruptly, realizing what she had just admitted, and she felt her face grow warm. That was really not something she had planned on blurting out. "I mean, um…"

Edward saved her from further embarrassment when he placed his finger under her chin and encouraged her to raise her eyes to his. They sparkled with happiness; Bella could only assume her admission pleased him. "I'm glad you're interested in me, Bella. I'm interested in you, too. Very interested."

He dropped a quick kiss on her nose before pulling back away from her, and Bella felt slightly bereft from the loss. But she knew that she and Tyler had a big day ahead of them and they needed to get started.

"We'll be back around lunch, ok? You want to catch some of the afternoon with me?" She was putting herself out there more than she was comfortable with and that surprised her. But even more than that, she felt proud for taking a step and having some faith.

"I'm actually trying to free up the end of my day so I can spend the majority of the afternoon with you." He looked at her shyly. "If that's okay… I figured we could grab some dinner and just spending the evening watching whatever bands you had planned to watch."

Bella's heart beat just a little faster at the thought. "That's okay… I mean, it's more than okay. It's good, really good." _Great, now I'm babbling._

"Good," Edward said, chuckling quietly. "Let's get Tyler and you guys can get your day started."

That feat was easier said than done as Tyler and Jess were in a serious-looking discussion and not easily separated. Amidst shy giggles and assurances that they'd be back, Bella and Tyler headed out to the festival.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

It was actually mid afternoon by the time Bella and Tyler made their way back to the store for a real break. Jess spent her lunch hour with Tyler, and Bella made quick stop at the store around one p.m., but since Edward was shifting around his schedule, she didn't linger. She left three pages full of notes, however, and batted her eyelashes at him before she ran out. Hopefully he or Mike had a chance to answer some of her questions in the time she'd been gone.

He was on the phone when she walked into his office, and she quickly tried to apologize, but he gave her a big grin, held up his hand and motioned her in. As she sat on the edge of his desk enjoying the view, she tried not to listen to his conversation. But that was impossible.

"Right, Al, got it. I'll run by Friday evening to check. No, it's fine." He reached out and ran his hand over Bella's, playing with her fingers while he rolled his eyes at his sister. "It's fine, Al, I promise. Mom said Saturday? Great, see you Saturday. Kiss Sophie for me, all right?"

Bella watched their hands together. Never had the simple touching of fingers affected her so much. She had the urge to run hers through his hair, just to feel its softness, but she held herself back, unsure of how he'd react. She looked up from their hands to find him watching her expectantly, his green eyes shining. She found it hard to feel anything but thrilled when he looked at her like that.

"Bye, Al, see you Saturday." He put his phone down and picked up her other hand. "How's your day been so far?"

"It's amazing! You wouldn't believe it, well, I guess you would." She laughed a bit. "But really, it's so different from any of the festivals in Seattle. Just the sunshine makes a huge difference, but the atmosphere is more uplifting, the chemistry positive." She really searched for the right way to explain it. "I think we picked a great mix. I can't wait to write about this."

"Well, you're not done yet," Edward said. "I'm all yours for the rest of the day, and we've got lots of bands left to see before things wind down tonight. Tomorrow should be more low-key, but there will still be plenty."

Bella looked up at him, feeling a warmth spread through her when she heard the words 'I'm all yours'. _Careful Swan… Wait, what the…? Great, now I sound like Rose…_

"How'd you make out on my notes? Did you or Mike make any progress on them?"

He reached underneath her to grab the notes from his desk. "Here, take a look. We didn't get everything but did manage to answer a lot of your questions." He waited for a second for her to look back from the papers to his face. "If you want, we can finish these up after the last band tonight? I can bring my laptop over, we can research together."

"I'd really like that." The thought of them working side by side in her home made her very happy indeed.

Edward looked at his watch. "We really need to get moving if we don't want to miss anything this afternoon." He stood up, held out his hand for hers and asked, "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Bella answered, and together they headed back to the festival.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

"Oh, my God! They're awful!" Bella alternated between laughing and cringing as she and Edward listened to the musical stylings of a band called Yarvard Hard. "Are you sure that's not a typo? It's not supposed to be 'Harvard Yard'?"

"Nope, Yarvard Hard is the name of the band, and they're a local favorite," Edward assured her, chuckling himself.

"Really?" she asked, appalled. "People like them? To listen to? For music?"

Edward laughed outright. "They're an acquired tasted, I guess."

They sat on a bench, with Edward's arm wrapped around Bella's shoulders, far enough away from the speakers so that they could still hear each other. Bella turned from watching the band to look at Edward, not quite sure if he was kidding or not. This was one of the bands that he had suggested, after all.

The setting sun cast even more red in his hair, and her fingers reached out before her brain could stop them. She ran them through the hair at the nape of his neck unconsciously, enjoying the texture and the gentle sound her touch drew from him. Her eyes were drawn to his, and she enjoyed the heat she found there, as well.

Edward watched, apparently waiting to see what she was going to do. His hand was raised, as if he'd begun to touch her and frozen in mid-movement. But something in her eyes must have given him the go-ahead because he lifted his hand and smoothed a few stray wisps of hair away from her face. His fingers lingered on her cheek, then trailed down to trace her neck and finally moved to cup her head before he leaned in and gently placed his lips on hers.

Bella sighed, sliding her fingers fully into his hair, and what had begun as a chaste kiss became something much more. She licked his bottom lip, seeking his taste that she'd been missing all day, and she heard Edward groan as he pulled her flush against him. She opened her mouth as she felt his tongue reach out to hers and groaned herself when she felt the heat and the silk of them sliding together. Soon, she had both hands fisted in his hair, and could feel one of his hands tangled in her hair while the other gripped her hip.

As if remembering where they were, Edward reined in some of the urgency of the kiss, sucking her lower lip into his mouth before placing a gentle peck there. He buried his face in her hair as he panted, trying to catching his breath. Bella shuddered with pleasure when his lips touched her neck, and he inhaled deeply before releasing a shuddering breath of his own.

"God, you smell good," he whispered into her neck, still breathing heavily.

"Mmm, so do you." Bella breathed him in deeply.

"We should focus on the bands." Edward lifted his head, his eyes dark and still a bit wild. Bella felt her stomach clench in response. And then she realized that although there was still plenty happening on the pier, the music had quieted.

"Did we miss the end of Yarvard Hard? Oh crap." She looked up at Edward with a grin. "I can't say I'm really sorry, though…"

"Come on, let's get some food before the next band comes on. Who's up next?" Linking their hands together, Edward steered them toward the food as Bella listed the evening's performers.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

The rest of the evening passed in a flash for Bella. Being with Edward was easy; he was funny, and sweet and hot as hell. He had no idea, of course, but there were several women who gave her the look of death because she was with him. She just held his hand a little tighter and gave them a lovely little smile – they'd had their chance.

Part of Bella wondered what he saw in her. She wasn't blind – she realized she was pretty, in an understated kind of way. But there were gorgeous women around, like that Irina from the store. Obviously Edward knew her, and even more obviously, she was interested in Edward, but he showed no interest in her at all.

Deciding to put her worries aside for the evening, Bella held his hand tighter, snuggled up closer and just enjoyed feeling as if she was the most important person in the world. Because that's exactly the way he made her feel. And it was the most amazing feeling ever.

He introduced her to as many of the performers as he could, and made sure they knew who she was and where she worked. He never said a proprietary word, but stayed by her side the whole evening, keeping some kind of physical contact at all times. Bella felt warm all over each time he laid his hand on her knee or tangled his fingers in her hair. While they walked, he held her hand, and when they stood speaking, he would place his hand at the base of her spine.

Bella liked this the most, as this spot was particularly sensitive, and each time she felt his fingers dance across the thin fabric of her shirt, she felt a corresponding tug deep within her. The most erotic times, however, were when his fingers stroked the skin of her lower back, bared when her shirt separated from her skirt. He seemed to do it almost unconsciously, but Bella was aware of each and every fingerprint on each and every finger on his hand. It was sweet torture and she never wanted it to end.

But of course it had to end, and several hours later, they were back at the beach house and settled in to work on her notes.

"You want red or white? Or beer?" she called from the kitchen, as Edward sat on the couch with his laptop on the coffee table, right next to her laptop.

"Beer's good," he called out. "Is this an 'n' or an 'h'?"

Bella walked back in from the kitchen with his beer and her wine. "An 'h', of course."

"Of course," Edward scoffed, and Bella caught him rolling his eyes. "Your handwriting is atrocious, you know that?"

"Oh please, it's not that bad!" Bella grabbed his notes and then looked up at his face, shocked. "Not all of us can have perfect penmanship, Edward. It's unnatural." She stifled a giggle.

"It's good to have goals, Bella." Edward almost managed to say it with straight face, but was laughing by the end.

Bella laughed back. "Hey, I have goals! But I'll keep that in mind. Now, top five?"

Edward looked over her list from the day. "Yarvard Hard doesn't make your top five, huh?"

"Um, no." Bella stretched out her legs on the coffee table. "Not even my top fifty. Jesus, Edward. They're awful."

"I know… but they are a local favorite. People like that they're awful and still continue to play anyway." He took one of her feet and began to rub it, and Bella thought she'd died and gone to heaven. "The locals like rooting for the underdog, I guess."

Bella moaned, loudly. "Mmm, what? God, that feels good." She closed her eyes briefly and opened them to find Edward gazing at her expectantly. "Yeah, underdogs. No, they suck. Sorry."

Edward chuckled. "It's ok; you don't have to like all the bands, that's not really the point, right? It's more for them to get exposure, isn't it?"

"Yup, that's pretty much the point." She leaned her head back and just enjoyed the feeling of his hands on her, even if it was just her feet.

"So you have your favorites, your not-so-favorites, and your can't-stand-thems. But you'll feature them all. How diplomatic will you and Tyler be about the 'can't-stand-ems'?"

"Diplomatic, I promise." Bella opened one eye and watched him watch her. "You're very good at that." She nodded toward her feet in his hands and was delighted in the pink crept into his cheeks.

"I like touching you," he said simply, not relinquishing his hold on her feet. "Is it helping?"

It was her turn to blush. "Very much so – it's very relaxing."

"I'm glad."

And for a while he simply rubbed her feet, while they talked about the bands and her thoughts on their sets. Shortly before midnight, Edward got up to go home. Bella walked him to the door, where he paused, put his laptop bag on the floor, and placed both his hands on her face. He held her as if she were the most fragile, delicate crystal and with the lightest of touches, he brushed his lips across hers.

Bella rested her hands on his, and for a moment simply breathed him in. Never before had she felt so cherished, so wanted, than she did at that moment. It was as exhilarating as it was terrifying.

"I'll see you for breakfast?" Edward asked quietly, his lips a breath away from hers.

"Breakfast," Bella agreed, not pulling her head away.

Edward touched his lips to hers one more time before lifting his head and smiling at her. "Goodnight, Bella."

"Night, Edward." Bella held the door and watched as he got in his car and drove away.

The balcony was waiting for her, the stars and the moon were anxious to hear about her day, so Bella made her way upstairs to prepare for bed.

And for the second night in a row, sleep came easier than usual.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

"Northern Lights? Isn't that a little cliché for a band from Alaska?" Bella wondered aloud around a bite of a cinnamon nut muffin at the café the following morning. "These are so good, by the way… you wanna taste?" She offered Edward a bite of her muffin.

Edward leaned forward and she popped the muffin in his mouth. "Yes, it's actually a local joke. Didn't you notice the name of the bar you and Tyler had dinner at?"

Bella tipped her head, trying to remember. "The Moose Lodge? Oh, shit, I get it. They're all about the Alaskan references. That doesn't really make sense here, though."

Edward laughed. "That's why it's a joke. They're a decent band, though. Irina and her sisters, Kate and Tanya, sing and play guitar, they change drummers every couple of months, though." He lowered his voice conspiratorially. "Word is Tanya goes through drummers pretty quick."

"What? How does she – oh." Bella laughed. "That's gotta be difficult on the band, huh? Is she as bitchy as her sister?"

"No, she's not nearly as, um, she's just sort of really friendly, I guess. Rose calls her a slut." Edward was a distinct shade of pink by the end of that sentence.

"Oh goodie, we've got Bitchy and Slutty… do I even want to know what the other sister is like? Do I really want to watch this spectacle live?" Bella was having a hard time containing her mirth and giggling at Edward's discomfort.

"No, Kate's normal. I mean, she's nice." The pink in his cheeks turned even pinker.

"Oh really?" Bella asked, but before she could say anything else, her cell phone rang. She answered it while Edward cleaned up their mess.

"That was Tyler, he's already at the store… he wants coffee. And I could swear I heard Jess in the background. I thought she wasn't working until later?"

Edward gathered their things and met Bella online where she was getting coffee to-go. "Maybe she decided to come in early…"

"You don't think they…" Bella asked, covering her giggles with her hand. "No, no. There's no way. They met yesterday!"

Edward pierced her with a look that seemed almost _hungry_. "Sometimes one meeting is all it takes, Bella."

Bella felt her eyes go wide and stared at him in amazement. For a moment, the pull to him, the sense of completion and rightness was overwhelming and she felt almost dizzy. Something in her face must have given that away because after a moment, Edward smiled his lazy smile and took her free hand.

"Come on, let's go see."

As they strolled to the music store, Bella thought back over the last week. She had only known Edward for a little more than a week, and she would only admit it to herself, but she felt enormously comfortable with him given such a short time period. There was something about him that complemented her, filled in the holes and the cracks that she didn't even realize were there. After years with Sam, she'd never felt that way. _Because you weren't the right woman for him. Emily was. _

Giving herself a mental shake, Bella set those thoughts aside. She had plenty of things to worry about without allowing Sam and Emily more space in her mind. They'd moved on, she'd moved on. Life went on.

She swung Edward's hand in hers, determined to shake the mood her thoughts had brought. "What time are you joining me today? How many lessons do you have this morning? Do you think the store will be busy?"

"I'm not sure. Just a couple. Pretty busy for a Sunday. And remember, you've got a later start, no one wants to play early on a Sunday – everyone's hungover anyway, so there's no rush to get down there." Edward chuckled. "Feel free to stick around the store and hang out with me, do some research, drill Jess and Tyler for details, whatever…"

"What? No – Oh, shut up!" Bella laughed at him, finally realizing he was teasing her. "So, what time do you think, maybe three or so?" She tried not to sound too desperate, but it really was more fun with him to enjoy the music with her.

"Three sounds about right. Gives me a chance to get catch on some paperwork I've been putting aside for the last few days."

"I'm not keeping you from anything more important, am I?"

Edward stopped them in their tracks and turned to gaze down at her. "Nothing's more important, Bella. I promise."

There was something lingering in his eyes, the tone of his voice, that told Bella she was missing _something_, but she couldn't place her finger on it. That something caused prickles of awareness at the back of her neck and sent little jolts of electricity down her spine, anchoring her feet to the ground where she stood, yet making her knees feel weak and wobbly. For a moment she was simply wrapped up in awareness of Edward.

As if sensing this, he trailed a gentle finger down her cheek, and his eyes warmed with an unnamed emotion. "_You_ are important, Bella."

She lowered her gaze, unsure how to respond to his declaration. It was so soon, only a week and a few days. _How can he be so sure already?_

She looked back up at him, but the intense look was gone, replaced by a hesitant smile. "Hey? No pressure, I just wanted you to know." He reached down to grasp her hand in his and squeezed it gently, reassuringly. "You ready?"

Bella squeezed back, and offered up a smile. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."

Jess and Tyler had their heads together over the computer when Bella and Edward walked into the store. Their closeness startled Bella, their ease with each other after knowing each other for a mere twenty-four hours. But she couldn't help but smile at their infectious laughter; Tyler seemed much younger than he appeared last week and Jess – well, Jess was a whole new woman. She practically glowed.

Tyler was the first to spot them entering the store. "Hey, guys. Good morning. Is that coffee?"

Edward handed it over. "Sure is. What time did you two get here? Jess, I thought you were coming in later?" Bella snapped her head around to stare at him, surprised at his lack of subtlety.

Jess turned a pretty shade of pink, but other than that didn't seem to mind. "I wanted to help Ty out with his notes, and we were out so late last night, I mean, um, watching the bands… we didn't have a lot of time." She finished a little quietly, "I just wanted to help some more."

"It sounds like you two had fun yesterday," Edward offered, as if he was trying to keep Jess from feeling awkward.

"It was the most fun I've ever had, and I've been coming to this festival for four years now." Tyler smiled at Jess. "Jess had me listen to some of her favorite bands, Bella, so we switched around some of the artists. I hope that's okay."

Bella laughed. "We did too, it's fine. He…"she pointed at Edward "… made me listen to this awful band named 'Yarvard Hard'. And I'm not kidding about awful."

Tyler bent over laughing. When he straightened up, he looked at Edward. "You didn't?" Edward raised an eyebrow. "You did? Oh man, well, I guess she has to hear them sometime, a sort of initiation."

Jess looked at Bella, horrified. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I had no idea that _he_ put them on your list, or I would have warned you." She gave Edward a dirty look. "They really are terrible, but the locals just love them. Usually they play on Saturday nights after everyone's too drunk to care, but I think their spot was pushed up this year."

Bella smiled, remembering the moment exactly. It wasn't a moment she'd soon forget. "Yeah, they played at twilight, just as the sun was setting." She caught Edward's gaze and added, "It wasn't so bad after all."

Edward smiled back at her, his cheeks a bit pink, obviously remembering the steamy kiss they shared. "You want to use my computer before you guys head out?" He gestured back to his office.

"Sure," she said. "Tyler, what do you think, half an hour?" She looked at her watch.

"Sounds good, B." He looked at his watch quickly before giving her a wink. Then he turned all of his attention back to Jess, who looked at him adoringly. Bella felt like she was witnessing something private and rushed back to Edward's office.

He was listening to voice mail when she walked in. She did her best to walk in quietly and give him privacy, but Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him while he listened to the message. Bella watched his face as he listened, the message made him happy. It astounded her how much she wanted to see him happy.

"That was Alice. Change of plans, she and Jasper will be here with Sophie on Friday evening. Care to help me open up the house for them for the weekend?" he asked beseechingly, turning those beautiful green eyes up at her. He looked so young, so light and happy that there was no way she could turn him down.

"Sure, sounds like fun. When?"

He paused to consider. "How about I pick you up for lunch on Friday, then we can take of all the fun stuff afterwards?"

"Ok." Bella fidgeted, wondering for a moment how to ask her next question. "Um, Edward?"

He must have caught the hesitancy in her voice because his eyes shot right up to hers. "Do you not want to have lunch? We don't have to open the house, I can do it."

"No, that's not it… Um, are we, uh, are we dating? I mean, officially?" She could feel the heat from her face radiating down her neck. "Never mind, that was a stupid thing to ask…"

Edward pulled her down on to his lap, holding her hands in his. That intense look was back in his eyes, the look that said she was precious to him. "It wasn't a stupid thing to ask. And I'd like that – officially." He touched his forehead to hers; easing her worries, her embarrassment, her fears for the moment. "I'd like that very much."

She sighed in response, and her body relaxed against him. "Me, too," she whispered, and she felt Edward relax as his eyes closed. His breath was gentle on her face as she simply breathed him in, any earlier tension gone.

When he opened his eyes, they were clear and happy. He touched his lips to hers gently before saying, "I'm glad we settled that." He lifted her right hand to his lips and traced the lifeline on her palm. "Tyler's going to be expecting you in a few minutes."

"I know," she whispered, entranced by his mouth on her skin. "He can wait a minute or two."

Edward chuckled, switching her right hand for her left hand. He took his time, kissing each finger before turning it over and kissing the palm of her hand. Bella cupped his cheek, watching the way his eyelashes fluttered as his eyes closed, tenderness welling up from deep inside her.

When he was done, he placed her hands in her lap and ran his hands up and down her arms, as if unwilling to stop touching her. Bella knew she didn't want him to stop touching her, but she had to leave for the festival. Steeling her resolve, she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him hard and fast.

"I gotta go," she said, getting up from his lap. Edward started to get up, but she stopped him. "No, stay there, or I'm never gonna leave." She winked at him and blew him a kiss before turning toward the door. She stopped when she got there and turned back around. "I'll be back around three, okay?"

Edward smiled at her from his desk. "I'll be waiting for you."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Edward had been right, Sunday started off slow, which gave Bella and Tyler time to sit and work through their notes for a while. There weren't as many bands playing on Sunday, but there were some really interesting ones that they both wanted to catch.

After the incident in the store on Friday with Irina, they decided it was probably better that Tyler take in the Northern Lights set. Bella was not interested in seeing Bitchy again, or meeting her sister Slutty, or the mystery sister, either. So Bella and Tyler swapped bands, and Bella took his notes on the bluesy group he'd planned on reviewing.

Bella looked up from his notes, her curiosity getting the better of her. "So, um… you and Jess?"

Tyler smiled. "She's great, isn't she?" For a moment, he looked worried. "There's nothing between her and Edward, right? I got the distinct impression that you and he…" He left the rest unsaid, but lifted an eyebrow in question.

'No, no, there's nothing between them," she assured him. Then she shyly added, "And yes, your impression was correct."

"Cool. He seems like a great guy, he's got a great store and really knows what the customer wants." Tyler looked around the festival. "I've heard of him before, but never had the chance to meet him. He helps put all this together, you know."

"I know." Bella nodded. "Jess is pretty awesome, huh?" she added quietly.

Tyler's face lit up. "She really is."

And with that, conversation seamlessly drifted back to the bands of the festival.

"What time are you heading back to the store?" Tyler asked as they prepared to part for the day.

"I told Edward I'd be back around three to get him. What time is Jess meeting you?"

"She should here any minute, since she's closing the store tonight." Tyler looked at his watch. "You wanna meet back at the store around five or six?"

"That sounds great. I'll see you later." Bella waved as she strolled off to listen to her first band of the day.

"Later!" Tyler called as he walked away.

Sunday was a glorious day, and Bella enjoyed herself immensely. She watched the sets of several bands, some really very good, and some just mediocre, but they all had one thing in common – they obviously loved what they were doing. As she sat in the sunshine, she considered how lucky she was to be doing the same, and she reminded herself to call and thank Ben and Angela for their support during her move. Not everyone was lucky enough to sit in the sun and listen to music or read a book and then write about it for a living.

When she walked into the store a few hours later, she was humming a song from her favorite band of the day. It was one that Mike had suggested, and she couldn't wait to thank him and ask if they had anything recorded that she could add to her library.

Spying him at the register, she called out, "Just the man I wanted to see!"

Mike looked up, looked around him and laughed. "I wouldn't say that too loud, doll." He flicked his head towards Edward's office with a wink. "_He_ might hear you."

"He'll have to understand," Bella said with a laugh. "You were so right! I absolutely loved Sixteen Cents. You have to tell me what they've recorded."

"Sugar, you're in luck." Mike linked his arm through hers. "Come with me and I'll show you all we've got."

Fifteen minutes later, Bella was happily tucking away three discs of music into her backpack when Edward came out of his office looking for her.

"Hey, when'd you get back?" He came around to where she was listening with Mike. "What you got there?"

"Mike sent me to watch Sixteen Cents, and I just love them! Did you know they have three CDs recorded?" Bella gushed.

"Yes, they're _someone's_ favorite local band." Edward looked at him pointedly. "Did Mike get you everything we had?"

Before Mike could answer, Bella interjected, "Yes, and he wouldn't even let me pay for them!"

"You making a move on my girl, Dear Abby?" Edward teased, laughter in his voice.

Mike paused, as if to consider it. "Well, she does share my brilliant taste in music." He winked at Bella before continuing. "I won't for now, but treat her right – this one's a keeper."

Bella laughed at the banter between them, their friendship and respect for each other clear as day. She warmed at Edward's final words.

"She certainly is."

They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening at the festival together. If Bella though that Saturday night had been wonderful, it paled in comparison to Sunday. Perhaps it was getting the 'official' dating status question out of the way, perhaps it was just that they were getting to know each other better, but she'd never felt happier or more alive. Experiencing the music with Edward was more than she could have imagined, their shared love of it only drawing them closer.

Edward followed her back to her house once again, and she left him to make himself at home while she went to get drinks. "You hungry?" she called out to him in the living room.

"No, I'm still full from dinner." They'd had dinner on the pier while watching a very mellow band play acoustic guitar and sing in beautiful three-part harmonies. It was a lovely dinner accompaniment, and they sat quietly, enchanted with the music and with each other.

"Yeah, me too," she said as she walked out carrying a beer for each other them. Edward had already booted up his laptop and was typing away at his notes when she placed the beer in front of him.

"Thanks," he said, and took a long pull from the bottle. "Ah, that's good." He sat back and pulled Bella down to sit down on his lap.

With a sigh, she sank into his embrace, relishing his warmth and his strength. For a few moments, they sat just like that, quiet and calm. But soon, the nearness became too much and not enough all at the same time, and Bella lifted her face, searching his eyes. Then she felt his hands slide up her back and sink into her hair, holding her head still as he ran his nose along her jaw and to her ear, where his warm breath sent shivers down her spine.

"You feel so good," he whispered in her ear, his lips barely brushing her skin.

Bella felt her entire body shudder from that simple sentence. Her head fell back as his mouth moved from her ear to her throat, searing a path down one side and back up the other until he reached her lips. Bella was waiting for him, lips parted and panting. And he didn't disappoint, taking her lips in a kiss that was so much more than any they had shared before. Bella savored the taste of him, cold beer and what she was beginning to recognize as simply Edward; a taste as unique as the delicious way he smelled, warm sunshine and tangy beach.

She shifted in his lap, leaning forward and moving her leg until she was straddling his thighs. And she groaned with the thrill of this new position, the range of motion and reach it allowed her. She fisted both hands in his glorious hair and gave all she had to the kiss. It had been so long since Bella had felt this kind of passion, the deep ache that flared when his tongue tangled with hers, the clenching in her belly when she felt his hands reach down and cup her bottom, squeezing gently. She moaned audibly into his mouth.

She didn't want to stop.

Edward was the voice of reason. His hands eased from her bottom to her waist and his kisses gentled until he was murmuring against her mouth, "So beautiful."

Bella whimpered at the loss of his hands and mouth and heat all around her. She eased down from her knees back onto his lap and slumped, exhausted, into his arms.

"Ssh, beautiful girl." She felt his hands running up and down her arms and the pressure of his lips on her head. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Bella raised her head, seeking his gaze. She didn't say anything – she wasn't sure how to answer him. She wasn't amazing at all. He was amazing.

"You are," he assured her, and placed a tender kiss on her lips before easing her off his lap. "But if we don't work on these notes, you'll never get it done."

Bella sighed, relieved that he wasn't leaving her to sort through everything alone. "Okay, where do you want to start?"

"Why don't we start with your morning and work our way through the day?" he suggested.

And for the next two hours, that's what they did. Bella was quietly in awe of Edward, his attention to detail, his focus on a goal that wasn't even _his_ and his determination to organize all their notes so that she had everything ready to write her blog entries for the festival.

Bella had lunch plans with Tyler on Monday, to organize what they were writing about which bands, so Edward's help was a godsend. When she noticed the time, she forced herself to call an end to their evening. For as much as she loved having him for company, and how much his nearness awakened feelings in her she thought near-dead, he needed to get some sleep.

She walked him out to his car, absently noting a light still on at Rosalie's house. Once he put his laptop bag in his car, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. Bella looked up at the inky sky, relaxing against his body and wondering aloud, "Do you think that people in heaven can see us?" Edward hummed his agreement. "Sometimes I feel like my dad is up there, looking out for me."

"I'm sure he is, Bella." He turned her around, wrapping his arms around her and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "What are you plans tomorrow? Are you free for dinner?"

"Tyler and I have to go over notes… but yes, I'm free for dinner," she said, smiling up at his beautiful face.

"Can I cook for you?" Edward offered.

"Really?" She stared, shocked. "No one's ever cooked for me before," she whispered.

His arms tightened around her. "Let me be the first."

Bella knew he was talking about more than dinner. "I'd like that."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

* * *

><p>Opening lyrics from <em>"Home"<em> written by Kara Dioguardi, Stephen Joseph Finfer and John Shanks.

**A/N -** Hi and thanks for reading! I hope those who weren't feeling the Bella love are feeling a little more now. She's got layers, people... she's complicated.

Thanks and love to Katie (tanglingshadows) and Jen (JenGreen03) for pre-reading this beast and keeping me in line! Thank you to Jen for pimping and rec'ing me on her amazing story, Under the Same Moon. If by some odd reason you're not reading it, then run, don't walk, to my profile for the link. Yes, I beta it, so I KNOW how amazing it is.

Thank you to IndieFicPimp who rec'd my one shot Canvas all week long, if you haven't read it, it's a short Tattward lemony one shot. Go read it, it's fun. And as always, thank you to Katmom, who pimps my story all week long on twitter. You're awesome!

Jen


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven – Faith and Desire**_

_**_**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~<strong>

_Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you._

_._

**Looking forward to dinner, see ya 6. ~B**

Edward grinned at his phone one last time before he put it back in his pocket – the last thing he needed was to get caught gawking at her message again. Eric had found it quite entertaining the first time, although he had backed off pretty quickly when Mike mentioned that the sender of the text was also the owner of the Camaro Eric coveted.

"That car was here? All weekend?" Eric eyed Edward enviously. "Dude! I knew I shouldn't have taken this weekend off!"

Mike snickered. "All weekend. Right next to the Volvo. I think it increased the Volvo's 'old man' factor just by sitting next to it."

"I heard that," Edward called as he walked to his office.

"You were supposed to!" Mike sang to his retreating back, laughing.

And that's how Monday began. Eric had missed Bella's presence in the store over the weekend, so Dear Abby caught him up on the gossip while Jess floated around with a glazed look in her eyes and a goofy grin on her face.

After leaving Bella's on Sunday night, Edward drove home in a bit of daze, himself. They had spent a great deal of time together over the weekend and gotten much more comfortable around each other. Each time she touched him, he melted, and each time she smiled or laughed, he thought his heart would explode from the sheer joy it contained.

The texting started early Monday and continued throughout the morning, but he realized she needed to focus on her job, as well, so he reined in his excitement and told his mind to focus on the store.

Easier said than done, especially when his phone rang sometime after lunch. His heart began to race with excitement, until he looked at the display and realized it wasn't Bella. Taking a deep, calming breath, he answered the phone.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, sweetie," Esme Cullen said, her warmth coming through in just those two words. "Alice told me she called you yesterday about opening the house. It's not going to be a bother, is it, Edward?"

Edward smiled – his mother was so predictable. "No, Mom, it's not a bother at all." He looked at the pages of sheet music spread all over his desk, mixed in with bills and messages. "We'll open it up early in the afternoon before Alice and Jasper get there with Sophie."

"Oh, is Emmett going to help you, honey?"

Edward paused, and there was silence on the phone for a split second too long. And that silence spoke louder than any words could have.

"Who's 'we', Edward?" He could hear the excitement his mother was trying to control. Her voice dropped to almost a whisper. "Are you dating someone, Edward?"

Edward heaved a sigh – this wasn't a conversation he wanted to have with his _mother_. But he knew she worried, as much as she kept the worry to herself and didn't smother him with it. And that was something he greatly appreciated.

"Yes, Mom, I am dating someone. Her name is Bella." He felt the smile on his own face just saying her name.

"Oh, beautiful," his mother gasped. He could hear her sniffle and his heart clenched in reaction.

"Mom, please don't cry."

Esme was silent for a moment and when she spoke again, she was calmer. "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm very happy to hear that you're dating someone… it's just been a long time since Kate, and I worry. You're not getting any younger, and I want grandchildren."

Edward laughed despite himself. "Mom, I'm twenty-nine years old. And if I remember correctly, you have a grandchild – perhaps you've met her? Blonde child, looks kind of like Alice, only cuter?"

"Don't sass your mother, Edward Anthony. Sophie is my grandchild, and I love her dearly. However, I said grandchildren. I want more, lots of them."

A vision of chestnut waves and auburn curls on two little girls danced through this mind, and he smiled just thinking about them. "How about two?" he murmured, still lost in his memory.

"What, sweetie? What about two?"

Edward mentally kicked himself, and let the memory drift away for the moment. "I'm sorry, Mom. I have a lesson. I just noticed the time." He realized he needed to caution her, though. "Can you do me a favor about Bella, please?"

"Sure, honey."

"She's a little shy. She's been through a rough spot and she's a bit hesitant." Edward took a deep breath. "So keep the grandchildren comments to a minimum, okay? Don't overwhelm her."

"Oh Edward, you really care about her, don't you? Of course we won't overwhelm her."

Edward sighed in relief. He knew his parents would love Bella and that she would love them in return, but too much pressure from any one direction might make her withdraw.

"Thanks, Mom."

"I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, too, Mom. See you on Saturday."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Edward heard the roar of the engine through the open windows of his apartment, and went down to let Bella in. The store was already closed – it closed earlier on Mondays than other days, and everyone had already gone home. He smiled at the sight of Bella's car parked next to his and watched greedily as she got out of the car.

The sun was still high enough in the sky to dance along the red and gold highlights in her hair, and the breeze whipped it around her face, causing her to shake her head and laugh. Her laugh was like music to his ears, and in that instant the light shifted, the sounds shifted and he was watching her in a different setting.

She was running along the beach, a child's hand in each of hers, while her skirt whipped around her legs and her hair danced around her head. Their peals of laughter mixed with the cries of the seagulls and the pounding of the waves, and for a moment Edward could even taste salt of the ocean on his tongue. She stopped, laughing and shaking her hair out of her face, and looked up to catch his eye. And the love that Edward could feel consuming him was reflected in her eyes. And then she winked.

The honking horn startled him back to the present, and everything shifted until he was looking at her confused, yet smiling face as she called up to him from the car.

"Edward? Can you help me? I can't carry everything."

He smiled, running down to the car. "What did you bring? I told you I would take care of everything." He stopped at the car and took the things she was holding out of her hands, placing them on the step behind him.

He cupped her face, and brushed his lips against hers in the gentlest of kisses. "Hi." And since that obviously wasn't enough, he dipped his head again for more, capturing her bottom lip and sucking it gently between his before angling his head and deepening the kiss. His fingers sank into her hair and he groaned as he felt her run her hands from his waist, up his back and into his hair. He felt the pull as her hands fisted in his hair and tugged hard enough to cause a pleasurable pain to shudder through him. His fingers tightened involuntarily in hers, and he felt more than heard the gasp as her mouth opened more, and he thrust his tongue inside to seek hers.

What had started out as a gentle greeting quickly escalated to something much bigger. Edward shifted his hips so that he had Bella pressed against her car, and although their difference in height was a bit of a hindrance, she was straining against him as their tongues tangled and twisted together. Bella sucked his tongue into her mouth and Edward momentarily lost all coherent thought, pressing his hips against hers and letting her feel exactly how his body reacted to her.

Bella moaned as she pressed against him. Hearing that moan made Edward realize where they were and what they were doing. He eased back from her mouth, panting against her lips and kissing her in gentle pecks and nips until they had both caught their breath.

Bella looked up at him with slightly glazed eyes and the sexiest flush all over her chest. "Wow."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, wow." He took her hand from where it rested on his shoulder and kissed her palm. "I missed you today."

She giggled, blushing even more. "Yes, I can tell." She looked at their joined hands. "I missed you, too."

Edward took a deep breath. "So what did you bring? I said I would take care of dinner."

"I brought dessert, and more wine, and my laptop. I wanted to show you what Tyler and I worked on this afternoon." Her eyes clouded for a moment. "If you want to see it, of course."

Edward had no words for the feeling – she wanted him to know more about her. He wondered for a moment why she seemed unsure, but set it aside. "Of course I want to see, Bella. I want to know all there is to know about you."

The clouds lifted from her eyes, not entirely, but enough to satisfy him, and she smiled that smile. The one that made him feel one hundred feet tall. "Okay, good. I brought what we did today, and I have to work on it tomorrow and Wednesday; we're meeting again on Thursday and have to send it in Friday morning."

"Well, then let me help you bring everything upstairs."

Half an hour later, Bella had her laptop open on the coffee table while Edward cooked dinner. They talked while he cooked, and every so often, he glanced up to see her watching him with a smile on her face.

"Do you want wine, or something soft since you're driving?" he asked as he started to plate dinner.

"Wine with dinner is fine, thanks." She started to get up, but he waved her back down into her chair, and walked over a glass of chilled white wine. "We're having chicken or fish, huh?"

Edward laughed. "Yup. That's the extent of my wine knowledge. I know what I like and I know white goes with chicken, which is what we're having. You said you like everything."

"I do," she said, sipping her wine. Something in her voice caught his attention again, and as he brought their plates to the table, he finally gave in to the curiosity and asked.

"Is something bothering you?" He had set the table with salad and bread, he even used the good silverware for her. "Do you not like it?"

Bella's face fell, and Edward's heart clenched. "Oh, Edward, it's wonderful. I'm just not used to anyone doing anything for me, and I don't know how to react – I feel like I should be doing something, anything, to help."

Relieved, he smiled into her eyes. "I have no idea why no one's ever done for you before, but it's a travesty. Please, just sit back and let me do something nice for you."

She smiled at the word 'travesty', so Edward assumed he was doing something right. "Everything is wonderful, trust me. It's just new, that's all."

"You deserve wonderful, Bella."

As they ate dinner, she explained a little about the way she and Tyler planned the write-up about the festival. Since it was more than just a single book or concert, it would have more than one blog post with jumps to link between them. Edward laughed when Bella told him that Yarvard Hard would feature on one of the posts – the 'Local Favorites' write-up.

"What did Tyler think of Northern Lights?" he asked between bites, interested in what they thought of the Denali sisters.

"He liked them, they're going to be on his front page of favorites. He thinks they have a lot of talent, especially their singer, Kate." She looked at Edward pointedly. "She's the normal one, right?"

Edward laughed. "Yes, she's the normal one. She's really very nice, I think you'd like her."

"Tyler liked their songs, do they write their own stuff? I forgot to ask him."

"Kate writes their stuff, she's very talented. More so than the other two, but you didn't hear that from me."

Bella raised a single eyebrow, a movement that Edward thought was ridiculously arousing. "Oh really? Why not?"

"I'm supposed to be impartial, a member of the community and I'm not supposed to show any favoritism." He laughed at that, impartial around Irina was impossible. "But you've met Irina, she's a tough person to like, and Tanya's not much better. They're decent musicians, but Kate's a talented songwriter."

"I see." But Edward didn't think she saw at all, due to the clouding in her eyes yet again. Afraid he'd ruined the evening, he quickly switched topics.

"So, I was thinking…" He waited until she lifted her doe eyes to his once again, and then he continued, "My parents have a baby grand piano at the beach house. How would you like your first lesson on Friday?"

Bella's eyes lit up, and Edward was relieved. "Really? Oh, I'd love that! What do I need to bring, do I need to learn to read music first, should I cut my nails –"

Edward laughed at her excitement. He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her delicate fingers. She really did have pretty hands – her fingers were long and thin, and her nails were just to the tips of her fingers, and red. Like her car.

"You don't need to bring anything, you don't need to cut your nails until you get the feel for the keys."

"What about sheet music? I really don't know how to read it very well," Bella admitted, looking worried.

"That's all right. Adults pick up on it quickly. Plus, if I'm not mistaken, you're more motivated than most?" Edward tipped his head to the side, studying her, fascinated with the emotions crossing her face.

"I've always wanted to play. It's like, I can't describe it… Like a physical need."

"I understand," he whispered. "I really do. It pulls you." He placed her hand back on the table and picked up his fork to continue eating. "Have you ever just sat down to play?"

Bella shrugged. "I've never had a piano to try. And any time I was around one, I was too self-conscious to try." She looked from her plate to his face. "Ever since my dad died, the urge to learn, to play, is stronger than ever."

"Did your dad play? Was he musical?" Edward was curious where her musical ability came from. He knew it was there, at least it would be there if his visions, or whatever they were, were accurate.

"No, Charlie was not musical." Bella grinned, obviously remembering her father with love. "He loved music from the Fifties, and some Country, but no, he couldn't carry a tune or play a note."

"So where do you think you get the urge from? Does your mom play?"

Bella's eyes grew cloudy again. "I don't know, I guess she could. We don't see each other very often."

"I'm sorry," Edward said, and he truly was. He hated seeing the smile fade from her face, or the despair come back into her voice when she spoke of her mother. So rather than see her sad, he changed the subject again. "Would you like some dessert?"

"I'd love some," she said, and moved to take her plate to the kitchen, but Edward stopped her.

"No, I'm taking care of you tonight. Please, sit and relax." When she started to protest, Edward leaned across the table and pressed his lips to hers. She tasted like wine and Bella. When he lifted his head, he said, "Please, let me?"

Bella reached out to stroke the side of his face, a soft smile on her lips. "All right."

He grinned, leaning into her touch. "Thank you."

As he cleared the table, Bella went back to the living room and her laptop. Edward stacked the dishes in the sink and contemplated dessert. He had key lime pie to serve, but he had the urge to go down to the beach. He glanced at the clock – it was still early enough. He made a quick decision and walked into the living room empty-handed.

"Hey, where's my dessert?" she teased, feet up on the coffee table, her computer on her lap.

"I was thinking maybe you'd like to take a walk, grab some ice cream, head down to the beach?"

"Oh, that's a great idea." She put her computer on the table and jumped up from the couch. "Let me just get something from my bag." She pulled a hair band out and slipped it around her wrist before reaching out to him.

"Hold my hand?" she teased.

"With pleasure, beautiful girl." Edward grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs.

The evening was clear and warm as they walked to the ice cream shop. The closer they got to beach, the louder the seagulls' cries sounded and the tangier the air tasted. They got their ice cream to-go, not wanting to waste any time inside the air-conditioned building when the beach was calling to them.

When they reached the pier, Edward turned to her and asked, "Beach or pier?"

"Beach, definitely beach." Bella said, and thrust her ice cream at him. "Hold this for a sec?"

Confused, Edward automatically took it, and watched, fascinated, as she twisted her mass of hair up and out of her face and secured it with the hair band in some magical feat only a woman could accomplish.

He stared at her, amazed all over again at just how stunning she really was. Her eyes were dancing with happiness, there was a rosy glow to her cheeks that hadn't been there two weeks before, and stray curls escaped their confinement and twirled down her neck. For a moment, all the feelings he kept a tight lid on threatened to bubble over and spill out of him.

"Edward?" Bella asked, a soft smile on her lips. "You okay?"

Edward gave himself a mental shake and handed her back her ice cream. "Couldn't be better." He held out his arm to her. "Shall we?"

The beach was relatively deserted as they walked along the edge of the wet sand, the water rushing up to meet them with each crash of the waves. Up ahead, a couple ran with their dog, and his happy barking made Bella laugh.

"Now that's one happy dog," she commented, a wistful look on her face.

Edward's mind flashed to pictures on a mantle of a golden retriever who'd yet to be born. "Did you have a dog in Seattle?"

Bella sighed thoughtfully. "No, we never had any pets. From what I can remember, my mother wasn't really the nurturing type, and she didn't want pets. And then when she left… well, it was hard enough on him, you know? There were times he worked 12 hours shifts at the station, and I spent a lot of time with Sue and her family, or Billy and his family. It just would have been so much more responsibility for him."

Edward was stunned. "Your mom just… left? Why?" he whispered. How could someone leave the child this amazing woman had once been, or the strong and faithful man who had raised her?

Bitterness laced Bella's voice. "Apparently she had to find herself – follow her heart, which wasn't with my dad, but belonged to some minor league ball player. She used to spout some nonsense about fate and soul mates and needs to be with him, and he travelled a lot early in his career, so I stayed with my dad. By the time they settled in Jacksonville, I was old enough to choose for myself, and I chose Charlie."

Edward felt his stomach turn over. He couldn't for the life of him understand how her mother could have left her, yet, her explanation – the need to be with Bella, the sense that she did complete him, struck a chord with him. But surely there had to have been a compromise that could have saved that little girl years of bitterness.

Sensing Bella's growing agitation, he turned the conversation in a different direction. "So, who are Sue and Billy?"

It seemed to work because Bella smiled at their names. "Billy is Billy Black, my dad's best friend from forever. He's the chief of the Quileute tribe in La Push, which is a couple miles from where I grew up. Sue is Sue Clearwater, and I spent most of my teen years with her family. Her husband Harry died when I was seventeen, and her daughter Leah is a bit of a bitch, but her son Seth is my very best friend."

"Quileute? Is that Native American?" Edward had never heard of them.

"Yup. Seth's a member of the tribe, as well as Billy's son Jake and a bunch of other guys. Apparently there are several generations of legends surrounding them."

"So, why North Carolina if you have this great support group back in Washington?" He squeezed her hand, causing her to look at this face. "Not that I mind, of course, but why here?"

"Charlie picked this place out, actually. He wanted me to go someplace sunny, as far away from the cold and the rain and the sadness as I could. Florida is too close to Renee, so North Carolina is a nice compromise." She smiled up at him. "All our research led me here. The beach, the community, the peace, the atmosphere, it all drew me in. I loved it from the beginning."

Edward assumed Renee was her mother, but let the reference drop; she was happy and smiling again, so he was satisfied.

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm glad you're here. Everything is better with you here," he admitted honestly.

"Edward…" She blushed beautifully, and he felt his heart beat just a little faster.

"Do you realize how beautiful you are?" The rosy blush on her cheeks intensified, and Edward groaned inwardly. "You are absolutely stunning."

"You said those exact words to me the first time we met," she whispered, looking up at him through ridiculously long eyelashes.

"I meant them then, and I mean them now." He touched the apple of her cheek, where the blush was the most intense. "You have no idea what this does to me."

"What?" she asked quietly, ducking her head down. "The fact that I turn red as a tomato? It's embarrassing."

"It's beautiful… I love knowing that what I say affects you." He tipped her face up to look at him again. "I could watch you blush for hours."

Bella smiled. "Keep saying things like that, and it's very likely you will."

Edward dipped his head and kissed her nose. "Good. I will keep saying things like that." He skimmed his lips across her cheek, where he placed another kiss. "You amaze me with your strength. You surprise me daily with your humor."

His lips sought out the column of her throat, where his words grew hungrier, needier. "You arouse me with your mind," he murmured against her neck, working his way up the other side. "And you entice me with me your body."

With those words, he allowed his mouth to close over the skin of her neck below, sucking just hard enough to elicit a gasp from Bella. He felt her hands grip his back rhythmically, and groaned as she lifted onto the balls of her feet to better fit them together. Suddenly, her soft, warm body was pressed against his instantly hard one, and he pulled his head back from her neck to look into her eyes.

Her eyes were glazed with want and her mouth was open and pouty, and that was Edward's undoing. Grasping her hips in his hands, he brought her to him until they melded into one form. Groaning with the feel of her all around him, he dropped his head and took her mouth hungrily. This kiss was different from the others; there was no gentle caresses, no soft touches. He found her mouth already open and waiting for him, and thrust his tongue in, searching for its mate, reveling in the heat and the wet and the need coursing through him.

Bella's hands slid up his shoulders and into his hair, where her nails scratched lightly against his skin, further driving his desire. She made little sounds of urging in her throat – encouraging moans that drove Edward crazy. He ran his hands down her hips to grasp the swell of her bottom, and yanked her even harder against him, as he angled his head to kiss her even more deeply.

Soon even the touching and tangling wasn't enough, and he ran his hands up from her hips to her waist to brush the sides of her breasts and back down again, causing Bella to gasp and shift even closer to him. Their kisses slowed as he repeated this motion several more times, until they were simply breathing into each other's mouth as his hands skimmed up and down her body, asking for permission to touch her. He felt her shift away slightly, and his heart stopped momentarily, then began to thud rapidly when she placed his hands over her breasts and pressed them to her.

"Touch me. Please touch me, Edward," she whispered against his mouth, licking his top lip before sucking it into her mouth.

Edward was stunned and awed by this magnificent woman. His brain warred with his body – and his body won, his hands gently worshiping her flesh through the cotton of her sundress. Her breasts were perfect – soft and full, and they fit his hands as it they were created just for him. The hard points of her nipples pressed against his palms, and he rubbed his hands back and forth lightly, causing Bella to groan and whisper his name.

His thumbs brushed against the tips and Bella twitched and shuddered, clutching his hands harder before lifting her own to fist is his hair once again. Unencumbered, his hands stroked the sweet flesh that wasn't covered by cloth. He lingered at the dip between her breasts, where he dropped his head and placed his lips and tasted the skin there. She tasted like hot, sweet woman – all Bella – and it was intoxicating.

"God, you are perfect," he whispered against her skin.

He continued to kiss and lick the flesh he could reach, while brushing and plucking at her hard nipples, overwhelmed by the taste, the feel and the sounds of Bella. Her nails alternately scratched his scalp and dug into his skin, and she gasped and moaned as she clung to him.

A distant barking invaded his cloudy, lust-filled brain, and he lifted his head to press a kiss against her lips. Then he rested his forehead against hers and breathed deeply, allowing his body some much needed time to calm down from its heightened state of excitement. Her eyes were still closed, and there was a smile on her lips as she let go of his hair and touched her mouth.

"We have company," he said once he could speak, nodding toward the dog that was running toward them, his owners a few yards behind him. "Maybe we should head back?"

Bella opened her eyes and giggled, looking down at her chest. "Maybe you should let go of my boobs, first?"

Edward realized he was still holding her breasts and dropped his hands, laughing. She was amazing, perfect, and apparently he never wanted to let go of her. He slipped her hand into his and they headed back up toward the beach back toward the pier.

"What do you and Rose have planned for tomorrow?"

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Tuesday was lonely without her, and as he sat in his office, Edward realized that he had fallen hard and fast. They had spent the rest of the evening talking music, books, movies and whatever things interested them. Edward thought it was a shame that she had never been on a boat and promised himself that he'd take her on one someday soon.

Their date ended on a tame note, as if by unspoken agreement they kept things calm and easy. But it was hard, and yes, there was a pun intended. Edward couldn't remember ever being so aroused by a woman before, just from kissing her. Part of him wanted to simply throw her down and devour every inch of her, and the rest of him wanted to take his time, and learn all he could know about her. The frustration came with the visions – as he decided to call them. He assumed he was seeing images of what could be his future – one where Bella was his wife and the mother of his children. His heart was filled with love for her, it had been since the moment he laid eyes on her. But he needed to be patient and allow her to catch up.

Edward ran his hands through his hair just thinking of that. Patience. _Ugh, patient sucks. _A quiet chuckle from his door lifted his spirits for a moment, but then he realized the voice was all wrong.

"You're going to go bald if you keep pulling at it," Kate said as she stood in his doorway. She looked lovely, as always, her honey blonde hair pulled back away from her tanned face. "Even though you could totally rock the bald look."

"Thanks, Kate." He motioned for her to come and cleared some papers off the chair so she could sit. "What's up?"

"Oh, I just came to bring you the songs I told you about, see if that agent guy you knew could help me out." She twisted a lock of her hair around her finger, a sure sign of her discomfort, and Edward knew she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"You didn't have to bring them to me, I know how good your songs are, Kate." Edward leaned back in his chair. "Does this have something to do with your sister coming into the store on Friday?"

Kate blushed and looked at her lap for a moment, and Edward sighed. "Kate…"

"Okay, just hear me out. You know how Irina is… well, she came into the bar spouting on about your new girlfriend and that she was with another guy the week before… I know we're over. I get it. Not meant to be." She took a deep breath. "But that doesn't mean I don't care about you or worry about you."

Edward stared at Kate for a moment before considering his words carefully. "Your sister is a trouble-maker. My girlfriend," he said, and paused to let the word soak in. "My girlfriend Bella was having dinner with a co-worker when Irina saw her. They covered the festival together for the blog they write. You might have recognized Tyler – he covered your set over the weekend. I'm guessing she didn't mention that part?"

"Son of a bitch," Kate muttered to herself. "I fucking hate her. Why is she such a bitch all the time?" She addressed Edward again, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry she's a bitch, and I'm sorry she caused trouble. I shouldn't have listened to her."

"It's all right, Kate. We're friends, right? You're allowed to be concerned about me, I'd be concerned about you if the situations were reversed," he said honestly. And he would; although they weren't meant to be together, she was a good and trusted friend, and he valued her as such.

"I just didn't want you to think I was running in here jealous because you've got someone new."

"I know you're not, Kate. It's been nine months…"

"So, I'm sorry again about Irina," she said quickly. "I'm not sure why she's like this all the time but it's causing problems with Tanya and the new drummer and his girlfriend. There are days when I just can't take the drama."

"I'm sorry Kate… she's your sister, though," he said kindly. "How's the new drummer working out?"

"James is good, but I have to admit his girlfriend gets on my last nerve. She's calling herself his manager, and every once in a while I hear her calling herself _our manager_, and well, that shit's not going to fly with me." Kate growled in frustration.

Edward laughed despite himself. "I doubt that she's going to be able to take over from you, Tanya and Irina, Kate. Don't worry."

Kate laughed with him. "You're right. What can she do against the three Denali sisters?"

"So we're good?" Edward asked, hoping to ease back into the friendship they had worked so hard to keep despite their break-up months earlier.

"We're good," Kate agreed. "When can I meet her?"

"Soon."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

By Friday morning, Edward was twitching in anticipation. He barely noticed the lessons he was giving, and earlier in the day Mike had taken one look at him and laughed in his face. He was a mess and he knew it. Not seeing Bella for more than a few minutes each day was literally driving him mad.

He got to see her for exactly five minutes on Tuesday before Rose swooped in and snatched her away from his greedy hands and mouth. She was yelling something about it being 'her turn', whatever that meant, but apparently she was miffed at Edward's monopolizing Bella's attention the prior weekend. So Tuesday night, he and Emmett drank some beer and ate some pizza and watched some baseball, and although he had fun hanging out with his best friend, he missed Bella.

Wednesday was worse because he didn't get to see her at all, just exchanged texts and phone calls until she told him she had a conference call to Seattle to discuss the festival with her boss. Edward knew that phone call would last hours, so he worked late at the store, catching up on paperwork that he'd been neglecting and letting Mike leave a little early for a change. Keeping busy kept his mind off missing Bella.

Thursday was just as bad; since Bella was taking most of Friday off to open the beach house, she and Tyler worked through the evening on Wednesday and all of Thursday to get the copy complete and sent to Seattle Friday morning. Knowing she was busy, Edward did his best not to interrupt her too much, but by mid-afternoon on Thursday, he was pretty sure it was Tyler who was answering his texts. Or Bella had taken to speaking of herself in the third person. Neither was a good sign, so he stopped.

To focus his energy, after work he'd shopped for the staples his family would need for the house. He had considered shopping with Bella but didn't want to waste any of his time with her at the supermarket. He was very anxious to sit down at the piano with her, ever since she had admitted her interest in learning.

When the sun had set and he had exhausted all his energy on mundane chores for the following day, Edward sat down with his favorite guitar. He'd sadly come to accept that Bella and Tyler would be putting in another late night, and that he'd have to contain all of his excitement until the following day. He'd let all his frustrations; all the want and all the need for her poured out of him through this guitar, and he was shocked that the notes swimming around in his head started to form an actual song. A song that was Bella, in every note.

When he went to sleep that night, he dreamt of her dressed in white.

Mike cut him no slack at all and teased him at every turn for the impatient, disorganized mess he was on Friday. Even Jess, who was mooning over Tyler, seemed to be handling their separation with more ease. Edward wondered absently if that was because they were actually seeing more of each other than he realized, and he froze for a moment. _No, they couldn't be… could they? None of my business…_

He watched the clock, and had to bite back a groan of relief when his last lesson was finished. Putting his guitar away, he sought out his staff, to let them know he was leaving for the day. Luckily, he found them together.

"Half day, boss?" Eric teased, elbowing Mike as he spoke. Mike just rolled his eyes, and Jess giggled, making Edward laugh in reaction.

"You bet, and your lucky ass gets to stay late for me," he joked, knowing that the store would be adequately staffed without him.

"You gonna see Camaro girl?" Eric laughed and then ducked as Mike went to smack him in the head. "What?"

"Be respectful, you pig," Mike warned. "She's not just some girl, she's special."

Edward laughed loudly. "Oh, is that right?" He rolled his eyes. "That wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that she agrees with your taste in music, would it?" Edward enjoyed teasing Mike, but to be honest, he was thrilled that his friends liked her and she felt comfortable with them as well. They were as close to him as his family.

'You just treat her right, or I may steal her away," Mike warned, shaking his finger at Edward.

Jess and Eric cracked up at this comment, tears forming in both of their eyes. After a moment, Mike started to giggle too, and soon the four of them were laughing hysterically.

"Dude, there are so many things wrong with that statement…" Eric managed to gasp between peals of laughter.

Edward looked at his friends and felt so lucky to have them. "I know what you mean, man," he said quietly to Mike. "I'll treat her right."

"I know you will," Mike said, getting a tissue to wipe the stray tears from his face. "I'm glad, Edward."

"Me, too."

Edward said goodbye to the rest of the crew and went up to his apartment to grab the staples he had purchased at the store the day before. After loading up the car, he headed over to pick up Bella, feeling excited and anxious to see her, yet happier than he had in days.

In the five minute drive to her house, Edward gave himself a pep-talk, focused on reminding himself that he needed to be patient and not freak her out. She didn't have of images of a possible future to show her that they were meant to be together, and he was sure if he even mentioned them to her, she'd run screaming in the opposite direction. For all he knew, they were just his very vivid imagination playing tricks on him. Until he understood them better, he would keep them to himself. There was little he could do anyway, the visions came upon him when he least expected them.

So his plan was to introduce her to his family and let her decide how much time she wanted to spend with them. He hoped she was comfortable, but he was afraid his mother and sister would overwhelm her. At least Sophie would be there to cut any tension – Jasper and Carlisle as well.

Instead of borrowing worry, Edward decided to be positive and believe that they'd play it by ear and have a wonderful visit. And with that thought in mind, he pulled into Bella's driveway. It took all of his self-control not to run to the door, but to make himself walk slowly and confidently.

All self-control flew out the window when Bella opened the door. The look on her face was his undoing, her welcome smile – an invitation. Without even stepping into the house, Edward swept her up into his arms and simply held her. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling the smell of Bella, and squeezed as she laughed and threw her arms around his neck.

For minutes he reveled in the warmth, the smell, the joy of her. And he allowed her warmth to calm and ground him until he wasn't anxious any longer. Absently he felt her hands in his hair and her breath against his neck, and he tightened his arms around her as the rest of his body responded to her.

Bella scratched her nails against his scalp, humming happily against his neck. Edward pulled his face out of her hair long enough to look into here eyes and murmured, "Hi, beautiful girl."

"Hi," she whispered, her cheeks a delicious pink.

"God, I missed you." He felt her giggle against him.

"It was only three days, Edward." She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. "But I missed you, too."

"Too long," he whispered into her hair.

She leaned her head back, looking up at him with small smile, and he took that as an open invitation. He touched his lips gently to hers, barely a whisper against her skin before pulling away. Not satisfied, he dropped his head again, capturing her bottom lip between his and sucking softly before running his tongue back and forth along its flesh. He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth, and hers came out quickly to greet it, caressing and stroking, hot and wet against hot and wet as he angled his head and shifted his body to press against hers.

Bella's hands were wrapped around his back, kneading his flesh almost in rhythm to the stroke of their tongues against each other. When he reached up and cradled her head in his hands, tangling his fingers into her hair, she groaned low in her throat and pressed even harder against him. Edward was lost, surrounded by hot, beautiful, sexy woman and all he could do was feel her, breathe her in.

Panting, he lifted his head to drink her in – her eyes closed and her face flushed, he imagined she'd looked like that right they made love for the first time. Flushed and happy and glowing, which was exactly the way he felt at that moment. He had to restrain himself from blurting out his love for her right there and then; the urge to tell her was so strong.

"I missed that, too," he said instead, kissing her nose and then her chin before kissing her lips one more time.

"Mmm, me too," she agreed, squeezing his waist. She pulled her arms out from around him and laid them on his stomach, scratching him gently, almost shyly. "You about ready to go?"

Edward purred like a cat, enjoying the attention, but also giving his stimulated body a moment to cool down. He closed his eyes while she scratched, saying, "Sure, mmm… whenever you are." He thought for a moment before asking, "Do you want to drive? I would normally drive, but it's a nice day for a convertible."

Bella stopped scratching and Edward felt bereft. "You sure? I was actually going to ask you if we could take my car since it's such a nice day. You won't be a backseat driver, will you?" Bella gave him a sidelong glance, as if to make sure he wasn't lying. "I really hate that."

"Not at all, I just thought you might like to enjoy the sunshine, and it's not that far."

"Okay, sounds good. Maybe if you behave, you can drive home." Bella winked at him and grabbed her bag from the chair. "Come on, let's go."

After moving all the staples from Edward's Volvo to the Camaro, Bella magically arranged her hair in another ponytail-bun-twist thing and they headed over to his parents' beach house. Bella drove as Edward provided directions and fifteen minutes later they pulled into the driveway.

Edward watched Bella's face as she took in the house. It was big – much bigger than her house, and blended into the scenery as if it grew from Mother Nature herself. The porch wrapped around the house, with areas for arrangements of loungers and tables to be placed here and there. The second floor balcony jutted out from the master suite on one side and the other bedrooms on the other side.

"Wow, it's beautiful," she said, apparently awestruck. "It's very, very big. All this for your parents and two children?"

"The house was my grandmother's. She left it to my mom when she died."

"It's absolutely gorgeous."

"Would you like to see the inside?" he asked, offering his arm.

"Certainly! Lead the way." She linked her arm with his and together they entered the house.

When they walked in, the house was still and quiet, and dust motes danced upon sunbeams shining through the windows.

"Oh!" Bella stopped in surprise. "Everything's clean! I thought we'd have to clean and dust, that sort of thing."

Edward laughed. "No, my mom has a cleaning service that comes in monthly and dusts, vacuums, whatever else needs to be done." He placed his keys in the bowl on the table in the foyer. "We need to check that the electricity and water are working properly and make sure there are food staples in the house. Alice said she'd do some shopping in the morning, but I got some things for dinner for the five of us."

"Five? I thought your parents were coming?" Bella wondered aloud as they went back and forth to the car, unloading everything they'd brought.

"They decided to come for a full week, so they're driving down – they'll be here tomorrow around lunchtime." He didn't mention that it also gave Bella a chance to acclimate to his family a little at a time. "Jasper, Alice and Sophie are here til Sunday."

"Oh, so I guess, maybe I'll see your parents tomorrow?" she asked hesitantly, not quite looking him in the eye, as they stocked the refrigerator.

Edward lifted her chin until her eyes met his. "Of course you will. My mom is excited to meet you, as is the rest of the family." He watched her face with the same care he took wording his next sentence.

"I would love my girlfriend to meet my family." He smiled as he waited for her reaction. He'd managed to sneak the word 'I' with the words 'love' and 'girlfriend' in the same sentence, and his heart was pounding with excitement and anxiety.

Her uncertain smile grew into a happy grin, and then she smirked at him playfully. "Girlfriend, huh?"

He smirked back, sagging with relief, and then immediately soaring with joy. "Yup, girlfriend."

"Hmm…" Bella tipped her head to the side, as if considering this word. "Sounds good."

Edward laughed, and leaned in to kiss her hard and quick. "Good, cause it sounds great to me."

Bella giggled, grabbing his shirt and hanging on for another kiss. "Does that make you my boyfriend, Edward?"

"Damn right," he murmured against her mouth, kissing her again. "I'm glad we got that settled."

Chuckling, Bella playfully pushed him away."What else do we need to do?"

"Well, I can check the water and turn on the electricity to the rest of the house; do you want to go check to see what beds are made in what rooms? I don't know if that was one of the things the service took care of last time there were here." He thought for a moment and then added, "Oh, maybe check the bathrooms and see if they need towels and supplies? Everything should be in the linen closet at the top of the stairs."

"Okay," Bella said and took off exploring the house. Edward checked on the water and flipped the switches on the panel for the electricity, and then went to the shed to get out the loungers and tables for the porch. He checked that there was propane for the grill while he was outside, and looked up to see Bella gazing at the ocean from the balcony.

She must not have realized that she wasn't alone, because she moved without hesitation or anxiety weighing her down. She raised her face to the sunshine, holding her heavy hair up away from her neck, and she looked like a goddess posed offering herself to the sun. Her little dress was no defense against the sun's rays and appeared nearly see-through as Edward gazed up at her in awe.

So many emotions rushed through him at once – desire, want, possession, love; but there was also a sense of knowing, a sense that this was right and everything was as it was meant to be. And with that thought, he needed to just touch her, to breathe the same air that she was breathing, to fill the same space she was filling. He hurried into the house to find her.

He didn't have to go far; she had come down the stairs and was sitting at the baby grand piano in the great room. She didn't see him at first, but was gently running her fingers over the keys, almost reverently. All at once, the quiet in the air shimmered around him until there was gentle piano music in his ears, and the gentle summer sun grew dark until it was hot and heavy and night. No longer was she wearing a pretty summer dress, but midnight blue lace, and she beckoned him from her perch on the piano bench, playing softly to tease his ears while her lace-clad body teased the rest of him. Awestruck, he watched as she played, and her eyes spoke to him, her body called to him, and her heart sang to him through the music she played.

And with the tinkling of the upper keys, the light grew brighter until the room was once again bathed in sunlight, and Bella was once again fully dressed. But the emotions continued to rush through Edward – love, lust, hunger – they all fought for dominance inside of him. He stalked toward her, needing to connect with her on some physical level.

Bella must have heard his footsteps because she looked up, and then looked up again, a startled expression on her face. Then her eyes grew heavy, as if she felt the desire emanating from him, and returned it. Her mouth dropped open in surprise as Edward lifted her off the bench and kissed her hungrily, wantonly. He grabbed her bottom, squeezing the soft flesh there as he turned and pressed her against the wall behind the piano.

"Oh, god, Bella, I need…" He wasn't even sure what he needed, he just needed her. Devouring her mouth, licking and biting sucking at her lips, he couldn't get enough of her.

"If you want me to stop, you have to tell me now," he murmured against her mouth, barely breaking rhythm. "You're so perfect, you feel amazing, tell me now, Bella," he urged.

Bella groaned low and deep in her throat. "Oh, no, please, don't stop."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

* * *

><p>Opening lyrics from "Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop" written by Landon Pigg.<p>

**A/N -** Hi and thanks for reading!

Um, yeah.. sorry about that! {tee hee} And Yarvard Hard - totally made-up name that makes me giggle maniacally whenever I think about it.

Thanks and love to Katie (tanglingshadows) and Jen (JenGreen03) for pre-reading and wanting more smut! Thank you to Jen for pimping and rec'ing me in the most recent chapter of her amazing story, Under the Same Moon. If you're not reading it, go to my profile for the link. Yes, I beta it, so I KNOW how amazing it is.

Thanks to all my twitter friends who RT my updates and teasers (you all know who you are!), and as always, thank you to Katmom, who pimps my story all week long on twitter. Just cause. YOU ROCK!

Jen


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chap**__**ter Eight – First Lessons and Family**_

_**_**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~<strong>

_If your travels ever take you to sea, then I'd say to you to dip in your feet…_

_._

A sound at the door drew her gaze from the ivory keys and Bella glanced up, quickly doing a double-take as Edward stalked into the room. Suddenly, he was the hunter and she was the prey, and never before had there been a more willing target than she was at that moment. His eyes, usually so bright, were dark with surprise and hunger, and they never left her face as he crossed the room to her. Bella felt the desire pool deep within her, felt the lust swirl around her, her eyes fighting to close and a moan growing in her throat.

His presence was nearly overwhelming when he reached her at the piano bench. Bella felt her mouth drop open as he swept her off the bench and took advantage of her parted lips to kiss her hotly, the thrusting of his tongue into her mouth in rhythm with the flexing of his fingers in the flesh of her bottom. In one motion, he turned and pressed her back against the wall, and Bella was glad he was holding her up, because she was sure that she went weak in the knees. All at once she was surrounded by him, wrapped up in his taste and his smell. _Not to mention the feel – nothing feels better than this man right now. _

"If you want me to stop, you have to tell me now," he murmured against her mouth, barely breaking rhythm. "You're so perfect, you feel amazing, tell me now, Bella," he urged.

Bella groaned low and deep in her throat. "Oh, no, please don't stop."

The ache that was building inside of her was almost painful in its extremity. Edward was devouring her mouth – there was no other word for it. He was sucking, biting, and licking at her mouth and tongue, his tongue stroking against hers in a rhythm that was presently being mimicked by his hips pressing her into the wall. And oh, did it feel good, better than good, amazing. This hot, hard, glorious man was making love to her mouth, and she was about ready to climax just from that alone.

And his hands, his hands were everywhere – squeezing the flesh of her bottom, running up and down her arms, caressing her thighs, holding her waist, but not where she needed them to be. Certainly not where they'd help the ache that was building. He slid his mouth down her jaw, running his tongue along the skin there, until he reached her ear, where his breath was hot against her skin. "I need to touch you, Bella."

"Oh, god…" She shuddered at his words and the sensation of his hot breath on her flesh. "Touch me." _It's been so long…_

His hands cupped her breasts, almost roughly, kneading them at the same time, and the added stimulation on top of Edward sucking at her neck almost put her over the edge. He pinched her nipples gently, making her cry out softly, and she reached down to pull his mouth up to hers. She absently noted that Edward was holding her up, pressed against the wall, his hands filled with her breasts. She let her head fall against the wall as his tongue danced with hers again, stroking it back and forth, as he roughly thumbed her nipples through her dress.

Breaking the kiss, he moved his mouth lower to suck on the swell of flesh above her dress, and Bella's back arched away from the wall, desperate to get closer to him. Edward shifted his stance, sliding one leg between hers and the feel of his hard thigh between hers made her moan. The sensations were almost too much, Edward's hands and mouth were everywhere, yet she couldn't get enough of him, and all she wanted to do was make the ache go away. She found herself rubbing wantonly against him, seeking relief, and shivered with excitement when she felt how hard he was for her.

When she touched him, he groaned as if he were in pain. "Bella, oh, god, Bella," he murmured, panting against her neck as she continued to move her hips against him. "You feel so fucking good, so perfect."

"Mmmm, perfect." Bella was all sensation, she was wrapped up in Edward, and she couldn't get her body close enough to his to satisfy her. Wrapping one leg around his calf, she pulled his body closer to hers, and drew his mouth back to hers. With her lips, she told him without words how he made her body feel, with her tongue she showed him the heat he was creating inside her, with her hands, she touched him as he touched her, allowing her actions to speak volumes.

Edward's hands came up to cradle her face, and he pulled back for an instant, searching her face with a question in his hooded eyes. Bella focused on him, unsure of the answer he was looking for, but not wanting him to stop his delicious assault on her body. She reached up and touched the curve of his jaw, and stroked the stubbly skin there.

"What is it?"

"I…" He breathed in deeply before brushing his lips across hers again. "I think we need to slow this down…"

Bella felt her stomach knot, and the heat rose to her face as old insecurities rushed to the surface. "Oh, I'm sorry…" she said awkwardly, embarrassed that she'd read the situation wrong.

"Oh, Bella, no…" Edward stroked her warm cheeks and ducked his head to kiss her again. "No, don't… Please, don't be sorry. That's not what I meant. Alice and Jasper will be here soon, and it might have been awkward if we were, well… you know, when they got here."

"Oh." Bella's mind went completely blank for a minute. "If we were, 'well, you know'?" And then she laughed at the absurdity of erotically grinding against Edward one minute and then having him call sex "well, you know" the next.

"Um, yeah?" Edward turned a bit pink himself and then laughed along with her. "I know, what am I, fourteen?" He sat down on the piano bench and pulled her onto his lap, stroking her back softly while he spoke to her. "I'd really rather my sister not find us in any state of undress."

Bella's brain shut off at the image of Edward undressed, and she had to focus on his face to hear his next words. She was very glad she focused.

"I want to take my time undressing you and thoroughly adoring every inch of you as it's uncovered." He kissed her gently. "When I make love to you, it will not be rushed. And there will certainly be no chance for interruptions. I want you all to myself."

She groaned as she felt her eyes roll back in her head. His words brought feelings to the surface, feelings she'd buried years ago, and they were so strong.

"Is that what you want?" She thought she heard a tremble in his voice, but his eyes were all hot and fiery green.

She had no defense against those beautiful verdant eyes, burning a hole into her with their intensity. How could he not know how much she wanted him?

"Yes, Edward," she said softly, running her fingers along his cheek. "That's what I want, too."

"Good." He tucked her underneath his chin and simply held her for a while. Bella felt their breathing sync and it was as if they were one body on that piano bench. She had never in her life felt closer to another person.

"Do you still want that lesson?" Edward asked after a bit, his voice soft and melodic.

"Yeah." She leaned back to search his face – he looked so happy, so peaceful, so perfect that she sighed. "Will you teach me?"

"Anything, Bella." He leaned down to kiss her again. "Anything you want."

For the next forty-five minutes, he taught her. And he was a patient teacher, gently correcting her when her fingers strayed from their correct positions, pointing out the musical notes that she needed to learn, showing her the basic terminology. Bella felt joyous just hearing badly-played scales coming from that piano, simply because she was the one making the music.

When she was done, she asked him to play something, anything, for her. He started by playing classical Mozart and Beethoven, but switched to more contemporary artists, and they played "guess that song" for a few minutes. But Bella wanted to hear something else.

"What about something of yours?" she asked, hopeful. "You always have sheet music all over your desk, play me something."

Edward seemed a bit hesitant but finally said, "This is Sophie's song; I wrote it for her when she was a baby."

Bella sat back and listened as he played the most beautiful lullaby ever. It was soft and gentle and uplifting, all at the same time, and Bella could almost imagine rocking a baby to sleep with that song playing.

"That's beautiful, Edward. Truly beautiful. You are very talented." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Play something else?"

"I've been working on something else…" he said quietly, and Bella opened her eyes to watch him. "It's better with the guitar, but you can still get the melody on the piano. I think it'll probably work with them together, maybe a violin thrown in towards the end, or a flute…"

Bella just stared in amazement as he played the sweetest melody ever, its notes clean and simple, yet so beautiful in their innocence. She wished he had his guitar – she'd love to hear it the way he thought it would sound best.

"Does it have words?" she asked quietly, almost hushed, as if a loud voice would break the spell of the song.

"Some, not a lot. Like I said, I've been working on it." He looked uncomfortable, and Bella wondered if he worried that she might not like it.

"It's amazing," she said honestly. "The melody is absolutely lovely and draws you in from the first note. I'd love to hear it on the guitar."

Edward visibly relaxed, and Bella smiled. His lack of ego was one of his most attractive features.

"Next time you're over I'll –" Edward broke off as the front door opened. "Looks like we have company." He stood and offered his hand. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Bella whispered, suddenly very nervous.

Edward laced his fingers with hers and squeezed gently. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "They're going to love you. Trust me, okay?"

Taking some strength and assurance from him, Bella smiled and stood to meet his sister and her family.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

From the doorway, Bella watched Edward at the piano with Sophie. It was a bit surreal to watch him teach, remembering how she sat with him at that very spot mere hours ago. He was so gentle with Sophie, so patient, and Bella marveled at him. Sometimes he was just too good to be true. _No one is that perfect, right? _

"She worships him," Alice said quietly at her side. Bella started at her appearance but quickly recovered, not wanting to disturb the pair at the piano. "She always has, since she was a baby."

"He's great with her – so patient, and he really listens to her," Bella noted as she watched Sophie gaze up at Edward adoringly, say something to him and launch into a fit of giggles as he began to play Chopsticks on the keys.

"He's a great listener, always has been." Alice smiled as if she had a secret she wasn't sharing. "Jasper's firing up the grill… what do you say to a glass of wine on the deck? We can keep him company?"

"Sure." She gave one last glance to the piano and turned back toward the kitchen. "You want me to grab anything on my way outside?"

"No, but thanks," Alice said. "Jasper took everything outside already. Come sit and drink with me."

Bella giggled. She and Alice had hit it off immediately – if there was such a thing as best-friends-at-first-sight, that was the feeling she had when she met Alice. It was instant and comforting, like reuniting with an old friend you never realized you missed.

Grabbing her wineglass off the counter, she followed Alice out to the deck where Jasper was, indeed, firing up the grill. Bella watched him, his wavy blond hair and blue eyes such a contrast to his dark-haired wife. He moved with the unhurried motion of a true southern gentleman, born and bred, as if he had all the time in the world and couldn't understand the world's rush. Bella liked him instantly.

Alice was a little less laid-back – but only a little. Her easy-going nature relaxed Bella, making her feel like an old friend. When they arrived, Alice entered the house with a smile and a hug for both Bella and Edward, laughing at Bella's outstretched hand and throwing her arms around her instead. Bella could do nothing but laugh at her exuberance.

Jasper had brought Sophie in, still half asleep from the car ride, and everyone gave her some space to wake up properly. Bella helped Alice bring groceries into the kitchen while Edward and Jasper unloaded suitcases. By the time the adults were done, Sophie had woken up and had joined Alice and Bella in the kitchen looking for a snack.

So over lemonade and snacks, Bella learned a little bit about Edward's older sister and her family. She was surprised to learn that Jasper was a software engineer, since he didn't fit that stereotype at all in her head. But that surprise was small compared to the shock that Alice designed software, as well. At least before Sophie's arrival, that is. She'd taken maternity leave a week before Sophie was born and just never went back to work.

"I could have put her in daycare, our company provided care onsite, but… I don't know if I can really explain it," she'd said, twirling one of Sophie's blond curls around her finger idly. "I wanted to experience each new thing with her, I wanted to be there for every new word, every first she had. Maybe I'll work in some capacity once she starts school full time, or maybe I'll be a PTO mom, who knows? I don't want to miss her youth."

"The company will take her back whenever she's ready," Jasper had added, pride in each word. "They've offered work-from-home, part-time – whatever Alice wants. So luckily, the job is there when she wants it."

"But for now, I'm happy being Sophie's mama." Alice nuzzled her face in Sophie's neck, making Sophie giggle, and Bella felt warm and happy just watching them.

"I'm happy you're my mama, Mama," Sophie managed around her giggles, making the rest of the table laugh along with her.

"Are you ready for a lesson, Soph?"

Bella could still hear Sophie's squeals of excitement an hour later as Alice poured her a glass of wine on the deck.

"When does she start school?" Bella asked as they got comfortable. The sun was just beginning its descent for the evening, and the sky was putting on a show of colors for their benefit.

"She starts Kindergarten this fall, but it's only half-day. Can you believe that? There are so many things they expect their little minds to remember, and yet they're only in school two and a half hours."

Bella laughed. "If I remember correctly, Kindergarten was all about learning your ABCs, taking a nap and having cookies and milk. But that was a long time ago."

"I know, right? Now they expect them to write their names, and to read a list of words and to recognize the numbers." Alice waved her hands around her head. "They're just babies."

"I can see why you'd want to be around for all that," Bella said quietly. "She's going to need you more than ever."

"Yeah, I'm going to have a hard time letting her go when the time comes, that's for sure," Alice said with a smile. "Maybe I can volunteer in her classroom?"

Both women laughed. "I'm sure you'll find a way," Bella agreed.

"What about you?" Alice looked at Bella curiously.

Bella's head whipped around to face Alice, a small squeak coming from her gaping mouth. "What about me?" she asked, aghast.

Alice laughed at Bella's reaction. "No! Oh shit, no. I meant your job – tell me about your job."

Bella let her head drop back against the back of her lounger and covered her face with both hands. "Jesus effing Christ, Alice. Thanks for the heart attack; I thought you were asking me about kids."

"No, I'll save that conversation for another time," Alice teased with a wicked gleam in her eye. "I wanted to know more about your job, how you manage to work from home, and all that."

Bella laughed and retrieved her wine glass from the table. "Well it's easy when I just have to write about whatever I read or listen to – no need to commute to an office for that. Honestly, I usually just focus on books, which I can read anywhere in the country. The music review part just fell in my lap."

"What do you mean?" Alice looked intrigued, with her head tipped to one side and her eyes bright and excited.

"One of the guys in Seattle got some kind of plague or something and couldn't go to a festival one weekend, and I was free so I offered to do it. I had a great time, and Ben was impressed with my take on the Seattle music scene." She laughed, remembering how much fun she and Angela had at that festival. "Not that I'd want to focus on music exclusively, since my love of books is almost as old as I am. But it's fun."

"Edward said you covered the festival this past weekend. Isn't that festival too much for one person to handle?" Alice asked curiously; she seemed to have put a lot of thought into this.

"Oh, it was way too big for me to cover alone; I actually worked with Tyler Crowley on it. Have you met him? He's local, but Edward hadn't met him before."

Alice shook her head, her brows puckering a bit as she thought. "I don't think I've ever met him, but Jasper and I have been in D.C. for a while now, so that's not surprising. How does that work, you two covering it together?"

Bella chuckled, remembering all the drama that surrounded that week. "The first weekend I was here, we met at The Moose Lodge, sat for hours with notes and papers around us and planned out how we'd handle that whole weekend. It was a huge undertaking."

"I'll bet; there are really too many bands for just the two of you."

"We spent half the week researching who we'd choose, since we couldn't pick everyone. Then I had to research them all, since so many are local and I hadn't heard of them before. Edward and Mike were so helpful, especially after I broke our date the Sunday before." Bella frowned, remembering her torn emotions that day.

"You had a date with Edward and Mike?" Alice put on a horrified face for a minute before she broke out in giggles. "Sorry, kidding. Go on."

Bella smiled; Alice said just the right thing at the right time to ease her unhappy memories. "It really was the only time I could meet with Tyler – it killed me to break that date." She lowered her voice to just above a whisper. "I don't think he believed me."

"He trusts you, Bella. Have faith in that," Alice offered sagely. "So what happened at the festival?"

Bella nodded at Alice's advice and continued her story. "Oh, you wouldn't believe it. Tyler met Edward and me at the store and fell head over heels for Jess – it was almost funny to watch. She spent a lot of time helping Tyler, and Edward really was amazing." She smiled, remembering sitting on the pier with Edward. "It was like having four of us working on it. By the end of the weekend, we'd really captured all the artists we wanted to."

"Wait, back that bus up! Tyler fell for _Jess_? Was this mutual?" Alice was nearly squealing with this bit of news.

"It sure looked that way." Bella recalled the look of astonishment on Jess' face. "She giggled, Alice, like a schoolgirl. Edward said he'd never heard her giggle before. It was adorable."

"She giggled? Give me a minute, I'm shocked, here. I've never heard her giggle either. She's always so shy, so serious. And quietly infatuated with Edward." Alice stopped abruptly, looking up at Bella with horrified eyes. "Oh, I shouldn't have said that, he never –"

"It's fine, Alice, I'd already figured it out, and it was obvious he had never acted on it. I can't imagine the strain that caused on their friendship," Bella wondered aloud.

"He worked hard at not letting it ruin their friendship." Alice shook her head slightly, and continued, "So, Jess and Tyler are mooning all over each other, and you and Edward spent the weekend at the festival. That sounds wonderful."

Bella sighed, remembering. "It _was_ wonderful. I can't believe how much help he was, the whole staff at the store, actually. Mike suggested the best band, Sixteen Cents, and I loved them so much I had to pick up all their music. And Jess was right there, helping Tyler the whole weekend."

"So, are they an item or what?" Alice wondered. "Have you talked to Tyler since?"

"We had a conference call with Ben on Wednesday, and he was so excited about this whole thing – what we had planned was so much more than he expected." Bella smiled thinking about her talk with Ben and Angela after the business part of their call was done. She missed them a lot; hopefully the visit that Ben alluded to would actually occur. But they were excited about the changes in her life. "Tyler actually came over Wednesday and Thursday so that we could get it all done before this weekend."

"Oh yeah? How'd that work out?"

"Pretty funny, actually. For how lovesick he seemed to be, he was very focused. He just wanted to be done and get back to Jess." Bella giggled. "But Edward kept texting me, and after a while, Tyler started answering the texts. He figured if he had to suffer without Jess, then Edward had to suffer without me. It was hysterical."

"He sounds like a riot, honestly. Will you two work together again, do you think?"

"I hope so. He's really easy to work with, and talk to. He's very creative when it comes to a hook or a grab for the reader, and he's just fun, you know? I think Edward was a little hesitant around him at first, but he came around pretty quick."

"Edward's a pretty good judge of character, and if you trust Tyler, than that's probably good enough for him." Alice nodded.

"So, hopefully we'll have a chance to work this festival again next year."

"And it's not like there isn't music all over the country, too," Alice added, nodding. "You can travel to it, or you can review recorded music, but either way it's really cool part of your job."

Bella closed her eyes, relaxing against her chair. "It really is."

Alice grew more serious. "Edward mentioned that you completely uprooted from Washington. What brought you here?"

Bella smiled sadly. "My dad died about six months ago. He actually helped me choose this place, after he was paralyzed from a gunshot wound to his spine. He said he wanted me to start my life over someplace completely opposite of rainy Washington. Sunny. Warm. Bright. "

"Oh God, Bella, I'm sorry," Alice gasped, and Bella could swear her eyes grew glassy. "I can't imagine what it must be like to lose a parent." She dabbed at her eyes with her napkin. "I really love the fact that he picked this place out, and the reasons why. He must have loved you a lot."

Bella tipped her head at Alice. "He did… and thank you."

A quizzical look crossed Alice's face. "What for?"

"For just recognizing that. I_ know_ he loved me, deep down inside, but he wasn't one to say it." Bella looked off into the sky where the colors were deepening to oranges and purples of the sunset. "From the moment I arrived here, I've felt like I'm home. He would have loved it."

"What about your mom?" Alice asked quietly.

Bella took a sip of her wine, trying to find the right words to describe her relationship with her mother without launching into years and years of history. "Our relationship is, um… strained. She left my dad and me when I was young, to 'follow her heart', which apparently wasn't with my dad." Bella felt the familiar bitterness sneaking in and fought to get it under control. "She's remarried, to a minor league ball player from Jacksonville – he's retired now."

Alice's voice dropped even further. "I'm sorry, Bella. Do you speak at all?"

"Not very often. We spoke a few times before Charlie died – he really wanted me to talk to her, see if there wasn't some way I could forgive her for leaving us." Bella could feel herself getting angry again. "He never got mad at her for leaving; he always made excuses for her, saying nothing we said was going to change her, so we had to accept her… I'm sorry, I shouldn't go on and on about this. As you can tell, it's a sore subject."

"It's okay, Bella," Alice said kindly, a warm smile gracing her face. "It's probably not something you can talk about with a guy, but sometimes another woman is just easier to talk to. Just so you know, you can talk to me about anything, with no judgments, and I'll always be honest with you."

Bella let out a deep sigh. She admitted, at least to herself, that it would be lovely to talk to someone about her conflicting feelings about Renee. "I appreciate that, Alice, I really do. And who knows, maybe one day I'll take you up on that. But I'm just not ready, you know?"

Alice nodded, understanding. "Can I offer one thing and I then I won't say another word?" She waited for Bella to nod in agreement before continuing. "Your dad sounds like an amazing guy, and I wish that we had a chance to meet him. Maybe he was right about your mom."

"What do you mean?" Bella hesitated to ask, but always wondered why her father didn't hate her mother more. Perhaps Alice could shed some light on that.

"Maybe she didn't know any better. Maybe she was the only mother she knew how to be."

Bella was saved having to respond when Edward and Sophie came out onto the deck, apparently finished with their piano lesson. Edward caught her eye and raised his eyebrow at the expression on her face. Bella nearly laughed, how a simple raised eyebrow could ask so many questions. She simply smiled back to reassure him that all was fine.

"Miss Bella? Uncle Egward said he's teachin' you to play the piano, too!" Sophie said excitedly. "I bet we could play a 'cital together."

Bella smiled, enchanted by the bubbly blond. "Do you think we could?" she asked. "You've been taking lessons longer than I have; I bet you're better than I am."

"Nuh uh, Uncle Egward said you're natural." She plopped herself down in Alice's lap.

"Uncle Edward," Alice said, emphasizing the 'D'. "And I'm sure he said she's _A_ natural, Soph."

"Yup, she's a natural, princess." Edward pulled a chair close to Bella before settling it and placing his arm around the back of her chair. "And you are a wonderful pianist at five years old. I think we should have a recital."

Bella chuckled. "Um, yeah. No. Just no. "

"Why not, Miss Bella?" Jasper added from the grill. "I think you and Sophie could be a great team."

Alice came to her rescue. "Let's talk about a recital after there have been more lessons, okay? Babe, how's dinner coming?"

"Almost ready, darlin'. Why don't you grab everything else from inside?"

"I'll help," Bella said, but Alice stopped her.

"Sophie will help, won't you, monkey?" She turned back to Bella. "You sit and relax." She and Sophie disappeared into the kitchen to retrieve the rest of dinner.

Edward stroked his finger down her cheek. "Everything all right? You had a strange expression on your face when I walked out of the house."

Bella closed her eyes, enjoying his touch more than she could say. "Mmm. We were just talking about parenting, and conversation came around to my mom. Alice offered an ear if I ever want to talk about it."

"Don't let her railroad you into something you're not ready to talk about, sister or not. Alice can be very persuasive when she puts her mind to it."

Bella didn't doubt this for a moment. "I won't. She's easy to talk to, so it's really ok. I think maybe…" She looked off to the sunset, wondering if this would bother him.

"Maybe?" Edward prompted.

"Maybe when I'm ready I will talk to her, that is, if you, um, if it's okay, uh, shit…" Bella looked at her hands, feeling stupid at her inability to express a simple concept.

Luckily, Edward seemed to understand what she was trying to say. "Bella, if talking to Alice would help you, then by all means, talk to Alice. Whatever helps you, beautiful girl."

"Thanks for understanding." Bella felt the heat rise in her face, and ducked her head in embarrassment.

Edward placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face back up to his. "Always, Bella." He leaned over and kissed her gently. "I just want you happy."

She thought back to her mind's wanderings from hours ago, _no one can be this perfect. _But here he was, in the flesh, kissing her and making her feel like her happiness was the most important thing in his world. _Okay, so maybe he can be this perfect…_

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Dinner led to more wine and before she knew it, Bella was feeling mighty fine. Not drunk, just happy and relaxed – happier and more relaxed than she could remember being in years.

While Jasper and Alice put Sophie to bed, Edward told Bella to relax while he cleared the table. When he returned from the kitchen with a fresh wine bottle, Bella giggled at him.

"Are you driving me home? 'Cause I've had way too much wine."

Edward sat down and lifted her into his lap. "We could just stay here." He nuzzled his face into her neck as he spoke, and Bella felt her eyes roll back in her head.

"No, we cannot just stay here. I have nothing – no change of clothes, no toiletries…" Her voice rose with each word. "Not to mention your parents will be here tomorrow, what would they think if they found us here?" She was nearly shrieking before Edward placed his finger against her lips, gently quieting her frenzy.

"Bella, I'm teasing. Of course I'll take you home." He removed his finger, but replaced it with his mouth, briefly tasting her before pulling back. "But it would be fine if we stayed over, too."

"I can't have your parents' first impression of me be _that_!" She contradicted her objections by threading her fingers through his hair and scratching his scalp gently.

"Okay, I see your point. No sleepovers when Esme and Carlisle are due in the morning."

Bella buried her face in his neck, enjoying the comfort of his embrace. "Do you think your parents will like me?" she asked quietly.

Edward stroked her back gently, soothing her quiet nerves. "They will love you," he said with certainty.

"Yeah?" she asked, lifting her head to search his eyes. Finding nothing but sincerity and honesty in their emerald depths, she allowed herself to relax a little bit. In a soft voice, she admitted, "I hope so… I really want them to like me."

"Trust me, beautiful girl. They will." Edward trailed a finger along her jaw line until her reached her chin. He raised her face until her eyes met his once again, and then leaned in to touch his lips to hers – a promise that needed no words to be understood. Quickly, the gentle kiss turned smoldering, with lips and tongues and teeth involved. Bella moaned into Edward's mouth, her head swimming with the taste of him mixed with the sweet and tart flavor of the wine. She shifted in his lap, turning her body toward him and sinking her fingers into his hair.

Bella felt as well as heard Edward groan as she worked her fingers into his hair, scratching his scalp and feeling him shudder against her. It was such a heady sense of power, to know she was making this sexy, amazing man feel good. And she appreciated how nicely he was reciprocating, running his hands up her back to cradle her head and then completing the circuit by sliding them ever so slowly down her back to squeeze the flesh of her bottom, pulling her against his chest tightly.

Alice's voice coming from the kitchen drew them apart quickly and reluctantly. Bella began to rise from his lap, but Edward held her tight, folding her back in his lap.

"Stay – I like having you here. Even if it is a little, um, painful…" he teased, grimacing as she wiggled, settling herself once again.

"This is my new favorite place," Bella whispered, relaxing against him.

Edward smiled. "I'm glad you like the house. It's one of my favorite places, too."

"Oh, I love the house, too." She lifted her eyes to his. "But I meant this spot, right here." She wiggled a little more for effect.

Bella was glad she was watching his face. Joy, plain and simple joy, etched across his features and glowed in his eyes. And she was so happy to have put it there.

Edward squeezed her gently and rested his forehead against hers. He seemed to be struggling for words. Finally he whispered, "Having you here is… it's everything."

Bella just beamed up at him as Alice and Jasper came back outside, carrying on about something as they sat back down in the loungers. Jasper poured more wine.

"Sorry that took so long." Alice drank heartily from her glass, and then she turned to Bella. "Sophie was so excited to meet you. And she's basically bouncing in anticipation of seeing Nana Esme and Papa Carlisle. But when she crashes, she crashes hard."

"Can you blame her? Mom's itching to spoil her, and Dad's been missing his princess." Edward looked at Alice. "Any chance of you guys staying longer than Sunday, since Mom and Dad decided to stay the whole week?"

"Maybe, we'll have to talk about it." Alice looked at Jasper. "Jasper may be able to take Monday off, or maybe Soph and I can stay for the week and he can come back next weekend and pick us up."

"Let me check with the office, I'll see what we can work out, darlin'," Jasper assured Alice.

Alice beamed at her husband. "Sounds good, babe." She turned to Bella and Edward. "So, what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Mom and Dad said they'd get here sometime around noon, maybe earlier depending on the traffic. So we thought we'd just do this…" he gestured to the group of them sitting around eating and drinking "…all over again tomorrow."

"I'm sure Sophie's going to want to play in the water, with the beach right there," Bella said to Alice.

"Oh she loves the beach!" Jasper turned to Alice. "Maybe you and Bella could take her to the beach for a while in the morning, have some girl time?"

"I don't know what time we're getting here," Bella said hesitantly, looking back and forth between Alice and Edward. "We weren't planning on staying over."

"That's ridiculous, you should stay!" Alice looked surprised at this news.

Edward soothed his sister. "We didn't plan to stay, so we didn't bring anything for tomorrow." He cupped Bella's cheek. "We can come over first thing if you want to go down to the beach with Alice and Sophie. Whatever you want, okay?"

Bella nodded happily, relieved to have that solved. She snuggled further into Edward's embrace and savored the feeling of being cared for.

They left shortly after that, since they were coming back first thing in the morning. Knowing she had too much wine, Bella handed Edward her keys. While Jasper and Edward made plans for the morning, Alice looped her arm through Bella's and walked with her out to the car.

"I'm so excited about tomorrow. We're going to have a ball, Soph's looking forward to the beach and Mom and Dad are going to just love you!" she gushed. Apparently Alice had a bit too much wine, as well.

"You're sure? I really want them to like me." Bella looked at Alice with uncertainty, hating that the old insecurities were popping up but not knowing how to banish them.

"I'm positive, no doubt in my mind," she assured Bella. "Wear your prettiest swimsuit, so we look hot on the beach tomorrow, okay?"

Bella giggled. "Okay, okay." Then she sobered up. "Oh, man. Swimsuit. Gah, I hate swimsuits."

"Pft, whatever, woman, you'll look amazing." Alice scoffed.

"Oh Alice, where have you been all my life?" Bella asked as she threw her arms around Alice, hugging her tight.

Alice laughed. "We've been here, waiting for you to get here."

It wasn't lost on Bella that she said 'we've been here', and she wasn't naïve enough to pretend she didn't know who 'we' was. And deep down inside, she liked the way that sounded. So she just hugged Alice tighter and whispered quietly, "I'm so glad I'm here now."

"Me, too."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

"Ugh, why did I agree to this?" Bella shifted in the passenger seat of her car and nursed her latté, squinting at the headlights coming toward them. "It's not even morning, Edward. I'm not awake yet."

For the second day in a row, Edward left his car in Bella's driveway and drove her car out to his family's home. This time they were a little more prepared, with an overnight bag each as they headed out before dawn.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. But Jasper really wants to go fishing this morning." Edward chuckled at Bella's grumbling, and Bella threw him a dirty look which only made him chuckle harder. "Plus, Sophie went to bed earlier than normal and she's bound to be up at the crack of dawn anyway. You girls can get an early start at the beach."

"You feel free to go fish, I am finding a bed and going back to sleep." Bella yawned hugely, snuggling deeper into her seat and cradling her coffee in both hands. "I'm sure there's a bed free somewhere, maybe even big enough for two."

Edward groaned at that, which caused Bella to chuckle herself. The night before, when he drove her home, it would have been so easy to open the door and invite him in, she knew that. The wine in her system had let down her inhibitions; her body remembered the way his made her feel and it desperately craved more. So when he walked her to her door, Bella clung to him, and the words asking him to stay were burning her tongue in their urgency to get out. But almost as if he knew, Edward had placed his finger over her lips and reminded her of their early morning.

Muttering under her breath about the 'ass-crack of dawn', Bella had nodded unhappily and kissed Edward goodnight. She'd quickly packed a bag and set her alarm, slipping into bed and sighing with relief when she settled in to sleep.

Stopping at a red light, Edward handed Bella his phone, which was flashing with an incoming text from Alice. "She's already up and in her swimsuit, waiting for us to get there," Bella read aloud, cringing with each word as she spoke. His smile was smug, and Bella resigned herself to an afternoon nap instead.

"Fine. I'm napping later. With or without you," she said grouchily.

"With, and you have a deal," Edward winked as the light changed and they continued the short drive to his parents' house.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Bella and Alice giggled as they skipped along the edge of the water. It was too early and too cool to really enjoy the water, but Sophie had raced ahead, chasing and trying to catch a seagull. The beach was deserted, as the sun was barely rising over the horizon, wisps of fog still lingering here and there along the shore.

Alice linked her arm with Bella's, pulling her close. "Did you bring an overnight bag this time, Bella?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes, smartass, I brought an overnight bag this time. So your parents will think I'm a total hussy."

Alice broke out in peals of laughter. "Hussy? Are you sure you don't mean tramp?"

Bella began to giggle. "Maybe I'm more like a trollop."

Alice gasped for air, holding her side with one hand while hanging on to Bella with the other. "Perhaps you're a harlot!"

Bella giggles turned into hysterics. "You know, I'm rather fond of the term 'floozy'!"

"Bella, my parents are going to absolutely love you. Trust me on this one." She linked her arm with Bella's again and they continued to skip down the beach, following Sophie's antics. "You slut, you!"

Both women broke out in fresh peals of laughter at this. Bella watched Sophie, realizing that they were almost back to the beach house. She looked up to the house to see Edward and Jasper standing on the deck, so she waved in greeting. Jasper waved in return, but Edward simply stood there, as if frozen to the spot, until Sophie reached them. He shook his head slightly, and then waved a greeting, beckoning them back to the house.

"Looks like the boys are ready to head out," Alice said. "You ready for breakfast yet?"

Bella followed Alice, a small something still nagging at her about Edward's behavior. Deciding to put it aside for now, she focused on her growling stomach. "Yes, I'm starving."

"Great, let's eat."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

* * *

><p>Opening lyrics from "Gravity Happens" by Kate Voegele.<p>

**A/N -** Hi and thanks for reading!

Yup, cockblocked again. Patience, dear readers, patience.

Thank you to Katie (tanglingshadows) and Jen (JenGreen03) for prereading and keeping me in line, and to Kathie (Katmom) for tweeting the everloving shit out of this all week long. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, rec'd, tweeted, whatever. It means the world to me.

I'm not reading much fic now, no time, but if you're not reading JenGreen03's fic Under the Same Moon, go to my profile for the link. It's awesome. And also, Animate Me, by abstractway is just amazing. I love Toonward almost as much as I love Visionward, and that's saying something.

See ya next week!

~Jen


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine – Déjà Vu**_

_**_**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~<strong>

_Mess up my bed with me. Kick off the covers, I'm waiting…_

_.  
><em>

"Dude, it's still fucking dark out, why are we up?" Edward complained to Jasper for probably the tenth time in fifteen minutes. His earlier good mood was gone – it was now strolling along the beach with the woman of his dreams.

"Quit yer bitchin', man," Jasper drawled with a lazy smile on his face. "It's not fucking dark anymore, and the fish'll be waitin' for us."

Edward muttered under his breath. "It _is_ dark, fucker." He left his brother-in-law in the kitchen and went out to the deck to wait for him to finish his preparations for their morning fishing. The girls had taken Sophie out for an early walk on the beach since she had been up before anyone else – a direct result of an earlier-than-usual bedtime. Alice said she woke them all up bouncing on the bed screeching 'beach' over and over again. Edward was ridiculously relieved that Bella had insisted they not stay over the previous night. Yes, he loved his niece, but there were limitations to his devotion when it came to his sleep. He laughed to himself - _not really… _

He looked out over the water as the sky grew lighter; the sun had yet to crest the horizon, but any minute it would arrive with a shower of orange and pink light. There were wisps of fog here and there and the cries of the seagulls mingled with the laughter of Alice, Bella and Sophie in the distance. The smell of the salt air helped shake off the remaining bad mood, as it always reminded him of home, and now it had the added benefit of reminding him of Bella, as well.

It amazed him how hard and how fast he'd fallen for her. He hadn't said the words yet, but he knew how he felt. He almost let it slip the night before when Bella had snuggled up in his lap and admitted that in his arms was her new favorite place. It was the most open she'd ever been, and he was stunned stupid by her admission. Edward was pretty sure he grinned like an idiot before stumbling over the right words in his head. Finally, he settled on telling her that having her with him was everything. It was as close to the absolute truth as he could get without baring his heart completely; he just wasn't ready for that. But he was relieved to tell her what he did and judging from her reaction, it made her happy as well.

Seeing her interact with Alice was remarkable, for they were drawn to each other immediately. There were no awkward handshakes or uncomfortable voids in conversation. It was if they'd known each other all their lives, something Jasper commented on as well. No woman he'd ever dated had made this kind of impression with his family before. He thought about Kate, the woman he dated the longest, and it even though it was friendly, it always seemed forced. There was certainly nothing forced between Alice and Bella.

He couldn't wait for his parents to meet her. Bella was so nervous about making a good impression, and it was almost impossible to explain to her that none of that mattered to them. She made him happy – Alice felt that immediately – therefore his parents would love her simply because he did.

Edward groaned to himself as he thought of the price he was paying for all the family closeness over the weekend. He had never been so sexually frustrated in all his life. He thought back to the day before, when he had his hands full of Bella, her arms and legs wrapped around him and her hot body pressed against him. It killed him to have to stop, knowing that Alice and Jasper were due to arrive any minute, but he'd be damned if he was rushing through his first time with Bella.

_Hell no, that will be long and slow and there will be no chance of interruptions. Fuck, now I'm hard again. _

There was something in her reaction that startled him, though. When he said they needed to slow down, she seemed to misunderstand his intentions and was embarrassed, as if she doubted his desire for a moment. She covered it up pretty quickly, but something about her reaction stuck with Edward, making him wonder why she would doubt his desire for her.

From the kitchen he heard Jasper call out that he was just about ready to go.

"Finally," he called back into the kitchen. "I'll let the girls know we're getting ready to leave."

He stepped up to the railing of the deck, looking out over the beach until he realized they were only twenty yards or so from the house. Sophie was closer, maybe five yards ahead of them and skipping to a tune obviously only she could hear. Once Edward's eyes landed on Bella and Alice, he froze, shocked to the core.

In the early light of dawn, with wisps of fog still lingering along the shore, Alice and Bella danced along the edge of the water. Arm in arm, they were so close that their dark hair mingled together and it was hard to tell where one woman ended and the next one started.

_What the fuck? I've seen this before… wait, how could I have seen this before? They just met yesterday… _

Edward's mind raced to understand what his eyes were seeing. He knew he'd seen this image before, but struggled to figure out how it was possible. He felt a tingle of awareness on the back of his neck, telling his logical mind that it wasn't a simple case of déjà vu, but he pushed it aside. Instead, he took solace in the fact that he'd had little sleep and even less coffee, so his mind must be playing tricks on him.

"Did you call the girls?" Jasper asked as he stepped out onto the deck and stood next to him. "There they are." He lifted his hand and waved them back to the house.

From the beach, Bella and Alice waved back, and Edward, pulled from his shocked, shook his head lightly and waved in return.

"You daydreaming, man? Let's go fishing," Jasper drawled as the girls climbed the steps to the deck.

"Yeah, daydreaming." Edward forced a laugh.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Three hours later, Edward and Jasper returned from fishing off one of the only docks anywhere near the house. To be honest, Edward found it boring as hell, but he liked spending time with Jasper – and that was something he didn't have a chance to do very often. So if Jasper wanted to sit his Southern ass as the end of a dock with a fishing pole and some bait and chat for three hours, Edward wasn't going to argue with him. As long as there was coffee.

The only reason they were even heading back was because the folks were due to arrive in an hour or two and Edward didn't want Bella freaking out over it. Plus, they were up really early, and he was really tired. He was pretty sure he could even force out a yawn or two if he thought she'd lie down with him for a nap.

With his hopes for a nap at an all-time high, Edward entered the house quietly, Jasper trailing behind him with his cell to his ear. He'd been trying to get in touch with someone in his office to clear his calendar for at least a couple of extra days, and it seemed like he finally got a person. He continued talking as he walked through the house and out to the deck, where he could have a bit of privacy.

Edward allowed his growling stomach to lead him straight to the kitchen. The smell of cinnamon and brown sugar made his mouth water as he got closer. _Mmm, someone's been baking… _

The sound of giggling alerted him to the sad fact that there would be no napping that morning. But Edward couldn't find any real reason to be anything other than thrilled – his girlfriend was here meeting his family, his sister and brother-in-law already loved her, and he was sure his parents would, as well.

And as he pushed open the kitchen door to see his niece – his princess – sitting on Bella's lap, twirling a curl of Bella's hair around her tiny finger, he was sure Sophie loved her already, too.

Brown, green and blue eyes turned to him as he entered the kitchen, smiles upon each cherished face. Edward felt his heart squeeze just a tiny bit from having three of his favorite women right in front of him, their eyes happy with laughter, and their comfort obvious in their demeanor. For a moment, he wondered what he'd done to be so lucky. Then he decided to just accept it – sometimes there aren't any answers to all of life's questions.

"Uncle Egward, did you and Daddy have fun fishing?" Sophie asked as she looked up from the cookbook she was flipping through. "We gonna make something special for Nana and Pop. I wanna make cookies, but Mama wants to make real food." Edward had bite his lip to keep from laughing when Sophie air-quoted around the words 'real food'.

"Can't we make both, princess? Maybe Mama and Miss Bella could focus on the real food…" air quotes and all "…and you and I could make some cookies for Nana and Pop?"

"That's a great idea, Uncle Egward!" Sophie squealed and launched herself off Bella's lap into Edward's arms.

"Ok, Sophie, if you and Uncle Edward are going to make cookies, you need to go wash your hands." Once again, Alice emphasized the D in Edward's name without specifically drawing Sophie's attention to her mispronunciation. She looked over and caught Bella tucking her face in her elbow in an attempt to control her laughter. She raised one eyebrow at Bella before adding, "Miss Bella and I will focus on the real food for Nana and Pop. Won't we, Miss Bella?"

Bella snorted in an effort to keep from laughing. "Of course we will, Alice. You have fun making cookies with Uncle Edward, Sophie." She took a deep breath and risked a glimpse at Edward, who seemed to have gotten his giggles under control as well. "Let's see if we have everything we need."

For the next two hours, Edward baked cookies with Sophie while Alice and Bella prepared lunch in anticipation of Esme and Carlisle's arrival. They had called while Edward and Jasper were fishing and said they were right on schedule and expected to arrive shortly after noon.

"Edward, what time are Emmett and Rose coming over?" Alice asked as she was chopping vegetables for a salad. "Did you tell them lunch or dinner?"

"I just told them to come over in the afternoon, since Mom and Dad still weren't sure about timing when I talked to Em on Thursday. They'll be over sometime before four, I think."

Alice grinned happily. "Oh, I can't wait. It's been too long since we've seen them." She looked at Bella, who was cubing meat for kebobs. "Have you met Emmett and Rosalie, Bella?"

Bella laughed out loud, smiling at Alice. "Of course, I live next door to them."

"Oh, that's right, I knew that." Alice smacked herself in the head.

"Rose and I had ourselves a little date night last Tuesday because she said Edward was hogging me." She giggled as she said this. In a stage whisper, she added, "He was, although I really didn't mind very much."

Edward raised his head at this, enjoying the slightly shy smile on her face.

Alice giggled right along, adding in her own stage whisper, "No, I don't think you would. But I'll bet he doesn't like to share."

"Pft, whatever, Mary Alice. I'm sharing just fine." Edward rolled his eyes and flicked flour at his sister.

"Take it easy, Piano Man, I'm just teasing you." She flicked a carrot back at him. "So what did you and Rose do on Tuesday, Bella?"

Bella looked up from her chopping. "We took a ride up the coast to a classic car dealer to see a man about a Camaro." Bella lowered her voice conspiratorially. "Rose covets my car – she really just tolerates me so that I'll let her drive it, and I'm helping her find one of her own."

"Oh, so that's your car! I meant to ask about it." She looked a bit sheepishly at Bella. "I don't know much about cars, but she sure is pretty."

"She's beautiful," Edward agreed. "And Bella's kidding about Rose. She and Emmett think Bella's wonderful. But she really does covet the car."

Alice chuckled. "You'll have to take me for a drive, then, so that I can understand the fascination."

Edward watched as Bella glowed beneath his sister's easy acceptance. "I'll definitely take you for a drive," she told Alice.

"Well, that drive will have to wait, since I think I hear someone in the driveway."

"Nana! Pop!"

Sophie went running for the front door, and Bella quickly washed and dried her hands. She stood next to Edward, chewing her lip nervously. Noting this, Edward freed her bottom lip gently and spoke softly in her ear.

"They're going to love you. Trust me."

"Ok," she whispered, her big brown eyes gazing up at him warily. "Ok, I trust you. Here goes nothing."

They walked out of the kitchen as Sophie raced back in the house, dragging a chuckling Esme behind her. Behind them, Carlisle came in laughing and trying to calm Sophie down.

"Sophie, sweetheart, you're going to pull Nana's arm off. Slow down, please."

"Come on, Pop, hurry up, you hafta meet Miss Bella. She's got pretty hair, and she helped Mama make lunch, and she helped me find shells on the beach and –"

Edward couldn't help but laugh at Sophie's explanation. He watched Bella's expression soften into an affectionate smile, her gaze taking in Sophie as she literally dragged her grandmother into the house. Luckily, Esme was spry for her age and was easily able to keep up with her granddaughter, who seemed intent on talking her ear off as well as pulling her arm off.

"… and she's got a pretty red car and likes to chase the 'eagulls with me, and she makes Uncle Egward laugh." Sophie stopped to take a breath, and Edward took full advantage of the situation to greet his parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is my Bella," he said with a grin, placing his hand at the base of her spine in a show of support and lightly tracing patterns on her skin. "Bella, these are my parents, Esme and Carlisle."

Esme's jade eyes were warm with welcome, and she instantly moved forward to hug Bella, who seemed to anticipate the movement and hugged her back. "It's lovely to meet you, Bella. We've been looking forward to meeting you."

More reserved than his wife, Carlisle reached out to take Bella's hand. "It really is a pleasure. Esme's done nothing but chatter on about you for the last three hundred miles," he teased as his wife smacked his arm.

"I did not!" she said indignantly. Then her little smirk became the most unladylike snort and she admitted, "It was more like two hundred and fifty miles, but who's counting?"

Everyone laughed except for Sophie, who was tugging on Esme's arm once more. "Nana, Mama and Miss Bella made lunch. Let's eat, I starvin'."

"_I'm _starving, Sophie," Alice corrected while ushering everyone toward the kitchen.

"See Nana, Mama's starvin' too! Let's eat!" Sophie exclaimed. The rest of the adults just giggled as they made their way into the kitchen for lunch.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

"And at the end of the year, he had a recital, and Mom made him wear a little suit and tie and he looked so cute…" Alice couldn't finish her sentence through her giggles, and Edward merely groaned at the combination of the memory of his first recital and embarrassment of his sister sharing it with Bella.

"He was such a handsome little guy, even with his hair all over the place – never would let me try and tame it for him," Esme added with a chuckle. "The hair hasn't changed a bit, has it, sweetie?"

Edward laughed good-naturedly, well used to teasing from his sister and mother. They'd spent the better part of the afternoon regaling Bella with stories of Alice's and his childhood, from embarrassing fashion trends to holiday traditions, from family pets to favorite summer vacations. Every so often, Sophie would get bored of the grownups and want to do something else, like color or play with her dolls, but eventually she came back to the group on the deck, as if she needed to reconnect with the family.

Bella sat next to him, eating, drinking and laughing right along with the rest of his family. Sometimes she'd hold his hand; sometimes he'd wrap his arm around the back of her chair and play with her hair. But seldom did they break physical contact with each other; they both seemed to desire that closeness. Edward felt a sense of completion that he hadn't felt before, a feeling of pieces shifting into place that left him content, yet filled with anticipation. It was an interesting dichotomy.

"Nope. Can't do a thing with it. One day, I'm going to shave it all off," he quipped, winking at Alice.

Bella laughed. "No you won't." She looked at Edward with a wicked gleam in her eye and instantly he knew why she'd said so. He liked her hands in his hair – a lot.

He chuckled, feeling warm from her implication. His mother, of course, picked up on that instantly.

"Oh dear, you're blushing," she teased, but thankfully his father came to his defense.

"Be grateful you don't take after your mother's side of the family." He leaned across the table to Bella and whispered very loudly, "All bald by thirty, every last one of them. Now, Cullen men, we don't lose our hair."

"No, you just go gray," Alice quipped as she ran her fingers along her father's temple, pointing out the gray hairs hidden among the light blond strands.

"And each one has your name on it, Mary Alice, remember that." He looked over at Jasper's sandy blond waves. "I believe I see a gray strand or two in your husband's hair, as well."

Alice gasped in mock-horror, but Jasper just chuckled. "Don't matter much to me what color it is, as long as it stays where it is," he drawled.

"There you go," Carlisle agreed with Jasper. He turned back to Bella. "I hope all of our crazy doesn't scare you away, Bella," he teased with a smile.

"No, I'm good with crazy," Bella teased right back. Edward was happy to see her relaxed and just having a good time instead of worrying about everything little thing.

"Uncle Egward, Uncle Egward! Look who I found! Come on, Uncle Em!" Sophie yelled excitedly as she pulled Emmett through the kitchen door and onto the deck. Rose followed behind with a bottle of wine in one hand and boxes of desserts in the other, laughing at Emmett being dragged by a five-year-old girl. "Uncle Em came to see me, and Aunt Rose brought me a present!" She waved the large yellow and green gift bag around wildly as she squealed in excitement.

"Calm down, monkey, and give Uncle Em and Aunt Rose a chance to sit down," Alice suggested. "Did you say thank you?"

"Thank you, Uncle Em and Aunt Rose! Can I open it now, Mama, please?" Sophie begged, her big blue eyes pleading earnestly.

"Of course, monkey." While Sophie started to throw tissue paper around, Alice turned to Rose. "You don't need to buy her things each time you see her, you know. Not that she won't love it, because it's from you, but you don't have to…" And with that, she walked to Rose and threw her arms around her. "I missed you, sweetie. We don't see you guys often enough."

"That's 'cause you live so damn far away." Rose hugged her back. "Come back down south where y'all belong and you won't miss us so much!"

Rose and Emmett made their way around the deck greeting everyone as Sophie squealed in reaction to her new Barbie convertible.

"It's just like Miss Bella's 'vertible!" Sophie jumped up from the table. "Mama, can I go play with my other Barbies?" She shifted from one foot to the other, a bundle of energy all wrapped up in a five-year-old package.

"Yes, Sophie… but what do you say?" Alice prompted.

Sophie took off running for the house, yelling, "Thank you!"

Everyone laughed at her excitement, and Edward gathered up the leftovers of the gift-bag explosion while Rose and Emmett relaxed with the family. As he made his way toward the kitchen, Esme called out to him.

"Edward? Why don't you grab the stuff for the grill and we'll get dinner started?"

'Sure thing, Mom." He sent Bella a wink before he grabbed the wine and desserts from Rose and disappeared into the kitchen.

Several hours and a few bottles of wine later, everyone was happy and stuffed. Sophie sat on Jasper's lap, twirling his hair – something she was apt to do when she was tired.

The table had been cleared of dinner, and candles flickered with the soft breeze of the evening surf, reflecting their light off of the wine glasses that we still on the table. The effect made it seem like the whole table was flickering with light.

Edward was listening to the conversation around him with half an ear. He was busy watching Bella, who appeared mesmerized by the flickering and dancing light until Rose drew her out of her quiet musings with a comment about their girls' night out the previous Tuesday.

"Bella's got a friend in Washington who knows a guy a little bit farther up the coast," Rose was telling Esme and Carlisle. "Seth said he should be able to find me whatever I want and restore it, so Bella and I took a drive up there last Tuesday."

Bella looked up at the sound of her name and smiled at Rose, obviously realizing what she was talking about. "Seth's friend Paul grew up in Washington, but opened up his own restoration shop down here. If Seth says we can trust him, then we can trust him." She looked at Edward, as if searching his face for a reaction. "Seth's my best friend from home, I trust him implicitly. Oh, and he found and restored my car."

"That sweet '67 Camaro is yours?" Carlisle gaped, and the rest of the table laughed at his reaction.

Emmett looked at Bella. "Sounds like you may have another interested restorer on your hands, Bella."

"You brought that car from Washington, Bella?" Esme asked, concern apparent in her voice. "You didn't drive it all the way here alone, did you?"

Bella smiled, but Edward recognized it as the sad smile from the first day he'd met her. What about his mother's question made her sad?

"No, Esme," Bella said gently. "I put her on a trailer with the rest of my things – it's too far of a drive, and you can't really depend on the weather in Washington."

"Not to mention that's a lot of mileage for a classic car," Emmett added.

"True," Bella admitted. "That would be a lot of mileage to add to a 44 year old car." She glanced at Edward as if looking for reassurance. "Plus, I didn't really want to take any chances with her. So, I flew in, and had all my things, including the car, put on a trailer to meet me here when I arrived."

"Oh, good, that's much safer." Esme sounded relieved.

"So, what about you, Rose?" Alice asked. "Can this Paul guy find what you want?"

"Sure, once she decides what she wants," Bella interrupted with a laugh.

Rose threw her napkin at Bella with a snort. "I just can't make up my mind. So for now, he's looking for a couple for me. Maybe once something comes up, it'll help me make a decision."

"Sweet…"Carlisle murmured, drawing the startled eyes of his children his way. "What? Your old man can't want a classic for himself? Maybe a '57 Chevy…"

Alice just stared as if she'd never seen the man before in her life, and Esme giggled quietly in her seat, obviously having heard some of this before.

Emmett and Carlisle discussed cars while Esme took Sophie's sleeping form from Jasper and put her to bed. Edward offered to refill drinks and wandered into the kitchen as his mother was coming downstairs.

One look at his mother's face was all he needed to know that she approved. He really didn't even need that; her approval, as well as his father's, had been apparent all day.

"She's wonderful, sweetie. She fits you very well, you know?" Esme brushed her hand through his hair. "She doesn't try to fit, she just does."

"I know. It's easy, I mean, it just feels easy, not forced…" He looked at his mother to ensure she understood. "Things with Kate always felt, well… forced. Not easy."

"Because Kate wasn't the one, Edward. You recognized that and let her down as gently as possible." She tipped her head and gazed at him for a moment before asking, "Have you told Bella about Kate?"

"No, not yet," he said quietly. "Do you think it's important? We were never _that_ serious."

"Edward, you dated her for nearly a year. And you're still friends with her. Bella should know the history if she were to meet Kate, don't you think? Wouldn't you want to know if she'd dated the same guy she introduced to you as simply her friend?"

"You're right; I know you're right. I'm not sure why I haven't told her yet. That topic really hasn't come up at all – past relationships." Edward wondered if he should mention the weird sense of déjà vu he had that morning, or the strange flashes of daydreams he'd been having, but decided against it.

He did, however, seek his mother's advice on one thing. "She holds back a bit, and I'm not sure if it's because of her dad dying or her relationship with her mom, or a bad break-up. I can sense sometimes, she withdraws into herself."

"Just be there for her, sweetie. Don't push her; just let her know you're around to listen when she's ready. Remember, Edward, this is still all very new to her." She smiled at her son, causing him to grin down at her lovely face. "Just because you knew immediately that she was the one, doesn't mean that she recognized it immediately, as well. Be patient and have faith."

They returned to the deck with fresh drinks and snacks for everyone. Edward found Bella's face watching his as he returned to his seat. She looked lovely, flushed from the wine and just a little bit sleepy from their early morning. Her eyes sought out his with a question in them; apparently they had been gone longer than he had realized. He gave her a crooked smile and blew her a kiss, and he watched the question fall away from her face. She blushed even harder, if that was possible, and lowered her eyes briefly, but then raised them to reveal a heat that he hadn't seen the first time. That heat in her eyes shot through Edward like a lance, and he stopped in his tracks for a moment before he remembered how to walk.

And walk he did, right to Bella, where he bent down to whisper in her ear, "You're killing me with that look, beautiful girl." He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and settled into his chair next to her. She looked up at him innocently, as though she hadn't just sent all his blood rushing south with one glance.

"What's that, Edward?" She had the nerve to giggle innocently while batting her eyelashes. Edward wondered how tipsy she was. He was definitely on the far side of sober and grateful for the overnight bags that they had both packed. And for the fact that there were five bedrooms in the house.

Deciding that he wasn't going to play fair if she wasn't going to, he leaned in to whisper in her ear again. "Did you remember your overnight bag, Bella? I hope you brought something comfortable to sleep in. I'd prefer you naked, of course…"

Edward watched as her eyes grew heavy and her breath blew out in a quick pant. Satisfied with her reaction, he sat back in his chair and surveyed the rest of the table. Luckily, it seemed that everyone else had been partaking of the wine and no one noticed their little exchange.

Conversation moved easily around them for a few more hours before the early morning and the wine became too much for Bella and Edward noticed her fighting back an enormous yawn. For at least an hour he'd been rubbing gentle circles on her skin, whatever part he could reach, as she talked with his family about her father, and learned more about his not-so-jaded past. Edward had watched his mother's face carefully as Bella carefully tap-danced around the topic of her own mother – not saying anything negative, yet avoiding really talking about her. He knew this was a sensitive subject and one that would have to be addressed eventually. Just not immediately.

"Stay put while I help clean up, and then we'll get you to bed, okay?" he whispered as he knelt down next to her chair. He stroked her cheek as he spoke, and she closed her eyes, as if savoring the feeling.

"Mmm hmm…" she agreed with a soft smile, leaving her eyes closed. "I'll be right here." Then she reached out to touch his chest and giggled. _God, she's adorable…_

Edward helped his father and Alice clear the glasses and bottles and snacks from the deck and bring them into the kitchen, where Esme was putting things away. Rose and Emmett had already said goodnight and headed to bed and Jasper said a quick goodnight to check on Sophie.

Edward cleared his throat softly, insanely uncomfortable to bring up the next topic of conversation. For all the time he'd dated Kate, she'd never spent the night at the house with his family. He needed to stay with Bella, like he needed air or food or water, but he didn't want to disrespect his parents, either. He needed to make sure they understood.

"Mom, um, I'm going to bring Bella upstairs. I, uh, just wanted to make sure you guys were ok with, well… shit." He ran his hand through his hair, hating that he faltered in his discomfort.

Luckily, his father felt pity for him and put him out of his misery. "We understand how important she is to you, Edward. She's not a fling, she's the one… we get it. You're a grown man, no one expects you to sleep on the couch."

"Oh, thank God," he said with relief and felt a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. He kissed his mother and hugged his father goodnight and went back out to get Bella.

He stopped at the door and stared at her. She sat on the lounger with her knees pulled up to her chin, her face turned toward the moon, and he could hear her whispering but couldn't make out the words. The glow from the moonlight made her skin look even more delicate and pale than ever, and for a moment Edward was lost in her.

He must have made a sound, because she stopped whispering and turned her head to gaze at him. Her slow smile was all he needed to get him moving across the deck and to her side, sweeping her up into his arms. Bella giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling into his throat and running her nose across the line of jaw.

"I _can_ walk, you know," she said before they entered the kitchen, which was, thankfully, empty.

As they walked through the great room and to the stairs, Edward said, "I know, but I want to hold you." He continued up the stairs and down the hall until he arrived at the last door.

Bella opened it since his hands were full, and together they entered the bedroom. Edward noted happily that Alice had indeed brought both his and Bella's overnight bags up earlier like he'd asked her.

Setting Bella gently down on the bed, he took her feet to help her remove her sandals, rubbing the soles of her feet before releasing them. She looked so sweet and tired and ready to fall asleep at any moment. Edward laughed to himself at the irony, the first time they get into bed together and they're both too tired and too drunk to do anything about it.

"You wanna change? Brush your teeth?" He suggested and Bella nodded in agreement. "Why don't you change and brush and then I'll brush when you're done?"

She hummed her agreement and quietly made her way to the bathroom with her overnight bag. Edward quickly changed into a pair of sleep-pants, but hesitated when it came to a shirt. He hated wearing shirts to sleep. So he took off his button-up, leaving on the short-sleeved tee shirt that he'd been wearing underneath it, and figured he'd play it by ear.

Bella came out of the bathroom a few seconds later, with her hair brushed, her face shiny and clean of any makeup and wearing what looked like men's boxers and a tee shirt. She couldn't have looked better if she tried. Edward couldn't even say a word, simply went to brush his teeth.

In the bathroom, he brushed and rinsed and went to replace his toothbrush in the holder. But seeing hers there next to his sent a jolt of longing through him that was nearly painful. He thought about the flashes of Alice and Bella he'd seen on the beach a couple weeks before and then again that morning. He thought about the flashes of Bella in white, Bella with beautiful girls singing at a piano, and at that moment he wanted it all, he didn't want to wait. He wanted the fairy tale with the happily ever after. He wanted the wife and the family and the dog and the yard.

_Do the flashes mean it's actually going to happen? Or is that just my imagination?_

Sighing, he laughed at himself in the mirror and told himself he drank too much wine. And he was taking too long because Bella was going to wonder what happened to him. So he put his toothbrush in the holder snugly next to Bella's and left the bathroom to join her in bed.

When he opened the door, he realized she was still sitting on the bed where he'd left her; she didn't get in or try to get comfortable. He briefly wondered why but decided he was too tired to think about it.

"You tired, beautiful girl?" he asked as he walked to stand in front of her. He took her hands and kissed one, then the other.

"Yeah, very," she said shyly. "You?" She kept her eyes trained on their joined hands.

"Yeah, me too," he agreed. "Let's get you settled." He pulled down the covers and helped her settle herself in before walking around to the other side and sitting down on the bed.

Before getting in, he asked, "This is okay, right? It's late and we're both tired and I just need to be near you right now. I don't want to be apart from you. Is this okay?"

Bella turned to face him. "Of course, I was hoping you'd stay with me, I mean… I know it's kinda soon and your family is just down the hall, but I don't want to be apart from you, either."

"Thank God," he whispered as he got into the bed. He rolled toward her and gathered her up until he was wrapped around her. He leaned down and placed a very chaste kiss on her lips. "Goodnight, Bella."

"Mmm, 'night, Edward."

With her head resting right above his heart and their arms wrapped around each other tightly, Bella and Edward fell asleep almost instantly.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Soft. Warm. Tantalizing.

Something was different.

Edward's brain recognized that something was different, but in his half-awake state, he couldn't place it. He was warm and cozy and wrapped around something very soft and delicious-smelling. And then it registered.

Bella.

He smiled, absorbing everything his senses would tell him. He listened to her gentle breath – in and out, slow and steady. Its soft sound was only occasionally obscured by the cry of a seagull, there were no other sounds coming from the house.

He felt the warmth of her skin next to his, the softness of her hair as it tickled his cheek, the security of having her pulled tight against him, the comfort that offered him. Her skin smelled sweet where his face was pressed against her collarbone, a combination of flowers and Bella. Edward inhaled deeply, allowing the perfume to permeate his senses, and fill him with the essence of her. He placed his lips gently on the spot below her throat, needing to feel that connection to her skin.

For a moment, Edward felt her breathing hitch and then return to normal and wondered if he disturbed her rest. Remembering how she nearly fell asleep at the table the previous night, he hoped he hadn't woken her. Tipping his head back slowly, he opened his eyes.

Edward registered absently that it was very early; the house was quiet and still, and the bedroom barely felt the muted orange glow of the early morning light.

Seeking reassurance, he searched her eyes. A gentle current ran through him when he found them open, warm and inviting, and he knew instinctively that he hadn't interrupted her sleep.

For what could have been minutes or hours, he was lost in the depths of her dark eyes. There were messages there; messages he hadn't quite deciphered yet, but in that moment, there were no walls or barriers to shield her from him. It occurred to him that the same could be said for him – if she were to really look, she'd easily see the love he felt for her.

And as if she knew what he was thinking, her eyes widened marginally and her breath caught again. But still, they barely moved and not a word was spoken. It was if words would break the spell they were both under, the promise of a brand new dawn of a brand new day. Edward watched as Bella's pupils grew larger and slowly her mouth dropped open in a small gasp.

For the first time since he found her eyes that morning, Edward tore his eyes away to watch the motion of her mouth as her tongue came out to run along her bottom lip. It quickly disappeared inside again as her teeth grabbed her bottom lip for an instant before letting go.

Edward felt his own breath catch as her teeth softly dug into her bottom lip, and he lifted his eyes to hers, letting her see what he knew was reflected in his eyes.

Want. Need. Desire.

His insides grew warm and tight seeing these same emotions mirrored in her eyes. Her mouth beckoned to him, he couldn't resist it any longer – he had no desire to resist it at all.

Keeping his eyes on hers, slowly he shifted his body to align more comfortably with hers. He raised one hand from where it lay on her back and stroked her cheek, allowing it to rest there. Leaning forward, he touched his nose to hers, stroked it softly and deliberately while never taking his eyes from hers.

Time meant nothing as he waited for her mouth to open for him. He was rewarded for his patience with a gust of warm breath as her pouty bottom lip dropped at the same time her eyes closed. Unable to resist the temptation any longer, Edward leaned in and caught that lower lip between his and sucked gently before letting it go.

As if that small taste ignited a fire, he went back for more, needing to feel her lips against his, her tongue against his, her breath mingled with his. Bella tipped her head to one side, sealing their connection and reaching out to stroke his tongue with hers. With a groan, Edward sank his hands into the thick hair at the base of her neck, holding her head still as he sucked and licked at her mouth.

Panting, Bella returned his kiss with fervor. Edward felt her hands slide up his torso and realized that he had, indeed, removed the offending tee shirt sometime during the night. He shuddered at the glorious feel of her soft hands kneading and soothing the muscles of his back and sides, her nails digging in and withdrawing in rhythm with the kiss.

Shifting slightly, Edward slid one knee between hers before one hand left her hair and traced down her back to her bottom. Bella's deep and throaty moan reverberated through both their bodies as he pulled her tighter, so that she was almost straddling his thigh. Ripping her mouth from his, Bella searched his eyes, hers hot and wanting and Edward almost came from the look in them alone. She fisted her hands in the hair at his nape and pulled his mouth back to hers, thrusting her tongue to meet his as she tipped her hips toward him.

The tip of her hips was his undoing. With a hoarse whisper, Edward put both his hands on her bottom and pulled her hips to him and ground against her, his eyes rolling back in his head at the feel of her soft heat against him and her gasp against his lips. He sank his hands into the delicious flesh, so round and firm, squeezing it as he pressed her against him. Bella breathed against his mouth, panting her pleasure, her desire. She tugged on his hair, pulling him toward her as she rolled, licking up the side of his jaw as she drew him down to her.

Edward gasped as he settled against her; a few soft layers of fabric the only barriers separating them as she rocked against him again… and again. Needing to touch her flesh, he slid his hand up to her waist, under the soft cotton of her shirt to the satin of her skin. Her skin prickled with gooseflesh as he stroked the skin of her abdomen, right under her breast. The rock of her hips urged him to continue, and he touched one fingertip to the puckered nipple and circled it gently.

Bella shuddered at his touch. Fascinated, Edward slowly slid the cotton up until her flawless skin was revealed. The pale of her skin was the perfect background to the rose of her nipple, and like her lips, it beckoned to his. He dipped his head to kiss it first, a gentle touch that left him wanting, needing, more. Almost of its own volition, his tongue snuck out to lick; flicking the hard little point once, then twice, before tracing a small, wet circle around it.

Bella's hands in his hair became near-painful in their grasping. Her gasp at the touch of his tongue became one long, drawn-out moan as he took her flesh into his mouth to suck deeply and brought his other hand up to gently tug on her other nipple. Time lost all meaning, place lost all meaning as Edward was lost in the feel, the smell and the taste of Bella. He met the rocking of her hips with a mirrored motion of his own, until they were rocking against each other in a rhythm that grew fierce and needy.

No intelligible words left their lips – encouragement came in the form of whispered gasps and groans of approval. Edward's mouth moved from one breast to the other, alternately sucking and licking, while Bella grasped his hair and stroked his back, running her hands down the toned muscle to his ass to pull him harder when she wanted him harder. And he was happy to oblige.

And oblige he did, over and over again until he could hear the change in Bella's breathing – her breath hitching and gasping as she rocked harder into him. Understanding without words what they were sharing at that moment, Edward pulled his head up from her breast, needing to see her face – to watch her as she fell over the edge. And it was glorious to see.

Her face glowed with pleasure as she came, her mouth dropped open, her head tipped back and her eyes hot and fiery. It was all too much for Edward and he couldn't hold back any longer. With one last rock of his hips against hers, he let go and joined Bella in release.

Panting, he dropped his face to her throat, nuzzling and licking the damp skin as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Unwilling to break the spell they were both under, Edward shifted to one side and drew Bella with him. He gazed down at her beautiful face, aglow with satisfaction, and couldn't help but smile. Her answering grin was warm and happy, and she traced the lines of his face with one finger before releasing the hugest yawn ever. And that made Edward smile even more.

It was just after dawn – no one needed to be up that early. Edward yawned hugely before wrapping his arms around Bella and kissing her forehead. She snuggled into his chest, kissing his throat before settling in. Warmth wrapped around him like a blanket and Edward sighed in drowsy pleasure before closing his eyes. Soon they were back to sleep.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

* * *

><p>Opening lyrics from 'Paperweight' by Joshua Radin and Schuyler Fisk.<p>

**A/N** - Hi and thanks for reading! I apologize for falling behind on review replies, I'll catch up this week, promise! I do read and enjoy each one!

Thanks and love to Katie (tanglingshadows) and Jen (JenGreen03) who pre-read and praise my almost-lemons. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, tweeted, rec'd, you're all awesome. Special thanks to Katmom, who pimps this story daily! You rock, woman!

Did you read the Toonward update? If you did, you know what I'm talking about, if not, what are you waiting for? Animate Me by abstract way. GO! And Under the Same Moon updated, Bella's back in Texas! Go read it, link in my profile! And last, but not least, Katmom is posting her Canon Tour winning entry EAC: The Journal of Edward Cullen almost daily, it's in my faves, go check it out!

See ya next week!

Jen

{/long ass note}


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten –Sandcastles**_

_**_**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~ F F ~<strong>*******~*~*~**

_You made it back to sleep again, wonder what you're dreaming…_

_..._

Bella woke slowly, each bit of her waking little by little, and she stretched sinuously, sensuously, her body feeling warm and slow like molasses. She smiled to herself, a happy, dreamy smile as she reached out to feather her fingertips lightly over the skin of Edward's back.

_Good God, if he can make me feel that good with clothes on, just imagine what he can do once I have him naked._

She suppressed a giggle as she continued to trace patterns on his back. She realized that there wasn't an ounce of regret for their early-morning mischief – how could she possibly regret the way he made her feel beautiful without uttering a word, the way he worshipped her body without having to remove her clothes, the way he made it sing without a musical instrument in sight. No – she savored the feeling, holding on tight to the slow and dreamy remnants that still lingered within her. She wished they could stay cocooned in their bed and never have to break the spell they were under, but she could already hear the sounds of activity in the house. They'd have to show their faces sooner or later.

Gazing at his sleeping face, she absently traced girlish hearts on his skin. Of their own accord, her fingers began moving lower on his back until they skimmed along the waistband of his sleep pants. Her eyes followed as her fingers danced along the edge, wanting to slip below, but hesitant to disturb him when he was so peaceful. But something in his breathing brought Bella's eyes back up to his face, and she smiled happily when she saw he was awake and watching her.

The look in his eyes made her want to wake up like this every morning. Even with ratty hair, dragon breath and raccoon eyes, he smiled at her as though she were the most beautiful, the most precious thing in the world. And Bella couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Hi there, handsome. Did I wake you?"

"No, beautiful girl, you didn't wake me," he said softly, closing his eyes briefly and humming his pleasure at the stroking of her fingers upon his skin. "That feels so wonderful."

"I'm glad," she said simply, her fingers continuing their hearts and flowers. "You feel wonderful."

Edward's eyes opened, darker than they were a few seconds before. "Nothing feels as wonderful as you feel against me."

Bella's body reacted immediately, growing warm and wet all at once. "Dragon breath be damned," she muttered as she leaned down to crush her lips against his. Edward drew her closer, sinking his hand into her hair as he sought to deepen the kiss.

Shifting his body, Edward rolled to his side and pulled Bella closer, but then he froze for a moment. Bella watched as he grimaced, as if in pain, and for a moment her stomach knotted with nervous anxiety.

"What's wrong?" she asked, hoping the dragon breath wasn't worse than she thought.

"Nothing's wrong, just… uncomfortable." He turned a bit pink and didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Uncomfortable? Are you okay?" she asked, confused.

"I'm okay, just, um… sticky." He finally looked her in the eye and all at once Bella realized what was going on.

She tried to hold back her laughter, but a little bit came out as a snort. "From before?" she asked for verification.

"Disadvantage to being a guy… the, um, residue," he said, laughing through his embarrassment of the situation.

Bella couldn't hold in her laughter any longer. "Sucks to be a guy sometimes, huh?" she said through her giggles. "Girls don't really have that problem, you know…" she added with a wink.

"You could always help me clean up," he suggested with a leer. "Come join me in the shower and wash my back? Or my front?"

"Somehow I doubt we'd get very clean in that shower, Edward," she teased, loving the fact that he could be so playful in a situation where other men might be too embarrassed. "Plus, everyone in the house is probably already up and about."

He glanced at the clock. "Wow, it _is_ late." He gave her a wink. "You really wore me out."

"Ditto," she said, smirking. "Why don't you take that shower and clean your sticky self up so we can start our day?"

"Promise to be waiting for me when I'm done?" he asked, a warm sincerity in his voice.

"I'll be here, waiting for you. Now, go," she said with a smile. She watched as he walked toward the bathroom, turning to blow her a kiss before closing the door. Moments later, the shower started.

Rolling over, Bella grabbed his pillow and held it against her face. Sure enough, the smell of him lingered there, making her smile even wider as she thought about the last two days of her life. For a moment, she considered pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but flopped back onto the bed instead, cuddling Edward's pillow to her chest.

She couldn't remember being this happy in… well, ever, actually. In a short span of time, she'd met an incredibly attractive man who made her feel more alive and more beautiful than anyone ever had before. She'd met not one, but two women she considered close friends, and she'd been welcomed into a community where she felt at home.

But these last two days with Edward and his family, well they'd meant the world to her. His sister accepted her immediately like a long-lost friend, his parents accepted her, welcomed her into their home lovingly, never once showing a hint of doubt towards Bella or her relationship with Edward. Even his niece accepted her instantly, making Bella feel like part of the family. And though Bella had never had much interaction with children before, she felt drawn to Sophie in a way she couldn't explain.

It all felt too good to be true, and for a split-second, Bella felt the bitter doubt rising like bile in her stomach. Shaking her head and remembering her father's words, she forced the doubt away. If she allowed the doubt to rule her, she automatically lost. She had to have faith. She had to trust her heart.

This morning, she'd trusted more than her heart, she thought with a giggle. She'd shut her mind down and followed the urgings of her poor, under-used, and long-ignored hormones. Something had shifted on Friday when Edward looked at her with more passion, more heat, more _hunger_ than he ever had before. All weekend, even with his parents visiting and his niece around, Edward managed to keep her constantly on edge, wanting his touch, needing his touch.

She couldn't say that their interlude that morning was planned or even communicated – it just happened. To be honest, if she hadn't woken up next to Edward, happy and sated, she might have thought it was a dream. It was as if they were both under a spell, and any words would have broken it, so they'd remained silent, communicating instead with touches, moans and gasps as they'd brought each other pleasure. Unwilling to break the spell, Bella had wrapped herself around him afterwards and allowed peace to settle over her.

She rolled onto her side and propped herself on one elbow as she heard the door to the bathroom open. Unabashedly, she watched as Edward strolled out, a towel wrapped around his hips as his only covering. He was glorious – tall and lean and wet, with his hair more a mess than usual and stubble gracing the angles of his jaw. He caught her eye and she felt her cheeks grow pink, but didn't drop her stare.

"Forget something?" She lifted an eyebrow, trying to be cool, but sure she was ruining the look with the grin she couldn't smother.

"Uh huh," he said casually, but with a wicked look in his eye. "I left all my clothes in my bag right over there…"

He stalked toward her, completely ignoring the bag on the other side of the room as he approached the bed. Anticipating his intentions, Bella sat up just as he leaned over her, half-naked and still wet from his shower.

"You were staring, Bella," he said, his voice lower and huskier than usual. He ran his lips down the side of her face to her ear, speaking slowly and quietly. "That makes it, um… hard for me to concentrate on getting dressed, you know?"

He cupped her head with both hands, gently drawing her to her knees on the bed and tilting her head to one side as he dusted kisses down her neck. Bella rested her hands on his waist above the towel, reveling in his warm skin.

"Mmm, sorry to make things, uh, hard… for you," she whispered as her head fell back. "Actually, no, I'm really not sorry…" Her hands slid up over his back and settled on his shoulders as his mouth continued to suck, lick, and kiss her throat. "God, mmmm, yes…"

Bella felt her body responding to his immediately and she couldn't get close enough, couldn't get enough of his skin to touch hers. Edward groaned against her neck as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the bed, grinding his very excited body against hers.

"Don't be sorry, I love it when you make things hard for me," he said into her ear as he licked along the shell and sucked the lobe into his mouth. Bella's hips bucked into his reflexively and they both groaned aloud.

At that moment, the sound of feet running down the hallway outside their bedroom reminded them that they were not alone in the house. With one last squeeze and one very wet kiss, the two released each other.

"We're gonna have to get back to that later," Bella said with a smirk.

"Oh definitely, we'll continue that later." Edward aimed his beautiful smile at her. "Why don't you take a shower now? I will think of unsexy things so that I can be presentable in front of my mother… oh hey, problem solved." They both laughed.

"I'll meet you downstairs in a little bit, okay?" Bella asked with a grin.

"You got it." He grabbed clothes from his bag as Bella closed the bathroom door to take a very cold shower.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*********~*~*~**

_I'd rather make sandcastles, instead of these wide world decisions…_

"Sophie, stay where I can see you!" Alice called to her daughter as she ran in and out of the lapping waves at the edge of the water.

Bella and Alice sat under an umbrella on the beach, watching Sophie play in the water later that afternoon. They'd enjoyed a lazy brunch before Emmett and Rosalie had announced that they had to leave for the day. Sophie had been sad, so Bella promised her some beach time before she left for the day. Edward took Esme and Carlisle into town for a visit with Mike, Eric and Jess at the store while Alice and Bella stayed behind to let Sophie enjoy the beach.

Bella watched Sophie play at the edge of the water, holding her bucket above her head before swinging it down and scooping up a bucketful of water. She plopped down on the wet sand and poured the water, making a lake in the sand with her hands, and continued to mold the lake into the perfect shape.

"She's amazing," Bella said, enthralled with watching Sophie entertain herself with a bucket, water and sand. "I gotta admit, I've never had much interaction with kids, but there's something about her… She's such a little love."

Alice smiled. "She is – she's an easy kid to love. But remember, she's only five. The attitude hasn't really started yet. Give her a couple more years and she'll be talking back and rolling her eyes and muttering 'whatever' under her breath at me."

"Alice? Do you think… do you think that's why my mother left?" Bella asked quietly. "I mean, I was just about nine at the time, and I'm sure I talked back a lot."

"Oh Bella, no! No!" Alice spoke almost urgently. "From everything you've said, your mom leaving had nothing to do with you. It sounds like she fell out of love with your father and her heart called her to somewhere else. You said you never heard them fight, right?"

"No, they never fought, at least not in front of me. They even seemed to get along better right before she left."

"Did they ever talk to you about divorce? About what that would mean?"

Bella thought back to some of the saddest days of her life. "You know, I really can't remember much about it. I just remember she was leaving – leaving Dad and me. And then less than a year later she's getting remarried to some baseball player."

"Did she call often, Bella? Did you talk to her a lot?"

"I think she called a lot at first, but I just remember being so angry and not wanting to talk to her. I think Charlie talked to her when I wouldn't, and then after a while she called less."

"It sounds like she tried, Bella," Alice said gently.

"But how could she just leave us, Alice?" Bella asked, feeling like a sad nine year old all over again. "I get that she didn't love Charlie anymore, but how could she just leave and move so far away?"

"Some people just aren't meant to be parents, honey. It sounds like she did try to keep in touch; even though you didn't want to talk to her, she kept calling and seeing how you were." Alice glanced over at Sophie and Bella followed her gaze – Sophie was happily working on a sandcastle at the edge of the water. "When was the last time you spoke with her?"

"She flew up for Charlie's funeral, but I didn't really talk to her very much, just when I had to, I guess." She took a deep breath and tried to relive those awful days following Charlie's death. "I was so numb, Alice. He was my dad, but he was also my best friend – like both parents rolled up into one person."

"Did you think it was strange that she'd be there for his funeral, considering they've been divorced for more than fifteen years?" Alice wondered. "Did they keep in contact the whole time?"

Bella froze for a moment. _Did they? They must have… How else would Renee have known about graduations, her job, and other milestones in her life?_

"I guess they must have, but it never occurred to me before now." She looked at Alice as if seeing her for the first time. "They remained friends the whole time, didn't they?"

"It sounds like they did," she said softly. "You said your mom was there for the funeral, had she visited before then?"

Bella watched Sophie turn over sand, creating her masterpiece. "She came up after he was shot, wanted to help." She turned her attention to her hands, feeling her face heat at her next admission. "I was pretty awful – I wouldn't accept her help and said some things I shouldn't have. Even Charlie said I was out of line, and he was unconscious a lot of the time." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"But she stuck around, didn't she?" Alice assumed correctly. Bella simply nodded as she watched Sophie build her sandcastle. "Did you ever wonder why she kept trying, if she didn't care at all?"

"No…" Bella said simply. "I was so wrapped up in my own pain that I didn't bother to wonder, or ask."

"Maybe things aren't quite as they seem… Maybe she's been trying to be a part of your life – but on your terms, since she was the one to leave." Alice waited for Bella to face her before she began again. "Does she know you're here?"

"No… yes… I don't know, Alice," Bella said sadly. "Maybe Charlie kept her involved in his greater plan, maybe he directed me here so I'd be closer to her." Bella gave Alice a tiny smile. "Maybe Charlie sent me here to find you so you could help me with my mommy issues."

Alice smiled back at her. "Maybe he did, sweets, maybe he did."

"You think I should call her, don't you?" Bella asked, an eyebrow cocked at Alice.

Alice watched Sophie playing in the sand before returning her gaze to her friend. "I think life's too short for misunderstandings to stand between two people. For all your anger, you've missed her in your life. You have the power to change that. You have the power to forgive her."

Bella brushed away the lone tear that escaped and ran down her cheek. "I know logically you're right. But what if she hurts me again?"

Alice smiled and her eyes lit up as Sophie ran over to get their attention.

"Mama, Miss Bella, come look at my sandcastle, it's got a moat and everything!"

"A moat? Well that makes it just perfect, baby," Alice said as they got up to follow her. Turning to Bella, she gave one last comment on the subject before letting it go.

"What if she doesn't?"

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*********~*~*~**

Saying goodbye to Sophie wound up being the hardest part of the evening for Bella. Logically, she couldn't quite figure out why the little girl touched her so much or why she felt connected to her, but when Sophie slipped and called her 'Aunt Bella', Bella became a little choked up and had to fight tears. And all the while, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

Alice and Jasper had decided to stay until Tuesday, which gave Edward plenty of time to visit with his family, but Bella had work she needed to do. Having taken the entire weekend off, and most of Friday, she felt as if she'd fallen a bit behind, but the wonderful time with Edward's family had been worth it. Alice promised to visit often and they exchanged phone numbers and email addresses.

Esme hugged her tight as she said goodbye, and whispered, "Thank you, Bella. You're very good for him. I think he's good for you, too."

Once again, the tears threatened. "I think he is, too."

Driving home, Edward was quiet and seemed thoughtful – he held Bella's hand tightly in his, but kept his thoughts to himself. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, since Bella was thoughtful as well, replaying the highlights of her weekend and simply enjoying having Edward to herself just for a while.

When they arrived back at her house, Edward carried her bags inside after dropping his off in the Volvo.

"Come in for a little while?" she asked, not ready to end their weekend.

"You don't want the weekend to end, either, do you?" he said with a smile as he followed her into the house.

'No!" she said petulantly, standing before him. She felt like a teenager who'd been told her curfew had arrived – and she didn't like it. She closed the last few inches between them and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. "This sucks."

Edward laughed, the sound musical and happy against her cheek. "You said you needed to get back and work, sweetheart. I was more than happy to stay there with you another night."

"I know, I know… and I do have to work. But this week is gonna suck, and I'm going to miss seeing you every thirty seconds, and I'm gonna miss Alice and Sophie and your mom and dad, and even Jasper, and you get to go back there and play on the beach, cause Mike'll cover for your ass at the store, but I have a ton of things to get done and Ben's probably already wondering why I haven't called yet today –"

"Bella, breathe," Edward interrupted her ridiculous rant. He leaned down and kissed her softly, gently moving his lips against hers.

"First of all, I'm fifteen minutes away. Twenty, if there's traffic. I'm going to miss seeing you every thirty seconds, too. Waking up with you was my favorite way to wake up – ever, and I'm not sure any other way is going to suffice from now on." He brushed her hair back from her face, tucking a stray lock behind her ear.

"Secondly, you _do_ have a lot of things to get done, and I'm lucky enough to be able to throw some stuff on Mike and Jess – but that's the benefit of owning the store. And I'm going to spend some quality time with my family." He touched his lips to her nose, her eyelids, her cheekbones. "But if you think for one second that I'm going to go more than a few hours without seeing you, you're out of your beautiful mind."

Bella smiled, feeling relieved that he felt the same way. "So, we just need to figure out a new game plan, right?"

"Right," he said, pulling her back and holding her close again. "Plus, I believe you promised me we'd pick up where we left off this morning…"

"Mmmm hmmm," Bella agreed. "I believe I did say something to that effect. When are your parents leaving?"

"Saturday morning, early," Edward said quickly. "We're invited for dinner on Friday."

"I have to check my schedule… I thought maybe I had dinner plans that night with a handsome musician. I was going to cook him some dinner, maybe open a bottle of wine, watch a movie snuggled up on the couch…"

"Maybe we can suggest lunch with them instead?" Edward caught on quickly. "They won't want to be out late or anything if they're leaving early in the morning."

"That sounds like a very wise idea." Bella nodded encouragingly. "They'll be well-rested for their drive home."

Edward buried his face in her neck for a long moment before pulling back and taking hold of Bella's hands. "I'll talk to them about lunch instead, okay?"

"Okay." She looked at their joined hands. "You're heading back there tonight, right?"

He tipped her chin up to look into her eyes. "Yeah. I'll call you when I get settled, okay?"

There was something there, in his eyes, but the recognition was just out of Bella's reach. She simply knew she wanted it – she wanted to understand it, to hold and keep it. And at the same time it terrified her beyond words. So she closed her eyes, dropped her forehead to his chest and murmured, "Okay."

She felt Edward kiss the top of her head before he wrapped his arms around her again. They stood there, enveloped in words left unsaid, words pleading to be said, until Edward gently eased away and walked them to the door.

"I'll call you in a little while," he said, kissing her gently, chastely.

"Drive safely," Bella said as Edward opened the door.

"Of course. Goodnight, beautiful girl," he said with a smile and a wink.

Bella couldn't help but smile back. "Goodnight, Edward."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*********~*~*~**

True to his word, Edward called shortly before eleven to wish her goodnight. After hanging up, Bella carried her phone and an afghan out to the deck, where the stars were calling to her for their evening visit.

Curling up in her favorite lounge chair, she gazed up at the myriad of twinkling lights in the sky. The moon was large and nearly full, and it bathed everything in a pale, white glow. There was a soft breeze coming in off the water, and the temperature had dropped enough to make the afghan a welcomed necessity.

"I've really messed up, haven't I, Daddy?" Bella whispered to the stars. "Maybe I should have paid more attention when you told me to cut Mom a break. Have I been so wrapped up in my own pain that I didn't see that she's been trying all this time?

"Geez, Dad… I have to forgive her in order to move forward, don't I? ARGH! Why is this so hard?" Bella dropped her head to her knees and allowed the sounds and smells of the ocean to soothe her.

After a few minutes, she couldn't resist talking about Edward. "So, what do you think, Dad? He's something, huh? He's sweet and funny and gah, I'm so terrified to trust my heart, what if I'm wrong again?"

Just then a gust of wind blew up from the water and for a moment Bella felt her father's strong, comforting presence right there with her. And she remembered his words.

"I know, I know, Dad. I have to have faith." Bella let out a sigh. "I'm trying."

The ringing of her cell phone startled Bella out of her reverie. "Who on earth…"

Bella glanced at the display and laughed in delight. She pressed the answer button quickly.

"Seth, you realized it's after eleven here, right?"

"Yeah, but it's only eight here, and it's not like you're rushing out the door to a stodgy office in the morning, Bells." She could literally hear the smile in his voice and realized how much she missed her best friend. "How's you?"

"I'm good, ya doof, how's you?" Bella couldn't help but smile in reaction to hearing Seth's voice.

"Good, good, you know… you sound good. How's sunny North Carolina? Ya got a sunburn yet?"

"No, smartass, I don't have a sunburn. I have what's known as a 'healthy glow' now. I gotta tell ya, Seth, the rain – it's completely overrated. Come visit, you'll love the sunshine."

"Funny you should mention a visit…"

"No way, really?" Bella all but squealed. "I've got plenty of room; this house is way too big for just me."

"Way. Paul asked me to help him with a restoration in a couple weeks, so I thought I'd come hang with you for a while, do some work with him… see what I thought of the sunshine instead of the rain."

"That's awesome! I've got a friend who's looking to do a restoration, but isn't sure of what she wants, so Paul's doing some searches for her."

Seth laughed. "So you got some friends bitten by the restoration-bug already?"

"Yeah – I'm not sure who she likes more, me or the Camaro."

"That's a tough one, Bells… she's a hot car." Seth snickered quietly.

"Shut up, ass. You're biased. She could love me more because I can facilitate the acquisition of her own car."

"True, true, all true. Plus, you're one hot chick." Seth laughed happily.

"Yes. Yes, I am," Bella agreed, giggling. "I miss you, Seth."

"I miss you, too, Bells. Forks is boring as hell without you and Charlie around."

She hesitated before asking. "How is everyone? Anything new happening on the rez? How's your mom?"

"Mom's good, she said to say 'hi'. Same old shit happening on the rez, nothing new. Sam's training with Billy to take over as chief. Jake got bent for a while, thinking that it was his rightful place, since he was the chief's son. But Billy is confident that Sam is the right person for it."

Bella felt a pang in her stomach at Sam's name, but pushed it aside. Sam was the past. "He is the right person, Seth… and Jake knows that. Jake isn't mature enough and just doesn't have the right temperament. He's too impetuous, too quick to react instead of think. Is he still dating Leah?"

"Ugh, yes…" Seth groaned, disgusted. "Honestly, I think they're good for each other – she's so uptight and he's so impulsive – they cancel each other out. But, yeah, I don't want to think too hard about Jake dating my sister."

Bella laughed at Seth's disgust. It was so 'Seth' of him. She bit the bullet and asked, "So, Sam and Emily still getting married?" And for the first time, thinking about Sam wasn't as painful as it had been.

"Yeah, they're planning something small for the fall now that Emily's done with college," Seth said quietly. "How you handling that?"

"Surprisingly better than I thought I would," she admitted. "I knew he wasn't the right one for me, Seth, you know that…"

"I know, but it doesn't make it okay for him to just break up with you like that, with no warning, the moment he saw Emily… It's just shitty."

"It's okay, Seth." Bella realized that statement was true. It _was_ okay. "I'm seeing things a lot clearer now, and I know he didn't mean to hurt me." She took a deep breath before admitting, "I'm actually dating someone now."

"Oh yeah?" Bella could almost see Seth's right eyebrow soar toward his hairline.

"Yeah, and if you promise to come visit me, you can even – _gasp_ – meet him." Bella laughed. "What do you say?"

"Oh, I am definitely coming to visit now, especially to meet _him_." Seth emphasized the word dramatically.

"What about you? Anyone new in your life?" Bella wondered aloud.

"You know there's no one in Forks or on the rez for me, Bells." Seth sounded resigned, if a little sad about this fact.

"I know… but there are so many more choices here," she said, as a thought occurred to her. She tucked it away to address it at a later time.

"Let me get all the details ironed out with Paul, and I'll get you a definite time frame, okay?"

"Oh, I'm so excited! And I'm so happy you called, even though it's way past my bedtime now."

"Sorry Cinderella, go get some rest before you turn back into a pumpkin."

Bella giggled. "I really miss you, Seth. Come and stay, okay?

"We'll see. For now I'll visit. Goodnight, Cinderella."

"Goodnight, Seth."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*********~*~*~**

'Why are we _here_?" Bella laughed as she quirked an eyebrow at Rose. "The last time I was here the waitress acted like I was invisible and then harassed me the next day… I'm not so keen on repeating that."

Rose guffawed, loudly. "Oh, you must have had a run-in with Irina. She's a real bitch." Rose looked around the bar, and seemed satisfied with what she found. "I think you're safe today, I don't see her, just her vapid whore of a sister, Tanya. She's not so bad to be around, for the most part."

"Oh goodie, vapid whore," Bella said as she rolled her eyes. "Again, why are we here?"

"Be-cause…" Rose whined in a voice alarmingly similar to that of five-year-old Sophie. Bella laughed some more. "It's the only place to get a decent burger and a beer."

"Okay, so you get your burger and beer, and I'll dodge sister number two. I can't wait to meet sister number three," Bella said with exasperation.

"Honestly, Tanya's not that bad, and Kate's actually pretty cool. It's too bad you had to meet Irina first. She really needs a leash… and a muzzle." Rose made a show of glancing at her menu quickly before she closed it on the table. "I don't know why I even look, I get the same thing every time I come in here."

"So, what's good here?" Bella dead-panned and Rose immediately began laughing all over again.

"See? This is why I hang out with you. I'm glad I was able to drag you away from Edward tonight."

"Pft, please," Bella scoffed. "I saw you on Saturday night and Sunday morning. It's only Thursday, for crying out loud."

"I know, I know." Rose laughed. "I just like busting Edward's chops about not sharing you. He's such an easy target. He's so serious sometimes."

"He is, isn't he?" Bella smiled thinking about her visits with Edward during the week. He was serious, and it made her feel warm all over while at the same time making her nervous as hell.

Considering at least part of his family was visiting for the rest of the week, Edward was spending a bulk of his time at his parents' beach house. Which meant less time for them and although it wasn't the ideal situation, Bella understood. If she was honest with herself, the situation kind of sucked – her hormones had been raised to an extraordinary level over the weekend and had been sitting there ever since. She was worked up, and the quick lunches and phone calls weren't helping.

"When are his parents leaving?" Rose asked. She looked up over Bella's shoulder and apparently got the attention of someone to take their order.

"Saturday morning, although Jasper and Alice took Sophie home on Tuesday," Bella said as a shadow fell over the table.

Looking up with trepidation, she was surprised to see a tall, beautiful, blond woman smiling at Rose.

"Hey, Rose, how's it going?" she asked blandly.

"Hey, Tanya. How're you?" Rose greeted her with a smile.

"Oh, hey, I'm good, you know… Who's your friend?" She turned to Bella with a vague smile.

"This is Bella, Edward's girlfriend. She's new in town."

Bella tensed, waiting for some negative reaction, considering the way Irina had treated her.

"Oh, hey, nice to meet you. Welcome to town." She picked up her order pad. "What can I get you?"

"Um, thanks. I'll have a cheeseburger – medium rare, and fries," Bella managed to stutter out, astonished at the lack of reaction from this Denali sister.

"Cool, what about you, Rose?"

"Same, make mine medium, and bring us a couple of drafts when you have a minute?"

"Sure thing, be right back," she said and turned to leave.

"Oh my God… "Bella whispered. "Well that was unexpected. Are you sure they're related? She _smiled_ at me…"

Rose snorted a laugh. "Well, there's the 'vapid' part. Yeah, she's kinda simple. When guys are around, she tends to hang on them, and she's not choosy about the ones she dates, but she's really harmless."

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't meet her first. I mean, can you imagine if I expected the other ones to be like _that_?"

"Ha! Good point." Rose laughed. "But we've changed topics. What's Edward doing without you tonight?"

"Rose," Bella admonished. "It's not like I'm with him every night. He's spending time with his parents, since they're leaving on Saturday. We really have only had a couple of hours here and there this week."

"So what's the rest of your week been like?"

"Oh, you know my rock-star life. Conference calls to Seattle and music and book reviews to write." She paused as she remembered a phone call. "Did I tell you Seth called?"

"No, when? Is he coming for a visit?" Rose got an excited look in her eyes. "Maybe he can help Paul find me a car."

"I believe that was mentioned," Bella teased. "He's going to visit for a while, which is great. I really do miss him a lot."

"I promise to only steal him for a little while."

Bella laughed and patted Rose's hand condescendingly. "It's all right, Rose. I realize it's all about you."

"Shut up, Swan. And yes, yes it is all about me," Rose managed through her laughter.

"Seriously, I'm so happy he's coming to visit. He's looking forward to some sunshine, and a change of not just the weather. He's kind of stagnant in Washington." She smiled just thinking about him. "You guys are going to love him."

"Well, I, for one, can't wait. How'd your oh-so-exciting conference call go? Were the powers that be in Seattle amazed and inspired by your reviews?"

"Now that you mention it, they were!" She giggled, remembering how thrilled Ben was by the content she and Tyler had put together for the music festival. "Honestly, we got some really great feedback on that project, and Ben suggested that I do more work with Tyler – something about stretching my creative muscles… whatever that means."

"Well, that's good, right? Or don't you want to do the music side?" Rose paused as Tanya brought their beers. "Thanks, Tanya."

"No problem, food should be up soon," Tanya said before she turned to return to the bar.

"No, I like the music side, too. It was just weird working with someone on something that big, you know? I've never collaborated on anything of that size before… what?" Bella stopped when Rose burst out laughing.

"Sorry, my mind's in the gutter… do you hear yourself?"

"What? What did I – oh…" Bella began to giggle. "Your mind_ is_ in the gutter, I wasn't even thinking about that." She felt her face heat from the familiar blush. "Well, I wasn't _talking_ about that…"

"Look at you blush!" Rose teased. She leaned in conspiratorially. "So… spill."

"Spill what?" She lifted one eyebrow and aimed for haughty, but didn't quite get there. "I'm not giving out details of my sex life."

"So you _have_ had sex with him, then?" Rose asked. "Don't give me the bitch-brow, Swan. You don't seem relaxed enough to have had sex with him yet." She tipped her beer in Bella's direction. "You're too tense and blush-y."

"Blush-y? Is that even a word?"

"We're not playing Scrabble, Swan… spill." Rose was not to be deterred and Bella heaved a sigh as their burgers arrived.

Bella had a bit of a reprieve while they ate, but she didn't fool herself into believing that Rose would just drop the subject.

"We haven't yet, well… not quite." She paused as she saw Rose try to interrupt. "No, no details, Jesus, Rose, we're not teenagers."

"Fuck, you're no fun…" Rose muttered with a pout. "I bet you'd spill if Alice was here and we poured margaritas down your throat… ugh, fine, no details. So what's the plan, Swan?"

"Dinner at my house, and then whatever happens, happens…" Bella laughed, honestly enjoying having a girlfriend to talk 'boys' with. "Do you want to talk to me about safe sex, Mom?"

Rose threw a french fry at her. "Shut it. And keep the noise down, or I'll send Emmett over to check up on you every hour or so." She smirked at Bella as she pointed another fry at her. "You're new to the neighborhood, so you should know there's a noise ordinance."

Bella laughed as she threw a fry back at Rose. "Oh shut up, Rose. Or I'll send Edward over for condoms at three a.m."

Rose ducked the fry and took a drink of her beer before answering Bella. "Good luck – he won't find any at my house."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*********~*~*~**

"Shit, shit, shit," Bella swore as she banged her knee on the open drawer in the kitchen. _Setting a scene takes a lot of fucking work. _

After returning from lunch with Esme and Carlisle, which was both ridiculously heartwarming and depressing at the same time, Bella had thrown herself into preparing a romantic dinner for Edward, with candles, romantic lighting and soft music. But in reality, she was freaking herself out with all the planning.

_I can't do this… all this planning, it's just not me. _

She plopped herself on the couch, huffing out a breath as she blew stray hair out of her face. Looking around, she was impressed with herself, the house was spotless and looked _very_ romantic. But it just felt fabricated and unnatural to Bella, who had absolutely no frame of reference for staging a seduction.

"I'm such an idiot," she muttered to herself before getting up, blowing out candles and turning up the lights. She went back to the kitchen to check on dinner when she heard a knock at the door. Taking another deep breath, she smoothed her frazzled hair along with her frazzled nerves and went to let Edward in.

Seeing his beautiful face, all lit up in a smile – _her_ smile – was enough to soothe a majority of Bella's nervous energy. Something about that grin made it impossible for her not to smile back at him, and smile she did as she opened the door wide and invited him in.

Right there in the wide-open doorway, Edward swept Bella up into his arms and kissed her as though it hadn't been a few hours since they'd last seen each other. Bella sank her fingers into his hair, holding his head to hers and kissing him with all the pent up frustration of the past week. Once the urgency had passed, he buried his face in her neck, inhaling deeply before settling her back on her feet, keeping his forehead touching hers.

"Hi," he said quietly, out of breath. "I missed you."

Bella couldn't help but giggle. "I missed you, too." She closed the door behind them as they moved further into the house and she watched Edward take notice of the differences in the décor. He smiled as he noticed the candles in the dining room and wandered closer to see the table set for two.

"Someone's been busy, hmm?" he asked. "It looks wonderful, Bella. Smells wonderful, too."

She felt the familiar warmth on her cheeks and wished that she'd left the candles burning and the lights dim. "Thanks," she said quietly, uncertainly, ducking her head just a little.

"You did this all for me?" he asked, and something in the tone of his voice brought Bella's head snapping up to search his face. It was awe. He was surprised.

"You don't think it's too much?" she asked shyly. "It felt weird, like I was setting up a stage for a seduction or something." She felt her face flame even hotter as she admitted this.

"No, it's not too much, it's sweet and sexy and incredibly arousing that you'd go to all this trouble for me," he said candidly before softly cupping her cheek. "Thank you."

Bella closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of his fingers stroking her face. "You're welcome."

She slowly opened her eyes to find him gazing at her with _that_ look again. The one that made her heart flip over in her chest and caused her breathing to quicken. The look she couldn't quite understand. Rather than try, she simply enjoyed the attention.

"Are you hungry?"

"Mmm, starved…" he said, leaning to press a soft kiss to her lips. His tongue touched her lips briefly before withdrawing. "You taste delicious, sweetheart."

Bella felt her eyes roll back at the touch of his mouth, and had to fight the urge to turn off every appliance in the kitchen and drag him upstairs to her bedroom. "For food, Edward…"

Edward's lips moved slowly from her mouth to her ear, gently touching her skin every inch or so until they settled on the skin below her earlobe. "Are you sure, Bella?" he asked between touches of his tongue on her hot skin.

"Mmm, what? Mmm, yes, Edward," Bella moaned in frustration. "Dinner now, dessert later."

"Only if you're sure," he argued one last time, sucking on the skin behind her ear and pulling her lower body flush against his.

"Uh, mmm, whu?" She felt him hard and straining, and couldn't stop her body's reaction, she rubbed against him wantonly. And then pushed him away, smacking his chest playfully. "Yes, stop it, I'm sure."

Holding his hands up, he laughed in good-humored frustration. "Okay, no violence. Later."

"Later," she said, and it was a promise. "Dinner?"

"Dinner," he agreed. "What can I help with?"

"You can go light the candles and pour some wine." Bella checked her watch. "Everything's just about ready."

Dinner wound up being as close to perfect as Bella could have imagined. Although there was always that something she couldn't quite put her finger on, being with Edward made her happy. He had a way of making her feel as if nothing mattered but what she was saying at that moment, what she was thinking at that moment.

After dinner Bella mentioned her auspicious meeting of Tanya Denali. "Vapid's a good word for her, huh?"

Edward laughed. "She's not a bad person. Yeah, she's kinda trampy, but she's nice enough. Nothing like Irina, you noticed?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's quite the understatement. Thank God." She finished up the wine in her glass. "I'm getting more wine, do you want more?"

"I'll get it, you sit and relax," he said as he brought dishes into the kitchen and returned carrying the wine bottle. Offering Bella his hand, they took their wine to the living room and sat on the couch.

"So, how was your dinner with Rose?" he asked as he poured them both more wine.

"It was nice, but I'll warn you now, Rose throws a mean French fry, almost got me in the eye." Bella laughed remembering her discussion with Rose.

"Do I even want to know why Rose was throwing fries at you?" Edward asked, a smirk teasing the edges of his mouth.

"No, probably not, now that you mention it." Bella swirled the wine in her glass. "She mentioned that the last sister was cool. I assumed I'll meet her one of these days, too, since you're friends with her, right?"

"Yeah, we're friends… she wants to meet you." For a moment, Edward looked uncomfortable, and Bella felt that familiar bile rise in her throat. "I probably should have told you this already, but we used to date."

Swallowing repeatedly to force the bile down, Bella took a moment to answer. _He said 'used to'. All in the past. _"Oh, really?" she said nonchalantly, as if it didn't matter, as if the bile wasn't burning a hole in her throat.

"Yeah, we dated for about nine months, but broke up more than a year ago, very amicably, I should add. We're still friends – I'm sorry I never mentioned it before. It didn't occur to me that it would be something you'd want to know since it's over… but it was brought to my attention that I'm an idiot. Since I _am_ still friends with her, I wanted to assure you that we are nothing but friends."

"Why did you break up?" Bella wondered, considering that this sister seemed the coolest of them all – Edward seemed to think very highly of her. Bella also wondered who told him he was an idiot for not sharing, but put that aside for the moment. It was probably Alice, anyway.

"Nothing major, I just knew she wasn't the right one for me. We were comfortable with each other, but there were no sparks, no fireworks, and I couldn't imagine myself with her long term." He breathed in deeply before letting it out slowly. "So rather than drag it out, I broke up with her."

Bella wondered how he could be so certain. Does everyone feel sparks all the time? "How did she take it?" _I bet she was heartbroken, more heartbroken that she'd ever let you know… _

"I think she was surprised, and she wanted to work things out, but I just knew she wasn't right for me – I could feel it." He ran his hands through his hair, a sure sign of frustration. _What's he not saying?_

"So, is the friendship thing hard?" Bella couldn't for a moment imagine being friends with Sam or Emily. She couldn't imagine being in the same state, much less the same town with either of them.

"It was at first," Edward admitted, searching her face. "It was actually pretty weird at first. But it hasn't been for a while now. Kate feels the same – just friends."

"You're sure? I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't know her… I just can't imagine staying just friends… I guess if the break-up was mutual and wasn't ugly…" Bella still couldn't fathom it and wondered if Edward wasn't simply fooling himself about Kate's feelings.

"I'm sure," he said with certainty, but his voice sounded strained. "This is okay, right? I haven't fucked this all up by not mentioning it sooner, have I?" He definitely looked uncomfortable.

"No, of course not," Bella admitted honestly, although she didn't think for a moment that Kate felt the same way that Edward did. But he'd never been anything but honest with her, why would he change that? "I'm glad you told me, and it's fine – I don't need gory details about every relationship you've ever had. I'm just surprised that you're still friends, that's all."

Edward visibly relaxed, and Bella watched some color return to his face. "You worried me there for a minute, you looked so serious."

Bella shook off the lingering questions about Kate, at least for the moment. She tucked the thoughts away as an intriguing mystery to be solved another time, since her long-awaited date with Edward was neither the time nor place for solving it. She was grateful that their conversation had helped to push the bile of uncertainty back down her throat so that it was no longer choking her.

"Let's not talk about old relationships anymore, okay? I believe you said something earlier about dessert?"

The change to Edward's face was almost comical to Bella. In an instant, the worried look was gone and the sexy, confident man was back. "You know, I definitely remember something about dessert." He took the wine glass from her hand and placed it on the table in front of them. Shifting closer to her on the couch, he cupped the back of her head and drew her face closer to his.

Leaning in to gently capture her bottom lip between his, he sucked on it before drawing his tongue along its length.

"Sweet," he murmured against her mouth.

"Mmm," Bella hummed as his mouth teased hers, nipping at her lips, running his tongue along her lip, never quite giving her the full mouth and tongue kiss she was craving.

"Warm," he whispered before tugging at her top lip with his teeth. When Bella's tongue automatically came out to soothe it, he captured that as well, sucking it into his mouth before letting it go. "Wet."

"Fuck," she cursed as she grabbed handfuls of his hair and opened her mouth against his, demanding his tongue dance with hers. Bella groaned loudly when it slid along hers, hot and wet and delicious. She lifted herself up to sink into his lap, never once letting go of the handfuls of hair she was holding. As she shifted down, she felt his erection hit all of the right places, and instinctively shifted her body up and down again just to feel the amazing sensations again.

She felt, as well as heard Edward growl; the reverberations running through both their bodies. He released her head and slid his hands down her back until they were gripping her bottom, pulling her lower body forcefully against his. His hands skimmed down her thighs to the edge of her sundress and back up underneath her skirt. The feeling of his hands on her thighs, her hips, her ass, caused Bella to shudder with pleasure.

"Good?" he whispered, pulling his mouth from hers to gaze at her face.

"Oh, God, better than good," she answered, running her hands over the angles of his face. "So much better than good."

"I want to make you feel better than good," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

"I want you to take me upstairs," she said with a wicked smile. "We can make each other feel better than good."

Edward was on the stairs with Bella in his arms before she finished her sentence.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*********~*~*~**

Opening lyrics from 'Paperweight' by Joshua Radin and Schuyler Fisk.

'Sandcastles' lyrics by Kate Voegele.

**A/N –** Yeah, cockblocked again. Sorry about that. It really needs its own chapter, don't you think? Yup, that means what you think it means! ;)

Just as a heads-up, updates will start coming every other week. When I started posting, I had ten chapters already written. It's been nine weeks and I've only finished another three with a fourth in progress. It doesn't help that the chapters keep getting longer and longer. I'm going to switch to every other week and adjust my outline to make sure I can meet my own deadlines. Trust me that I want to get this out to you.

Thanks to Katie (tanglingshadows) for talking me through my stress and to Jen (JenGreen03) for always wanting that next chapter to inhale. Their input has been wonderful. Thank you to Katmom for her standard weekly pimpage, as well as all my twitter pals who tweet and retweet all my posts. Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, and recs, you're all amazing.

I will post teasers in the usual places, as well as on tumblr. If you follow me on twitter, you'll see them.

See you all on the 17th!

Jen


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven – Epiphany**_

_**_**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~<strong>

_Strange how you fit into me, a gentle warmth filling the deepest of needs._

...

Edward growled as she shifted her body up and down against him. He released her head and slid his hands down her back until they were gripping her bottom, pulling her lower body forcefully against his. _Fuck, that feels good…_ He let his hands drift down her thighs to the edge of her sundress and back up underneath its skirt, savoring the softness of her skin, the way her body shuddered in reaction as he drew his hands along her naked skin.

"Good?" he whispered, pulling his mouth from hers to gaze at her face.

"Oh, God, better than good," she answered, running her hands over the angles of his face. "So much better than good."

"I want to make you feel better than good," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

"I want you to take me upstairs," she said with a wicked smile. "We can make each other feel better than good."

Edward was on the stairs with Bella in his arms before she finished her sentence. He felt her fingers pulling at his clothing and suddenly remembered his promise from the week before. Halfway up the stairs he paused to place Bella gently back on her feet, and when she looked up at him with a thousand questions in her shining eyes, he smiled and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips.

"I once promised you that I would take my time undressing you and adoring every inch of you as it was uncovered… there's no rush, so I am taking a moment to uncover an inch of you and properly adore it."

Dropping to his knees on the stair before her, he lifted a trembling finger to the first button of her dress, watching her eyes all the while to gauge her reaction to his words and his actions. Slowly, he slid the button from its loop, folding back both pieces of fabric before placing his lips on the flesh of her breastbone where it was uncovered. "Beautiful," he whispered against her.

Her mouth dropped open slightly at the touch of his lips on her skin, and Edward fought the urge to rush once again. He wanted to savor this – to remember every second, every touch and every sound – and convey his love to her through actions instead of the words he knew she wasn't ready to hear.

Grasping the next button, he held it away from her body before sliding it from its loop, and when more of her skin was bared, he laid his cheek against her chest to take in the racing of her heart. He closed his eyes as her hands came up to rest in his hair, her fingers soothing as they threaded through it and held him to her. She scratched lightly at his scalp, drawing his attention back on her face, and her eyes held a new warmth, a glimmer he hadn't seen before.

"Edward…" she whispered. She placed both of her hands on his face; her fingers soft on his cheeks as she leaned down to brush her lips against his. "Edward…" Again she kissed him, slowly and with more determination, sucking his lower lip into her mouth and soothing it with her tongue.

Edward leaned toward Bella and deepened the kiss, seeking out the heat of her as he brought himself to his feet, never breaking the kiss. He felt her hands slip around his neck as their kiss grew in intensity, soft sounds coming from her throat. "Shh, baby, I've got you."

He lifted her in his arms and continued their ascension to her bedroom.

Soft moonlight filtered in from the French doors to the balcony and a soft breeze blew in from the ocean. Setting Bella on the edge of the bed, Edward knelt at her feet. Slowly he removed one sandal and rubbed circles over the arch of her foot, drawing a moan of pleasure from her.

"Mmmm, feels good."

Taking the other foot, he removed the sandal and again rubbed the arch of her foot while she moaned. Placing both of her feet against his chest, he slid his hands along the delicate bones of her ankles, around her calves and the backs of her knees. Unable to resist the silken skin there, he placed his lips on the bone of her ankle and worked kisses up the inside of her calf until he reached the soft satin of her knee.

He glanced up from his position between her legs on the floor – the heated look in her eyes nearly scorched him with its intensity. She was stunning in her arousal – her eyes heavy and liquid, her mouth pouty and open, her cheeks flushed and rosy. She truly was beautiful.

"Edward?" She panted the syllables.

"Yes, Bella," he said between tastes of her soft skin.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she said as she threw her head back and whimpered.

"No, Bella," he said with a chuckle as he reached the softness of her thigh. "I'm adoring you."

"Mmmm… You're doing it very slowly, Edward… Oh!"

Bella gasped as the temptation of her silky skin was too much for Edward, and he slowly inched the skirt of her dress up to the tops of her thighs. A great shudder ran through her as he traced a finger up the inside of one thigh and down the inside of the other.

"Is that a complaint, my beautiful girl?" he asked as his mouth followed the path of his finger, leaving open-mouthed kisses up one thigh and down the other. Closer and closer he ventured to the bit of lace at the top of her thighs – nearing but never touching.

"N-no," she stuttered on a sucked-in breath. "Oh, Edward…" she whispered as he ventured even closer.

"May I, Bella?" he asked almost formally, seductively. "May I uncover and continue to adore you?"

"Yes, oh, my…" she managed to utter before his stroking fingers reached her. "Oh, god…" she moaned as her back arched off the bed. The bit of lace was quickly removed, leaving only adoration remaining.

Edward was lost in the sight, the smell, and the sounds of Bella. She was warm and wet – amazing and wondrous in her arousal, so responsive to the lightest of touches and Edward was humbled by her. He stroked her gently, learning new textures and pressures, what elicited gasps and what elicited moans.

"You are so perfect, my Bella," he whispered into the skin of her thigh. He felt her hand reach out and settle in his hair. "So perfect." Her hand clenched as he stroked her faster, slipping inside her heat as her hips bucked against his hand.

"Oh! Oh, god, Edward," she groaned as her body started to tremble. "Edward, what… oh, fuck..."

"Just let go, baby," he urged, resting his head against her thigh and watching her come undone. "This is just for you. Just let go."

"Mmm… oh, god, Edward…" Bella groaned low and deep as her body tensed and bowed off the bed. Edward watched in awe as she smiled a knowing, satisfied smile and fell limply back on her bed. He placed one last kiss on her thigh before he moved to lie down next to her.

Selecting another button, he began to slowly unbutton the rest of her dress. "Feel better now, sweetheart?" Uncovering another inch of her, he placed more wet kisses on her chest. "You're beautiful when you come. Your skin is flushed a delicious pink, and hearing you moan my name is the sexiest thing I've ever heard."

"You make me feel beautiful, Edward," she admitted quietly, stroking her fingers along his shoulder. "Being with you makes me feel sexy."

"Bella, you don't need me to make you sexy." He unfastened the last button of her dress and drew it open over her breasts. "You are sexy, trust me." His whole hand reached out and covered her breast, and he felt the pebbling of her nipple against his palm. Brushing back and forth, he let the roughed patches of his palm rake over her sensitive skin.

"So responsive – see how wonderfully your body reacts?"

"Harder, please," she urged, lifting her chest up to meet his hand, seeking more contact.

At her plea, he wrapped his fingers around her breast and kneaded it, squeezing her nipple softly until she moaned her pleasure. Unable to deny himself any longer, he dipped his head to take it into his mouth, sucking gently. Soon, he felt Bella's hand sink into his hair and hold him to her, encouraging him to continue. He pulled his head back slightly, to flick at her with his tongue, while using his other hand to tease her other breast.

"Edward, oh, fuck…" she murmured, writhing as he alternately suckled and flicked, kneaded and squeezed her flesh. Her hands moved from their anchor in his hair down to his shoulders, where she seemed to pulling at the fabric of his shirt. "You… oh, Jesus… you are overdressed. Oh, yes, do that again…" Her fingers searched for the buttons of his shirt, trying unsuccessfully to unfasten them simply by touch.

Reaching down, he helped her slip each button from its buttonhole and quickly slipped his shirt off his shoulders. Immediately, Bella's warm hands were all over him, stroking the skin of his chest, running her fingers along his shoulders and arms, sinking her nails into his flesh as he used his teeth on her nipple.

"Do you like that?" Once, twice, three times he did it, eliciting the same reaction from her.

"Ungh, yes." Her back was arched off the bed, raising her breasts as if in an offering. "Come closer, I need you closer," she urged.

Edward shifted, bringing one of his legs between hers as he hovered over her. "Better?"

"Yes," she whispered. "But you're still overdressed." Her hands slipped over his shoulders and down his back, pulling his weight onto her, gasping as he allowed his weight to rest on her. Her hands slipped under the waist of his jeans, kneading and caressing the muscles of his lower back, urging him ever closer. "These… off… I need to feel your skin…"

Edward smiled, loving that Bella was able to tell him what she wanted. Never tearing his eyes from hers, he slid his jeans and boxers down his legs. Straightening, he watched Bella's eyes shift from his face, down his body and back up again. When she looked him in the eye again, there was a wicked gleam there – she was pleased with what she found. Her approval touched a spark to his heart and exploded throughout the rest of his body.

Moving back to the bed, Edward kneeled next to her and placed wet, open-mouthed kisses upon her belly. Slowly moving up her torso, he licked a path from her belly button to her left nipple, circling around it before flicking it with his tongue. She groaned again, urging his body closer to hers, pulling at his shoulders. Settling against her again, he kissed his way up to her throat, sucking gently at the skin at the base of her neck.

Once he was settled, he felt Bella's fingers dance across the planes of his stomach and he tensed instantly in anticipation. Softly, hesitantly, her fingers found him and curled around him, and she moaned deep in her throat as if satisfied. Tentatively she stroked her hand up and down, experimenting with pressure and speed, and Edward was lost.

He growled against her throat and felt a mirrored response shudder through Bella's body. "Baby, oh, Bella… yes, oh, just like that…" Edward fought the urge to buck against her hand. When he could take no more of the delicious, agonizing torture, he brought both of his hands to Bella's face.

Staring in to her eyes, he whispered, "I need you, Bella. I want you. May I please have you? May I make love to you?" He punctuated each phrase with a gentle kiss to her lips.

Bella's eyes grew wide at his words. "I need you, Edward. I want you. Please make love to me."

"Anything, Bella." Never looking away from her face, Edward slowly eased into her, the heat enveloping him and causing his eyes to roll back in his head. "Oh, Bella, so perfect." And she was, she fit him as if she'd been created for him – warm, wet and so good.

Bella gasped as she lifted her hips to meet him. "Edward! Oh… yes…" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and drew him down to kiss him. Hot, wet and slow kisses as he retreated and surged back into her body, causing her to gasp again.

"More," she demanded as he grabbed the back of her knee and pulled her thigh up over his hip.

"Yes," he answered as he pushed harder, relishing the hot, wet, tightness of her.

"Fuck," she whispered when he thrust harder.

"Yes," he answered and did it again.

"Edward, oh, god Edward," she moaned as she grabbed his hair and yanked his head close to attack his mouth with a scorching kiss, her tongue licking and her lips sucking at his. "Yes, yes, yes…"

He felt her body start to tremble again and the sheer pleasure of it made him want to cry out. Bella tipped her head back and let out a keening whimper as she came, everything going tight and hot and wet all at once. The clenching of her body around his was too much, and Edward buried his face in her throat and let the pleasure take over his body.

With a sigh, Edward gathered Bella up in his arms and rolled to his side, tucking her under his chin. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he asked with a smirk, "Feel good?"

Bella giggled, exactly the reaction he was hoping for. "Better than good."

"Definitely better than good." He kissed the top of her head, loving the way she fit against him perfectly, the way she curved her body to mold to him.

"Edward?" Bella tipped her head back to look at his face. "Stay with me?"

Her words filled him with a warm happiness that radiated out from his chest. "There's no place I'd rather be."

Her smile was bright in the moonlit room. "Me, too. I just need to…" Shyly she indicated the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

Bella slipped from the bed and walked naked to the bathroom. With the moonlight coming in through the French doors, she was stunning – her skin aglow and ethereal. He loved that she wasn't bashful about being bare in front of him.

When she returned, Edward was pleasantly surprised by the glasses she was wearing, in addition to a short little robe. "I had no idea you wore glasses. You didn't wear them last weekend."

She blushed, adjusted the frames on her face. "I forgot them. I'm kinda near-sighted, actually, and wear contacts most of the time. But I'm really not supposed to sleep in them – last Saturday night reminded me why."

He reached out to pull her back to bed. "Just when I think you can't possibly get any sexier, you seduce me with these..." He placed soft kisses on her cheek, her jaw, her throat.

Bella reached to pull the glasses off when he stopped her hand. "No, leave them on." He untied the belt of her robe and drew the fabric off her shoulders. "But take this off, and come back to bed."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Hours later, Edward rolled over and reached for Bella. Frowning, opened his eyes to find her gone, but he looked up to see the French doors open to the night. He grabbed his boxers off the floor, slid into them quickly and made his way across the room to the doors.

The sight that greeted him halted him in his tracks. She was delicate and lovely, with the glow of the moonlight touching upon her head and edges of her robe swaying and shifting in the cool night breeze. He gasped, his breath caught in his throat, and she turned at the sound. His heart ached at the silvery trail of tears he could see on her cheeks, but her mouth turned up in a smile when she met his questioning glance and she motioned for him to join her.

Halting behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on the top of her head. She was chilled, but not shivering, and she covered his hands with her own, sighing as she relaxed against him.

"You okay?" he asked softly. "Talking to Charlie?"

She turned her head up to look at him with a sad smile on her face. "How'd you know?" The she laughed quietly and shrugged her shoulders lightly. "Yeah, it's been a big day, you know?"

He wiped the trail of tears from her face. "It certainly has been." He tucked a stray curl behind her ear before turning her to face him. "I hope that's not what made you cry."

"Oh, Edward, no… it's been a wonderful day. I just miss him so much sometimes." She touched his cheek gently, letting her fingers trail along the almost day-old stubble there. "He would have liked you…"

"Yeah?" The thought comforted Edward more than he could explain. "The fishing, right?"

Bella laughed just as he'd hoped she would. "No, not just the fishing. You make me happy. That would be enough for him."

"I would have liked him too." Edward was absolutely certain of this. He hoped one day to be half the father to his future children that Charlie had been to Bella. "I hate that I never got to meet him."

Bella squeezed him hard. "Me, too." After one last glance at the stars, she looked back at him. "Let's go back to bed."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

The beach was quiet Saturday morning as they walked along the edge of the water. There were a few scattered people here and there – a handful of joggers and their dogs, a couple of families with their children. It was still early, though, and the heat of the day had yet to take over the beach. A perfect morning.

"I have to stop at the store sometime today, you wanna come?"

"Don't you have lessons today, or are you playing hooky?" She looked up at him with a single eyebrow raised. Nothing riled Edward up like a single raised eyebrow. "Did you _do_ anything this week?"

"You're feisty this morning… Yes, I did plenty this week, but as it happens, there were no lessons this week – we're between sessions."

"So, what do you need today? Checking up on the staff, boss?" She smirked at him and between that and the eyebrow, Edward was feeling pretty feisty, himself.

Laughing, he rolled his eyes. "You know me, always have to check up on the staff. I'm a 'hands-on' kind of boss."

"Oh, you're 'hands-on', that's for sure." Bella giggled. Edward stared at her before laughing out loud.

"Miss Swan, you're not complaining, are you?"

She blushed beautifully, of course. "Don't be silly. I like your hands."

"Oh, and my hands like you, too."

"So, what's up at the store?"

"Eric found another gem at an estate sale – he was picking it up this morning." He smiled at Bella, his excitement coming through his words. "I can't wait to see what he's got."

"Okay, I'd love to come along. Gives me a chance to catch up with Jess, see what Mike's up to."

He loved how close she was to his friends. It was amazing how easily she slid right into his life. As if the spot had been created specifically with her in mind and when she showed up, all of the pieces fell into place. Sometimes it was as terrifying as it was exhilarating. But for the most part, it simply made Edward feel whole.

As they walked they came upon a couple of kids playing at the edge of the water with their dog. Glancing around quickly, Edward saw their parents watching, and waved as he and Bella got closer to the children. As they reached them, the dog danced around Bella excitedly.

"Hi buddy," she said playfully to the dog. "You're a nice boy, huh?"

"He likes you," one of the children said to her, and Bella turned to smile down at him.

"I like him, too. He's a handsome boy. What's his name?"

"He's Fwed." The little girl turned her face up to Bella and smiled her perfect little smile.

At once the air shifted and shimmered around Edward, and the light altered until the setting sun was a warm orange glow behind Bella as she bent to speak to their oldest – his lookalike – with her auburn curls blazing in the waning light and her green eyes glowing up at her mama. She smiled, her impish grin lighting up her entire face as she listening to her mama talk… and then she turned to face him, and Edward felt his heart swell with love.

"Edward?"

He heard Bella as the air shifted and shimmered around her once more, and the sky lightened until the morning sun was shining overhead. He shook his head to clear it, refocusing on Bella's face.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you okay? You got kind of quiet there for a second."

"I'm fine, just thinking. You ready to head back to the house?"

"Yeah, let's go." She looked at him as they walked back. "Are you sure you're all right? You look kind of shaken."

"Did you ever… Have you ever seen, experienced déjà vu, I guess?" He wasn't even sure if he wanted to have this conversation, he didn't even know what these flashes, these visions, were. In some ways they were so reassuring to him that she was the right one for him, but in other ways they confused him. _Were they real glimpses of the future? How else can I explain this to her?_

"You mean, like things you've seen or done before?" He nodded and she continued. "I guess so, although sometimes it's hard to tell if a situation just feels familiar. Is that what just happened to you, did something seem familiar about that family?"

"No, just something about the situation was familiar," he hedged vaguely. "It's weird, I can't really explain it."

"As long as you're sure you're okay?" She really looked worried and even though Edward was shaken by the latest vision, he smiled at her concern.

He stopped when they stood in front of the beach house. Placing both hands on her face, he looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes. He dipped his head and softly pressed his lips to hers, nudging them open to seek out the heat of her. Once inside, he sought her tongue with his own, groaning at the wet slide of her flesh against his. Suddenly needy, he sucked it into his mouth, growling when he felt her hands grip his hair and tug in response. His hands grasped her hips and pulled her against him almost roughly before grinding his growing erection against her.

Bella gasped into his mouth and tugged harder, sinking her nails into the back of his scalp. Edward took her bottom lip between his teeth and pulled gently, soothing and licking as he nipped, and Bella moaned into his mouth.

The sound registered in Edward's brain, reminding him that they were standing on the beach, outside the house. Releasing her mouth, he slid his lips across her jaw to her ear and sucked her delicate lobe into his mouth before whispering a wicked suggestion in her ear.

Hand in hand, they ran back into the house.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

"You didn't give anyone a specific time to expect you, right?" Bella asked with a giggle as she parked her car in his spot behind the store. "It's kinda late…"

Edward smirked at her, fighting the urge to puff out his chest proudly and boast. "Yeah, but it's a good kind of late."

"A 'good kind of late'?" She lifted her eyebrow at him. "Is that guy-speak for something?"

His smirk just got bigger, but he thought it best to keep quiet. "We're not that late, it's barely lunchtime. Eric'll still be here, and he's going to love getting a chance to see the car."

"Not to mention your excitement on seeing what he found."

"Yeah, that too." He held the door for her as they entered through the entrance in the back.

Passing his office, he glanced in and shuddered at the amount of paperwork on his desk. Hands-down, the worst part of owning the store was the paperwork and administrative tasks. But he just wasn't ready to hand that control over to anyone else yet. He knew Mike could easily handle it – Jess too. But when all was said and done, it was _his_ store, and his responsibility to pay the bills and take care of things.

Bella walked ahead of him and was the first to find Eric surrounded by boxes in the lesson area. The musty smell hit him – the smell of time – and he felt his heart quicken with excitement over Eric's find. He could have _anything_ in there. Obscure forty-fives, vintage albums, lost sheet music that had never been recorded.

With barely a greeting, he rushed to peer over Eric's shoulder. Hearing a chuckle, he looked up to find Bella smiling at him. "Excited?" she asked.

"You have no idea; this is like finding a treasure to music geeks like us." Eric nodded in agreement as he continued to sort through the boxes.

"I'm going to find Jess, see if she wants to grab some lunch. You guys hungry? I'll bring back something."

Edward kissed her cheek softly. "That'd be wonderful, thank you."

Eric glanced up from his booty. "Thanks, Bella. If you're going to the café, just my usual. They know what it is."

"Okay, boys… have fun with your toys."

Edward watched as Bella greeted Jess and Mike at the front of the store, remind once again at how lucky he was that she fit right into his life, with his family and his friends. They all loved her. Especially Mike – he saw something special in her right away and Edward trusted his reaction. Mike had great instincts when it came to people.

He watched and listened as they laughed for a moment more before turning back to Eric and the windfall he'd found at an estate sale during the week. Hearing Eric gasp, he threw all his attention back into the box in front of him.

An hour later, his growling stomach forced him to put down what he was researching and call to Mike.

"Hey, Mike? The girls back yet?"

Mike looked up from his computer at the front of the store. "Nope, not yet. You want me to call Jess?"

"No, I'll take a walk and find them. I'm starving." He looked at Eric, who was cataloguing the seventy-eights they'd separated out of one of the boxes. "I'll be back in a couple minutes, okay?"

Eric barely grunted his acknowledgement. Edward smothered laugh, if anyone was more into this than he was, it was Eric.

Slipping his sunglasses over his eyes to shade them from the early afternoon rays, he walked down the street toward the café. For the first time that day, he thought about the vision he'd had at the beach with Bella and the little girl. He'd recognized her instantly as the child from his first vision, the older child, who resembled him so completely. _My little lookalike… _He wondered for a moment why that notion didn't seem the slightest bit odd, that he was recognizing them as if they were real people, and not products of his imagination.

_But what if they are real? _He laughed to himself to diffuse the tension that thought caused. He simply had no explanation for the fact that he was sure that he'd already seen one of these visions actually take place. Watching Bella and Alice, arm and arm along the edge of the water, laughing and playful as they walked startled him completely. It wasn't until he realized he had 'seen' the entire scene in his head two weeks before that he considered they might be something other than daydreams, figments of his vivid imagination. What if he was seeing visions of his future?

_That's just ridiculous… _But Edward was just enough of a romantic to consider the possibility. He thought about the day he met Bella, in the café where he was headed at that exact moment, and the first vision of her clearly on the day of their wedding. Each detail was etched in his mind, the color of her cheeks, the flowers in her hands, the last rays of the setting sun. It was all so real.

The second vision made him smile. If these visions were indeed real, next to marrying Bella, it was the birth of his daughters that excited him the most. _What will we name them? Who will they take after? What kind of father will I be?_

Edward laughed again, this time much less stressed than before. Never before in his life had he considered children. But in the span of a month's time, he was already in love with the perfect woman and wondering what to name their children.

_Maybe I'm crazy… _

Edward turned the corner and the café came into view. As he got closer, he saw Bella and Jess at one of the outside tables. And Edward froze.

They were sitting together, in the warm summer sunshine, remnants of their lunch on the table in front of them. Their body language spoke of familiarity as they leaned into each other, giggling. Jess had a look of joy on her face that Edward had never seen before, and she seemed younger than her years.

_This… I have seen this… _Edward realized that for the second time, he was seeing something that he'd already seen before. _There's got to be something more to this…_

As he got closer, he heard the giggles coming from their table. He was smiling at the look on Jess' face. She didn't often have a girlfriend to giggle with, so when she did, it was quite a sight. Edward was convinced that she'd been talking about Tyler – Bella mentioned that they hadn't had a chance to catch up in a while.

Shaking himself out of his astonishment, Edward approached their table. Both women looked up with a smile as he got there. Bella looked at Jess, looked at her watch and then back to Edward.

"Oh, my God, Edward, I'm so sorry. We've been gone for ages." She turned those big brown eyes up at him, making his insides melt just a little. "You must be starving."

"It's okay, sweetheart. Are you guys having fun?"

"It's been nice to sit down and have a girls' lunch, you know?" Jess said. She smiled at Bella, obviously enjoying having a friend as much as Bella was.

Edward picked up the bill off the table. "Are you ready to head back? I wouldn't rush you, but Eric's starving."

"Yeah, we're ready, just have to pick up your lunch and pay the bill," Bella said, starting to stand.

"Relax, I'll get it and be right back, and we can all walk back together, okay?"

"Sounds good." Jess agreed.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

"So Seth is definitely coming in next weekend?"

Edward pulled Bella's feet into his lap the following evening. The sun was setting the sky on fire behind her, and the seagulls had quieted down. There was a cool breeze coming onto the deck from off the water and the moon was just peeking over the horizon.

"That's the plan. Things could change, I guess, but he'll let me know if they do. Otherwise he should be here on Friday." She tipped her head to the side as she watched him. "That feels wonderful, thank you."

They'd spent the day walking the pier, doing some shopping and picking up a few new items to review for the blog. Mike had given Bella a couple of new CDs on Saturday and she'd promised to put something on the blog about them when she had time. But Edward had truly enjoyed watching Bella pick out books to read. She didn't stick to any one genre in particular – she looked around, asked the shopkeeper for suggestions, looked at what other shoppers were browsing, talked to other shoppers about their suggestions. She was amazing to watch.

Between shopping and eating, they'd done a lot of walking and Edward remembered how much she liked having her feet rubbed. "You're welcome," he said. He considered his next sentence carefully before he said it. "Do you want me to make myself scarce next weekend while Seth is visiting?"

Bella looked up at his face, obviously startled at the suggestion. "No, of course not. Seth's looking forward to meeting you, I'm looking forward to you meeting him… You _do_ want to meet him, right?"

"Of course I do, I just don't want to get in the way if there's something you two want to do." It was hard for Edward to calmly admit that without allowing the strangling fear to surface. He didn't want to be separated from her for a moment, much less days. But he felt that offering to give her space to visit with her friend was better than the alternative of her asking for it.

"Edward? What you just said? That was ridiculous. Why on earth…" She shook her head, as if the idea was as ridiculous as she said, and Edward felt some of the strangling fear subside. "There are still some things that we haven't talked about, I know that… but I want you around, okay?"

"Okay…" He breathed a quiet sigh of relief, but he picked up the rest of her sentence pretty quickly. They never had talked about any of her ex-boyfriends, not that he'd asked. He just assumed she'd tell him in her own way, in her own time.

He decided to play innocent, as if he had no idea what she was referring to. "What things haven't we talked about?"

The eyebrow – she gave him the eyebrow. The dubious look on her face made it clear that she realized he wasn't fooling anyone. "Really, Edward?"

"What?" he asked, raising his eyebrows innocently. "What haven't we talked about?"

She poked him in the stomach with her toes. "You know what I'm talking about. The Ex-Boyfriend Talk."

"I don't have any ex-boyfriends, Bella… Ow, okay, sorry," he apologized after she dug her foot into his ribs. "There has to be something significant or you would have mentioned someone in passing by now." He paused to rub the arch of her foot again. "I figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

She looked up from watching him rub her feet, and her soft smile eased some of his anxiety. "You're very perceptive. It was significant, not necessarily the relationship but the way it ended. And with Seth coming, it'll come up in conversation. He can't help it, he's a talker." She smiled at that, her feelings for Seth apparent on her face.

"So, if Seth wasn't coming, you wouldn't be telling me?" Edward hedged carefully, not sure if that was her intention.

"No, of course I'd tell you, I don't want to keep any secrets from you. I probably wouldn't have chosen this weekend, though. I don't want to spoil this weekend with ugly talk of the past."

The fact that she wanted the weekend to remain unspoiled meant the world to Edward. The memory of making love to her for the first time was something he would cherish, and he didn't necessarily want it spoiled either.

Rubbing his hands around her ankles, he soothed her as best he could. "Why don't you tell me what you're comfortable telling me? We can fill in the blanks another time if that's what you want."

She looked hesitant, but agreed. "Okay. It's odd because you're the only person I've ever had to tell about it… if that makes sense. Everyone else knew because it was so out in the open in Forks. My dad knew, Angela knew, Seth knew… all the guys knew."

"I'm sorry, Bella, I just don't understand."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm not being clear." She took a deep, cleansing breath and started. "His name is Sam, and he's a member of the Quileute tribe. He's actually preparing to be chief, from what Seth tells me. Anyway, we dated for quite a while after college, exclusively. We had an uncomplicated relationship; we never fought, we enjoyed a lot of the same things, had the same values. Things with Sam were fun, easy."

Edward felt his stomach clench. So far, she could be describing their relationship. Happy, easy, fun. He knew there was a 'but' coming in her story.

"About a month before my dad was shot, Seth's cousin Emily came from California for a visit. So of course, since Seth is my best friend, we'd obviously visit with Emily. The tribe had a bonfire at the beach, everyone was invited – it's a tight community. No one had seen her since she was a kid, and she'd grown up into such a beautiful woman. Everyone thought so… but no one more than Sam."

Edward felt his heart stop for a moment, certain he'd misheard her. "Oh, Bella, no…"

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Oh, yes. One look and Sam was hers. It was almost as if we watched it happen right there, she walked into view and it was if an invisible string drew him right to her." She let out a huff of breath, as if reliving the experience all over again. "It was startling to watch. Later Sam told me that the moment he laid eyes on her, he knew she was the person he was meant to spend his life with – The One – and that he was sorry that he had to hurt me."

A cold shiver ran down Edward's spine. The One. That's what the visions were telling him. Bella was The One. That's why he instantly felt that pull to be near her, the ache in his chest when she wasn't around, she was his forever. These images weren't just the work of his imagination – he _was_ seeing his own future. That would explain how he'd already seen two of them happen. But how on earth was he ever going to be able to tell her that she was The One, his forever, after what Sam and Emily did to her? Would she believe that he knew the moment he saw her? Would she think he was crazy?

Lifting her feet from his lap, he moved over until he was next to her on the lounger. He lifted her hands and laced their fingers together. Softly, he asked, "Did you love him very much, Bella?" He tried to remain unworried, choosing in that moment to believe the vision of their wedding day was indeed a reality.

She surprised him by lifting her head and laughing shortly. "That's the thing. I'm not sure that I ever loved him. At least, not like I should have… I was hurt, I was embarrassed, but I wasn't destroyed like I thought I'd be. I was kind of numb." She shook her head, looking out over the railing of the deck to where the waves were crashing into the shore. "And then Charlie was shot, and everything changed for me. I didn't have time to worry about them anymore. I had to take care of my dad."

"So now I understand why you said everyone knew. They all saw it happen, didn't they? God, that's awful." And even though it had to happen to bring her to him, Edward wouldn't have wished any of the pain or embarrassment on her.

"I understand it now, looking back. I just wish he… they, whatever, could have at least tried to keep it under control while I was right there. That was the worst part. Seeing them so happy together and thinking 'what's wrong with me?' I don't think I ever really loved him." She sighed and looked back at her hands, whispering softly, "I don't think I've ever actually been in love with anyone. I'm not even sure I'd know if I was."

Edward felt his heart crack just a little at her despair. He also felt a fair bit of panic at her words – did she not think she could love him? – but put that thought aside to deal with her sorrow.

"There's nothing wrong with you, baby." He drew her into his arms and onto his lap, cradling her gently, tenderly. "You are a very loving person, and if you haven't been in love before, it's because you haven't met the right person."

"But, how will I know? I…" she ducked her head under his chin and spoke so softly he almost couldn't make out her words. "I feel so much more for you than I ever felt for Sam… How will I know if, when…"

His arms tightened around her at her words, the ache in his chest easing at her quiet declaration. "You'll just know, Bella," he assured her before placing a kiss on her head and breathing a sigh of relief.

"Do you think you'll know?" she asked softly,

"I know." He looked up at the stars and thanked God – and Charlie Swan – for sending this amazing woman to him.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

"You know you're welcome to stay," Bella said, scratching her nails against his stomach.

Edward leaned up against his car, his hands on Bella's shoulders. "I have early lessons tomorrow, and it's back to work for you, too." He rubbed her neck, letting his fingers thread through the hair at her nape. "You need some rest, you look tired."

Bella giggled like a teenager. "You wore me out… nothing for a couple years and then five times in one weekend… what do you expect?"

"Six times, thank you very much, and I expect you to keep track better," he teased, dropping a kiss on her nose. "Go inside and get some sleep. I will call you in the morning."

"Okay, I'm going. So no sleepovers on school nights, huh?" She tipped her head to one side and smirked at him.

"Maybe we save our sleepovers for the weekends?" he suggested, knowing that he'd spend every moment with her if he could, but also aware that she probably wasn't ready for that.

"Okay, call me tomorrow." She leaned forward with her hands propped on his stomach and gave him the sweetest kiss he'd ever had. "I'll miss you tonight."

"I'll miss you too, sweetheart." He cupped her cheek gently, gazing into her shining eyes. "More than you know. Now, get some sleep."

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

* * *

><p>Opening lyrics from 'Eric's Song' by Vienna Teng.<p>

**A/N -** Hi and thanks for reading! So, um... how was that? :)

Thanks to Katie (Tanglingshadows) and Jen (JenGreen03) for pre-reading and keeping me from freaking over this chapter. I hope it meet expectactions. Thanks to Katmom for her continuous tweeting of this story, and to all my twitter buddies who re-tweet when I mention it. You guys rock!

Extra Big Thanks to Coldplaywhore who rec'd Following Faith in her story Lack of Color.

See ya in two weeks!

~*~ Jen ~*~


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve – Sleepovers and Best Friends**_

_**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~<strong>

_It's hard to let go of the past, but it seems easier as time is moving._

_._

"Goodnight, Bella."

Bella watched as Edward drove away and then went back inside to finish cleaning up from their weekend. She laughed to herself as she wandered through the living room into the kitchen, picking up wine glasses here, and newspapers there.

"No sleepovers on school nights," she murmured, chuckling quietly. "He's probably right… No sleep, messy house, backed up on my research, talking to myself…"

She finished picking up the kitchen, setting the dishwasher to run and shutting off the lights before calling it a night. As she walked past the door to the first bedroom, she thought of her dad and all his things boxed and hidden in that room. She realized it was getting easier to talk about him, easier to talk about everything with Edward. Maybe soon she'd be able to go through his things, figure out what to do with them. Soon. For now she was happy to look at the door and not want to weep.

Her mind on Charlie, she went straight to the balcony where the night sky called to her. Talking to him every night seemed normal, an integral part of her day. It didn't matter that she couldn't hear his voice; for the most part she could feel his answers in her heart.

She looked up at the moon, hiding shyly behind puffy clouds that shifted slowly from one unnamed shaped to another. It was so different from Friday, when Edward had come to find her talking to Charlie in the middle of the night. She'd been amazed that instantly he knew what she was doing and offered her privacy. Even as he hesitated, she knew she wanted him there. She wondered if he realized she'd been talking about him.

Bella was serious when she told Edward that Charlie would have liked him. And not just because he liked to fish, Charlie would have liked him because he made her happy. He would have respected him because Edward was solid and honest and down-to-earth. Charlie had seen what Sam's defection had done to Bella, even though she constantly brushed it off, it was one more example of a relationship that didn't work.

When Bella had woken up with Edward wrapped around her, she'd quietly enjoyed his strength, his warmth, his solidity and snuggled deeper into his embrace. But the ever-present anxiety came out, as it inevitably did, and had her wondering how she'd ever know if it was right, or if she could trust her own feelings. And if she did trust her gut and allow herself to fall, what would happen if he decided he'd been wrong about his interest in her. Not that Bella thought Edward would – it just didn't seem in his nature, but people change. She never expected that Sam would have taken one look at Emily and walked away, either.

With these thoughts swirling around her head, Bella eased out of Edward's arms and grabbed her robe before heading out to the balcony. The sky had been dark and the moon clear as she lifted her face to the night and let the tears come. For a moment, she hadn't been sure why she was even crying, but as the tears slowed and the words came, Bella realized that her feelings for Edward had already passed anything she ever felt for Sam. And that scared her, because it made it easier for him to hurt her. Not on purpose, of course, but the more she allowed herself to feel for him the more she'd be hurt if he changed his mind.

She could almost hear her father's voice. It was something he would ask. "What makes you think he'll change his mind, Bells?"

"Everyone changes their minds, dad," she said almost bitterly. "Mom changed her mind, Sam changed his mind, how do I know?"

But as she said it, she realized that maybe everyone didn't change their mind. She thought of Edward's parents – married more than 30 years and still very much in love.

"Maybe I haven't had a lot of role models, huh?" She thought of the guys on the reservation, dating a different girl each week and her lonely bachelor father holding a torch for her mother. Those couldn't have been the best examples of healthy relationships.

"I need to have faith, don't I, Dad?" She smiled. Charlie used to say that a lot. "Have faith in yourself, have faith that you'll know what to do, trust yourself." Bella just wished she knew how to trust herself, or trust her heart. It wasn't an easy task.

"He makes my heart feel good, Dad." As she said it, she'd heard a sound at the door and turned to see Edward, rumpled from sleep, wearing just his boxers and a questioning look. She'd smiled at the sight; somehow he knew she needed his reassurance, even in his sleep. And he knew exactly what she'd been doing.

Focusing once again on the cloud-covered moon, Bella realized how integral to her life Edward had already become in such a short time. Even though he'd gone home for the night, she felt him all around her and was comforted.

Closing her eyes to the sky, she whispered, "Goodnight, Dad. I miss you." And went inside to bed.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

"I don't care, you have to let me drive!" Emmett all but whined Tuesday evening as they stood in Rose's kitchen. "It's not fair, you let Rose drive, you let Edward drive, it's my turn!"

Bella snorted with the effort to control her laughter as the two-hundred-twenty pound grown man stomped his foot to make his point. Behind him, his wife was wiping tears of mirth off her cheeks and turning red from holding in her giggles. Edward just stared at his friend in appalled shock.

Bella had every intention of letting Emmett drive the foursome to the pier, but when Emmett started whining before she had a chance to offer, it became too much fun not to play along and let him get worked up.

"Okay, okay, you big baby, you don't have to stomp your foot like a twelve year old girl. Here, you drive." Bella threw the keys at him, which he caught in one hand. Turning, he caught his sight of his wife laughing silently behind him. Emmett turned back around to see Bella struggling to keep a straight face, but apparently it was all too much for Rose, who began to howl with laughter. And once Rose started to laugh, Bella gave up trying to contain herself and laughed hysterically. Edward continued to stare at his friend in appalled shock.

"What?" Emmett looked around at his friends, apparently lost.

"Em… dude… you stomped your foot, man." Edward shook his head as if to shake the image out of his brain. "That's just wrong, Em… just wrong."

Rose panted out words between her giggles. "Em… crying… 'my turn' … stomping… oh my gawd." She gave up trying to talk and simply let the giggles have their way.

Bella attempted to control herself again. "I'm sorry Emmett, you're right, every else has had a chance, so it's your turn, now." At the word 'turn' Rose started laughing harder.

Emmett looked at Bella sideways and squinted his eyes just a little. "You were going to let me drive anyway, weren't you?"

"Of course I was!" Bella yelled at him, holding on to Edward to remain upright. Rose was using the countertop as both support and prop for her head when the giggles became too much for her.

"Oh, well, I, um…" Emmett looked at Edward, who was chuckling now with Bella in his arms. "She was gonna let me drive?" Edward simply nodded his head and squeezed Bella.

"You guys suck, making me whine like that!" Emmett hollered. But immediately, he started laughing as well, and before long was holding his laughing wife as they walked out to the car.

"Seriously, man, that was embarrassing." Edward eyed him as they got into the car.

"Sorry, dude. Won't happen again," Emmett said very seriously, winking at Bella in the rearview mirror as she and Rose hopped into the backseat. They broke down in more giggles immediately, falling over each other in their mirth.

Emmett was in his glory for the short ride to the pier. Bella was surprised how busy the shops and restaurants were for a Tuesday night, but reminded herself that the nice weather drew people out – the exact opposite of the Washington weather that kept people inside, even in the early summer.

Dinner was a loud and laughter-filled affair – plates were passed around the table as everyone shared a taste of what was ordered. Beer bottles were replenished often, some more than others, as Bella needed to drive home. But the later the evening drew on, the looser the laughter became, the bigger the smile on Edward's face, and therefore the happier Bella was. Somewhere in the last few weeks, his happiness became more important to her than most other things. She wasn't sure if she could pinpoint the exact moment, but she smiled with the realization. It was daunting, sure, but to know that she made him happy made her feel real and solid.

Dinner conversation somehow turned to the prior weekend, and Rose lifted an eyebrow as she addressed Edward. "So, your Volvo was next door all weekend, but we didn't see either of you at all." She turned to Bella with a leer. "I guess y'all were kinda busy?"

Bella felt the heat rise to her face but refused to step down from the challenge she saw in Rose's eye. "As a matter of fact, yes." She turned to smile at Edward, who was gaping openly at her. "We were pretty fucking busy."

Emmett guffawed loudly as Edward simply put his head in his hands and shook with laughter at her brazenness. Bella looked back at Rose, who was smirking, her eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Good to hear. About fucking time, for both of you," Rose declared with a wave of her beer before clinking it with Emmett's bottle and taking a pull.

"Okay, enough about shit that's none of your business…" Edward began, obviously deflecting interest away from their sex life. "Did Bella tell you that she's picking up Seth on Friday?"

Rose squealed in a very un-Rose-like fashion. Bella blamed the beer. "Yes! What time is he coming in? When can I meet him? Oh, I hope he has more luck that this Paul guy."

Bella laughed, thinking it was pretty funny to be the most sober person in a group of less-than-sober but not-quite-drunk people. "His flight comes in around nine or so in the morning. If you're home Friday, you can meet him then." She turned a questioning look to Edward, who smiled and nodded slightly in agreement. "Edward and I were planning on having you guys, and everyone from the store, over on Saturday, if you're not busy. So everyone can meet him…"

She didn't mention that she wanted to show him what real friends were – people who didn't care about anything other than your happiness, people who would stand by you and support you, no matter what. Hopefully all her wonderful new friends would simply pull Seth into the fold and treat him exactly the way they'd treated her. With complete acceptance.

"We're not busy," Rose said quickly, looking to Emmett for confirmation. He simply shrugged, laughing at her eagerness.

"You make most of the plans, babe, I have no idea. If you say we're free, then we're free."

Edward laughed, as if that was something he'd heard from Emmett before. "Jess and Tyler, Mike, and Eric all said they'd come over after the store closed on Saturday. So we thought we'd just barbecue."

Bella felt an odd combination of thrilling exhilaration and quiet anxiety as Edward discussed their plans on Saturday. Yes, they were making these plans as a couple, their first 'couple' thing, and it was a little daunting. A lot exciting, but a little daunting. And she couldn't quite put her finger on why; the reasoning was just out of reach. Again, Bella blamed the beer. So she tucked the worry aside and focused on the thrill instead.

Rose looked at Edward with a question. "Jess and Tyler still tight?"

"Ask Bella, she talks to Jess more than I do lately," he said with a warm smile that let her know he wasn't insulted in the slightest. He'd said on more than one occasion how happy he was that they'd become friends. The same was true with Mike – Edward loved how close she'd grown to both of them. It was like having a real extended family for the first time for Bella.

"Yeah, they're still tight. Jess mentioned that they're considering getting an apartment together when Tyler's lease is up. He may just move in with her, though, since he does travel a lot."

"Wow, really? So soon, they only met a month ago, right?"

"Something like that, a little while after we met," Edward responded, looking to Bella for confirmation.

"Yeah, the week after we met, so a little more than a month, I guess," Bella replied. She'd already done the math when she'd had this conversation with Jess, stunned that they were considering such an enormous step so soon in the relationship. She'd kept her opinions to herself, of course, not wanting to hurt Jess' feelings.

"Life's short, you gotta live it," Emmett added sagely, but the effect was lost with the enormous burp he let out, punctuating the end of his sentence.

"Okay, big guy, you're cut off. You're waxing poetic and scaring off the other diners with your table manners," Rose quipped, running her hand through Emmett's curly hair to remove any harshness from her words.

"So, you think they're moving a little too soon?" Edward asked the table in general, but Bella got the impression that he was very interested in her opinion.

Thankfully, Rose jumped in to answer the question. "No one can speak for anyone else, obviously, but I think most people would agree that a month is a little quick." She looked to Bella, who wholeheartedly agreed by nodding her head.

"Yeah, I think a month is a little quick… but like Rose said, I can't speak for them. If they're happy and it's what they want, who's to say anything against it?" The conversation was becoming just a little uncomfortable, and the way Edward was watching and waiting for her responses put her slightly on edge.

He must have picked up on it, because he changed the subject after agreeing that as long as everyone was happy, it was no one's business.

As they were driving home, Bella and Rose discussed when they might be able to get together with Seth and Paul.

"We'll see if he'll be available Monday or Tuesday, if that works for you. It may have to wait until later in the week, though. I really just don't know." Bella assured Rose as they pulled into her driveway.

"I know… I'm sorry I'm being a nudge." Rose said with sincerity. "I have patience issues."

Bella laughed as she hugged her friend. "You're being very patient… I know it's hard when you want something so bad."

Emmett gave Bella a bear hug after she let Rose go. "Thanks for letting me drive, B."

Chuckling, Bella hugged him back. "You're welcome Em. Sorry about making ya whine earlier. It was funny, though…"

Emmett groaned. "Don't remind me. We're gonna forget that happened, okay?"

Bella patted his cheek. "Of course, Em… of course." _Not on your life, buddy. _

As Emmett and Rose walked toward their front door, Bella turned to see Edward watching her with a look that set her nerves tingling. _God, he's beautiful._ Walking around the car, she approached him slowly, feeling powerful and feminine in the way he watched her walk. Once she was standing before him as he leaned against the car, she ran her hand through the hair at his nape, loving the texture of it and the sounds her touch evoked from him. Edward's hands settled lightly on her waist as he pulled her to stand between his thighs.

"Let's pretend it's not a school night…" Bella raised an eyebrow at him as she let her fingers dance along his neck and down the collar of his shirt to his throat. "Stay…"

Edward hummed low in his throat, the sound almost a growl as he dropped his head to her neck, nuzzling that spot below her ear that drove her absolutely insane with need. "Ask me again..."

Bella felt the adrenaline rush through her body at his words. "Stay with me tonight." It wasn't a question.

His lips moved across her jaw to hover over her mouth for a moment. "No place I'd rather be." And then he kissed her hungrily, meeting her need head-on. Bella moaned as his hands moved to her hips, squeezing them reflexively as he kissed her breathless. She leaned into his body, sliding her hands back into his hair and settling against him. When she felt him hard against her belly, Bella's insides turned molten.

"Inside… let's go inside now," she managed to groan with what little reason she could gather.

Edward pulled her hard against him, growling into her neck. "Don't rush… God, you feel fantastic."

The rumbling from his mouth ran through her body. "You're making me feel even better." Sinuously, she rubbed herself against him, feeling a rush of feminine power as Edward moaned painfully and dropped his head to her shoulder. "You like that?"

"Oh, god, do that again." Edward shuddered visibly as she held onto his neck and rubbed against him fervently. Bella was rewarded with a grunt of approval before he slid his hands from her hips to cup her bottom and squeeze tightly.

"Fuck…" she whispered before grabbing his head with both hands and drawing his hot mouth back to hers. Out of control, she licked at his lips, sucked at his mouth, thrust her tongue inside to find his, tangle with his, mate with his. With each thrust of her tongue in his mouth, Edward clenched his fingers, squeezing her bottom tighter. With each squeeze, the thin fabric of Bella's sundress rode up higher on her thighs until she felt Edward's fingers digging into the lace-covered flesh of her nearly-naked bottom.

"Mmm, soft," he moaned against her mouth, letting his fingertips tease along the edge of the lace.

"Mmm, hard…" Bella raised her eyes to his, watching as they grew heavier at her words. She drew her hands down his neck until they rested on his chest, where she sunk her nails into his fabric-covered flesh. "So deliciously hard."

A light breeze blew over Bella's skin, adding another layer to her over-stimulated senses. The fact that they were in the driveway was only an additional layer of excitement. The taboo of being outside with her skirt nearly around her waist, with Edward's hands sliding under the lace covering her bottom only inflamed her more. Never had she been so turned on. Feeling him, hard and pulsing against her made her flush and mewl with want – she wanted to crawl up and down his body, making him her own.

Edward's hand slid down the back of her thigh and for a moment she was disappointed at the loss of his touch on her bottom. When he reached under her knee and hitched her thigh up and around his hip, she thought she'd died and gone to heaven. The heat of him was right there where she wanted him, the jeans he was wearing basically their only separation. When he shifted down and then back up again, rubbing against where she was wet and hot and dying for him, she lost all reason and began to claw at his clothing.

Bella ripped at the buttons of his shirt, needing to touch his skin. When finally she had access to his flesh, she dug her nails into his chest, licking a hot line from his waistline up as far as she could reach. Hearing his moan only added fuel to her fire, rubbing herself against him harder and crying out against his skin. She kissed a trail to his nipple, flicked it with her tongue and sucked it hard between her lips before biting it gently.

Each new sensation made Edward thrust his hips harder against her, which incited Bella more. She moved across his chest to pay his other nipple the same attention as Edward's hand settled in her hair, holding her head to his chest while his hips thrust against her rhythmically.

"Fuck, baby…" he grunted as her hands worked at the button of his jeans. She paused to run her hand down him, pulsing behind the denim. He bucked into her hand reflexively, looking for her touch. "Inside. Now."

Bella looked up at his face and her knees turned to water at the fire she saw there. Lust – primal and basic – burned in his eyes. The instinct to simply mate with him warred with the need for privacy and comfort.

She threw the keys at him, grabbed her purse from the seat of the car and dragged him to the door. Privacy and comfort won this round.

Edward opened the door and let him both in the house. As Bella turned to shut the door, he was on her, backing her up against the door. His hands were everywhere – unzipping and removing her dress in seconds, covering her breasts and squeezing until she moaned with pleasure, threading up into her hair to secure her mouth for his tongue, aggressive and hungry. He kissed her like a man dying, thrusting his tongue to find hers, withdrawing to suck at her bottom lip, flick at her top lip gently.

Bella pulled at his clothes, trying to remove them as he dropped his head to her breast and drew her nipple into his mouth, sucking hard and fast as her head banged against the door in ecstasy. He tugged at the other nipple, playing with it until it was hard and nearly painful with a want of its own. Feeling Bella's frustration with his clothing, he reared back and whipped the shirt off his shoulders quickly before returned his attention to her breast and its pink, pouty nipple.

His hands skimmed down her lace-covered ass as he slid a thigh between hers. Bella groaned in delight, feeling his hard thigh rubbing against her again, and she worked even harder at removing the last real barrier – Edward's jeans. Slipping her hands between their bodies, she felt for the zipper, squeezing him in her fist as she finally freed him from his pants. She used her foot to slide his jeans and boxers to the ground, allowing him to step out of them.

Returning to her, Edward held her face delicately in his hands as he kissed her, and Bella sighed with the reverence she felt in his kiss. It was as if he was reassuring her without words that this was not just about their bodies, although at that moment, their bodies were definitely in charge. And their bodies were not satisfied with reverent, adoring kisses for long. Edward turned Bella around, kissing his way down her back to her ass, before sliding the lace off and down her legs.

Trailing his fingers back up her thighs, he slipped his hand around her belly and down to where she was hot and wet and achy. Bella's head fell back against his chest at the first touch of his fingers, stroking against her heated flesh, making the desire coil and tighten in her belly. When he slid his finger inside and began a gentle rhythm, Bella arched her back, thrust her bottom at him and began to pant.

'Oh… guh… fuck, yeah," she moaned as she began to move her hips with the rhythm of his hand, loving the feel of him all around her.

"You like that, baby?" He was wrapped around her and Bella could feel how ready he was, his erection rubbing against her.

"God, yes…" She let her forehead drop to the wall and gave in to the sensations. She could feel her orgasm coming quickly, and knew that she wanted more than just his hands when it hit her.

"More… want more." She craned her neck back to look at him. His eyes were nearly closed and his face was tight with the combination of pleasure and need. "Turn me around."

Instantly, Edward lifted her up and pressed her back against the wall. With his hands gripping her hips and his mouth devouring hers, he entered her in one powerful thrust that had Bella seeing stars. She tightened her legs around his hips as her back slid up and down against the door with each withdrawal and subsequent stroke. She latched onto Edward's hair and pulled, causing him to growl into her mouth and thrust even harder.

The sensations were too many to name. Bella felt the electricity down to the tips of each finger and each toe as she wrapped herself around Edward. Each withdrawal felt like he was pulling out, and then as he returned, she soared with the combination of pleasure and completeness of being one with him. Very quickly, the tightening in her lower belly was upon her.

Still feeling very primal, she whispered in Edward's ear, "I'm going to come… want you… come with me… fuck… so good."

Edward leaned his head back to watch her face, and she tried to hold his face in focus, but the sensations were too much, and she felt herself squeezing and shuddering and shaking. Her eyes closed and her head fell back against the wall as she came in a huge burst of energy, feeling it down her legs, to her breasts, even up her spine to her neck, she felt the rush.

"Oh, god… ungh, yeah… yessss…."

She felt a huge shuddering go through Edward as he grunted, "Oh fuck, baby… I'm coming…" He nearly roared as he came, throwing his head back and pounding her against the wall a couple more times before he dropped his head onto her shoulder and sighed as she sifted her fingers through his hair gently.

They remained like that, pressed up against the wall, wrapped around each other as they both came back down to earth. When they were able to move, Edward eased Bella back down to her feet, and helped her up the stairs. Everything else could wait until the morning. He set the alarm on his cell while she removed her contacts, then lifted the covers for her to get into bed and drew her naked body against his to sleep. At that moment, that was all they needed.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Friday morning's drive to the airport gave Bella some quiet time to think. She laughed to herself, thinking she should probably enjoy whatever quiet she could before Seth arrived. It wasn't that Seth was loud or had a boisterous personality – far from it, actually. Bella's friends were just so excited that he was coming, hoping he would stay indefinitely. It was heartwarming; here was a guy whom none of them had ever met, and they were excited to meet him and looking forward to welcoming him. Bitterly, Bella wondered what the guys on the reservation thought. Did they realize they were losing him? Did they care?

She shook her head, shaking off the negative thoughts at the same time as she recalled the happy anticipation on the faces of Mike, Jess and Eric when she told them about Seth's visit. Each of them seemed to find something about her description of Seth of particular interest. Eric had a love of all things classic, whether it was music or cars, and was excited to pick Seth's brain about the cars he'd restored. Jess seemed to recognize a similar reserved personality and expressed interest in helping him to feel like he finally had a circle of friends he could count on.

Mike was harder to read. It was odd – usually Dear Abby was an open book, ready to dispense advice and opinion with a smile and a wink. But he simply said that any friend of Bella's was a friend of his and he'd be happy to lend an ear, a shoulder, a hand or whatever was needed to make Seth feel welcomed. It was said with such earnest emotion that all Bella could do was touch his hand and smile.

The airport was relatively busy that Friday morning as Bella sat and waiting for Seth's flight to land. Wandering into the little bakery within the terminal, she sat down with a muffin and coffee while she waited, happy to people-watch to pass the time. Her gaze settled on a little brown-haired girl, sitting with her mama, having a donut.

The little imp couldn't have been more than four and had more energy than her little body could contain. It was clear that she was doing her very best to sit still for her mother, but every so often, she'd get up on her knees or turn around in her seat, taking in the enormity of the airport terminal. Her eyes were bright and her smile was wide as she looked in every direction, appearing to absorb every sight and sound she could. She completely enchanted Bella and reminded her so much of Sophie that she reached for her phone to call Alice.

While she waited for the call to go through, she thought about the children she'd encountered at the beach the previous weekend. The little girl and her dog named Fred, who seemed to find Bella especially interesting, had been playing on the beach with her brother while Bella and Edward finished their stroll. The dog's reaction made Bella smile – she'd always wanted a dog, but taking care of Charlie while holding down a job had been more than enough responsibility.

It was Edward's reaction to the dog, and the little girl, that made Bella stop and take notice. For a moment, he was blank – his face void of emotion or color – while she was talking to the little imp and her Fred. The blankness only lasted a second, but he was very quiet and visibly shaken afterward. He blew it off with some kind of explanation about déjà vu, but it sounded like an excuse to not talk about whatever it was that upset him.

But then he was kissing and hot and needy, and Bella forgot all about the little girl, her dog and Edward's odd reaction as he whispered dirty things in her ear. Dirty things they raced each other back to the house to do to each other. It was a delightful way to spend the morning.

Bella was remembering some of those dirty things as Alice answered. "Hey B, what's shaking?"

She fought the wave of flushed excitement, grateful that Alice couldn't see her through the phone. "Hey, Al… I'm sitting at the airport waiting on Seth. Saw a little monkey who reminded me of Sophie, so I thought I'd call and say hi."

"Aw, you're the sweetest, B," Alice said, and Bella could almost see the smile on her face. "She's watching 'toons right now, you want to talk to her?"

"Of course," Bella said, surprised at the truth behind that statement. Sophie was the first child she'd ever had any real interaction with and conversations with her always made Bella laugh.

"Hi, Aunt Bella! Are you here, comin' to see me?" Sophie was excited as always to talk on the phone.

"No, monkey, I'm home. I just wanted to say hi to you and your mama, see how you were."

"Oh…" The disappointment was clear in that word, but her mood changed like the wind. "Ok. How's Uncle Egward? Did Aunt Rose tell you that she sent me a postcard? Nana stayed at our house for two nights!"

Bella's cheeks ached from smiling. So much happiness wrapped up in a five year old body. "Uncle Edward is great, monkey. I didn't know that Aunt Rose had sent you a postcard – is it pretty? And I heard that Nana stayed at your house on her way home last weekend. Did you have a nice visit?"

"I showed her my new Barbie bike, Daddy took off the trainin' wheels 'cause I'm a big girl now."

"You certainly are, sweetie pie."

"And my postcard was pretty – it was a picture of a sunflower… I love flowers. Oh, there's Candace yelling, I gotta see what they're making today. Bye, Aunt Bella!"

Before Bella could even reply to that, Alice was back on the line, her voice muffled. "Sophie, don't run in the house!" Her voice came back clearer with a laugh. "I'm sorry, B. "Phineas and Ferb" is on and Sophie just loves watching them to see what they'll create."

"Oh… 'Candace'… got it. I think we caught an episode when she was here. There's a platypus, right?"

"Yup."

"Okay, then. Anyway. How's you?" Bella asked as she began to walk toward the baggage claim area. Seth's flight was scheduled to land in minutes. "When are you coming back down?"

"I'm good, Jasper's good… I haven't really thought about it, probably before Labor Day, but I can't say for sure... why?"

"I'm picking up Seth, I was hoping you and Jasper and Sophie would come down one weekend so we could all hang out." Bella stood in front of one of the monitors and checked the flight to see that it had landed.

"Oh, cool, he's there. Okay, you know what? Let me talk to Jasper, see if maybe we can swing a weekend next month, sound good?"

"Sounds good. Listen, the plane just landed and people are starting to come through Baggage Claim, so I'll call you back later, okay?" Bella stood on her tiptoes to try and see over the crowd.

"You got it, talk to you later, B."

"Bye, Al," she said before ending the call and putting her phone in her pocket.

When she looked back up, she caught sight of Seth making his way along with the crowd. Her first reaction was that he looked thinner than she remembered, as if he'd lost weight. He also looked tired, as if he hadn't had enough sleep in days or weeks. But when his eyes caught hers, they shone with happiness and the smile on his face erased some of the tired lines.

He loped toward her and in one motion threw his arms around her waist and swung her off the ground in a circle. He buried his face in her hair, squeezing her so tight that she nearly lost her breath. "God, Bells, I missed you so much."

"Seth… Oh, Seth, I'm so glad you're finally here!" She pulled back to look at his face, ran a hand through his short, thick black hair and studied his dark, dark eyes. "You okay?"

"I'm better now, Bells. So much better now. It sucks having your best friend move across the damn country!" He looked up to the ceiling and around the terminal.

"I know, and I'm sorry!" She grabbed hold of his hand, holding it earnestly as she pulled his gaze back to hers. "You're going to love it here. You're not going to want to leave. I promise."

"We'll see, Bells…" His dark eyes were so tired. "Let's head home, okay?"

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

The early afternoon sun was almost directly overhead as they strolled along the water's edge, their arms linked and their shoes in their free hands. Every so often, Seth lifted his face to the sun, its beams touching his face and turning his skin a golden brown. In the glorious sunlight, the weariness was lifted from him, and he seemed years younger and happier than a few hours earlier.

He spoke quietly as they walked. "There's nothing quite like the sun on your face, is there, Bells?"

"Nope," she replied. "It's a bit different from First Beach, huh?"

"I think that's the bright yellow thing in the sky… Man, that feels good."

Bella hip-checked him as they walked. "I meant the whole place, not just the sun. The whole atmosphere here is wonderful. People are nice, Seth… As in 'let me hold the door for you' nice and 'wave as you drive by' nice. Not that Forks wasn't nice… it's just that no one knew me and still they went out of their way for me." She thought of Edward that first morning and blushed.

"I get ya, I do… Sometimes people are just more open to 'new', and others are more stuck in their ways, what they're used to."

"Yeah, maybe that's it… But I really think you're going to love it here. And everyone's dying to meet you. Edward said he'd be home around three or so and we can grill up some steaks or get some shrimp for kebobs… whatever you want to eat."

"Home, Bells?" Seth looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"What?" Bella was confused.

"You said 'Edward will be home', like he lives here. I thought he lived over the store?"

She stopped in her tracks. "I did? Oh… I just meant he'll be here after work. He does spend a lot of time here, though."

"So…" Seth waited for her to continue and when she didn't, he just asked. "Is he moving in?"

"No, of course not, we've only been dating… I don't know, six weeks or so. We're not at the stage yet." She thought of Jess and Tyler and gave herself a mental shake. "That's a huge step - I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"Hmm…" Seth murmured. "So, tell me more about what your friend Rosalie wants."

Bella was grateful for the change of subjects and dove into Rose's desire for her own muscle car, although she wasn't sure if she wanted a classic Chevy or an old Ford. Either way, Seth figured with Paul's help, they'd be able to figure something out for her.

"You'll probably meet her tonight, since they live next door, although I invited them for dinner tomorrow. I figured we could just have a quiet dinner at home tonight, since it's your first day here."

"Quiet dinner at home with you, me and Edward?" Seth said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, why?"

"But he doesn't live here." It was more a statement that a question and it had Bella confused.

"No… What, Seth?" The smirk on his face just confused her more.

"Nothing Bells, ignore me. I'm tired from the flight and acting stupid." Seth linked their arms together and pulled her as he continued their walk. "Why not ask the neighbors over tonight, and we'll make it a small dinner? Save the big deal for tomorrow."

"Okay, that sounds good."

As the two made their way back to the house, they discussed the merits of steak versus shrimp for dinner, white versus red wine, salad versus baked potatoes as a side dish. By the time they returned to the house, both were drooling with hunger. Walking up the steps to the deck, Bella was surprised to see Edward reclining in his favorite lounger with his eyes closed.

Taking a moment to enjoy the view, she noted how the sunshine picked up every shade of color in his hair and the slight stubble on his jaw only made him look more delicious, and she had an overwhelming urge to crawl into his lap and lick a path from the top-most button of his shirt all the way up his throat, across his jaw and to his ear. Where she'd whisper the wicked thoughts that were dirty dancing in her head. _Damn, where did that come from?_

But the sounds of Seth following her up the steps reminded her that they were not alone and she couldn't have her wicked way with him immediately. _Crying fucking shame… _Edward must have heard Seth's heavy footsteps because his eyes popped open and immediately found Bella staring at him, with her naked desire clearly still written on her face. She masked it quickly, but not before she saw the answering hunger in his eyes.

Aiming to keep her voice normal and not needy, she walked to him and greeted him casually. "I thought you weren't going to be here til three?"

Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto his lap. Obviously, casual wasn't working for him. "I missed you," he said, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her neck.

Bella savored his embrace for a long moment before whispering in his ear, "I missed you too, baby, but we have company…"

He pulled his head back and if just noticing that Seth was there. "Oh shit, sorry." He eased Bella off his lap and stood to greet Seth, an embarrassed, yet amused smile on his face. "It's great to finally meet you, man. Bella talks about you all the time."

Seth shook Edward's hand, laughing the whole time. "Great to meet you, too. Bells talks about you a lot, too."

Bella watched as Edward glowed just a little more with Seth's words. He ran his hands through his hair. "That's good to know, good to know… I'm glad you're here; I can't wait to hear all about Bella growing up. You know – the embarrassing stories of when she was a kid…"

"Oh, trust me; I have plenty of those… plenty." Seth said with a wink in Bella's direction.

Bella just shuddered and groaned. "Great, you two ladies just gossip without me while I get some snacks, okay?"

Their laughter trailed behind her as she made her way into the kitchen, relieved that her two favorite men had hit it off so quickly. It was a much different situation from her relationship with Sam – he and Seth had been friends, of a sort, before Bella even came along. As members of the same small Quileute tribe, they'd known and interacted with each other since they were children. The four years difference in their ages made them more acquaintances than friends, but once Bella and Sam began dating, Sam accepted Seth as Bella's best friend without a word. Not to say that they were great friends, because they weren't – the age difference was too much and Sam was just in a different place in his life. But she'd never had to worry about any real conflict between Seth and Sam.

She called out to them through the kitchen window, "You two want beer or wine? I'm going to start marinating some shrimp for dinner."

"Beer," they said in unison, and then burst out laughing at themselves.

Bella shook her head, chuckling at the two of them. She'd bet they'd love snacks, too. Once she put the marinating shrimp back in the fridge, she grabbed a couple of beers and some snacks and went back outside to join her boys.

"…and she wore these god-awful glasses." Seth was laughing as he told Edward about Bella as a teenager. "They were too big for her face, but some girl on some TV show wore the same kind and she just had to have the same pair."

"Those glasses were not god-awful, Seth Clearwater! They were fashionable and I looked damn good," Bella retorted as she walked out onto the deck. "That was my favorite pair, I'll have you know!"

"I don't know, babe, I kinda like the pair you have now," Edward said with a grin that made Bella warm all over.

Seth looked at her with a question. "You still have the little rectangular ones?" Bella nodded in reply. "Yeah, those are perfect for your face, B."

"I wound up getting contacts senior year anyway," she said, looking at Edward. "I thought I was so sophisticated with them."

"Oh yes, very sophisticated… all that blinking and tearing, she was quite the sophisticate."

Bella threw a grape at Seth. "Shut up, ass. I said I _thought_ I was sophisticated, not that I was…" She turned to Edward. "The contacts took a while to get used to, honestly, but by the time I started college, I was an old pro at wearing them."

"So how long have you two been friends?" Edward really seemed to be enjoying Seth's company, not jealous in the slightest by their closeness, which relieved Bella greatly.

"Oh, forever, right, B?" Seth threw a grape back at her. "Our dads were really close, back to when we were kids, and since we're the same age, we just hung out more whenever the families got together. She's like the sister I never had."

"You do have a sister, moron, you just like me better." Bella laughed, missing Seth and his sense of humor more than she realized. "His sister Leah is three years older, and as a kid she had no interest in a little brother. I had no siblings, so it didn't matter to me how old he was or the fact that he was a boy, I was happy to have someone."

"We've been inseparable since pre-school."

"But you didn't go to school together?" Edward asked, clearly confused.

"No, the tribe went to school on the reservation. Bella went to the public school in Forks."

"I would have rather gone to school with you on the rez, to tell you the truth." She turned to Edward. "Forks High School left a lot to be desired."

"Being the daughter of the Police Chief didn't make B a lot of friends, I'm afraid," Seth explained. "You were a shy kid all your life, but once Renee left… well that didn't help your confidence much, did it?"

Bella scowled at Seth. "No, it didn't, Seth. And thanks for that happy walk down memory lane." She couldn't believe he mentioned Renee, but she probably should have expected it. Seth knew everything about her – he probably understood her better than she did herself. But this wasn't a topic she wanted to discuss with Edward on Seth's first night in.

Edward seemed to catch on to her mood about her mother and didn't push the subject, for which she was even more grateful to him. They continued to talk about college at the University of Washington, where Bella met Angela – her freshman roommate who became her other best friend.

Rose and Emmett came across the yard a while later, carrying more beer and boxes of desserts. Bella's mouth watered at the sight of the boxes, imagining the mouth-watering bits of deliciousness inside. She introduced Seth to her friends, enjoying the warm smile on his face as her friends welcomed Seth with the sincerity she'd expected they would. Rose was nearly twitching with excitement to meet him, wanting to pick his brain immediately about all things classic-car, but holding back so as not to overwhelm him.

Emmett greeted him heartily, as was his way. "Seth, man, so cool to meet a friend of Bella's. What ya thinking about our sunny state so far?"

"I gotta admit, it really beats the rain, man." Seth laughed at Emmett's enthusiasm. "I bet B has the top down on her baby every day, doesn't she?"

"Oh, you know it," Rose chimed in, thrilled to have an excuse to talk cars with him. "She's a beauty, Seth. You did an amazing job with the restore, just amazing. She's a work of art."

Bella watched in astonishment as Seth blushed under Rose's compliments. That was something she wasn't used to seeing. Seth was certainly not the most outgoing of people, but she'd never seen him blush at a compliment before. She wondered for a moment if it was the fact that it came from Rose or just the fact that it was so heartfelt and honest.

"And she…" Rose pointed at Bella with a twinkle in her eye. "She let Emmett drive her, as if she was an ordinary car."

Seth and Edward broke down laughing as Emmett raised his head and stared down his wife. "Hey! What's that supposed to… Rosie, that's not…" He finally the smirk that she was holding back and realized she was teasing him. "Just for that, you don't get to drive my car, when I get one."

Bella and Edward snorted with laughter. Rose cuddled up against Emmett. "Oh, baby, are you sure I can't change your mind?" She ran her fingers up his chest and into the curls at the nape of his neck. "There's nothing I can do?"

Emmett pulled his wife into his lap and ran his hands over her back. "Well, maybe there is something you can do to change my mind…"

"Okay, you two, that's enough of that… way too much sharing going on around here right now." Bella announced as she watched Seth turn even redder.

Rose gave Bella the eyebrow. "Pft, whatever, beyotch. I believe we've been subject to a bit of your over-sharing as well, if I remember correctly."

"You must be mistaken," Bella said haughtily, keeping her lips tight to hold back her smile. "Actually, I'm sure you're mistaken. No over-sharing going on here at all." But she ruined it by breaking out in giggles the minute the last syllable was out of her mouth. She looked at Edward, whose handsome face was glowing with happiness, obviously remembering one of the many moments that Rose and Emmett had experienced them over-sharing.

Bella glanced at Seth, who was quietly watching the foursome be ridiculous and silly. There was something in his smile, something that hurt Bella's heart to see. For as much as Seth was happy for her – and Bella could tell that he was – he was also a bit sad. She could only guess that watching two happy couples could be hard on someone without a partner of his own. And that made Bella ache for Seth even more. He was such a wonderful guy, and deserved the same happiness that others had found. Why he was still single was not a surprise, but she hoped that this change of location would provide him with more than a new home – that it would open up an opportunity for love, as well.

By the time dinner was on the grill, the drinks and company seemed to have eased any residual discomfort in Seth and he was laughing and talking just as loudly as everyone else. The table was crowded with food, wine and beer, and Bella had docked her iPod so that there was music playing while the group ate. As her new favorite band came on, she squealed and went to turn it up so that Seth could hear it better.

"This! This is the band that Mike suggested, the one I told you about! Damn, I love them, and he gave me everything they've recorded, you need to put it on your iPod, too." Bella gushed in one huge stream of consciousness, barely taking time to breathe between sentences.

Seth just sat back in his chair, took a pull from his beer and listened. When the song was over, Bella turned the music back down and waited for Seth's reaction. "They're good, I like them. What was their name again?"

"Sixteen Cents… They're local, I got to watch them play at the Seaside Music Festival last month and they're fantastic live. I'm so glad Mike suggested them, 'cause I don't think Tyler or I had them on our original list of artists to review."

"Mike?" Seth tipped his head to the side as he apparently tried to recall the name. "Works at the store?" He looked to Edward for confirmation.

Edward nodded while he finished chewing. "Yeah. Mike's my Assistant Manager, friend and Bella's new-music dealer. They apparently have identical taste in music – if it wasn't adorable it would be downright creepy."

"You'll meet him tomorrow, as well as Jess and Tyler, and Eric – is Eric bringing anyone?" Bella looked at Edward.

"Not that I'm aware of, but I can check…" he offered.

"Nah, don't worry, it really doesn't matter either way, one more person." Bella was happily tipsy and enjoying her friends.

"Dear Abby's coming tomorrow?" Rose laughed out loud. "Dammit, I haven't seen him in ages!"

"You'd see him more if you came into the store." Edward pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But you know me, always on the go. It'll be great to see him. Jess, too."

"Dear Abby?" Seth asked, puzzled. "Who's Dear Abby? A guy?"

Edward laughed. "Yeah, Mike's Dear Abby. God, we've been calling him that for, what, Rose? Five years now?" Edward addressed Seth again. "He's nosy as can be, but he's the most loyal friend you could ever imagine and he gives the greatest advice… even when it's unsolicited."

"Usually it's unsolicited," Emmett added with a good-natured laugh. "He's almost always right, though…"

Seth seemed to soak up all the information, nodding and smiling. "Jess works with you, too?"

"Yup, and she's dating Tyler, the guy who worked on the festival with Bella." Edward gazed at Bella. "The two of them met, and apparently it was love at first sight – they've been inseparable ever since. I hear they're talking about moving in together."

Bella watched his beautiful face turn almost wistful as he talked about Jess and Tyler. Her stomach clenched with a combination of nervous tension and anticipation. _Is that what he wants? Already?_

Bella tried to clear her head and focus, but after dinner, dessert and plenty of wine, it just wasn't possible. She gave up trying and just gazed at his face, allowing the feelings to wash over her. She couldn't put a label to the feelings, so she didn't try. Sometimes you don't need them. It was enough to just feel them.

Edward's gaze darkened as she watched him. Bella's mouth went dry, and she struggled to remember what she was doing or what they were talking about. She heard her named called, but couldn't tear her eyes away from Edward's.

"B? You okay?" It was Seth, and as he touched her arm, it brought her out of the daze she was in.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Too much wine, I think." She giggled at herself, and caught Rose laughing at her, as well.

"Too much of something else, I'd say…" Rose raised the one eyebrow. "I think it's time for us to head home, Em."

Emmett turned from the question Edward had asked him with a grin for his wife. "You ready to go, babe? Whoa, it got late…"

"Yeah, I think it's time we called it a night and stumbled home." She looked at Seth with a smile. "Best part of hanging out with the neighbors. No drinking and driving – just stumble across the yard."

Seth laughed. "I can see the benefits of that, I really can."

Rose and Emmett said goodnight as Edward and Seth helped Bella clean up the table. As they brought everything inside, Bella told the guys to just leave everything in the sink and she'd take care of it in the morning. Seth looked to Edward.

"You're not leaving, right? I mean, it's not a school night…" Edward glanced at Bella with a laugh. "Yeah, she told me. Don't leave on my account, okay. I'd feel shitty if you did."

Bella nodded to Edward when he looked to her for confirmation. "We already talked about it."

He moved close enough to touch. "Okay… I'm glad. I hate leaving you," he whispered into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good, now that that's settled, I'm heading up." Seth winked at them before turning from the kitchen. "Try and keep the noise down, okay?"

Bella giggled as Seth waved behind him as he walked out of the kitchen. They listened as his footsteps sounded on the stairs. When Bella heard the shower start, she turned to gaze at Edward. She pulled something small out of her pocket and held it in her hand. "I'm sorry you were waiting for us this afternoon while we were out walking…"

"It's no big deal, trust me. It was no hardship sitting and soaking up some sun for a few minutes." He smiled, and that eased her anxiety at what she was about to do. She'd argued with herself back and forth all day, the little shiny piece of metal burning a hole in her pocket. She worried he'd take her gesture as more than it was meant, while at the same time, that thought sent a little thrill through her. A small, inappropriate thrill that she squashed immediately.

"Well… I'm sure that kind of thing is likely to happen more with Seth here, and um… I don't want you to have to sit outside and wait for us, so…" She opened up her hand and held the key out to him. "This way you can just come in and make yourself comfortable if we're not home."

Edward beamed at her and the butterflies in Bella's stomach took flight. "Are you sure? I would never want to invade your privacy…"

"I trust you, Edward, and I want you to have it." She took his hand and placed the key inside before gazing up at him nervously. "I know it's a small step, but it's a step, right?" _Please understand how hard this is for me…_

"It's a wonderful step, Bella… thank you for trusting me." He closed his hand around the key and leaned down to kiss her gently. "And thank you for not leaving me sitting out in any potential future rain."

She smiled with him, grateful that he lightened the mood. "I'm glad you're staying. I want you here… I need you with me." She ran her hand through the hair at the nape of his neck. "Seth loves you, in case you're worried."

Edward let out a breath. "I was worried… I don't think I even realized it until you said so, but his opinion really matters." He brushed her hair away from her face and let his hand rest on her cheek. "My beautiful girl, I need you, too."

His words fueled the fire inside Bella.

Bella reached up to place her lips to his ear. Taking a deep breath, she whispered to him softly.

"Race you up the stairs."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** – Opening lyrics from 'Tailor Made' by Colbie Caillat.

Hi, and thanks for reading! A little dirtier, less romantic lemon this time - sometimes you need hearts and flowers, sometimes you just need it up against a wall. ;)

Thanks to Katie (Tanglingshadows) and Jen (JenGreen03) for pre-reading and for their constant support. Thanks to Katmom for her continuous tweeting of this story, and to all my twitter buddies who re-tweet when I mention it. You guys are the best!

I'm behind on review replies, but I'm going to catch up this week. See ya in two weeks!

~*~ Jen ~*~


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen – Heavy and Light**_

_**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~<strong>

_Underneath the corset of your mystery, piece by piece undress you from your history._

_._

Leaving Bella on Saturday morning was hard. Literally and figuratively. With no time for a little morning fun, he grudgingly left the house and headed to the store. However, there was one thing that lifted his spirits and made him smile – the shiny new key on his key ring. Bella had given it to him the day before, after he'd arrived during her walk with Seth and had to wait on the deck because he'd had no way to get into the house.

Bella was very logical about it – she didn't want him to have to wait on the doorstep or the deck again. Plus, it made sense for him to have a key to the house since he spent so much time there and beside Rose and Emmett, he was her closest friend. But inside, Edward glowed with happiness at the tangible evidence of the growth in their relationship. No, it wasn't living together, but it was a huge step with regard to trust. She was letting him in, emotionally and physically. It took all his self control not to jump up and down and squeal like a twelve year old girl.

And for all her casual logic, Bella seemed excited too, if a little nervous. It was obvious that she had commitment issues, not that he could blame her. Her mother left her when she was a child, her father never forged another relationship that could give her a frame of reference, and her only serious adult relationship ended when her boyfriend simply walked away from her with no warning. Edward also had a sinking feeling that her relationship with Sam hadn't been nearly the 'fun and easy' experience she'd made it out to be. How was it possible that no one had ever cooked her a meal, rubbed her feet, taken her for ice cream and a walk on the beach? Wasn't that the kind of things couples did for each other?

Not that Edward had a ridiculous amount of experience, either. Other than Kate, he'd only dated casually in college, never feeling with any of those girls the devotion he saw between his parents and then later, Alice and Jasper. Knowing what kind of love was possible, there was no way he could settle for anything less than what his parents and sister had. So, casual was his style until Kate had come along and he thought maybe she could be the one. They had so much in common, similar tastes in music, food, movies. But that need to be with her never happened. Yes, she was beautiful, fun to be with and sexy, as well, but the pull was never there. Even worse was the realization that she felt more than he did. Edward knew he had to end things before they got out of hand, and he did his best to cause as little damage to her feelings as he could.

Edward looked up and realized he was parked in his parking spot behind the store – he barely remembered the drive over. It was a gloomy sort of morning, the fog was still lingering in the air and absently he hoped for better weather later in the day. Grateful that it was still a bit early, he ran up into his apartment to take a quick shower before he needed to open the store.

The store was dim and silent when he walked through the private door from his apartment, as he was the first person to arrive for the day. He turned on the lights and made his way into his office to start a pot of coffee. It wasn't the hot cup of deliciousness that he could get at the café, but it would have to do. Maybe if he was lucky, Mike would bring him something when he arrived. Or, if he texted Bella, she and Seth would drop by with some coffee and a treat from the café later in the morning.

Edward walked toward the lesson rooms, looking at the schedule of lessons for the day, when his gaze landed on the upright piano in the first room. The room darkened as Edward's point of view shifted and he was sitting on the bench of his baby grand, candles flickering all around him. His heart ached as he played a melody on the piano in solitude, the sense of loss overwhelming and crushing him. It wasn't just any melody – it was Bella's song. And he was alone.

The bell on the front door startled Edward and when he looked around, he was back in the store listening to the sound of Jess coming in for the day.

_What the fuck was that? _Edward was momentarily stunned stupid. The latest vision was unlike any of the others before it. It was _him_, not Bella… and he was alone. And the sense of loneliness and loss was all-encompassing. He didn't understand how it was possible considering he'd seen them get married, seen their children, seen them old and grey and still together. But he'd been sitting at his own piano, and she was gone – he could feel that she'd left.

Edward began to tremble, his future now uncertain. If he were to believe the visions of their wedding and their children, not to mention the visions he'd already seen actually happen, then he had to believe that this dark and painful scene would be him one day soon. Struggling to make sense of it all, he slowly sat down and forced his brain to focus.

The vision of him at the piano was not far into the future, he was certain of that, although it was more of a gut feeling than something he could pinpoint. However, it could be because the song he'd written for Bella still sounded almost as rough and unfinished as it currently was. He just knew that it could be better – he already had ideas to make it better – but he had yet to put them to paper.

Slowly, Edward started to understand that logically there had to be ups and downs. No relationship was all sunshine and rainbows. He prayed that he was misinterpreting this last vision and that the crushing pain was not from Bella leaving him, or worse. He prayed it was just a fight, just a misunderstanding that they'd need to work through. It had to be.

Gathering his wits, he got up to find Jess, who was opening up the store. Edward forced himself to shake off the vision's lingering shadows – there was no way he could function if he allowed them to pinball around his conscious thoughts. Instead he focused all his thoughts on visions of Bella in white, surrounded by wildflowers and friends, smiling with the setting sun behind her.

It was this vision that allowed Edward to greet Jess with a smile on his face. She walked in beaming – her relationship with Tyler was definitely agreeing with her and Edward was thrilled to see it. She deserved the joy she'd found after years of pining for someone just out of reach.

"Morning, Edward," she all but sang, aglow with happiness.

"Morning, Jess. You're awfully awake this morning. What's got you so happy?"

She smiled a very secret smile, turning a faint shade of pink at his question. "Just everything in general. Isn't it a beautiful day?"

Edward glanced out the front window of the store at the grey, gloomy day, wondering what Jess saw that he didn't. "If you say so…" Edward agreed with a chuckle.

Jess just laughed. "What time are we all heading over to Bella's? After closing?"

"Yeah, I think so… probably around four or so. You need a ride?"

"Nope, Ty's gonna pick me up – he just dropped me off." Jess beamed. "No sense in having two cars out tonight."

Edward's next question was interrupted by Mike's arrival, and behind him was Kate.

"Good morning, all!" Mike sang and he led Kate into the store. "Edward, someone's here to see you."

"Hey Kate, what's up?" Edward checked his watch. "You're out early for a Saturday morning."

"I wanted to catch you before lessons started." She appeared nervous, uncomfortable. She took a deep breath and blurted out in a rush, "Listen, I spoke with the agent you told me about, and he wants to hear us play."

"That's great, Kate. I told you he'd love your music."

"You were right, of course." She smiled at him gratefully before continuing. "We're going to do a couple of songs tomorrow night at the bar, and I could really use your support. Irina is still stirring up shit, and I swear to God I am going to choke Victoria the next time she says she's our manager. Not to mention that I think James is sleeping with Tanya behind Victoria's back, which is a shit-storm waiting to happen."

"I don't know, Kate… Bella's friend is visiting from Washington; I can't just disappear on such short notice." It occurred to him that Bella would probably not react positively to these plans, no matter the notice or who was visiting.

"Why don't you all come? I mean everyone – you guys are the store, Rose and Emmett, Bella and her friend. Half price drinks for everyone who comes to support us." She looked at him earnestly and Edward felt a pang of guilt for wishing he could say no. "Please?"

"I'll talk to everyone; see what they say, okay?" Edward watched as her smile grew. "I'll let you know later."

Kate rushed and hugged him hard around the waist. "Oh, thank you, Edward! I knew I could count on you!"

"I'm not promising anything, Kate," Edward warned, but somehow he knew that he'd convince everyone to go to support her – that's what friends did for each other.

"I know, I know." She looked at her watch. "I really should get going; I have a lot to do. I'll talk to you later."

"Yup, later," Edward agreed as she rushed out of the store. Dear Abby, true to form, was at his side in an instant.

"So… tomorrow night sounds interesting. Has Bella met Kate yet?" Mike gave him the eyebrow. "Does Bella _know_ about Kate yet?"

"Yes, dick, Bella knows about Kate." Edward shoved his hand through his hair in frustration. "She hasn't met Kate yet, though. And I'm not so sure that tomorrow night at the bar is the best time or place for her to meet Kate. I don't want Bella intimidated."

"I don't think you have a whole lotta choice, man." Dear Abby was wise, as always. "If you don't want Bella intimidated, don't give her any reason to think that Kate's more important to you than your girlfriend is. You can show your support for Kate without allowing Bella to feel insignificant."

"You're right, as always…" Edward relaxed marginally and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Kate's my friend, but Bella's my everything… You'll be there tomorrow, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mike looked up at the clock as the front door's bell rang. "Go – your first lesson is here. I will convince Jess and Eric to join us at the show tomorrow night."

"Thanks, man." Edward was already typing out a text to Bella as he walked to the lesson room. _Better warn her early…_

**B – Kate invited us all to a show tomorrow night at the Lodge, what do you think? XO ~E**

Without waiting for a response, he put his phone back in his pocket and went to start his lesson.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Three hours later, Edward was grateful for a break between lessons. Saturday mornings were the busiest, with all three of them seeing students back-to-back for three straight hours. Absently, Edward wondered if maybe he should hire another teacher to pick up some of the slack. _Something to look into…_

And just when he needed her, his personal ray of sunshine walked into the store as his last student left. Right behind her, Seth walked slowly, looking around and taking in everything he could. His eyes lit up when they landed on the vinyl section on the far side of the store, and his mouth curved in a smile.

Bella greeted him with a smile and a cup of coffee, which he took gratefully. He dropped a kiss on her lips before drinking deeply from the cup and sighing in pleasure. Once that craving had been satisfied, he wrapped his free arm around Bella and hugged her to him.

"Hi…" he whispered into her hair. "And thanks for the coffee."

"Hi, yourself." Bella hugged him to her. "You free for lunch? Seth and I thought we'd take you out?"

"Bells said there's a decent burger place on the pier." Seth pulled his attention back to Edward. "I'm dying for a good burger. What do you say?"

"You have perfect timing – I'm starving. Seth, why don't you let Bella introduce you around while I go check my messages? My phone's been ringing all morning."

Bella linked her arm through Seth's and pulled him toward where Mike and Jess were finishing up their last lessons. Edward heard laughter and watched as Seth talked to his co-workers, a happy smile on his face.

He quickly checked his messages and made a note to call back his agent friend Garrett, who was calling about the impromptu show on Sunday night. _What a coincidence._ Deciding to call him back after lunch, Edward left his office and made his way back to where Bella and Seth were talking with Eric, Jess and Mike.

Their laughter was infectious and he was joining in before he even knew why he was laughing.

"You did not!" Bella accused Mike, laughter bright in her eyes.

"I did so!" Mike retorted, and from the look on his face he was trying to keep from laughing. He was unsuccessful as he broke out in giggles. "It was years ago, before they even got a record deal, but for one crazy summer, I certainly did play with Sixteen Cents. Edward, tell her!"

Edward smiled at Mike – he was so funny when he was trying to be indignant. "He did, babe, the year I opened the store, before we were making a living here. Mike filled in on bass with the band."

"I didn't know you played bass," Bella said. Which made sense – Mike didn't teach any string lessons. But that didn't mean he couldn't play.

"Yup," Mike said proudly, puffing out his chest a bit and buffing his nails on his shirt. "Bass, rhythm and lead guitar. I just let this guy teach those lessons." He leaned his head toward Edward.

"Cool…" Bella and Seth said in unison and the entire group broke out in laughter once more.

"So, you ready for lunch?" Bella looked up at him with mirth lingering in her eyes. "I'm famished."

"Me, too," Seth added.

"Let's go, then." Edward turned to his three co-workers. "I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Sure thing," Mike said. "Bella, Seth… we'll see you around four, okay?"

"Sounds good."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

"You're sure you're okay with tomorrow night?" Edward asked four hours later as he and Bella prepared snacks for their guests. "I'm sorry it's last minute, but everyone will be there to support the band, and hopefully the agent who likes their songs will enjoy their live show."

"It's fine, really." Bella assured him, although she didn't really seem comfortable with the idea. "I'd like to meet her; everyone says she's really nice. Plus, it gives Seth a chance to meet more people."

"True, I'm sure that a lot of the band's followers will be there; Kate put an announcement on her blog about the show." Edward laughed – Kate better treat them like VIPs with all the people who were bound to show. "We've been promised preferential treatment and half-priced drinks as an incentive."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Will there be a red carpet and a VIP room?" She snorted. "I'm just kidding, it'll be fine. We'll have a good time. I'll have you next to me, what more could I ask for?"

Edward warmed from the inside – when she made little comments like that, he felt like he could take on the world. "Exactly."

Bella held platters of snacks out to him. "You want to take these outside? I know everyone's not here yet, but you know how Emmett gets if there's no food available."

"Sure, but first…" He took the platters from her hands and placed them on the counter. "I wanted to say 'thank you' for agreeing to tomorrow night." He slid his hand though her hair until it rested on the back of her neck. Slowly, he drew her face to his and kissed her softly. Her hands came to rest at his waist, tracing circles on his skin under his shirt. He loved the touch of her hands on his skin and instantly wished they were alone with less clothing between them.

Bella leaned up and deepened their kiss, pressing her fingers into his waist and pulling him closer. Edward's free hand went around her back where it settled on her bottom and pulled her tighter to him. All thoughts of company and drinks and food went out of his mind as Edward groaned at the luscious bundle of woman rubbing up against him.

"Dude, you got anything… Jesus, you two need to get a room," Emmett announced as he strolled into the kitchen, effectively ending the heady kiss. Bella began to giggle and simply placed her forehead against Edward's chest, letting the giggles overtake her.

Edward wasn't so amused. "We had a room… this one." He ran one hand through his hair as he held Bella with the other. "You have the shittiest timing of anyone I've ever met, did you know that?"

"Whatever dude, I recall your timing sucked once or twice when Rose and I were dating…" Of course Emmett was less crass with Bella. "Sorry B, didn't mean to interrupt the festivities."

"It's okay, Em." Bella wiped her eyes and struggled to control her laughter. "You hungry?"

"I'm starvin'!" Emmett was always hungry. It was a constant state with him.

She turned and placed a platter in his hands. "Then you can help me bring out some food while Edward gets some drinks."

Edward smiled at her, grateful for the diversion. He needed a minute to let his heated body cool down.

A few moments later, he carried bottles of beer out to the deck where most of his friends were already gathered. Bella and Rose were apparently salivating over something Seth was showing then on Bella's laptop – probably cars. Emmett and Mike were gathered by the food, while Jess and Tyler were leaning over the railing with Eric, probably talking about Eric's latest treasure.

Edward stopped and just took in the picture before him. He knew it made Bella happy to see Seth make friends, but it made Edward feel complete to see Bella comfortable and happy with his closest friends. Visions of her dressed in white, with these same smiling all around her, danced through his head, and Edward could barely control the joy he felt. As these thoughts came to his mind, he remembered the dark and lonely vision of himself at his piano. For a moment, he felt as he was drowning; the weight of the dark vision heavy and painful in his chest.

But in the next instance, Bella looked up from her laptop and caught his eye. Her smile was mischievous and playful, and she threw him a wink that was full of wicked promises. That one look eased the pain in his chest and reminded him of all the other visions he'd had. Focusing on that look and the memory of the woman dressed in white, he winked back and brought the drinks out.

Emmett and Mike came to help him carry out the drinks by each taking one for themselves. Edward laughed at their 'help' and put the rest on the table before taking some empty plates back into the kitchen. He grabbed the open wine bottle in one hand and wine glasses in the other and turned back to the door when Seth walked inside.

Without needing to be asked, Seth grabbed more wine glasses and snacks before addressing Edward. "She's really eased up a lot since she came here, you know." Edward nodded in agreement – he'd seen so many examples of this in the last month. "I don't know how much of the shit with Sam she told you about, and I don't want to overstep, but let's just say that she closed herself off."

"Yeah, I got that impression when she showed up. She looked sad and lonely, but I figured that was because of her dad. But there's always that uncertainty, that anxiety that seems to hold her back." Edward lowered his voice. "I see it less often lately, but it's still there."

"It took years to grow to the level it was right after Charlie died, Edward." Seth looked very serious. "It's part of her make-up now, and won't fall off her easily."

"She is shaking it off, a little at a time, I can see it." Edward held some optimism in that, at least.

"She is – she's already more open than she was at the funeral. She virtually ignored Renee, she'd withdrawn so much."

"Wait… Renee was there?" This was news to Edward, who had assumed Bella had little to no contact with her mom.

"Yeah, it was painful to watch. Renee – trying so hard to break through the shell of indifference that Bella has built around herself, and Bella – trying to pretend that Renee wasn't even there, much less acknowledge that she was her mother."

"Damn… I had no idea." Edward shook his head, discouraged at the extent of the pain that Bella had been through.

"Encourage her to talk about, or talk to, her mother. She's never going to be able to be really, _truly_ happy until she deals with it." Seth said wisely, and Edward just stared at him, amazed. "What? She's been my best friend since we were four, I've been through all of this with her."

"She's lucky to have a friend like you," Edward said quietly.

"I know…" Seth said with a grin. "I'm lucky to have a friend like her, too. Just get her to talk about Renee, okay?"

Edward simply nodded as they turned back toward the door to join the party.

He felt her gaze on him before he caught her eye from across the deck. She'd risen from where she'd been sitting with Rose and was approaching him. Edward left Seth talking to Mike and met Bella halfway.

"Everything okay?" she asked, reaching to take the glasses from him. "You and Seth were in there for a bit."

"Just some guy-talk." He brushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "I like him a lot."

Bella smiled. "Me, too." She put the glasses down on the table and looked back up at Edward. "You ready to start grilling? I believe I heard Emmett complain that he's hungry, again. Damn, that man can eat."

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella as he looked around at all of their friends. Everyone was smiling, some were laughing and some were talking, but everyone was having a good time and just enjoying being together. It hit him how very lucky he was.

"Yeah, I'll go light the grill." He leaned down to kiss her softly. "Let's feed our friends."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Hours later they sat together on the lounger, faces lifted to the stars. Rosalie and Emmett had stumbled home a few minutes earlier, right after Tyler and Jess offered to chauffeur Mike and Eric home, as they were certainly way over the legal limit to drive and didn't want to sleep on the couch together. Seth offered to help clean up, but Bella shooed him away with a goodnight hug and he went upstairs to bed. They were finally alone. And only a little drunk.

"That was fun, huh?" Bella asked from her nest between Edward's legs on the lounger. Her back rested against his stomach, and her head lay back against his chest. Edward could feel strands of her hair tickling his face when the wind picked up and fluttered it around. Their joined hands rested on her Bella's stomach.

"Yeah… who knew?" Edward wondered cryptically, looking up at the stars and wondering what Bella saw when she searched the night sky.

She giggled. "Who knew what?"

"Huh?"

"You're just a little drunk," she accused with a snort, laughing at herself in the process. "You asked me 'who knew?'. I was just looking for clarification."

"Oh..." Edward thought about Seth and Rose arguing over Camaros and Mustangs. He thought about Mike and Seth discussing their ridiculously similar tastes in music. He thought about Emmett and then changed his mind. He thought about Jess and Tyler and their apartment plans. "We throw a decent party, huh?"

Bella just laughed, her stomach rising and falling with every giggle. "Yeah, we do…"

"Why do you talk to your dad every night? I mean, I guess I know why… but…"

"He wasn't much of a talker, even after the shooting and the chair – I guess I always hoped he'd open up more. Don't get me wrong, he was the best dad ever. Talking to him now just keeps him alive for me, just a little bit. Helps me to not forget him."

"Do you ever feel like he's listening?" Edward wondered.

"Yeah… sometimes, it's like I can hear him, or the things he's said before. 'You can do it, have faith in yourself'." Bella sighed, running her fingers up his arm. "He was always telling me to have faith in myself… I'm only starting to understand that now."

"You miss him a lot, huh?" It was a sobering thought. Edward couldn't imagine for one second losing either one of his parents. Bella had, in effect, lost both of hers. Maybe he could help her find one again. "That's pretty stupid, of course you do."

Bella squeezed his arm. "Yeah, I do. It's nice to be able to talk about him, though. You always make that easy, and I'm not sure I've ever thanked you for that. So, thank you."

"You're welcome, beautiful girl." He kissed her hair and steeled himself as he broached the next subject. "When was the last time you talked to your mom?"

She sighed heavily, as if the mere thought of her mother settled additional weight on her shoulders. "After Charlie's funeral. He left her some of his things in his will. Mementos of when they were young and happy, I guess. You've been talking to Seth, huh?"

Edward answered quietly, hoping she'd continue. "Just a bit."

Bella's voice grew softer. "She wasn't surprised at all that he left me everything of value – the house, his car, and his bank accounts. I was beneficiary on his life insurance. She smiled through the whole thing as if she already knew I was getting it all."

"Maybe she did." Edward tightened his arms around her, helping her to feel secure. He was relieved that she seemed interested in talking about her mother. But he knew he had to take things slowly. "Maybe Renee kept in contact with your dad after the divorce, so she could know you."

"That's what Alice thinks, too."

"Have you talked to Alice at all about it? You said you were considering it."

"We talked a bit. She thinks that Renee kept in touch with dad the whole time I was growing up, because I wanted nothing to do with her." Edward could hear the bitterness seeping into her tone, along with the uncertainty. "She thinks I should call her – make the first move."

"What do you think?"

Her words were a mere whisper. "I'm afraid…"

"Of what, baby?" Edward tightened his hold even more as he felt her shiver in his arms. He knew that was an enormous acknowledgement for her and wanted her to keep talking for as long as she was comfortable.

"I'm afraid to trust her because I'm afraid she'll leave me again." Bella lifted her hand from his grasp and instinctively Edward knew it was to brush tears off her cheeks. "I'm scared that I've burned my bridges and that she won't forgive me for not giving her the chance to explain."

Bella took a deep breath that caused her entire body to shudder. "I'm afraid that I won't ever be able to forgive her. But most of all I'm afraid…" Her voice broke. "Afraid she doesn't want me anymore."

With that, she began to sob softly, and Edward's heart broke all over again. Gathering her up, he lifted her so that she was cradled in his lap, and he brushed his hand over her hair as she cried. There wasn't anything he could do but comfort her while she let it out. In talking about her fears, she'd opened up a wound that had been bandaged over for a long time – but had never healed. Maybe now that she was opening up old wounds, she could finally heal.

Gently he rocked her back and forth, soothing and reassuring her as her sobs continued. After a while, the sobs quieted and Bella relaxed against him, sniffling every so often in the wake of her tears. Edward handed her a napkin from the table next to them, and she thanked him gratefully before wiping her eyes and blowing her nose. With a heaving breath, she sank back into his arms and curled against his chest.

"Thank you," she said quietly. She didn't need to say anything else; he knew why.

"You're welcome, my beautiful girl. I'm always here, whenever you're ready for the next step." They both knew what that step was – there'd be no healing until she had answers to her questions. And the only person who could answer them was Renee.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're too good to be true – too perfect."

"Oh, Bella, I'm far from perfect… I just want… no, I _need_ you to be happy."

"You make me happy, Edward. More happy than I ever thought possible."

"You make me happy, too." He kissed her hair and squeezed her tight. "I think we've had enough serious conversation for one night. Let's go to bed."

Bella smiled. "I'm glad it's not a school night."

"Me, too."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Sunday wound up being a lazy day, and for that Edward was grateful. He was also grateful that he'd rearranged the schedule at the store to be off on Sundays and Mondays, so that he could spend more time with Bella on the weekends. She was lucky enough to work from home, but he didn't like to interrupt what she called her office hours.

She was actually very organized; she planned her week ahead of time, having conversations with Ben and Angela in Washington usually on Thursdays or Fridays. If she had research to do, she'd get that out of the way early in the week, and she usually committed to an eight a.m. to four p.m. schedule during the week. But Sunday mornings were for sleeping late.

Neither of them even woke until after ten. Bella got up quickly and threw her robe and glasses on to check on Seth. She came back to bed minutes later after finding a note that he'd gone for a run on the beach. She crawled back into bed and immediately wrapped herself around Edward.

"This is nice, huh?" she asked, her voice muffled coming from his neck. "I could get used to lazy Sunday mornings in bed with you."

"Mmm," Edward agreed, lazily drawing patterns on her back. "I like all kinds of mornings in bed with you. And evenings, early afternoons, nights. They're all good."

Bella giggled, her breath tickling his throat. "Point taken. You hungry?"

Edward murmured softly in her ear. "I'm always hungry for you."

But Bella's stomach had other ideas and growled loudly. Bella slapped a hand over her stomach and began to giggle again. "Just pretend you didn't hear that and continue with your train of thought."

But her stomach was having none of it and growled louder. "Let's get you fed." Edward kissed her nose before helping her into her robe and pulling on his sleep pants. "Maybe Seth will be back for breakfast."

They were sitting at the kitchen table eating when Seth came back from his run. He joined them after a quick shower and wondered what the plan for the day was.

"I'm all for a lazy Sunday until we have to go to the Lodge," Bella said, shifting her gaze to Edward. "What time did you tell Kate we'd be there?"

"She said they were starting at eight, so if you guys want, we can get some dinner first, or eat here and then head over. Garrett said he'd be there early, but there's no need for us to be there early."

"Mike and Eric said they were meeting there around eight as well," Seth added. "Eric told me about the latest batch of vinyl he found, I told him I'd stop at the store sometime today to take a look." He looked at Edward. "You're off today?"

"Yeah, but you can take my car if you want, Bella and I weren't going anywhere, right?" Edward looked to Bella for confirmation. She was fighting giggles.

"What?" He looked from her back to Seth, and caught the look of horror on Seth's face.

"No offense, but… yeah, no Volvos for me." He turned to Bella. "I can take her out, right? I haven't driven her in ages."

"Of course." She looked to Edward, who was still confused. "Seth restores classic muscle cars, sweetheart. He can't drive a Volvo. Unless it's old… and then still probably not."

"Oh," Edward said with a smirk, looking back and forth between the two of them. "So you're a car snob, huh?"

"Sorry, man, I can't help it!" Seth laughed. "But thanks for offering, I mean it."

Without insult, Edward laughed. "Anytime."

"I'm gonna head out for a bit, then. You two need anything?"

Bella and Edward answered simultaneously. "Nope."

"Then I'll be back later." With a backward wave, Seth grabbed Bella's keys from the hook by the door and left for the store.

After clearing breakfast dishes from the table, Bella walked slowly to Edward, who had been watching her as she moved about the kitchen. He so loved to watch her move. She stopped in front of him, running her hands through his hair.

"We've got a couple of options… we can lie down on the couch and read the Sunday paper, or we can get dressed and go out, maybe for a walk on the beach." Edward looked up as she paused, and watched as her expression turned teasing. "Or… we could go back upstairs and take advantage of this very, very empty house…"

She finished her sentence with the raising of that single eyebrow, cocked in a question. Edward loved when Bella was feeling playful. "What kinds of things did you have in mind?" he asked as his hands slipped underneath her robe to her bare bottom. He groaned silently at the feel of her satiny skin hidden beneath the silk of her robe. He was instantly hard.

Bella's cheeks grew pink as Edward's hands caressed her naked skin. "Hmmm… I think definitely more of what you're doing, right there. And definitely less clothing. Yes, much less clothing and more – oh! Yes, more of that, please…" she moaned as his hands began to travel from the silky skin of her bottom to the warmth he found between her legs. Pushing her legs apart, he slipped his fingers along her slick skin, enjoying her gasps of pleasure and the sting of her nails against his shoulders.

"More?" He looked up from his task to see her head dropped back and her mouth open and panting, and the sight just fueled his need. He nuzzled the front of her robe, pushing it open so that his searching mouth could find her skin. He was rewarded with the gentle curve of her breast, peeking out from the robe, its tip hard and brushing against the fabric. He licked a path to it and flicked it quickly. Bella shuddered in reaction.

"More…" she demanded, pulling on his hair and directing his mouth back to her nipple. Edward's erection twitched in reaction, and he began to stroke Bella in earnest, needing to hear her gasps and moans. He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked hard; Bella's entire body shook.

"We're not gonna make it upstairs, baby," he murmured around her flesh, sliding his fingers inside her and feeling her tighten around them. "I need you now." He tugged on her nipple. "Can I have you here, like this?"

"Yes, oh god, yes…" She gasped as her hips began to move in time with his hand. She leaned forward on Edward's shoulders as her body grew tighter. "Close, so close… wanna come with you."

She reached down to ease him out of his pants, stroked until Edward could take no more. With one hand, he drew the robe from her shoulders and allowed it to fall to the floor, continuing to ease his fingers in and out of her body while she gasped.

Rising slowly from his chair, he stood up and placed both hands on Bella's waist. She whined at the loss of his fingers inside her, but caught on quickly as he lifted her to the edge of the table. She raised her eyes to his, a mixture of surprise and desire written all over her face. Edward dropped his head to flick at her nipple before pulling it into his mouth. As her head fell back in pleasure, Edward grasped her hips and pushed inside her. His body shuddered with the feel of her, the heat of her, clenching around him. He pulled back and thrust in again harder and was rewarded with a long, drawn out moan from Bella.

"Oh… again, please… so close." He withdrew and thrust again and again as she began to writhe on the table. "Oh… Edward, oh, my god." She began to clench, her body growing tighter around him.

Hear his name pulled from her lips nearly pushed Edward over the edge, he could feel the orgasm building, ready to take over. He brought his hand to where they were joined and began to circle slowly while he thrust even harder. "Close… say it… again," he demanded as he felt the familiar tingling telling him he was there. "Oh, Bella…"

"Edward! Oh… mmm, Edward." He felt her clench and then her body gave a great shudder as she came, moaning his name.

"I can feel you, oh god, Bella." He gave one last thrust and let go, feeling his orgasm to the tips of his toes and the top of his head. "So good." It seemed to last forever, and when he could breathe again, Edward rested his forehead against Bella's and chuckled.

She raised one hand and rubbed it through his hair over and over – it always felt so good when she did that. "What's got you chuckling?" she asked softly.

"I'm never going to be able to look at this table again without thinking of this moment."

Bella laughed with him. "Me, neither." She reached up to pull his face down to hers and kissed him softly and slowly. "I'm glad," she said with a smile.

"Me too."

He helped her down from the table and slipped her robe over her shoulders as they made their way toward the stairs. "Why don't we get cleaned up, disinfect that table… and then go for a walk?"

"Perfect"

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Kate hadn't been kidding about the VIP treatment, Edward realized as he and Bella made their way into the bar. She'd had a section of tables set aside by the stage – not right up front, but definitely close. There were 'Reserved' signs on the tables, along with tablecloths and candles. They were the only empty tables in the bar, so Edward assumed that he and Bella were the first to arrive. Seth was catching a ride with Mike and Eric, Jess was coming with Tyler and Rose and Emmett hadn't been ready to leave when Bella called, so they'd decided to meet everyone at the bar later.

There was another band playing, Edward struggled to remember their name but couldn't. He'd just ask Mike. He knew all the local bands. The crowd at the bar seemed to be enjoying them – they were good. Not as good as Northern Lights, which is certainly why they'd been chosen to play first. Kate wasn't stupid.

He directed Bella to the bar, where he thought he saw the back of Garrett's blond head. As they got closer, he noted with a smile that it was Garrett and brought his mouth to Bella's ear to let her know. She smiled in response since it was too loud to talk while the band played.

Garrett turned from the bar and smiled at Edward as he and Bella approached. "Edward! Great to see you!" he shouted over the band as he shook Edward's hand.

"You, too, man! Garrett, this is my girlfriend Bella," Edward shouted back. Bella simply smiled and shook his hand in greeting. They waited a few minutes for the song to end before attempting any further conversation. Edward shouted their drink order at the bartender in the meantime.

When the band finished, Edward turned to Garrett again. "It's really good to see you. It's been too long. You gonna sit with us for the set?"

Garrett smiled. "For at least part of it. I wanna get some reaction from the crowd; I can't do that sitting in a chair."

"True." Edward turned to Bella. "Garrett and I have been friends since college. He's an artist's agent and works with musicians and songwriters." He looked back at Garrett. "Bella's a journalist, writes book and music reviews for a company in Seattle."

"Seattle?" Garrett turned to Bella. "What brings you here?"

"The sun," Bella quipped. "Most everything I do is online now, my blog usually covers books, but I've started reviewing different music and musical venues in the last year."

"She covered the Seaside Music Festival this year," Edward said proudly and he watched as Bella blushed a beautiful shade of pink.

"Wait, you're Isabella Swan?" Garrett asked with a smile. Bella nodded. "I read your blog all the time! I loved the piece you put together with Tyler Crowley for the festival. It was very original, not your 'run of the mill' reviews."

Bella looked stunned. Apparently she'd never met a fan before. "Thank you! Tyler and I worked very hard on that series, so I'm glad it went over well with readers."

"So you've seen Northern Lights perform live, then?" Garrett wondered.

"No, Tyler did… I had, um… a run-in with one of the band members the week before and didn't want my feelings to interfere with the review, just in case…" Bella explained awkwardly.

Garrett laughed. "Let me guess… Irina?" When Bella stared at him, open-mouthed, he just laughed harder. "I've only met her once, but… yeah, she's not an easy person to get along with. Kate really has her hands full keeping her in line."

"It sounds like Kate's had her hands full a lot lately, with Irina and Tanya…" Edward added.

"Tanya? She seemed nice enough when I met her with Rose." Bella looked at him questioningly.

"It seems that Tanya is sleeping with the latest drummer."

"So? Who cares if she sleeps with the drummer?"

"His girlfriend-slash-manager might care if she found out," Garrett answered.

"Oh… well, then."

Edward and Garrett were saved any further responses by the arrival of Eric, Mike and Seth, and Jess and Tyler. Introductions were made all around and the group settled at the VIP tables by the stage. A waitress came over to take their drink orders and the chatter just got louder.

A few moments later, Rose and Emmett arrived, bringing with them more mayhem and noise. As the waitress was taking their drink order, Edward saw Kate making her way toward their table, a strained smile affixed to her face. He looked behind her and watched Irina stop dead in her tracks, turn abruptly and stomp away.

"Edward! Oh, I'm glad you guys are here," Kate said as she reached the table. She looked stressed, yet excited. "Garrett, so nice to see you again."

Garrett greeted Kate as Edward turned to Bella. When Garrett was done, Edward introduced Bella and Kate. "Kate, this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan. Bella, Kate Denali."

Bella smiled genuinely at Kate, and offered her hand. "It's very nice to meet you. Edward has told me that you're a talented songwriter."

Kate seemed strained, although she was polite and friendly. "Thanks. It's nice to meet you, too. I'm glad Edward brought everyone tonight, we can really use the support." She looked to Garrett. "Everyone's just about ready. Irina had a little spat with Victoria again, but she's ready to play."

"What's the matter with Irina now?" Edward asked.

"Victoria's making comments about whose songs we're playing tonight, insinuating that Irina's trying to get the band to play more of her songs than mine – which is ridiculous. But before I could tell her to shut the fuck up, Irina heard her and got pissed. I don't know why Victoria even cares… it's none of her business, she's just stirring the pot." She looked back at Garrett. "Which is part of the reason we need an agent and a manager. She's been making little comments about being our manager, and none of us are interested in that."

Garrett spoke slowly, trying to calm Kate down. "Okay, let's just get this show started. We can talk tomorrow about finding a manager for you, if you all agree to it. Don't worry about for tonight, okay?"

Kate took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay. Yeah, I know you're right. Let's get this show started." She looked at Edward. "I'll see you in a little while."

Edward turned to Bella, who was watching Kate walk away from their table with a shake of her head. She looked back at him with a small smile.

"What?" he asked her as she sipped her drink, playing with the tiny straw.

"What, what?"

"You were shaking your head as she walked away, just wondering what's going on inside that beautiful brain of yours." She smiled brighter, and he was relieved when she reached over and ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck.

"So much drama, I just can't understand how people deal with it. If the woman is causing trouble, get rid of her, or get rid of the drummer."

"I think they're at that point, honestly. His musical talent isn't worth the drama he and his girlfriend are causing the band."

The lights over the set got brighter as Kate picked up the microphone and introduced the band. Edward leaned back in his chair and laid his arm around the back of Bella's, pulling her closer. "You need anything before they start?" he said into her ear, his lips touching her skin lightly.

Bella shook her head with a smile, but turned her head to speak into his ear. "Well, maybe just one thing…"

As he turned to ask her what, she turned her face into his and kissed him – it was slow and long, and Edward felt it down to his feet. When she was done, she pulled her head back, her dark eyes full of promise. "Later," she mouthed to him with a wink. Edward leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

He looked up to the stage to see Kate watching them and an uncomfortable feeling lifted the hairs at the back of his neck. But in an instant it was gone, and Kate was talking to the audience and preparing to start. Thinking he imagined the odd stare, he took another pull from his beer and settled in for the show. He stroked Bella's neck under her hair and held her hand on his lap, content.

Northern Lights was a definite local favorite, and when they played in their own bar, fans came out in droves to watch them perform. These fans got the band pumped and they played a fantastic set, Kate and Tanya's vocals sounding wonderful even with the sub-standard acoustics in the bar. Their new drummer, James, was a decent musician and obviously an asset to the band. He drew a lot of interest from the female crowd in the bar, a fact which did not seem to upset his girlfriend, Victoria, who stood off to the side of the stage and watched the entire set with a smirk on her face. Her flaming red hair and skintight clothes only enhanced the confidence she exuded, and she did indeed act as if she managed the band. _Kate better watch out for that one…_

In between sets, Garrett mingled with the crowd, getting a feel for the audience and their take on the band. The waitress brought more drinks and the group chatted loudly. Edward smiled as he watched Seth and Mike compare playlists on their iPhones, arguing over who had the better music library. He could hear Tyler telling Bella that he was moving in with Jess when his lease was up. He really wished he could see the reaction on her face as she processed this information, but she was turned toward Tyler. Eric was telling him about an idea for the store that he and Mike had talked about earlier in the day, but Edward was barely listening.

When Bella turned back to take a sip of her drink, he caught her hand in his and pulled her fingers to his lips, requesting her attention. Her face lit up with a smile, and she squeezed his hand in response.

"What?" she asked when he said nothing and continued to stare at her.

"I could look at you all day, you know that?" he said sincerely, leaning closer. "I know it's a school night, but I don't want to leave you tonight." Her smile grew tender and filled Edward with warmth.

"I don't want to leave you, either," she said simply. "I love waking up with you, it's like I've always done so."

"What do you think about amending the 'no sleepovers on school nights' rule?" he asked.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, her lower lip between her teeth.

Edward touched his finger to her lip and pulled it free. "Let's just play it by ear, okay? If you want to stay, then stay… if I want to stay, I'll stay."

Bella tipped her head to one side as if pondering this. "Okay. But can I ask you… why don't we ever stay at your apartment?"

Edward froze, wondering how to answer that question without telling her about the visions. _How can I tell her I've seen us make that beach house a home? _

"We can, if you want. Your house it just so much more comfortable, it's away from the store, there's more space, the beach is right there… it feels like home to me. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," she sighed. "That house felt like home the moment I walked through the door. I don't mind if we always stay there, I was just wondering, that's all."

"Plus, your house has Rose and Emmett next door," Edward added.

Bella looked over at Emmett, chugging his latest beer and burping loudly. "I'm not sure if that's such a selling point right now, though."

Edward just laughed. "Are you having fun? I know you got roped into this…and I appreciate you being open-minded about coming." He traced a line down the curve of her cheek, cupping in gently when she leaned into his touch.

"I am having fun. They're a good band – I hope Garrett signs them." She turned her head into his hand and kissed his palm. "Plus, I'm with you."

The lights dimmed and the band took the stage for their second set. Edward turned his head back to the stage as he felt Bella stiffen against him. He looked back at her to see surprise in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked into her ear as the band started to play.

Bella pulled back and searched his eyes, but for the life of him, he had no idea what she might be looking for. "You said that you broke up with Kate more than a year ago? Just friends, right?"

Edward felt his brows pull together in confusion. "Of course just friends. It's been over for a long time, Bella. You do believe me, don't you?" he asked.

Some of the worry left her eyes, but not all of it. "I do believe you."

"Good, so what's this all about, sweetheart?"

"Judging from the way she was watching you, I'm not so sure Kate feels the same."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - Opening lyrics from 'Heavy' by Holly Brook.

Hi, and thanks for reading! You guys are the greatest readers - the reviews you left for the last chapter made me smile so hard! I loved all the theories! Keep them coming!

Thanks to Katie (tanglingshadows) and Jen (JenGreen03) for pre-reading and for their constant support. Thanks to all my twitter buddies who re-tweet when I mention it. You guys are the best!

If you don't already have her on alert, please go put quietruby on alert! She's got a new story called Dinner Reservations and it's completely different! Check it out!

~*~ Jen ~*~


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen – Reaching Out**_

_**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~<strong>

_Well it's time to be wise – wise in the ways of the heart.  
>To come out from under the covers, this voluntary state of apart.<em>

_._

Bella was startled at how quickly a glance, caught by chance, managed to pull a dark shadow down over her lovely evening with Edward.

She'd been so comfortable, laughing and discussing sleepovers and then she looked up at the stage. Kate stood off to one side, not quite in the spotlight, as the rest of the band took the stage. She was watching Edward, and the look of longing on her face stopped Bella cold. It was not the look of a woman who was satisfied with being 'just friends'. It was the look of a woman who wanted more but knew how to mask it because the next moment, as her band-mates took their positions, the longing was gone and the pleasantly bland look was back on her face. It was almost eerie how fast her mask came back on… as if she'd had plenty of time to perfect it.

Edward felt Bella stiffen and turned to the stage before looking back at her. Her shock must have been apparent on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked into her ear as the band started to play.

Bella pulled back and searched his eyes for any signs of insincerity. She was relieved to find none. "You said that you broke up with Kate more than a year ago? Just friends, right?"

Edward furrowed his brow as if confused. "Of course just friends. It's been over for a long time, Bella. You do believe me, don't you?" he asked, his concern evident in his tone.

Bella felt herself sag in relief. "I do believe you."

"Good, so what's this all about, sweetheart?"

Bella wondered if he just didn't notice, or if Kate hid her feelings very well. "Judging from the way she was watching you, I'm not so sure Kate feels the same."

Edward gaped for a minute before looking up at the stage and then back to Bella. "What? No… she's, shit… she said she's good with things and understands we're not meant to be…" He looked back to the stage again, sadness and confusion blending into a new emotion on his face. "You sure, babe?"

Bella laughed humorlessly. "Remember when we first started dating and I'd realized how Jess felt about you?" Edward nodded. "You asked how I knew, and I told you a woman knows when another woman wants the man she's interested in. I think that only gets stronger as the relationship grows." She gave him a gentle smile. "So yeah, I'm sure."

"Shit… I'm sorry. I really had no idea. She said she was good with just friends." Edward shoved his hand through his hair. "Why would she lie?"

"Well, if she knows you don't feel the same, she's really got no other option, right?" Bella asked quietly. "You're offering to stay friends, and it's that or nothing… so she'll take what she can get and pretend she's fine, perhaps hoping one day she can persuade you to change your mind and give her another chance. It's really a common woman-thing."

"It is?" His face was aghast. "You didn't remain friends with Sam, right?"

This time Bella's laugh held a bit of humor. "Oh, hell no. I couldn't get far enough away from him or Emily. That's one relationship I am happy to say is dead and buried."

"So, what do I do?" Edward really was clueless, she thought. _He must not even see how amazing he is._ "Should I talk to her?"

"You don't have to do anything. Her feelings are hers – and it's not like she can control them. There's no reason to think she'd do anything creepy, right?"

"No, she's not the stalker type."

"Well, thank God for that." Bella laughed. "Seriously, just let it be. If nothing else, knowing will make you more aware of what you do and say. There's less chance of your intentions being misunderstood that way."

"It's going to be weird all over again, talking to her." Edward took a pull from his beer before looking back to the stage. "How did I not notice?"

Bella laughed again. "You're a guy. You're not interested in her, so you're not really paying attention to her."

For the first time, Edward chuckled. "So, being a clueless guy works in my favor here, then?"

Fighting giggles, Bella stroked his face. "Yes, I'd say being clueless helped." She looked around the table at the rest of their friends watching the band and contemplated leaving, but quickly decided that running from the situation wouldn't make it better. Instead she snuggled back under Edward's arm and continued to watch the performance.

The drummer seemed talented enough, but Bella couldn't understand why the sisters kept him and his girlfriend around if they caused so much drama. The last thing any band needed was disquiet coming from within – there were plenty of external stressors to deal with. Hopefully Garrett would help them get that all sorted out with a manager who would strengthen them as a group, not pull them apart and cause rifts between them.

Watching the crowd, Bella started to realize why they kept the drummer around. He worked the audience… well, at least the females portion of the audience – like a pro, keeping them up and wanting more. She had to give him credit; he knew what he was good at and used it for all it was worth. He even had Tanya shaking and dancing, a lot more animated than Bella remembered her to be. This must be why they kept him. He brought drama to the band, both on and off stage.

Having made that decision, Bella thought about the conversation she'd had with Tyler earlier. She wasn't surprised that he was moving in with Jess; to everyone it seemed a foregone conclusion. Bella was simply shocked at the timing. They'd known each other less than a month, less time than Bella had known Edward, which started her wondering all over again. How could they be sure? What would they do if things went sour in another month? Tyler no longer had a home to return to. The idea completely freaked Bella out and left her shaking her head at that level of commitment.

Then she turned her head to watch Edward, his beautiful eyes sparkling with happiness as they moved from the group onstage back to her face. The look on his face – was that love? Did he love her? He never used those words, but there were times Bella felt like he was about to say something important, but then censored himself and held back. She wondered why, but didn't dig too deeply into it. She wasn't certain of her own feelings, so she couldn't blame him for being uncertain of his own. _It's too soon, anyway… _

She was certain, however, of what that look on his face did to her insides. The heat he could generate from a simple look was startling, and Bella was happily surprised each time her heart rate soared from the touch of his hand or the brush of his lips. Even during their happiest times, Sam never drew that kind of reaction from her body. Sex with Sam had been nice at best – and there wasn't that much _best_ – and tolerable at worst. Nothing like the body-quivering, earth-shattering, mind-blowing encounters she had with Edward. There was no comparison.

_Is the difference our feelings?_

She smiled back at Edward and laced their fingers together as she simply enjoyed being with him. The rest of it would work itself out.

Curled up against Edward's warm and naked body hours later, Bella thought more about her feelings and commitment – if love automatically equaled commitment. She thought back to her conversation that night about her mother. Had her mother loved her even though she'd left?

"Edward?" she whispered, uncertain if he'd fallen asleep – she didn't want to wake him.

"Mmm?" he murmured as his arms tightened around her.

"I think I need to call my mom…"

"I think you're right, baby," Edward agreed as he kissed her hair.

With that simple support, Bella let out a deep breath and allowed sleep to settle over her.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Making the decision to do it and actually doing it were two completely different things, Bella realized the following day. Now that she'd made the decision to call her mother, her mind went completely and utterly blank, like the document on her laptop that she was supposed to be working on. The words wouldn't come, and she feared it was a fitting metaphor for the telephone call she needed to make.

Edward had asked if she wanted him home, or if she wanted privacy for her call, but she couldn't answer. She really had no idea what she wanted. Ultimately, he'd left the house to allow her the privacy in case she needed it, and if she decided she wanted him there, all she needed to do was wait until he returned.

Bella continued to stare at her blank document, the words still not coming. Frustrated, she gave up and stalked out of her office onto the deck where she could take a deep breath. If she couldn't have a clear head, at least she could have a beautiful view as she pondered. She watched the seagulls dip and soar and dip once again, chasing each other in the sky. She listened to the waves pound into the sand over and over again, their consistency reassuring on a very basic level. Some things were never-changing. The rising of the sun, the slamming of the surf into the shore, the bite of salt on the breeze. The constancy of the beach reassured Bella even as the unpredictability of relationships unnerved her.

The ring of her phone drew her from her musings, and she considered letting voicemail take it as she enjoyed her view. But responsibility wouldn't allow it and as she looked at the number lit upon the screen, she was happy for it.

"How did you know I needed to talk to you?" she asked with a happy smile. She curled up in a lounger on the deck and prepared for a serious conversation.

"Oh, you know… I know these things." Alice's laugh sounded clearly through the phone and Bella was instantly calmer and happier.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I might think you were psychic…" Bella looked out over the railing of the deck at the children running down the beach. "However, your brother left a little while ago knowing that I am stressing out… he called you, right?"

"Yeah, he did. Said you were almost ready to call your mom, but you're not quite there yet." Leave it to Edward to understand exactly what she was thinking. "So I'm here to get you there."

Instantly, tears flooded Bella's eyes – so much so that as she tried to blink them away, several escaped in a silent trickle down her cheek. "You're the best, you know that?" she said with a watery sniffle.

"I am, and I do… but so are you, sweetie pie." And through her tears, Bella laughed at Alice. This was why she was her best friend. This inherent knowledge of what to say and when.

"Ha, I'm not, not even close, Al… The words aren't coming. I don't know what to say, I don't know what to do if she's angry, or if she's disinterested, or shit… I don't know what to do if she's thrilled!" Bella's voice reached an almost hysterical pitch, and she fought to calm herself down. "What if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"What if she does?" Alice and her glass-half-full attitude was definitely what Bella needed. "If you think you need to prepare for rejection, then by all means, do so. But also be prepared for acceptance as well. Be prepared for anger but also be prepared for relief."

"But what do I say?" Bella considered making a list – a script of sorts – of what to say for each reaction. And then she thought that she had, indeed, lost her mind.

"Well, what do you want from her?" Alice loved to answer a question with a question. Sophie was going to hate that one day. "Think about what you want from the conversation, then imagine how you're going to get it. What do you want the most?"

Bella felt the tears welling up again. "I think… I guess I just want some kind of relationship with her. I would like to understand why she left." She brushed away the tears on her cheek before quietly adding, "I need her to forgive me."

"Oh B…" Alice sighed into the phone. "I wish I was there with you. I'd be happy to hold your hand. I really think you're worrying for nothing. From the way she always seemed to be around, I think she's probably waiting for you to contact her. Or she's giving you some space before she tries again."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So what do I say?" The children were chasing a dog on the beach, and Bella could see their grown-ups following behind them, watching them from a slight distance.

"If you want forgiveness, tell her you're sorry. If you need to understand why she left, you have to allow her to speak, even if the words hurt. Once these things are out in the open, a new relationship can be forged. But you're never going to have a chance at anything if you don't allow her to speak, or let her know you are ready to hear her."

Bella watched the adults on the beach. They followed the children, allowing them their space while making sure they were still safe. Maybe that's what Renee had done – allowed her the space she needed, while keeping in touch with Charlie to make sure she was still safe.

"I think I'm ready, Al," Bella whispered. "But I need Edward. I wasn't sure before, but I know I definitely need him with me for this conversation."

"He's in the driveway waiting for you," Alice said softly. "He couldn't go far when he knew you were so upset, he's been waiting for you to be ready. Go get him, B, and make that call."

Bella jumped up from her chair on the deck and walked quickly through the house. Sure enough, there was Edward's car in the driveway. Through the window, she could see his head tipped back against the headrest as if he were relaxing.

"I'm going to go get him now, Al… and then call." She opened the front door and watched as the drivers' side door of his car opened a moment later. "Thank you for listening. And for talking. And for supporting. I love you, Al."

"I love you too, B. Call me later."

Edward was walking up to the front door as Bella hit the end button on her phone. He didn't need to say anything, she simply threw herself at him, wrapping herself around him in relief.

"Thank you," she whispered against his throat, inhaling the amazing smell that was all Edward. "I didn't know how much I needed Alice until I heard her voice." She pulled her face from his neck to stare into his eyes. "I didn't realize how much I needed you until you weren't here."

His arms tightened around her and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm always here for you, my beautiful girl. Always."

His sincerity sent thrills through her. "I'm so glad you are. Will you sit with me while I call?" she asked quietly.

"Of course. Are you ready?" He searched her eyes, brushing hair out of her face and tracing the silvery paths of her tears along her cheeks.

"I am now."

Edward held his hand out to her. "Shall we make that call?"

Bella grasped his hand like a lifeline as they walked back into the house.

Sitting with him on the couch, she stared hard at her phone for countless moments, feeling the gentle stroking of his hand along her back as she prepared to face her past. Bella considered what her reactions would be if she was rejected, and then philosophically imagined it wasn't any worse than the state she'd been living in for the last fifteen years.

With that thought in mind, she dialed the phone and held her breath as it rang. She could feel her heart beat against her breastbone and a distinctively light-headed feeling came over her as her hands began to shake.

She threw a panicked look at Edward, who lifted his hand to soothe over her hair and down her shoulder as he mouthed, "You can do this."

By the third ring her heartbeat had hit a frantic level. She hoped for a moment that it would just go to voicemail, although what possible message she would leave was beyond her comprehension. But leaving a message became a moot point as she heard a click and the voice of her mother in her ear.

"Hello?" Renee asked softly, and Bella could have sworn she heard fifteen lost years in her mother's voice.

Bella opened her mouth to speak. But nothing came out.

"Bella? Baby, is that you?" _How on earth could she know? _

"Bella? Please talk to me…" _Of course she knows… Charlie sent me here to be close to her, she knows where I am… She's known all along…_

_Oh Daddy, thank you…_

With a choked sob, the tears started. She gasped and drew breath, trying to speak once again. "M- Mom?"

"Oh baby, are you all right? Shh, don't cry, talk to me. Shh, it's okay," her mother whispered over and over as Bella tried to find the strength to speak. She had a death-grip on Edward's hand, and she looked up at his face; without words he was telling her it would all be all right. She struggled for breath again through her gasping sobs, trying to pull herself together enough to talk.

"M-Mom? I- I'm… I'm s-s-so s-sorry, Mom." Bella sucked in air and fought to breathe normally, but each draw sounded like a hiccupping hiss. "I- I've been aw-awful to y-you for s-so long…"

"Oh, baby, shh… don't cry. It's okay, it's okay." Bella hear a voice in the background; it must have been Phil. Her mother's voice was soft and sad. "Your dad and I knew that one day you'd be ready to talk to me again."

The mention of her dad brought a new wave of tears. "I- I'm sorry for n-not listening to D-Dad… he t-told me to j-just t-talk to you s-so many t-t-times."

"He knew you'd come around, baby." Bella heard her sniff and whisper to someone on her end. "He was so proud of you, Bella."

"He w-was the b-best dad ever." She closed her eyes and let the tears run down her face. Summoning up all her courage, she asked, "Can you for-forgive me for b-being so awful to you?" Her hands were shaking so hard she could barely hold the phone and she could hear the stuttering whimper in her own voice.

"Bella… oh, Bella, there's nothing to forgive," Renee seemed to break down into tears of her own. "My Bella, there's nothing to forgive. Your old mom's just been waiting for you to forgive her."

"I've been so scared that you w-wouldn't for-forgive me… and that y-you didn't want me a-anymore," Bella whispered, terrified to utter the words, but unable to stop them once the flow started. And once they were out, she held her breath as she waited for her answer.

The fractions of a second ticked by slowly as she heard Renee gasp into the phone. As she began to speak, Bella could hear the emotion take over her voice. What had been weepy, yet strong, became soft and broken.

"Oh Bella, no – of course I still want you!" Her voice grew stronger as she seemed to think aloud. "Your father and I really screwed this one up; we should have forced you to talk about it… Isabella Marie Swan, you are my daughter and I love you no matter what."

Years of bitter and angry weight lifted from Bella's shoulders at that moment, and she slumped against Edward, afraid to believe what her ears were hearing. Tears poured from her eyes as she heard all the words she was terrified of never, ever hearing again. She tried to speak, but the volume of emotion within her wouldn't allow it. Edward took the phone from her hand.

"Mrs. Dwyer? Hi, this is Edward, Bella's boyfriend… Yes, Renee, then…"

He looked at Bella with a proud smile as she continued to cry against him.

"She is, yes. She's just a bit emotional now. Yes, he's here, how did you… of course, he would have, wouldn't he?" Edward laughed. "He's a wonderful friend... Serious?"

Bella's head turned up at that word, wondering what he mother had said. She had her answer quickly enough, though. Edward winked at her as he said, "Yes, we're pretty serious… Well, that very kind of you, Bella and I will talk about it…"

She sniffled in a very ladylike fashion before Edward held out the box of tissues in front of her. "Thank you," she whispered to him gratefully. His answering smile told her she was welcome.

"I think she can talk again, Renee. No, thank _you_ for giving her what she needed. Yes, I'll speak with you soon…"

Edward handed the phone back to Bella, his had covering the mouthpiece. "Seth… she's had your number because Seth gave it to her. That's how she knew it was you calling."

"Really?" Bella said, taking the phone but not speaking. She was surprised, she'd had no idea that Seth had been in contact with her mother, ever.

Edward just nodded and gestured to her to speak to her mother again. He settled back against the couch, pulling Bella with him as they both got comfortable.

"Hi, it's me again…" she said quietly. "I'm sorry, I kinda lost it there."

"It's okay, baby, really. Take all the time you need, cry all you want. Just keep talking to me, okay?"

"Okay, Mom." Bella paused as Renee sighed softly into the phone, before realizing what she'd said. She hadn't called Renee 'Mom' in a long time, and she had called her nothing but 'Mom' for the entire conversation. "We have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

"We sure do, baby… we sure do."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

"She wants us to visit," Bella said much later as they were fixing dinner. She'd spent a long time on the phone with her mother; there'd been more crying, and some yelling, too, but she felt an enormous sense of relief when she hung up the phone. She's taken a huge step forward and she felt a great deal of pride in that.

"I know," Edward said as he set the table. "She said she'd love to have us come visit. What do you think about that?"

"I'm not sure… is it weird to feel like I've just found a long-lost parent?" Bella paused, looking up at him. "Last week I felt like I had no parents. It's almost surreal."

"I think you need time to let it sink it. It's not going to be perfect immediately." He stood behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder as she cooked. "You're going to have bad days as well as good days, I think, before you're completely comfortable around her."

"Yeah, you're right." She turned her head to kiss his cheek. "So, I don't know… what do _you_ think?"

"I think it's a good idea. I can act as sort of a buffer when you need one, or I can make myself scarce if you need privacy." He snaked his arms around her waist and held her loosely. "I'm there simply to offer you support if you need it. Plus, your mom wants to meet me. Make sure I'm good enough for you."

Bella giggled at that. "Oh, please. You're perfect, she's going to fall all over herself with glee when you gets a peek at you."

Edward stared at her with his head tipped to the side as if he were thinking.

"What?" Bella turned in his arms to face him.

"Nothing… it's just nice to see you happier." He looked serious for a moment. "I'm not perfect, though…"

"Okay, maybe not perfect, but you're close enough. You're a young, hot, successful and talented musician and entrepreneur. She'll love you."

Edward's face glowed from her words, and it occurred to Bella that she really didn't compliment him very often. "I don't say that enough, do I?"

His arms tightened around her as he grinned. "You say it plenty…" He raised on eyebrow at her. "Hot, huh?"

Bella laughed. "Very... Now let me finish dinner."

After one last kiss, Edward released her to finish setting the table.

As if on cue, Seth walked in just as dinner was ready. Luckily Bella was used to Seth's impeccable timing and had prepared dinner for three. Edward hadn't believed her when she suggested he set the table for three, as well.

She laughed as Seth sat down at the empty spot at the table. "See?" she said to Edward. "Told ya!"

"What?" Seth asked as they laughed. "What'd I miss?"

"Funny you should ask. It seems I've been missing a lot with you lately." At his quizzical look, Bella offered up a little hint. "Talk to anyone in Jacksonville, lately?"

Seth's head popped up from his plate, and he turned from Bella's smiling face to Edward's smiling face. "She called?" He turned back to Bella. "You did it? You called her?"

At Bella's happy nod, Seth jumped out of his chair and threw his arms around her. He swung her around happily while laughing. "I'm so proud of you, Bells!" He put her down, but didn't remove his arms – just pulled his face back to get a better look. "And look at you smiling!"

"So you took over when dad died, huh?" Bella asked him after they sat back down.

"I didn't do much… just called with your new number once you got settled. She knew all along where you were headed, Bells. Charlie didn't keep anything from her."

"She told me," Bella said with a sniff. If she wasn't careful, she'd wind up crying her way through dinner. "He talked to her at least weekly, I still can't imagine how I never knew."

"Well, you did work, even if it was from home most of the time," Seth answered. "You also did all the errands, so there was time for them to talk."

"You weren't ready to know, either, babe." Edward added. "You were so used to ignoring her, it would never have occurred to you that they were talking."

"You're right," Bella agreed sadly. "God, I wish I'd just listened to him…" She felt herself tearing up all over again at the thought of so many years wasted on bitterness.

"Bells, don't… you can't change it." Seth reached over and grabbed her hand. "Just learn from it, that's all you can do."

"I'm trying, I'm trying." She squeezed his hand before looking at Edward. "We're considering a visit – she wants to meet Edward."

"Oh, I bet she does." Seth laughed. "When are you thinking about going?"

"Don't know yet," Edward said. "Bella's not sure about it yet."

"Why do you think she is so interested in meeting Edward?" Bella looked at Seth. "I don't think she ever wanted to meet anyone I dated before."

"Oh, she met Sam after the accident." Bella's mouth fell open in shock. "She really didn't think much of him, especially after she heard the Emily story."

"Yeah, I'm guessing that she wasn't impressed with his treatment of her daughter?" Edward wondered aloud. "I'd imagine she didn't appreciate the way they broke up."

"She wasn't impressed with him at all, even before they broke up."

"What makes you say that?" Bella was feeling a bit uncomfortable with the way the conversation had turned. "You said she met him after Dad's accident."

"But remember that Charlie'd kept in touch with her all along." Seth softened his voice. "Charlie was never impressed with Sam, to be honest. He never thought Sam treated you properly."

"Yeah, I guess…" Bella wasn't interested in continuing this line of conversation. "Listen, it's been a day full of deep discussions… can we change the subject?" She turned to Seth. "Like – where ya been all day?"

Seth raised his eyebrows at Bella with a smirk. "Subtle, B, subtle…"

She waved her fork in his direction. "Don't deflect. You've been out all day – who could you possibly know? You got here like three days ago."

"Sorry, Mom… next time I'll leave a note." _Sarcastic ass…_

"Whatever, dick, next time I won't save you dinner." Bella pretended to pout, but couldn't keep from allowing a small giggle to escape her.

Edward caught on quickly. "Children, please don't fight. You're disturbing my dinner."

"Sorry, Dad…" Seth deadpanned and Bella completely lost it, laughing hysterically. It was just what she needed to ease some of the tension from the previous conversation.

"Actually, I stopped by the store for a little while and then I went to meet Rose for lunch. We talked for a bit to get a better feel for what she wants. We've think we've narrowed it down to either a '64 or a '68 GTO, but she's waffling on body style. And she's not sure if she wants a convertible. But at least it's something to get Paul started. We can quibble over details once he finds some cars for her to look at."

"Really, a GTO?" Edward was obviously surprised. "I'd have thought she'd want something more, I don't know…"

"Feminine?" Bella asked, shaking her head. "You have _met_ Rose, right? She strike you as girlie?"

He just laughed. "Yeah, you're right."

"And I thought you didn't speak Car and Driver?" Bella winked at him.

Edward actually looked bashful. "I've been researching – sue me."

Seth shot a look at Edward. "You're a '67 Shelby if I ever saw one." At Edward's puzzled look, he winked and said, "Keep researching."

"Anyway, Rose isn't sure if she wants first generation body-style or second, so Paul's going to look for both. I'm sure once she sees them, she'll be able to make up her mind."

"I'm not sure about that…" Edward laughed. "Maybe she'll want both!"

"One for her and one for Emmett!" Bella added.

"Paul would love that," Seth agreed. "I'm going to take them up to see him on Wednesday night. There's a classic car crawl once a month and that should help familiarize Rose with the body style she wants."

"What is a 'classic car crawl'?" Edward was apparently intrigued.

"All the gear-heads in the area bring out their classic cars, slowly parade through town, and then they all park, mingle and ogle the competition."

"That sounds like fun!" Bella considered joining them, but then remembered her conference call with Ben. "I wish I could go, but I have a call with Ben on Wednesday."

"Maybe next month?" Seth said. "It's a lot of fun, plus it's a great way to network for contacts."

Bella looked at Seth in surprise. "Next month? Will you still be here next month? Does that mean you're staying?" She clasped her hands together in her lap to keep from jumping up and squealing.

Seth looked thoughtful for a moment, but then he broke out in a smile. "I haven't decided for sure yet, but I'm considering it."

And that was all Bella needed to let the squeals free. She jumped up and threw her arms around Seth, who caught her with a laugh.

"I knew you'd stay, I just knew it. This place is amazing, isn't?" Bella hugged him around his waist again. "I'm so happy. This place will be good for you, I can just feel it."

"I think it will, too." Seth looked over at Edward, who was grinning along with them. "There's something special about this place."

Edward agreed. "We like to think so."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

"So, what do you think, Bella?" Ben asked Wednesday afternoon during their conference call. "The Great Atlantic Music and Seafood Festival isn't as large as the Seaside Music Festival was, but it's next month, and we've never had anyone cover it before."

Bella looked up from her computer screen where she had the next month's plan pulled up for discussion. "I think it's a great idea. I think Tyler would be interested in covering it, as well. And, my mother invited Edward and me for a visit, so this would be a great way to pull it all together."

"Your mom? You're going to visit your mom?" Ben sounded surprised, and for good reason.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you. Seth's here, and with Edward's help, convinced me it was time to talk to her. We talked for a while Monday and then again last night." She looked over at the picture of her parents that rested on her desk. "It's made such a difference, Ben. I'm not saying it's perfect and we still don't have things to work out, but I feel like such a weight has lifted."

"I'll bet. I can't wait to tell Angela about it, she'll be so excited. You sound happy… really happy."

"I'm getting there, Ben. I really am." She checked the time, calculating her chances of a shower before Edward got home. "Do you want me to talk to Tyler, or will you?"

"I'll call him with the details, and you talk to Edward about the timing. It would be nice if it all worked out so you could visit, as well."

"Okay, I'll check with Edward and we'll talk again on Friday. I'll email you the files for next week's updates in the meantime."

"Sounds good."

"Give Angela my love, tell her I'll call her over the weekend. And make some plans to come visit me. Even with Seth here, I have plenty of room." She laughed quietly. "I miss you guys… and you'll love it here."

'Will do, Bells. We miss you, too."

Seeing her chance, Bella dashed into the shower. While she shampooed and conditioned, she thought about the conversation with her mother the night before. She wasn't exaggerating to Ben; she and her mother had a lot to still work out, but the groundwork of forgiveness had been laid. She still didn't understand what could have compelled her to leave her husband and child and move across the country, it seemed so random. It wasn't as if she had already met Phil, because she hadn't. Bella had a hard time understanding the concept that 'something called to her' from Florida. Hopefully once they had more time to talk about it, it wouldn't be such a mystery.

Bella accepted that instead of dealing with the issues surrounding her mother, she completely ignored them. Looking back, she was mildly surprised that Charlie never forced some kind of counseling on her. But that really wasn't Charlie's way; he wasn't much of a talker. And Bella kept most of her anger hidden from him, even as a pre-teen she'd recognized that he'd had enough on his shoulders. And so she suppressed and ignored, in the hopes that one day it would all be better.

After Edward had left the night before, Bella sat out on her balcony and had a good, long talk with her dad. It was hard having a one on one when you were alone, but she did her best to convey to her father how much his support had always meant to her. She wished he'd been around to see her wake up and realize what she'd lost in her life, unnecessarily. She lost one parent, she didn't have to be without both. Renee had always been available to her, Bella simply was too angry to see it. Although she'd been the only person sitting out on that balcony, the soft breeze and the light from the shining stars reminded her that she wasn't alone. Her dad would always be there.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that the water was starting to cool down. With a curse, she shut off the shower and threw on her robe before opening the bathroom door. Sure enough, she heard Edward moving around downstairs.

"I'm running late, I'm sorry!" she called down to him. "Give me ten minutes, okay?"

"Take your time, sweetheart, we're not in any hurry," she heard him call up the stairs.

She dressed quickly in a sea-foam green sundress, enjoying the way the color brought out the slight tan she'd been working on. Her hair-dryer took most of the wet out of her hair, and she put a little mascara and lip-gloss on before slipping into her sandals. She spritzed her favorite perfume into the air and walked toward it; the light, floral scent making her smile as it settled on her skin.

Grabbing a sweater, she hurried down the stairs to find Edward frowning at his phone. With a quiet curse, he pressed a button and put it back into his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked when he turned her way. His brow was furrowed in what appeared to be irritation.

"What?" he looked up and the lines on his face disappeared. His mouth turned up in a grin, but something still seemed off about it. "Oh, nothing's wrong…"

Bella wasn't convinced. "Do you need to cancel or something?"

"Oh, hell no," he said with a smirk. "It's just… shit. It's Kate. She left me another message."

Bella was startled. "_Another_ message? When did she leave the first one?"

"Yesterday. I let that one go to voice mail as well because I just don't know what to say to her. It feels, I don't know... awkward." He laughed as he ran his hands through his hair. "She wants me to call her back, something about Tanya and James."

Bella asked quietly, "Are you going to?" This was uncharted territory for her, she couldn't tell him who he could be friends with, but she had no doubt about Kate's true reason for calling.

"Not tonight, that's for sure." He looked uncomfortable. "I'll call her in the morning from the store, that way I'll have to keep it short."

"Okay." Bella agreed, trying not to let her insecurities take over. There was no reason to doubt him.

"Let's start this conversation over again without distractions." He grabbed her hand and drew her closer. "Hello, beautiful girl." He kissed her softly. "You look, smell and feel wonderful."

Bella giggled, putting all other concerns aside. "Thank you. You're looking quite handsome, yourself." She ran her free hand through the hair at his nape. "What are we doing tonight?"

"I owe you a piano lesson, if I'm not mistaken." He smiled as Bella squealed her happiness. She'd miss her 'lesson' last Friday, so definitely was overdue for her second one. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," he said.

"Oh, yes! I have to practice if I'm going to have a recital with Sophie."

Edward laughed as he gathered her in his arms. "We don't want you falling behind the five-year-old."

Bella squeezed his waist. "Oh, we can't have that happen – I have a reputation to uphold." It felt perfect to relax in the circle of his arms; the smell of him, the _feel_ of him took over her senses. She ran her hands up his back before burying her face in his chest and breathing deeply. She let out a sigh of delight.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"If you don't stop that we'll never leave the house." Edward pressed his hips to hers, and Bella realized the effect she was having on him. She chuckled against his shirt – his reaction thrilled her, as always.

"Sorry," she said insincerely, pressing against him deliberately. "Well, no, not really, I guess… but you're right, and I am hungry."

Edward growled low in his throat, bringing her closer for a moment, and then easing away. "You are a dangerous woman, Isabella. Let's eat, I have a feeling we're going to need the energy."

"I think you're right."

"So let's eat first, lessons second," he said softly. "We'll talk about third over dinner."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Bella watched silently as Edward played the piano – it was quite a sight to behold. His head was bowed slightly as his graceful fingers danced along the keys, a look of peace etched on his face. _This is his passion…_ She rested her chin on her hands, quieted her mind and absorbed each note.

When he finished, he looked at her with a soft smile that made his eyes sparkle. He sat back on the bench, and reached a hand out for her to join him. She was at his side instantly, her body yearning to be closer to him.

"You love it, don't you?" At his quiet hum, she continued. "Why don't you perform? It's magic when you play, Edward. Everything else disappears and there's only you and the music."

His head dipped as he grew pink. "Thank you. That's how it feels to me, too. But I don't need to perform to get that. I just need to play," he explained.

"I'm not sure I understand the difference," Bella said. "It obviously makes you happy."

"Music makes me happy. Playing it, listening to it, writing it – it all makes me happy. I don't need an audience to derive joy from the music, beautiful girl. I just need the music."

Bella began to understand – it wasn't the acknowledgement for Edward, it was simply the music itself. "I almost feel bad for everyone else – to not be able to hear you."

Edward chuckled. "I play for the family, I play for my friends." His look was intense for a moment. "I play for you. These are the most important people to me."

Bella could feel her cheeks heat up with a combination of shyness and desire. "Thank you for including me… you know you're very important to me, too."

She watched as his smile grew brighter. "I do know."

"All these feelings," she began quietly. "They're intense… and scary sometimes, but nothing like I've ever felt before."

Edward nodded. "Trust me, I know. It's all new to me, too." He looked down at their joined hands before looking back at her face. "It feels right – 'us' just feels right."

Warmth washed over her at his words. "'Us' feels right to me, too." She could hear the tremor in her own voice; this serious relationship conversation was unchartered territory for her. She was grateful that although this was new to him, Edward was taking risks, too. "Being with you feels natural to me. I… I care about you more than I ever thought possible."

Edward closed his eyes briefly. When he re-opened them, the joy was apparent in his eyes; she felt some of her anxiety ease. "I'm glad – I'd hate it if I was the only one feeling this way. Being with you, it's everything to me. I hate leaving you, but I worry…" His voice trailed off softly.

"You worry? About what?" She had a feeling she knew what he was going to say. There were times she could tell he reined in his intensity.

He took a deep breath. "I worry… about smothering you, scaring you with the intensity of my feelings." He watched her carefully – as if afraid he'd said the wrong thing. Truth be told, she was wondering if that had been the exact reason.

"Edward… I know I may not seem as intense as you, but please believe me when I say that you are not smothering me." She squeezed his hands to emphasize her point. "I'm here, I want to be with you, and you know what?" He tipped his head to the side in silent answer. "I love that you're so intense. I've never felt so wanted – so desired – in my life."

"Good, then I'm doing it right. You _are_ wanted, you _are_ desired." He lowered his forehead to touch hers as he gazed into her eyes, his full of emotion. He was about to say something when they both felt his phone vibrate from his pocket. Unfortunately it broke the spell that they were both under. He hesitated to answer it.

"You gonna get that?" Bella asked with a chuckle. "Whoever it is has _excellent_ timing," she said with an eye roll as she moved to get up from the piano bench.

"Yeah… nope, not gonna get that." He pulled her back onto his lap on the piano bench. "We were discussing how desirable you are," he said as he smoothed her hair away from her neck and placed soft kisses there.

"No we weren't… mmm…" Bella began to argue but changed her tune when Edward reached that spot below her ear – the one that made her moan in delight.

"Yes, we were…" he murmured against her neck. His hands moved to sink into her hair as his mouth slowly moved across her jaw. "You are delicious." His mouth hovered over hers. "I want you."

Desire raced through her body at his words. Her tongue came out to wet her lip, and she watched Edward's eyes follow the movement. She leaned forward and sucked his lower lip into her mouth briefly before releasing it.

"Then have me."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Friday afternoon, Bella sat in her favorite lounger, soaking up the sunshine and having a snack while she listened to Seth describe his visit to Paul with Rose and Emmett. Rose was leaning heavily toward the '68 GTO, she found that body type more appealing. Emmett had spent an hour circling an old Charger, but Rose had muttered something about "Hazzard County" and convinced him to consider another model.

"I stopped at the store this morning, too." Seth relaxed with his beer, his eyes closed and his face tipped up toward the sun. The lines of stress were gone from his face, he looked younger and healthier and just happy. "Eric found something new for me."

"Mmm, that's great. He does have the best connections – better than Edward, but don't tell him I said that," Bella said with a chuckle. "I have to stop by, I haven't been in all week and I'm missing them."

"Mike said he's got something new for you to listen to, I was going to bring it home, but he's holding it hostage so you'll have to visit." Seth's smile was soft. "They're nice – your new friends. They don't judge…"

"No, they don't… I told you they'd accept you for who you are. They're your friends now, too." She raised an eyebrow at him. "You've spent more time at the store than you have here the last couple of days."

His golden skin turned a bit red. "No, I haven't." Bella started to laugh at his discomfort. "Shut up, ass…" he said with a chuckle.

"I'm just glad you're happy, sweetie."

"Whatever, B," Seth said with a smirk as he threw a chip at her. He took a pull from his beer before adding, "I'm getting there."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

**A/N** – Opening lyrics from "Daughter" by Vienna Teng.

Hi and thanks for reading! Have I mentioned lately that you are the best readers anywhere? I'm working on shorter chapters and weekly updates. Keep your fingers crossed for next week!

Thanks to Katie (tanglingshadows) and Jen (JenGreen03) for pre-reading and for their constant support. Special congratulations to Katie and her hubs on the birth of their second daughter - El was born today at 3:47pm, weighing in at 7 lbs, 10 oz and 21 inches long. Also special thanks to all my twitter buddies who re-tweet when I mention it. You guys are the best!

Story rec - Quietruby's Dinner Reservations - it's angst, and I usually don't read angst, but it pulls emotions out of you that you don't even recognize. It's just amazing. Go check it out.

~*~ Jen ~*~


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen – Decisions**_

_**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~<strong>

_Your eyes are full… Full of the future of us.  
><em>_**.**_

The Great Atlantic Music and Seafood Festival had been a Jacksonville tradition for more than twenty years, with free non-stop music from local bands as well as national recording artists. And if that wasn't enough of an incentive, Edward found as he researched the festival on Friday morning, it also showcased some of the freshest seafood Florida had to offer. Two weeks away, it seemed like perfecting timing – Bella could cover the festival with Tyler, if he was free, and she and Edward could also visit her mom. Even if Tyler wasn't available, it wasn't such a large event that Edward couldn't help Bella cover it alone.

While he researched flights, he also considered Bella's sexy red convertible. The drive wasn't ridiculous, maybe seven hours if they didn't linger at the rest stops. If they left early enough on Friday, they could get to Jacksonville in time for a late lunch with Bella's mother. That would give Bella the entire afternoon and evening to spend with Renee. The festival ran from ten am to ten pm on Saturday, so the entire day would be spent there. But Edward assumed that Bella's mother and her husband might be interested in the festival, as well, which would give Bella that much more time to spend with her mom.

His heart grew tight as he remembered each moment of Bella's conversation with her mother. He'd sat there, amazed and in awe of her strength, as she paved the way for reconciliation with her mom. Edward was truly humbled; he'd never known anyone with her courage before. She'd been truly petrified of the outcome, terrified to be rejected once more. But still, she pushed past her fears and risked her heart and soul. His pride in her knew no bounds – there was nothing she couldn't accomplish.

And he loved that she turned to him for solace. It eased his tight and frightened heart that she might not know how she felt, she might not be able to say the words, but instinctively she reached for him to ease her, to complete her. It was as if her body and her sub-conscious knew better than her conscious mind.

Her conscious mind seemed to be catching on, though. Their conversation from Wednesday evening, while not giving Edward the opportunity to confess the love he carried in his heart, gave him a measure of comfort that she was not overwhelmed by his intensity. In fact, she'd said that she loved that he was so intense. Like a recording, his brain played that scene over and over again. He wondered if she realized the wording she'd used. Considering the deep and emotional conversation they'd been having, it was likely she had used it purposely. Maybe it was the closest she could get to consciously putting into words what she felt.

Their emotional conversation had been interrupted by the vibration of his cell phone. And while neither of them had allowed the interruption to ruin their evening, it had definitely ended the conversation.

Kate… Edward struggled to remember exactly how many times she had called and texted in the course of four days. Each time she called, she left a vague message, and each message sounded angry and more harpy-like than the last. Each text since the first had simply said 'call me'. He knew he needed to call her back; he was putting off doing so because of the uncomfortable knowledge that she still harbored feelings for him.

Since his eyes had been opened on Sunday, he saw all his past interactions with her in a new light. She'd managed to put herself in the position and play her part well, but Edward wasn't sure what his part was going forward. He didn't feel comfortable calling her on it – Bella was right when she'd said you can't help your feelings. He wasn't altogether comfortable acting like everything was the same, either.

As if she knew he was thinking about her, Kate walked into his office seconds later. Edward was momentarily startled, since he'd been wrapped up in how to talk to her and suddenly she was standing in front of him. And she wasn't happy. He needed to diffuse that quickly.

"Hey Kate," he said, standing up. He indicated a chair next to his desk. "Have a seat. I'm sorry I haven't been able to call you back - it's been a busy week."

He could tell she was surprised by his direct words, and her anger seemed to deflate a little. "Oh, I thought you were avoiding me for some reason…" Her tone suggested that she wasn't happy with this scenario.

"Why would I avoid you?" He dodged her question with a question. "You said call back when I had a chance, and then you call six more times… what's so urgent that you had to call so many times without leaving a message?"

"I did leave messages, I texted you to call me, several times." Her ire was back, and her eyes flashed angrily as she spoke.

Edward took and deep, calming breath so as not to lose his temper. "Kate, each text was simply two words, 'call me', sent at all hours of the night." He looked at her carefully. "You have to know that I'm not going to call you when you text me like that. Even if I didn't have a girlfriend –"

"That's the real reason you haven't called me, isn't it?" she hissed at him, tears swimming in her eyes. "So you're not allowed to be friends with me now?"

_Oh, hell no…_ "Kate, I'm not having this argument with you again; we've had this discussion before. Our relationship has been over for nearly a year – texting me at all hours isn't appropriate whether or not I have a girlfriend. Bella has absolutely no issue with any of my friends – that's not the point."

She seemed to calm down at his words. "So what is the point, Edward? We're still friends, right? Can't I count on your help?"

"Of course you can count on my help, Kate. But you can't rely on me to solve all your problems. You've got to start doing that yourself, with your sisters, with your manager, with your agent."

"That's just the problem!" she screeched. "I can't get either of them to agree on a manager, and James is still pushing for his girlfriend – while he's fucking MY SISTER!"

Edward scrubbed his hands over his face. "Kate, would you mind keeping your voice down? The store is open and it's Friday, we do have lessons today. I don't need parents of children hearing you throwing around the F-bomb all over the place."

"Really? That's all you heard, one swear?" She did manage to lower her voice, but just barely.

Edward raised an eyebrow at her. This was a side of Kate he didn't see often, but he didn't need to. It was what she kept hidden from most, her very self-centered side. He spoke to her like he would speak to a child. "Yes, Kate… all I heard was that one swear – in my store, with my customers listening. Do you think you can control your language and have an adult conversation?"

He watched the emotions as they crossed her face. At first it seemed like she was going to explode, but then she calmed down and took a deep breath. The tightness never left her face, but she was no longer screeching or cursing.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry. I know, it's your store and there's kids around, I'm sorry." She closed her eyes as if fortifying herself. "It's just, I feel like I'm alone here… Neither of them are helping, James is being a dick, Victoria... don't even get me started on her. Garrett is trying to help, but Irina hates the first manager, Tanya doesn't like the second one. I could care less as long as they're willing to help – they both seemed great. And I'm so frustrated with Tanya. She's so stupid, listening to whatever James tells her, especially while he's sleeping with her."

Edward shook his head at the thought of Tanya. She really wasn't very bright if she ignored the advice of her sister over that of the greasy drummer. But she had a thing for the guys.

"What is it you think I can do to help?"

"I wanted to get the three of us to sit down with Garrett – no James, no Victoria – to talk about the status of the band. We can't keep going on like this."

"And you want me there? Why?"

"You're impartial, yet you know the history. Maybe Tanya will listen if she hears the truth from someone with nothing to gain from it… I don't know, Edward. It was just a thought."

Edward considered it – it really wasn't a big deal, and she did have a point. He'd known them since they arrived in the area, and he'd seen them go through drummer after drummer and grow progressively more detached as a band. Maybe this would be a good thing for them.

"Okay, sure, Kate. If you think that'll help, sure."

Kate's demeanor instantly changed, and she was her normal, happy self once again. "Oh, Edward! Thank you so much! I really think it'll help. I'll ask Garrett to arrange a time and let you know." She rushed over to throw her arms around him. "Thank so, really. I knew I could count on you, Edward. You're the best."

Edward awkwardly hugged her back, amazed at the instantaneous change in her mood. "Sure Kate, like I said – if you think it'll help."

Edward glanced at the clock and realized his first lesson would be arriving at any moment. "I've got a lesson in three minutes, why don't I walk you out?" he suggested.

He felt noticeably less tense as he watched her walk out the front door. Turning to the giggling pair with their heads together at the register, Edward did his best to sound stern.

"What are you two giggling at?" He wasn't successful, he could hear the laughter in his own voice.

"Nothing…" Seth said.

"You…" Mike said.

And the two of them broke into giggles all over again. It was hard to pretend to be angry when two of your best friends were acting like twelve year olds, even when their laughter was at your expense.

"Seth, are you working here now? I don't remember hiring you…" He looked at Mike, who just raised one Dear Abby eyebrow and said nothing.

"Mike hired me… Kidding! Nope, Eric had something for me," Seth said with a smile that told Edward he hadn't minded the question. "He'll be here in a bit, until then Mike and I thought we'd make fun of you trying to keep Kate from scaring away the customers with her potty mouth."

Edward groaned as Mike burst out in fresh laughter. "Oh shit, you guys heard that? I was hoping the screeching was contained simply to the 'sister' part. Dammit! How many people were in the store?" Edward shoved his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Relax, it was just us." Mike had curbed his laughter, although his blue eyes were bright with humor. "What's her deal, anyway? Jealous?"

"Apparently. Although she does want me to help with the band. But she made a comment about Bella not allowing me to see my friends, and if I wasn't sure about the jealousy before, I am now."

"Well, it's about time, man. I thought she'd have to club you over the head and drag you away before you noticed…" Mike started laughing all over again. "I'm glad it hasn't come to that."

Seth began to laugh, too. "Me, too. Can you imagine the look on his face?"

"Okay, okay… Enough laughter at the clueless guy." He looked at Mike pointedly. "Don't you have a lesson or something?" And at Seth. "Don't you have a car or something to restore?"

"Not this morning, but here's your first piano lesson of the day." Mike indicated the teenage girl and her mother coming through the door. "Don't be a grouch, Edward. It'll give you frown lines."

"Bite me," he said with a laugh as he walked to greet his student and start his morning.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

The rest of the day meandered along at a snail's pace, and Edward was thrilled when his last lesson was over and his sullen, greasy-haired, teenager guitar hero left the store. He looked around, wondering when Seth had left. The kid really fit in with the rest of the group, Bella had been right about him. He and Mike had hit it off immediately, something he was pretty sure Bella had noticed, as well. In the back of his mind, he wondered if she hadn't hoped for that all along.

Jess and Eric looked up when he came out of the lesson area with a heaving sigh.

"Hendrix gone, boss?" Eric asked with a smirk. He knew damn well the kid had left, he walked right past the registers in front.

"Yep. I wish I could convince the kid that you must walk before you can run. He can hardly handle chord progressions, and he's got no patience for lessons."

"He's a teenager; they have no patience, Edward." Jess smiled at his frustration, and he couldn't help but smile back. It was nice to see her so happy.

"You're right. Teenagers – their hormones make them a little nuts, huh?"

"Yep," Jess agreed. "You heading out?"

"Yeah, I'll see you guys in the morning." He started to walk away when he heard Jess.

"Remember, I'm not in til late tomorrow. Furniture shopping in the morning."

Of course he remembered, it was something he thought of constantly. Jess and Tyler moving in together. They'd been dating for less time than he and Bella had been together. When he was alone and completely honest with himself, he admitted that he was jealous. That was what he wanted. Bella – in the same bed, the same kitchen, the same home. Pretending he didn't was wearing on him. Being there all the time, but not being able to call it home frustrated him. Edward was starting to realize that he wasn't nearly as patient as he'd thought.

He turned back to Jess. "Right, right… you're in late. I remember." He gave her a smile that he hoped looked less pained than it felt. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Completely ignoring the stairs to his own apartment, he went straight to the parking lot and got into his car. He needed the connection to Bella sooner rather than later and as he pulled out the lot and down the sundrenched road, he felt the pull to her grow stronger with each mile crossed. His eyes failed to appreciate the beauty of the late afternoon, his ears missed the sounds of the kids playing in the park as he drove by, his nose didn't notice the scent of the ocean as it grew stronger and stronger the closer he got to the beach house. All of his senses were wrapped in getting to Bella.

The short drive seemed to take longer than ever, but finally he pulled his Volvo right up behind her Camaro. Just looking at the hot little car got him all worked up again; there was something very sexual about a red convertible. His thoughts were still wandering down the same path when he walked up to the front door but got no answer from his knock. With a smile, he pulled out his shiny new key and let himself in.

He called out to Bella when he got inside and thought he heard her call out a greeting from her office, so he headed in that direction. As he walked through her office, he realized that this was the room in his visions, the music room where his children played piano with their mother. He stopped and looked around the room, mentally removing Bella's office furniture – it could work. The piano did take up a great part of the room, but put on a diagonal, it freed up the corners for comfortable chairs for listening and enjoying. Shelves would go right there, in that corner, he imagined. Shelves full of books.

So wrapped up in his imagery of the room, Edward didn't hear Bella as she called to him from the deck through the open French doors. When she was standing in the doorway, his head shot up and he looked at her blankly, wondering why she was standing there and not sitting at the piano.

With a mental shake, Edward drew himself back to the present and stared at her beautiful, confused eyes. With a smile, he drew her into his arms and buried his face in her hair. Inhaling deeply, he allowed the scent of her to relax him and remind him of what was important at the moment.

"You okay?" she asked softly as she ran her hand through his hair. "You look like you were a million miles away..."

"Yeah… I'm okay," he whispered into her neck. "Just lost in thought." Over and over he considered telling her about the visions, but he was more than worried about her reaction.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked sweetly, rocking their bodies back and forth to a tune only she could hear. "Something serious?"

"Hmm," he murmured against her skin. He let his hands drift down to her waist, resting there loosely while they rocked. "You… me… us…"

"Sounds serious," she said lightly, without concern. "What did you come up with?"

There were so many things he wanted to say.

_I love you… I want to marry you… I want to hold you forever..._

But his sense of self-preservation won out over his heart and he went with something safe instead. "I think we should go to Jacksonville together. I want to be there with you. I need to be there for you."

She pulled back just slightly so she could see his face, but didn't stop the rocking. It was hypnotic and relaxing, and he wondered if she even realized she was doing it.

"I'd really like that." She trailed her fingers gently down the side of his face, rubbing her fingers lightly against the scruff on his jaw. "I want you with me. I feel more… just more, I guess, when you're with me."

Simple words like that made his heart soar. "I feel more, too…" He forced himself to keep the rest of the conversation light, but it was impossible to keep the smile off his face. "Did you talk to your mom? I looked into flights, in case you wanted to fly…"

"Mom is beyond excited," she said with a dramatic eye roll. For all their conversations, they still had a lot to work out, apparently. "You want to fly? It's not that far of a drive…"

Edward laughed, capturing her fingers in his hand and kissing each fingertip separately. "My beautiful girl, you read my mind. I was so hoping you'd want to drive…"

"Oh, good!" Bella squealed with pleasure. "I've never actually taken her on a road trip, so a short one is probably a good start." Excitement shone from her dark eyes. "Do you think we could leave on Friday? I know it's short notice, but maybe once your lessons are over…"

"I'm already ahead of you… What if we left earlier, and aimed to get there around lunchtime? That would give you the whole afternoon and evening with your mom?" He already had plans for a romantic dinner, but he needed to get Renee's help first.

"Oh, Edward, really?" She looked like she was about to cry and he was worried for a moment he'd done something wrong. "You're sure you wouldn't mind?"

"Bella…" He took her face in his hands gently and kissed her softly. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." _So much for light conversation…_ "If you want to leave early on Friday, I'm fine with it."

She giggled, though she looked like she was fighting more tears. "Oh, I would love that!" She looked thoughtful for a moment before she spoke again. "When do you want to come home?"

"How about we drive home Monday? No rush, we can take our time, maybe stop and have some lunch in Savannah?"

"That sounds wonderful! Are you sure you're ok with that much time away from the store?" He could almost see her mentally calculating the hours away from work. He had to remind her that he owned the store. They could manage without him – they were a very capable group.

"Bella, it'll be fine, the store runs perfectly fine without me. Mike can handle anything."

She laughed with excitement and threw her arms around his neck. They stayed wrapped around each other until the excitement of the moment wound down. "We're going to have such a great weekend," she said.

"Mmm hmmm," he agreed, enjoying the feel of her, warm and soft, all around him.

"You hungry?" Bella asked after a bit, pulling back to look at his face. "Seth went for a run, but he said he'd be back for dinner."

"You don't want to go out?" Edward laughed. "Listen to us, being all domestic and talking about dinner."

Bella laughed, too. "Yup, that's us, domestic." She looked at the clock on her desk. "We can still go out, I can leave something for Seth… he's not useless in the kitchen."

A sound from the deck made Edward steer them toward the open French doors. Giggling, with their arms around each other, they poked their heads out the doors. A large shadow fell across the deck, followed by the smothered giggles of a particular blonde.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Edward asked with a laugh as Rose and Emmett stepped onto the deck.

"Nothing!" Emmett said quickly, but his excited face gave him away. Not to mention his wife was bursting at the seam with giggles.

"We wanted to tell that we think Paul found me a car!" Rose exclaimed happily.

"And you were going to sneak into the house to tell us that?" Bella asked with a chuckle.

"No, we were just going to come over, but Em saw you walk in and leave the door open, so he thought he'd sneak up on you both…" Rose laughed as Emmett turned to her in horrified shock.

"Rosie!"

"What? You were…"

"I was not, I was gonna… I was just… um… Fine, I was gonna sneak up on you both and scare the shit out of you." He put his hands up in surrender. "Sue me…"

"Oh, Em," Bella said affectionately. "You are seriously the big brother I never had." She walked over and hugged him around his middle, and he automatically hugged her right back. When she was done, she stepped back and crooked her finger for him to lean down closer to her.

Once he was closer to her mouth, she pulled on his ear and brought him down to her level. "I love ya, Em, but payback's a bitch." With that, she let go of his ear and lovingly caressed his cheek. "Who's hungry?"

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~ **

Sunday was spent making plans to drive to Jacksonville a week and a half later. Bella spent much of the afternoon on the phone with her mother – one of their many topics of discussion was the logistics of them staying with Renee and Phil versus staying at a hotel. Edward was in support of staying with her parents, simply because the proximity forced the conversations necessary to move forward.

However, Bella hadn't seen her mother in more than six months, and hadn't spent any quality time with her in nearly sixteen years. Perhaps having a place to escape to if emotions ran too high would be a benefit. In the end, they booked a hotel close by and kept in mind that they always had the option to cancel it if they wanted to.

Arranging his lessons schedule had been a little trickier. Meeting at the store Sunday morning, Mike had agreed to take some students who were able to switch their scheduled times. But there were other lessons that simply needed to be cancelled and made up at a later date. Edward decided not to worry about it – it would all work out in the end, he was sure of it. After talking to Mike about staff coverage for the weekend, he'd left the store and headed back to the beach house feeling lighter and looser and very much looking forward to their weekend away.

Talking to Bella about Kate's odd visit on Friday turned out to be easier than he thought. Edward knew that she trusted him, which made it possible to just tell her everything that happened without worrying she would take something he said or did the wrong way. Edward wasn't sure he'd ever had that with anyone before, that sense of complete trust. He wasn't sure how she really felt about his agreement to mediate the meeting between the band and the managers, but she didn't seem unhappy about it. He figured he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

The only thing still up in the air was Seth. Bella said he'd never actually given her any return flight information, so he could be going home at any time. She certainly didn't want him leaving the weekend they were going away. Judging from the happiness he'd seen on Seth's face the last few days, Edward didn't think he was going anywhere. That was something that would ease Bella's mind – knowing her best friend was happy and planning to stay. Edward made a mental note to ask Seth about it the next time he saw him. If Bella could be assured that he'd still be around when they got back, she'd be able to leave with peace of mind.

"Did Seth say when he'd be home?" Edward asked Bella later when she walked on the deck. In her hands she carried two chilled water bottles and handed him one when she reached his side. Edward grinned when, instead of choosing her own lounger, she chose to curl up in his lap. She cracked open her water and drank, and Edward watched, fascinated, as the muscles in her throat moved the water down. It was amazing that something so simple, something so normal, could entice him so much. Her skin beckoned, and he reached out to trail his index finger down the column of her throat, tracing a path down to her collar bone.

"Mmm, feels good." She closed her eyes and tipped her head back, allowing him better access to her neck. Access to which he took great advantage. He set his water to on the side table and trailed his wet fingers along the tendons of her neck down to her shoulder. "What were you asking?" she murmured.

"Just wondering when Seth was going to be home," Edward said quietly, running his fingers down her arm and across her stomach. Goosebumps raised on the skin of her stomach, causing her to shiver involuntarily. His eyes ventured up her body, and he watched with delight as her nipples hardened beneath her bikini top.

"Not til later. He's meeting Mike at The Lodge, I think." Edward watched the slow smile light up her face. "Mmm, do that again…" she murmured.

"Oh, really?" he asked, happy to think that maybe his suspicions were correct. "I guess he's not in any hurry to return to Forks, huh?"

"I never thought he was, honestly… or maybe that was just me getting my hopes up. He's happier here."

Edward picked up his water bottle and took a drink from it before allowing it to hover over Bella's stomach. Slowly a bead of condensation slid down the bottle, clung to the bottom for a moment before landing on her skin. Bella flinched as the cold water hit her warm flesh. Edward traced the path of the droplet as it ran down her stomach, slowing its pace as it approached the denim of her shorts. Goosebumps covered her skin all over again and she laughed at the sensation.

"Tickle?"

"Mmm, little bit. Feels good, though. "

"So… worries about Seth while we're gone?" Edward's index finger followed the path of the droplet, pulling the waistband of her shorts away from her stomach and popping the button out of its buttonhole. He looked up at her serene face – eyes still closed and head still tipped back against his shoulder – and desire grew warm and heavy inside him. All the pieces of his life fell into place with Bella in his lap.

"Wha? Seth? No, he'll be fine while we're gone…"

"Good, so we can head to Jacksonville without any worries." Slowly, he lowered the zipper of her shorts, spreading the denim apart with his hand and placing it gently on her lower abdomen.

"Why are we talking about Seth?" She put her free hand over his, pressing it against her. "Mmm, that feels nice."

"Nice?" Edward asked, pressing his hand lower until Bella's low murmur became a moan. "How's that feel?"

"Oh," she gasped. Her head shot up from its reclining position and her eyes locked on his in surprise. And desire – right there with the surprise of what he was doing was the desire for more. Edward gave her a wicked smile, thrilled with her reaction.

"Relax… enjoy," he urged, and with an additional movement of his hand, she gave a great shudder, dropped her head back and closed her eyes.

And there was no worry about being outside where prying eyes could see, where acute ears could hear. There was simply a man and a woman and the need to express through touch what couldn't be expressed through words.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - Opening lyrics from 'The Thief' by Brooke Fraser and Dan Wilson.

Hi and thanks for reading! You guys are the best readers anywhere! We passed 800 reviews with chapter 14, which is amazing since I never hoped to see that many in total! So, shorter chapters and we're back to weekly updates, but as a result, no review replies. I'm hoping you'd rather have the chapter. I still have a few chapters banked and my plan is to get one written each week.

Thanks to Katie (tanglingshadows) and Jen (JenGreen03) for pre-reading and for their constant support - I seriously don't know what I'd do without them. And special thanks to all my twitter buddies who re-tweet when I mention it. You guys are the best!

See ya next week!

~*~ Jen ~*~


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen – Precipice**_

_**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~<strong>

_Your warm whispers, out of the dark they carry my heart._

_._

"So, when are you leaving for Jacksonville?" Rose asked around a mouthful of brownie on Wednesday evening. "Are you nervous to see your mom?"

Bella took the tray of brownies away from Rose and tucked them away for dessert. "I'm nervous, yeah." She busied herself chopping vegetables while Rose pulled dishes and flatware to set the table. "Now that we're over that first hurdle, I feel like there are a thousand more just waiting for me to trip over. What if we can't talk through things? What if she isn't interested in a relationship anymore?"

Rose put the dishes down on the counter and faced Bella. "B… it sounds like she wants all that – why bother keeping tabs on you for years if she didn't? Why would she keep coming back, time after time, to only get your cold shoulder unless she truly cared?"

"I know… logically, I know. It's just hard to trust again." She looked up from the task at hand. "I want to trust her, but I'm so afraid to."

"This is one of those situations where you're not in any worse shape if you try than if you don't, you know?" Rose said sagely. "You never know, B… you may see things differently now that you're an adult."

"That's what Alice thinks, too." She put the knife down and took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter, I have to do this. I feel like I can't move forward with my life until I work this out with her. It's like I'm at a turning point."

"Honestly, when was the last time you had a reasonable conversation with her? When you were ten?" Rose stood before her, not allowing her to look away or hide. "You haven't dealt with this in more than fifteen years; you've lost your father, you're chin-deep in your first serious relationship – and don't give me any shit about Sam, that wasn't serious – and you're wondering if you can trust someone wholeheartedly… Of course you're at a turning point. Embrace your fear, it means you're living."

Bella merely blinked at Rose in astonishment. "Wow, Rose. That was, um… really deep."

"Yeah, that's me – I'm the Grand fucking Canyon," Rose said sarcastically. "Don't deflect. You gotta stop hiding and just deal with it. How can you move forward and trust anyone if you can't work out your trust issues with the first person who let you down?"

"I wasn't deflecting, it was deep, bitch," she said with a smile. "And you're right; I know you're right. I feel like I'm on the edge of a cliff, completely unwilling to turn back because I've come so damn far, but terrified to just leap."

"Well, I, for one, am thrilled to hear that you're unwilling to turn back. Cause then I'd have to slap you, and you know how I despise physical violence." Rose arched a brow at Bella's covered-up chuckle. "I see you hanging there, at the edge, afraid to leap. But you can't live like that. You deserve more. He deserves more. He deserves all of you. Any less of either of you is an insult to the other. This wise, old, married woman says so."

Bella laughed – only Rose could wrap up perfect advice around a threat of physical violence. She was also amazed at how much her friend saw and wondered if everyone realized that she held that last piece back. There were times Edward seemed like he was holding back, or waiting for something.

"So basically what you're saying is that I'm not fooling anyone and I'm an open book for anyone to read?" This was a foreign concept to Bella, who had always been told that she was hard to read.

"No, you're just not fooling me. Or Alice. And it's not that you're an open book, it's more that you're the answer to a question he doesn't even know he asked. And I'm pretty sure he's the answer to your question as well. It's easy to see how the two of you fit together, seamlessly, as if you were meant to be."

"Which is why I need to deal with my mom." Bella didn't feel right expressing her feelings for Edward to anyone other than him, so she didn't tell Rose that she fully agreed that they fit together. "You really are a wise, old, married woman, you know that?"

Rose gave her the eyebrow. "Watch it, Swan. I'm not that much older than you. Wiser? Yes."

Bella gave her a tight hug. "Thank you. For telling me like it is and supporting me. I don't know how I survived without you all these years."

"I don't know how you did, either," Rose said sharply, but contradicted her tone by wrapping her arms around Bella and squeezing her back. "I want the best – for both of you. And I think that's what you two are, the best for each other."

Emmett came barging through the kitchen door as they hugged. "Did you girls forget dinner? We've been waiting for like ten minutes out here for you to finish a salad… Seth said he's gonna just dig into the steak in a minute. Come on, Rose, I'm starvin'…"

"Em, you're always starving! But yeah, we'll be right out."

"Hurry up before the steak's all gone. You know neither of us cares about salad," Emmett said with a laugh before heading back outside.

Bella looked at Rose with a chuckle. "We'd better get out there before the two of them eat all the meat and leave us with vegetables."

"We can't have that!" Rose agreed as she picked up the dishes and brought them outside.

Bella lagged behind for a moment, taking a little extra time to gather the salad and toppings. She missed Edward; dinner wasn't the same without him, even though he was only a few minutes' drive away. He'd spent the last few nights at his apartment, working late at the store and catching up on paper work that he'd neglected for too long. Bella hoped that Mike, Eric or Jess hung out with him for a little while so he wasn't alone. That thought bothered her more than she cared to contemplate, considering that Edward's best friend and his wife were having dinner with her. It just didn't seem right. _He can do paperwork here… _And then it occurred to Bella what she was doing. Those thoughts were another, bigger step.

"B! You comin' or what?" Rose called through the door, and Bella put aside her serious thoughts to go enjoy dinner with her friends.

Conversation at dinner revolved around cars; it usually did whenever Seth and Rose were in the same space. Although Seth lovingly restored all makes and models, he did have his favorites, and he and Rose got into a heated discussion over difference in body types while Bella zoned out, watching the sun set.

"You okay, B?" Emmett asked as she once again failed to hold up her end of the conversation. "You seem out of it."

"Yeah, Em, I'm okay," she said with a smile, watching as his eyes crinkled up with a matching smile. "Just thinkin', that's all."

"About next weekend? You nervous?"

"Yeah, a bit. It's gonna be different, I'll say that. I'm not really sure what to expect." She laughed lightly at herself, she usually wasn't so nervous or dramatic about things. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Well, Rose told me a little bit – I hope that's all right?" He looked to her for confirmation and she smiled, because, of course, it was. "I can't imagine that she would have kept in contact with your dad all that time if she didn't want a relationship with you. Honestly, I can't imagine how she could have left… but that's me. Maybe she realized her mistake quickly, but the damage was already done?"

Bella felt the familiar ache in her heart when she thought of her mother leaving. This ache must have reflected on her face, because Emmett reacted immediately.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to make it worse."

"You didn't, Em. Trust me." She'd have to deal with it sooner or later, she knew that.

"I guess what I'm saying is you're in a place you've never been before… you're ready to hear her. And I'm glad Edward's going with you. I know he's glad he's going. He'd never forgive himself if you needed him and he wasn't there for you."

His words reflected the depth of the relationship he had with Edward. Bella knew his words to be fact – she felt their truth to her bones. It took a true friend to recognize it.

"I know, Em. And I'm glad he's coming with me. I don't think I'd be able to do it alone. He gives me a strength… I've never known it before." She looked at him sheepishly. "It sounds stupid, I don't know how better to explain it."

"It doesn't sound stupid." Emmett's eyes warmed with a gentle glow as he looked over at Rose and back to Bella. "It's the way it's supposed to be. You make each other stronger."

"How'd you get so wise?" Bella asked with a wink. "Rose rubbing off on you?"

His mouth lifted in a grin and a wicked light came to his eyes. "Yeah, something like that. Where's Edward, anyway? At the store?"

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah. He's got a lot of shit to catch up on, and get ahead of, before we leave for Florida. So he's been staying at his apartment. It sucks."

"He couldn't make it for dinner?"

"He had to move around some lessons, so some got switched to the evenings instead of being cancelled."

"Gotcha. Well, it's not forever… and you'll be attached at the hip for four days next weekend." He snickered evilly. "That's a good trial run to see if you can put up with each other."

Bella had never considered that. A trial run. It certainly wasn't living together, but it was a start.

"I never thought of it that way."

"No? I'll bet Edward has," Emmett said offhandedly as Rose pulled his attention back her car discussion with Seth.

_Oh my… has he?_

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

It was a warm, star-filled night – just perfect for a discussion with Charlie. Bella wandered out to the balcony but found that she couldn't quite concentrate. Every topic of conversation brought her thoughts back to Edward. She wondered what he was doing, if he was still awake or looking up at the sky at the stars at the exact moment. Did he have dinner alone or did one of his friends stick around to keep him company. Bella hoped he had some company; the thought of him being lonely caused an awful ache in her chest.

"I can do this, right, Dad?" she whispered up to the moon, pulling her robe around her a little tighter although the breeze was warm and soft. "I'll have Edward with me, so I won't be alone."

She paused for a moment to consider this. "I've never really been alone, though. You've always been there, right up until the end. Did I ever thank you for that, Dad? Probably not, but I'm hoping you know, now."

"Am I ready to be with him all the time? In theory, it scares me… It's too soon. But in reality, I miss him terribly when he's not here." She laughed quietly at herself. "I'm such a hypocrite. I don't _want_ him to go home. And I believe that he won't hurt me. So why can't I trust my own feelings? Ugh… I just don't know!"

She rested her head in her hands for a moment, giving in to the pity party going on in her head. In the quiet of the night, with just the soft sounds of the shore and the warm whisper of the breeze, she heard a noise at the door and whipped around, her hand at her throat.

There stood Edward – one hand on the door jamb, the other lost in his pocket – looking awkward and just a bit uncomfortable. Which was disturbing, given his normally easy, self-confident manner.

Before she could take a step, he was halfway across the balcony, his expression difficult to read with the light from the house behind him and only the moon to illuminate his face. As he came closer, Bella saw the stress on his face, the tired lines around his mouth, and without conscious thought her hand lifted to his face to ease them.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly as he stopped in front of her, both of his hands tucked away in his pockets. "Hey? Look at me," she said when he looked down at the ground. He pulled his eyes back up to hers. "What is it?"

"I can't do it," he said, tortured.

"Do what?" she asked, horror seeping into every crack and crevice of the shattering shell around her. _Oh, God, please no…_

"I can't spend another night there without you…" he whispered, as if it were the worst confession any one had ever made. He closed his eyes as his head dipped low.

"Oh, dear God…" Bella felt herself sag against the railing and she might have fallen over if Edward hadn't quickly realized and caught her in his arms.

"Bella, what is it? Are you all right?" he asked, cradling her tightly against his chest and rocking her gently.

"Jesus, don't ever scare me like that ever again." She gripped his waist, fisting her hands in his shirt as if she'd fall if she let go. "Do you even realize what you said?"

He was quiet for a moment, and Bella kept her face pressed to his chest, breathing in the smell of him, getting lost in the feel of him. She'd missed him terribly; she'd missed the smell, the feel, the solidity of him. When his body stiffened suddenly, she knew he'd realized what he'd said.

"Oh, my God, Bella… I'm sorry." He tucked his hand under her chin to lift her gaze to his. He whispered, "I'm so sorry, baby. I just missed you. I missed _this_… so much. I can't go another night without you."

Bella could feel her shell shatter a little more with his words. She realized that they mimicked her feelings so very much. "Then don't. Stay tonight… bring your work here tomorrow and stay, okay?" She reached up to ease the furrow between his eyebrows before running her fingertips along his cheek to trace along the stubble on his jaw. "I've missed you so much. It's been awful without you."

Some of the stress lifted from his face at her words and she was relieved to see him smile, even if it was a smile one. "You tired?" he asked wearily.

"Yeah, it's been quite a day." She stepped back and drew her hand down his arm until she reached his hand. Lacing their fingers together, she tugged him gently toward the French doors. "Come on… let's go to bed."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

"Yeah, Al, Monday." Bella paced the kitchen Friday afternoon, trying not to stress on the upcoming trip. "Probably late afternoon or evening, we're going to stop in Savannah for lunch."

Bella held the phone away from her ear as Alice squealed in delight. "Oh, Bella! I love Savannah! I wish we were going with you!"

Taking a deep, calming breath, Bella tried to relax. "We can always visit again when you and Jasper come down with Sophie." She found a pen and a notepad and started another list of things she'd need for the next weekend.

"We'd love that, B. Honestly, I think Jasper'd love it more than me. He misses the South living in D.C."

"I'm sure he does, Al," Bella said absently, jotting down one more thing she just couldn't forget to do. "We'll make plans after we get back, okay?"

"Well, that's why I was calling… We're going to be down the weekend after you get back, as long as that's not too much," Alice said all in a rush.

Bella looked at the calendar. "No, that's great, Al. It's perfect timing – we get back on Monday, so we have all week to catch up. Are you coming down Friday or Saturday?" She got her Sharpie out and began to mark her calendar as Alice began to speak.

"We're coming down Saturday, but we're staying all week this time. Mom and Dad are coming down, too. Can't miss Edward's birthday…"

The Sharpie paused mid-stroke at Alice's words. "Edward's birthday?" she gasped in horror. "Alice, when is Edward's birthday?" Bella desperately needed to sit down.

"The twentieth… don't tell me he didn't tell you! What was he going to do, just ignore the day altogether?" Alice's voice rose two octaves as she spoke. "Ugh, what is he thinking?"

After circling the twentieth on the calendar, Bella put her Sharpie away, grabbed her to-do list and walked into the living room to flop on the couch. "Maybe it's just not that big of a deal to him? I don't know, Alice. Maybe he doesn't want there to be any pressure on me."

"That must be it, B," Alice said. "He broke up with Kate before his birthday last year, so it wouldn't have been an issue with her."

"Okay, well it's two and a half weeks away, it'll be fine," Bella assured her, sounding more confident than she felt. She added _EDWARD'S BIRTHDAY_ to her list of things to take care of. "When are your parents coming down?"

"They're coming down with us, so we'll all be down on Saturday."

"Okay, have you mentioned this to Edward, or do you want me to tell him?"

"I mentioned that we were trying to arrange something, but didn't have dates or anything settled, so if you could share that with him. I'm sure I'll talk to him tomorrow, but in case I miss him…"

"Okay, he's on his way home from the store, so I'll tell him when he gets here." She rubbed her face to ease some of the stress she could feel in her forehead. "I think he's taking me out for dinner now, I'm not cooking…"

"Oh, Bella… I'm sorry to make you more stressed…"

"It's not your fault, Alice. There's just a lot to get done before next Friday." She sighed softly. "I'm sorry, Al… I don't mean to sound so bitchy. I'm really happy you guys are coming down, and a whole week is great news. Seth is looking forward to meeting Edward's family and I'm excited about you meeting him, too. He's making so many friends – it's wonderful."

She could hear the smile in Alice's voice. "I'm so happy for him, Bella."

"I know you are… and that's what makes you so special, Al. You don't even know him and you care. It's…" She was momentarily at a loss for words.

"It's what family does," Alice said softly and Bella teared up instantly.

"Yeah, Al… that's what it is. Thank you."

"Anytime, sweets. Now, you go get some dinner and have a drink – you sound like you need it."

"You ain't kidding, sister. Damn." Bella rubbed her eyes. A glass of wine sounded fabulous, but she was too exhausted to get up and pour herself one.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, Alice. Have a good night."

Bella lay on the couch until Edward got home a short while later. He knocked on the door, but used his key after a minute when she didn't answer the door. When he came through the door, he looked at her with concern written all over his face. He crossed the room quickly and knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He put his hand on her forehead, and Bella was so overwhelmed by his concern that her eyes welled up and the tears overflowed down her cheeks without any forewarning. Gently, Edward brushed the tears away. "Talk to me, baby."

"It's just been one of those days – I've got so much to do before we leave, and I'm nervous about things with my mother, and then…" She took a deep, shuddering breath. "Then Alice calls and says they'll all be down the weekend after we get back. Which is great, it really is. I miss her so much, and Sophie… I miss Sophie."

Edward stroked his thumbs over her cheeks. "That doesn't sound so bad, I know Alice and Sophie miss you, too, sweetheart."

"Alice said they're all staying for the week… the whole family, Edward. Do you know why?"

"No… wait… oh, shit. Of course, they're all coming down for my birthday, aren't they? That's what got you stressing? Baby, please don't stress about my birthday."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly. "I hated not knowing something so important was coming up."

"It just didn't occur to me, I swear. It's not something I think about, I'm not into big celebrations of the day or anything. Some years, I even forget myself." He lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. "I'm sorry not knowing upset you. I would never have purposely kept it a secret. Promise."

"Okay… at least I have a couple weeks' notice. You are very lucky that I'm not finding out a couple of days beforehand."

Edward chuckled remorsefully. "I'm sorry, I truly am. Let me make it up to you." He smiled when she looked up with interest at that comment. "It's Friday, that means piano lesson day. Why don't we head over to my parents' house for your lesson, and maybe get something to eat?"

"I have a better idea." Bella's stomach growled as she spoke. "Feed me first, and ply me with wine…" She stopped as Edward laughed. "What? It's been a long day. Anyway, ply me with wine and then take me to your parents' house where you can play for me."

"Whatever you want," he said with a wink, helping her rise from the couch.

"Okay, good. Give me five minutes to clean up and we can go." She turned to head upstairs when Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his arms. "What…"

"No kiss?" he asked before lowering his head to capture her mouth in a searing kiss. Bella fisted her hands in his shirt as he sank his fingers into her hair, holding her still by the base of her head as he sucked and licked at her mouth, thrusting his tongue inside to meet hers.

Bella's bones turned liquid, and she grabbed hold of his arms for support as he angled her head slightly and slid deeper into her mouth, her desire flaring instantly. She groaned when he sucked her tongue into his mouth and gripped her hair just a little harder than before. Her growling stomach decided to make itself known again, and Edward slowly released her mouth and loosened his grip on her head.

"Jesus. Okay, food first, that… that second. Good Lord, woman, the things you do to me." He dropped his head so their foreheads were touching and inhaled deeply. When he opened his eyes, they were dark green and fiery with need. "Go change quickly. Please."

Bella dragged herself away and up the stairs to run a brush through her hair, brush her teeth and change from her shorts and tee shirt into a sundress. With the memory of Edward's stormy eyes pushing her to hurry, she grabbed her sandals and was heading back down the stairs within five minutes.

He was standing in profile at the door to her office – tall, strong and so handsome. Something had drawn his attention to the room again, as it had earlier in the week. Bella took a moment to just watch him, one arm braced against the door jamb as he ran the other through his hair. He seemed pensive, a complete turn-around from the mood she'd left him in moments earlier. With a heaving sigh that lifted his shoulders, he turned from the room and returned to the stairs.

"You okay?" Bella asked as she grabbed her purse off the table by the door. "Anything wrong in the office?"

"Yeah, no, I'm fine… just imagining."

"Oh, yeah? What are you imagining?" she asked as they walked out to the car.

He paused for a moment, looking at her intensely as if making a decision and then said, "That room would make a great music room…"

"You think?" The thought had never occurred to Bella before; it seemed perfect for an office when she moved in. She handed her keys to Edward as he helped her into the car. "Why don't you drive and tell me about what you pictured."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

"I don't think a lesson would be a good idea now," Bella said two hours later as they drove to Edward's parents' house. She wasn't drunk by any means, but happy and relaxed after having that glass of wine she'd been longing for earlier in the day. And then a couple of refills. "I'm feeling very slow right now. I'm all molasses-y."

"You're 'molasses-y'?" Edward chuckled. "Is that a technical term?"

"Yes, Mr. Smarty Pants, it's a technical term that means all slow and lazy and yummy."

"Yummy?"

"Yes, yummy. I'm not all stressed out like I was before. I don't feel like I'm going to claw my own skin off from the stress."

"You're very descriptive when you're tipsy, baby," Edward noted with a smile. "Yummy and molasses-y sound very good. Clawing off skin sounds bad, so let's leave that one out for now."

"I'm very good with words Edward, I write for a living, remember? I can't help it if sometimes the made-up ones fit the situation better…"

"Point taken; you are very good with words, even made-up ones." He glanced over at her before returning his gaze to the dark road. "Why don't you try to explain how yummy feels right now?"

"Mmm, it's warm and cozy, comfortable but not sleepy. Relaxed enough that I can feel my own heartbeat, but aware enough that every exposed inch of skin feels electrified. Yummy is hot and syrup-y, like a slow, sensuous dance where your limbs are wrapped around your partner's and it's hard to tell where one body stops and the other starts."

"Yummy is imagining parking in a dark secluded spot and crawling into your lap, peeling every inch of clothing off you until you're naked underneath me and then sinking down over you, fucking you so hard, my hands pulling on your hair and my mouth open against your neck, riding you until you come inside me."

'Jesus fucking Christ, Bella," Edward swore harshly as he pulled up the driveway of his parents' house. "Baby, you can't say shit like that when a man's driving. I'll crash the car… after I come in my pants."

"Oh, please don't waste it," she said as she moved from the front seat to the back. "Come back here and I'll show you what yummy feels like."

Lightening fast, Edward leaped from the front to the back. Bella absently thanked the powers that be for the lack of neighbors; the houses were farther apart this far up the beach. There was only a little, tiny part of her that even cared, though. Most of her was simply focused on showing Edward how wonderful yummy could feel.

Once he was in the back, she crawled into his lap to suck at his lower lip, lick and suck on his tongue, thrust her tongue into his mouth to taste him, feel him. She rose up on her knees, rubbing herself up against his erection and almost sank down immediately; the need for him came in a rush of painful desire. As they kissed, she worked buttons out of buttonholes and he worked zippers down. Her dress came off over her head quickly – quicker than his shirt as she struggled to remove it from his pants. And they needed to go, too. Edward helped by leaning his hips forward, which pressed them even closer together. Bella rested her head on his shoulder as she moaned.

"Fuck… pants off." She helped by licking at his nipples, pulling his shirt off his arms, finally, and dropping it to the floor. Edward lifted her up again and shifted his hips to shimmy out of his jeans and boxers, and Bella was rewarded with nothing but skin when she sank back down on his lap. "Oh, that's so much better… now…" She began to rub herself up and down against him. "oh, god… now isn't this yummy?" she whispered directly into his ear.

"Fuck yes," he groaned. "But why are you still wearing these?" He hooked his pinkies in her panties, the only barrier between then. "These need to come off," he said hotly.

Bella nearly came at his tone – it was so commanding. This was hands-down the hottest sex they had ever had; she was constantly surprised by the many sides of both of them. "So, take them off."

Edward cocked an eyebrow at her, as if calculating the ripping factor. Bella didn't think the panties would tear easily, so she rose to her knees and shook her bottom lightly, encouraging him to slide them down. When he'd reached her thighs, she stood up and let them fall the ground. Proudly naked, she looked at him and asked, "Better?"

"Perfect. Now come here and fuck me." Reaching out, he offered his hand gallantly for Bella to use as she climbed back onto his lap. And just as she'd described earlier, she crawled into his lap, sank over him and grabbed hold of his hair as she began to fuck him, hard. She whispered fervently in his ear while she rode him, yummy things about how delicious he was and how wonderful he made her feel and how perfectly they fit together.

She opened her mouth on his neck, biting and sucking as Edward clenched his hands in her hair, holding her face to him. When she thought she'd lose her mind from the pleasure, Edward began thrusting upward as she sank downward, and all conscious thought was gone.

"I'm going to come," she said against his neck with a shudder. "Fuck…. come inside me."

"I'm gonna…" he growled into her ear. "Fuck, Bella… yesssss."

She lifted and slammed down hard as she came, rubbing against him as her body shook and jerked. Edward thrust up twice more before gritting his teeth and growling through them, his body shaking with the force of his orgasm. Bella collapsed against him, shuddering from the aftershocks.

When conscious thought returned, Bella was resting her head on Edward's shoulder as he stroked her back lightly. She began to giggle.

"Was that yummy enough for you?"

Edward just started to laugh. "You are spectacular. Every time I think I've seen it all, you show me another side of you."

"I could say the same for you, Mr. Cullen. That was amazing." She began to really laugh. Gone were all the things she was worried about. "But you have to do me one favor?"

"What's that, sweetheart?"

She smiled at the endearment. "Don't ever let Seth know we defiled his baby. He'll kill me."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - Opening lyrics from 'Warm Whispers' by Missy Higgins.

So, um... yeah. That was dirtier than you're used to. Hope it was okay. :) Thanks to tanglingshadows and JenGreen03 for saying go for it. K - the yummy was for you!

Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are really just awesome. See ya next week.

~*~ Jen ~*~


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen – Baby Steps**_

_**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~<strong>

_You're the one thing that I'm missing here – with you beside me I no longer fear._

_._

The two weeks before the trip to Jacksonville were torturous for Edward. After finally making a decision about their trip, he knew he needed to spend some extra time at the store catching up on long-neglected paperwork and at his apartment doing mundane things like paying bills and doing laundry, grocery shopping and cleaning. Staying late taking care of paperwork at the store, while mind-numbingly tedious, was tolerable because he had the company of one of his friends for at least part of the time.

Staying at his apartment alone, however, became more unbearable as each day passed, until Wednesday night when he'd been organizing bills and eating another pizza he'd had delivered. Realizing he had some bills from the store mixed in with his personal bills, he grabbed his keys and went downstairs to file them in his office.

Once inside the store, he surveyed the darkened space. It was so different without any staff or customers; as if the life of the people in the store brought life to the store itself. It seemed lonely, which only amplified the feeling Edward was carrying around inside himself. He didn't like the feeling at all. Edward wasn't used to being lonely; even when he was alone he'd always been perfectly content with his own company. Now, he knew that there was something missing. She was a few miles away, taking care of her own details before their trip.

After putting the bills in his office, Edward stopped at the old upright piano in the lesson area. All at once, the vision slammed into him again, and he was seated at his baby grand, with the flickering light of candles all around him. The aching loneliness and sense of loss were overwhelming as he played Bella's song to an empty house.

He shook his head, and the vision dissipated like fog, leaving him alone with the old upright piano. It was too much for Edward to take and the need to see Bella – to hold her, to touch her – became more important than breathing to him. Without returning to his apartment, he walked out the back door to his car with no conscious thought of what he was doing and before he knew it, he was standing on Bella's front step.

The lights were out on the first floor, but from the driveway he could see the light in her bedroom was still lit. Edward knocked quietly, but he assumed she couldn't hear him from upstairs and used his key to let himself in. Not wanting to frighten her, he called her name softly as he walked up the stairs but was surprised to find her bedroom empty. A quick glance at the French doors gave him his answer.

He crossed the room to the open doors, to hear her murmuring quietly then laugh without any humor at all in her voice. When he reached the doors, he heard her nearly growl, "Ugh… I just don't know!" His heart fell with her words, fearing the worst. He jammed his hand through his hair before hiding it in his pocket to cover up some of his discomfort.

He must have made some sound as she turned with a gasp, her hand at her throat in fright. That look was replaced quickly when she saw him, and he realized he probably looked as bad as he felt because her face radiated concern. He crossed the balcony quickly, desperate to be near her.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly as he stopped in front of her, both of his hands tucked away in his pockets. "Hey? Look at me," she said when he looked down at the ground. He pulled his eyes back up to hers. "What is it?"

"I can't do it," he said, tortured. Three days without her by his side, in his bed, was just too much.

"Do what?" she asked, the look of concern replaced with horror on her delicate face.

"I can't spend another night there without you…" he whispered, embarrassed at his neediness. He closed his eyes as his head dipped low.

"Oh, dear God…" Bella started to sag against the railing, and Edward quickly gathered her in his arms.

"Bella, what is it? Are you all right?" he asked, cradling her tightly against his chest and rocking her gently.

"Jesus, don't ever scare me like that ever again." Her hands were clawing at his waist, fisting in his shirt as if she were afraid to let go. "Do you even realize what you said?"

He thought quickly as Bella kept her face pressed to his chest. It didn't take him long to recall his words. "Oh, my God, Bella… I'm sorry." He tucked his hand under her chin to lift her gaze to his. He whispered, "I'm so sorry, baby. I just missed you. I missed _this_… so much. I can't do another night without you."

Bella relaxed considerably against him. "Then don't. Stay tonight… bring your work here tomorrow and stay, okay?" She reached up to ease the furrow between his eyebrows before running her fingertips along his cheek to trace along the stubble on his jaw. "I've missed you so much. It's been awful without you."

Edward felt some of the stress ease at her words, and he gave her a gentle, weary smile. "You tired?"

"Yeah, it's been quite a day." Lacing their fingers together, she tugged him gently toward the French doors. "Come on… let's go to bed."

It was the best night's sleep Edward had had in days.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

By Friday afternoon, Bella was a stressed-out mess. Edward knew that between his sister and his own lack of concern for his own birthday, additional pressures were only causing her more distress. Determined to ease some of her worries, he took her to out so that she could relax and unwind a little. Her stress was his stress – he could literally feel it coming off her body, and he needed to make her feel better. Little did he know that once plied with wine – as she'd asked – she'd made them both feel much more than 'better'.

She'd managed to surprise him with her dirty talk, arousing him to the point of distraction as he steered her car into the driveway. As he pulled up beside the darkened house, his only coherent thought had been gratitude for the lack of light and the lack of neighbors. And for Bella's naughty mouth, of course. That was a side of Bella he hadn't seen before, and Edward decided he really, really liked it. He was constantly delighted at discovering new things about her and watching their relationship grow to yet another level.

Relaxed and happy, Edward helped Bella to the house – smugly acknowledging his part in her inability to walk properly after their little romp in the car. _Yummy, indeed…_ He chuckled again, and Bella lifted an eyebrow.

"Something amusing, Cullen?"

"Having a hard time walking a straight line, _Swan_?" It took all his concentration to keep a straight face as mock indignation flashed across her features before she broke out in fresh giggles.

"Shut up."

"Shutting up."

Bella had decided piano lessons were a good idea after all, but first she retreated to the restroom to freshen up. Edward walked over to his piano, trailing his fingers over the shiny, black surface lovingly, thinking about the vision he'd had twice already – the one where he was alone. He circled the piano, stopping at the far end and closed his eyes against the images in his head.

As he opened them, the vision before him stopped him short. On the bench sat Bella with a newborn child in her arms. Tufts of auburn hair peeked out from underneath the tiny pink cap on her head, and her delicate face was relaxed in slumber. He watched Bella's lips move as she whispered a lullaby to their oldest child during what was surely her introduction to their piano.

Like smoke, the images shifted and faded until Edward was simply looking at the piano bench, standing alone in the great room of his parents' house. In an instant, the fear that had been hovering in the wings of his subconscious disappeared. Visions of his Bella holding their child told him all he needed to know about his happily ever after. If he had to suffer along the way to get there, then he'd do so, and happily.

Sensing her near, Edward looked up to see Bella watching him with a curious look on her face. He knew sooner or later he was going to have to try and explain these visions to her, but he was worried she'd misunderstand, or worse – not believe him at all. So instead, he deflected.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she crossed the room to stand beside him. She ran a hand through the hair at his nape, gently scratching just the way he liked her to.

"Nothing, just thinking…" He rested his hands on her waist, drawing her closer and resting his forehead against hers. "Thinking how perfectly beautiful you look sitting on that bench."

Bella giggled. "I'm not even sitting there…" She reached down and tugged one of his hands. "Come on, it's time for my lesson, Mr. Cullen."

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a wink, walking with her to the piano bench. She really was a natural, her slender fingers finding the scales easily. As she began, he whispered in her ear, "See? Perfectly beautiful."

She turned to him with a stunning smile, one that held no shadows or uncertainty, and Edward felt whole. "Thank you," she said simply.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

After that dreadful Wednesday from Hell, it became habit for Edward to put in extra hours during the day; but at the end of the day, he'd gather up his paperwork, throw it in with his laptop and head to Bella's house. He never acknowledged that he was staying there almost every night, and until they returned from their trip to Florida, he wasn't going to. Bella had too much on her mind to worry about focusing on living together. Edward knew he was ready for it to be official. He was almost sure that she was, as well. He just wasn't sure if she realized she was ready.

There were times he wasn't sure if she even realized the huge steps she'd taken in the last two months. Her need to have him close was just as strong as his. She'd called her mother, opening up the channels of communication for reconciliation with her. She even started referring to her house as 'home' ever so often, asking Edward when he'd be home or suggesting they 'head home'. Edward never reacted outwardly, afraid to bring it to her attention and have her become self-conscious or feel the need to watch her words. But each time she said it, a small thrill ran through him. These thrills weaved together inside him like musical notes, composing a more beautiful symphony with each sound.

By Thursday afternoon, Edward felt like he'd done as much pre-planning as he could. At that point, if he'd missed anything, it would either resolve itself or stay missed. All of his lessons were rescheduled with Mike, given earlier in the week already or cancelled altogether. The hotel was booked for the entire weekend, the route to Jacksonville had been mapped out on the navigation system, and the weather forecast looked spectacular. As he went over last minute details with Mike, he felt his remaining anxiety drain out of him and the excitement start to build.

"Everything's been paid and filed in my office, so there should be no bills for you to worry about," he said to Mike toward the end of the day. "There's a delivery coming tomorrow, and Eric's got a bead on something for Saturday, but other than that, there's really nothing going on this weekend. It should be quiet for you guys."

"We'll manage, don't worry. Seth said he can cover working the front of the store if we need help; he's got experience with that kind of thing and picks up on shit quickly."

Edward was surprised. "Yeah? I didn't know that." He nodded in agreement. "That's great, though. You guys can always use another set of hands and it'll keep him from being alone. I know Bella's concerned about leaving for the weekend when he just got here."

"He's fine; he's been here for weeks and he's not as fragile as she thinks. He just needed the right support." Mike looked thoughtful as he spoke. "It's hard when you don't fit the role that's been assigned to you."

"I can only imagine, man." Edward saw something new, something different in his friend, and it was wonderful. "I'm glad he's here now, amongst friends who appreciate him for who he truly is."

"Yeah, me too," Mike said with a genuine smile.

"I thought you might," Edward said quietly. "Bella had hopes…"

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Baby steps, Edward, baby steps. Remember, you have to walk before you can run."

"Oh, but Dear Abby, once you're free to run… there's nothing like it in the world," he said affectionately.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

"I'm sorry!" Alice shrieked through the phone as he packed the last of his things Thursday evening. "How was I to know you hadn't told her about your birthday, Edward?"

Edward sighed before sitting down on his bed. "It's not a big deal, Alice. I just didn't want to add more stress to her life and make her feel obligated to do something for me. That's just not me, you know that." He ran a hand through his hair. "Plus, birthdays are not a big deal to me."

"But did it occur to you that she'd _want_ to celebrate it? That it might be a big deal to her?"

It honestly hadn't. Bella wasn't really the huge-birthday-celebration type of person. "No, Al… it honestly didn't occur to me. But I get your point. I took the option away from her and I shouldn't have."

"No, you shouldn't have," she scolded him. "But you're right – she's not the huge celebration type. However, she doesn't like surprises."

"You're right, she doesn't like surprises." He got back up and continued to pack. "So, what's the plan? When are you all arriving?"

"We'll all be down on Saturday. Mom and Dad are driving down here on Friday night, and then we'll all head down together." She paused as if consulting a calendar. "I guess we'll all be there around two or so."

"Okay, that sounds fine."

"Bella says you're stopping in Savannah for lunch before coming home?" Alice sounded wistful and excited all at the same time. "I wish I was coming with you, I love Savannah."

"Maybe next time, Alice. I'm sure we'll be visiting again – you and Jasper will have to plan a weekend to go with us."

Edward could almost see her bouncing up and down. "Oh, we will! Let's talk about it next week, okay?"

"Sounds good, Al. Listen, I have to finish packing and then head to Bella's. We're leaving early in the morning. I'll talk to you tomorrow or over the weekend, okay?"

"You got it, talk to you later!"

Edward finished packing his things, including his laptop since he was helping Bella for this festival. Tyler had some kind of scheduling conflict that put him too far north to help out in Jacksonville, so Edward had offered up his services. Ben had agreed to let him be a guest blogger for the weekend and get by-line credit with Bella for the piece on the festival. He didn't really care about all that, he was just happy to help out and work with Bella over the weekend.

Once he had all of his things packed, he looked around his apartment. It looked lonely and unlived-in, with no papers on the tables and no clothes lying around. He spied his favorite guitar in the corner and on a whim, picked it up and began to strum the strings. Quickly, the notes became Bella's song, the music flowing through his veins and infusing him with peace. Making a decision, he carefully placed the guitar in its case and put it with the rest of his things. He imagined sitting on the beach and playing for Bella, telling her that he loved her, finally. He wondered if he had the nerve to do it or if something else would hold him back.

Sighing at that train of thought, he checked the apartment to ensure all the lights were out and brought his things down to his car. The store was closed, so he made sure to lock the back doors properly before driving over to Bella's house. The sun was low in the sky, casting its orange and purple glow above the horizon and a sense of homecoming settled over Edward. His heart felt the pull to her grow stronger as his car drove him closer until it was settled in the driveway next to hers. _Where it belongs…_

Clumsily, he carried his things to the front doors, where Bella was waiting with a smirk. "You need some help with all that? We're only going away for the weekend, you don't need all – oh, Edward, you brought your guitar!" she exclaimed, bringing her hands to her face. "I'm so happy you're bringing it, you must be a mind-reader."

"Hardly," he said with a chuckle. "It was just sitting there, all alone in my empty apartment, so I thought it would be nice to have it, maybe I can play for you…"

"I'd love that," she said quietly, her beautiful cheeks growing pink. "Did you eat?"

"Nope, just closed the store, packed up and came over – did you?" he asked as he put his things down inside the living room.

"No, I was waiting for you… come sit down, I'll bring it out," she said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Edward noticed that the table was already set for two, and he wondered where Seth was. Instead of sitting down, he followed Bella into the kitchen where she was plating pasta. Careful not to startle her, he took the plate from her hands, leaned down and brushed his lips softly across hers.

"Hi," he said with a smile. "That's better. Now, let me help, okay?" She smiled in agreement and he took both plates out the table. Behind him, Bella brought the salad and wine.

"This smells delicious… thank you so much for being so thoughtful," he said sincerely as they sat down to eat. "I'm absolutely starving."

Bella blushed even harder at his words. "You're welcome, Edward. It's nice to have someone to cook for… someone who appreciates it. Please, eat."

The first bite was heaven – tomato and garlic and spices – and reminded Edward of his mother's home-cooked meals. He thought absently that he really should learn how to cook things other than meat on a grill – perhaps Bella would teach him.

"This is delicious, Bella. My mouth is so grateful right now."

She giggled. "I'm glad you like it. It's one of Grandma Swan's recipes. I didn't see her that much growing up, but whenever I did, she was always cooking."

"It's fantastic, truly," he said with a mouthful of food. "I'm so happy Emmett's not here, because he'd be knocking us over to get more."

Bella giggled even harder, putting down her fork and picking up her wine glass. She played with it rather than drink from it and Edward was fascinated with her hands. So much talent lay within those two hands.

"Well, I'll make sure to make extra for Emmett the next time we have them over." She finally took a sip of her wine, and then placed her glass back on the table to continue eating. "Maybe I can make it for dinner for your birthday?"

Edward's eyes shot up to hers as her words shot straight through to his heart and warmed him from within. "I'd love that," he said simply, infusing as much emotion he could into those three words.

"Good, then consider it done," she said with a warm and happy smile.

Dinner continued until Edward was stuffed nearly to the point of discomfort. He escorted Bella to her favorite lounger on the deck while he made quick work of the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. He loved times like these, when he could close his eyes and imagine his future, his beautiful wife resting on the deck, his children sitting with her and telling her about their day, or sitting with him and making plans for the next. He thought about the different visions he'd been having lately and was suddenly grateful beyond measure for whatever force allowed him these glimpses of his future. For days he'd struggled with the solitary vision of himself at the piano, terrified at the loneliness that he felt. If he could only focus on the knowledge, the certainty that one day he'd hold his children, that he'd watch his Bella sing to those children – then he knew he could face anything that life threw at him. If he held strong in his faith that she was his future, he could handle anything.

With these thoughts in his mind, he quickly finished up his work and followed his heart out to the deck where his world sat, reclining in her favorite lounger. She was stunning, as always, with her eyes closed and her head tilted back to catch the soft breeze off the water. Her lips were pulled up in a gentle smile, as if a happy thought had placed itself right in the forefront of her mind. Her delicate hands were crossed over her abdomen and suddenly, the light shifted and the intensity of the sunlight caused Edward to close his eyes. When he opened them, the vision in front of him nearly brought him to his knees.

There was Bella, reclined in her favorite lounger, with the same gentle smile on her lips and the same delicate tilt to her head. However, her head was tilted to absorb the warming sunshine and her hands were folded over her very rounded abdomen – one hand every so often rubbing over the bump that was their child. His eyes shot from her hands to her face; the serene smile there letting him know how happy she was with their upcoming arrival.

"Edward?"

He blinked his eyes and the sunlight was gone, replaced by the soft glow of twilight all around them. Bella's hands once again rested on her flat abdomen and for a moment, Edward was bereft at the loss. But then he raised his eyes to hers and saw the serenity there, the peace and the happiness, and he was content for the moment.

"Hi, beautiful girl."

"You okay? You looked a million miles away again."

He smiled at the irony of her statement. _No, my love, I was right here, only a few years in the future. _"Just thinking about how beautiful you look sitting there." It wasn't a lie.

She smiled. "Why don't you join me?" she said, patting the lounger next to her.

"I have a better idea," he said, walking over and scooping her up. "Come sit with me." He settled her on his lap on the lounger. "That's better."

She stroked her fingers down his cheek. "Yes, much better," she said softly. "You know this is my favorite spot."

"Mine, too." He lifted the hand she wasn't touching his face with and reverently traced the shape of her fingers. These fingers would hold their children. "Are you nervous?"

She trailed her fingers into the hair behind his ear. "A little, I guess. We've been talking all week, so that makes things easier." She seemed to focus on twirling a lock of hair around and around for a minute or so and Edward could tell she was forming the words. "I think we're still dancing around the biggest issues, and it's probably best to deal with those face to face. So… while it seems like we're making headway, I'm afraid it's all going to blow up in my face. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, sweetheart, it does." He outlined the shape of her fingernails, pale pink and freshly manicured for the weekend. "But you've come so far, why do you think it'll blow up? You'll handle it – you both will. You can't go backwards from here; all you can do is move forward."

"Mmm, you're right. I'm just nervous. It's easy to talk on the phone." She gazed up at him, her eyes at once full of apprehension and resolve. "It'll be harder in person. I'm glad I'll have you."

"You have me, Bella."

"I know. You make things better," she said, her eyes softening with her heartfelt words. Edward felt his cheeks heat – so rarely was he taken off guard, but she managed to do so, and often.

"Thank you… you make things better, too," he said before placing a soft kiss upon her lips.

"Are you nervous?" she asked him with a teasing smile.

"A little bit, honestly." He laughed just thinking about it. "I feel like I've already got the okay from your father, as weird as that sounds… but I'd like approval from your mom, as well."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll approve. She's very artsy, very right-brain thinking. She'll love that you're a musician, while her parental side will approve of your stability. I'm pretty sure she'll be grateful you come from a happy family, although she may be jealous – that might not be the right word, but it'll do for now – of the long and happy marriage your parents have had. But then again, she and Phil have been married for a long time, so… I don't know." She laughed at her own rambling. "She says she just wants to see me happy, and you make me happy. That should be enough for her."

"Thank you," he said quietly. And because he couldn't contain the feelings running through him at her words, he kissed her again. He placed both of his hands on the sides of her face so he could gaze into the depths of her eyes, trying to say without words what he was feeling. When he couldn't bear it any longer, he dipped his head and placed his lips upon hers, sucked her lower one between his and tasted the sweetness of her. This taste only fueled his need for her, and the gentle hands on her face smoothed back over her skin and into her hair, where they sank in and held on tightly. He tipped her head to one side to deepen the kiss and groaned when he felt Bella's hands grip his hair tightly. She knew what that did to him – and when she pulled he grunted, opened his mouth and thrust his tongue inside, seeking hers.

Quickly, what had begun as an emotional need became a physical one. Edward deftly turned Bella around on his lap, pulling her to straddle him on the lounger. From there, Bella took over, lifting up onto her knees to press her lovely body all over his. She ran her hands from his hair to his face, holding it lovingly while she kissed him, back to his hair to anchor him while she ravaged his mouth.

Edward planted his hands on her bottom and gripped it tightly as he stood up from the lounger. Bella instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and squealed when he stood and began walking toward the house. He used their bodies to push closed the French doors, pressing Bella's back up against the panes as he kissed her again. She bucked against him with a moan, pulling back from his mouth to murmur, "Upstairs, please…"

Edward had settled his mouth on her neck, sucking and biting a path down to the base of her throat. He hummed at her words, chuckling against her skin when she bucked against him again.

"Are you impatient, baby?" he whispered in her ear, loving the urgency he could feel in her. It fed the flames within him, fanning them from embers to a bonfire in moments.

"Yes," she moaned, her voice almost a growl. "You make me impatient, you make me needy…"

Desire surged within him. "I want you impatient, Bella." His voice was a hot whisper by her ear. "I love when you're needy."

She pulled his head away from her throat, her dark eyes almost black with desire. "Now you've got me how you want me… what are you going to do with me?" She closed her eyes and leaned into his neck, latching on to the skin underneath his jaw and sucking hard. Between her words and her hot little mouth, Edward saw stars.

His hands gripped her bottom once very tightly before allowing her to slide down his body. He kept his grip tight on her, holding her close so that there was no space between them. He pulled her mouth away from his neck, staring into her eyes. "Upstairs, now." He barely recognized his own voice. Bella's eyes glazed over at his words, and she broke out in a serene smile.

"Mmm… say that again," she muttered hoarsely. Her hands roamed low, unbuttoning his jeans almost unconsciously. Edward's desire had reached a breaking point. He all but growled.

"Upstairs, now."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

It was still dark when they packed up the car the next morning. Edward could tell that Bella was trying very hard not to whine, but she was not a morning person. She handed over her keys with a grunt and settled into the passenger seat with a sweatshirt and a pillow.

"Does this remind you of anything?" Edward asked as he pulled out of her driveway. Remember the morning we drove over to my parents?"

She smiled in response then promptly yawned into her pillow. Edward bit back a chuckle.

"If I promise to stop for lattés, will you talk to me?"

"Mmm hmmm…" Bella murmured sleepily, snuggling into her pillow.

Giving up, Edward sighed and let her nap. As he headed west toward the interstate, he thought of what the day would bring them.

A little more than an hour later, he pulled into a rest stop to get coffee. Bella woke up as he cut the engine, and he reassured her he'd be back quickly with her latté. She wound up following him inside to use the restroom, and when she came out, she looked fresher and more awake than when she'd walked in.

Bella's eyes lit up at the coffee cup in his hand, and she hurried to relieve him of his burden. He managed a warning just in time.

"Careful, it's hot," he said as she brought the cup to her lips.

With a pout, she pulled it away and popped the travel top off before blowing on the steaming liquid. After a few moments, she deemed it acceptably cooled and took a sip. The resulting moan was nearly pornographic in the pleasure it conveyed, and Edward quickly ushered a satisfied Bella back out to the car.

"Do you want to drive now?" He asked as they drank their coffee.

"Yeah, how about I take the next leg, until we stop again?" she offered in between sips and moans. "Do you want to leave the top up or put it down?"

"Will you be warm enough if we put it down?" When she nodded, he said, "Okay, then let's put it down. You about ready?"

"Yeah, let me just…" She pulled the hair band off her wrist and quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "There, better than it being a knotted mess later." She took one last sip of her coffee before throwing the empty container in the trash. "I'm ready."

He couldn't help it, he had to kiss her. She smiled up at him in confusion. "What was that for?"

"Because you're magnificent."

She blushed a perfect shade of pink before slipping her sunglasses over her eyes. "Thank you, kind sir. You ready?"

He settled into the passenger seat and fastened his seatbelt before dropping his Ray-Bans down over his eyes. "All set, let's go."

The next three hours passed quickly as they discussed every topic imaginable. _Every topic except their relationship and her mother, _Edward thought absently. It occurred to him that it was probably better to stick to safe topics while they were driving. Still, the drive was peaceful and easy, leaving them both relaxed and happy with they stopped again about an hour north of Savannah.

"You hungry?" Edward asked as they walked into the rest stop holding hands.

"Yeah, I am," she said looking around. "Doesn't look like there's much to eat, though." Bella disappointedly surveyed the vending machines.

"Not to worry, I picked up some treats when I got coffee… go, um, take care of things, and I'll get some water for the next leg of the drive."

Edward was waiting by the car with two bottles of water and bag of pastries when Bella returned. With a ravenous smile, she reached for the bag.

"What kind of treats you got in there?" she asked as she poked her face into the bag. "Ooo, muffins. Coffee cake, my favorite. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He handed her the water. "You want to stretch your legs a little while you have your snack?"

"Sure, why not?" They walked a bit before Bella spoke again. "In case I forget to say it, thank you. Thank you for being here, for always being so considerate, for taking care of me and just being so wonderful all the time."

Edward stopped to stare at her, surprised at the rush of words. "You're welcome, sweetheart. But really, it's nothing you should be thanking me for. First of all, it's what you do for someone you care about." He was so careful not to say 'someone you love'. "And secondly, you'd do the same for me, if our roles were reversed. I have absolutely no doubt that you would."

She seemed to think about that for a minute before nodding wisely. "You're right, I would. But I just want you to know how much I appreciate you. I never want to take you for granted."

Edward thought for sure he'd start crying right there in that godforsaken rest stop. To keep from doing so, he put his arms around Bella and pulled her close, resting his cheek on her head and breathing in deeply.

"You won't," he said quietly.

Once their walk was finished and treats devoured, Edward reclaimed his position in the driver's seat once again for the last leg of the drive. Conversation remained in the safe zone, but veered toward things they always wanted to do in their lives. Edward had always wanted to visit the Hoover Dam. Bella wanted to see the Grand Canyon. It seemed something they could combine and do together. Both had a love of water, so boating and water sports were shared interests, but neither was overly fond of flying. Bella laughed, announcing that she'd never been to Disney World. When Edward admitted that he hadn't either, it was decided that they'd do so together.

So the safe zone expanded without them even realizing it, and they discussed their future in terms they could handle. Edward knew what his future held, but was afraid to open up and share the visions with Bella. He assumed she was still not ready, but held hopes that she was getting closer and closer with each day. And with each milestone she met, like reconnecting with her mother, she seemed more able to trust… not only Edward, but herself as well.

Early in the afternoon, they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, both a little tired and a lot hungry. Bella had decided to call her mother once they got checked in, and they could figure out lunch plans from there.

They carried their bags inside and approached the front desk, grateful for the cool air of the lobby after the sweltering heat of the June day. Waiting by the front desk, Bella rested her head on Edward's shoulder, and he wrapped his free arm around her, content in her nearness. He looked around the lobby, noting a few people lingering here and there, but at once his gaze was drawn to the arrangement of chairs by a small fountain.

There sat a dark-haired woman, her gaze sharp and intent on them. Immediately he knew who she was, and he smiled at her, understanding her lack of self-restraint. _How long has she been here waiting,_ he wondered. He wondered if Bella would react positively to her presence. As the woman smiled back tentatively at him, he decided he may as well find out.

"Bella?" Her eyes opened and she looked up at him questioningly. He smiled at her to reassure her that all was well before turning their bodies toward the woman by the fountain. "I think someone's here to see you."

Her eyes left his, and followed the direction he indicated. He knew she'd recognized the woman by the tensing of her body, and she looked quickly back at Edward, panicked.

"It's okay, baby." He nodded at her nervous smile. "It is… go. I'm right here."

By the time the words were out of his mouth, the woman was halfway across the lobby, but had frozen when Bella took a step. With her hand half covering her mouth, Bella whispered, "Mom?"

That was all Renee needed to hear to complete her path across the lobby, throw her arms around her daughter and rock her as though she was a child. Edward fought tears as he watched the woman he loved cling to her mother and whisper the words "I'm sorry" over and over again. And just when he thought his heart couldn't take another moment more, his beautiful Bella reached out a hand to him.

"Edward… oh, Edward, this is my mom," she said through her tears. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, she turned to Renee. "Mom, this is my Edward."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - Opening lyrics from 'I'd Rather Be With You' by Joshua Radin.

And we have contact. Thanks to tanglingshadows and JenGreen03 for their input, as always.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, you are the best readers anywhere. See ya next week.

~*~ Jen ~*~


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen – Revelation**_

_**_**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~<strong>

_'Cause in the wreckage of heartache and hindsight, a new beginning starts to unfold.  
>And if you let it, it just might save your life.<br>__**.**_

Bella closed her eyes and rested her head against Edward's shoulder; tired and hungry, yet happy after their drive. It had been the easy journey they'd both knew it would be, but the lack of any real food made Bella thrilled to have arrived. As they waited to check in, she made a mental note to pack more snacks for the drive back. Even though they planned to stop in Savannah for lunch, she wanted to make sure they had things in the car to nibble on.

"Bella?" She opened her eyes and looked up at him, wondering if they were already finished checking in. She was distracted by his beautiful smile as he turned their bodies toward the fountain on the far side of the lobby. "I think someone's here to see you."

Confused, she looked in the direction he indicated. And froze. Instantly, fifteen years of anguish and confusion glued her feet to the floor and she was unable to move. Panicked, she looked quickly back at Edward, unsure of what to do.

"It's okay, baby." Edward nodded when she tried to smile. Somehow his words helped to unlock her feet. "It is… go. I'm right here."

Bella looked up to see that her mother had crossed the lobby, but had frozen when Bella took a step. With her hand half covering her mouth, Bella whispered, "Mom?"

Renee's face glowed at that one word, and she completed her path across the lobby, throwing her arms around her daughter and rocking her as though she were a child. Bella felt 10 years old again, clinging to her mother and whispering the words "I'm sorry" over and over again. So many years wasted, so many things changed, but the smell and feel of her mother never changed. Renee had always smelled of warm salt air and sunshine. She closed her eyes and allowed the familiar sensations to calm her.

After what felt like hours, Bella began to feel the warm hands stroking her hair and her mother's soft voice murmuring, "It's not your fault, baby… never your fault." Slowly, she pulled her face far enough away to look into the face so like her own. Age gave her skin a few more lines, and her hazel eyes had more crinkles in the corners, but she had always been a beautiful woman. But now that Bella could see so much of the stress and hurt gone from her face, she looked younger, happier.

Bella brushed tears away from her mother's eyes before turning to look at Edward. He looked as though he would crumble from all the emotion as he stood there alone, and she couldn't bear the sadness on his face for a second longer. She reached out her hand to him.

"Edward… oh, Edward, this is my mom," she said through her own tears. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, she turned to Renee. "Mom, this is my Edward."

Edward quickly joined the crying women, and Bella was relieved to see the sadness leave his face, a watery smile taking its place. He held out his hand to Renee, introducing himself formally.

"It's very nice to meet you, Renee. Thank you for having inviting us."

Renee batted his hand aside and enveloped him in a hug, forming an odd, three-person lump in the middle of the hotel lobby. "This isn't really a handshake occasion – I need hugs."

Bella giggled as Edward surrendered with as much dignity as he could to her mother's affection. After a fraction of a second, he gave in and was returning her hug whole-heartedly.

Renee teared up again as she pulled back from the group hug and caught Edward's face between her palms. "Thank you… Thank you for helping to bring her back to me. You have no –" Her voice broke as her emotions got the better of her again. "You have no idea how much it means to me that Bella has someone special like you, someone so supportive. She's very lucky."

Bella felt the tears slide down her cheeks as she silently agreed with her mother. At that moment, she felt very lucky indeed. She watched as Edward's eyes grew softer, and she melted when he turned to her with a look full of emotion.

"I'm the lucky one, truly. And I'm so proud of her - she did it all herself. I just sat by and held her hand and told her she could."

"Sometimes that's all we need, just someone to believe that we can," Renee said with a smile. She wiped the leftover tears away from her cheeks. "Look at me, making a scene in the hotel lobby… why don't you finish getting checked in? Phil can't make lunch, but he'll be around later."

Edward agreed and continued to check in while Bella and Renee simply held each other by his side. Once he had their room keys, he turned to the ladies.

"Why don't I bring our things upstairs, give you two a few minutes alone?" He winked at Bella, who smothered a chuckle. "I'll be back in five minutes, and we can have some lunch."

That's how Bella found herself sitting on the edge of the fountain grasping her mother's hand tightly, as if she were afraid to let go and Renee would disappear again. Emotionally she was exhausted and physically she was starving, but Renee was beyond excited and animated enough for both of them. She glowed with excitement.

"He's gorgeous!" she said once they elevator doors closed behind Edward. "I mean, truly beautiful, oh that jaw… where on earth did you find him?"

Bella fought to suppress her giggles. She knew her mother would react like this. "I really just stumbled into him. Or, more accurately, he walked up to me at the little café in town the first morning I was there." She felt a warm glow start from deep inside when she remembered what he had said that very first morning. "He walked up and introduced himself – said I was stunning. I told him I was actually Bella, and we started to talk."

"That is so sweet." Renee got a far away, dreamy look in her eyes for a moment before it was gone. "What else did he say?"

"Not much, actually, I had to rush home for the movers. But he assured me that I'd see him again, small towns and all. Ironically enough, I moved into the house next door to his best friends. I saw him the next day and we started dating about a week later, I guess."

"He seems to care about you very much."

Bella smiled. "Yes, he does, and I care about him as well. It's been kind of intense, kind of quickly, and I'm still trying to wrap my head around it… if that makes sense."

"Baby, sometimes you can't wrap your head around these things, you just have to go with them. Your heart knows."

But Bella wasn't convinced; and just hummed in agreement rather than argue the point. She changed the subject as a thought occurred to her.

"He's teaching me to play the piano, said I've got a natural musical talent." She pulled herself up a little straighter at that thought. "Is there any musical ability in the family?"

"My mother used to play the piano, she was heavenly." Renee smiled indulgently. "I bet you are, too. I never had the patience for it."

Bella was excited. "Really? Maybe that's where it came from." When Renee looked at her, puzzled, she clarified. "I've always felt like I should be playing – does that make sense? But I've never actually played anything until I met Edward and it feels completely natural. Maybe it's because it's in my genes. I can't learn fast enough."

"Maybe it's just something that's meant to be, baby. Some things are bigger than you or me."

Bella had forgotten this side to Renee – the 'stronger forces than we can see in the universe' side of Renee that she really didn't understand. "But how do you know," she asked, trying to understand for once instead of rolling her eyes and walking away, as was her old reaction.

"That's just the thing, Bella… you can't know. You have to believe and have faith. It's like believing in God… do you believe in God?" Renee asked but then quickly clarified. "Not a specific religion, baby, just the existence?"

"Well, sure, I mean, I guess…" Bella had never given it a great deal of thought; organized religion had never been on the Charlie Swan list of important things to worry about. "I'm sorry, that was wishy-washy, wasn't it? Yes, I do believe in God, or at least I believe there's something bigger than you or me."

"So, what makes you believe that? You can't see God, and you have no proof that He, or something in his likeness exists, yet you believe." Bella nodded her understanding. "That's faith, baby. Believing without proof."

"Okay… so I'm following you so far. But I'm not sure I get your point about the piano." Bella struggled to keep her tone neutral and not allow her impatience seep in. "What does one have to do with the other?"

"You said you always felt like you should be playing. That feeling comes from inside you, but if you've never played, where did it come from? Perhaps that need to play is part of a bigger plan for you, a step in your path, so to speak."

Bella was confused. "So are you saying it's like fate?"

Renee gave that a moment's thought before she answered. "No, because you always have a choice not to follow the path. Fate is like completely pre-determined, no matter what happens, this is the end result. What I'm saying is this drive within you is part of a plan, a step on the path for you to follow and once you choose to follow it, I think things will fall into place in your life."

"So I have a choice to follow the path or not, but it's there for me to follow?" Bella tried to wrap her head around this notion.

"Yes. Let me ask you another question. Oh, stop," she said when Bella rolled her eyes dramatically. "How did you feel when you arrived in North Carolina?"

Bella stopped in her tracks. She remembered instantly the sense of rightness she felt when she moved into the beach house. At once, the sense of coming home hit her all over again and she looked at her mother with new eyes.

"It was like coming home," she whispered. "Everything about it feels right. Is that what you're talking about?"

"Partially… that feeling you have, the one that says 'this is right' is like the path lighting up for you to follow."

"But…but, how do I know I can trust these feelings? I trusted my heart with Sam and look what happened? People trust all the time and they get hurt, over and over." Bella had to bite her tongue against the accusations that were begging to come out. But she knew that putting her mother on the defensive wasn't going to help any.

"Did you really feel _this_ way with Sam, Bella? The same sense of rightness?" Renee smiled sadly, as if she knew exactly what Bella was thinking about and almost expected the accusations to be spoken. "A lot of times we think it's the right thing, and you don't really know it's not until it's too late."

"No, you're right. I never felt this sense of rightness with Sam, or even living in Washington. I always felt like there was something else out there for me…" She froze as the words left her mouth, and Bella slumped as a wave of lightheadedness washed over her.

"Oh, my God… I get it… I mean, I don't really _get_ it – but that's what you meant when you left, isn't it?" She looked at her mother with brand new eyes and a brand new understanding.

Renee had new tears in her eyes. "Yes, that's what I meant when I left. Looking back, I never should have followed that path, no matter how strong the pull. Not knowing what it did to you. We truly believed we were doing the right thing for you, your father and I, by keeping your life stable in Washington. Neither of us realized that, at ten, you should have had more information and more input into the situation. We just wanted to offer you the stability of your home, school, and friends. The plan was that I'd come back monthly until things settled down, and then maybe every two or three months after that. We thought maybe you'd come to visit me in Florida, I'd hoped you'd want to come live here… but we missed all the signs of trouble."

"I didn't want stability or my house, or my school, or even my friends. I just wanted my mom and dad," Bella said, fighting more tears.

"I know, baby… I know. We thought we were doing the right thing, but we didn't do anything right at all. We should have forced counseling at the first sign of withdrawal, somehow gotten you to talk about things. Maybe if we'd been smarter – paid more attention and been better parents – you wouldn't have gone through years of thinking that I didn't want you or love you."

"If you knew… if you knew then what you know now, would you still have left?" Bella asked hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer. But she needed to know.

"No, I wouldn't have left without you." Renee said emphatically. "I would have taken you with me or waited until you were an adult before I followed my path."

"But…" Bella began and then stopped herself, amazed at the turn her thoughts had just taken. "But what if this is how my path is supposed to go? Would I have come to North Carolina if you'd never left? Maybe I had to go through all this to get here…"

Renee's mouth lifted in a wise smile. "See? Now you're starting understand. Either way, we can't go back and change the past. All I can do is beg you every day to forgive me for the hurt I've caused and hope that one day we can have the special kind of relationship I'd always hoped we could have."

"I think we're getting there." Bella felt optimistic that it could really happen; that she could have a normal mother/daughter relationship with Renee. And one day, she would make a great grandmother. _Whoa, where'd that come from?_

"I think so, too." Renee looked over Bella's shoulder briefly before returning her gaze to her daughter's face. "But with regard to knowing what's right for you, I think you've found what you're looking for in that man, right there."

"But how do I know?" Bella was frustrated with not having a tangible way to determine her answer.

Renee sighed dramatically. "Give me one word that describes how you feel when you're with him."

Bella hesitated. "Um…"

"No 'um'. Quick – one word."

"Okay… Complete."

The small smile grew on Renee's face. "Good. Now, quickly – one word that describes how you feel when he's not with you."

Bella remembered that lonely Wednesday night, alone and unsure, and the word came easily.

"Empty."

Renee all but glowed at the word. "Just as I thought…"

"What?" Bella demanded, impatient.

"Baby, you already know. Your heart knows. Have faith in it."

There wasn't time for more deep conversation as Edward approached them slowly, as if waiting for approval. He smiled hesitantly at Bella, who wiped the stray wetness away from her cheeks and gave him a wobbly-chinned smile.

Renee made sure Edward knew it was safe to approach. She reached out a hand to him to draw him to them and then stood up as he reached them, drawing Bella to her feet, as well.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm starving. Why don't we stop by the powder room to freshen up and then have some lunch?"

Bella nodded. "I'll meet you there in one minute, okay?"

Renee nodded and disappeared into the restroom in the lobby, leaving Bella to sag against Edward in relief. She dropped her forehead to his chest, clutching his waist as she drew deep, calming breaths.

"You okay, beautiful girl?" He soothed his hands over her hair as he spoke, and the motion did wonders to calm her. "I can tell you've been crying, but you really seem all right… Did I stay away too long? I just wanted to give you some private time."

Bella chuckled – it was such an Edward thing to do. "Thank you. You gave us almost the exact amount of time. And you're right, we needed that little bit of time alone to get past the biggest hurdle of all."

His hands stopped smoothing her hair and lifted her chin so that he could gaze into her eyes. "The biggest hurdle?"

"How she could leave…" As she said it, she acknowledged that the ache seemed smaller. Perhaps in time, it would heal to where the thought didn't rip holes into her.

"Oh… and was she able to explain it? I mean, really?"

"Well, yes and no… If she had to do it over again, she wouldn't have left. She regrets leaving more than anything because neither she nor Dad saw what it did to me until it was too late. But, it was an innocent comment about you teaching me to play piano that helped me to understand why she left… don't ask, it's a whole convoluted story. But at least now I have some understanding of why."

"Do you think that this will help you two mend your relationship now?" Edward tucked stray curls behind her ears as he held her face between his hands. "Can you move forward?"

Bella smiled – a smile that came from her heart – as she said, "Yeah, I think we can."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Lunch plans changed several times before the three decided to pick up pizza and go to Renee and Phil's house, where they could relax and visit the rest of the afternoon away. Bella loved their house, with its open floor plan of one giant great room and bedrooms off on each of the corners. The entire south side of the house was a series of French doors that lead to an enclosed patio where Bella imagined you could enjoy both the sunrises and the sunsets all year 'round.

The patio was where they chose to relax, despite the heat and humidity of the early summer day. It was a space made for visiting with friends, with comfortable cushioned chairs and a well-stocked bar.

"So, Emmett's your best friend?" Renee asked as she brought wine and glasses out. "What a wonderful coincidence that Bella moved into the house next door to him and his wife. How long have you been friends?"

"I honestly can't remember a time when there wasn't Emmett, so since we were in preschool, I think." Edward handed Bella a glass before taking one for himself. "I convinced him that the beach was the place to be after college, and here we are."

"You'd really like him – and his wife, Rosalie. Seth's working on a car for her… well, Paul just found her a car, so they technically haven't started yet, but it's going to be great." Bella bounced on the inside at the assurance that Seth really was sticking around. She knew there was nothing to draw him back to Washington, and so much to hold him on the east coast, but she liked having a concrete proof that he was staying.

"That's right – you got more details about that on Wednesday night, didn't you?" Edward had missed dinner on Wednesday for a makeup lesson while Rose and Emmett had come over to keep Bella company and regale her with all the details of the car.

"Yup, Paul found them quite a beauty… well, she'll be a beauty when Seth's done with her." Bella turned to her mother. "Emmett's a big guy, and apparently he enjoys my cooking. We were planning the dishes for Edward's birthday party next week." She didn't mention that she interrogated them on the perfect gift for Edward. She had a few ideas of her own, but nothing was screaming 'perfect gift' to her.

"Oh, happy early birthday, Edward," Renee said with a toast of her wine glass. "Will your family being coming down for the occasion?"

"Yes, they'll all be here next weekend, staying for the week."

Bella could hear the exasperation just barely evident in his voice and wondered about it. She raised an eyebrow in a silent question, but Edward just smirked and shook his head, mouthing the word 'later'.

"So, I promised to help make birthday dinner, and we're getting a cake from this great café in town – actually the one where we met." She blushed as she looked from her mother to Edward and back again.

Edward came to her rescue as she fumbled over her words. "They make delicious pastries and cakes, cupcakes, muffins… those sorts of things."

"You should bring some down the next time you visit; Phil has a terrible sweet tooth. He's lucky he's active or he'd be huge," Renee said affectionately.

Bella excused herself to the restroom, but really just needed a moment to herself. It was surreal, sitting and chatting with her mother as if the past nearly sixteen years hadn't happened. She felt that they'd made headway, but it was odd to consider a second visit when they had barely begun the first. Maybe it was the optimist in Renee that kept the conversation looking forward instead of looking back, but Bella found it slightly uncomfortable.

She took a few moments to wander around the house, the late afternoon sun dropping long shadows across the furniture and giving everything a warm, orange glow. In each area of the house she stopped, she found pictures of herself everywhere. Pictures from elementary school, junior high, high school, college. Pictures from summer vacations, pictures with Charlie, pictures with Seth, pictures with Angela, pictures with the guys from the tribe.

As she found the most recent of herself with Charlie, she picked it up and brushed the bit of dust off it before studying it. He'd been in the chair at that point, not quite ready to accept his new circumstances, but you could tell by the hesitant smile on his face that he was nearly there. As Bella leaned over him from behind his chair, she threw a happy smile at Seth, the cameraman.

Without even noticing, Bella brushed a pesky tear off her cheek and placed the picture back on the shelf. So much time lost, she thought sadly.

She felt Edward's presence behind her before he actually laid his hands on her shoulders, rubbing lightly from her neck to her arms and back. She felt his chest against her back as he settled behind her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Whatcha looking at?"

"The last sixteen years of my life…" she said with a sniffle. "She's got more photos of me and dad than I do. I'm going to need copies of so many of these."

"I bet there are copies in that room whose door you never open. Maybe it's time to open that door, baby."

"Hmmm, maybe you're right."

"I was thinking, what would you say to a nap and then a late dinner?" Edward asked as he began to sway them back and forth. "I'm not very hungry after the pizza, but I could use a nap."

"That sounds heavenly." Suddenly exhausted, Bella was grateful Edward was basically holding her up.

They said goodbye, making plans to meet Renee and Phil for lunch at the festival the following day. The drive back to the hotel was thankfully quick, and they were settled in their cool and dark hotel room in less than twenty minutes.

Snuggling under the surprisingly soft hotel duvet, Bella tucked herself into Edward's arms, kissed him softly before closing her eyes for a much-needed nap.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Two hours later, Edward steered Bella's Camaro into the parking lot of a quaint little Italian restaurant not far from their hotel. As he came around to open her door, she looked at the pergola over the entrance and was enchanted at its old-fashioned charm.

Edward led her inside the charming restaurant where he gave his name to the tiny, old Italian man dressed in his finery. Immediately she was grateful that Alice had suggested she bring something a little dressy to wear out to dinner. The restaurant was small, but most certainly not everyday dining, and Bella was startled to hear that Edward had a reservation.

"Been here before?" she said quietly, only half joking, as she looked around at the nearly full dining room. "This place is lovely – how did you manage this?"

"Patience… we're not quite there yet…" he said vaguely as the maître d' came to escort them to their table.

But instead of leading them to the dining room, the handsome old gentleman led them to the side and out a doorway, under another beautiful pergola and onto a cobblestone patio.

"I hope you don't mind eating al fresco tonight. The temperature seemed cool enough and it's so much more private." Edward beamed as Bella gaped at him and then back to the scene before her.

There were only five tables on the patio, with plenty of space between them to give each table a sense of privacy. Bella noted absently that all of the tables were only set for two, and each was centered with a wide yet shallow bowl that held floating votive candles. Their flickering light reflected in the glass, lending a soft glow to those seated at the tables. The patio was surrounded by low palm trees, and a knee-high stone wall edged the perimeter. There was a quiet piano coming from somewhere, and its music was just enough to add to the experience without being additional noise.

"How did you –? It's just beautiful, Edward." Bella allowed the maître d' to seat her – she watched as he held her chair, placed her napkin in her lap and handed her a menu. Once she was seated properly, Edward took his own seat and accepted his menu. Bella was almost overwhelmed by the romance of the entire process.

"That was very thoughtful of you," she said as the gentleman left. "Most guys would have either sat down or taken over, but you did neither."

"It's what he does; it's part of what makes this restaurant one of the finest places to eat – the attention to the customer and the attention to detail." He winked at her before picking up her hand. "Plus, a gentleman never takes his seat before a lady… that's just bad manners."

"Your mom would be proud," Bella said softly, and although it may have sounded like a joke, she knew it wasn't – not really. He was the type of person a parent could be proud of. He was a good man.

Even in the candlelight, Bella could see his blush, which made him even more of a man in her eyes. These things were inherent to him; he just did them because of who he was.

"Thank you," he said modestly. "Would you like some wine? Or do you want to look at the menu and order some food first?"

After placing their appetizer and dinner order, the sommelier brought their wine, making sure all was to their liking before quietly leaving them alone. Bella sipped the wine and simply enjoyed being with Edward.

"Can I ask you a question?" Edward had picked her hand back up and was tracing each of her fingers absently. At her nod, he continued. "What happened while I was upstairs at the hotel? I know you said you made it over the first hurdle, but it almost seems like it was too easy. You both seemed different when I came back down – I don't know, the air around you was less tense… does that make sense?"

Bella laughed softly; Edward had such a visual way of describing things sometimes. "You're right, things were less tense. It was eye-opening." In more ways than one, Bella thought. But she wasn't sure she was ready to lay her heart on the table just yet. "A random comment led down a road I'd never have imagined, and before I knew it, she'd managed to help me understand how she could leave me and move to Florida."

From the startled look on his face, Bella could tell Edward was surprised. She still hadn't quite wrapped her head around it, either, if she were honest with herself, but it lingered there on the edges, waiting for her to pull it all together.

"I'm not saying she did the right thing – hell, she's admitted a dozen times that she never, ever should have left. It's the 'why' that I can understand, to a point."

"This is very intriguing – what could she have said to make such an impact?" Edward asked as their appetizers arrived. He barely noticed as the waiter placed dishes around the table.

"Well, she said something about instincts or something and I just zipped my lip – as I always have when she starts talking about 'following her heart' or whatever. I changed the subject and told her about my piano lessons and how naturally they're coming. But somehow, she managed to make me realize that as I grew older, I became more and more unhappy in Washington – never feeling like I belonged – and it wasn't until I moved into the beach house that I truly felt home."

Edward sipped at his wine, clearly puzzled. "How did you leap from the piano to feeling at home at the beach house?"

Giggling, Bella reached for her own wine. "Okay, there was a lot in between. We talked about fate versus faith, trusting in God or something bigger than us to guide us along a path that's meant for us." She took a long drink of her wine before continuing. "I've never really thought about that before. Charlie wasn't very religious or spiritual, so these conversations just didn't happen. I've never stopped to consider what my path in life is supposed to be before."

"And now you have?" Edward's eyes brightened at this, and Bella couldn't help but wonder if this was something he'd already figured out.

"I'm considering it, certainly. And that's what I mean when I understand the 'why'. The older I got, the more I hated Washington, and the only reason I stayed was for Dad. I never felt like I belonged there, and that feeling eating away inside me? I can only imagine that's what she felt, too." Bella brushed away a pesky tear that leaked out without permission. "Should she have left me? No. Should she have taken me with her? Yes… but then I'm without my father. Ultimately, she should have waited til I was old enough to make my own decision. And she agrees. But we can't change the past. I have to forgive her for her mistakes, otherwise I just continue to suffer for them."

"Wow, baby… I'm very proud of you." Edward grinned at her, his eyes twinkling. "You've really done a lot of soul searching these last few weeks."

Bella felt her cheeks heat from the praise. "I already lost my dad… and here was a chance to have my mom back. Plus, since moving in to the beach house, I kind of understand what she's saying. I feel like I belong there. I feel like I'm where I belong now. Maybe… well, I don't know… oh, this is stupid."

"What, baby?" Edward asked gently.

"Maybe… well, maybe all these things were necessary to get me here." She blushed even harder and looked down at her plate, embarrassed at finally putting words to the nagging thought in the back of her mind.

Edward reached across the table to lift her head up, his eyes blazing. "Maybe they were," he said, nodding once.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - Opening lyrics from 'Gravity Happens' by Kate Voegele.

A belated Merry Christmas to all. I hope those who celebrate had a wonderful holiday.

Thanks to tanglingshadows and JenGreen03 for their constant support. If you didn't see it, JenGreen03 posted a short story a few days ago called "Nothing Like This". It's lovely, go check it out. It's in my favorites if you can't find it.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, you are the best readers anywhere. See ya next week.

~*~ Jen ~*~


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen –Reconnecting**_

_**_**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~<strong>

_This could be the very minute I'm aware I'm alive.  
>All these places feel like home.<br>__**.**_

Watching Bella become absorbed in the atmosphere – the music, the food, and the people – of the festival had Edward enthralled, and he filed away every smile, every laugh and every sway of her body in his mind for the future. He knew this was a day that neither of them would soon forget, and they would retell the story to their friends, family and future children for many years to come.

She couldn't know that she glowed from the inside as the early morning sunshine brought out the reds and golds in her hair. She had no idea that the smile on her face brought out smiles on every other person whose path she crossed. Bella danced through her morning without the knowledge of how her presence affected those around her. Edward felt privileged and lucky to be the one her smiles fell upon most often.

His surprise dinner the previous evening had turned out better than he could have ever hoped. During their afternoon visit, while Bella had excused herself to the rest room, Edward had quickly mentioned to Renee that he wanted to take Bella someplace special – someplace romantic and quiet, and where they could spend a peaceful evening with a bit of luxury. When Renee had described the restaurant, Edward knew it was exactly what he was looking for and accepted her offer to make reservations for them for later that evening. One look at the pergola over the entranceway and he knew he'd made the right decision. As the evening went on, and the smile on Bella's face only grew, this knowledge was only strengthened. They'd needed the romantic and slightly lavish break from their pre-trip stress – Bella's myriad of worries about her mother and Edward's attempt to prepare for any possible scenario. With Bella's revelation about understanding her mother's motivation, their combined relief had been enormous, and they'd both fallen into an exhausted afternoon slumber. A relaxing, pampering late dinner had definitely been necessary after their nap, and they took their time to enjoy each bite of their meal, each sip of their wine, each note of the music in the background and each detail of the beautiful restaurant.

Twelve hours later, the music was louder, the food and drink just as delicious, but the atmosphere was exciting and expectant. They'd been at the Sea Walk Pavilion for a few hours, having arrived early to appreciate and understand the setup, and find the best place to sit and take some notes before it all started. Bella had her camera out, taking pictures of signs where she could, snapping shots of people who looked like they were having fun. They made sure to get the names of all the bands playing so that Bella could do some research on them once they got home, and add that to her blog posting for the following week.

As he stood behind her, arms wrapped lightly around her as she swayed to the latest band playing, Edward happily recalled the conversation they'd had during dessert. Bella had admitted to always avoiding topics of a spiritual or mystical nature with her mother, so having opened herself up to a conversation that discussed these topics was a huge step for her. Edward was startled that Bella had never considered her place in the world – her path in life. Not overly religious himself, he'd always believed there was a reason for everything. As he listened to Bella describe Renee's concept of fate versus faith, he realized he agreed with her on a lot of her points. He believed that yes, there were things that were meant to happen and would happen, no matter what you did, and that was fate. But faith… that was different. Edward was intrigued the way Renee described it to Bella, as having a path laid out for you by someone or something more powerful that yourself, and having the faith in yourself to follow it – to follow what your heart is telling you is your path. He thought back to the day he met Bella. All of his thoughts screamed for him to talk to her. The images of their future were so real. But ultimately, he'd made the choice to follow the path laid out in front of him. He'd put his faith in the path laid out in front of him. Would he ever know what might have happened if he hadn't had the courage to talk to her?

Bella seemed more open to the idea, even considering that the pain she'd gone through as an adolescent may have been a necessary step on her path to where she was. And although Edward would have given anything to take that pain away, he felt a surge of hope that she might recognize what he'd recognized from the moment he laid eyes on her. She was his path. She was his future.

And just as if she realized he was thinking so intently about her, she turned in his arms and looked up at him, her cheeks pink and flushed from the heat of the morning and the excitement of the festival. She smiled just for him, leaning up onto her tiptoes to kiss him softly before wrapping her arms around his waist and simply hugging him hard.

"Having fun?" he asked during a break in the music. It was rhetorical, of course. One look at her and even a stranger could tell she was having a great time.

"Oh, it's wonderful!" She continued to sway to music heard only in her head. "I've never had much exposure to bluegrass music before, so I had no idea how much I'd love it. And the food! I swear I've never smelled so many delicious aromas in all my life!"

"You hungry?" He figured she had to be, breakfast wasn't much more than coffee and stale muffins at the hotel. Bella had been impatient to get to the Pavilion.

"I'm starved! Please tell me you're hungry, too." She looked around at the crowds milling around the gorgeous day before looking at her naked wrist. "What time is it? I hope it's almost time for Mom and Phil to get here. I'm so hungry, I could eat my shoe."

"Don't do that!" Edward laughed, looking at her feet. "They're cute, but no nutritional value at all. It's just a little after one, I'm sure they're already here and enjoying the music, just like everybody else." He looked around quickly, but didn't see any sign of Renee or Phil. "Let's go see if we can find them."

Hand in hand, they wove around groups of people and made their way back toward the food. There was seafood for as far as the eye could see, cooked in any way imaginable. Grilled, fried, boiled, steamed – it was all laid out before them in a magnificent buffet.

"Do you think Ben will mind if I just review all the food? I promise to write about the bands, really, I do." Bella's eyes were enormous as she took in all the choices of food before her. "Coconut fried shrimp! Oh, Edward. I love coconut shrimp!"

It was the vast array of smells that made Edward's mouth water. He wasn't sure he could decide, and knew they'd leave full and happy from trying little bits of everything. Just as he and Bella wandered toward the smell of coconut shrimp, he heard her name called out.

They turned as one to see Renee and her husband Phil approaching them from the stage area. Renee's face was lit up in a smile, but Phil seemed reserved. Not happy or unhappy, just blank – as if he were withholding his reaction. Edward's whole body immediately tensed. Bella felt it instantly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, turning from her approaching mother. "Hey? What just happened?"

He forced himself to relax, smiling at her. "Nothing, baby. Is that your step-father?" Phil hadn't arrived by the time they'd returned to the hotel the previous evening, so Edward was meeting him for the first time.

"Yes… he's younger than Mom by a couple years, just retired from minor league baseball. I think he's coaching now," she whispered quickly as they approached.

"Is he always so… stiff?" Edward asked.

"Yeah… but I never really bothered to wonder why." She lifted a sarcastic eyebrow and Edward couldn't help but chuckle. "Maybe we'll find out today?"

"Mmm," Edward murmured as Renee and Phil caught up with them by the food vendors.

"There you two are!" Renee said as she hugged each of them. Stoic, Phil remained a bit off to the side, not engaging until Renee introduced Edward.

"Pleased to meet you, Edward," he said politely, shaking his hand firmly. There wasn't much warmth in his voice.

"How are you, Phil?" Bella asked when he finally turned his attention her way.

"I'm well, Bella. How are you?" The words were polite, but the smile… it didn't reach his eyes and somehow it all seemed rehearsed to Edward. He wondered if Bella felt it, too.

"I'm good, thanks." She smiled and tried again. "Listen, I'm really glad you guys decided to come and hang out today. It'll be fun."

"We attend this festival every year, Bella. It's one of your mother's favorite things." His tone turned a bit frosty and Edward glanced at Renee to see what the hell was going on. She looked sad for a moment, but then quickly wiped that look off her face.

"Yes, it is! And you're not going to be crabby today, are you?" She looked at him carefully, her eyes saying things to him that Edward couldn't possibly grasp. "It's a brand new day – let's make the most of it, shall we?"

Phil nodded and appeared to relax infinitesimally, but it was enough to put a smile back on Renee's face as she slipped her arm through his. She turned to look at Bella, her eyes bright with pleasure once again. "Did you catch Grandpa's Cough Medicine? Aren't they great? Are you hungry? I'm dying for some shrimp, how about you? I think Chroma is playing in a little while; you don't want to miss them. They're pretty popular around here."

Edward laughed at Renee's enthusiastic babbling, thrilled to realize that this was something she had definitely handed down to her daughter. Instantly, he wondered if Bella would pass it down to hers, and that thought made him glow from the inside out.

"Why don't we grab some food and a table, and you can tell me all about the bands, Mom?" Bella suggested. "I've got to make some notes on the ones from earlier, anyway."

For the next hour, Renee told Bella all she could about the local musicians at the festival. Edward was amazed how much in common Bella actually had with her mother. For all that she didn't think she was musical, Renee knew a lot about music. She had a great ear for it, even if she couldn't play – and Edward was starting to wonder about that as well. Perhaps the right stimuli had never been there.

As the afternoon turned into evening, Edward watched Phil relax more. When they'd first met, Edward worried immediately that Renee was on the road to another divorce, her stoic and removed husband not interested in her or her family. But as they spent the day together, it was easy to see that he loved her completely. He was never far from her side, always shifting in anticipation of her needs. He listened to her – not just the words, but it was clear that he heard her meanings as well. He watched her, smiled when she smiled and laughed when she laughed. It was obvious his world revolved around her.

Conversation with Phil, however, was stilted, to say the least. Physically he relaxed as his wife relaxed, but he remained very quiet and only answered when spoken to. After several attempts at conversation, Edward gave up and focused his attention on what mattered most to him.

The more he watched Bella with her mom, the more he relaxed, as well. They seemed to be more comfortable with each other as each new band started their next set. By the time the last band was setting up, they were sitting close together as Bella typed notes on the previous band into her phone. As if she could sense his gaze, she looked up and smiled shyly at him. Renee, who'd been looking at Bella, looked up and then back at Bella before breaking out into giggles. Bella just shook her head and continued to type.

Edward felt like he was watching their relationship mend right before his eyes.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

The champagne was waiting for them when they returned from the festival, just as he'd requested. Edward led Bella into the darkened and cool hotel room, taking her bag and setting it on the table.

"What's that for?" she asked, her eyes still bright from the excitement of the day, her cheeks rosy from the sunshine.

"I thought maybe you'd want to celebrate… the festival, your mom…" he said as he helped her with her shoes. "It's been an exciting couple of days."

"Mmm, it certainly has been." She moaned when he began to rub her feet. "Oh, God, that feels good… you have no idea how much my feet hurt right now."

"I have an idea…" he chuckled. "Why don't I run us a bath in that wonderful tub; we can have some champagne and relax for a while?"

"That sounds wonderful. You start the water, I'll pour the champagne…" She moved to get up from the bed, but Edward gently pushed her back down.

"You relax. I'll start the bath and be back with champagne in two minutes." He looked at her hungrily before stepping back and moving into the bathroom to start the water running.

As quickly as he could, he returned to pour the champagne, noting with a smile that Bella hadn't moved a muscle and was reclining on her elbows on the bed, watching him move around the room. She had a small, secretive smile upon her lips that grew as he returned to her with champagne in hand.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary," he said as he handed her the glass. "What's that smirk for?"

Propping herself on one elbow, Bella accepted the glass and sipped before answering. "You. You're quite enjoyable to watch, and I'm picturing you naked."

Grateful for not having taken a drink yet, Edward chuckled at her candor. "This can and will be arranged, of course." He tipped his champagne flute to hers, touching them lightly together. "And thank you… I'm glad I can entertain you with my mere presence."

Bella giggled as he'd hoped she would. "You're welcome. Seriously, this is delicious, thank you."

"Can I get you naked now for your bath?" Edward sipped his champagne, and then placed it on the table next to the bed.

"Oh, by all means, please do…" Again, Bella moved to rise from the bed, but Edward stopped her.

"No need to get up – let me…" And he began by unbuttoning her shorts and helping her shimmy out of them. Next, he slid the hem of her tank slowly up her midriff until his hands spanned her bare ribcage. Leaning down, he placed a trail of kisses underneath before continuing to draw the shirt over her head.

When she lay there clad only in her bra and panties, Edward stepped back off the bed and knelt between her feet. Kissing another path from her knee to her hip and back down to her other knee, he slowly slid the soft cotton from her body. Groaning from desire for what he'd uncovered, he reached up and behind her to unclasp her bra before drawing it down her arms.

Remaining on his knees before her, he was overwhelmed for a moment at the intensity of emotion that rushed through him. He rested his head on her thigh and felt her fingers weaving in his hair, and instantly her touch grounded him. Just for a moment, the world stopped and time stood still, and there was a moment of perfection in that dimly-lit room. Edward felt the emotion clear to his toes; a mixture of love and desire but also awe and amazement at how perfectly the woman before him completed his world.

When he felt in control of his emotions again, he slowly rose to his feet, drawing her with him. Bella seemed to sense that something had changed in the last few minutes; the air was thicker, laced with hot desire instead of the playful teasing they'd shared earlier. Quickly and quietly, they removed his clothing and Edward led her toward the bath he'd drawn.

The bathroom was much more luxurious than the bedroom, and for that, Edward was grateful. There was a deep tub that was currently filled with steaming water and fluffy bubbles. Bella gasped at the candles he'd lit earlier as they flickered high on the counter, safely away from the bath. The candles gave off the only light, and the room was bathed in a warm glow from their dancing flames. She turned to him with a smile of appreciation, finished the last of her champagne and stepped into the water.

Her groan of approval echoed off the tiled walls of the room.

"Too hot?"

"God, no… just perfect." Once she was settled in the water, she held out a hand to him. "You're too far away."

Her words settled around his heart, wrapping it in the warmth of the emotion he could hear in her voice, see on her face. In a single beat, he was there, his hand in hers, easing himself into the water. When he prepared to sit facing her, she moved forward and invited him to sit behind her, so that there would be absolutely no distance between them at all. Which was the way it should have been.

He sat back in the hot and bubbly water and pulled Bella's bare back against him. His arms wrapped around her of their own accord, and hers overlapped his so that their fingers could entwine together. She rested her head against his collar bone and he placed a soft kiss in her hair.

The words were quieter, murmured as they relaxed and allowed the water to soak away the stress of the day. And as one stress was soaked away, another, more pressing matter, slowly grew in its urgency. Soothing hands became stroking hands, gentle touches became forceful grips, and tender kisses became open-mouthed and wet.

Bella craned her head back, searching for his mouth, and Edward lost both hands in her hair, holding her head still while he devoured her mouth. Needing more, wanting more, he slid his hand around her waist to cup her breast, pulling her tight little nipple between his fingers. Bella arched her back in pleasure, breaking the connection of their mouths and pressing her bottom into his erection. Her hands reached down in the water and clamped onto his thighs as his other hand reached her other breast, cupping and pulling that nipple with the same pressure as the first. With both hands pinching her nipples and her ass grinding against his erection, Edward dropped his face to her exposed neck, desperate to latch on to something.

He sucked hard on her skin before soothing it with gentle kisses. From her neck, he moved up to her ear, licking the lobe before sucking it completely into his mouth. Bella bucked backward and moaned, and her hands came out of the water to rest atop his, encouraging him to squeeze with more pressure or pinch harder as she whispered her approval.

The warm water began to slosh around the tub as their bodies began to rock together, but soon it wasn't nearly enough for either of them. Edward released one breast and slid his hand down along Bella's stomach, down under the surface of the water. Slowly, he stroked her, feeling her hips rise to meet him as his touch became stronger and she grew slicker and hotter. He dropped his head to her ear to whisper words he knew would arouse her more.

"You like that, baby?'

"Oh, God, yes…"

"You like it when I touch you?"

"Ungh, yes…"

"Do you want my fingers inside you, baby?"

"Fuck, yes, Edward…"

He slipped one finger inside her, and her entire body shuddered. He added another and began to slide them in and out of her slowly, pulling her nipple at the same time, and Bella's body started to tremble.

"Do you like when I fuck you with my fingers, baby?"

"Oh, my… fuck, yes."

Her hips were working back and forth in time with his hand, and with each rock, she ground into him. The pleasure was incredible, but it wasn't enough. He needed to feel her, hot and tight, all around him.

"I need all of you, Bella. Turn around."

She whimpered when he removed his fingers from inside her, but he quickly lifted her up and turned her around to face him on his lap. Pushing the stray hairs away from her face, her grasped her head with both hands, touched his lips to her and kissed her with all of the love, all of the passion he had inside him. When he pulled away, he stared into her sparkling eyes, emotions bubbling up to the surface again without warning.

"Bella, I… you are everything to me. Everything." He watched as tears formed in her eyes, one fat one escaping and rolling down her cheek. Yet she smiled.

"Edward… you are… home to me." And another tear slid down her face. She ignored it and leaned forward to kiss him as she threaded her hands in his hair.

Edward reacted to her words as well as her kiss, gripping her hips in his hands and pulling her tightly to him. His tongue dipped into her mouth, seeking out hers and sliding in and out, mimicking what he was craving. Bella began to grind against him again, sucking on his tongue and driving him insane with need.

The splashing of the water mixed with the sounds of their groans as Edward helped Bella lift up and position herself over him. With one very big splash, Bella sank down on him hard, her head thrown back and her hands gripping his arms for support. She cursed quietly as she shuddered around him.

"Fuck… oh, that's deep."

Edward remained still, allowing her body to acclimate to his. When he felt the tensing of her body relax, he pushed up gently against her and was rewarded with a lusty laugh and the roll of her hips over his.

"You like that?" he asked her softly, looking into her shining eyes.

"Mmm… more," she demanded, rocking her hips back and forth over him again. Edward thought his eyes would roll back into his head at the pleasure. He thrust forward again as she rocked, and soon they had a rhythm of thrusting and rocking that drew water from the bath at an astonishing rate… had anyone been paying any attention to it. But they were wrapped up in each other, eyes locked on each other's eyes, his hands guiding her hips and her hands gripping his arms.

Their breaths and moans grew louder and harsher until Bella let go of his arms, dropped her face into Edward's neck and began to grind against him while panting in his ear.

"Fuck, gonna come… now, oh… fuck, so good…" She groaned long and low in his ear as she came, her entire body shuddering above him.

Her orgasm quickly triggered his; feeling her shudder and squeeze around him was more than Edward could take. He gripped her hips almost painfully and thrust upward as he came, murmuring incoherently against her throat.

Bella was running her hands through his hair when Edward regained his brain function. Two other things occurred to him simultaneously – there was very little water left in the bathtub, and what there was of it was fucking cold. He raised his eyes to Bella's, amazed at the depth of emotion he found there. It might not have been a declaration of love, but he'd take it.

"Um, babe, did we really splash out all that water?" he asked quite disbelievingly.

Bella giggled. "Yes. Yes, we did. We should probably get some towels or something before it ruins something." Edward noticed that she didn't move a muscle to get up.

"You're right, we probably should." He didn't make a move, either.

It was only when Bella began to shiver and his arms wrapped around her weren't making it better did they get out of the bathtub. Using every towel in the bathroom, they soaked up most of the water and wrapped themselves up in soft terrycloth bathrobes.

"The champagne's still cold, would you like some more?"

Bella held out her glass. "Of course, we _are_ celebrating, aren't we?"

Edward poured them both another glass. "Yes, my beautiful girl, we are."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Edward woke up slowly; brushing hair out of his face with an unconscious motion that spoke of many mornings spent doing the same. Bella was wrapped around him, with her head on his chest and her legs entwined with his. He trailed his hands gently up and down her back and listened to their breathing fall into the rhythm of a gentle duet.

Through his closed eyes, he could feel the rays of the sun lighting the room and he was glad Bella suggested opening the curtains before officially saying goodnight sometime in the wee hours of the morning. Absently, Edward wondered how early it was and then decided it didn't matter as long as Bella was still asleep. The last few weeks had been both emotionally and physically draining for her, and she could use whatever extra sleep he could give her. Renee didn't expect them until sometime after lunch… and even then there was no set plan. Other than the decision to check out of the hotel on Sunday and spend the day and night at Renee's, of course. She'd been thrilled that they decided to spend their last night in Jacksonville with her. But being Renee, she recognized that plans were always fluid and they would arrive at her house when they arrived.

Edward hoped that she managed to speak with her husband about his attitude before they arrived. He knew that Phil wasn't one of Bella's biggest fans, and on a logical level he really could understand why. But the man needed to step back and allow his wife and her daughter to find their way without his interference or deliberate rudeness. Yes, there was a long history of miscommunication and misjudgments, of mistakes made on both sides, but now was the time to let go of grudges and mend fences, not continue to shore them up.

Edward had tentatively brought up the subject on the way home from the festival the night before, hoping he wasn't opening a can of worms. He was surprised at Bella's blunt assessment of the situation – Phil was angry with her at how badly she'd treated Renee for fifteen years. Regardless of Renee's mistakes in her life, he loved her and hated that her own daughter treated her as if she didn't exist. For the longest time, Bella said that she never really noticed it – at least not consciously. But since Phil's acceptance had never meant anything to her before, she hadn't ever cared, either. But Saturday she noticed. Saturday she saw that her mother was stuck between the two of them. So Bella had tried. She tried to mend fences, to draw Phil in and begin to make up for her part in the years of separation. But it didn't seem that Phil wanted to bend at all. Which could have made things terribly uncomfortable, but luckily Renee managed to steer things away from any potential drama. Edward was just concerned about Sunday, but it was only one night and if it gave Bella and her mom more time to reconnect, he'd run interference with Phil as much as he had to.

His thoughts were pulled back to the present as Bella's warm body shifted around him and her hair was once again in his face. Breathing deeply, he inhaled the sweet smell that was a combination of her shampoo and simply Bella. As she snuggled deeper into his neck, she murmured his name very clearly, and memories of the night before flooded his brain.

Undressing Bella on the bed.

Bella in the bathtub.

Bella over the edge of the bed.

He almost told her he loved her when they were in the bathtub. The emotions had overwhelmed him and the words were there, but at the last moment he held back, worried that she wasn't ready. If he were honest with himself, it was cowardly of him not to say it when he was sure of how he felt. But once he said it, it was out there, never to be unsaid. And if she wasn't ready, or if she didn't feel the same, he wasn't sure his heart would ever recover.

He tried to imagine the worst that could happen, but his imagination stopped him every time, not allowing him to venture past a blank look on Bella's face, her eyes sad with regret and her mouth opening to speak. At that point, his brain shut down and refused to register any further information on the subject. He chuckled quietly at the thought that his own mind was protecting him from himself.

It could have minutes, it could have been hours, but ultimately Bella stirred and snuggled deeper into him before lifting her head from his chest and gracing him with a sleepy smile. Edward couldn't help but smile back at her. She was perfection. Even in all her rumpled sleepiness.

"Good morning," she said softly, lifting one hand to rub at her face. "How long have you been awake?"

"I don't know… a bit, I guess. I wanted to let you sleep as long as you needed." He ran a hand up her back to her head, where he helped push her hair out of her face. "How're you feeling?"

She paused as if taking inventory then arched against him before settling back on his chest. "God, I feel wonderful." She turned her head to look at him, giggling.

"Hungry?"

Her stomach answered for her by growling… loudly. And Bella's giggles grew louder, as well.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Edward chuckled along with Bella before drawing her completely into his arms and hugging her close. When Bella's stomach interrupted their embrace, Edward pulled back from her a bit. "Let's get you fed."

"Then you wanna check out and head over to my mom's? Or do you think we should keep the room, just in case?"

"I was thinking we'd check out. What do you think? She's your mom…"

"It's not really my mom I'm concerned about. Phil was acting like an asshole yesterday and I don't know that I feel up to subjecting both of us to it today."

"Why don't you focus on your mom and let me worry about Phil, if necessary." He kissed her nose playfully. "Who knows, maybe he won't even be around today."

"Okay, let's do that. You're right; this is about me and my mom. Fuck Phil." She chuckled as she said it, as if saying it out loud freed her from any concerns. "Mom has to deal with him, not me."

"Exactly… so let's get cleaned up and quiet that growl, so we can go spend some time with your mom."

An hour later, they'd checked out, eaten, and put the top down on the Camaro for the drive over to Renee's house. Bella had her hair twisted up again to keep it from tangling in the wind, and slipped on her sunglasses while she drove. She'd never looked happier or more alive. And Edward couldn't think of a single place he'd rather be than with her at that very moment.

Bella's nerves began to show when they arrived at Renee's – the reality of dealing with her mother's husband was far different from the abstract discussion of him. Edward took her hands in his and pulled her to stand between his legs as he leaned against the car. He kissed the palm of one hand and then the other, distracting her from her worries, if only for a moment. When she finally focused on his face, he managed to draw a smile out of her.

"Hey… it's you, it's your mom… No worries. I'm here if there's a problem, okay? Focus on your mom, that's the most important thing today. Your relationship with your mom. Not him."

Bella took a deep breath in and blew it out, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again with a smile on her face. "I'm okay… let's go see my mom. And in case I forget to say so later…" She leaned in to kiss him gently. "Thank you for being the amazingly wonderful, perfect man that you are."

Edward felt a stab of guilt at her words. _If I were perfect, I would have told you that I love you already._ But he shook the guilt off, as it had no purpose for either of them, and kissed her softly. "I am far from perfect, and you are more than welcome." He stepped away from the car and held her hand firmly in his. "Come on, let's go see your mom."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - Opening lyrics from 'Chocolate' by Snow Patrol.

Happy New Year! I've mapped out the rest of the story, and it looks like we're going to land at about 25 chapters plus the epilogue. Depending, of course, on how wordy I get.

Thanks to tanglingshadows and JenGreen03 for their constant support.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, you are the best readers anywhere. See ya next week.

~*~ Jen ~*~


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty – Love and Forgiveness**_

_**_**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~<strong>

_All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes; they're all I can see._

_._

Seeing her life spread out in pictures around Renee's house was easier on Bella the second time around. She'd gotten over the shock of seeing them all and had spent some time visiting with Renee the day before, so when she walked into the house on Sunday afternoon, she smiled instead of stared at the ones she hadn't noticed the first time.

Phil was suspiciously absent, and Bella found herself more relieved than bothered by that fact. It was enough just working on mending her relationship with Renee; having to deal with Phil and his obvious disapproval was too much, too soon. Perhaps Renee realized this – she'd had to have been blind to miss the way he'd been acting – and made sure that he'd be out of the house for part of the day. Even if she hadn't done it purposefully, Bella was glad. Her emotions were on high alert, and not just from the situation with Renee.

Something seemed off with Edward. Nothing she could particularly pinpoint, just the feeling that he was keeping something from her. He would grow quiet for no apparent reason, as if the wheels in his mind were turning faster than he could process. But whenever she questioned him about it, his answers were vague and dismissive, and he almost always changed the subject immediately. Bella tried not to push because Edward was nothing but honest with her about every facet of his life, and she had no reason to doubt his feelings for her. But every so often it nagged at her, whatever it was he was keeping to himself.

Bella forced herself to tuck these feelings aside for the time being. He was nearly perfect, so perfect sometimes that she had to pinch herself. How could she fault him for keeping something to himself? She chuckled at that thought – she kept so much to herself sometimes that she could never fault him. But she could feel herself opening up with every moment they spent together.

And they spent many moments together. For the two weeks prior to the trip, Edward had basically lived with her at the beach house. At her suggestion. And it was so natural that Bella couldn't understand why she worried in the first place. She'd wondered all along how soon was too soon, but once she'd unknowingly dropped herself in that exact situation, it felt as natural and right as everything else with Edward did. Emmett had suggested that the trip was a sort of trial run for living together, but the two weeks leading up to the trip were more of an unconscious test than anything else.

As she stepped off her mother's patio and walked the path toward the beach, Bella realized that she was ready to take the chance. As she consciously made the decision, plans started to form in her head. Smiling to herself, she quickly looked behind her, as if Edward could see the plans forming in her mind from the house, where he was, of course, being perfect and bringing in their bags. As the plans started to form, another, larger realization hit her.

_Oh, my God…_

_I love him._

Bella stopped in her tracks, halfway down the path to the beach.

_I love him. How could I have ever doubted this feeling? Of course I love him. _

She laughed out loud – the feelings had been with her all along. Trusting them just sort of snuck up on her. Maybe it was being able to understand her mother just a little bit. Maybe it was understanding where her path was leading her. But when she wasn't looking, trust in her own feelings just happened.

And it felt wonderful! Bella laughed again, wrapping her arms around herself as she looked up at the seagulls diving and soaring in the air above her. _This is what love feels like. I want this, every day of my life. _She couldn't picture much past wanting the feeling, as she'd never imagined what her future held before. But watching the sun sparkle upon the water, she realized that the future was whatever story she wanted to write, whatever song she wanted to sing, as long as there was Edward.

And there was Edward, coming down the path, hands shoved in his pockets and head angled toward the sand. Just as he reached the edge of the sand, he looked up, and Bella watched his face transform before her eyes. Where once had been frustrated concentration was now a happy glow, his eyes no longer downcast but shining with emotions Bella could only hope she understood. His mouth turned up automatically in a smile as he saw her, and his step became lighter and quicker.

Bella saw him with new eyes, a new understanding. And she loved him more simply for his happiness in seeing her. Love making her too impatient to wait for him to reach her, she ran toward him as gracefully as she could in the warm sand and threw herself into his arms. He caught her easily, as he always did, his strong arms wrapping around her tightly.

"Hi," she murmured into his neck, loosening up the stranglehold she surely had around his throat. "Where ya been?" She pulled back to look into his eyes, her heart stuttering and tripping over the emotion she found there. "I've been missing you."

Edward chuckled, pulling her close again and dropping a kiss on her head. "I just had a quick chat with your mom. She told me that you'd probably be out here, and said I should find you and take you for a walk along the water."

"Sounds perfect." She traced her fingers down his arm until she touched his palm, and lacing their fingers together, she tugged him next to her. "Shall we?"

As they walked along the beach, Bella found it an interesting task not to stop and just blurt out that she loved him. The thought made her giggle a bit – imagining Edward's baffled and flabbergasted face if she did so. But that seemed so anticlimactic, and she wanted to tell him in a way that he'd always remember. Even though he never said he loved her, he had said she was his everything. People didn't just say things like that without deep feelings. But keeping it to herself was proving to be a bit more difficult that she'd imagined.

"You're thinking awfully hard," he said with a laugh. "Either that or you're sleepwalking… I've never seen you this quiet before."

"Ha ha, Mr. Funny Man… keep it up with the jokes. I just so happen to be thinking about your birthday present." And before he could bother to interrupt her, she continued. "And don't bother asking me about it. I'm not telling."

"Oh, I bet I could get you to talk…" he said with a leer, his mouth quirking up in a grin despite himself.

"Your threats mean nothing to me," she said dramatically. "Nothing at all. I am locked up like Fort Knox, no information getting outta me."

Edward just laughed at her goofiness. "Okay, babe, I'll wait til my birthday…" His tone changed slightly and he became more serious. "You wanna hear what your mom said about Phil or not?"

"Not…" Bella looked up at him innocently. "What? Oh, okay, okay… Jeez. What did my mom say about Phil?"

"You're right, you know… about why he's so frosty. He's still pissed at you for the way you acted toward your mom, especially at the funeral. He can't understand how she can forgive you so easily."

"And? I knew all this already – Phil's not deep. What you see is what you get with him."

"Well, your mom told him that it's not up to him to understand, or for him to forgive. That's all between the two of you, and he needs to respect that." He tipped her chin up, drawing her eyes to his. "Your mom is a very wise woman, to be able to see past all the emotions surrounding your situation and not be bitter or angry."

"She wasn't always so wise, though." Bella gave this some thought. "I wonder how much she learned the hard way, from fucking things up with me as a kid. She's never really been angry with me. Sad and frustrated, sure. But never really angry."

"Maybe she never felt she had a right to be since she left and caused the chaos in the first place?"

"Maybe… or maybe she knew it wouldn't make a difference? Maybe she just felt too guilty? Or maybe it's a combination of everything." Bella shook her head as if shaking the unhappy memories away. "Anyway… where is Phil?"

"He does have practice. She just told him that if he couldn't change his attitude, then he needed to go have dinner with his buddies or something. Because today was about mending relationships, not keeping them held down some more."

"She really is pretty wise." She looked around, realizing that Edward had steered them back toward the house. "I guess it's visiting time, huh?"

He stopped them at the edge of the path back to the house, tipping her face up to his. "You looked ridiculously happy when I walked out here. Whatever put that look on your face – think about that again. Don't focus on Phil or negativity… Today's for mending and building."

Bella gazed back at him, once again wanting to simply blurt out her feelings. She had to settle for something similar, but not as potent. "You are amazing – and you make me ridiculously happy." She smiled brightly at him, trying to let the love show through her eyes and her face, instead.

Edward blinked as if stunned before returning her bright smile. "You make me ridiculously happy, as well." He leaned down to kiss her so softly, so gently, that the tenderness of it caused her heart to flutter in her chest. He pulled back and stared into her eyes, and Bella could swear she saw all the love she felt in her own heart reflected right back at her.

How long they stood there, she couldn't say, but hearing her name called from the house must have pulled Edward out of the trance they were in, and he kissed her tenderly again before offering his arm to escort her back to the house.

"Shall we?"

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

'Do you ladies want me to make myself scarce while you talk?" Edward asked as they met Renee on the patio. She had brought lemonade and snacks loaded onto a tray and set them down on the low table between the chairs. She looked up from pouring to catching Bella's eye, her look telling Bella it was up to her. But as much as Bella knew she needed to talk with her mother, she also knew that having Edward's presence as support was necessary.

She smiled at her mother before turning the smile back to Edward. "No, don't go." She patted the chair next to her. "Come and sit with me."

Edward turned and looked to Renee. "You sure?"

Renee nodded. "Of course, Edward." She poured lemonade and handed them each a glass. "Maybe you can tell me about meeting Bella for the first time. She said you were gorgeous, charming and romantic."

Edward chuckled as Bella's head shot up at her mother. "No, I didn't," she spluttered into her lemonade.

Renee laughed. "Okay, maybe that was me." She didn't look embarrassed in the slightest.

And with that, the tension in the room was broken.

"But really, tell me about it…" Renee urged quietly.

Edward cleared his throat before glancing at Bella almost shyly. "It was a Friday morning, a little after nine… she walked into the café and stunned me stupid – she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. I… I knew that I had to say hello, something – anything, before she walked out. So I stepped in front of her and said hello, told her she was absolutely stunning." His eyes grew even softer. "And she is… stunning."

Bella felt her cheeks grow warm at his heartfelt words. "Thank you," she murmured to him softly before picking up her part of the story.

"I said 'Actually, I'm Bella' and we introduced ourselves. Edward invited me to join him right there and then in the café, and I would have, too…" she threw him a smile "… if the movers weren't on their way with the furniture. He freaked out a little when I mentioned movers."

Edward smiled at this. "I was panicked that the very first moment I'd laid eyes on you was also going to be my last." He turned to Renee. "I was never as relieved as when she said she was moving 'in' and not 'out'."

Bella's mouth fell open. "Really?" Although she's had her suspicions, they'd never really discussed that first day. Looking back, the meeting was truly surreal.

"Really," he said softly, his eyes taking on the same glow they'd had earlier on the beach.

Renee squeaked and clapped her hands like a teenager. "How romantic, Edward! It's as if you were waiting for her!"

Amidst all the drama of the past, Bella had forgotten this child-like side of her mother and laughed at her reaction. "We met again at Rose and Emmett's the next day. He walked me home – across the front yards – where he asked me out on a date…" Her smile fell as she remembered her reaction and subsequent panic and cancelation. "Which I cancelled."

Renee looked aghast. "You cancelled? Why?"

Edward took up the tale at that point, and Bella was grateful to him. "You didn't cancel, per se… You postponed. And you had a perfectly valid reason. And you made it up to me a mere five days later."

"I never meant to hurt you," she said, her eyes studying him intently. He seemed to truly believe her. "I should have asked for your help instead of pushing you away… you know I regretted that immediately."

"Baby, I know. You were nervous, I pushed… I should have been more patient."

Bella laughed quietly at this. "Oh, Edward, you are the most patient man I know."

"I could be more patient," he said before returning to the story. "Anyway, she surprised me with dinner five days later, and we've been dating ever since.

Renee was smiling back and forth between them. "You seem like a very patient man, Edward. I don't think you give yourself enough credit." Her smile vanished as she formed her next sentence. "I think one of the hardest lessons I've had to learn is patience. My lack of patience, coupled with the fact that I was very selfish in my immaturity, caused such pain to my family. If I'd had half the patience you have, perhaps I'd have thought things out properly and not caused so much pain."

"Why patient?" Bella asked. She understood the immature selfishness and wasn't about to refute it – Renee had indeed been immature and selfish.

"Remember we talked about you feeling at home at the beach house? How Washington felt wrong?" Bella nodded and Renee continued. "That started for me when you were about to turn ten, I guess. Remember, I grew up in southern Florida, with the salt and the sand and the beach, so Washington was too cold and too wet and too green for me. I loved your father… but it was the love of a seventeen-year-old girl, not the mature love a woman should feel for her husband.

"I got a letter from a high school friend who was arranging a reunion, and the nostalgia for the beach, the sun, the heat started to seep into every aspect of my life. Every time I had to open an umbrella, I missed Florida all the more. Every commercial on television, every movie I saw made me miss the beach and the heat. And I began to resent your father for making me stay. He said many times he'd never leave."

Bella sat quietly, not wanting to interrupt as her mother got out what she needed to. She knew none of her words were an excuse, they'd come past that. But Renee seemed to need to explain why.

Edward gently encouraged Renee to continue. "What was the catalyst?"

She looked to Edward. "My aunt passed away right in the middle of all of this. My parents have been gone since before Bella was born, and she was the last sibling remaining. It was as if something was directing me back to Florida." She took a deep calming breath before continuing. "I came to Jacksonville for her funeral, and although I was sad at her passing, I felt like I'd come home. Her services were at the church she'd gone to all her life, and afterwards, I sat in the park across the street as if rooted to the spot. I sat there for hours, fighting the urge to call your father and tell him I wasn't coming home."

"I remember that," Bella said quietly. "You were so sad when you came home from her funeral. I thought it was just because she'd died."

"You were too young, sweetie pie. It hurt to leave Florida again and landing in Washington was almost unbearable. You were really the only thing that made it tolerable."

"I wasn't enough, though," Bella whispered almost unconsciously.

"It wasn't you, baby. _I_ wasn't enough. I wasn't patient enough, smart enough, enough of a mother to realize… Your father fought me on taking you; I wanted to just snatch you and go. But he was right, logically. You had stability there, friends, a home… Sometimes I think he was trying to keep me there by insisting you stay. Ultimately we were both wrong, though. I wasn't enough of a mother to fight the pull back to Florida, or patient enough to wait until you were old enough to make the choice yourself.

"Sitting in that park on the day of my aunt's funeral, I felt such a peace settle over me, such a feeling of rightness, that I went there every Sunday after I moved back. Waiting, knowing in my heart that something was bound to happen. And it never, ever did. I would fly home from seeing you and go right to that spot. For years, I went to that spot, until I began to wonder if the entire move had been in vain. If I had caused you and your father irreparable damage for nothing. And though I realized that my own impatience and selfishness had caused all the pain, every Sunday I sat on that bench in that park – as sort of a penance, I guess. Because if I gave up waiting for whatever it was I was waiting for, then everything would really have been in vain."

Edward was the first to speak after that revelation. "How long did you wait?"

"Four and a half years. I learned a lot of patience in that time, and I did a lot of soul searching sitting on that bench." She turned to Bella as she spoke. "The guilt overwhelmed me at times, but I kept trying to convince you to talk to me or move back with me. I couldn't even be angry with how you acted because I knew it was my fault.

"I met Phil while sitting on that bench after four-plus years of waiting. And I know he's not the easiest person to deal with right now – he's angry on my behalf for so-called 'unforgiveable treatment', but he and I will work that out. It's not something for you to worry about. He truly is my soul-mate, though, and he and I will grow old together. But I wasted four years sitting on that bench waiting; four years I could have spent in Washington with you. Maybe this was how things were supposed to work out, I guess we'll never know, but I'll always regret my impatience and my immaturity for causing so much pain. I'll never forgive myself."

"I forgive you," Bella said quietly… almost too quietly because her mother simply stared at her. She was about to say it again when she saw the tear trickle down Renee's cheek.

"You do?" Renee asked, startled.

Bella nodded. "Mmm hmm. I have to if I want to move forward with my life; I can't move forward crippled by anger and holding grudges. Especially when you've done nothing but ask for forgiveness in the face of my ugly attitude all these years." Bella put her face in her hands for a moment. "God, when I think about some of the things I said after Dad's accident."

"You were angry; you had a right to be angry." Renee swiped at the extra tears as they made their way down her face.

"I may have had a right to be angry, but I didn't have the right to say the awful things I said. Being a hormonal, emotional pre-teen is one thing, but as a grown woman, I should have known better and listened to Dad." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Can you forgive me for the awful things I said to you in anger? For the awful way I treated you instead of listening?"

"There's nothing to forgive." She held up her hand as Bella started to interrupt. "I know you well enough to know that you carry it inside you, so of course, I forgive you for everything – every angry word and every cold shoulder. I love you, baby. No matter what you do, no matter what you say, I will always love you. I'm just sorry that I failed you."

"I wouldn't say you failed me, Mom," Bella said thoughtfully. "You made a mistake. You admitted it and did your best to fix it. I'm not an awful person, right?" She looked at Edward, who smiled and winked. "I turned out all right. I'm happy, I'm here and we're making it better. You didn't fail me."

And with that, Renee broke down in sobs. Bella looked at Edward in a panic, and he held out his hand.

"Go to her." He nodded when her eyebrows lifted in question. "I'm going to disappear for a few minutes, okay?"

Bella nodded as she got up from her chair to comfort her mother. Never before, in all the years of anger and unhappiness, had she seen her mother break down and sob. It was disconcerting, but she knelt at the side of her chair and rubbed her hand up and down Renee's back, quietly murmuring that it was all right.

When the tears had run out and Renee's sobs had quieted, Bella offered her mother a handful of tissues with a gentle smile. "You okay?" she asked as Renee dried her eyes and blew her nose.

"I think so… God, I'm sorry, Bella. I never break down like that."

"Do you feel better now?" Bella knew the benefits of a good, long cry.

"Surprisingly, yes." Renee sniffled. "For the longest time I worried that I'd completely ruined your life. It's one of a parent's worst nightmares, so for you to tell me honestly that I didn't… it was such a relief."

"I'm glad… and I mean it. You didn't fail me. I'm happy – happier right now than I've ever been before, and I think I know where my path is leading me."

Renee gave her a watery smile. "Where'd he go, anyway? Did I scare him away with all my blubbering?"

Bella laughed, not just at her words, but at the fact that her mother knew exactly what she'd meant about where her path was leading. "No, he just wanted to give you a little privacy. He's kind of perfect like that."

Renee excused herself to freshen up her face, and while she was gone, Edward returned to the patio.

"Everything okay?" he asked gently. "Where'd your mom go?"

"Everything's fine… she went to wash her face. Where'd you go?"

"Out to the car… Garrett had left a message for me yesterday, so I wanted to call him back."

Bella's happy mood started to sour. "Anything wrong?"

"No, nothing to worry about while we're away. Anything Garrett needs can wait until we get back," he said with conviction.

Bella wasn't so sure. Situations with Kate seemed to pop up over and over again.

Edward must have been able to read the thoughts in her head from the look on her face. "Beautiful girl?" She looked up at him expectantly. "Please trust me… this is our weekend."

"Okay, if you say so… it just seems like – you know what? Never mind. This is _our_ weekend."

"Good, so no more talk about that…" He ran his finger down her cheek before leaning down to kiss her slowly.

Not satisfied with slow or soft, Bella ran her hands up his arms and around his neck, locking them in the hair at his nape and pulling him closer for more when he started to pull away from her. Obviously happy to give her more, Edward dropped his hands to her waist and tugged her against his chest, groaning when she fisted his hair a little harder. The kiss became hotter and deeper until Bella realized they had to stop before her mother found them naked on the patio.

Easing up on the pressure in his hair, she released his mouth and began to giggle to herself. She closed her eyes in joy when Edward dropped his forehead to hers and rubbed his nose against hers. It was such a Romantic Edward thing to do.

"What's got you giggling?" he asked, eyes still closed, forehead still touching hers, his breath a gentle gust upon her face.

"Just imagining what could happen if we don't slow it down on the patio." She giggled a little harder as the images refused to leave her mind. And soon Edward was giggling with her.

"You're a naughty, naughty girl," he said, burying his face in her hair.

"Just the way you like me," she said through her giggles.

It sounded like he said something else, but it was muffled by her hair and at the same moment, Renee returned to the patio, looking slightly strained.

She smiled at them, however, when she saw them wrapped in a giggling embrace. "What's got you two giggling?" she asked with a chuckle of her own.

"Nothing," they said in unison, and laughed a little harder. Bella was finally able to pull herself together long enough to drag Edward to a chair, push him down and drop into his lap.

"Comfy?" Renee laughed at her daughter's antics.

"Very… this is my very favorite spot in the whole world." Bella glanced up at Edward. "Isn't it?"

Edward just laughed. "Yes, dear. Ow! No poking!" he complained when she started to jab his ribs. "Yes, it's your favorite spot in the world… and my favorite spot for you to be," he added softly.

"Oh, my…" Renee said quickly, almost catching her breath.

"What, Mom, are you okay?" Bella looked up in concern, but Renee was smiling.

"Nothing, sweetie. I just wanted to tell you both that Phil's not going to be home for dinner. The team's owner and general manager invited him to dinner. He won't be back until late."

"Oh… that's too bad," Bella said half-heartedly.

"It's probably for the best," Renee said sagely. "He and I have a lot of talking to do, but don't you worry, things will all work out… Now, should we eat in or go out?"

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Bella woke the next morning to the sun on her face and the warmth of Edward wrapped around her. She lay as still as possible, unwilling to disturb the peace that filled the room along with the sunshine. It occurred to her that this could be her every morning, waking up wrapped in Edward, and she thought there might not be a better way to wake every day.

They'd spent a lovely evening at Renee's favorite restaurant the night before, and Edward was charming and perfect and kept Renee from thinking too hard about her husband's absence. When they'd returned and Renee had retired for the evening, they sat quietly on the patio and talked to Charlie, Edward playing his guitar and listening for the most part as Bella apologized to her father for not paying attention to the things he'd told her. She'd been so grateful for Edward then, as she fell apart in tears, feeling the loss of her father even more so with the mending of her relationship with her mother. That was something she hadn't expected, and it took her by surprise. But Edward had held her and rocked her, whispering soft words in her ear until she stopped crying and could remember that she had so much to be thankful for.

They were heading home after breakfast, and had plans to stop in Savannah for lunch. Edward had mapped it to a little over two hours to drive, and if they spent a few hours there, they could still be home before eight or so. There really wasn't any hurry, but Bella wanted to make sure they were home in time for Edward to get a decent night's sleep, since he was back to work on Tuesday morning.

Saying goodbye to her mom was going to be hard, but she knew that she'd be back – hopefully soon. She wondered idly if she could convince Renee to visit her instead; even with Seth there was still plenty of room. It probably wouldn't happen, but it was nice to consider it.

As she lay in bed thinking about too many bedrooms for not enough people, she felt Edward stir behind her, his arms tightening around her fractionally as his face nuzzled deeper into her neck. She squeezed his arms and wiggled her butt against the hardest part of him, giggling quietly to herself.

"Mmmm, stop that, or I can't be responsible for my actions," he chuckled into her shoulder.

"What?" she asked innocently, wiggling a bit more for good measure.

"Bella…" Edward groaned, and he pressed his hips fully into her bottom. "You feel so good; you're so warm and so soft… but, please, for the love of God, stop wiggling."

The giggles took over, but Bella stopped torturing Edward. She knew he couldn't – or wouldn't – make love to her under her mother's roof. She couldn't decide if that was a flaw or part of what made him perfect, but either way, it was just who Edward was and, she loved him too much to torture him too much. As this thought crossed her mind, she was glad that she was facing away from him, because the smile on her face was too ridiculous to hide.

"I'm sorry, baby… I know it's hard for you," she snickered at her own childish pun. "We'll be home tonight, okay? No more parental worries."

Edward licked a path up her neck to her ear, causing Bella to shudder and moan. "You're killing me, baby," he whispered into her ear. "You like that?" At her moan, he began to suck on her earlobe, pressing his hips into her harder than before. She pushed back and tipped her head to the side, allowing him better access to her neck.

She pulled one of his hands from her abdomen and placed it over her breast, where he squeezed softly, almost reflexively. Immediately, his other hand slid up underneath her t-shirt and found her naked breast, circling her nipple as it hardened under his touch. Bella unconsciously began to rock her hips back with the rhythm of his hand, seeking both the hardness she felt behind her and some sort of friction to ease the growing ache.

As if reading her mind, Edward released her breast and slid his hand lower, under her panties until he was stroking her hot, wet flesh.

"Oh, fuck…" Bella moaned as her legs fell open to give him better access, and her hips bucked against his hand, demanding more.

"You like, baby?" he asked, his mouth against her shoulder, as if he were watching his hand as it stroked her. "My fingers feel good?"

"God, yes." She felt him shift against her, reaching farther to slide a finger inside her, and then two. "Oh, fuck, yes… harder."

"You want me to fuck you harder, baby?" he growled into her shoulder, and she could feel his erection digging into her bottom.

"Yes, oh, fuck, yes…" she whimpered as he picked up the pace, pumping his fingers inside of her while continuing to stroke her with his thumb. It suddenly all became too much and Bella felt herself start to clench around him. "Coming, oh, Edward, fuck…"

His strokes gentled as she rode out the wave of satisfaction and the shuddering of her body came to an end. As she became aware once again, she realized that Edward was still hard and pressed up against her bottom. She reached behind her, but Edward stopped her hand.

"No, baby… that was all for you. There'll be time enough for me once we get home." He lowered his voice. "I love to make you come – listening to you as you fall over the edge, all the little gasps and moans you make, not to mention your dirty little mouth – it's my favorite thing."

Bella's eyes crossed as she listened to him describe the sound of her orgasm to her. It was more than erotic. She nudged him so that she could roll over to face him and once she had, she kissed him with all the pent up emotion she'd been holding in.

Releasing his mouth, she gazed into his bright eyes. "I thought there was to be none of that under my mother's roof?" she asked.

"That was simply a gift of pleasure for you… for some reason giving you pleasure is perfectly acceptable wherever we may be." His smile was radiant, and Bella couldn't help but beam back at him.

"Oh, well, far be it for me to complain about that." She brushed her hand across his forehead, weaving into the hair at his crown, loving its soft heaviness. "You sure I can't help you out with that?"

"I'm good." He kissed her nose. "Why don't we get up and shower? I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Hmm… me, too. I seem to have worked up an appetite."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Saying goodbye was harder than she'd imagined, and Bella cried for a good half-hour after they pulled out of the driveway and got on the interstate. Not the sobbing type of crying, but a steady stream of tears that continued to roll down her face no matter how many times she tried to stem the flow. Edward simply held her hand as she cried, offering several times to pull over until she was ready to continue, but she knew they'd just be sitting on the side of the road for a while. She just needed to let it out.

It tore at her heart to leave her mom, even though Renee had smiled happily and they'd talked about another visit soon, even though she'd call her mom when they got home to let her know they were safe, even though the only thing separating them now was physical miles… leaving hurt more than she'd been prepared to deal with. So, instead of fighting it, she allowed the tears to come, reminded herself that she had a mother again, albeit seven hours away, but a mother she could speak to about her fears, laugh with about life's silliness, turn to for advice. She wasn't saying 'goodbye', just 'I'll talk to you later'. And as she let those thoughts wash over her, the tears dried up and the sorrow lessened until she didn't feel a fist squeezing her heart any longer.

Edward graciously waited until after she'd blown her nose and dried her face to ask if she was all right. _He's perfect like that_, she thought with a chuckle.

"Yeah… that was so much harder than I'd ever imagined. I felt like I was losing her all over again." She grabbed her bag to repair the damage to her face all the crying had done. She pulled out a mirror and gasped in horror at her red face and bloodshot eyes. With a quietly chuckle, she fixed herself up as best she could, all along wishing she were a delicate crier.

"You look beautiful," he said as she put her bag away. "You always look beautiful."

"Thank you, but I do not look beautiful with bloodshot eyes and Rudolph's nose."

"Baby, don't you know it doesn't matter? You're always beautiful… bloodshot eyes, red nose… they don't matter."

"You're too sweet… Thank you." She looked up at the road signs as they travelled along the interstate. "How much longer until Savannah? I feel like a little kid – 'are we there yet?'…"

"About an hour and a half, I think."

"So you never did tell me where we're eating…" she said vaguely, looking forward to lunch, but feeling less than prepared for anything formal or fancy.

"Well, we have two options. We can eat delectable seafood down on River Street or we can check out this old boardinghouse that Jasper recommended, where they serve traditional southern cooking in the traditional southern style."

"Ooo, what's that?" Bella was intrigued at 'traditional southern style'.

"Instead of separate tables for each party, there are big, family-sized tables for ten or twelve, and the food is served in platters. You help yourself – it's very casual and a lot of fun."

"You know, I could really use casual and fun right now. Is that okay with you?" she asked, hoping that since he'd offered the choice, either was acceptable.

"Of course it is. Actually, it'll be more fun, and there's a park a few blocks away that Jasper told me about. The area is full of historic homes and Bed and Breakfasts to check out for a nice long weekend away. Alice is already planning a trip to Savannah for the four of us – it's up to you and me to find the perfect place to stay."

"Oh, good! Let's go there, then. I'm really in the mood for some real southern cooking. Will there be fried chicken?"

"Of course…"

"Will there be cornbread and biscuits?"

"Of course…"

"Did you hear that? That was my stomach growling in anticipation." Bella laughed, her earlier sadness long gone. "The park sounds nice, too. I've always wanted to visit Savannah."

"Me, too." He quickly glanced her way before returning his attention to the highway before him. "You okay now? I was getting a little worried after the fifteen-minute mark."

Bella smiled at Edward's ability to say the perfect thing at the perfect time. "I am now, thank you."

He picked up her hand again and held it in his against his leg for the rest of the drive; it was a quiet reminder to her that he was always there for her.

Mrs. Wilkes' Dining Room was everything Edward had said it would be, and more. As they waited in line along the cobblestones with the rest of the lunchtime diners, Bella and Edward passed the time discussing the area with the locals, determining the most scenic walk to the park, the inns they should take a look at. Before she knew it, they were seated at an enormous table for ten, with heaping platters of steaming food covering every inch of the white tablecloth.

And the food – the food was everything she'd hoped for. There were things she'd never heard of on the table, but she had to try everything. And everything was delicious. Edward sat quietly by her side, watching with what appeared to be affectionate amusement as she ate more than he did.

Bella was grateful that the park was a few blocks away, and she walked slowly, feeling lethargic and stuffed from her enormous lunch. By the time they reached Forsyth Park, she felt more like herself and less bloated and food-drunk. She held tight to Edward's hand as they entered the park, the wide paths inviting them in.

In the center, where the paths met, was the most magnificent fountain Bella had ever seen. It was enormous, with several statues built into its structure.

"Edward – are those swans? Oh, my God, they are swans! Oh, they're just beautiful." She turned to see him beaming down at her. "You knew these were here!"

"Guilty as charged… Jasper mentioned this park; I searched to find directions and found images of the fountain and the swans." He brought her hand up to his lips before continuing. "Once I saw the swans, I knew I had to bring you here."

"Oh, Edward, it's wonderful. Thank you so much." Bella couldn't help herself, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him right there in full view of the mermen and the swans.

They sat by the fountain while Edward told her the history of the fountain – the tritons, who were half serpent and half men, not mermen, and the swans.

"It's beautiful here," Bella said wistfully. "I almost don't want to go home."

"It is beautiful, isn't it? Let's go find a Bed and Breakfast, so we can be sure to come back, okay?" Edward suggested.

They walked out the east side of the park where gorgeous historic homes lined the streets. With a few addresses in mind, thanks to Alice's research, they passed by a few that seemed nice, but nothing grabbed them. When they reached the last address, Bella stopped and stared at the pale yellow building, with its wrap-around veranda and second story balcony. She was struck speechless for a moment as she took it in.

When her words returned, she whispered reverently, "This is absolutely –"

"Perfect," Edward said, apparently stunned.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN **- Opening lyrics from 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol.

Hi! I hope you're all still with me.

Thanks to tanglingshadows and JenGreen03 for their never-ending support, encouragement and words of wisdom.

And thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing; you really are the best readers anywhere.

See ya next week!

~*~ Jen ~*~


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter Twenty-one – Mediation**_

_**_**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~<strong>

_All I have, and all I am, and all I think and do…  
>Can find its purpose and meaning and life only in you.<br>__**.**_

"Perfect," Edward said, staring in fascination at the beautiful building in front of him. He knew he'd never been there before – he'd never been in Savannah before – but this building stopped his breath and held his feet frozen to the cobblestone sidewalk. Its gentle, buttery yellow color was the perfect backdrop for the expanse of greenery that surrounded it; the gardens starting in front and wrapping around back as far as he could see. The open veranda had clusters of rocking chairs set in arrangements perfect for a quiet conversation, and there were flowers everywhere he looked.

Bella looked up at him from the walkway, running her hand gently along the white picket fence bordering the property. "It's gorgeous, isn't it?" she asked, awe apparent in her voice.

"It absolutely is." He looked back at the stately building before returning to her face. "There's something about it, I don't know what – it feels familiar."

"It does?" Bella asked, surprised. "Do you think they'd let us look around?"

"It doesn't hurt to ask." Edward led them up the walkway and the three stairs that led to the veranda. Neither had the slightest idea what the protocol was; were they to knock, ring the bell or just walk in? Luckily, they were saved any further embarrassment by the departure of a young couple who graciously held the door open for them as they left, wishing them a pleasant day as they passed.

The foyer was beautiful, with what looked like twelve-foot high ceilings and floor to ceiling windows, octagonal corners and crown molding. As they stared in awe, a lovely woman stepped into the room, greeting them with a smile.

"Good afternoon, welcome to the Azalea Inn and Gardens. I'm Mrs. Norman, how can I help you?"

"Good afternoon. We were taking a walk in the park, looking for the perfect place to spend a romantic weekend, and we think we've found it," Bella said excitedly, looking back and forth between her and Edward.

Mrs. Norman just smiled as Bella gushed. "I'm sorry, I'm babbling. I'm Bella and this is Edward. We're visiting from North Carolina. Friends suggested we take a walk around to find the perfect bed and breakfast to spend a romantic weekend in Savannah."

"We think this is the place," Edward completed for her. "Do you think it would be possible to show us around a bit?"

"Oh, of course, not a problem at all. I'm just sorry that I won't be able to take you through the gardens at the moment, we've got an event this evening and the preparations are still being made."

"That's fine," Bella said.

But Edward was disappointed; there was something about the gardens that was dancing around in his brain, right outside of the reach of his conscious thought – he just couldn't put his finger on it. Since there wasn't anything to do about it, he focused on what Mrs. Norman was saying, instead.

"If y'all would like, I can give you a quick tour of the inn, maybe one of the rooms?" Her demeanor was just what you'd expect to find at such a place; friendly and courteous. She had a smile that made you want to smile in return.

"That would be great, thank you."

Forty minutes later they left the inn – their arms filled with brochures and pictures – and promised to call as soon as they got home to arrange their weekend getaway. Mrs. Norman had been gracious enough to show them several of the beautiful rooms, as well as the dining room and the parlor. Edward was anxious to make the plans to go back… he needed to see the gardens.

"Alice will absolutely love that place!" Bella said excitedly as they strolled back to the car. "Did you see the bed in that Magnolia room? I just wanted to bounce on it!"

Edward laughed. "Bounce on it? Really?"

"What? It looked bouncy…" She looked at him sideways as they walked. "Maybe if you're good, I'll let you bounce on it with me."

_God, I love this woman._ "Oh, then I'd better make sure I'm good," he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, you're always good…" she said suggestively. But she ruined it by letting out the giggles that she'd been holding in.

Edward swatted her on the ass. "Damn right," he growled at her, a laugh following quickly behind.

Their laughter carried them quickly back to the car where they'd left it hours earlier near the restaurant. Edward offered Bella the car keys, but she shook her head.

"Do you mind driving? I'm exhausted and still stuffed from lunch," she said as they tucked away the brochures.

"No, of course not. Do you want me to leave the top up?"

"Would that be okay? Maybe I could take a little nap for the first hour or so, and then I'll drive once we stop for gas?" She rubbed her hands over her face as she yawned.

"Bella, it's fine." He dropped a kiss on her lips before opening her door. As she sat down and buckled her seatbelt, he reached behind her and grabbed her pillow. "Here's your pillow, take a nap."

It was a little after three by the time they left Savannah, and Bella was snuggled into her pillow, fast asleep before the first thirty minutes had passed. Edward grinned at her ability to drop off and sleep, and he watched her for a brief moment before returning his eyes to the highway before him.

Of course she was exhausted – so much had happened over the weekend. The reconciliation with Renee, the music festival, the added drama with Phil… anyone would be exhausted. Edward was exhausted. But there were so many things running around in his mind that even if Bella had been driving, there'd be no way for him to rest.

The familiarity of the inn was bewildering, and he couldn't wait to get back there and check out the gardens to satisfy his curiosity. Mrs. Norman had been lovely, and so apologetic about the situation that it was difficult to be anything but understanding. Bella had instantly fallen in love with the place; its high ceilings and crown moldings making her sigh with happiness. Edward had to admit that, odd sense of familiarity aside, he loved the place as well. It was gorgeous, with a luxurious feel to it, yet it fit right in with the historic setting of the city itself. He was looking forward to going back.

On the heels of that happy thought came the realization that he was not looking forward to returning home and dealing with Garrett. Or more precisely, the mediation with Garrett, Kate and her sisters regarding a manager. He'd tried to make light of it when Bella had asked, but Garrett had called several times over the weekend, trying to pin down a date and time for the meeting to be held.

Finally, disgusted and fed up with the entire situation, Edward had decided on Tuesday night. He wanted this nightmare over and behind him so that he could focus on Bella and his future. Once he helped the sisters, he was going to put some distance between himself and Kate. The stress of dealing with her neediness and her manipulation was a mental mind-fuck he didn't have time for anymore. Not to mention the trust issues it must be raising with Bella. He knew she trusted him – she didn't trust Kate. And recently, he'd begun to see why she had a valid point of view.

So while Bella and her mom had talked, he called Garrett to set up a meeting with the band, not including James. He was going to sit down with the three of them and suggest each stubborn sister listen to the others, make the best decision for their band… or just break up the band altogether. Because if they couldn't work toward a common goal, all they were doing was spinning their wheels.

One of his first suggestions was to get rid of James, who kept trying to insinuate his girlfriend into the role of their manager. Not to mention the fact that he was also sleeping with Tanya, which was apparently not a problem with said girlfriend. No matter how talented a drummer he was – and Edward recognized talent, as well as stage presence, when he saw it – he was a virus in the band, infecting one member after another. Once they got rid of him, Edward would help them find another drummer before he put that distance between himself and the band.

The end of his role in any of the band's drama would free up his time and his mind to focus on Bella. He smiled just thinking about focusing all of his free time on her. She'd been lighter and happier, even sillier and more playful since the reconciliation with her mother. There was something in her eyes – something new – a confidence that he hadn't seen before that made him proud as hell of her. Yet, amidst the pride was the whisper of guilt that sat on his shoulder and made itself known each and every time she said the word 'perfect'.

Edward knew he was far from perfect, and each time she said it, that whisper of guilt grew louder. How could he be, when he'd been in love with her from the very first moment he'd laid eyes on her, but months later, he still hadn't told her? He knew he could explain it away with the fact that she wasn't ready to hear it, and at first that certainly may have been the case. _But not anymore,_ he thought._ Now it's just cowardly not to tell her._ The visions were certainly a factor, because any rational individual would shake their head and wonder if he was crazy. But that wasn't quite the issue either, not when Bella spent most evenings having conversations with her deceased father through the stars. Edward truly had no logical reason for not telling her.

He wondered if it was simply because he was unsure of her feelings. Renee had caught on pretty quickly to Edward's feeling, and although he hadn't verified it when Renee had asked him flat out if he was in love with Bella, she went on as if he had – as if the look on his face was enough of an answer.

"Why haven't you told her?" Renee had asked; a look of sad wistfulness on her face.

Edward hadn't answered that question either, just shook his head and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. That seemed to have been answer enough for Renee, who continued on as if he'd answered with words.

"Something's holding you back, and I'm not going to presume to tell you what to do. But I like you, and I think that my daughter feels something very strong for you, so I will tell you this. Sometimes you have to risk it all to have it all."

Edward hadn't replied, merely nodded in answer as Bella returned to the room and conversation went back to normal. But her words stayed with him, and he turned them over and over in his head. Could he risk it all, he wondered. Could he tell her, even if he was unsure of her feelings, even knowing she might not say it back?

Bella shifted in her seat, awakening from her nap, and Edward glanced at the radio to see that nearly two hours had passed while he was lost in his thoughts. It was a good thing Bella decided to wake when she did, the rest stop was approaching soon and he was so lost in his thoughts, he might have missed it.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said as she stretched her arms as far as she could over her head.

"Hey," she said around a yawn. "What time – oh, my God, I slept forever! Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"Because you apparently needed it, sleepyhead." He glanced over at her for a quick second. "There's a rest stop coming up; I figured we can stop, use the rest rooms, get something to drink, and perhaps put the top down now that you're awake?"

"Sounds perfect."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Tuesday morning came all too quickly, and Edward was back to the store after having stopped at the café for coffee on his way in from Bella's. He'd been too exhausted, and honestly too needy to leave her the night before, so he allowed her to take care of him as she fed them both and shuffled them off to bed at a decent hour. She even offered to take care of his laundry with hers, something she hadn't done before, and he smiled insanely at the thought of their clothes making the trip though first the washer and then the dryer together. _I am a lovesick sap._

Mike had already opened the store when he arrived, so he held out coffee as a peace offering and cocked his head to the side as he listened to the musical choice playing through the store's speakers. It wasn't something he was familiar with, so he turned a questioning glance Mike's way.

"Something new?"

"Seth's recommendation for the day." He smirked. "Or just the morning – I'm not sure how I feel about it yet."

"It's interesting, catchy…" Edward hedged. "I'm not quite sure about it, either. Leave it on for a bit."

"Will do," Mike said before taking his first sip of coffee. "Ahh, thank you. So… how was Florida? Did Bella and her mom have a nice visit?"

"Yeah. Yeah, they did, actually. It was enlightening to say the least." Mike looked intrigued because, well, he was Mike, but Edward wasn't going into Bella's history with her mom. "Her stepfather was a dick, though. Barely said a handful of words to either of us the whole day of the festival and disappeared the next day completely."

"Jesus, really?"

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, no big loss, but I could tell it bothered Bella. Renee told her several times not to worry about it; it's his issue to deal with."

"Good, sounds like she's got it handled," he said with a nod. "I'm glad you're back… and hopefully answering your phone. Kate and that guy Garrett have been in here at least three times each trying to get hold of you."

Edward rolled his eyes and groaned. "Yeah, I called Garrett back Sunday to set up that mediation meeting we talked about. It's tonight – here – after we close for the evening."

"You sure that's such a good idea? I mean, you want me and Eric to stick around?" Mike looked uneasy at the thought of the meeting happening in the store after hours.

"No, Mike, it's fine… although I appreciate your support. It's just Garrett, me and the girls. No James, no Victoria." He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "They need to get rid of him; he's keeping them down with all his bullshit drama." He didn't mention that he needed their drama out of his life, as well.

"Okay, well if you change your mind, let me know. Eric's due in later, and I'm sure we could convince Seth to hang around, as well. Hell, you could call Emmett and we could all just scare the shit out of this guy," Mike said with a chuckle.

Edward laughed at the image but kept the thought tucked away as a possible Plan B. "Thanks, man. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Jess and Eric arrived a short while later, and Edward retreated to his office to go through the paperwork from the weekend. He considered himself very lucky, he thought an hour later, that he had the staff that he did as he looked over the sales for the weekend, the inventory received, the stock replenished. They dealt with everything that came their way with the ease of working together for years, and the store ran like clockwork, even without him for the weekend. Instead of making him insecure, it made him proud – they were a great group.

After preparing weekly sales and inventory schedules, Edward ran upstairs to his apartment. As he walked in, he surveyed the quiet space and a thought occurred to him – the apartment was no longer his home. Most of his things still occupied the space, and his mail still came to the address, but his home was with Bella. There were no memories in the apartment; save one dinner they'd spent there – all their memories were at her house. His bedroom was bare and lifeless without her things scattered around; her pictures and her books spread her personality in bits and pieces all around her home. All of a sudden he was lonely and just wanted to be with her, not deal with this bullshit any longer.

He reached into his pocket to call her, but realized he left his phone on his desk. Forsaking the apartment phone, he pulled the door behind him as he hurried down the stairs to his office, the need to connect with her strong. He was dialing her number before he'd even sat down in the chair.

"Hey there, handsome. I was just thinking about you," Bella said by way of a greeting. Just hearing her voice made him smile and lifted his spirits.

"Hi, baby," he sighed. "I was just thinking about what a long day this is going to be, and I'm feeling sorry for myself. I'm really regretting this decision to help with the band's mediation."

Bella chuckled softly. "Poor baby. Try not to let the pity party go on for too long – you made the decision, you need to see it through. Hold on…" From the muffled sounds of the phone, Edward assumed she put the phone down for a minute. "Sorry. Just think, once you sit through their little drama tonight you can be done. I mean, this can't go on, they have to listen to reason from someone."

"Oh, I hope so…" He heard clanking in the background. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Laundry," she said with a laugh. "My very exciting life. I do have a conference call with Ben later, but I'm trying to get a jump on the laundry and cleaning since your family is coming this weekend and I want to spend as much time with them celebrating your birthday as I can."

Edward instantly felt guilty. "You don't have to do my laundry, Bella."

"Oh, pft, please," she scoffed. "Just stop, I'm not complaining, silly. I'm happy to do your laundry with mine, Edward." The funny thing was, she actually did sound happy. "What time is this little circus starting tonight?"

"Seven. I wanted to make sure everyone was gone, have a chance to talk to Garrett before they get here, maybe grab a bite to eat."

"Do you want me to bring something over?" _Oh, how I love this woman… _

"No, but thank you. You take care of what you need to, and I'll be over later, if it's not too late."

"It's never too late, Edward. Come over when you're done, okay?"

"Okay, I will." He looked at his watch and realized he needed to get out onto the floor. "I'll see you later, babe. Enjoy your very exciting day."

She laughed, just like he'd hoped she would. "I will – you, too."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Having been away for four days made Tuesday sprint past in a blurry rush of people and information, and before Edward was even aware, it was six o'clock and Jess was closing up the store. Mike had left an hour earlier to meet Seth. The thought made Edward smile. Dear Abby was so vocal about everything else, but very closed-mouthed about his own personal life. It was heartwarming to see him open up a little bit and allow others in.

Eric poked his head into Edward's office. "Hey, boss. You want me to hang around tonight?"

"Nah, it's okay. I'm hoping the less people here, the less time it'll take and the sooner I can head home."

"Okay, cool. If you change your mind, just text me, I'm meeting some friends for drinks at the Lodge, ironically enough…" He laughed. "Seriously, I'm five minutes away if you need anything."

"Thanks, man, I appreciate it."

"No problem, talk to you later."

Edward went back to his computer to finish up his daily stats. A few minutes later, Jess came past his office door as she was leaving.

"Edward, I locked the front door, and Ty's picking me up out back, so I'll lock the back door behind me." She looked at her watch. "What time are the festivities starting?"

That made him laugh – hopefully, it wouldn't be too much of a circus. "Garrett should be here any minute, and the girls are supposed to be here at seven."

"Okay, well… I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Jess. See ya tomorrow."

Closing up his spreadsheets, Edward checked his email and found one from his sister. It simply detailed when they were arriving on Saturday, but just reading it made Edward yearn for the end of the week. He was tired of the drama with the band and wished he'd never agreed to the mediation in the first place.

Frustrated again, he turned from the computer and spied the folder of sheet music on his desk. He flipped it open and looked over the notes that made up Bella's song. He wondered what Bella would think of it. Tracing over the marks with his fingers, he could hear the notes in his head, all of the instruments coming together in a wondrous symphony.

The chirping of the phone drew Edward from his daydreams, and he looked to the screen to see Garrett's text.

**I'm at the front door, let me in. **

Edward could swear he heard circus music playing in his head as he got up to unlock the front door. He knew this meeting had the capacity to be a huge three-ring show, but he quietly hoped for agreement among the sisters and an amicable decision before the evening was done.

Garrett seemed all business with his dark suit and briefcase, smiling as he greeted Edward.

"Hey, good to see you. Thanks again for letting us use the store tonight. I can't even imagine if we had to do this at the Lodge."

"Good to see you, too," Edward said, shaking Garrett's hand. "No problem – if it means getting things worked out quickly, then I'm all for doing it here and now."

Garrett sighed as he opened up his briefcase and pulled out his laptop. "You don't know the half of it. I've never seen three women, much less sisters, bitch and complain as much as these three do. It's like they don't actually want to get anything done. They just want to bitch and moan about it."

"I know, I know…"

"Kate's just trying to keep the integrity of the band, keep the songs within the band, keep the discontent from destroying them. She works so hard for all three of them. But Irina… Edward, she's a nasty bitch. If you could hear the shit she says to – and about – everyone. She calls Tanya a whore on a regular basis, blames her for the trouble with the band in the first place."

"Oh, I can believe it. Trust me, I've seen and heard from Irina before. What's Tanya got to say about it?" Edward mused.

"She's Tanya – keep the peace, love and happiness and all that shit. Why do we all care who she fucks, et cetera, ad nauseam. I don't think she really understands or even believes the wedge this nonsense with James and his girlfriend is causing."

"Well then, we'll just have to make her see it before the night is over." Edward switched gears. "Who's the manager you're trying to have them meet?"

"Carmen de Luca. She's got a lot of experience with bands just taking off, and has worked with many singer/songwriters as well. I really think she can help the band form the cohesive group they really need to be, and she can get them the exposure to so many markets right now. Plus, she's really interested in Kate's songs that you sent. She thinks she has a very natural talent, and even if the band doesn't hold together, that Kate can have a career as a singer and songwriter. "

"Wow, you've got it bad for her, haven't you?" Edward said quietly.

"Yeah… what? No, I'm just trying to help them out," Garrett stuttered quickly before giving up and looking at Edward awkwardly. "Am I that transparent?"

"Probably not to everyone else, but this is me, and we've been friends for years. Never once have I heard you go on about a woman before." He grinned at Garrett. "Have you asked her out yet?"

"That would be 'no'… She's not interested, man. Apparently, she's not over you yet."

Edward sighed uncomfortably. "I'm sorry… I don't know what else I can say to her to make her understand. It's over a year now, and we were never that serious in the first place."

"Don't worry about, not your fault. You can't help who you fall for," Garrett said casually.

"That's the thing, there wasn't any falling. She never showed any interest in me after we'd broken up until Bella arrived. I think it's more territorial than actual feelings. That, or she doesn't want to admit she's alone, and until I had a girlfriend, maybe she didn't have to."

"Whatever, I don't think she's interested, so we'll just leave it at that."

"Okay, cool. Tell me more about Carmen and her plans." Edward changed the subject and they discussed Carmen's thoughts about the band's direction, or lack thereof, and what she could do to help if they decided to take her on as manager.

Shortly before seven o'clock, Kate, Irina and Tanya arrived, knocking on the glass of the front window. Edward unlocked the door, allowing a frazzled Kate, an annoyed Irina and a confused Tanya into the store and led them to where Garrett had set up his laptop and some chairs.

As the women took their seats, Garrett immediately got right down to business.

"Good evening, ladies, and thank you all for coming tonight. As you know, we're here to find Northern Lights a manager. As the original members of the band, the three of you need to make a decision." Garrett lightened his tone to some much less formal and addressed them softly. "You need a manager. Whether it's the one I think is best, or someone else, you need someone who's going to work for you, for your best interests. If you want to really be successful, it's a necessity."

"Why?" Tanya asked, the first sister to speak up and address the group. "What's the big deal, anyway? What's so hard that Kate can't take care of it, or I can't do it, or Irina?"

Kate immediately jumped in. "I don't have time to manage the band and write all the songs and arrange all the dates. It's too much."

"And I have absolutely no interest in managing all that crap, and you know it, Tan." Irina threw in. "We all have our strengths, and that kind of micro-managing isn't one of mine."

"Well, why can't I do it, then?" she asked? "I've got the time, I don't mind all the details… shit, who am I kidding, I hate that kind of crap. Seriously, why can't Toria do it?"

"Fuck, no," Kate yelled.

"No fucking way," Irina growled.

"Why not? She's always here, she doesn't mind doing it, she's always offering to set up gigs and stuff…"

"Tanya, don't you think you should have someone who has your best interests in mind, and only your best interests? Someone who was working just for you?" Garrett asked.

"Well, sure, I guess…" Tanya said lamely.

"Do you honestly think that Victoria has any of our best interests at heart?" Kate screeched at her. "She's been trying to worm herself and her skeevy boyfriend deeper and deeper into the core of this band for months!"

"Kate, he's not skeevy, and she's not trying to do that. She's nice, she just wants to help."

"Tan, why would she want to help the woman who's fucking her boyfriend?" Irina sneered at Tanya. "They're both using you to solidify their positions. Not only does he earn from us, but she takes a piece of everything, too."

"First of all, would you stop about James? Why do you have to be so crude? Who cares who I sleep with? They have an open relationship and she's cool with it. She told me –"

"She told you! What did she tell you, Tan? That's she's cool with you fucking her boyfriend as long as you make her manager? Cause that's sure what it sounds like to me." Kate seethed.

"Kate, stop screeching at her," Edward said calmly, trying to mediate, as he'd offered to do. He turned to Tanya. "Do you really think their relationship is that open? Honestly, and it doesn't matter to me who you're sleeping with, okay?" he added with a wink.

"It should matter –" Irina began but Edward cut her off.

"Irina, hush and let Tanya talk." He turned back to Tanya, who looked more confused than ever. She looked at Kate sadly.

"Do you really think they're trying to manipulate me? I just don't understand why, though? He's a good drummer – he could get a job with any other band…"

Garrett spoke up. "He has, with many other bands… and he was toxic to them. He's got great charisma and stage presence, but he's not a team player and needs to be in the spotlight all the time."

"We did a little research on him, and it seems that he's done this before – tried to insinuate himself into the fold and then bring his girlfriend in as manager. Unfortunately, she's not a manager and has no idea how to be a manager," Edward explained.

"And the bands have either had to take care of things themselves, or fire them both and start over. One naïve band actually signed a contract with Victoria that gave her a percentage of all of their earnings, forever. Even after they fired her. Luckily a good contract lawyer was able to help them get out of that lawsuit." Garrett sighed. "Not everyone is lucky enough or smart enough to know better."

"We're trying to get you a manager who _is_ smart enough and who _does_ know better." Edward raised an eyebrow to Tanya. "See the difference? Nobody cares who you sleep with – shut up, Irina – it's James that's not good for this band."

"He needs to go, too," Kate said. "Luckily we haven't signed anything – he has no contract."

"So we need to stop and find _another_ drummer? Again?" Irina complained.

"I have someone in mind, if you decide to get rid of him. Someone who's looking for a professional band with a following and a future." Edward threw out his bait, hoping one of them took a bite.

"Yeah? We wouldn't have to do the whole search-thing and try-outs again?" Irina actually sounded happy about it.

"That would really be excellent, and it would save us a ton of time," Kate added, her eyes lighting up at Edward. Uncomfortable, he looked away and found Garrett watching with a pointed look.

"So you both want him out?" Tanya looked to her sisters. "We kick him out, get a new drummer, agree to this manager-lady that Garrett was telling us about, and everything's okay? We go back to just being a band and sisters again? No more fighting?"

Edward was amazed at Tanya – if was as it they were having this conversation for the first time when really it had been ongoing for months.

"No more fighting," Kate said softly, addressing her little sister.

"So, you're cool, Tan? We can fire him and get rid of them both?" Irina asked quickly, as if she were afraid to give Tanya any time to change her mind.

"Yeah, I guess… I'll miss him, he's a cool guy." She twirled a lock of hair around her finger absentmindedly. "What about that manager-lady? What was her name again?"

Edward nearly groaned at both the hilarity of Tanya's cluelessness and the relief of her acquiescence. He turned to Garrett, who was wearing an enormous grin, and almost howled at the absurdity of it all.

"Carmen de Luca is her name, and I think you all will love her…"

Garrett began the earnest sell of Carmen to the band and Edward zoned out in relief that they had finally come to a resolution. It had only taken – he looked at his watch and cursed inwardly – nearly three hours. Not sure how much longer they were going to be, he fished his phone out of his pocket and sent Bella a text.

**B - finally got everyone to agree - discussing manager now. See you soon. xo ~ E**

A bang on the front window drew Edward's attention away from his phone, and he looked up to see a halo of fiery red hair at the front door. He looked to Garrett, who shrugged his shoulders and then turned to Kate.

"I can't imagine she came without him – should I let them in?" he asked.

"You may as well," Kate said, looking to her sisters for confirmation. "We might as well tell him tonight and get it over with."

Edward unlocked the front door just as James' hand came up to bang on the glass again. "Hey! Relax, I heard you the first time," he said as he opened the door.

James pushed past him, Victoria in tow. "Whatever… took ya long enough to open the fucking door," he sneered at Edward. Approaching the band, his tone changed. "Ladies…ya had a party and didn't invite me? That's not nice, girls."

"This is a private meeting between the founding members of the band, James," Kate began, but he cut her off with a finger shaking in her face.

He leaned toward her menacingly. "Don't talk to me about 'founding members', bitch. I'm a member of this band, too."

Garrett stood up and put himself between James and Kate. "Watch your mouth, pig. The founding members had management issues to discuss, and your input was not required."

"Management issues?" Victoria said softly, a look of steel in her eyes. "I thought all those pesky 'management issues' were taken care of… that's my job, right, Tanya?"

"No, it's not, Victoria," Irina said with glee. "We've decided to hire a completely neutral party to represent the band. She's got a lot of experience. And no…" she looked at James with a sneer "… disgusting sidekicks."

"I'm sorry, Toria, I know I said you could do it, but Kate and Irina are right – we need someone experienced, someone to just focus on the band. It's cool, though. You'll find something else."

"Shut up, you stupid bitch," James yelled at Tanya, flinging his hand in the air at her. Tanya instantly cowered and stepped back, flinching from his tone as well as his movements.

"Hey!" Kate and Irina said in unison.

"Don't call my sister a bitch, you disgusting asshole," Irina stood up to him, not cowering at all in the face of his rage.

"Don't tell me what to do, _bitch_." James smirked at Irina. "Tanya hired Victoria as manager, so she's _our_ manager."

Garrett took another step and positioned himself between James and the sisters. "No, asshole, that's not how it works. Tanya doesn't have the authority to hire on behalf of the band – they need to agree on who is hired and who is fired. Not to mention, she has no contract. So, I'm happy to say, Victoria is not their manager."

James stepped forward until he was nearly chest to chest with Garrett. "It's not your decision, asshole." Plastering a smile on his face, he turned to Kate, Irina and Tanya. "Ladies, Victoria is our manager and she's got some great plans for us. Big plans… but if she's out, well, then I'm out, too."

"Yeah, about that…" Irina began with an evil grin on her face. "That was our other topic of conversation tonight. You're already out."

James stared at her hard. "Excuse me, bitch?"

"She said 'you're already out', James." Kate stood up next to her sister. "And don't call my sister a bitch."

Ignoring her altogether, he addressed Tanya. "Babe, we had an agreement, didn't we? Toria's going to take us places… are you going to let these bitches hold us back?"

Tanya looked at her sisters standing side by side before returning her gaze to James. "You know what? Irina was right, you are an asshole." She stepped next to Irina and stood next to her sisters. "You're fired, James. You're out of the band."

James growled as he stepped toward the women, and Edward, who had been merely watching the drama unfold, stepped up next to Garrett to assist if things got ugly. Victoria put her hand on James' arm, her long purple fingernails like talons against his skin as she whispered something in his ear that instantly calmed him down.

He stepped back and straightened his shirt, reaching for Victoria as he smirked. "You know what? I've decided that you are a shitty band, and I'm a better fucking drummer than you deserve, so I am outta here. Good luck finding another drummer who'd be willing to work with you psychos." He turned to Victoria, slinging his arm around her neck. "Let's get outta here, baby."

Victoria threw a triumphant smile at the group before they stalked to the door, threw it open and were gone into the night. The store remained quiet for a moment as everyone tried to figure out exactly what had just happened.

"That was just weird," Irina was, of course, the first one to speak up. "What the hell did she whisper in his ear?"

"Who gives a fuck, as long as they're gone?" The relief was evident in Kate's tone and body language; she'd all but collapsed in the nearest chair. Garrett was instantly by her side.

Edward looked to Tanya, who seemed oddly thoughtful. "You okay, Tan?"

"Yeah… I really can pick 'em, can't I?" She shook her head at herself. "What a crazy nut-job. I'm really glad that's over."

"Me, too," Kate agreed.

Edward silently agreed as well. "Look, it's late. Why don't we talk more about Carmen tomorrow?" he suggested, desperate to get home to Bella.

Garrett had another, better suggestion. "Why don't I just arrange a meeting with her, so you guys can meet her? If you like her, you go with her. If not, we look at others?"

The sisters agreed and Edward inwardly shouted for joy that it was all over and he could kick them out of the store and head home. With very little grace, he did just that, ushering them out with a promise of speaking with someone sometime in the morning.

The five-minute drive to Bella's was five minutes too long, and the first floor was dark when he got there. Rather than risk waking her, he used his key to let himself in, looped his keys on a hook by the front door and quietly made his way upstairs, where the light was still on in her bedroom.

The sight that greeted him made all the day's troubles worth it. Bella sat crossed legged on the bed, her hair pulled up in one of her ponytail-bun things, with a pencil stuck in it. Her glasses were perched upon her nose, and ear buds dangled from her ears as she bounced gently to whatever tune it was she had playing on her phone.

His boxers and t-shirt never looked better than they did at that moment, on Bella, as she typed away on her laptop, stopping to search her hair for her pencil in order to make notes on the legal pad in front of her. There was a book turned upside down on the bed next to her alongside an open magazine, and Edward barely held in his laughter at the thought of how many other forms of media she could have been using simultaneously. If there had been a television in the room, he would have sworn that would be on, as well.

Sensing him, she looked up from her laptop, and the most beautifully relieved smile lit up her face. She turned the music off and pulled out her ear buds.

"Hey… when did you get home? Good Lord, what time is it?" she asked, stretching her back and tipping her head back and forth to ease the stiffness.

"About eleven, I guess."

"You okay? Everything squared away?"

He leaned down to kiss her lips softly before sitting down at the edge of the bed to take off his shoes. "Yes, thank God. Tanya agreed to kick James out, and they're going to meet with Carmen."

He stuck his phone on the charger before stopping by the bathroom to brush his teeth. "James and Victoria showed up, or I would have been here earlier. But it's all over." Mimicking her outfit, he stripped down to boxers and t-shirt and joined her in bed. "I'm really sorry I'm so late."

"I'm just glad you're here now." She shut down her laptop and put all her stuff on the table next to the bed. Crawling over to him on the bed, she snuggled up against him. "I missed you."

He groaned as he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly. "I missed you, too, baby. So much," he said around a huge yawn.

"Tired?" she asked, her face pressed against his chest. Her fingers made slow circles on the cotton, and the motion was so soothing he felt his eyes growing heavier and heavier.

"Very." He yawned again. "I'm sorry; I'm not much fun tonight."

"Don't be sorry, Edward. You're exhausted." She pulled away from him quickly to shut off the light before snuggling back against him. "Go to sleep, tell me the rest in the morning."

"Mmmkay," he said drowsily, leaning to kiss her one last time before sleep overtook him. He heard Bella chuckle as she buried her face in his neck and squeezed his middle.

He was asleep in seconds.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

The incessant ringing woke Edward out of a dead sleep at one-thirteen. He tried to find his phone to answer it before it woke Bella up, but his zombie-like thrashing to get to the phone was enough to wake her.

"Is that yours?" she asked groggily as she turned on the light.

"Yeah, sorry, babe." He finally got the phone, but he'd already missed the call. Looking at the screen, he cringed when he saw who it was.

"What the fuck…" he muttered under his breath. He waited to see if the new message indicator was going to light up and sure enough, there was one new voice mail.

"This better be an emergency," he said as he tapped the screen to play the message.

And wished he hadn't.

"Edward! They've stolen half my songs, Edward! That fucking pig stole half my songs right out of my notebook! He said we shouldn't have fired him and Victoria… What am I going to do? Edward, you have to help me!"

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** Opening lyrics from 'Indelible' by Brooke Fraser.

Hi! So... Welcome to the drama part of the story. :)

Thank you to tanglingshadows and JenGreen03 for their support and encouragement! And a special thank you to Mrs. Norman for allowing herself to be cameo'd in this story. She really IS lovely and wishes she lived in a place as beautiful as the Azalea Inn & Gardens. And that she had five minutes in a bedroom with Edward.. or Rob - Robward.

Thank you all who are still reading and reviewing; it's wonderful to hear what you all think. I'd love to be able to respond to the reviews, but I can either do that or write... and I'm guessing which one you'd rather I focus on. Please know I read each and every one with a ridiculously goofy smile on my face.

See ya next week!

~*~ Jen ~*~


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter Twenty-two –Admissions**_

_**_**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~<strong>

'_What do you mean, I don't love you? I'm standing here, aren't I?_

_._

The gardens were lovely as they strolled arm in arm, the sun playing hide and seek behind the delicate blooms and fronds that created an artist's palette of color around them. There was the gentle sound of water trickling coming from somewhere, but she couldn't find the source. The cobblestone path wound around to the left, and began to widen as they came upon an open terraced space with a small waterfall against the far wall. The late afternoon sun was brighter here in the open, and the scent of flowers was everywhere.

She turned to face the man with her, to express her joy at the beauty before her when the most awful noise completely drowned out the soft sounds from the waterfall. She tried to block out the noise, but it was insistent, and before she knew it, she was being pulled from the beautiful garden – pulled out of the dream and dragged awake by the noise.

Edward was thrashing around, trying to reach the phone when she asked groggily, "Is that yours?" She reached over to turn on the light to assist his search.

"Yeah, sorry, babe."

He finally got the phone, but he must have already missed the call. He muttered under his breath as he looked at the display of who'd called.

"This better be an emergency," he grunted as he held the phone up to his ear, and Bella could hear the screaming voice from across the bed. She couldn't make out the words, but she sure as hell recognized that screech, and from the look of dread on Edward's face, it wasn't good news.

He looked angry and frustrated by the time the message had played through, and Bella scooted over to his side to rub his back while he ran his hands through his hair and muttered to himself.

"Stupid! God, why… fuck, it's not my problem…Dammit!"

Bella began to feel just a bit put out. "What's the matter? That was Kate, wasn't it?" She continued when he nodded, his head planted firmly in his hands. "Why on earth is she calling you at this hour?"

"From what I understand of her frantic message, James and Victoria have stolen half of her songs out of her notebook."

"So? Can't she just print them out again? Surely she's got them all saved somewhere?" Bella didn't understand the problem at all.

"No, I don't think she does. I think she keeps them all in her notebook…" Edward said flatly. "She always kept everything in notebooks."

"What?" Bella was aghast – the thought of not saving important work digitally was beyond her understanding. "Wait, you're serious? A notebook? Spiral, loose-leaf or composition?"

"Does it matter?" There was very little emotion in Edward's voice and something just didn't seem right.

"Edward, where is all of your music?" Bella asked softly.

He looked up sharply, his eyes wary.

"Sheet music in my office or my apartment… why?"

Bella cringed. All of his hard work – his heart's work – could be gone in an instant, too. "Tomorrow, you bring it all here so we can scan and save a back-up copy. I can't comprehend this."

But it was as if he didn't hear her. "She said that James said the girls shouldn't have fired him and Victoria. Bella, Garrett and I basically kind of forced them –"

"Oh, no you did not!" Bella could feel the anger rising up from deep within. She'd be damned if she allowed him to take one ounce of responsibility for the nightmare Kate was dealing with. But she forced herself to keep her voice even and calm. "Kate and Irina already made that decision without you, don't you assume responsibility for that. You had absolutely nothing to do with it."

Edward just shook his head sadly. "But if I had only –"

But Bella cut him off again – she wasn't going to let him do this to himself. "No, Edward. No 'if only'. You didn't make their choices. You simply helped them discuss them rationally." She placed her hands on his face, forcing him to meet her eyes. "This has nothing to do with you, baby. It's not your fault."

She begged him with her eyes to believe her words – he needed to see that this was their own doing, not his. Something shifted in his expression, and he nodded imperceptibly.

"You're right… I know you're right." His hands came up to cover hers and he leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "You're right, and it's not my fault. I just feel awful."

Bella sighed in relief. He wouldn't be Edward if he didn't sympathize; it was one of his greatest qualities. She couldn't fault him for it. "I know, and that's part of what makes you wonderful. Come on, come back to bed, you can figure it out in the morning."

His phone was still in his hand. He looked at it as if he had no idea how it got there, and Bella realized that he really needed sleep. It had been such a dramatic day. She offered to put the phone back on the charger for him, but he hesitated and Bella's heart sank. But Edward simply turned the ringer off before plugging the phone back in and turning to her with a sheepish grin.

"I'm sorry the drama woke you up. But if I have to be up dealing with drama at one-twenty-four in the morning with anyone, I'm happy it's you."

"Me, too," she said around a yawn. "No one I'd rather share drama with."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

"You want a beer?" Rose called from the kitchen.

"Nah, I'm technically still working," Bella said from the couch as Rose arranged lunch in the kitchen.

The rare rainy day found Rose on Bella's doorstep with bags of food precisely at the crack of noon, and Bella opened the door gladly, unsure whether she was happier to see her friend or the food more. Either way, she was happy for both since she missed her friend… and she'd missed breakfast.

From the kitchen, Rose came in carrying soup, salads and fresh bread; a beer for herself and a diet soda for Bella.

"Dining room or couch?" she asked, an eyebrow quirked up.

Bella gave this a moment's thought before deciding. "Dining room… Can you see us eating salad on the couch?" she asked with a giggle. "That's a messy shirt just waiting to happen."

"Speak for yourself, Pigpen."

"Pft, whatever, just feed me, I'm starving." Bella took the first taste of her soup and moaned in appreciation. "Mmm, that's good. Rainy days are perfect for soup."

"You bet." Rose speared some of her salad. "Why did you skip breakfast? You and Edward busy getting busy?"

Bella choked on her soup. "No… God, don't do that." Once she finished choking, she took a drink to clear her throat before finishing. "You remember I told you last night was the mediation with the band? Well, they fired the drummer; he apparently put up a stink and walked away with half of Kate's music. She called here at one fifteen in the morning to cry to Edward about it and woke us both."

"Jesus Christ, does she need to be hit in the head with the 'It's Over, You Clingy Woman' stick? What the fuck does she think he's going to be able to do about it? Wait… How did he walk away with them? Doesn't she have them saved… You're fucking with me, right?"

"Nope, she kept them all in a notebook. Nothing saved digitally… at all. Who does that? In this day of scanners and thumb drives and triple digital redundancy, how do you keep your entire portfolio of work in a handwritten notebook?"

"Ya got me… I've got all my shit backed up in three different places."

"Me, too. But Edward's stuff is all on paper, too. Maybe it's the creative, musical people, I don't know. He's bringing everything here so we can get it digitized and backed up. And don't tell Emmett or I'll kill you, but I ordered him an iPad for his birthday – I'm going to load it up with composition apps that he can play with and decide which one he likes. And his music will always be safely backed up – and safe from some idiot loon trying to steal it."

"Oh, I think he'll love that! But anyway, what does Kate think Edward can do to help?" Rose asked as she broke off a piece of bread. "God, this is so good," she said offhandedly.

"It is, isn't it?" Bella agreed. "You know, we talked about it this morning while he was getting ready for work… She emailed a lot of songs to Edward months ago to show Garrett, so someone might still have them in their emails."

"What if they're not the same ones?"

"It's only a hope that he took the ones they all consider best… my guess is that he didn't take as many as she sent, unless he's been taking them a little at a time? How do you not notice your music disappearing?" Bella found herself astounded all over again. "I digress. Edward hopes that he saved the emails, and if not, that Garrett has them saved or Kate has them."

"Okay, hang on. Call me crazy – don't you fucking dare – but doesn't she know them well enough to just write them down again?"

"Oh, Rose, there's no one like you. I'm pretty sure she's worried about ownership – that he or Victoria, or both, will claim the songs as theirs – possession being nine-tenths and all that. But if she sent them through email, there's a trail."

"Oh, okay, I see. Hopefully one of them has the emails saved," Rose agreed.

"And if they do, then there's nothing James can do with the papers he stole. She's got the digital date stamp before she even met him, and they've been performing these songs since then. Worst case, they get a good copyright lawyer to handle it, it'll be a piece of cake." Bella was suddenly exhausted all over again. She put her salad fork down. "This is so draining."

"She's not letting go easily, is she?"

"No, and I have to say, it's starting to piss me off just a little." Bella said, frustrated. "At first, I could understand, you know? You can't help your feelings, and I get that. But you don't have to continue to act on them when you know they're not reciprocated. God, she needs to let go."

"Has he been clear with her, Bella?" Rose gestured with her fork to make her point. "Sometimes men are wishy washy about saying it's over…"

"He was crystal clear with her, Rose." Bella thought about their conversation that morning. He'd all but said he was done with the whole band after this whole fiasco. "She just relies on him too much… and she's unstable."

This caught Rose's attention – her head whipped up from her lunch. "What do you mean, unstable? Like 'boil your bunny' unstable?"

Even with the stress, Rose could always make Bella laugh. "No, my bunnies are safe. If I had bunnies…" She looked out into the rain. "You know, I really want a dog…"

"Focus, Swan. Unstable ex-girlfriend at one o'clock."

"Sorry, lack of sleep." Bella giggled at herself. "No, she's not like that, he just said she's hot and cold – screechy and bitchy until she gets her way and then once she does, she's nice as can be. He saw bits and pieces of it while they were dating; it was a red flag for the end of their relationship for him. Afterwards, she didn't show it for months… it's only now that it's coming out again."

"He really does need to distance himself. She keeps seeing him, she won't let go. It's like her ears hear the words, but her brain's not getting the message." Rose shook her head as she finished her salad. "Does it ever worry you?"

Bella tipped her head to the side to think about it for a second. "Worry, like – do I worry about Edward falling for her shit?" Rose nodded. "Hell, no. I trust him implicitly. He's so done with it, Rose – it's just so hard for him, he's got history not just with Kate, but with the whole band, that goes back for years. Because of her drama he has to cut ties with all three of them, and that's just not the type of person he is."

"It's too bad, she really was cool."

"Yeah, too bad," Bella said sarcastically. "Sorry, can't summon up the disappointment."

"You're just grouchy 'cause it's raining, you didn't get enough sleep last night, and you probably didn't get any, either."

"Oh, shut up, Rose." Bella threw her bread at Rose, but laughed just as Rose had probably planned. "There's nothing lacking there, don't you worry," she said with a wink.

"Oh, do tell." Rose propped her chin on her hand as if waiting for a story.

"Yeah, no…" Bella laughed. "Not going there, baby, too much information."

"You really aren't any fun." Rose pouted. "When Alice gets here, we are getting you drunk and you are so going to spill your guts."

Bella just smiled, happily looking forward to the family's visit over the weekend. "Maybe one night we'll all just get sloppy drunk… who knows what kind of secrets I'll spill?"

"Don't tease me, Swan," Rose said. "You'll get my hopes up and then I'll be let down when you don't spill anything good." She waved Bella off when she started to protest. "Yeah, yeah, yeah… we'll see, Sandra Dee. I want the good stuff."

"We'll see, we'll see," she said vaguely. "I'm not promising anything."

"'You have big plans for the birthday boy?" she asked with a wag of her eyebrows and Bella broke out in fresh giggles. It was so wonderful to have a friend like Rose.

"Yes, ma'am, I thought I'd surprise him with a romantic dinner on Friday at his parents' place, instead of our piano lessons. I'm not sure what excuse I'm going to use to go there separately, though… I may need your help."

"Sure, whatever you need. Between Emmett and me, I'm sure one of us can divert him."

"Great, I really appreciate that, Rose. I'll keep you posted on my plans."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

A rainy afternoon spent cooped up in the house on a conference call made Bella antsy, and by the time Seth got home, she was ripe for company and a change of pace.

"Seth!" she called from her office as he walked in the house.

'What's up, B?" Seth loped into her office, shaking the wet out of his hair like a dog.

Bella realized something. "When did you stop calling me 'Bells'?" she wondered aloud.

"You know, I don't know. I think it's from spending too much time with Rose and Emmett." He tipped his head to the side as he regarded her. "You don't mind, do ya?"

"No… it's just… Dad used to call me 'Bells', so it always reminded me of him when you did it."

"I get it, Bells. It's hard, huh? Coming up on a year now… I swear not a day goes by that I don't think I'm going to hear his voice again." Seth's eyes turned thoughtful.

"I know… me, too." Bella twisted her hands together nervously. "I thought mending fences with Mom would make losing Dad a little easier, but it's made it harder. I miss him even more now. "

She looked around her office at the few pictures she had spread out. "She has tons of pictures of all of us; Dad, me, you, the guys. She even had pictures of Jake and Leah. She barely knew them. But I guess Dad sent her pictures on a regular basis." Bella looked at her twisted fingers. "I wish I had half of those pictures. And then Edward reminded me that there is probably a treasure chest of photos upstairs in Dad's stuff."

"Have you gone through any of his stuff at all?" Seth asked quietly.

"No, I just… can't… couldn't… it just means he's really, really gone." A solitary tear trickled down her cheek to land on her hands. "Do you think… would you… shit," she said as she began to cry softly.

"Oh, Bells, don't cry." Seth gathered her in a hug, and rocked her while she let it out. "You want to go through his things?"

"I think so, yeah. I think it's time, don't you?" She watched his face, hoping for the positive reaction that she received. "Plus, I'm considering moving my office upstairs into that room."

Seth was intrigued. "Oh, really? What's wrong with your office downstairs?"

She smiled through the tears still lingering on her skin. "I've heard it would make a lovely music room… you think we could fit a piano in there?" She looked at Seth expectantly.

"Yeah?" Seth's eyes lit up and she bit her lip, nodding. "I think a piano would look wonderful in here."

She gazed at her best friend, letting her eyes say her thanks for her. "So, you think you can help me for a little while? Unless you have big plans for the evening…"

"Nothing that can't wait for a little while," he said with a smile. "Let me get a drink, make a phone call and we'll get started, okay? When's Edward going to be home?"

"I'm not sure; he got a panicky phone call from Kate in the middle of the night last night." Bella rolled her eyes.

Seth's eyebrows hit his hairline. "Get. Out."

"Nope, one fifteen or something, frantic. How is it you don't know about this already? Dear Abby hasn't spilled?"

Seth shook his head. "Nope, he didn't say a word, but I only spoke with him for a minute, I was at Paul's shop most of the day."

"Well, grab me drink, meet me upstairs and I'll tell you all about the latest drama."

While Seth went into the kitchen, Bella looked at her phone. She'd only heard from Edward briefly after lunch, and that had been right before her conference call. He wasn't sure what time he'd be over, since he was going to try and find the emails for Kate. She wasn't sure what could take so long – either he had them or he didn't – but she'd tried to stifle her building frustration and agreed to see him whenever he was done.

She _was_ frustrated, though. It seemed that Kate was popping up more and more lately. She hadn't been lying to Rose; she didn't worry that Edward would fall for her crap. But regardless of the fact that she trusted Edward with her life – and her heart – the situation still made her uncomfortable. She simply didn't trust Kate.

Additionally, the mere thought of going through Charlie's things without him sent her stomach tumbling over and over and clenched like a vise-grip on her heart. Thank God for Seth. With Seth, she could get through this and also recapture some of the excitement she'd felt once she'd made the decision to move her office.

Upstairs, the door was closed, as always. The doorknob beckoned her to take hold and turn; take the next step and move forward. Holding this room like a shrine to his possessions wasn't going to bring him back – Bella knew this. But facing the reality of it nearly brought her to her knees.

Seth found her there, staring at the door with her right hand fisted at her side, her head resting against the doorjamb. She didn't move as she heard him approach, simply fought the desolation that kept the door closed. She felt Seth run his hand up and down her back, soothing her frayed nerves. With each pass, she felt a bit stronger, as if he infused her with his strength. Lifting her head, she turned to catch his eye and gave him a weak smile.

"You ready, Bells?" he said gently, even his voice filling her with certainty. At her nod, he placed his hand over hers on the doorknob. "On the count of three, okay?"

"Okay."

"One."

"Two."

"Three"

Dust motes danced in the late afternoon sunbeams that crossed the space of the peaceful room. Boxes were piled against the walls, along with a set of luggage, fishing equipment, and a telescope. There was little furniture; only a double bed, a small night table and a dresser. All of Charlie's clothes had been given away to charity, with the exception of his favorite flannel shirt and his dress uniform, which Bella kept in her own closet.

Looking around, Bella realized that her father hadn't been a collector of 'stuff", having obviously been satisfied with the company of his daughter, his friends and his wide-screen television. His beloved Mariners memorabilia was stowed away in one of the boxes, along with his medals and commendations from the police department. Bella knew that one of the boxes held his laptop – it hadn't been touched in the more than ten months since he died, and Bella wondered if she had the courage to plug it in and turn it on.

"You okay, B?" Seth asked as they stood just inside the doorway.

"Yeah… I just didn't realize how hard it was going to be to just look at his things. I'm so glad we gave his clothes away back in Forks – I can't begin to imagine going though all that now."

"Not to mention all the poor guys you kept warm with all that flannel," he said with a smile.

"True, the man did have a lot of flannel," Bella recalled with a grin. "I'm glad it all went to good homes; he'd have liked that."

"Yeah, he would have." Seth slowly led her into the room. "Where do you want to start?"

"Well… his fishing stuff can move to the garage now that it's been cleaned up – Edward and Jasper love to go fishing and I'm sure they can get some use out of it. For now, I'll just keep his medal and awards and such in the closet, I'm not getting rid of any of that." She took a deep breath and rested her hands on her hips. "I'd like to find the boxes with his laptop, unpack it and boot it up, and then find whatever pictures or photo albums he might have kept."

"What about the luggage?"

"Let's make sure there's nothing in it, and then we can put it away in the closet with his medals."

Together they got lost in Charlie's things, stopping every so often to reminisce over a treasure found. Seth opened the box with all the sports stuff and stared, opened-mouthed.

"He's got autographed balls and scorecards going back for years, B." Seth gasped, and Bella stopped what she was looking through to really pay attention to him. "He's got a ball autographed by what looks like the entire 1995 team, Bells."

"Um, okay… Is that a good thing?" Baseball history and its significance was not Bella's thing.

"Hell, yeah… that's the year they beat the Yankees in the ALDS in the eleventh inning of game five of the series. They went on to lose the World Series, but that game was an amazing moment in Mariner's sports."

Bella giggled. "You know, I didn't understand half of those words, Seth. I don't know anything about baseball."

"Trust me – it's a cool thing to have."

Bella watched her best friend carefully. He was like a whole new person now, happy and light and always smiling. The frustration of not fitting in back in Washington had all but fallen off him. He wasn't 'that nice, confused boy' anymore.

The only people who'd ever accepted the fact that he was gay were his mother, his sister, Bella and Charlie. None of the other members of the tribe had been able to accept him for what he was, and so he'd struggled daily to portray himself the way they wanted him to be. But it was slowly killing him; suppressing his true nature and pretending to be something he wasn't was no way to live for Seth. Not to mention that as long as he stayed in Washington, he knew he'd never have a chance to have a relationship, to find out what love was about. The move had been as good for Seth as it had been for Bella.

"Charlie would want you to have them," Bella said softly, and his head shot up, his eyes wide.

"Bella, no… these were your dad's, you should keep them," he argued, startled.

"Seth, my father was well aware that there is not a sports-related bone in my body. You are the closest thing he could have ever had to a son. He would have wanted you to have them, especially knowing how much you love baseball." She put her hand over his. "Please, Seth. I really think this is what he would have wanted."

"You know she's right, Seth," Edward said from the doorway.

He looked exhausted; dark circles lay under his tired eyes, and his hair looked as though he'd been running his fingers through it all day. His weary smile told Bella without words how happy he was to see her.

"Hey, you're home – Oh, my God, what time is it?" She looked around the room for a clock or her phone, neither or which were in sight.

"It's a little after seven." He looked around at the room at the progress they'd made. "You've done so much… I'm sorry I wasn't here to help."

The frustration was clear in his voice, and Bella could only hope that it was because he wanted to be there and hadn't, and not because she hadn't wait for him. "You're here now."

"I tried to call, see if you wanted me to pick up something for dinner… You guys hungry?"

"I'm heading out, so don't worry about me," Seth said as he got up from the floor. "You're sure about this stuff, Bells?"

"Positive," she said. "You were like a son to him, Seth. He'd be proud for you to have it."

He swooped down to pick her up and gathered her in a hug. "Thank you," he said into her hair and squeezed her tight. "He was more of a father to me than my own."

"I know, and he loved you just as much as I do," Bella whispered into his ear, knowing in her heart that it was true.

"I love you too, B." Seth gave her one last squeeze and set her back on her feet, stepping away to wipe his eyes. "Look, you've got me all teary, now. I'm going to take a shower and head out. You kids have a good night."

"You, too," they said in unison, and Seth chuckled as he left the room.

"You all done?" Edward asked as Bella set the box she was working aside.

"For tonight. I'm sorry, we lost track of time. I think my phone's in my office. You hungry? Is it still raining?"

"Yup, still raining, and yes, I could eat. Why don't we see what we can throw together? I'm too tired to go out"

"Why don't I make some omelets and you can tell me about your day. I'm praying it was productive?" she asked as they headed down the stairs.

"Not so much. Well, not as much as we'd hoped, but we were able to find some copies."

"Oh, no. Are you still looking, or is that it?"

Edward held the kitchen door open as he let Bella enter first. "No, I know for sure that she sent me songs on at least five separate occasions. I was only able to find one of the emails. But she changed email accounts several times, and it was over the course of more than a year, so I'm literally scanning email after email. And even though I've got personal email filed separately than business email, they still get mixed up. It's just taking longer than I thought."

"What about your sent emails? Wouldn't it just be easier to grab whatever you sent Garrett?" Bella took out the ingredients and began to prepare dinner as Edward set the table with dishes and flatware.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked from the refrigerator.

"Juice is fine, thanks."

"Anyway… I have my sent mail set to archive after six months, and I don't have the attachments archived because presumably, I've the attachments saved somewhere on my computer." He looked up from the table. "Who'd have ever imagined I'd be in this situation digging through old emails."

Bella whipped eggs and poured them into a pan. "What about Kate? I mean, it's her problem in the first place, is she searching, too?"

Edward ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Yeah, she's searching, but she's technologically impaired, hence the new email accounts every so often, and has no idea where on her computer she might have saved them. Tanya's no help, either, and Irina might have been able to help, but she had plans this evening that she refused to break."

"She's a tough one, Irina."

Edward shook his head. "Oh, you have no idea… Kate's bringing her laptop into the store tomorrow afternoon so we can go through and try to find whatever we can."

_Three days in row with Kate…_ Bella refused to let these thoughts take hold. Logically she knew he was only doing this in order to put Kate and all her nonsense behind him – behind them. She loved him, she trusted him; he was her future. Bella took a deep breath before turning to the table with dinner. "All ready," she said with a smile.

She was glad she took a moment to calm herself down. Edward needed her to stay focused and not freak out about Kate. That wasn't the type of relationship they had. One look at his beautiful face – his tired eyes asking a million questions, saying a thousand things – she knew she had to step above the petty jealousy.

"Hungry?" she asked as she plated the food.

"Starved," she heard him say as she returned the pan to the stove. From behind her he enveloped her in his arms, resting his chin on her head and simply holding her tightly. "Thank you, beautiful girl. For dinner, for understanding, for being everything I always need."

Bella closed her eyes as tears threatened. _He must love me… _She knew for certain that her big surprise on Friday was going to be just perfect and if he wasn't ready to return the words, she knew what his heart told her every day.

"You're welcome. For all of that." She turned in his arms and looked up at his face. "You need to eat and you need some rest. Let me take care of you, okay?"

He smiled and touched his forehead to hers. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You said 'Hello'."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

"Bella, are you even listening to me?" Alice asked, and Bella looked up from her list to the computer screen in front of her.

"Yes, of course I'm listening Alice." She made another notation on the 'con' side of the list.

"Um, B? You're forgetting that I can actually see what you're doing…"

Bella looked up at the computer screen again to see Alice smirking at her. Of course she realized that Alice could see her, she was simply focused on her list.

"I'm sorry, Alice. Just working on something." She looked worriedly at the list – it seemed a little heavy on the 'con' side._ What if he doesn't want this?_

"Whatever it is, it's giving you frown lines. You're too young for frown lines. Whatcha working on?" She actually leaned forward as if she could see better through her screen.

"Just a list of pros and cons. In case I need to convince your brother of something," she said vaguely. She wanted Edward to be the first person she spoke with about this. With the exception of making sure that Seth was cool with it the night before, she hadn't discussed it with anyone. The list was in case she needed to convince him that moving in was a good idea. When she'd started it, she had Emmett's comments about living together and Edward's comments about her office making a nice music room to propel her positive side. But after listing several cons, such as a longer commute, no more privacy or personal space, no more instant access to the store or his office as well as the responsibility for the upkeep of a house as opposed to an apartment, she worried that maybe he wouldn't want to after all.

"Oh? I'm intrigued…" Alice said excitedly, her hand propped under her chin, her eyes alight. "What are you trying to convince him of?"

"Um, I kinda need to talk to him about it first, Al," she hedged, not looking directly at Alice.

"Well that sounds serious, Bella, and you're not looking at me." She paused and Bella looked back at her. "Is there anything we, as your family, should be worried about?"

Bella nearly cried; Alice was family. Edward's entire family was her family now. "No, Alice. Nothing to worry about at all. I just have something important to ask him." She shook her head, chuckling at her own drama. "I'm sure I'm worrying for nothing, and we'll tell you all about it on Saturday, okay?"

"Okay… but if you need to talk, you just let me know."

"I will, Al, I promise. What I do need is your permission to set up a surprise for him at your parents' house. I have my key, but I wanted to clear my plans with someone in the family."

"B, you don't have to ask permission. You are more than welcome to plan whatever you want at the house." Alice laughed. "Just make sure if it's any kind of sex orgy, you clean up before we get there on Saturday. You don't want to give Esme a heart attack – she doesn't believe her baby boy has sex of any kind."

"Oh Alice, ew!" Bella began to giggle. "There will be no orgies." The giggling increased. "I can't guarantee that there won't be any of the other thing going on, though." The laughter took over and her words came out in between gasping breaths. "We'll… clean… up. Don't… tell… mother."

Alice's head was down on her desk and her shoulders were shaking with laughter. Bella wiped the tears from her eyes and focused on her list again. She needed that laughter to remind her that she was being too negative. There were more pros than cons. The number one pro was that they'd be together – go to sleep together and wake up together – every day. The rest of it they'd figure out.

Alice finally lifted her head, and Bella thought she head Sophie's voice in the background.

"I gotta go, Sophie's looking for a snack. We'll see you on Saturday, okay?"

"Okay, Alice. I've got some work to finish so I can focus on Edward tomorrow." Bella said. "If I don't call you in a panic tomorrow, I'll see you Saturday."

"Okay, sweetie. Good luck tomorrow. Love ya!" Alice blew her a kiss.

"Love you, too, Al." She blew a kiss back before ending the video call.

Bella sat at her desk staring at her computer screen wondering at the events of the last year. She'd lost her father – he'd been her strength and the person who grounded her – and she'd found her mother, she found the other half of her heart, and she'd found a family. She'd lost so much, but she'd gained so much, as well. Her eyes strayed to the picture of Charlie taken with her the summer after graduation. She hoped he could see how happy she was; how right the decision to come here had been.

"Thank you, Dad," she whispered, imagining she could hear his warm, happy voice telling her to hold tight and never let go.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Bella was finishing up her email to Ben when the phone rang. She grabbed it absently while doing one last spell-check on the document.

"Hello?" she asked as she attached the document to the email.

"Hey, it's me," Edward sad tiredly, and she immediately focused on what he was saying.

"Hey… I'm sorry, I wasn't looking at the display on the phone."

She heard him take a deep breath in and release it as a sigh. "It's okay, baby."

"What's wrong, Edward?"

He sighed again. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just beat. It's been a long day, and I'm still here. Eric's sick, so we've been short-handed all day, and Kate's on her way over with her laptop. I really hope this is it and we can be done. Garrett's called me three times; he found the two most recent emails, but everything else was purged from his system months ago."

Bella ran her hand through her hair. "So it's up to Kate to find the rest of them somewhere on her laptop or in her email?"

"Yeah… that, or we use lawyers to convince them that since we can prove that some of the songs are Kate's, that the rest are, as well."

Bella cringed at Edward's unconscious use of the word 'we', the meaning behind it fueling the uncertainty that had been eating at her earlier. "What if he's done this before?" she asked. "What if he's got a whole portfolio full of stolen lyrics and sheet music?"

"I guess anything's possible… it's really not my problem anymore, though."

"Okay… well, you're a good person to keep helping when it's not your problem." Staying positive was key, Bella didn't want him thinking she doubted him when she didn't.

"The sooner this is settled, the sooner I can say goodbye and put the entire situation behind us." He paused and his voice was muffled, as if his hands were near his face. "How's your day been?"

"Good, I'm just finishing up the last part of the document for Ben and sending it off, and then I'm done for the day. I was going to see if Rose and Emmett wanted to come over for dinner later – do you have any idea what time you'll be home?" She tried not to sound demanding at all, knowing that Kate was sucking enough of his patience lately.

"I want to be home about five minutes after she gets here… but I can't count on anything anymore. Why don't I call you in an hour or so, let you know where we are?"

"That sounds good. I'm going to invite Rose and Emmett anyway, and you can just join us when you get here."

"That's fine… I miss you, beautiful girl. I feel like we haven't had a moment alone since we got home."

Because they hadn't. But rather than let herself spiral into negative thoughts, Bella focused on the positive again. "Just think, tomorrow's Friday… We can have a nice quiet dinner, our Friday night piano lessons, and put this behind us before the family shows up on Saturday."

Edward sighed again. "Baby, that sounds perfect." Bella heard a muffled voice coming from Edward's end of the connection before his voice returned to the phone. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll call you back in an hour or so."

"Okay. 'Bye, Edward."

"'Bye."

Bella spent the rest of the afternoon focusing on dinner, after calling Rose and ensuring that she and Emmett were free to come over and join them. Seth had already let her know that he was going to be at the shop with Paul until late and she shouldn't expect him for dinner.

She was chopping tomatoes for homemade pico de gallo when her phone rang. She put the call on speaker.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, baby. How are you?"

"I'm good, making dinner. How are you?" Bella smiled at her phone – these daily phone calls had become a high point of her day since returning from Jacksonville.

"Oh, I'm just fine, you know me," Renee said happily. "Phil and I had a nice, long talk last night. He's starting to see things my way."

"Oh, I'm glad, Mom." She didn't really care if Phil never spoke to her again, honestly. But Bella certainly didn't want there to be issues between her mother and stepfather, especially if she'd been the cause of it.

"Yup, we'll be just fine. So, how's handsome Mr. Perfect?" Renee's giggles came through over the speaker, but Bella had a hard time laughing with her – perhaps it was just the stress of her plans for Friday.

"He's good, Mom, still at work… Kate was bringing over her laptop." Bella had explained the entire situation to Renee the day before, needing someone to express her frustrations and fears to.

"Oh… still? I'd hoped they'd have cleared this all up by now. What about your plans for Friday, are they still on?"

"Yeah, he doesn't know about them yet, and I'm hoping to keep them a surprise," Bella said distractedly as she moved to chop onions for the salsa.

"Has he told you that he loves you yet?" Renee asked quietly, and her out-of-the-blue question startled Bella so much she had to put her knife down.

"What? Why on earth would you ask that?"

"Oh, he hasn't told you yet – I was afraid of that." She sighed into the phone and Bella fought a frustrated groan.

"Mom, he'll tell me when he's sure…"

"Baby, he's sure – it's written all over him."

"Okay, then… he'll tell me when he's ready."

"You're ready, though, aren't you?" And that was the heart of the matter. Bella fought her fear and frustration.

"I'm fine, Mom. I know what I need to do." She picked up her knife and began to chop the onion. "It'll all work out, I'm sure."

"Okay, baby, I'll drop the subject. But remember, if you want to talk about it, I'm here." Bella appreciated the fact that she was concerned, but she was beyond grateful at her backing off the topic.

"Thanks, Mom." She looked at the clock. "I need to go, Rose and Emmett will be over soon and I still have to finish my guacamole." Not to mention that the conversation wasn't helping to ease her fears or frustrations at all.

"Have fun tonight, say hello to everyone for me."

"I will, Mom. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"You sure will, baby. Have a great night. I love you." The words, so rarely said before, brought tears to her eyes.

"I love you, too, Mom. 'Bye."

"Bye, sweetie."

Bella hit the end button on her phone and hung her head, fighting to slow her breathing and forcing herself to think positive thoughts. _I know my path, I must have faith._ She repeated it over and over in her head like a mantra until she felt the desolation lift.

That's how Rose found her when she walked into the kitchen a few moments later, her arms braced on the counter and her head still bowed.

"B, you okay?" Bella heard Rose's voice behind her and raised her head, throwing a weak smile over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm okay… Where's Emmett?"

"He's on his way – he got hung up at work… where's Edward?"

Bella tried to keep the smile on her face, she really did, but it was no use. "He's still at the store. Kate was bringing over her laptop for one last ditch effort at retrieving whatever files they could from either her hard drive or her email."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rose shook her head and rolled her eyes to the ceiling as if searching the heavens for answers, or patience, or both. "She just doesn't give up."

"I don't know that she won't give up, she just can't seem to do anything without hanging onto him for help."

"Don't kid yourself, babe, she's not just hanging onto him because she's helpless and stupid. She doesn't want to let go of him, and I think she's trying to wear you down, hoping you'll cause a scene and force the issue."

"Um, yeah… I'm not that stupid."

Rose laughed heartily at that. "No, but she is. This is the way she thinks, and she assumes that all women think like her."

"I'm not falling into that trap. Edward has to be the one to tell her to fuck off; I can't force him to do that. Hopefully he'll lose patience and do it soon."

Rose pretended to wipe a tear away. "Oh, B, I get so choked up when you get all swear-y." Rose grabbed Bella's hand and held it to her chest. "My little girl is growing up."

Bella began to giggle and soon the two were laughing away as Bella finished the preparations for dinner and Emmett arrived. She'd taken her fears and her frustrations and tucked them properly away; the less attention she gave them, the less distress they could cause her.

Edward called while she was getting dinner ready to let her know that they were still trying to unlock folders that Kate had apparently password-protected at one point and promptly forgotten the passwords for.

Bella mimicked Rose, shaking her head and rolling her eyes to the sky for patience and answers. But her words were patient and even.

"How much longer do you think you're going to be? Emmett's got the grill going, and I think we can hold dinner for a while if you think you'll be home soon…" She left the sentence out there, hoping he'd announce that he was one his way.

"Garrett is on his way over with a friend of his, Larry or something, who's good with computers. They're hoping he can help unlock her computer." He sounded hopeful, which in turn, gave Bella an optimistic feeling for the first time in days.

"That's great, Edward. Are you sticking around, or are they going back to The Lodge?" Perhaps if she pushed just a little…

"They're coming here first, but I'm going to suggest they go back to The Lodge. There's really no reason for me to stick around. I should be home in about an hour."

Bella heaved an enormous sigh away from the phone. "Okay, wonderful. We'll keep dinner warm for you."

Edward chuckled into the phone. "Thank you, baby. You take such good care of me."

"You're welcome, just come home, okay?"

"I'll be home soon."

She turned to see Rose hovering in the doorway of the kitchen. "Is he coming?" She was uncharacteristically reserved for once.

Bella forced a smile on her face. "He said about an hour… why don't we eat? We can keep some warm for when he gets home."

"That sounds like a plan, what can I help with?"

Bella handed her dishes and together they walked out to the deck to have dinner with Emmett. Although this was the third night in a row he hadn't made it in time for dinner, Bella kept her focus forward on Friday. It was going to be just perfect; she had a romantic evening planned, and she would finally tell the man she loved how she felt. Tucked away deep in her heart was the hope that he was simply waiting for her to say it first, and once she did, his pronouncement would follow. She refused to acknowledge the fear that her feelings were not returned.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Friday dawned bright and clear, and Bella took the weather as a sign of only good things to come. Throwing on her robe, she stepped onto her balcony, greeting the morning sun and the seagulls as she leaned on the railing and considered her plans for the day.

Edward was already up, showered and gone to the store, and Emmett was scheduled to run interference in the afternoon to force him to meet Bella at his parents' house instead of them arriving together. This would allow her extra time to prepare dinner and dessert and to set up her birthday surprise. The iPad had arrived on Thursday with the assistance of two-day delivery, and she'd already loaded several music and composition applications that she thought he'd like to try.

But the focus of the birthday surprise revolved around the list she'd been carefully making all week. Bella prayed that she'd been reading him correctly all along and that he did, indeed, want them to live together at the beach house. Between Emmett's comments about Florida being a trial run, Edward's comments about her office making a nice music room, and his wistful look whenever Jess and Tyler discussed their new living arrangements, Bella was pretty sure this was what he wanted. But the list was prepared, anyway. She hoped she didn't have to use it, because after reading it over again, some of the cons actually seemed like pretty large cons.

_Enough negativity! _She shook her head and laughed at herself, thinking she'd soon be convincing him not to move in if she wasn't careful. The days they spent apart were torturous for both of them. Even at the end of a hideously long day, he came home needing her. The evening before, after thinking he'd be home in an hour, it was nearly ten before he arrived. He was exhausted, hungry, and frustrated beyond measure. But he said it was over – there was no more that he could, or would, do for Kate. It was in her hands and Garrett's hands now. Bella's relief was enormous, and as she heated up leftovers and talked to Edward as he ate, she felt as if things were getting back to normal.

So, as she watched the seagulls and listened to the waves pound against the sand, she planned her morning around her shopping, her early afternoon around her cooking and preparing, and her late afternoon around her surprise.

After a quick shower, a cute sundress and some light make-up, Bella packed her new purchases into an overnight bag. This part of the surprise made her giggle and blush; she was quite excited about showing off what else she'd purchased online. Grabbing her toiletries from the bathroom, she looked around to see all of Edward's things mingled with hers – his toothbrush right next to hers, his deodorant right next to hers, his shampoo in the shower next to hers. She smiled at all the little things that she never really noticed before. _He's been living here for a while now. This is right. _

Bella spend the morning grocery shopping and playing with the new iPad. She spoke with Alice to let her know the plans were still on and made sure that Emmett was still on schedule. At lunchtime, she spoke with Edward, who sounded as if years of stress had been lifted off his shoulders after he told Garrett and Kate he was done helping. With an apologetic chuckle, he mentioned a drink with Emmett after work, would she mind meeting him at his parents' house.

"He misses me, or so he tells me." It was nice to hear him laughing again.

"Of course not," she'd said, chuckling along with him. "Take your time."

The afternoon was spent at Edward's parents' house, preparing dinner and dessert. She wanted to make something decadent, but with the heat, she decided on something simple and made homemade strawberry shortcake, with freshly whipped cream and local strawberries from the market. She got hot all over imaging feeding Edward morsels of strawberries dressed only in the surprise in her bag.

Dinner was special as well. Bella remembered all the seafood that they loved from Jacksonville, so she planned on making pan-seared scallops with linguine, along with salad and fresh bread and some delicious wine she'd found. Dinner made the stalling with Emmett important, because the timing of the scallops was delicate, if they sat too long, they'd become inedible. Emmett was going to call her as he left Edward, which she knew gave her a five to ten minute window, which was really all she needed.

Once the preparations for dinner were made and the table was set, Bella set her overnight bag in their bedroom upstairs and began to set the scene for the rest of her surprise. She pulled the curtains low, so that the great room became shadowy and dim, and placed the candles around Edward's grand piano. She hoped he didn't mind the candles, the candleholders were designed to catch the melted wax, and the wax wasn't supposed to harm the piano's finish, just in case.

Bella glanced at her watch – it was nearly time. Her stomach fluttered with the wings of a thousand butterflies, and she wondered if she should change. She ran upstairs to check her hair and make-up and decided that what she was wearing was more appropriate to cook in; she would change after dinner for stage three of Happy Birthday Edward.

In the kitchen, she put the salad together and made sure that all the ingredients were ready for the seafood. The water was on the stove for the linguine and the scallops were ready for the pan. Now she just needed to wait for Emmett's phone call.

Right on schedule, Emmett called to say that he had just left Edward at his car, and he'd been anxious to get started on their date. Emmett had, of course, delayed him a little longer just for the fun of it, but said he was in the car. Bella was relieved; she thanked him profusely and began dinner.

Cooking relaxed her – it always had. From the time she was old enough to know how, she cooked for her father. Nothing too extravagant, Charlie had simple tastes. But Bella loved combining flavors together, trying new textures, creating something lovely as well as delicious. She was so wrapped up in cooking the sauce for the scallops, boiling water for the linguine, searing the scallops, pouring the wine, lighting candles and plating everything that she didn't notice as the time passed.

And passed.

And passed.

And passed.

And there was no Edward.

She looked at her phone in confusion. Emmett had called nearly forty minutes before. Which wasn't something to worry about, unless the drive was ten minutes long… which it was.

Bella began to worry. She called Edward's phone, but it immediately went to voicemail. _He must have it off…_ Her stomach dropped to floor as if weighted with lead.

She called Emmett back, but he didn't answer, so she left a message to call her back, saying that Edward hadn't arrived and she was pretty worried.

She called Rose, who helped calm her down. She said that Emmett stopped at the grocery store, and he probably left his phone in the car. She was sure that Edward was on his way, but as soon as Emmett got home, she'd call Bella back.

Fifty minutes passed.

Bella sat down at the dining room table and stared at the piano, with the candlelight flickering around it. And she prayed that he wasn't hurt.

Fifty-five minutes passed.

Fear froze Bella to the chair. What-ifs began to play through her mind.

What if he'd been in an accident?

What if he'd been injured?

What if he'd changed his mind?

What if –

Sixty minutes passed.

The phone rang and Bella jumped from the chair, knocking it backwards in her haste to answer the ringing. She didn't even look at the display.

"Edward?" she shrieked into the phone.

"No, sweetie, it's Rose. Emmett's home. He said when he pulled out of the parking lot, Edward's car was backing up… he should have been there by now." Bella began to panic in earnest now.

"Do you think I should call the police, Rose? What if he's been hurt?" Her voice was small and scared.

"I think it's too early. It's just an hour." Bella could hear the forced optimism in her voice. "Maybe he had a flat tire and had to change it, his phone is probably dead. Give him a little more time before you panic."

"Okay…" she said shakily.

"If you don't hear from him in a half hour, call me right back, okay?"

"I will."

Sixty-five minutes passed.

Bella sat back down at the table, looking at the ruined dinner. Stage one of Happy Birthday Edward was inedible now… she wondered what that meant for the rest of his birthday surprise.

Seventy minutes passed.

A click at the door forced Bella's heavy head up and she watched as he stopped in the doorway, a look of absolute terror on his face as he took in the scene in front of him. Bella felt her heart begin to crack… perhaps she'd misread his intentions all along.

Finally, Edward pulled his tormented gaze from the piano and focused on Bella, who sat in the chair, frozen in fear.

"Baby? What's going on? What's with the candles?" He swallowed almost audibly as he walked toward her. "You made dinner? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You're so late…" she whispered, still afraid of what the look on his face meant. "I planned a whole surprise for your birthday… now it's ruined. The look of horror on your face, Edward…"

"Bella, you're not making sense. I was just surprised," he said, but Bella could tell it wasn't the truth; there was something he was hiding, still.

"Why do you look like you're going to throw up?" Slowly, the tears began to well in her eyes and slide along her cheeks; there was no stopping them. She began to babble. "I wanted to make a nice dinner, surprise you with something important that I realized, and since it involved your piano, well sort of, I thought that would be a good place for the candles."

"Bella, you're not quite making sense. I'm sorry I'm late, but Kate stopped me in the parking lot… I swear she's following me. I told her that I'm completely done with her, for once and for all, no more help with the band, nothing."

But all Bella heard was 'Kate', and it was enough to send her over the edge, and she saw red.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Kate, again? Jesus Christ, no matter where I turn this week, it's 'Kate' this or 'Kate' that… I don't understand it…" She pushed up from her chair and crossed the dining room, shaking her head and muttering under her breath.

"Bella, you know –"

"I've been patient, haven't I?" she said out loud to the room. "I haven't nagged about all the time you've spent with her, the missed dinners…" She looked up at the ceiling, trying for calm, but the tears came anyway. "You haven't touched me since we got home from Savannah."

"Baby, I told her –"

But Bella was so wound up with frustration, anger and sadness that she couldn't even hear him anymore. "I trust you; I've always trusted you – but she's not done and it seems like she's never going to go away! Rose was right; she needs to be hit the head with a stick."

"What does Rose –"

"Enough's enough, Edward, this can't go on."

"That's what I'm –"

"You know, I had a whole birthday surprise for you with a fancy dinner and dessert that I spent all day planning and it's ruined – once again something is ruined because of Kate!" She began to pace the dining room, her rant growing in scale. "Sat here worried sick that you were dead on the side of the road – Emmett said you were on the way. Tried to call…"

"I turned it off when –"

"And I have something to tell you, and something to ask you, but I'm scared because you never said it. But, you know what, Edward? I'm brave, too, because I'm sure and I love you and want to be with you. And I'll understand if you're not ready yet, or if you don't feel the same way, I just have to tell you because once I realized it, it's been jumping up and down inside of me, trying to get out. Oh, my God…" She took a deep breath as she realized what she'd said. "I just wanted you to know." She sat down and hung her head in defeat.

"Wait, what?" Edward stopped in front of her before crouching down to her level. "Did you just say that you love me?" he asked softly.

She simply nodded without raising her head. She heard Edward's quick intake of breath.

"Why do you think that I don't feel the same way?" His voice was hesitant, searching.

"Because you've never said it… because I can tell there's something you're hiding from me, and I don't know what it is or why…"

"Oh Bella, look at me." She hesitated, drained from her rant and frustrated over the way the evening had turned. Edward raised her chin up so that their eyes could meet, and Bella was encouraged by the emotion she found in his. "Of course I love you, my beautiful girl. I've loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you."

"You…you have? Really?" Bella felt the tears slip faster down her face. "The first moment, in the café? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure you'd believe me; what woman in her right mind would believe a man who told her he fell in love at first sight; that he knew instantly she was the one for him when his gaze touched upon her and he watched their whole life flash before him in pictures and images?"

Bella looked at Edward, stunned. "What?" she asked quietly. "What do you mean 'pictures and images'?"

A look of panic crossed Edward's face, and he backed up a step before pulling her to her feet.

"It's hard to explain… the moment I saw you, I began to have these flashes – I guess you could call them visions – of our future." He looked earnestly at her, taking both of her hands in his. "I know it's unbelievable, at first I thought it was just my imagination, or wishful thinking." He attempted to smile, but it was forced and they both knew it.

"At first?" Bella's heart sank as she realized that Edward had, indeed, been hiding something. A pretty big something.

"How long… what kinds… I don't understand, Edward. Are you psychic?" Bella tried to wrap her head around it, but it just wasn't happening.

"No, nothing like this has ever happened before. And then, that first day, it hit me like a freight train." He cleared his throat and looked down at their joined hands. "I've seen our wedding, our children…"

"Children?" Bella blinked, shocked. _How was this possible? _"And you never told me? Didn't you think I deserved to know? I can understand not immediately, but…" Betrayal crept up her spine, settled at the back of her neck. "Wait, how do you know for sure they're not just daydreams?"

He met her eyes before looking back down at their hands. Bella couldn't miss the pleading in his eyes, but what he was pleading with her for, she wasn't sure. "I've seen some of the visions actually happen… you and Alice on the beach, you and Jess at the café…" He looked over his shoulder at the piano and shuddered.

Betrayal tapped her on the shoulder and whispered in her ear. She'd opened up her heart about everything in her past, shared everything with him; good and bad, pretty and not so pretty. She'd sat on her balcony and talked to her dead father with him. And he kept this to himself. Their future. He never said a word.

"And you didn't trust me enough to share this with me?"

"No, Bella, that's not –"

"Did you really think I wouldn't believe you? Is that what you've been hiding all this time?"

Betrayal dug in its claws and panic began to rise in her; she didn't know how to handle it. The whole week's worth of stress; no time with Edward, too much bullshit with Kate and a ruined birthday surprise had Bella's emotions bubbling just under the surface. But this knowledge he had, these images of her future that he never once even attempted to share or explain _at all_, clawed at her heart in the most painful of ways.

Adrenaline surged in Bella, and she fought to draw a breath as panic slammed into her, causing her hands to shake and her heart to beat painfully in her chest. _He was the one person I counted on…_

"How could you keep this from me? Didn't you think I deserved to know about my future? Didn't I deserve to know about my _children_? Oh, my God, Edward. Children!" Her voice rose to a shriek and she felt herself losing control quickly. "What else are you keeping from me?" She turned away from him and placed the heels of her hands over her eyes.

"Bella, it's not like that…" he went on, but Bella could barely hear him through the sound of her panicked breathing in her own ears.

"I'd trust you with my life… I laid my heart at your feet!"

"Bella, don't…"

She felt the old anger bubbling up, the anger at information regarding her life being kept from her, being kept in the dark for her own good, and she slashed her hand through the air at his words. The angry words were at the tip of her tongue, ready to lash out.

"No! Don't tell me 'don't'!" Her voice was a screech, but she kept her back to him.

"Bella… please, I'm sorry." His voice was tormented, and somehow it reached through the red haze of anger surrounding her.

_No! I will not let the anger win this time. The anger cost me fifteen years with my mother, it will NOT cost me Edward, too. _

Bella fought to calm herself, to lower her voice. She didn't look at Edward, afraid to let him see the anger in her face. She knew she _had_ to calm down – if they could speak normally, it would all be fine… It had to be fine, it just had to. _I can't lose Edward, too._

"I need a minute," she croaked, her throat sore from shrieking. She cleared it, saying more clearly, "I need a break, I'm sorry."

She walked to the door, opening it up to feel the warm air on her face. She stood in the doorway as the breeze dried the tears on her face, but she couldn't see anything past the pain wrapped all around her. The breeze helped to calm her a little, so she stepped outside, pulling the door nearly closed when she heard an anguished cry followed by a banging on the piano keys.

She hung her head, a great deal of her anger leaving her as she imagined the pain she must have caused him to make that sound on his beloved piano. The angry sound then became the most sorrowful music as he began to play, anguish and loneliness in every note. Turning in the doorway, she pushed the door back open to watch Edward at the piano, the soft flickering light from the candles belying the despair that was written all over his face. And her heart broke all over again.

_Dear God, what have I done?_

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN – **Opening lyrics from 'Tiny Fractures' by Snow Patrol.

Just a little more drama. I would apologize for the length of the chapter, but I don't think anyone minds, do they?

Thank you for being amazing readers and taking this ride with me. Special thanks to tanglingshadows and JenGreen03 for their neverending support. Katie - thank you for holding my hand and crying with me throughout this last part of this chapter.

Let me know what you think, okay?

See ya next week!

~*~ Jen ~*~


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter Twenty-three – To Get Me to You**_

_**_**_**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**_**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~<strong>

_And I don't know where to look; my words just break and melt._

_Please just save me from this darkness…_

_._

_Fucking Emmett… _Edward laughed as he said goodnight to his best friend and walked to his car. He missed Bella so much he ached, and he was looking forward to seeing her, kissing her, making love to her more than anything. But the past hour with Emmett had been a great stress-reliever, and he felt even more relaxed and happy as he unlocked the car than he had when he'd arrived.

Just as he reached for the door handle, his phone rang, and he reached into his pocket to answer it as he opened the door. Pulling it out, he looked at the display and stopped short.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me."

Kate's number flashed as an incoming call, and Edward immediately tapped the 'ignore' button. Apparently, Kate was having a hard time understanding the words 'I'm done' – the words he'd said the night before when, after spending literally days searching for files, he'd been pushed past his limit. He'd looked her in the face and told her that he was done helping her, done helping the band, done helping at all, and that she needed to rely on Garrett or the new manager from now on. She hadn't liked it – in all honesty, Edward thought that Garrett's presence was the only thing keeping her from losing her shit. But she'd apparently accepted the fact that he was no longer going to be involved in any way with the band or Kate.

As he started the car, his phone beeped with a new voicemail message, and almost instantly, a new text arrived as well. Edward dropped his head against the steering wheel, groaning in frustration. He didn't know how many other ways he needed to tell her that he was no longer interested in her or the band. She never seemed to take him at his word.

Ignoring her text and voicemail, he shut his phone off completely and tossed it onto the passenger seat. He turned the radio on to keep him company while he drove – the ten minute drive to his parents' house would seem like an hour simply because he missed Bella so much. But he knew there was no way he'd be able to make the drive with texts and messages coming from Kate. He was going to have to change his number – something he truly did not want to do, but after the last few days he knew it was necessary.

With these thoughts in mind, he backed out of his parking space and aimed his car toward the exit of the parking lot, where Emmett's truck was making a left. He watched as Emmett's truck disappeared, and as he approached the exit he noticed a movement to the right of his car. Instinct had him stepping on the brake as a figure walked out from between two cars and stood in front of the exit, effectively blocking his car.

"What the fuck?" he muttered as he slowed to a crawl and approached the figure. When he realized who it was, he cursed loudly before stopping the car completely and getting out.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" he yelled at Kate as she walked around to the driver's side of his car. "Are you out of your mind? You could get killed standing in the road like that."

She moved as if she didn't hear him, sliding her body up against his and effectively pinning him against his car. She clamped her hands in his hair and pressed her mouth against his, using Edward's shock and surprise to her advantage. Before he was even aware of it, Kate had wrapped her leg around his waist and was trying to shove her tongue in his mouth.

Edward reared his head back so hard that his shoulders slammed into the car painfully, and he reached behind him to rip Kate's hands out of his hair. As gently as possible at that moment, he pushed her away from him and swiped the back of his hand across his wet mouth.

"What the _fuck_, Kate?" he bellowed.

She stepped back and hung her head at his tone, shoulders sagging.

He took a deep breath, needing to find some patience with this woman with whom he used to have a very affectionate relationship. _What happened to her?_ He had no idea when she became this obsessed, but it was a sad ending to their friendship.

"Kate, what the hell are you trying to do?" He shook his head and put up his hand as she stepped closer to him. He looked at the sky, trying to remain calm and speak clearly – he thought she might actually listen if he wasn't a raving lunatic. But it was difficult.

"Listen, we've been through this a million times. I'm done. We're done. We've been over for more than a year now. Why can't you accept that?" he asked rhetorically, because he didn't give her a chance to actually answer the question. "You wanted to stay friends, so I tried – I spent the better part of this week trying to help you, allowing my own relationship to suffer, but now I'm finished. Do not come to me for help anymore… you have Garrett, you have your sisters, and soon you'll have a manager. You need to rely on these people, not me."

He caved in and looked at her face to see that she was crying – and for the first time, he felt not the slightest twinge of guilt about that. He felt absolutely nothing, and it was wonderful.

"But I need you," she said sadly, her hands reaching out to him. "No one understands me the way you do, no one cares about me the way you do."

He backed away quickly. "'Did', Kate, not 'do'. I don't feel that way about you anymore – I haven't in a long time. And you know that."

"Your feelings could change, Edward," she said plaintively. "People fall in and out of love all the time."

Frustrated, he ran his hands through his hair. "Kate, you don't get it. I wasn't in love with you. And you weren't in love with me. No!" He interrupted when she began to speak. "You weren't, and you aren't."

"You can't tell me how I feel, Edward!" she snapped. "You don't know how I feel."

"Honestly, Kate… I'm sorry, but I don't care anymore. All this drama, it's too much. For the last time, don't call me anymore. Don't text me or stop by anymore." He turned his back on her, reaching for his door when he saw Garrett standing a few cars away. "You know, Kate… if you'd open your eyes, you'd see opportunities all around you."

"Fuck you, Edward," she screeched.

Edward looked over his shoulder to watch her storm away angrily. As she got into her car and sped out through the entrance, Edward watched Garrett shake his head and walk toward him.

"I guess you caught all that?" He felt no guilt or responsibility, only sympathy for his friend.

"Hard to miss, to tell you the truth. Luckily there aren't too many people in the parking lot about now." Garrett sighed. "I wonder if she's done now."

"I hope so – I don't know how many other ways there are to tell her. I feel like a shit yelling at her, but Jesus Christ, she just won't hear me."

"I know… you did what you had to do."

"I was serious last night, too. I'm done. I'm sorry if James and Victoria get away with some of her stuff, but I'm drawing the line here." Edward felt no guilt about this either. His relationship with Bella was starting to suffer, and that wasn't acceptable. She was his future and he needed to focus on that.

"Don't worry about it. Between Carmen and me, we'll figure it out." Garrett looked at his hands, fussing with his keys. "She's got some ideas – talk to the police, lawyers, that kind of thing – I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Get her some help, okay? She's not right; the way she's acting and obsessing… it's not normal," Edward said sadly. "Try to get her to talk to someone."

If possible, Garrett looked even sadder. "I will. I don't think she'll listen, but I will. Maybe if I get Irina and Tanya to talk to her, too, she'll listen. Whatever, we'll give it a try. It's not your problem anymore, Edward."

"No, it's not… Good luck, Garrett. I hope everything works out for them… for all of you."

"Me, too, man… me, too."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

As he pulled in behind Bella's Camaro in the driveway, Edward realized that he was much later than he'd wanted to be. He only expected to be out with Emmett for an hour, but it was more than two hours since he'd left the store. He grabbed his phone and absently stuck it in his pocket before getting out of the car and walking up to the door.

The great room was dimmer than usual, he noted, and the house was silent as a tomb. As he pushed the door completely open, he caught sight of the candles aglow on his piano.

And he froze, terror grabbing him and nailing his feet to the floor.

_No, not today. Please..._

He swung his gaze to the dining room, where Bella sat stiffly at the table, watching him warily. He fought to squelch the horror he felt at seeing the candles, but the revulsion and panic held tight and turned his stomach.

She'd made him dinner – the entire house was a romantic scene in front of him, but Edward couldn't focus on anything but those candles and what they meant. She'd leave him tonight, and he knew he'd fall apart once she left. He wasn't ready. _What if she never comes back…_

She wondered about the look on his face, the lateness of his arrival and before he knew it she was crying about a surprise and his piano. Confused, he'd tried to explain why he'd been late, but the moment he mentioned Kate, she started to yell.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Kate, again? Jesus Christ, no matter where I turn this week, it's 'Kate' this or 'Kate' that… I don't understand it…" She pushed up from her chair and crossed the dining room, shaking her head and muttering under her breath.

"Bella, you know –" He tried to interject a word, to calm her down and let her know that he'd drawn the line in the sand with Kate, but she wouldn't allow him to finish a sentence.

"I've been patient, haven't I?" she said out loud to the room. "I haven't nagged about all the time you've spent with her, the missed dinners…" She looked up at the ceiling, sadness lacing her tone. "You haven't touched me since we got home from Savannah."

Edward's heart broke, and he forgot about the candles. In his exhaustion and frustration, he'd hurt her more than he knew. "Baby, I told her –"

But it was no good, Bella needed to rant, and no matter what Edward said, she wouldn't let him finish. The more she said, the worse he felt about not giving her the time she deserved all week long, and to top it off, he'd worried her by being later than she expected. And that just wasn't acceptable anymore. He stopped trying to interrupt her and just let her finish what she needed to say.

"And I have something to tell you, and something to ask you, but I'm scared because you never said it. But, you know what, Edward? I'm brave, too, because I'm sure and I love you and want to be with you. And I'll understand if you're not ready yet, or if you don't feel the same way, I just have to tell you because once I realized it, it's been jumping up and down inside of me, trying to get out. Oh, my God…"

Edward froze at her words. For a moment he wasn't sure he heard her correctly, but then she sat back down with a sigh and hung her head.

"I just wanted you to know."

"Wait, what?" Edward crouched down to her level. "Did you just say that you love me?" he asked softly. He needed her to say it again, to verify it before he could let the elation that was warring with his frustration out.

But she didn't repeat it, merely nodded her head in defeat. The acknowledgement was all he needed to make his heart begin to race. But then he remembered something she said. He needed to know.

"Why do you think that I don't feel the same way?" She had to know he loved her; he felt like it drove everything he did. _Except for this week, of course, you asshole. _

"Because you've never said it… because I can tell there's something you're hiding from me, and I don't know what it is or why…"

"Oh Bella, look at me." She hesitated, so Edward raised her chin up so that their eyes could meet. "Of course I love you, my beautiful girl. I've loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you."

"You…you have? Really?" Bella smiled for the first time as tears slipped down her face, and Edward felt relief surge through him. "The first moment, in the café? Why didn't you tell me?"

Fueled by his relief, Edward did not consider his next words, he just let them flow.

"I wasn't sure you'd believe me; what woman in her right mind would believe a man who told her he fell in love at first sight; that he knew instantly she was the one for him when his gaze touched upon her and he watched their whole life flash before him in pictures and images?"

Bella looked at him, stunned. "What?" she asked quietly. "What do you mean 'pictures and images'?"

_Oh, fuck. _His earlier relief was overrun by panic as he realized what he'd admitted and how. He'd said it so easily, as if it were nothing earth-shattering, when it reality, it was absolutely earth-shattering to someone who'd had no knowledge of it before. He was simply accustomed to it.

"It's hard to explain… the moment I saw you, I began to have these flashes – I guess you could call them visions – of our future." He looked earnestly at her, begging her to believe him. "I know it's unbelievable, at first I thought it was just my imagination, or wishful thinking." He tried to force a smile, but the wild look in Bella's eyes made it feel more like a grimace.

"At first?" she said quietly. "How long… what kinds… I don't understand, Edward. Are you psychic?"

"No, nothing like this has ever happened before. And then, that first day, it hit me like a freight train." He cleared his throat and looked down at their joined hands. He hoped that by answering some of her questions, it might make the unbelievable easier to believe. "I've seen our wedding, our children…"

"Children?" Bella gasped, blinking in shock. "And you never told me? Didn't you think I deserved to know? I can understand not immediately, but…"

Fear settled into Edward's spine; he knew she was right. His cowardice had kept his mouth shut. He should have told her a long time ago – at least tried to tell her.

"Wait, how do you know for sure they're not just daydreams?" she asked.

He looked from their joined hands to her wary eyes, pleading with her to understand, to believe him. _Please don't leave me._

"I've seen some of the visions actually happen… you and Alice on the beach, you and Jess at the café…" He looked over his shoulder at the piano and shuddered – he knew he'd see that one happen before long. There was only one way for this conversation to end, and it was his own, stupid fault.

She was quiet for a moment, absorbing this new information. Trickles of dread cause the hair on the back of his neck to stand up.

She looked up at him and softly said, "And you didn't trust me enough to share this with me?"

"No, Bella, that's not –" But it was… he'd been afraid that she wouldn't believe him or wouldn't feel the same way.

"Did you really think I wouldn't believe you? Is that what you've been hiding all this time?" She pulled her hands away and took a step back from him, and his heart cracked.

Sadly, he knew she was right. He had been hiding this very important information and he'd betrayed her trust. He didn't know how to fix it, and he watched as she grew more and more agitated and panicky with each shaky breath she drew. She clasped her hands against her chest.

"How could you keep this from me? Didn't you think I deserved to know about my future? Didn't I deserve to know about my _children_? Oh, my God, Edward. Children!" she shrieked, her entire body shaking from the emotion.

"What else are you keeping from me?" She turned away from him and Edward watched her cover her face with her hands.

"Bella, it's not like that, I haven't kept anything… it just sounds so crazy…" She didn't even seem to hear him, but he kept trying, pushing through his panic.

"I'd trust you with my life… I laid my heart at your feet!"

And that was the wall they were going to hit over and over again. She'd trusted him with everything, and when it was his turn to trust her, he'd let her down.

_But we need to talk about it – mature couples talk about mistakes and work them out. They don't leave, they don't give up._

"Bella, don't…"

_Please don't leave me._

She slashed her hand angrily through the air at his words. "No! Don't tell me 'don't'!" Her voice was a screech, and she kept her back to him.

"Bella… please, I'm sorry," he pleaded; not knowing what else there was to say to keep her from walking out that door and taking his heart and soul with her.

Moments passed as she stood facing the door, and Edward's heart begged him to go to her, to ease her pain, to soothe her wounds. But he stood frozen in fear as she spoke softly – too softly for him to hear. Clearing her throat, she said the words that nearly brought him to his knees.

"I need a break, I'm sorry."

Edward's aching heart cracked even more as she opened the door and paused in the doorway, but as she stepped outside and pulled the door behind her, it shattered into a thousand pieces and he dropped the rest of the way to his knees on the hardwood floor.

Dropping his chin to his chest, he whispered, "Please don't leave me, I love you."

Feeling no relief in the admission, he let out a frustrated cry before rising to his feet and crossing to the piano. Sitting down on the bench, he slammed his fists down on the keys, creating a painful wail of a sound that echoed the emotions he was feeling. He watched candles flicker and the vision of that very moment mixed with the reality of that very moment, and the two were one as he sadly began to play.

Somewhere in the depths of his subconscious, a voice whispered, _Fulfill the vision and move forward. It's the only way…_

He allowed the anguish and loss to overwhelm him and infuse the music with a melancholy it had never had before. He closed his eyes, focusing on the sounds of heartache and pain, of love and loss, of trust and betrayal, and he realized that this was no longer just Bella's song. It was their song, a song that followed the ups and downs, the high points and low points of their relationship.

As the music surrounded him, he thought of the mistakes he'd made and he vowed he'd never take Bella's trust for granted again. A flash of their children jumped into his mind, and he almost smiled, remembering finally that they would work through the mistrust and the mistakes and they would be stronger for it. He just had to have faith. Faith to follow his path. Faith to be brave like Bella.

A lone tear trickled down his cheek as he remembered her startling admission that she was brave even though she was scared. Edward realized with pride that she'd been braver than he, much braver, in laying her heart at his feet. He felt like the worst kind of coward, and he knew if it took the rest of his life, he would do everything he could to make it up to her. Never again would he allow anyone else to play a more important role in his life, the way he'd allowed Kate and the band to play for the past week. His relationship with Bella would come first – she would come first, and then their family would come first. And never again would he keep information from her, even if it meant looking like a crazy lunatic to the woman he loved.

Stopping abruptly, he ran his hands through his hair. "Why am I just sitting here, feeling sorry for myself… such a fucking moron." He stood up, intent on following Bella out the front door and convincing her to forgive him, talk to him, work things out, no matter what he had to do. When he glanced at the front door, he stopped gaped in surprise.

She stood in the doorway, heartbreak etched all over her face as she twisted her hands in front of her. Her eyes were wary as she watched him approach, but she didn't back away and she didn't break their gaze. He stopped a few feet before her and felt his shattered heart begin to piece back together just seeing her there.

"I thought you'd left me," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'd never… I just needed a minute to clear my head; to calm down," she said just as quietly. "I was very angry."

He cleared his throat – laying his heart on the line was harder than he thought. "I'm sorry… I should have told you. It never occurred to me that you'd be so upset about me keeping the visions to myself. I guess it should have."

She nodded, her eyes downcast. "Yeah... After my parents kept me in the dark and made decisions about my life without me, I thought you, of all people, would understand."

"I do, now." He watched her face, searching for a sign, something to tell him that things would be all right. "All I can do is apologize. You're right, I should have known, I should have told you sooner. If you can forgive me, I promise to never keep anything from you ever again."

She hesitated, and Edward's stomach clenched in panic. Swallowing his fear, he knew what he needed to do.

Reaching for her hand, he was relieved when she didn't step back or pull it away. She watched as he took her hand in both of his, and he waited until she raised her eyes back to his before he spoke.

"I love you, Bella." He put every ounce of emotion he felt into his voice. "I fell in love with you the moment you walked into the café, and every day since, that love has just gotten stronger."

She sniffled as the tears began, but still she remained silent.

"The first vision happened at that moment, with you standing on line in the café, and I got glimpses of getting married, having children and growing old together." He thought sadly of that last vision – Bella had been so frail and tired. "The visions convinced me to stand up and introduce myself – I'm not usually that outgoing."

"I don't believe that," she said through her sniffles.

"I'm not," he insisted. "The visions – they were more than just pictures, Bella. It was the overwhelming love I felt for you in that moment, it helped me find the courage to say hello."

"Why didn't you tell me, Edward?" she asked quietly. "I mean – not immediately, I can understand that. But after we started dating, once we'd been together for a few weeks?" Her voice was strained and sad.

He swiped his thumb under her eyes, trying to erase the tracks on her skin. "At first, it was simply because it was so unbelievable. Do you remember the last time Alice and Jasper were here, and you and Alice were walking along the beach with Sophie?" She nodded and he continued. "I stood on the deck and stared in shock as I watched the two of you running and laughing. Bella, I'd seen that all happen before, in a vision while I was sitting on the beach one afternoon."

"Well, that explains the startled look on your face that morning," she said.

"You noticed? I was in shock. It's one thing to have these images flash through your mind, but it's another altogether to witness one actually happen. I just didn't know how to tell you. And I was afraid you'd think I was a freak."

"I wouldn't have." She didn't hesitate, she was sure. "I might not have understood immediately, but I would never think you were a freak. But…"

"But?" he encouraged.

"But…" She took a deep breath. "If you knew that you loved me, why didn't you ever tell me? Looking back, there were so many times that you almost did, weren't there?"

"Oh, baby, there were so many… So many times I just wanted to tell you. I'm so sorry. I was afraid that if I told you too soon, I'd freak you out. You were dealing with so much between the loss of your father and the reconciliation with your mother. I didn't want to add more stress to your life."

Bella waited patiently for him to finish. He took both her hands this time and gazed into her eyes. "One day, I realized I'd passed the point where I should have already told you, and then it just escalated from there. Every time I wanted to tell you, I realized I also had to explain about the visions. And I'd panic."

She nodded. "I wish you had told me sooner. It hurts that you kept things from me and didn't trust me enough, Edward. The moment I realized that I loved you, I wanted to jump up and down for joy – it was so wonderful. I can't imagine waiting another day to tell you."

"Do you still?" he asked nervously, and he sagged with relief as she nodded. "I haven't ruined things – you forgive me? Please, Bella. Please forgive me."

Her big, expressive eyes filled with tears at his words. At first all she could do was nod, and she squeezed her eyes tightly to stop the tears. "I do. I forgive you."

"Would you say it again, please?" He was needy and ready to admit it.

"I love you, Edward," she said as new tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I love you, Bella," he said as he gathered her up in his arms and buried his face in her hair. "I'm sorry for keeping anything from you, and I promise that I will never do it again."

She threaded her hands in his hair as she held him to her. "I'm sorry for overreacting – screeching and walking away instead of talking to you like an adult. I wasn't leaving, I swear. I just needed to calm down. I was very angry – angrier than I can ever remember being, and it terrified me. I was afraid to say something hurtful, because I didn't want to risk losing you, too."

And all at once, Edward understood her anger and her reactions a little better. She'd often said that her anger had cost her a mother – so, rather than say anything in anger to him, she'd walked away to calm down. He was proud that she understood herself enough to be able to step away, but saddened all the same at the history that caused those kinds of reactions in the first place.

"You couldn't lose me if you tried, baby. You're stuck with me, now."

"You're stuck with me, too."

"Nothing makes me happier, Bella. Absolutely nothing."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Slowly they made their way back to the dining room to try and salvage some dinner. The wine had grown warm, and the scallops were ruined, but the bread was still tasty and the salad was delicious. Considering that Bella had spent the afternoon preparing dinner for his birthday, it was the best meal he'd ever eaten.

She'd excused herself for a moment to text Rose and tell her that everything was fine and they'd talk in the morning. When she returned, they'd eaten and talked more about things they should have been talking about all along.

"What happened after Emmett left you at the bar?" she asked in between bites.

"Kate stepped in front of my car as I was pulling out of the lot. She's lucky I wasn't driving any faster, honestly. She tried to convince me that she was the right one for me by jumping on me and trying to kiss me – easy, killer," he said when she growled into her wine glass. "I nearly knocked her down in my haste to disentangle myself, trust me."

"Jesus, is she ever going to leave you alone?"

"Well, I was not kind, and I completely handed off all responsibility of her and the band to Garrett, so it's his problem to deal with from now on. I told her to stop calling, stop texting, and not to drop by the store anymore. I don't know how much more blunt I can be."

"Poor Garrett," Bella sighed. "He's in for one hell of a ride with those three." She hesitated before asking her next question. "Was that the reason you looked sick when you walked in tonight? I thought you were going to throw up… you were supposed to look happy."

"No, that wasn't the reason – well not the whole reason." He finished off his wine and forced himself to relive the last vision over again. "Most of the visions I've had have been of you… but there's been one recurring one that only included me. And candles. And my piano. And every time I see it, I'm overwhelmed with sadness and loss because I am alone at the piano, playing your song and filled with despair in the vision. So, when I walked in and saw the candles lit on the piano…"

"You knew that sooner or later tonight you'd end up there, playing all alone and filled with despair." Bella finished for him.

"Yeah. I've known it was coming for a couple of weeks, and each time I've seen it, I wondered if maybe I'd be lucky enough to avoid it. But, just like the other ones, I knew this was going to happen."

"But what about the wedding and …"

"Children?" He finished for her this time. "Those visions – those images stored in my memory now are the only things that got me through. I knew that I had to get past this one and then the rest of our lives could happen."

She smiled at that. "It's surreal to be talking about this… children," she said almost absently. "How many?"

"Two that I've seen, doesn't mean we can't have more…" He raised his eyebrows at her and Bella laughed. The sound was music.

"Slow down, Romeo." Her smile grew wistful. "Girls, boys, one of each?"

"Girls, and they are just as beautiful as their mother, baby." He couldn't resist – he leaned over and kissed her softly. "I love you so much, Bella. Thank you."

"Girls? Really? And they're beautiful?" She smirked. "Of course they're beautiful, they're ours. And what are you thanking me for?"

"Believing me. Believing _in_ me. Forgiving me. Loving me."

"Well, then, thank you for all the same things."

"You're welcome. Can I ask you a question?" Now that the drama had settled down, his curiosity had reared its head. She nodded, so he continued. "You mentioned that you realized something to do with my piano… I'm intrigued. Can you tell me?"

Bella blushed a delightful shade of pink and looked down at her plate, and Edward was more intrigued than ever. Seeing her hesitation, he threw in a little pleading – he wasn't above begging.

"Please?"

She looked up at him and laughed. "Stop that puppy-dog stare. I see right through you. I already told you what I realized – I realized that I love you last Sunday at my mom's house. Hit me out of nowhere and nearly knocked me down with shock. I thought for sure you'd be able to read it on my face; it was all but jumping out of me. But that wasn't all…"

"No?" Edward was perched on the edge of his seat, leaning forward eagerly.

"No." She looked shy again. "I, um… well… remember when you said my office would make a nice music room?" she hedged.

"Yes… I remember." Edward remembered very clearly seeing his piano in her house. And then it hit him. "You mean?" He was afraid to say it.

"I wanted to ask you, I mean… you're there all the time anyway, and you'd always have your apartment in case… so…"

"Bella, are you asking me to move in with you?" He worked hard to keep the eager twelve year old girl out of his voice, but he wasn't sure he succeeded when Bella looked at him with a shy smile.

"Mmm hmmm." She nodded. And began to babble. "I mean, you basically live there anyway, and we both know how miserable we are when we're apart, and Seth helped me clean out the room upstairs to move my office so that we could bring your piano there, and then you talked about the music room, and Emmett talked about the trial run, and –"

He cut her off by lifting her up out of her chair and planting his mouth over hers, kissing her senseless. Needy hands settled on her hips while hers wrapped around his neck in a hold that would have choked a smaller, less-excited man. Breathless, she pulled her mouth from his.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, beautiful girl, yes." He buried his face in her hair and swung her around, incapable of containing his joy any longer. Soon they were both laughing and Bella wiped tears away from her eyes.

"Why the tears, baby?" he asked as he settled her back on her feet.

"I'm just so happy. _This_ is the way I'd hoped tonight would happen." She kissed him. "This calls for dessert – Oh, my God, Edward. This was all supposed to be a birthday surprise!" She kissed him again. "Happy Birthday! I have a present for you, and dessert, too," she said excitedly. "Stay right there."

She rushed off into the kitchen and Edward sat back down at the table as he was told, grinning like an absolute idiot but feeling like the weight of the world had been taken off his shoulders. With all the drama of the visions behind him, he felt like he could take a deep breath and really live again.

From the kitchen, Bella came through the door carrying the most delicious looking strawberry shortcake that Edward had ever seen and wearing the biggest smile. She placed the cake in front of him, and reached behind her to the chair next to hers to retrieve a small, wrapped box. With a flourish, she placed that in front of him as well.

Edward was humbled by the wonder of her. "You got me a present, too? Bella, you made me dinner, made me dessert, asked me to live with you… you didn't need to buy me something, too."

She smiled that all-knowing smile. "I wasn't actually going to, to be honest. Moving in and telling you that I love you – all this was going to be your birthday present… but after the fiasco of this past week, I determined that this little item was something you needed to have."

He tipped his head to the side, wondering what it could be. "And you made me strawberry shortcake. I love strawberry shortcake."

"Yup," she said proudly. "All homemade, too. So, do you want your gift first, or dessert first?"

"Decisions, decisions," he muttered, contemplating his gift and his dessert. "Can't I have both? Can I open my gift while I eat my dessert, or is it fragile?"

"Greedy man," she laughed. "It's not fragile, so you can open it while I serve cake, baby."

"You're not going to sing to me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He'd never actually heard Bella sing in reality, just the vision from the very first day.

"Um, no, if it's all the same to you, we'll just skip right over that part, okay?" She blushed harder than she ever had before, and Edward wondered what that was about. He only pondered for a moment, since he knew sometime in the future, she'd change her mind.

"Okay," he said as he accepted his cake. "Maybe one day."

She made a non-committal sound as she sat down with her cake. "Open your gift."

"Must eat cake first," he muttered as he shoveled his first bite into his mouth. He moaned in delight as it hit his tongue, his taste buds crying in happiness. "Mmm, Bella, this is delicious."

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Now open your gift – I want to see what you think."

Her eyes were alight with excitement and it was hard to imagine that a couple of hours earlier, they had been fighting. They'd discussed so much since then – he felt lighter just sharing his worries with her. He smiled and she growled, apparently tired of his stalling.

He ripped the paper off to see the familiar logo on the box. He was stunned; he'd never expect Bella to buy him such a gift. But, like most men, he was excited with a new toy.

"You got me an iPad? Bella, they're kind of expensive, you didn't have to do that." But he couldn't wipe the smile off his face – the smile that mirrored the one on hers. She looked so happy.

"Pft," she scoffed. "I almost got two, honestly. I may still get one of my own. I know it seems like a completely random gift, but look…" She removed it from the box and turned it on to show him programs she'd already loaded onto it. "It's got a bunch of different music apps – some for composition, some for downloading sheet music, there's even one that's supposed to allow you to compose an entire symphony."

He had no words; she was amazing. "You did this since Tuesday, no… Wednesday morning? When did you have time to do all this?" He kissed her sweetly. "Thank you, in case you didn't realize, I absolutely love it."

Her smile only grew wider. "You're welcome. I ordered it Wednesday. Edward, I just can't comprehend not having all your hard work, the time and heart you put into your music, saved somewhere digitally. This way, you can save everything here, it'll automatically back up to your computer when you charge it, and there's no chance of your music ever being lost. There are probably a thousand other apps to check out, but those were the ones I found between yesterday and this morning."

He thought about all the time he'd spent away from her this week and wanted to scream in frustration. "You're so good to me, after I've been such an asshole all week, worrying about other people's problems."

"I have complete faith that you will make it up to me. And Edward, you're not an asshole, not at all. You are a caring man whose friends know they can rely on in a jam. Unfortunately, Kate took advantage of your giving nature, and it took you a couple of days to realize it." She put the iPad down to take both of his hands. "Don't change who you are because of what she did. Part of what makes you special is your desire to help others – it's who you are."

As usual, Bella had the ability to see through all the nonsense and get right to the heart of the matter. "Thank you, baby. I love it, and I love you." His chest puffed out with pride each time he said the words.

"You're welcome… and I love you, too." She ducked her head until their foreheads touched, and she rubbed her nose along his. He thrilled in the contact. Each touch she offered, each word she uttered, patched up the pieces of his shattered heart until it felt whole again, beating just for her. Like it had from their very first meal together, sitting on Emmett's deck while discussing piano lessons. Which reminded him…

"Since we're here, do you want your piano lesson?" His eyes were drawn instinctively to it, but he didn't shudder in revulsion at seeing the candles there, as he thought he would. Instead, he understood that it was a necessary step to get both of them to where they were, where they needed to be. Sometimes the steps were painful, but he'd take them all over again to wind up right where he was.

"Yeah?" she asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement. "You're not, um, weirded out or anything since the vision earlier. No bad vibes leftover around your piano?" She was adorable.

"No bad vibes, baby. I was just thinking, there's a song – right now I can't think of who wrote it – but there's a line that says 'it was just something that I had to get through to get me to you'. That's kind of how I feel about the vision at the piano. A necessary step to get here, with you. So I'd do it all over again."

She blinked, and a solitary tear rolled down her cheek. "I would, too. I'd take every step all over again to get here with you."

And with her words, Edward felt as if he could climb mountains.

"So, that's a yes to the lesson?" he teased.

"Yes! Wait… Just, give me a second to um, freshen up, okay?" All of a sudden she seemed nervous.

"Of course, take your time."

While she ran upstairs to do whatever mysterious things women had to do, Edward brought the dishes into the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher. He covered up the shortcake and stored it back in the refrigerator – _We'll just save that for tomorrow._

He looked at his watch, astounded at how late it was, and wondered if Bella wanted to just stay instead of heading back to her house for the night. He chuckled as he realized it was his home now, too. As he wiped up the counters, he considered his options for the apartment over the store. He could always rent it, since he owned the building, and it would be nice extra income. He wouldn't keep it for himself, he knew there was no need for it; Bella was his future.

He finished up the kitchen and wandered back into the dining room, but she must not have come back downstairs, so he kept walking into the great room where he was greeted with just one more piece of his birthday surprise.

Indeed, she had returned from upstairs – dressed only in midnight blue lace, and she beckoned him from her perch on the piano bench, playing softly to tease his ears while her lace-clad body teased the rest of him. Awestruck, he watched as she played, and her eyes spoke to him, her body called to him, and her heart sang to him through the music she played.

Unaware, he stopped short of the piano and simply drank in the sight before him. She was a vision, literally and figuratively, and she played with such joy, such wonder, that he could only stare. She'd been practicing, he thought. She'd been practicing to surprise him. And he was humbled all over again.

She beamed at him as she finished playing, her cheeks pink with nerves and excitement. "Surprise," she said softly as she turned on the bench to face him.

"You are magnificent, amazing… Bella, That was... there are no words suitable." He took a deep breath. "I saw this very scene happen the very first time we came here, it took my breath away." He tipped her face to his. "You take my breath away. Each time I think that you cannot possibly be more amazing, you go and prove me wrong."

"That day, that was the first time… up against the wall?" Her gaze darted to the wall in question and a rush of lust surged through him. She licked her lips. "Oh, I remember that."

"The first time?" he encouraged, intrigued by her words. "The first time for what, baby?"

"The first time that you, um… that you really let go… you were always so in control before that." Her eyes grew darker as she spoke. "God, when you had me up against that wall, I almost came just from your hands on me."

"Almost?" he asked, his voice suddenly thick with desire. "That's a shame; I really shouldn't have left you hanging like that. It wasn't very polite," he teased as his fingertips played along the edge of the blue lace on her shoulder. Just seeing the lace against her delicate skin was enough to make him hard as hell.

"No, Edward, as I recall, it wasn't very polite at all." Her eyes dipped down until they were level with his crotch and then lifted back up to his face. "I ached all day for you."

"God, I love you," he groaned as he drew her off the bench and pressed her back against the wall. She tipped her head back, watching him through her lashes. "I'm sorry I made you ache, baby." He ran his hand down the curve of her waist to her hip. "Did you have to take care of things yourself?" The thought sent his head spinning. _Please tell me about it._

He dipped his head beneath her chin and trailed his nose along the line of her jaw, inhaling the delicious floral that was simply Bella. He ached to rush, to hurry, to _take_… but playing with Bella was so much fun. And the longer he played, the more of Bella's dirty little mouth he got to hear.

"Mmm, maybe," she whispered in his ear as she ran her hands through his hair. "Maybe I had to touch myself just a little, tiny bit to ease the ache." She bit his earlobe then soothed it with her tongue. "Maybe it was more than a little, tiny bit."

Growling, he sucked on the skin of her neck. Pressing his hips to hers, he shifted his hands to the lace at her breasts. "Did you touch yourself here?" He slipped his finger under the cup of her bra and teased her nipple until it stood out, hard and proud. "Did you play with your nipples, Bella?"

"Mmm, maybe I had to squeeze them just a little make it feel better." He rolled her nipple between his fingers – her breath caught and her eyes closed. "Maybe I squeeze them just a little harder…"

Using a bit more pressure, he rolled her nipple until she gasped and reflexively rubbed her hips against his. "Like that, baby? Did you pinch them like that?"

"Fuck, yes…"

And there was the dirty little mouth he'd been waiting for. Edward's jeans were officially painful, his erection begging to be freed. But he wasn't done; he certainly hadn't had enough of that mouth.

"It's a shame that you can't lick them, or suck them, isn't it, baby?" He unfastened her bra and slid the straps down her arms. "Pinching feels good doesn't it?" She moaned as he kept the pressure up on both nipples; pinching and pulling them until she was writhing against him. "It's not as good as having a hot, wet mouth suck on them, though, is it?"

"Oh, God, no. Edward…" She was grasping at his hair and trying to pull his mouth to her nipple, but he wanted to hear the words first.

"Do you want my mouth on them, Bella?" he growled in her ear, the pulling on his hair only making him hotter and less controlled. "Tell me what you want."

"Jesus, Edward, fuck. Suck on them, please. Put your mouth on me."

"With pleasure, baby," he said as he pressed her breasts together and flicked first one, then the other, with his tongue. Bella's lower body bucked against his again, and she grabbed tight to his hair. He took turns licking and flicking, feeling her whole body tremble with pleasure.

"Fuck, Edward. Stop teasing. Suck, please."

He sucked one nipple into his mouth, hard, and Bella's whole body shook as she screamed out her pleasure. He switched to the other one, flicking his tongue over and around it until finally sucking it into his mouth. Through the haze of lust fogging his brain, he realized that Bella was rocking her hips against his, seeking relief. He pulled his mouth away from her wet nipple, licking a path up her throat to her mouth.

He kissed her with all the love he had, no longer needing to keep anything hidden. His lips parted hers, and his tongue searched for hers, needing the slide of hot and wet. She sucked his tongue into her mouth, and he nearly lost his mind from the pleasure, so he eased back to tease her a little more.

"What else did you need to do to ease the ache, Bella," he said against her mouth, his eyes wide open and watching hers. "Did you have to touch other places?" He slid his hand down her hip to the junction of her thighs, where he found her panties wet with excitement. "Did you have to touch yourself here, Bella? Did you stroke yourself to make yourself come?" Her eyes fluttered closed as his fingers dipped underneath the lace of her panties and began to stroke her. She breathed in a stuttered breath as she moaned. He eased his finger inside her, feeling her clench around it, and nearly came at the feeling. "Did you put your fingers inside?" He pulled his finger out and added a second one, pumping them into her. "Did you use your fingers to fuck yourself?"

"God, yes, don't stop. Fuck, do that again. Yes, fuck, your fingers… God, I love you."

"Say it again," he demanded. It was amazing, saying it and hearing it while making love to her was amazing.

She opened her eyes and focused on his. "I love you, Edward. Now stop teasing and fuck me."

"Oh, how I love you and that dirty little mouth of yours," he growled as he picked her up and turned back to his piano. Pushing the bench out of the way, he placed her on top, her feet making a discordant sound on the keys. He slipped his hands over her hips, pulling her panties down and off her legs, leaving her resplendently naked on his piano. He couldn't resist running a hand up her thigh, teasing her even more as she trembled and moaned for him.

He ripped his shirt and jeans off and quickly slid his boxers over his painful erection. He ran a hand over himself hard, easing the immediate need and caught Bella watching him palm himself, her eyes dark and needy.

"You are magnificent," she murmured. "I could watch you do that all day. And one day soon, I may… but right now – right now I need you too much." She held out her hand to him and he was at her side immediately, pressing his lips to hers. She ran her hands up his chest, smoothing over his shoulders and sliding down his back to his ass, where she pulled him to settle between her legs. "That's better… you were too far away."

He could feel her heat, and he slid the head of his erection against her hot, wet flesh, moaning at the feel of her skin against his. "You feel so good, baby." He rubbed back and forth, getting himself wet from her, exciting her more as he passed over her most sensitive spot time and time again. "You like that?" he asked as she bucked her hips into his.

"God, yes. You feel amazing… I could come just like this, mmm. But I want to feel you inside me, please…"

He eased back and then surged into her, dropping his head to hers. "Like that, baby." He withdrew and surged forward, again and again, and Bella gasped.

"Yes. Just. Like. That."

She clawed at his arms, holding on tightly as he pounded into her. He felt the urge to claim, to take – _mine_, he thought, and he promised himself the next time would be gentle. His thrusting took on a frantic pace, the sound of their skin slapping together spurring him on as much as Bella's moans and cries. He slipped his hand between them, circling her sensitive flesh in time with the pounding of his hips as he shifted his head to growl in her ear.

"I love you, Bella. I'm gonna come, I need you to come with me."

He could feel her trembling all around him, but he was getting too close. He dropped his head to her breast, taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking almost painfully hard, and as he thrust into her again, he felt her spasm around him.

"Fuck, coming, oh, my God, Edward." She wrapped her arms around his head, holding him to her breast as her body shuddered and shook through her orgasm. "Fuck, I love you."

With a shout, Edward thrust into her one more time and came with a surge of energy he'd never experienced before. It started in his feet and worked its way to his head, delivering shudders and quivers to every muscle group. As he rode it out, he held on to Bella tightly. "Jesus, I love you."

When conscious thought returned, he lifted himself off Bella and lifted her off the piano. He carried her upstairs to their bedroom where he found she'd packed them both an overnight bag and he wanted to weep with relief as they fell into bed. Tiredly, he promised to make love to her gently and slowly, the way the woman he loved deserved, but she just laughed and assured him that she liked it every way. He tucked her underneath his chin and whispered his favorite words in the world to her before he fell asleep.

"I love you, Bella."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN – **Opening lyrics from 'Make This Go on Forever' by Snow Patrol.

Chapter title and mid-chapter lyrics from 'To Get Me to You' by Diane Warren.

Hi and thanks for reading. Got a bunch of very intense reviews last chapter, some harsher than others. I really appreciate that everyone's invested in the story - it means the world to me. Oh, and the story's not quite over yet. Questions will be answered. But for whoever commented on Edward leading Kate on, etc - No means no. Period.

Thanks to tanglingshadows and JenGreen03 for pre-reading and holding my hand through these drama-filled chapters. And thanks to my twitter friends who held my hand when I couldn't see the forest for the trees.

And thanks to you all for sticking with me for this ride.

See ya next week,

~*~ Jen ~*~


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter Twenty-four – Merged **_

_**_**_**_**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**_**_**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~<strong>

_Crack the shutters open wide, I want to bathe you in the light of day…_

_I could sit for hours finding new ways to be awed each minute. _

_._

Consciousness came slowly, with the whispers of cotton sheets against warm skin and the trailing of gentle fingers along delicate ribs. Bella sighed in pleasure; too cozy to move and risk disturbing the peaceful state of half-awareness she floated in. Goosebumps appeared on her abdomen as light touches danced along a particularly sensitive spot. A cool gust of breath increased the sensation, and she arched slightly toward the source.

It was quiet and still; the house was empty save them, and since the beach that far north was more private than Bella's, there were no human noises coming from outside. The warm pink glow announced the early hour as Bella opened one eye, not yet ready to give up sleep to the morning.

While Edward had fallen into an exhausted slumber, she'd lain awake, wondering over and over at her reaction to Edward's news from the night before. She'd been stunned by her own anger, horrified at the instant betrayal she'd felt when, looking back upon it, she'd had no real reason to be that angry. She was disappointed that he hadn't told her sooner, but that didn't explain the black feelings that swarmed her and sent her back to her teenage years when all she felt was confusion and betrayal. These thoughts wouldn't allow her rest, and she'd listened to Edward's soft breathing as he lay wrapped around her for a good portion of the night.

"You're suddenly much tenser than you were a few moments ago," he murmured against her stomach, the night's growth of stubble tickling her skin. "What disturbed your peace, baby?"

"Hey," she said softly. "Just thinking."

"'Bout what?" He ran his finger along the line of one rib, his touch gentle and reverent.

She sighed softly. "I lost it last night, didn't I?" There was no holding anything back any longer. "I saw red. I haven't been that angry since my dad's accident."

"You had a right to be angry," he said gently, almost hesistantly. "It's been a stressful week, and I dropped a bombshell on you."

"I was hurt because I felt like you didn't trust me one-hundred percent. I felt like I was jumping in; eyes closed, feet first and risking everything to tell you that I loved you. And you had visions to tell you it would all be all right, and still you didn't close your eyes and leap. I don't know... maybe I had a right to be angry – but I was more than angry." She closed her eyes against the memory of the screeching rage and the pounding in her head. "I scared myself… I was afraid to lose you. That's what helped me calm down."

He smoothed his hand over her belly, unconsciously comforting her with his touch. "And you did calm down… that takes a lot of self-control."

_Deep breath. _"I think I need to talk to someone about it, though." She held her breath and waited for his reaction. _Please don't think I'm nuts. _

He eased up higher so that she could see the love shining in his eyes. "You truly are amazing, Bella."

She blinked – that wasn't anywhere on the list of reactions she'd expected. "Okay, um, thanks… Why?"

"I'm so proud of your bravery. If you think that will help you, then you should."

She couldn't help it, her eyes welled up and large tears leaked out the corners of her eyes. "Thank you." Edward brushed them away and traced his finger along the curves of her face. "You really think I'm brave? You don't think I'm nuts?"

"Baby, you are the bravest person I know."

Smiling, she ran her fingers through his messy hair. "And you are the most amazing man."

"Hmmm," he murmured as she scratched his scalp gently. "Only a man who loves you."

"And you always say the perfect thing," she said, closing her eyes against the threat of more tears. "I'm afraid I'm going to wake up from this dream, and I'll be back in Washington, alone and miserable."

"You're not alone, and you're not dreaming." He nuzzled his face into her hair. "Today is just day one – we've got thousands and thousands of days ahead of us."

"Thousands and thousands…" she repeated. "I don't know if that'll be enough."

"We'll make it enough," he assured her, his bright eyes one again on hers. "We will."

And then she remembered that he already knew they would, and she smiled with him. "We will," she agreed with a nod. "I love you, Edward."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Edward was a man of his word, and they spent the morning in bed, amidst the warm sunlight and the cry of the seagulls, making love so tenderly that the emotion brought Bella to tears. He worshipped every inch of her, tracing over her curves with his hands and mouth and loving her with a gentleness and patience that belied his own needs. And once she'd recovered, she pressed him down into the mattress and worshipped every inch of _him_, rejoicing in the groans and cries her efforts produced. Smugly proud, she'd watched with a smile as he lay panting, his hands still wrapped in her hair.

A leisurely shower and they ventured down to the great room to prepare for the family's arrival. Bella walked into the kitchen and realized that Edward had finished all the dishes before they'd had their impromptu liaison on the piano. And he'd put away the rest of the strawberry shortcake – he knew what was important.

"Hungry?" she asked, eyeballing the cake.

"Yeah… whatcha got there?"

"It's got fruit… and milk and flour, so it's like pancakes… right?"

Laughing, they settled at the kitchen table with strawberry shortcake for brunch.

"There shouldn't be anything to do, I cleaned before I started to cook last night," Bella said, her mouth full of sugary goodness.

Edward put down his fork. "In case I didn't say it enough last night – thank you. Thank you for the dinner I ruined, and dessert, and my iPad… and for forgiving me." He smirked. "Oh, and for all that other stuff afterwards."

Bella smiled at the 'other stuff afterwards' part. "You're welcome. Now… no more discussions about ruined dinners, all right? No more apologies, no more 'thank you's, no more feeling bad or sorry or anything else. Today is day one, remember?"

"How could I forget?" He wiped whipped cream off her lip with his thumb and popped it into his mouth. "You're delicious. Is today too soon to move my stuff in?"

Bella covered her mouth, laughing around the cake inside. "No, half your clothes are there anyway… I did the laundry." She considered for a moment. "We might need to arrange help for the big things you want from the apartment, and of course, your piano. I still need to move my office furniture upstairs into the extra bedroom."

"Why don't we work on that during the week, and just take the weekend to enjoy the family being here. Speaking of family… did you talk to Seth about me moving in?"

Bella loved that he considered Seth family. Because he _was_ family; the closest thing to a brother she'd ever have. "Yup, he's cool. He's honestly never home anyway, just crawls in at night to sleep." She leaned in conspiratorially. "Does Mike give you _anything_? Seth gives me nothing."

Edward chuckled. "Nope, Abby's zipped up tight, doesn't say a word. But they're like two halves of a whole – they just match."

Bella sighed happily. "I know… it makes me so happy. I understand why he's mum, but sometimes I just want to squeal for him. Not that he'd let me."

"Baby, it's only been a few weeks. Give them time to get comfortable in the relationship… But I was thinking – do you think Seth would want to take the apartment?"

"Hey, you know… that's not a bad idea. You can always offer it, see what he says."

"I think I will… I'd really rather have someone I know and trust there than some stranger."

"Ask him about it later, everyone is coming over for dinner, remember?" She finished off her cake. "And now that I'm full of sugar, I'm going to walk through the house, make sure it's all straightened up." She thought of Alice's warning from the day before and chuckled to herself, _better make sure the piano's all cleaned up._

"Why don't we do it together?"

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

The family arrived with squeals and cries and hugs, and Bella alternated hugging Alice, Esme and Sophie over and over again. She pulled Sophie aside to give her the plush red lobster that she'd bought on their Jacksonville trip, and she was overcome with emotion as Sophie hugged her around the waist and thanked 'Auntie Bella'.

Alice immediately knew something was up, and while Edward directed Carlisle and Jasper out to the deck to grill up some lunch, she pounced.

"Bella, you are radiant! I've never seen you smile so much." Bella just blushed and helped Alice unpack. "Well? Are you going to tell me about your big question to Edward, or do I have to ask him directly?"

"Um, I think maybe he should be in on this conversation, too." She put Sophie's clothes her dresser and tucked her Barbie luggage away in the closet.

"Sounds serious, B…" Alice's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Let's talk about it at lunch, okay? I think we found a bed and breakfast in Savannah, as well. I brought brochures and pictures for you and Jasper to take a peek at, but I think you'll agree it's the perfect place."

"I'm almost done, just one more…" She put her suitcase away in the closet and closed the door. "Done. Now, I will wait patiently because I you are so happy, and that makes me happy."

Bella pulled Alice into a tight hug. "I am happy. And now I'm happier because you're all here."

"Me, too." Alice pulled back to search her face. "It's huge, isn't it?"

Bella threw back her head and laughed. "Alice!" She grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bedroom and down the hall. "Let's get some lunch, Miss Impatience. Maybe, if you're lucky, you'll get some details, as well."

Alice began to run, dragging Bella behind her. "Come on, what are we waiting for?"

Downstairs, Esme was putting together lunch in the kitchen while Sophie colored at the table. Alice and Bella rushed into the kitchen, still laughing, and soon their giggling had Esme and Sophie giggling, too.

Wiping her eyes, Esme handed Bella her phone. "It was ringing, sweetie, but by the time Sophie was up and out of her chair to get you, it stopped."

Bella thanked her, looked at her missed calls and then tapped the button for voicemail. "It was Rose," she said while she waited for the message to play and laughed as she listened to Rose's rant.

She turned to Alice, who was watching her eagerly. "You're not the only one looking for answers, Al. She and Emmett are on their way over and I've been warned that I'd better spill my guts, or else."

"Oh, that Rose… she's so delicate and fragile," Esme murmured, and Alice and Bella burst into laughter all over again.

"What?" Esme said innocently, winking at Bella before sending them outside with dishes for lunch.

"I hear you found the perfect B and B, B," Jasper said with a chuckle, and Bella looked at Alice, who was rolling her eyes.

"He's had that line ready for a week now, honey… Just laugh and tell him he's funny," Alice teased.

Bella giggled. "It really was perfect, though. And thank you for recommending Mrs. Wilkes' place." Her stomach growled at the memory. "The food…oh, the food! It was so delicious."

"Did Edward take you through Forsyth Park?" Carlisle asked. "It's absolutely beautiful in the spring."

"He took me to the fountain and you're right, it was just gorgeous. I can only imagine how beautiful it will be in spring."

Edward turned from the grill. "You don't want to wait that long to go back, do you?" His brow furrowed. "I thought we'd go back soon. I want to see more."

"Well, that's why we're here, let's plan a weekend." Alice took charge. "Jasper, would you be a love and grab my laptop? We can see if the weekend we're all free is available at the inn."

While Edward finished grilling lunch, Alice, Jasper and Bella determined the last weekend in July worked for both couples. Alice navigated the inn's website and squealed with delight at finding several rooms vacant that weekend.

"Just make sure we're on separate floors, please…" Edward said as the made reservations.

"Why?" Bella wondered.

"Romantic weekend getaway… sister… you do the math, baby."

Jasper and Bella giggled simultaneously. "Of course, how silly of me," Bella said.

"Oh, please, Edward," Alice scoffed, but rooms were indeed booked on different floors.

"Why weren't your mother and I invited on this little getaway?" Carlisle asked.

"Jesus, Dad, no…" Edward just shook his head, and Bella and Jasper broke out in fresh giggles.

"Plus, who would have the honor of watching Sophie, then, Dad?" Alice fluttered her lashes at her father, who smiled as he shook his head.

"Dad, you guys can go anytime."

"Where are we going?" Esme asked as she set food down on the table. She called over her shoulder, "Sophie – come on, it's lunchtime, sweetie pie."

Edward brought platters of hamburgers and hotdogs to the table as everyone else found a place to sit and a drink. "You're going to Savannah… but not with us."

"Oh, that sounds like fun. But why would we go with you kids?" She looked over at her husband with a raised eyebrow and a disgusted look that made Bella and Jasper laugh harder. "Ew, honey. No. That's just too close."

Edward gloated to his father, "Told ya." Catching Bella's eye, he asked, "Where are Emmett and Rose?"

"They should be here any minute, but don't hold lunch for them. 'Hold everything else', she tells me," Bella added with an eye roll.

"What 'everything else'?" Esme wondered as she served up lunch. She looked at Bella with wide eyes. "Is there something you two need to tell us?"

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus," Bella murmured, looking to Edward for support. First Alice, then Esme. Soon, Rose would be part of the interrogation.

"Not that, Mom," Edward laughed, and Bella growled at him, which only caused him to laugh harder. "Yes, we have news, but we're going to share it once… and here come Rose and Emmett… thank God."

"What's that?" Emmett hollered, following his wife up onto the deck. "Yes, thank you, I'm here now, the party can start. Ooo, lunch!"

Rose made her way around the table, hugging and kissing everyone in greeting. When she reached Bella, she crouched down next to her chair to speak quietly.

"You okay?" A frown of concern had replaced the usual smirk on her face. At Bella's nod, the frown eased, but didn't disappear completely. "I sent Em back out after I got off the phone with you. He found Garrett at the bar, and he gave him the short, short version of what happened. You guys good?"

Bella's eyes immediately welled up with tears at the worry in her friend's voice. "Better than good. Promise. And thank you for sending Em back out."

"That's what friends are for." The smirk was back. "Are we officially done with the drama now?"

"Yes, we are officially over all the drama… and good riddance."

"You said it, sister," she said, standing up. "Now, feed me, I'm starving."

"If you two are done gossiping, I believe Edward has something to tell us all," Alice announced to the table. She looked innocently at Bella. "Sorry… I need to know. I'm dying here."

Bella dropped her head to the table, banging it once for good measure. Edward sat down beside her and picked up her hand, tugging it when she didn't lift her head.

Rose stopped at an empty chair. "Wait – there's more than just the end to the Kate drama?"

Esme looked puzzled. "What Kate drama? What happened?"

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Let Edward talk, love," he said gently to his wife.

Bella finally lifted head from the table and smiled at Carlisle. "Thank you," she mouthed to him when he smiled her way.

"Thanks, Dad." He looked at Rose. "Yes, there's more than just the drama from last night. For those just arriving in Drama-land…" he addressed his parents "… to make a long and dramatic story short, the Denali sisters had an issue with their drummer, who stole a bunch of Kate's songs. Since I arranged everything between the band and their agent, I was asked to help – and I allowed myself to be pulled into the drama all week long.

"Without getting into the gory details, Kate, um… well, she's been having a hard time accepting that we're done. So, yeah. Things got a little stressful, and I had to cut ties with band completely. She didn't take it well and tried to change my mind last night. I've asked Garrett to convince her to get some help."

"What the hell did she do?" Alice asked in a hush.

Edward looked to Bella with a question in his eyes. She simply shrugged – this was his story to tell, she simply hoped this would be the last they discussed it.

And as if he read her mind, Edward said, "Suffice it to say she didn't want to take no for an answer. And," he began when Alice started to interrupt, "that's all I'm going to say about it anymore. We'd really like to just move past it."

A very awkward silence fell over the table, and Bella felt awful about bringing down the mood. This was supposed to be a birthday celebration weekend, after all. And although she hated drawing attention to herself, she hated the uncomfortable silence more.

"Anyway…" she said dramatically, drawing out the syllables. "Now that the drama part of our show is over, Edward would like to share the happy portion of this afternoon's festivities."

She turned her head to see him smiling at her. He leaned to kiss her cheek, whispering, "I love you," before addressing the family once again. "I'm moving in with Bella."

She gaped at him. "The drama gets a five-minute speech and our news gets five words?" She began to giggle. "You could probably cut it down to three if you tried really, really hard."

"Hush," he said with a smirk. "You are such a smart ass. You want flowery words?" He kissed her hard before turning his attention to the rest of his family.

"I love Bella very, very much, and last night, amidst all the drama, she planned a wonderful surprise birthday dinner with dessert, presents and a special invitation – to make room for my piano in her house. Of course, I was invited to come along. Since she loves me just as much as I love her, I've accepted her invitation."

He turned back to Bella. "Better?" His eyes shone with love and pride.

"Better," she said, the smile on her face making her cheeks ache.

"I knew it!" Alice shrieked, coming around the table to hug them both. "When you were talking about the list, I knew you were going to ask him!"

"List?" Edward asked, confusion clear on his face.

"I'll explain later."

Esme came around to hug them both, offering congratulations and help with whatever they needed. Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett all offered assistance in moving Edward's things from the apartment and as everyone finally began to eat lunch, conversation turned to how to safely transport the piano.

While everyone ate, Sophie wandered over to sit on Bella's lap.

"Look, Auntie Bella, I drawed a picture of you and Uncle Egward. See, you're the pretty princess, and he's the handsome prince."

Bella gazed at the drawing with emotions choking her. It was very good for a five-year-old; the two stick figures standing holding hands, one with a white triangle dress and crown, and the other with black rectangle pants, black rectangle shirt and crown.

"It's beautiful, monkey. You are a wonderful artist." She touched her fingertip to Sophie's nose. "What are we doing in this beautiful picture, sweetie?"

"You're getting married, silly!"

This grabbed Edward's attention – his head came around to look at Sophie's picture and then to Bella's smiling face.

"What makes you say that, pumpkin?" Edward asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Dat's what the prince and princess do, they get married. Silly Uncle Egward." She rolled her eyes at him as she turned back to Bella. "Right?"

"Right, sweetie pie," Bella whispered into her hair as she hugged her tight. She looked over her head to see Edward, tears shining in his eyes, watching her. "I love you," she mouthed to him before turning her attention back to Sophie and the rest of the family.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Bella stood the kitchen, watching and listening as the festivities continued on the deck. Edward's unofficial official birthday party had begun at lunch, continued through the afternoon and into dinner. Sophie had started to whine for birthday cake, so Bella went inside to put dessert together.

"Explain 'family style' to me, cause if that's what I think it is, then we are cancelling whatever plans we had and going, too!" She heard Emmett exclaimed loudly, the food and the beer obviously having relaxed him considerably.

Alice had mentioned the getaway weekend to Rose, and she had grabbed her laptop again to look for an additional room on the inn's website while Rose scrolled through her calendar to see if they were free the same weekend. Jasper was making Emmett cry with the descriptions of the food and just listening to it all through the open door make her feel like she was part of a very large, very loud family.

Retreiving ice cream from the freezer, she turned to see Esme come in from the deck. She greeted Bella with a warm smile and an offer of assistance.

"What can I do to help?" She carried in dishes and platters from dinner.

"Oh, Esme, I've got it. Go sit and relax, keep Sophie company."

"Sophie is entertaining Papa Carlisle right now with stories of how she's going to be a flower girl." Esme winked at Bella as she began to place pastries on a platter.

Bella uncovered Edward's birthday cake and placed several candles along the top. "I probably shouldn't load this thing up with twenty-nine candles, should I?" She looked at Esme innocently, not yet ready to discuss marriage with any one – she and Edward hadn't really discussed it, either. Simply accepted the fact that it was an end result; where they were headed.

"Okay, I'll take the hint – and I'll take the treats outside. When you want to talk about it, just let me know, all right?" When Bella nodded, she indicated the cake. "Light those candles and let's go sing Happy Birthday."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

"So, it's all yours if you want it," Edward told Seth later that night, as they gathered around the fire pit on the lower deck. Esme and Carlisle had retired earlier, and Alice had put Sophie to bed after cake, amidst protests and complaints. She was convinced something exciting would happen while she was sleeping, and Bella had to promise to wake her up if anything really important happened. She was priceless.

Seth arrived with Mike, Jess and Tyler shortly after, and the party moved down to the lower deck, away from the house, where the fire pit was crackling and burning with a life all its own.

"Are you trying to get rid of me already? You haven't even moved in yet?" Seth asked jokingly. "That may not be such a bad idea, actually. I wouldn't mind a place of my own – no offense, B – and it's close to everything."

"I'd feel better having someone I trusted there rather than some stranger," Edward assured him.

"Let me sleep on in, okay? I'll let you know tomorrow."

Edward nodded his agreement and shifted Bella on his lap, reaching for his drink. Anticipating his movement, Bella handed it to him and resumed her favorite position. As they sat talking, He twirled a lock of her hair, or trailed his fingers up and down her arm – he never stopped touching her. Bella wondered if he even realized he was doing it.

"Have you decided about the piano yet?" Bella asked Edward as the boys planned Monday's move. Bella wasn't even sure how it happened, but her 'sometime this week' plan for the move became first thing Monday morning. She wasn't complaining – with all of them helping out, she could get her office moved upstairs and Edward's things moved in before lunchtime.

"I'll call the company that moved it here on Monday morning," he said. "We might have to wait a few weeks to have it back in the house, but I'm not taking any chances."

"No, do not take any chances," Emmett added. "I worked for a moving company in college, and they didn't have a clue about moving a piano… and they did it all the time." He looked at Edward. "You remember when they brought yours here? With the legs removed and all wrapped and shit? Our company never did that."

Bella shuddered. "Okay, that settles it, we'll deal without for as long as we have to. You get the specialists."

"Blah, piano, Blah, Swan... you're not drunk enough yet," Rose yelled at her across the fire pit. "Drink your wine and tell me about this fancy bed and breakfast I'm throwing good money at, sight unseen."

"Oh hush, Rose, you'll love it." Alice poured them all more wine. "Have you ever been to Savannah?"

"It's beautiful, Rose. It's such an historic city, the sights, the restaurants, the things to do…" Jasper worked his magic on Rose. "It'll be a great weekend."

"Okay, you had me at restaurants. Do you think any of them have a decent cheeseburger?"

"Oh, Rose, you're in luck," Tyler chimed in. "B&D Burgers – you will be in heaven. Whenever I cover anything _near_ Savannah, I make sure to stop there."

"Now I'm hungry all over again," Emmett said with a laugh.

"Em, you're always hungry," Bella said as she got up from her perch on Edward's lap. "I'll go get some snacks."

"And wine, bring wine!" Alice yelled and then promptly broke into a fit of giggles.

"No more wine for Alice," Mike laughed. "She's already tipsy."

"Bring wine, don't listen to Abby!" Alice threw her napkin at Mike. "You just hush, Mike. Once in a freaking eon I'm allowed to get messy drunk."

"Once in an eon? Ha! You were tripping all over yourself just last month," Rose goaded. "Jasper, man, fess up!"

"Rosalie, now would I say anything derogatory about my wife?" Jasper drawled. "I know on which side my bread is buttered, thank you very much."

"That's right, his mama didn't raise no fool!" Alice mimicked her husband's drawl. "And now, you're not invited to our weekend getaway, so there! We'll just party without you."

"Baby, there _is_ no party without us!" Emmett commented and the whole group laughed uproariously.

"I'll come help," Jess offered as Bella made her way up the steps to the house. She lowered her voice as they entered the kitchen in deference to those sleeping. "We haven't had a visit in ages."

"I know, right?" Bella giggled as she uncorked another bottle of wine. "You wanna grab more beer from the fridge? Bottom right – thanks."

"So we heard some rumors – Edward's moving in?" Jess said with a smile as she loaded the beer in a cooler to carry down. "Are you excited?"

"You know, I've been so nervous about asking him that I forgot about being excited." She grabbed a few different kinds of chips and bowls to carry them in. "I don't know if excited is the right word, though. I just want to be there already."

"Oh, Bella, I understand. You're spending the weekend here, right? But Monday morning, the boys are moving his things to your house?"

"Yup, between tomorrow and Monday, there'll be a lot of activity at the house. Feel free to come over and help clean, move, feed, laugh, or whatever tomorrow night as we prepare. Or maybe Edward will need more help at the apartment, I don't know."

"Just keep telling yourself – Monday night it will be your home, together." Jess laughed as Bella froze. "It just hit you, didn't it?"

"It did!" she squealed, and promptly slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oops. It just hit me. In two nights, it'll be our home. Wow…"

"Feel good? Or scary?" Jess leaned against the counter patiently, her head tipped to the side.

"It feels… good. Not scary. Warm…" she placed her fist on her chest "…here. Does that sound stupid?"

"Nope, that sounds perfect," she said. "You fit Edward, and he fits you. That's why it feels warm, comfortable, a little exciting, but not scary."

"Was it like that with Tyler?" Bella asked. "The warm comfort?"

"Yeah, but there was more fear mixed it because it happened instantly. I can't explain the warring emotions, your heart telling you it's right and your head saying you just met him."

Bella wondered if this was part of what held Edward back. "He felt the same way, though."

"Thank God, I don't know how I'd deal if I had to keep it all to myself."

And a new layer of understanding was uncovered. He'd dealt with it all by himself for months. She'd only been sure for days. How unsettling had it been to be in love with someone and not be able to tell them? So he'd adjusted the only way he knew how, and then got caught up in the circle.

"I can't imagine," Bella whispered.

"Hey, you okay?" Jess asked, concerned at the shift in her mood.

"What? Yeah, no, I'm good. No, I'm great." She gathered up everything they'd come up for, and they made a beeline for the door. "I'm so glad we had a chance to talk. I've missed you."

Walking down the steps, she searched the firelight for Edward's gaze. When she caught it, she sent him the most dazzling smile she could manage, as if she could send all the love contained in her heart through the air to him.

After pouring wine, handing out fresh beer and passing around snacks, Bella settled back into her favorite spot on Edward's lap. As conversation around them returned to talk of restoring cars, new clients, all-you-can-eat buffets and skinny-dipping, Bella ran her hand along the soft stubble on Edward's jaw, drawing his face to hers.

"That was some smile, baby," he whispered as he gazed into her eyes.

"In case I haven't said so in the last fifteen minutes, I love you very much." She watched his eyes grow even softer at her declaration. "I'm so very happy, and I needed to tell you that right this moment."

"I am happier than I could ever imagine. And I love you."

"Okay, wusses," Emmett called, running down the lower staircase. "Who's going skinny-dipping with me?"

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

"Where do you want this cabinet, Bells?" Seth called down the stairs.

Bella popped her head out of the music room-to-be. "Against the left wall. I want my desk against the right wall, kind of facing towards the balcony, but not all the way."

"Ok, I got it – desk to the right, files to the left." His head disappeared from the staircase.

Bella stepped back into her old office. It was empty… waiting. Edward had talked about bookshelves for the corners, but for now, the piano alone would call this room home. It would be three weeks before it arrived… from five miles up the road. But piano moving was something one left up to the specialists, and it happened when they had a free appointment. Bella was just grateful it was arriving before they left for Savannah, and the appointment for the tuner was the scheduled for the day after. She wanted it functioning as soon as possible.

Meandering in the kitchen, she grabbed two bottles of water before heading back upstairs. Seth had stayed home from the body shop to help her re-arrange the rooms while Edward packed his things, and he, Emmett, Jasper and his dad brought them over. Esme and Alice were keeping Sophie busy at their house until Bella called to say the move was complete, and Rose was working – the only one unable to call in for a last-minute day off. Of course, Mike, Jess and Eric were manning the store, so they weren't around to help, but Bella had plans to have everyone over the following night, since that was Edward's actual birthday. It would be a birthday and thank-you-for-helping-us–move dinner.

In her new office, she handed a bottle to Seth, who took it gratefully. It was early, but it was warm, and he was doing the bulk of the actual moving as Bella was cleaning and directing where things needed to go. She'd re-arranged the two spare bedrooms upstairs into guest rooms, leaving the music room downstairs for Edward to arrange however he wished.

Seth had been very interested in Edward's apartment, and since he had no actual furniture of his own, Edward was leaving him a lot of the things he didn't need – which made the move a lot easier. The boys were packing up Edward's stuff, but most of the furniture and kitchen furnishings would remain there.

"I'm gonna miss having you here." Bella looked out the door that led to the balcony. "I know you're five minutes away, but I can't tell you how wonderful it's been having you here."

"I know, Bella." He nudged her shoulder with his. "This is a good step for both of us. It's time for you and Edward to take that next step together… and it's time for me to be out on my own. I left the security of my mom and moved to the security of you." He laughed. "It's like trading a mom for a sister. But you know what I mean. I'm good, I'm happy. This is the right thing."

She wiped away a fake tear. "My little boy, he's all grown up!"

"Such a smart ass!" He gave her another gentle shove. "But I'll be back, cause I can't cook, and you know how much I love to eat. So you won't have a chance to miss me, trust me."

"Okay, I'm going to hold you to that."

He took another long pull from his water before looking around the room. "Is this shit where you wanted it?"

"Yeah, it is, actually… see, you can read my mind. I want to be able to look out that door when I'm working, but I don't want to face away from the door, 'cause that just creeps me out. So this is perfect."

"The other rooms all done?"

"Yup, we have two official guest rooms now. And a music room – just waiting to be filled with music. I wonder if I'm allowed to paint it. I should check my lease; we've got three weeks before the piano arrives."

"What are you going to do once the lease it up, B?"

Bella smiled at this thought. She'd signed a one-year lease with the option to buy, simply because she didn't want to buy until she knew for certain this was the right place. She knew. It was.

"Edward and I will discuss that. But don't you worry about it, okay?"

"Okay…"

"So… before everyone else gets here and this place turns into a nut-house – thank you. For taking the chance to move out here, for being the very best friend a girl could have, for always being there." She hugged him hard around his middle. "Even though you're not giving up any details at all about what's going on with you, I still love you."

Seth smiled his trademark smile, and hugged her hard. "I love you, too, Bells. Don't you worry about details, okay? When the time's right to talk about things, I'll talk about things." He kissed the top of her head and then rested his cheek there. "Thanks for always accepting that without question."

"What are best friends for?"

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

The rest of Monday morning passed in a blur of bodies and boxes moving around the house. Once the boys arrived with Edward's things, everyone pitched in to place things in the most logical spots, laughing that he would probably move everything anyway.

Esme and Alice had prepared a buffet lunch that they set up as soon as they arrived, and Bella wanted to weep with thanks, not just for herself, but for all the wonderful friends who gave up a weekday morning to help them get settled. Sure, they could have done it all on Sunday, but after their night of drinking and skinny-dipping and then drinking some more, no one was in any shape to do much of anything besides sit in a chair on the beach. So that's what they'd done, and planned their Monday, while Esme and Carlisle laughed at the whole hung-over bunch.

By late afternoon, the house was as organized as it was going to be with so many bodies around. Edward handed the keys to the apartment over to Seth and told him to pop into the store on Tuesday with any questions he had or anything he might need. Bella cried as he left, and Edward wrapped his arms around her and held her, not once needing an explanation. He just knew.

Once Seth left, everyone else seemed to realize that it was time to go, and Bella was relieved. The help had been priceless, and she would thank them all on Tuesday, but at that moment she simply needed to be alone with Edward in _their_ home.

"Welcome home," she murmured into his neck. "It's great to have such wonderful friends, and damn, they are good, but it's so nice to be alone with you. In our house."

"Our house… I love the sound of that." He tipped her chin up so that he could kiss her softly. "Speaking of our house, we never discussed the financial aspect of this move. How long's your lease?"

"About eight more months, I think, why?" The question was strictly rhetorical – she knew where he was going with the question.

"You have an option to buy, right?" He smiled at her smirk and nod. "You already know what I'm going to say, don't you?"

"Well… I think I do. I know what I'd like to do, and you've mentioned that you feel like you belong here. I know I belong here." She watched the light in his eyes grow brighter with her words. "I think we should buy the house once the lease is up. I can't imagine ever living anywhere else."

"You're so smart – yes, I was thinking the same thing. Actually, you're more patient; I was wondering if we had to wait out the year to buy it."

"Hmm… I don't know. I'd have to get the lease and take a look." An idea came to her. "Do you want to go over it while I get some dinner started?"

"Sure… but until we buy the house, I'm paying half the rent and half of the rest of the expenses."

Bella couldn't have possibly cared less. "Okay, whatever you want. You know I'm not worried about that stuff."

Edward looked serious for a minute. "I know you're not. I just want us to be equal partners – in everything."

"Could I possibly love you more?" She kissed him. "Equal partners – I love the sound of that."

"Me too, baby, me too"

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

"There's an option, babe," Edward noted from the dining room table while Bella made dinner. "This is a pretty intensive lease, but from what I can tell, there's an early option with no penalty as long as the lessee hasn't been late or defaulted on the rent payments."

"That's great," Bella said, carrying dishes to the table. "I think I can use part of the rent toward the down payment – see if you can find that part." She looked over his shoulder as he perused the document. "I know it's in there somewhere. What do you want to drink?"

"Do we have any wine left?" He turned a smiling gaze from the papers to her face. "We… I like the way that sounds…"

"Yes, dear, we have wine…" Bella laughed. "I like the way that sounds, too."

"I love being a 'we' with you." He wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Me, too." Bella leaned down to kiss him, enjoying the simple pleasure of being together. "Five minutes until dinner, okay?"

"Okay, babe."

Dinner for their first night together was a bit anticlimactic – too exhausted to throw more than pasta in a pot, she promised herself she'd make it up to Edward on his birthday the next night. But as she poured pasta into a bowl, gathered up makings for a salad and sliced bread, she realized that it really didn't matter if it was cereal or a seven-course meal. All that mattered was being together, and she was so thankful.

Edward met her in the doorway of the kitchen. "What can I help with?"

"Grab the wine and a couple of glasses? Oh, and the parmesan cheese from the fridge. Thanks,"

As they ate, they discussed the menu for the following day, including his requested birthday cake. Bella laughed; he was so bashful and adorable about wanting her to make a cake. Little did he understand that she was happy, and proud, to do it. Little everyday things that she could do to show him how much she loved him – she'd do them all.

"I'll ask Emmett to bring over their table and chairs – we aren't going to have enough room for everyone." She ticked off another idea for Tuesday.

"Maybe we should consider getting more furniture for the deck… I'm sure we'll entertain often."

"Hmmm, you're probably right. I wonder if we should add onto it? I'd love a two-tiered deck like your parents have." Bella got lost in images of a hot tub on the lower level. "What about a jacuzzi?"

Edward groaned out load. "Oh, that's something we need to look into. Can you imagine relaxing after a long day in a hot tub, all the warm water and bubble soaking away all the aches and pains."

"Okay, I'm sold." Bella laughed. "We're really going to do this, aren't we?"

"Yes, we're really going to do this. Second thoughts?"

"Not a chance, buddy. I told you, you're stuck with me."

"Nothing I'd like more. I'll have my lawyer contact the leasing company tomorrow and see what we need to do, okay?"

Bella closed her eyes and leapt. "Okay," she whispered. "Hey, do you ever wonder…" She wasn't sure how to ask the question or if it would sound silly. "I wonder if my dad hoped I'd find a home here."

"Oh, Bella… I'm sure that's exactly what he hoped. Why else would he have researched so much, ensured that you never needed to worry about anything besides finding your place in this world?" He reached out and took her hand. "He knows you're happy now. You can feel it, can't you?"

"Sometimes, I think I can." She sniffed, brushing a tear off her cheek. "And I am… happy, that is. Happier than I can ever remember being. I have you to thank for that."

"You have yourself to thank, first and foremost. We make our own happiness, baby. You chose to reconcile with your mother, you chose to take the risk and follow the path the led to me, and for that I am eternally grateful. And our paths have merged; there's no separating them now."

"'Merged' – I like that, too. You're full of good words tonight." She laced her fingers with his, loving the feel of his strong hand in hers. "My path is your path."

"And my path is your path."

.~*~.

Bella looked in the bathroom mirror, surprised at the bright eyes, pink cheeks and goofy smile reflecting back at her. She was completely and utterly exhausted, but ridiculously happy. She opened up the medicine cabinet to retrieve her contact lens case and saw Edward's deodorant on the shelf next to hers. On the shelf below, his razor and aftershave kept company with her moisturizer and nail polish remover.

As she brushed her teeth, she gazed at Edward's toothbrush cradled in the holder next to where hers would retire for the evening. Hanging up next to her robe was his favorite pair of sleep pants, and a brand new bottle of his shampoo sat in the shower next to her body wash.

She moved to the dresser to change into sleep shorts and there in the drawer, nestled next to her shorts were his shirts. His socks snuggled up to her socks, and his boxers lay in neat rows next to her bras and panties.

Looking around their bedroom, all the new 'Edward' touches made Bella smile even harder. She hugged herself as she ran her hand along his night table, one of the few pieces of furniture that he brought with him. It was very masculine and didn't match the rest of the bedroom at all, but she loved it – because it called out in a loud voice that Edward lived there now.

"Are you checking for dust, love?" Edward asked from the doorway, a teasing grin on his face.

"No, smart ass. I'm appreciating all the pieces of you in this room." She met him halfway between the table and the door. "Each time my eyes land on something else of yours, I get all goofy and mushy."

"'Goofy and mushy', baby?" Edward asked suggestively. "Is that anything like 'yummy'? Because if it is, I'd love for you to show me what you're talking about."

Bella giggled. "Goofy and mushy aren't nearly as yummy as yummy. Yummy is more sexual, goofy and mushy are more emotional. But if you need a refresher, I can show you what yummy, goofy and mushy are all about."

She watched his eyes grow darker with desire even as his smile grew wider. "Oh yes, please and thank you." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward." She placed her hands on his face and waited until he met her gaze before she spoke again. "Welcome home."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Seating for sixteen was creative, to say the least, but Edward's birthday celebration wound up being quite the occasion. Emmett and Rose brought over their table and chairs, and people took turns eating, talking and visiting.

Sophie was the princess of the ball, grabbing attention from every person she passed. She simply had that kind of personality and people were drawn to her sheer happiness and excitement. She sang louder than everyone when it came time for birthday wishes and complained loudly that the piano hadn't arrived yet, because she wanted to show Uncle Egward how hard she'd been practicing just for his birthday.

Eric brought his new girlfriend, Lauren, to meet everyone for the first time. She seemed nice, if a bit overwhelmed by the exuberance of the crowd, but only time would tell if she was the right person for him. Bella made a point to include her, understanding what it was like to be the new girl in town. Knowing that Eric was a huge car fan, she asked Seth if he would show Eric and Lauren the Camaro and tell them about the restoration. It would kill two birds – Eric could get the details on the car and Seth could network to two more people for his and Paul's restoration business.

Esme, used to taking care of everyone, had to be reminded to sit down and relax with her family and friends. Bella wondered how often anyone ever did anything for her. As the matriarch of the family, she took on a lot of responsibility, but as a relatively young grandmother, she needed to be reminded to stop and smell the roses. Or play Barbies… Bella reminded herself to ask Edward when his parents' anniversary was; she'd love to surprise them with a weekend getaway at the inn. Perhaps that was something they could arrange that when they were there in July. Carlisle was happy with whatever his wife wanted – which made Bella smile. She wondered if they'd always been like that or it if came from thirty-five years of marriage.

On the deck, Jess and Tyler were in an animated conversation with Rose and Emmett about properties for sale in the area. It seemed that the real estate market wasn't doing as poorly locally as it was in the rest of the country, but there were still deals to be found if you knew where to look. Alice sat next to Jasper, listening to the back and forth about how it was the right time for first-time buyers, and interest rates could not possibly get any lower. From the front yard, Seth returned with Eric and Lauren. He carried a very tired Sophie on his hip, as if he'd been doing it all her life. Alice offered to take her, but she clung to Seth's neck, and he chuckled as he settled into a chair next to Mike and re-arranged her on his lap as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Standing in the doorway, Bella watched the scene before her with a happy, warm glow in her heart. From the kitchen behind her, Edward stepped up and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his cheek on her head. She placed her hands over his and held tight.

_Here is my family… _She hoped that one day soon scenes like these would include her mother, as well, but for now, having these people with her and knowing her relationship with her mother was mending made her feel complete. She looked out at the horizon – the sun was saying goodnight and the stars were just coming out.

"Having a good time?" he asked quietly, rocking them gently back and forth to music that only he could hear.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed. "This has to go down in the record books as the best day ever."

She felt his body shift as he chuckled. "Oh yeah? Best day ever?"

She chuckled with him. "Best. Day. Ever."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** – Opening lyrics from 'Crack the Shutters' by Snow Patrol.

Hi and thanks for reading! So, yeah, we're wrapping things up, there's one more chapter and the epi left. If an idea for an outtake comes to me, I may write one, but I don't have any plans for any at this time.

Thanks to Katie (tanglingshadows) and Jen (JenGreen03) for pre-reading for me. Their words of wisdom have been priceless and I appreciate them more than I could ever say.

Thanks to you all for sticking with me, it's been a wonderful ride.

See ya next week,

~*~ Jen ~*~


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter Twenty-five – Just Say Yes **_

_**_**_**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~<strong>

_You sing and I'm killed. I'm just not the same as I was a year ago and each minute since then. _

_._

It was time.

Edward knew it was time.

As he watched the movers bring his piano into the music room, he knew that there was only one thing left to do. _Okay, technically two things._ But nearly everything else was complete. In the three weeks since he moved into the beach house with Bella, they'd worked hard to make this room what he'd envisioned for it and the rest of the house a home for the two of them.

The floor-to-ceiling bookshelves had been installed, and their combined libraries of books rested there – all intermingled together. His science fiction nestled with her romantic history; her biographies kept company with his musical theory. Their collection of music was as eclectic as their books, and Edward smiled seeing their belongings sharing the space.

The movers made quick work of re-assembling his piano, and the tuner was due to arrive later that afternoon instead of the following day, thanks to a timely cancellation in his schedule, to work his magic. Edward watched with frayed nerves – he hadn't been as nervous when they took it apart. He was grateful that Bella was on location with Tyler; better just one person freak out about it than two.

As he watched the men put his piano back together, he realized the last three weeks had flown by in a blur. There had been much he needed to accomplish before they left for Savannah – something was telling him to be prepared before he left. Was the inn special for some reason? It beckoned to him like nothing had before, and he wondered… was it the garden? Could it possibly be? Obviously he'd know the minute he saw it; those images were etched upon his memory with as much detail as the shade of roses she'd been holding in her hand and the silvery tracks of tears on her cheeks. He just needed to see it to know for sure.

He was ready to make those visions a reality – and he was sure Bella was, as well. They'd taken to living together with almost no adjustment because in reality, that's what they'd been doing for months. The arrival of the piano was the last piece fitting into the puzzle and made everything feel almost complete. As soon as the tuning was done, he was going into town to pick up his most recent – and most valuable – purchase, and then he would consider himself as prepared as he could be for whatever Savannah threw at him.

As the piano movers finished up their job, Edward breathed a sigh of relief. He knew he shouldn't have really worried – after all, he'd seen his girls at the piano years in the future, so he knew it would be fine. But knowing as a vague knowledge and seeing with one's own eyes were two completely different things. But they did a wonderful job; they'd treated it with the upmost care and respect and there wasn't a scratch or a dent anywhere to be found.

Gazing at the piano, at home where it belonged in the music room of the beach house, Edward couldn't help but see Bella standing beside the piano with their youngest child snuggled up against her, while their oldest child – his little lookalike – performed for the family. She played expertly for such a young age, and sang along with her mother and sister words that he'd never actually heard before, but were so familiar they made his heart ache.

_Today and every day…_

_Marry me._

All at once, the lyrics to Bella's song came flowing out of him, and he ran to grab his now-beloved iPad to get as much down as he could. He tapped for more than an hour, backspacing and editing as he went, but was shocked with what he had when he was finished. The music itself floated around in his head as a constant companion, reminding him of Bella. So it wasn't very difficult to match up words to the notes, but he needed the tuner to adjust the piano back to tune before he could try it all out together.

_Promise me you'll always be happy by my side._

_I promise to sing to you when all the music dies. _

_And marry me - today and every day._

With a startling realization, he knew there was one more thing that needed to be done before he picked up his important purchase. Grabbing his phone, he dialed the jewelry store and spoke with the owner.

"I need to have something added before I pick it up…"

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

The countdown to Savannah began and on day seven, Edward caught Seth on his way from the store to his new apartment. He'd become the perfect tenant, insisting on paying rent, now that he was working with Paul at his shop and hoping that once he had enough saved he could buy in as a full partner. He filled in at Change Your Tune when they were short-handed, so much so that Edward put him on payroll as a part-time employee.

"Hey Seth, you got a minute?" he called from his office where he'd been holed up, focusing on paperwork before the trip.

"Sure, Edward, what's up?" Seth sat down, his brown eyes smiling, as usual.

"I need to ask you a question – well, not really a question, I guess…" Edward began awkwardly.

"Everything all right?" Seth asked mildly, curiosity in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm just not used to this. Listen, you're the closest family that Bella has. I know she's reconciled with Renee, but they're still in the beginnings of that – and well, you're her brother. And since her father's gone…"

"I'm not sure where you're going with this, man," Seth hedged.

"You know that Bella means the world to me, so I wanted to ask…"

"Dude, are you asking me for my blessing?" Seth asked softly, a ridiculous smirk on his face.

Edward couldn't help but laugh. "I guess I am, man." He shook his head. "I know, I know… I'm old fashioned."

"Yeah, but it's the right thing. Charlie would have expected it, so he'd be proud of you." Seth tipped his head to the side and laughed. "He would have really liked you – and not just because you like to fish. You're a great guy and you love Bella… what more could a father – or a brother – ask for?"

"Thanks, Seth. I do love her… more than anything."

"I know. It's obvious to everyone and in everything you do. But I think you should probably give Renee a call."

"I'm going to… I really wanted to talk to you first. I'm actually afraid she's going to tell Bella, but it's a chance I have to take."

"She'll be excited, but I think she'll keep it to herself," he assured Edward. "Make sure Bella tells her as soon as possible, though. When?"

"I'm not sure – I'm waiting for the perfect time and I have a feeling that it will happen in Savannah, so I'm going to be prepared." Edward smiled just thinking about the box he now carried everywhere he went, just in case the perfect time happened unexpectedly.

"Fantastic, I'm happy for both of you," Seth said sincerely. "She deserves the happiness – she's a wonderful, loving person."

"Yes, she is," Edward agreed.

"Call Renee, tell her your plans. She'll cry, then she'll squeal, maybe she'll cry again. But she'll be thrilled." Seth stood up to leave.

"Okay, will do. And Seth?" Seth paused as he reached the door. "Thank you."

Seth smiled. "What are friends for?"

.~*~.

Seth was correct about the crying. And the squealing. And more crying. So Edward hoped he was correct that Renee wouldn't ruin the surprise for Bella, as well.

She'd asked a million questions that he wasn't prepared to answer because he insisted on Bella knowing everything first; it was just what he believed was right. Bella should be the first to see her ring, the first to know where and when, no one else should know these details. Convincing Renee of that was trying, to put it lightly. So, after an emotional half-hour on the phone with her, Edward returned to his work, buoyant and counting down the days until Savannah.

He spent the next hour re-arranging the following weekend's lessons, and shoveled in some lunch before Jess came to tell him that his first afternoon lesson had arrived. Putting his paperwork away, he went to share his love of music with another young mind.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

"Babe, which room are Alice and Jasper using?"

"Seth's old one," Bella called from the kitchen. "Are they here yet?"

"No, not yet," he said, entering the kitchen. "I was going to check their bathroom for towels and shit, see if it needed anything." He stepped up behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders, kissing the top of her head while she cooked.

"Oh, that's a great idea. I didn't have a chance to do that today." She's been rushing to meet a deadline so that the weekend was free and had been up late reading or typing away all week.

"Mmm, smells good. I'm starving. I hope they get here soon, or I'm starting without them." Kissing her cheek quickly, he said, "I'm just going to check upstairs and I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay."

Satisfied that the guest bathroom had all the necessary crap in it and the guest bedroom was clean and tidy enough for his sister, Edward returned downstairs. But instead of the kitchen, he turned toward the back of the house where the music room was. The piano beckoned him once more, so he gave in and sat down on the bench, stretching his fingers and running them up and down the keys to warm up his hands.

Having the piano at his disposal at home meant he played every day, and for the past two weeks, he'd rediscovered his love of playing that had been suppressed by the necessity of playing to teach rather than playing to play. Bella had commented on it the previous Friday when, after her lesson, he'd sat down and simply played for fun.

"You sound lighter, happier than I've ever heard you," she'd said as she sat next to him on the bench, her head on his shoulder. "You haven't had much of a chance to just play for you lately, have you?"

"No, I guess not," he'd agreed. "I'm always focused on the students."

"Well, now that the piano is here, I expect you to focus on you," she'd said, a hint of teasing in her voice. "My lessons are still Fridays, of course. But you have too much talent to let it wither away. Promise you'll play for me, every day?"

_And how could anyone say no to that_, he wondered as he began to play Sophie's lullaby; the soft, comforting notes falling around him like the gentlest snowfall. She'd been his very first muse, the first person to help him corral his musical thoughts into something tangible, even if she'd been completely unaware of it. And now, his little princess was learning to play her own lullaby, and she was wonderful.

As the lullaby came to a close, the gentle notes moved into the tentative beginnings of Bella's song, tentative at the beginning only because of the uncertainty they'd both felt then. As their relationship grew in strength, so did the song, until the end where Edward could almost hear the other instruments join the piano in a more orchestral production.

As he played, the lyrics he'd written came to his lips and he sang them softly, where he thought they'd belong, humming when he hit a part he wasn't sure needed lyrics or not. Over and over the chorus echoed around him and the words were perfect. He couldn't wait to utter them to her, sing them to her, promise them to her.

Slowly, he let the song come to a close, looking down at his hands and smiling stupidly at the knowledge that he'd put words to music, even if it was raw. The sense of accomplishment was enormous, as if hundreds of pieces of a puzzle scattered around the world had just come together in a love song to Bella.

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you really sing… you should do that more often." She stood in the doorway, an astonished look on her face, a dishtowel in her hands.

"You heard me from the kitchen?" he asked, worried that the first time she heard her song, it was raw and unfinished.

"I heard you playing, and you know how that draws me in – moth, flame – but then I heard you singing. Not a lot, a few words here and there, and then you were humming some, too." She twisted the towel in her hands. "You have a beautiful voice, Edward. You should sing all the time. To me, every day."

Edward's heart skipped a beat. Had she heard him sing that line? "I promise," he vowed quietly. "Did you hear it all? It's still very raw, I'd like to clean it up before I give it to you."

"Give it to me?" She looked startled. "You have to share that with the world, Edward."

He just smiled. "No, I only have to share it with you, since it's yours." He held out a hand and she joined him on the bench. "I don't need fame or fortune; I just need to make music to be happy. And I need you, above all other things."

"Well, you've got me, and you're stuck with me." She kissed his cheek, and he reveled in the softness of her lips against his skin. "I think we need to revisit this fame and fortune thing, though."

Laughing, he said, "We'll see," knowing that he'd probably do whatever she thought was best for him simply because she was Bella.

"Will you sing for me?" she asked, her soft brown eyes dark with emotion.

"Sure… what would you like me to play?" he asked nervously. She'd complimented his voice and asked him to sing, but it was nerve-wracking all the same.

"Surprise me," she said softly.

Edward pondered a moment and then thought of her favorite band. One of their songs was something he used often with his guitar students, but the notes translated easily to piano. And the song's lyrics were startling fitting. Softly he began to play.

_Just close your eyes and count to five._

_Let's craft the only thing we know into surprise._

_Set down your glass, I painted this._

_To look like you and me forever as we're now._

Bella was near tears when he got to the chorus, but he continued.

_And I'm shaken then I'm still._

_When your eyes meet mine I lose simple skills._

_Like to tell you all I want is now._

The tears were rolling down her face as he finished the chorus, but she smiled through her tears and he continued to play. Her reaction helped to steady his nerves – there was pride in her eyes, and something else he couldn't quite place. But, seconds later, he received the shock of his life when she opened her mouth and sang to him the next stanza of the song.

_You sing and I'm killed._

_I'm just not the same as I was a year ago and each minute since then._

_My jumper tears as we take it off._

_And you say you'll sew me good as new and I know you will._

Her voice astonished him, clear and clean and a full octave above his own, and he was grateful that he knew the notes by heart because he couldn't take his eyes off of Bella's face as they sang the chorus together twice before he finished playing the song. Her cheeks were pink, as if she were embarrassed at singing in front of him. But there was no need – she was amazing.

"I'm stunned, Bella, absolutely stunned." He shifted until he was facing her. "Your voice is beautiful. Why have you been keeping it a secret?"

"I haven't – not really," she laughed. "I sing in the shower, Edward, all the time. I sing to the car radio – that's about it. But, God… how did you know? I mean… that song? It's so very fitting."

"Well, I do know of your Snow Patrol love, babe. Everyone does. I use the guitar part of this song in some lessons, since it's pretty easy and repetitive. I don't think I've ever even thought of what the words meant before. But you're right, they're very fitting – this, what we have right here, right now? This is all I want."

Bella brushed away tears. "What about the two little princesses you see in our future?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, them, too." He laughed. "But I mean it, I don't need fame or fortune or any of that. I just need you, our home and our family. Oh…" he pretended to remember something. "One more thing… there's a dog, too."

"Yeah?" Her eyes lit up. "I want a dog. Do we have to wait?"

"How about we wait until we close on the house, okay? Then we'll find ourselves the perfect dog. Deal?"

"Deal!" Bella laughed and it was the most beautiful sound in the world. "What do you think about golden retreivers?"

"I think they're perfect."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

"I guess it's a good thing we can't check in until three," Alice said around a yawn over the first cup of coffee Friday morning. "We stayed up way, way too late last night."

"And drank way, way too much wine," Bella added as she entered the kitchen. "Coffee, please, if you love me, coffee."

Edward chuckled as he poured Bella's coffee and handed it over. He watched her doctor it up with cream and sugar and then sip gratefully. "Good morning, sunshine," he said with a smile.

"Good morning… thank you." She looked at Alice, who looked exhausted. "Morning Al. Where's Jasper?"

"He went for a run about a half hour ago – he should be back soon." She covered up another yawn before continuing. "What time are we leaving?"

Edward looked at the clock over the sink and then back at his sister. "'Bout an hour, it's still a five hour drive."

"Okay, good. I'm going to take a quick shower before he gets back," Alice announced, taking her coffee and disappearing from the kitchen.

"You all packed, babe?" Edward asked as he sat at the table with Bella.

"Yeah, I just finished up the last minute stuff – once I shower, I'll put all the toiletries away." She tipped her head to study him. "You're freshly showered already… what got you up so early?"

Chuckling to himself, Edward realized he couldn't just blurt out the truth. "I guess I'm excited – anxious to get on the road," he answered as honestly as he could. "It's going to be a wonderful weekend, I can just feel it."

Bella smiled serenely. "I think you're right." She sipped her coffee. "Is all your stuff packed? Do you need me to get anything?"

"Yes, dear," he said sweetly, loving their little pieces of domesticity. "All my stuff is packed, except for my shampoo, toothbrush and shaving stuff." He had the most important thing packed in the pocket of his bag already.

"I'll get all that stuff when I pack mine, don't worry about it." She continued to study him. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yep," he assured her, keeping his voice as natural as possible. "I'm good. Why don't you grab a shower before Jasper gets back and hogs all the hot water?"

"Hmm, good idea." She finished her coffee, placed her mug in the sink and gave him a kiss. "Thanks for making coffee."

He kissed her back. "My pleasure."

.~*~.

Edward stopped at the café while everyone was getting ready, picking up pastries, more coffee and sandwiches for the drive to Savannah. He had nervous energy to spare and was trying to use it productively – having already washed the car and packed before anyone else was awake.

Once he was home, he found everyone's bags by the front door and began carrying them out to the car. Alice and Jasper were riding with him and Bella, and Rose and Emmett were meeting them later in the afternoon. Tucking the overnight bags into the trunk, he checked the pocket of his cargo shorts to make sure Bella's ring was safely secured there. Just feeling the solidity of the box caused his pulse to race; imagining the possibility of asking her in mere hours. The pull to the inn was very strong, and Edward had learned to follow these feelings he had. It just had to be the garden.

He looked up from the car to see Bella and Alice coming down the walk. Their arms were linked and they were giggling like teenagers, and the sight of them made Edward smile.

"What are you doing – oh, you washed the car!" Bella squealed, turning to Edward with a blinding smile. "How early were you up? I can't believe you washed her!"

"I didn't wax her, though," he admitted sheepishly. "Didn't have enough time. But, she's all red and shiny for our drive."

"You're the best," Bella said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You didn't have to do that, you know…"

"I know – I wanted to." He looked over Bella's head to see his sister smiling at the two of them. "Hey, is Jasper about ready to go?"

"Yeah, he was coming downstairs as we were walking out."

"Good… I have coffee and treats for the ride, and I bought sandwiches for later." At Alice's odd look, he explained, "Bella and I found out the hard way that there isn't any real food at the rest stops on the way down. This way we can stop and have lunch."

"Oh, what a good idea," Bella agreed. "I'm going to grab some sodas and waters and put them in a cooler… be right back."

His sister sidled up next to him as Bella walked into the house. "You're up to something, I can tell."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Al," he said innocently, injecting as much brotherly boredom as he could into his voice.

"No… I know you. You were up before everyone… you washed the car, packed the bags, went out for more coffee… You're an anxious man trying to hide his anxiety." She peered at him sideways and Edward simply smiled blandly at her while she continued. "But since you are my brother – and I love you – I will let it go."

"Thank you, Alice," he said with a nod. "It's all good, trust me. Now go get your husband so we can go already!"

They left the house only five minutes later than they had planned, thanks to Edward's mock-drill sergeant impersonation. With the top down on a warm and sunny morning, Bella took the first shift driving. Her hair was caught up in a messy ponytail-bun, as it always was when the top was down, and her sunglasses sat perched on her nose while Edward laid his arm across the back of the seat and the four of them listened to music and chatted for the first half of the drive.

They stopped for lunch at one of the rest stops in South Carolina, and everyone got out to stretch their legs and use the rest room before finding a picnic table. Jasper had made notes on some of the places they could try to visit over the course of the weekend, so while they ate, they went through the list.

But Edward was antsy to get on the road, and as soon as everyone was done eating, he hurried them back to the car. Alice raised an eyebrow, as if saying "I know you're up to something," but he ignored her and assumed driving responsibilities. Jasper and Alice didn't mind at all, both were happy to relax in the backseat, without a care in the world.

It was a struggle to stay within ten miles per hour of the speed limit as he drove, but Bella's hand resting on his thigh helped to ground him a little, and the happy chatter going on around him helped as well. Bella explained to Jasper how she worked and Jasper explained developments in the products his company created that could make her job even better. Edward completely tuned out during this conversation, lost in the images of Bella holding a bouquet of red roses and dressed in white, tears of happiness leaving silvery tracks on her cheeks.

"Are you all right?" Bella's voice pulled him from his musings. "You've been quiet for a while."

Edward looked at the clock and realized that he'd really zoned out for a while – they were almost in Savannah. "I'm good," he assured her, throwing a smile her way before returning his gaze to the road ahead. "Just thinking, that's all."

"Good thoughts, I hope." She rubbed her hand back and forth on his thigh reassuringly.

He almost laughed at that understatement. "The best." He looked in the rear-view mirror and caught Alice watching him with a smirk on her face. _Nosy sister._ "We're almost there, another half-hour, I think."

"Good," Jasper said. "I'd love a sweet tea on the veranda."

Alice giggled. "You're such a stereotype sometimes." She leaned forward to be closer to Bella. "What are we doing for dinner?"

"I don't know, I figured we'd get some recommendations from the owners of the inn, maybe we can try that place Tyler mentioned. Are you hungry?"

"No, just looking forward to good, southern cooking."

"Good, 'cause I'm thinking I'd like a sweet tea on the veranda with Jasper," she teased. "Or at least a chance to freshen up and relax before we head out again."

"I think that's a great idea. Maybe the inn offers something like that for arrivals," Edward said, secretly hoping for something to keep Alice and Jasper busy while he took Bella to see the gardens privately.

"Oh, I think I remember seeing something about wine and appetizers," Alice said excitedly. "I wonder what time they start that."

"We can check when we get there, darlin'," Jasper said, trying to keep Alice calm. "I'm sure we'll make it there in plenty of time for wine."

Edward's disquiet only grew the closer they got to the inn, and when he pulled the car into the parking lot and walked around to open Bella's door, he took in the scenery. The inn was exactly as he remembered it, with its plethora of shrubbery and flowering plants surrounding it, the white of the columns and the railings pristine in the bright sunshine of the July afternoon.

Mrs. Norman was waiting with the door open when they reached the door, as if she already knew they'd arrived. Her cheerful face was lit up with a warm smile of greeting as she welcomed Bella and Edward back to the inn and introduced herself to Alice and Jasper. She invited everyone inside, showing them into the parlor where there were, indeed, refreshments waiting. Alice sighed happily as she settled into a comfortable chair with a glass of tea, thanking Mrs. Norman profusely for her hospitality.

Bella quietly asked to be directed to the restroom while Jasper sank into a chair next to his wife. Edward was too antsy to sit, so he offered to help with their bags instead.

"Is this everything y'all have?" Mrs. Norman asked. When Edward nodded, she smiled and said, "Don't you worry about a thing, Mr. Norman will take those things for you. Sit down and relax, you've had a long drive, after all."

Seeing no other alternative, Edward sat and waited for Bella to return. While he was waiting, he furtively checked the contents of his cargo shorts' pocket, making sure that Bella's ring was safe and secure. Once he was satisfied, he glanced up to see Alice, once again, watching him.

"What, Al?" he snapped at her impatiently and immediately regretted it when the smile on her face morphed into an embarrassed grimace. "I'm sorry, Alice, I didn't mean to snap."

"It's okay," she said, and whatever else she was going to say was cut off by the arrival of Mr. Norman followed by the return of Bella.

Once again, introductions were made – Mr. Norman was a big guy, not unlike Emmett, with a friendly face and he offered to bring everyone's bags to their rooms as Mrs. Norman showed them the way.

Alice and Jasper were first, since their room was on the first floor of the inn. The Cotton Exchange, it was called, and Alice nearly squealed when she saw it.

"The photos don't do this room justice," she said in awe. "It's fabulous. Oh, my God, Jasper, will you look at that bed!"

"And there's our cue to leave," Bella said with a laugh, and Edward could have kissed her, he was so grateful. "Why don't we meet you in the parlor in an hour or so?"

"Sure, see y'all in an hour… or so," Jasper said as he closed the door in their faces. Mrs. Norman simply laughed, apparently used to this reaction from guests. Edward shuddered.

"Let's get you two settled, what do you say?" she asked as they climbed the stairs to the second floor.

The Live Oak Canopy room gave the impression of being in a treehouse, with its dark wood and dark green motif, but Edward's favorite part was that it overlooked the pool and the courtyard garden. Bella gasped as she walked in.

"Oh, Edward! It's beautiful. Look! It's like we're up in the trees. Oh, I love it." She turned to Mrs. Norman. "This is so beautiful, thank you!"

"Oh, aren't you the sweetest thing. You're welcome, darlin'."

Anxious to see the garden, Edward crossed the room and opened the French doors that led to the balcony. He stepped through the doors and gazed out at the courtyard garden below.

Edward's heart stuttered.

And his breath stopped.

This was it.

He was right.

This was the place.

His breathing resumed and his heart began to beat double-time with the realization that he'd found the place. Actually, Bella had found it. All of the pieces fell into place, all the rows lined up and through the canopy of the oak tree, the sun broke through and its light warmed his face. And that warmth spread all through him.

He slowed his breathing as he felt Bella behind him. She laid her hands on his waist as she pressed the side of her face to his arm and looked around him. "It's so pretty. You can see the entire garden from up here."

"It's just beautiful," he agreed. Shifting slightly, he reached for her hand while addressing Mrs. Norman. "Would it be okay if we took a walk through the gardens? I'd love to get a better look."

"Of course you can! The entire inn is at your disposal now; feel free to use any of the amenities you'd like. If you need something and can't find me in the parlor, there's a telephone in the foyer that you can use to call me directly."

"Thank you," Edward said as she let herself out. Gazing down at Bella, he asked, "Would you like to take a stroll through the gardens, my lady?"

She smiled. "I'd love to."

He had to force himself not to drag her down the stairs and out the door. Leisurely they strolled through the inn, out the back door and to the pool. There was the path – the path that led to the courtyard garden and the waterfall. Edward offered Bella his arm, too nervous to do more than walk slowly as she commented on the beauty of the flowers and the serenity of the garden.

As the path curved and opened up to the courtyard, Edward almost stumbled and stopped. It was the same, yet different; there were more flowers in the vision, and more greenery as he stood there, unable to move his feet another step.

"Edward?" Bella looked concerned, and he couldn't blame her. The vision in his head settled like a misty layer over the scene in front of him, and it was as if they were happening at the same time in tandem. Everything moved a little slower than normal.

_Now. Right now. _

His wide eyes took in her worried stare, and he almost laughed. If he'd been asked at that moment to describe what he was feeling, he'd have said it was euphoria. The visions were right. This was the place…

_What are you waiting for?_

"Oh, right," he answered himself, and Bella blinked up at him. He reached into his pocket and palmed the box.

"Edward, are you okay?" The worried 'V' had formed between her eyebrows, and he knew he should soothe that away. Later. After.

"Perfect. Never better."

_Do it!_

He took a deep, shuddering breath, closed his eyes for a moment and prayed for strength. Then, with all the grace that he could muster, he sank to one knee.

Bella gasped.

And began to cry.

"Please don't cry," he said softly.

She sniffled and tried to stop, but the tears fell.

He lifted the hand with the box and opened it; offering his heart, his life, his ring.

"Marry me… Right here, in this very spot. Today, tomorrow, every day."

"We get married _here_?" she asked quietly, her eyes wide, and he loved her all the more for her faith in him.

"We get married here." He pulled the ring from its nest and took her left hand. "Just as soon as you say you will. I love you, Bella. Marry me."

Her smile was blinding. "I will." He slid the ring on her finger. "I love you, Edward." She reached down to cradle his face in her hands. "Today, tomorrow and every day." And then she kissed him, and all was right with the world.

He stood and brushed her remaining tears away, content to gaze into her shining eyes forever. But he realized he forgot to show her something, and lifted her left hand.

"Oh, my God, Edward, it's just gorgeous." Her eyes went even wider at the sight of it on her hand.

"I'm glad you like it." The princess-cut diamond sat in a raised setting, the slender band dotted with smaller stones. It was the perfect size for her delicate hand, and the nearly flawless stone sparkled brightly even in the shade of the garden. "There's something inside…"

She tipped her head to the side in question, but allowed him to slide the ring back down her finger. He kissed the naked spot before lifting the ring so that she could see the inscription.

_Today and every day._

She lifted her eyes from the ring to his face, and once again the tears slid down her cheeks as she cried. "Oh, Edward. It's perfect."

"It's true. I'd marry you today if we could. And every day for the rest of our lives." He placed the ring back on her finger where it belonged. Then he lifted her chin and brushed more tears away. "How soon?"

"Soon." She looked around the courtyard. "This place is beautiful, and if you hadn't already told me we chose it, I'd choose it." She laughed.

"Kind of a self-fulfilling prophecy, I guess."

"Tell me about it? What you can remember, I mean…" she asked.

"There are more flowers… so as much as I hate to say it, I believe we're waiting until spring. You are absolutely stunning, and I can't take my eyes off you, but that's normal," he added with a kiss. "You're carrying –"

"Red roses." There was no question, she knew.

"Yes, how did you know?" he wondered, perplexed.

"I didn't know… well, not the way you know. But that's what I've always wanted. Red roses and a simple wedding dress. Oh, you've seen the dress already, haven't you?"

"Sorry," he all but laughed. "Couldn't help it. It's beautiful, and yes, simple, but Bella… there just aren't adequate words – you're exquisite."

She blushed and lowered her eyes for a moment. "Is it a nice day?"

"It's a beautiful day, not too warm, and the late afternoon sun is coming through the canopy of trees, just like it is now. Our family is here, but they're in the background because my vision is focused all on you."

"I'm sure my attention is focused all on you." She raised her left hand to his face, and they both watched as her ring caught the sun's rays and sparkled and flashed with light. She laughed. "Although this is kinda sparkly and I might focus on _it_ for a while. It is really beautiful – thank you."

"You're welcome." He ducked his head to kiss her softly, brushing his lips against hers. "Thank you for saying yes."

Bella leaned up to return the kiss. "As if I would say no, you silly man." She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight. "So, spring?"

"Spring," he agreed. "We should check with Mrs. Norman, though, to determine a date."

Bella laughed. "I guess it might be nice if we let the proprietor in on our plans."

Laughing with her, Edward turned and offered his right arm once again, so that she could place her left hand through his and watch as the diamond caught the sun and flashed its fire. "Shall we?" he asked gallantly.

They strolled back toward the inn slowly, not wanting to lose the magic of the garden, but knowing they needed to deal with the realities of the occasion. As they made their way into the inn and entered the parlor, Alice jumped up from her seat.

"There you are! We thought you two got lost –" She cut herself off and covered her mouth, gasping from behind her hands, "Oh, my God, Edward, Bella…"

Jasper turned from the bar and realized what was happening. "So Alice was right… I take it congratulations are in order, brother?" he asked with an enormous smile.

"Oh, Edward," Alice cried. "Bella, oh, I'm so happy for you two." She hugged them both, wiping the tears off her face. "I knew you were up to something."

Edward smirked at his sister, admitting nothing. There were some things sisters didn't need to know first. "Thanks, Alice."

Jasper handed out drinks, kissing Bella on the cheek as he delivered hers. "Congratulations, sweetheart. I couldn't be happier for the both of you." He handed Alice a drink and wrapped his arm around her. "Hush, darlin'," he laughed. "I think we should toast the happy couple."

"To my favorite brother and his new fiancée, I wish them nothing but a forever of happiness together."

Edward got choked up at Jasper's heartfelt words, and he watched as Bella blinked back tears. "Dude, I'm your only brother; by birth or marriage," he quipped.

"And that's what makes you my favorite!" Jasper added, and everyone laughed as they finished the toast.

Mrs. Norman entered the room as Jasper was toasting and as they finished, she offered congratulations to Edward and Bella; her eyes alight with happiness.

"If you have a few minutes this weekend, we'd like to talk to you about having the wedding here," Bella said before Mrs. Norman left the parlor. "Maybe in the spring?"

"Oh, that would be just lovely," she agreed. "A spring wedding is just beautiful, and the garden will be alive with flowers. Did you have a date in mind? We'll need to make sure to get your day on the calendar as soon as possible."

Edward looked at Bella. "What about the day we met?"

"Perfect," Bella agreed softly, her eyes never leaving his.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

Rose was pissed that she missed the excitement, and promptly smacked Edward in the back of the head when she and Emmett arrived. Of course, being Rose, she then hugged everyone and wished them the same happiness that she and Emmett shared while demanding a drink and a snack.

The group decided on burgers for the evening, saving Saturday night as the night the individual couples would go their separate ways for their romantic dinners. Edward had chosen the restaurant on the river they had passed up on their first visit to Savannah and enlisted Mrs. Norman's help to ensure a reservation for Saturday.

As they all piled into Emmett's Suburban and drove to dinner, they discussed various things to do the following day. Bella wanted to visit the City Market and Forsyth Park, Alice wanted to see the riverboats and Rose wanted a good burger and a beer, which meant they would probably spend breakfast together and then separate for the better part of the day before spending the afternoon cooling off in the courtyard pool.

Dinner was fun and casual; the burger place Tyler had recommended was pretty busy, but the food was delicious and well worth the wait. Everyone chose a different kind of burger from the more than thirty options and a different kind of beer, as well, and they pretended to be food critics, reviewing the restaurant. At one point, Edward was sure that Rose had convinced their server that she was from Food TV and there were undercover cameras recording their entire dinner. He knew from past experience – put a beer in front of Rose and you were guaranteed an entertaining evening.

It wound up being an early evening, though, since everyone was exhausted from the drive. Accepting congratulations again from everyone, Bella and Edward walked towards the stairs to retire for the evening.

"Do you want to call your mom?" he asked as he shut the door to the world outside. Their treehouse seemed even cozier and more romantic once the sun set.

"No, not today. Today's our day." She slipped off her sandals and padded over to the bathroom. "Have you seen the bathtub? I'm pretty sure there's room for two in here," she said over her shoulder.

"Sounds relaxing," he agreed and crossed the room to stand behind her and place his hands on her shoulders. The bathtub was large and deep and looked inviting. Edward rubbed her shoulders, feeling the latent stress there. "You're tense, babe."

Bella chuckled. "It's been a long, stressful couple of weeks." Rolling her head forward, she moaned as Edward began to knead her neck gently. "Jesus, that feels good."

He shifted her hair out of the way and placed his lips on the warm, fragrant skin of her nape. "Why don't you go get undressed, and I'll run a bath…" he suggested. "There are some candles, too."

"Mmm, sounds nice," she murmured, but she didn't move, simply ducked her head lower as Edward ran his lips across the skin of her shoulder, pushing the strap of her tank top out of the way.

All thoughts of baths and bathtubs left his mind as Bella moaned and leaned back against him. Her right hand reached up to hold his head to her as he sucked and kissed his way back up her neck. This caused her back to arch, thrusting her breasts out and pulling her shirt up at her waist, where his other hand rested, so that he felt her warm skin under his. He pushed the fabric up highly, feeling her skin pebble with goose bumps as his fingers danced along her abdomen.

While nibbling up her neck to her ear, he teased her shirt higher and higher, until he could run his finger along the lace at the edge of her bra. Whispering in her ear, he dipped his finger under the lace and touched her nipple. "Do you still want that bath, baby?"

She clenched her hand in his hair as he teased her hard little nipple, and rubbed her ass into the erection already begging to be freed. "Well, I am feeling a little dirty," she purred, pressing her breast harder into his hand. "I might need you to clean me up."

Edward brought his other hand around and cupped her other breast. "Oh, baby, as long as I can help get you dirtier, I'll be happy to clean you up."

Bella turned in his arms, her eyes hot and dark with desire. "Then by all means, get me dirty."

.~*~.

"Perhaps instead of a hot tub, we should think about a pool," Bella mused from the shady end of the pool Saturday afternoon. "I could get used to lounging around all day."

Edward laughed at her from his cozy spot under the umbrella. "Are you forgetting the really, really big ocean in our backyard?"

Bella blinked up at him. "You said 'our'. I love that." Her smile grew. "The ocean is nice for walks and getting your feet wet, but it leaves you all salty… and you can't just sit, like this."

"True, you can't. So we look into a pool. You think the girls will like a pool?"

"Edward! 'The girls' don't even exist yet!" Bella laughed. "Stop talking as if they're just home with your mom." She splashed water at him and he couldn't help but laugh with her. "But, okay, I see your point. We should be looking forward, thinking ten years in the future."

"Exactly… when the girls will exist and will probably enjoy having a pool over a hot tub."

"Hold on, now… I'm not completely sold on this 'giving up the hot tub' part, though. Perhaps we could do both?"

Edward loved the way her mind worked. "Perhaps we can, although we might want to wait until after the closing. It's probably better to plan major improvements once we actually own the house."

"You're right, but the next three weeks are going to crawl by – I just want it to be ours so we can do all the shit we want to do."

"What else do you want to do, baby? The leasing company has been very cooperative, haven't they? They let us put the shelves in the music room, maybe there are other things we could get started on."

"Well, I do want to get a dog… And I'd just like to paint a couple of the rooms – our room and maybe the kitchen. Nothing really big… I would just like to know it's ours, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do… three more weeks. It'll go by quickly, I promise." He gave up his chair in the shade and joined her in the pool. "Plus, your mom is coming in two weeks – that'll be fun."

Bella eased from her perch on the stairs and floated over to Edward, wrapping her arms and legs around him. "She's really looking forward to it. Just wait until I tell her the news – you'll be able to hear her squeal from Jacksonville."

"I'm sure she's excited to see you. Have you talked to her about Fran yet?" Bella had started seeing Fran three weeks ago – needing to talk to someone about her parents' divorce, her mother's leaving and her father's death. She said it was too soon to see any real change, but Edward thought she seemed lighter and happier than ever.

"No, I didn't want to tell her over the phone, in case she felt guilty. I wanted to tell her face to face so she could see that it was a good thing, something I honestly should have done a long time ago."

Edward walked them to the deep end of the pool, until they were nearly submerged. Bella shrieked and clung to him even tighter. "I won't let you go, beautiful girl."

"I know you won't." She brushed his wet hair out of his face. "I trust you with my life."

"And I, you," he admitted, brushing his wet nose against hers. "What do you say we sneak up to our room for a bit before the crowd arrives?"

And as if he'd heard the whispered words, Emmett came strolling out of the inn carrying a towel and a beer. "Hey guys, how's the water? God, I could use a swim."

Rose grabbed his arm as he prepared for a cannonball. "Emmett, for fuck's sake, the pool is not big enough for you to launch yourself into. Use the stairs like everyone else before the nice lady asks use to leave."

Bella giggled into Edward's neck as he steered them away from Emmett's side of the pool. "I think we missed our exit," she whispered into his ear, and Edward shuddered as he felt her hot mouth close around his lobe.

"You're a naughty girl," he whispered back, letting his hands drift from her waist to grab hold of her bottom and pull her against him. "I love that."

"Hey, none of that in the pool," Rose yelled from her perch under the umbrella. "My eyes…"

"I'm going to throw something at her," Bella said with a giggle. "Maybe my bikini top…"

Edward's eyes lit with excitement. "Do it, I dare you."

"Edward!" Bella whispered, her eyes wide. "Now who's being naughty?" she asked with a smirk.

"Okay, you two. Cut that out over there." Emmett looked at them suspiciously from his end of the pool.

"Room?" Bella suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell, yes."

They were out of the pool in moments, toweled off and heading to their room amidst giggles and laughter from Rose and Emmett. Neither really cared.

"Be in the parlor for drinks before dinner!" Rose called as they left. Bella raised a hand in acknowledgement before the door closed behind them.

"Finally alone," Bella said when reached their room. "Come here… I believe you were being naughty."

"My pleasure, baby."

.~*~.

They ate a romantic dinner overlooking the river and strolled hand in hand along the cobblestones of River Street, watching the riverboats as they loaded up their passengers for an evening dinner cruise along the river. As they walked, the sun began to set and the streetlights lit the riverfront, giving the scene a romantic glow.

"I wish we didn't have to go home tomorrow," Bella said wistfully, tucking her hand in the curve of Edward's elbow. "This has been the most perfect weekend – I don't want it to end."

Edward looked down at the ring sparkling on her finger and then back up to her face. "It has been perfect, hasn't it?" He watched as a riverboat floated by, lit up against the darkening sky and the scenic bridge in the distance. "We can come back any time we want, you know."

That brought a smile to her face. "We can, can't we?" She gave a little giggle. "That makes leaving a little easier. Plus, we'll have to come down for wedding details, right?"

"Right," he agreed. "Remind me to speak with Mrs. Norman about booking a weekend for my parents, too."

'Your mom will love it here."

Edward agreed. "She deserves a weekend getaway more than anyone I know." He held her hand as he helped her cross the uneven cobblestones. "Dad will love it, too."

They sat down on a bench under a tree and watched the river as they talked. "Sophie wants to be a flower girl, you know…" Bella said with a grin.

"I know," he agreed. "Is that all right with you?"

"Of course. She'll be beautiful." She watched him for a moment. "I have to decide between Rose and Alice… I'm not sure I can." She sighed heavily. "What about you? Best man, best men? Who would you pick?"

"Emmett's my best friend, but Jasper's a brother... and don't forget Mike. Abby's been my right hand for nearly seven years."

"Right. So, I was thinking… what if we don't have 'best' anyone or bridesmaids at all. Just Sophie to walk down, trail some flowers, hold the rings and all that stuff? It's not like we won't have twenty-something witnesses, anyway…"

"Just you and me? And Sophie, of course…" Edward thought about it for a moment. "I really like that. "

"Me, too. It'll be our wedding, our way." Bella leaned over to kiss him softly. "I can't wait to marry you."

Edward returned the kiss. "I can't wait to spend forever with you."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

_BPOV_

Unpacking after a trip was always anticlimactic, and Bella was ridiculously grateful that Edward had taken care of most of it while she was talking to her mom. He was lucky – _his_ phone call to _his_ mother had lasted about ten minutes. She was sorry that she couldn't say the same. By the half-hour mark, Bella had stopped trying to multi-task and had stomped out to the deck to slouch in a lounger while her mother excitedly went on and on and on about wedding details. After finally getting Renee to listen to the fact that she and Edward had everything under control, she started reminiscing about her wedding to Phil, and Bella just didn't have the heart to cut her off.

So, instead, while Renee rambled, she walked through a mental check list of the next few weeks – what jobs she was doing, when the closing was scheduled, when she and Edward were getting a puppy and when they could meet with the contractor about the deck and pool project. She remembered happily that Ben and Angela had finally managed to arrange a visit for the weekend after her birthday. Edward was so excited to meet them, and she had a feeling he was planning some sort of birthday surprise for her. As much as she didn't like surprises, she tried to let him have his fun.

She was frustrated when she heard Edward on the piano in the music room, but her mom asked her about the proposal and even though she was exhausted and just wanted to be done with talking, she gushed to her mother all the details, from the gardens to the bended knee, to the inscription – which made her cry all over again as she relayed what it said to her mother.

"It's just so perfect, Mom. Sometimes, it's like he can see just the words I need to hear and knows just the right way to say them."

"That's what makes him right for you. Now tell me all about the ring, baby," Renee urged, excitement clear in her voice.

"Oh, Mom… it's, wow… it's just gorgeous. Square with the little diamonds on the band, and fits like it was made for my hand. Not too big, and it's so sparkly." Bella laughed finally. "I sound like such a girl."

"You _are_ a girl, Bella." Renee sighed over the line. "It's nice to hear you sound so carefree. Your dad would be so thrilled right now."

"You think? I think so, too. You told Edward that, right? I still can't believe he called for your blessing." Bella closed her eyes and shook her head. "He's so perfect. Dad would have loved him."

"I have no doubt that your father would have loved him. Sometimes I wonder about your father, choosing that place for you… maybe he'd been planning something all along – maybe he knew something we didn't know."

That kind of comment would have drawn an eye roll and a scoff from Bella a year before, but since her father's death, since meeting Edward, since the visions and the engagement, she didn't roll her eyes and scoff at anything anymore.

"Maybe you're right, Mom. Maybe he had a feeling that my path needed to turn in this direction. Maybe he knew there was an Edward out there for me all along. I'm grateful he sent me here. I miss him like crazy and I wish he were here, but I'm grateful he sent me here."

Renee sniffled on her end of the phone. "Now you've got your old mom crying. Go find your Edward and tell him you love him. I'll see you in two weeks."

"Okay, Mom. I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella."

It was already dark when she turned her phone off and set out to find Edward. He'd been playing 'her' song earlier, but when she checked the music room, it was quiet and dark. The front door was locked and all but one light had been turned off downstairs, so Bella assumed that he'd gone upstairs for the evening. It wasn't late by any stretch of the imagination, but the long drive had taken its toll, and Bella was sure that he was just as exhausted as she was.

She climbed the stairs and found their bedroom light on, but the room empty. The open doors to the balcony gave her a clue, and Bella paused, wondering if maybe he'd wanted privacy. After a moment she continued outside – he'd simply tell her if he wanted privacy, and she'd give it to him. Because that's the way communication worked. Bella laughed at herself; they'd come so far in their communication skills, and she was damn proud of both of them.

Stepping out onto the balcony, she saw Edward against the far railing, looking up at the crescent moon. The clouds were moving slowly – covering and uncovering masses of stars at a time. There was a warm breeze that announced the beginning of August, but as always, it wasn't too warm.

Edward leaned against the rail, his arms spread out wide, and the breeze ruffled his hair as he bent his head and then lifted it once again to the sky. From the door it almost seemed as if he were talking.

"Hey," she said, and he turned to face her; his smile clear even in the dim moonlight.

"Hey, yourself," he responded, holding out his hand. "Why are you standing all the way over there?"

"I just wanted to make sure I'm not interrupting your quiet time." She crossed the balcony to stand with him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Baby, you're never interrupting anything, but thank you for your consideration." He kissed the top of her head. "I was just, um… okay. I was just talking to your dad."

Bella pulled her head back to look at him, startled. "You were?" Tears pricked her eyes at the thought of this wonderful man talking to her dead father.

"I know, it shouldn't be unusual in our little crazy house, but yeah. I talked to Seth, I talked to your mom… I just felt like, I don't know… like I should tell him all the same things I told Seth and your mom."

"You are the most wonderful man ever." The first tear fell. "He would have loved you, he would have respected you, he would have been –" Emotion stole her voice and she struggled to speak around the tears. "He would have been so proud of the man you are, Edward."

"Thank you," he said softly. "I can't tell you how much that means to me."

They remained there, arms wrapped around each other until the tears passed. Bella remembered something her mother had said. "My mom was talking earlier about Dad, and that maybe he knew of the path I needed to follow ahead of time. Maybe he steered me here knowing I'd find you."

"Well if he did, then I'll be forever grateful to him. But how can I say thank you when he died? It seems like the most selfish thing in the world to be benefit from his suffering."

"Something my mom said before… I think we were coming here anyway, so even if he hadn't died, I'd still be here. Somehow he knew to send me here. So we can both be grateful. And we can be sad and miss him, too. But knowing my dad, he'd be pretty pissed if after all we've been through, we weren't grateful and happy to be together."

"So I guess we should both be thanking your dad, huh?"

"Together."

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** – Opening lyrics and mid-chapter lyrics from 'Set Down Your Glass' by Snow Patrol. First scene lyrics from 'Marry Me' by Train.

And that's all she wrote. There's an epi coming next week, but I can't promise it'll be Monday. Who knows about outtakes - you wanna see something, drop me a line.

Thank you for taking this ride with me - it's been amazing. For all who've read, reviewed, recommended, tweeted or chatted - you're the best readers ever.

Katie - My pervy soulmate - there'd be no Visionward or BGM without you. Thank you for sharing this (and a brain) with me. ILY.

Jen - You inspired me, your faith that I could actually do this, it means the world to me. ILY.

Put me on alert, you never know what I may come up with next.

xoxo

Jen


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter Twenty-six - Epilogue**_

_**_**_**_**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_**_**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~<strong>

_To share what I've been given, some kids eventually._

_This is all I ever wanted from life… _

.

Bella hung up the phone, a distracted, goofy grin on her face. She glanced at the kitchen clock – it was still too early for him to be home yet. She giggled and then quickly clamped her hand over her mouth. _I have a surprise for you…_

"But Mom…"

Bella's attention was pulled back to the conversation the ringing telephone had interrupted. She rolled her eyes – 'But Mom' was a phrase she heard daily.

"But nothing, sweetie. I don't care if your father _is_ your teacher, Mhina; you still have to practice every day," Bella said. "Wash your hands and get your fanny moving."

"Mommy, Mhina doesn't really _need_ to practice, you know," Sage stage whispered from the kitchen table as her older sister stomped off to wash her hands. "She plays the bestest of anyone I know… Well, besides you and Daddy, I mean."

Bella ran her fingers through Sage's chestnut waves. "I know, baby. But she needs to follow directions from her teacher. And Daddy said to practice every day." She touched a finger to Sage's nose. "And you need to practice, too."

"I know, Mommy." Sage looked up at Bella with her big brown eyes, so like her own and her father's that it made her heart ache just a little bit. "Don't tell Mhina, 'cause she'll tease, but I like practicin'."

"I won't say a word, monkey." Bella looked at Fred, her ten-year-old golden retriever, thumping his tail happily against her leg. "Fred won't tell sister, either."

From the music room, Bella heard Mhina begin her scales. "Mom! I'm ready!" Her musical voice practically sang the words along with the scales she played so expertly.

"Okay, sweetheart, I'll be right there," Bella called to her from the kitchen. She turned to Sage. "Go wash your hands now, okay? Then come in and sing with sister. She loves when you sing with her."

Sage ran to the bathroom to wash, with Fred following behind her. Bella finished putting away after-school snacks and made her way to the music room. Sage was correct – Mhina didn't actually need to practice for skill, she possessed a natural gift for music that was stronger than her mother's or father's. She had talked early and was singing lullabies to Sage before she was three years old. Edward had been shocked when, at the ripe old age of three, she'd sat on his lap and mimicked his notes almost perfectly. She had an ear, but she also felt the music, understood the music, and by eight had written many songs on her own and with her sister.

Sage didn't have the same talent – she enjoyed playing and singing, but it wasn't part of her being, part of her make-up the way it was with Mhina. Sage was just happy making music, and she could be found on any given afternoon playing something simply because she liked the way it sounded.

"Mom! Are you coming?" Mhina called as Bella poked her face in the room. "Oh, there you are! I thought you forgot about me," she said as she ran her fingers up and down the keys. "Sage wants me to play The Butterfly Song again, but Daddy told me to practice what we were practicing last week."

"Why don't you start with what you were playing with Daddy, and then you can play The Butterfly Song for Sage when you're done, okay?"

Sage handed Mhina her folder with her music and then climbed up onto the bench next to her. Bella smiled each and every day as the two of them did that exact thing. Whoever was playing got the center of the bench, but their eight- and six-year-old bottoms fit on the bench together without a problem. Not having any frame of reference as an only child, Bella fostered the closeness between the sisters as much as possible. _What could be better than a built-in best friend,_ she wondered. She accepted the fact that soon Mhina would hit _that age_ when her little sister wasn't cool enough or interesting enough for her to hang out with, so Bella was going to try to make this closeness last as long as she could.

Mhina played each of the pieces Edward left for her with little correction – a simple 'slow down' or 'watch your tempo' was all she ever really needed during practices. Bella enjoyed just listening to her play, and enjoyed the sisters' closeness. Hopefully, Sage was mellow enough that when the time came that her sister decided she was no longer cool enough to hang out with, she would handle it well.

Bella chuckled to herself. Sage handled most things well. Perhaps it was the lullabies when she was an infant, perhaps it was having Mhina for a sister, but she was happy and relatively even-tempered for a six-year-old. Where Mhina was excitable, Sage was mellow; where Mhina had a hard-headed streak, Sage was easy-going. They were almost polar opposites, and yet there was nothing that Mhina wouldn't do for Sage. And vice versa.

Listening to her daughter play, Bella realized that ten years had passed by in the blink of an eye. Edward's visions about their daughters had been spot-on. When Bella first realized she was pregnant with Mhina, she told him very clearly that she did not want to know what she looked like, or anything else about her – she'd wanted to be surprised. And Edward, the wonderful husband that he was, kept his information to himself as he watched his 'mini-me' being born.

Mhina was so like him in coloring – with her clear green eyes, pale porcelain skin and auburn curls. Esme had noticed it at the time she was born – so much that she brought Edward's baby pictures during her next visit. Once he'd gotten past his embarrassment, Edward agreed that the resemblance was remarkable. As she grew older, Mhina displayed more and more of the traits she'd inherited from her father.

It had been harder for Bella to not ask questions while she'd been pregnant with Sage. She wondered constantly if they would be similar, or completely opposite. Would she have Mhina's red curls or darker hair; Edward's clear green eyes or her own brown? And even when she caved and asked, Edward hedged, dancing around a straight answer they both knew she didn't really want. Bella smiled thinking about how patient Edward had been with her as she begged for information he'd had. _How would he react to a surprise of his own?_ She was so relieved that he'd had the self-control to keep the information to himself when Sage was born, with her cap of wispy dark hair and her dark eyes so much like Charlie's.

Sage was her mother's daughter. And her grandfather's granddaughter. While she had more of Edward's red in her hair, she'd inherited Bella's brown eyes and the trail of freckles across her nose. She was tiny while her sister was taller, and both had their father's graceful hands and fingers.

Both girls were the apple of their grandmother's eye, and shortly after Mhina was born, Esme convinced Carlisle that it was time to retire and move to the beach full-time. Having grandparents so close was a godsend; although her relationship with her own mother was mended and stronger than ever, Renee was never going to be the type of grandmother a child baked cookies with or had sleepovers with – it just wasn't the type of person she was. The girls loved driving to Jacksonville and visiting with Grandma Renee and Grandpa Phil, watching baseball games and making pottery, but the everyday grandmother duties were Esme's.

And she took those duties seriously. Bella couldn't have molded a more wonderful mother-in-law if she'd tried. Esme gave the right amount of everything – attention to the girls, respect to Bella and Edward as parents, space to raise their own children their own way, and advice only when asked. Nana Esme was the person the girls wanted to watch them on date night – when Mommy and Daddy stepped away, got dressed up and became Bella and Edward again. And Nana Esme's house soon became a combination amusement park and shopping mall, and Mhina and Sage begged to sleep over at least once a week.

Somehow during those sleep overs, Mhina had become Papa Carlisle's fishing buddy. It was amazing, really, given her penchant for mischief, that she enjoyed sitting with Carlisle on the dock and patiently waiting for the fish to bite. Carlisle said that when she was younger, she passed the time by singing songs about the sun or the sea, or by making up stories about why the fish were different colors. As she grew older, they talked a lot, about school or music, even medicine.

Occasionally Sage joined them, but she found that she didn't quite have the stomach for baiting the hook the way her sister did. She would rather sit with Mhina and sing the songs, allowing Papa to stick the yucky worms on the hook and worry about the fishies.

More often, Sage helped Nana Esme bake, or they focused on something creative, like painting pictures, putting together puzzles or making crafts. Sage had a special kind of patience that most six-year-olds didn't have, and could spend hours putting together a puzzle or painting, singing silly songs to entertain Esme while they worked. And since the girls spent so much time with Esme and Carlisle, Esme bought a piano for them to play. It was gestures like those that made her the beloved grandmother she was.

"Mom?" Mhina interrupted Bella's musings. "Can I play Sage's Butterfly song now? I finished everything Dad left for me to practice." Her face was eager; the songs the girls wrote were much more fun to play than the classical compositions Edward had her practice.

"Sure, pumpkin," Bella agreed. Hearing her voice, Fred got up from his seat at the foot of the piano and bumped Bella's hand for a pet.

"I'm a little butterfly, spread my colorful wings…" both girls sang in harmony, and Bella's eyes filled with tears, as they usually did, listening to them sing together.

It was so like the first time she sang with Edward, shy and nervous yet thrilled to have him finally sing for her, as well. He'd sung one of her favorite songs, a song that still sent chills down her spine, and she could do nothing but sing it right back to him and watch as his eyes grew wide in shock and appreciation.

They'd set a precedence that night, and after that they began playing and singing for each other on a daily basis. Bella found that after jumping in the first time, much of her discomfort had disappeared by the time Edward sang her song for her. He said he'd wanted to have it ready when he proposed, but he simply wasn't comfortable with the arrangement by the time they left for Savannah. Instead, it had made one hell of a birthday surprise.

Bella had insisted that no one buy her any gifts, and as he seated her on the piano bench next to him and began to sing his incredible words, Edward had smirked with the knowledge that he hadn't bought a thing. As the first stanza fell from his lips and he reached the chorus, she gasped in awe at his words, tearing up when he sang the words 'today and everyday'. Having his words inscribed inside her ring was amazing, but hearing him sing them melted her heart and left her a pile of goo on the piano bench. When he got to the line about saying hello in the café she lifted her eyes to his in surprise, falling in love with him all over again when she realized he'd captured his first vision with his remarkable words and created a song. He'd told her it was her song to do with what she wished, but after much conversation they'd realized that it was _their_ song. When Edward was ready to share it with the world, they would.

Bella looked at the clock, wondering what was holding him up – Edward usually made it home before the girls started their jam. Sage and Mhina were giggling over an impromptu dramatic finish of The Butterfly Song, and their contagious laughter had Bella giggling right along with them.

"Mom, sing!" Sage bounced on the bench as Mhina played the open notes to their song. Mhina gave her bouncing sister an exasperated look and then turned to her mother, her eyes speaking volumes.

"Okay, baby, I'll sing. You come here, though, and sing with me. You're going to bounce sister right off the bench."

Sage scurried quickly to Bella, tucking her tiny six-year-old body under Bella's outstretched arm and hugging Fred with her free arm. Mhina threw her mother a grateful glance as she re-started the opening notes and the three began to sing.

_Forever can never be long enough for me to feel like I've have long enough with you._

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see. But there's one thing left to do._

_Now that the weight has lifted and love has surely shifted my way._

_Marry me… today and every day._

_Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café._

_Say you will._

When they reached the bridge, Bella looked up, sensing Edward the doorway. She felt him there – her heart recognized his return as clearly as if she'd heard his footsteps. There was an oddly blank look on his face as he watched them sing, and Bella smiled knowingly as she motioned for him to join them – he must have seen this happen already.

Edward crossed the room, and Mhina scooted over to make room for him on the bench. Together father and daughter finished playing rest of the song, and the four voices joined in the most beautiful of harmonies, it never failed to give Bella chills. And along with those chills came one thought – _this is all I ever wanted from life._ A path to follow with a husband to love who loved her in return, children to fill her days with wonder and happiness, and friends and family to share that happiness with. And a surprise…

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

_And be for them what I've had; a father like my dad._

_This is all I ever wanted from life… _

.

Edward heard the giggling as he walked in the front door. He recognized The Butterfly Song immediately – the girls had written it together. Mhina was responsible for most of the melody, but the adorable words about the butterfly being small and frail, yet able to do anything – well, those were Sage's.

His eye caught picture frames as he wandered back toward the music room. A picture of Mhina as red-faced infant snuggled against her mother's chest, brand new and exhausted from her trip into the world sat next to a picture of an older Mhina holding her red-faced sister Sage and smiling proudly at the camera. And their mother, his wife, smiled along, looking so tired yet glowing with adoration and pride at her two daughters.

As Edward stopped to gaze at these pictures, he realized that his whole world existed within these frames, his three girls, his reasons for smiling each day. His gaze fell upon the picture of Sage, Mhina and Fred, the hairy golden retriever who was part watchdog, part bodyguard, but one hundred percent faithful best friend to the girls. His bed even sat on the floor in their room, among the dollhouses, princess crowns and stuffed animals. Fred was the first and best toy the girls ever had.

Their laughter drew him to the music room, where he heard whom he was sure was Mhina begin to play their song; Bella was lighter and completely confident with the notes, and Sage hadn't mastered the timing of them yet. As he reached the doorway and saw Bella with Mhina and Sage, he realized he was watching the middle of his very first vision happen.

_God, she's still the most beautiful, the most perfect thing I've ever seen._

She'd been that way the day they met, and every day since then, but never as absolutely stunning as on their wedding day. They'd married exactly one year to the day they met, which wound up being a Sunday due to the leap year. Their small group of family and friends joined them at the bed and breakfast for the weekend, and Renee and Phil had driven up from Jacksonville. Bella's friends Angela and Ben flew in from Washington; Edward had met them on Bella's birthday and had immediately liked them. Change Your Tune had even closed for the weekend – Edward wanted all of his friends with them.

The owners of the bed and breakfast had made the wedding exactly what Edward and Bella had wanted. The gardens were in full bloom, and white and red roses were placed on flat surfaces all over. There was gentle piano music in the background. Sneaky Bella had placed some of his own recordings in with some classical compositions – Sophie's lullaby was played when she strolled down the path, dropping rose petals along the way, and an instrumental recording of their song was played instead of a wedding march as Bella walked down the path toward him.

It was exactly as he remembered. Bella had insisted on keeping her dress from him even though he'd seen it, just in case it was different. It wasn't, of course. It was graceful and simple, the white silk draped over shoulders in delicate straps, embracing her breasts like the petals of the roses she held, surrounding her waist gently and falling to the ground in soft waves. She held red roses wrapped in white silk ribbons as she stood at the edge of the path, and her arms opened slightly, just as he remembered.

In the background, the song played and he mouthed the words to her alone.

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words 'I love you' and 'you're beautiful…'_

The song continued to play, and he continued to mouth the words to her as she walked gracefully towards him. He saw the silvery tracks of tears on her face and realized that there were tears on his own cheeks, as well. Their path hadn't always been smooth, sometimes it had been downright rocky, but they had worked hard together, improving their communication and putting their relationship first. That hard work had brought them here.

When she reached him, the music swelled around them and everything was just… more. The sun shone brighter, air smelled sweeter and the love inside them grew to include every person seated in the garden. The ceremony was short, but moving, and when Bella placed her ring on his finger, he felt an extraordinary sense of completion with its weight. As the preacher continued to speak, the last rays of the setting sun touched their matching gold bands, bonding them together.

When Bella tugged on his sleeve, he met her expectant eyes with a grin and a wink and then turned his attention back to the preacher, who finally announced them husband and wife. He kissed her chastely, loving the feel of her hands as they clasped around his neck. And as the cheers from their family and friends began, the music began to play again. Edward rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, wife."

"I love you, husband."

Edward was pulled from his wedding memories by the sound of his three favorite girls singing the song he'd written for Bella – the song inspired by the very first vision of her in the café. There was something inexplicable about hearing Bella sing it with their daughters, whose voices were strikingly similar to hers, just on a younger, higher scale. They blended so well that he was struck each time he was lucky enough to hear them.

And then she looked up, just as he mouthed the words along with his girls.

_Promise me you'll always be happy by my side…_

She smiled as she motioned him to join them. Mhina looked up at him as he entered the room, grinning as she scooted over to make room for him at the piano. He took the lower notes as she took the higher notes, and together they played in tandem. He added his deeper voice to theirs, and his perfect little family of four finished singing the song he'd written for the love of his life.

"That was great!" Sage clapped from Bella's side. "Mhina plays so good, doesn't she, Daddy?"

"She certainly does, munchkin," Edward agreed. "You play very nicely, too. And you have a lovely voice. Just like Mommy and Mhina."

"Thank you, Daddy," Sage said, leaving Bella's side to hug Edward from behind. "You're the bestest daddy in the world."

"You're welcome, babydoll." Edward picked her up and placed her on his lap, twisting a lock of her dark hair around his finger. "Sister played beautifully, didn't she?" Sage nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Dad," Mhina said from his side, her green eyes twinkling. "You missed The Butterfly Song – Sage was pretty inventive with her latest ending. I think I need to write it down before I forget the new stanza."

Sage jumped off Edward's lap. "I'll get your notebook; I remember the words perfectly." She ran out of the music room and her little feet pounded up the stairs and down the hallway to the girls' bedroom.

Bella joined Edward and Mhina at the piano, running her fingers through Mhina's curls first before settling her hand at the base of Edward's neck. He tipped his head back into her hand, closing his eyes and savoring her touch.

"Sell any new songs today, Dad?" Mhina asked casually, but with a grin on her little face.

"Nope. Write any new songs today, princess?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow. She'd definitely written more than he'd sold.

"Maybe…" she said evasively. "Sage was singing this little bit about being taller than the tallest tree and the next thing I knew, we had a couple of verses written about it already."

"Make sure you keep track of any song Sage helps you with the words so she gets credit, too." Edward didn't tell her that he copyrighted everything they'd written, either separately or together, both the lyrics and the music. Every month, Bella took her notebook and scanned the latest entries. He later translated them, filled out the forms and sent everything off to the Register of Copyrights. He didn't take any chances with his own work, and he wasn't taking any chances with his children's work, either.

Bella had convinced him record their song so many years ago and he'd sent it to Garrett on a whim, looking for feedback. Garrett had nearly broken down his door trying to convince him to record it in a studio and release it. He and Bella had discussed it for days, making lists of the pros and cons of becoming a recording artist. Ultimately, they'd agreed that it wasn't the path Edward had chosen to follow. He was a songwriter and a composer, not a performer. As much as he loved to play, and although he was told he had a wonderful voice, performing in front of an audience was just not what he wanted to do. He wanted to create music.

So instead, Garrett had connected Edward with people who wanted to record his songs and wanted him to write songs for them. And after nearly eight years, it had become his livelihood. He'd composed scores and songs for movies and written songs for various recording artists, some famous, some not so much. He was able to pick and choose the work, which made it the perfect job. The project he was currently working on was a small independent movie being filmed in the area, and he'd been visiting the set for the past few weeks to watch the filming and get a feel for it. The score wasn't one of the biggest, but the producer had requested him personally.

He still owned Change Your Tune, but he didn't manage it anymore. Mike had been the official manager for a years. Jess had been assistant manager for a while until Tyler's job sent him to Europe. Everyone had been sorry to see them go, but it was the best choice for them. Eric's girlfriend Lauren became assistant manager and even through their breakup, they managed to keep a remarkably cordial working relationship.

Sage came back in with Mhina's notebook, and together they worked through the latest song, starting and stopping often to make sure they got the words just right. Edward and Bella stepped back to the doorway of the music room to watch them, amazed, as always, at their talent.

"Hello, wife." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. Her smile was radiant.

"Hello, husband." She wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled up against him. "Wanna go sit outside with me?"

"I'd love to." Making sure the girls were content in their writing, Edward led Bella through the house, into the kitchen and out the back to the deck with Fred following behind. "More privacy here," he explained.

"Smart man." As she had done for the last ten years, Bella waited while Edward sat comfortably in his favorite lounger and then promptly cuddled into his lap, which she considered her favorite spot ever. Fred sat at Edward's feet and dropped his chin on Bella's lap, adoration in his big brown eyes.

"Comfy?" he asked as he wrapped both arms around her and she nuzzled under his chin. This was the reason for the privacy; Mhina was getting to that 'Ew, gross – Mom and Dad are showing affection' stage.

"Mmm hmm. Best spot ever." She let out a long and satisfied sigh. "How was your day?"

"Good. They're almost done filming, so I won't be gone so much anymore." He'd be cooped up in the music room, and then at the studio, but he didn't want to get into that now.

"Hush, this is the path we chose, remember? You're home by the time the girls get home from school, well usually… but they get their time with you."

"What about you?" he worried. Bella had given up her full-time job when Mhina was born and worked freelance only when she really felt like it. "You're spending a lot of time alone now that Sage is in school all day."

"I don't mind – I enjoy being able to do school stuff with them. Plus, I've picked up a little more freelance work. And a couple of moms have asked about piano lesson, so that keeps me busy too." She looked at the pathetic eyes on her lap. "Plus, I've got Fred. I'm never alone."

Edward laughed. "True. I just hate that I miss little things like today – our perfect little family. I love to hear you sing with them."

"We hate when you miss things like that, too." She looked up at him. "You'd seen that before, hadn't you? You had that blank 'what the fuck' look all over your face."

"You caught that, huh?" He chuckled. "That was part of the very first vision in the café, the first part was the wedding, the second part was that very moment in the music room…" he trailed off, not wanting to discuss the last part.

"How many parts were there?" she asked. Of course she asked.

He took a deep breath and told her – they kept nothing from each other. "Three. The last part – we're very old. It makes my heart ache to even think about it," he admitted.

"Very old? Well that's great, though, right? I mean, it sucks that we have to grow old and die, but at least we get to grow old together, right?"

"I've tried really hard not to relive it because you're very frail. But I'm older than you, so yeah, we're old. And I don't know why you're frail, you're just frail."

"I could be frail for a lot of reasons, baby. Maybe I'm recovering from being sick." She pulled his face towards her own. "You got all freaked out over that piano vision, sure that I would leave you. And I didn't. Maybe this one isn't what it seems, either."

Edward thought over her words and realized she was right. Maybe he just needed to see what would happen. "Maybe it's not." He kissed her softly. "But even if it is, it's comforting to know we live a long and happy life together."

"It is, and we do." She shifted back so she could see his face clearly. "You said something before about our perfect little family – do you think our _little _family is perfect?"

Edward studied her face. There was a reason she was asking such an odd question, and placing her emphasis where she did. "Of course I do… the only way it could be more perfect is if it were bigger." They'd tried for more children after Sage, but child number three didn't appear to be anywhere on the path they'd chosen. Satisfied with two, they hadn't searched for reasons.

"Oh… so if it were bigger, our little family, it would only be _more_ perfect?" she asked, and Edward's heart began to race.

"Where are you going with this, babe?" he asked, his hands beginning to shake.

She blinked and the casual mask she'd been wearing fell from her face. "I think, perhaps, we need to prepare for more perfect." Her smile was enormous and it hit Edward what she was saying.

"Are you sure? Bella, another? We get three?" he asked, completely in awe.

"I'm sure, and so far I think it's just number three… the doctor called me back this afternoon to schedule my first pre-natal appointment."

"When… how far, how long?" Edward couldn't even form a coherent sentence, his brain was whirling around and around on this new information. He'd always assumed they'd only have the two girls – another child was a miracle.

"Sometime around Thanksgiving, eight weeks – I think. I'll know better after the appointment with the doctor." Her smile simply grew. She was beautiful, so beautiful.

"Is everything… I mean, you're thirty-six – that's not too late, well obviously it's not too late, but…" Edward closed his eyes and prayed for lucidity. "You know what I'm trying to say."

Bella laughed at his babbling. "Yes, dear. I know what you're trying to say. I am on the older end of the spectrum, but I am by no means too old. The doctor will monitor me and Three very carefully, I'm certain of it."

"Three?" Edward choked out.

"Well, it was easier with Mhina and Sage, we could just call the baby 'her'. This baby has caught us off guard and I will not call him or her 'it'. So 'Three' works for me."

Astounded at her logic, Edward nodded. "You're right, works for me." He rubbed his hand over Bella's flat abdomen. "Welcome to the family, Three."

Bella looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "You're happy, right?"

"Oh, Bella, of course I'm happy. I'm thrilled." He brushed the first tear away as it began to fall. "I love you, I love our children. I love our child-to-be."

"I love you, too." Bella sniffled. "I love our children and our child-to-be, but I hate these hormones. I'd forgotten all about them."

"Just think, you've got two little helpers in the house. You didn't really have that last time, no matter how much help Mhina insisted she was at two." Edward continued to rub her belly. "You've got us all here to help, let us help."

"I will." She wiped the leftover moisture away. "When should we tell them?"

"Do you want to wait?" Edward asked. "We can wait, if you feel more comfortable, or we can tell them now."

"I don't want to wait." Bella was confident and sure. "Sage will love being a big sister."

"She will." Edward looked at his watch. "Remember that Rose and Emmett are bringing Cole over for dinner before they go over to Mike and Seth's. Do you want to wait until after?" Cole was a year younger than Sage and her very best friend, other than her sister.

"No, let's tell them now." Bella nudged Fred off her legs before turning on Edward's lap to face him. Fred went back into the house. "In case I haven't mentioned it lately, I love you very much." She kissed him slowly and deeply, moaning low in her throat. "There go the hormones again."

"I love you, too, hormones and all." Edward returned her kiss, stopping only when he remembered the small children in the house. "Thank you for being my wife, my partner and the mother of my children. Both born and unborn."

Before they could get up to find the girls, Mhina and Sage came out to the deck looking for them, Fred following close behind, as always. Mhina was uncharacteristically impassive about the fact that Bella was curled up on Edward's lap. Sage was thoughtful and curious.

"Are you all right, Mommy?" she wondered, coming to sit on the end of the lounger with her parents.

"Mommy's fine, monkey," Bella assured her. "Mhina come sit down. Mom and Dad want to talk to you guys about something important."

Mhina pulled up a chair and sat down next to her parents. "Is it about the baby? Sage keeps talking about it."

Edward stared in stunned silence at his elder daughter. Luckily Bella had retained the ability to speak.

"What?" Bella asked Mhina softly, hesitantly. "What baby, sweetie?"

"Our baby, Mommy," Sage answered. "I've been dreaming about our baby for weeks now."

"How do you know it's our baby, pumpkin?"

"'Cause in my dream, you're rocking the baby, and then Mhina's there holding the baby, then I get to hold the baby, too" She looked at Edward, who was just regaining the ability to speak. "You make me promise to be extra careful with our baby, Daddy."

"Oh, my God," Edward whispered to Bella. "Do you think…"

"I think Sage is right, girls. Mommy is having another baby," Bella began. She turned to Sage. "You are going to be a big sister. And since Mhina is such a great big sister, I bet she'll show you how it's done."

Edward quickly caught on – this wasn't the time or place to address Sage's announcement. As the girls hugged their mommy and kissed her belly, he realized that he needed to have a talk with his parents. Perhaps the visions were a family trait. But that was something to wonder about in the future. The present was time to spend focusing on friends and family – and family-to-be.

Once all the explanations were done, Bella suggested they go inside and start dinner. She reminded Sage that Cole was coming for dinner, and she could tell him the good news if she wanted. Mhina asked if she could call her cousin Sophie – Edward just needed to make one phone call first. So they headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner, one happy family.

With Fred following faithfully behind.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** - Scene-opening lyrics from 'Lifening' by Snow Patrol.

Lyrics used throughout the chapter from 'Marry Me' by Train.

Lyrics from 'The Butterfly Song' are from Disney's Austin & Ally. My kids sing it constantly and make up their own lyrics. Swear to God.

I hope everyone enjoyed our visit with the Cullens – ten years later. No one knows whether Three is a boy, or a girl, or one of a pair... Not even Sage. ;)

And I hope you giggled with me at that last line. I couldn't help it... Fred made me write it.

Thank you to Katie (tanglingshadows) and Jen (JenGreen03) for pre-reading and telling me the story was worth posting. Special thanks to Katie for sharing her brain with me and sitting up late at night chatting about plot points, character development and story arcs. Oh, and convertible sex. Special thanks to Jen for her constant reassurance that my writing was good enough.

Thank you all for reading. I've made some great friends through the posting of this story, and I am so grateful for all of you.

If you wouldn't mind clicking that little button down there one last time and leaving me some love, I'd appreciate it.

This has been a fantastic ride - thank you all for taking it with me!

xoxo

Jen


	27. Chapter 27  Outtake

_**Outtake – A Father's Plans **_

_**_**_**_**_**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_**_**_**_**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~<strong>**

_It feels like home to me. It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from_.

.

"What about Florida?"

"Ugh, no! Too close." He knew damn well what Florida was too close to. "How about Arizona?"

"Too dry. I don't mind giving up _some_ green for the sunshine, Bells, but _all_ green? Ain't gonna happen."

"Okay, okay." Bella rolled her eyes, smiling at her father. "How about California?"

"Too many weirdos. Cop, remember? What about something on the east coast? Near the beach? Where I can watch the sun rise and still fish…"

Bella watched her father; lately, he seemed to be putting more thought into where they would go if they ever left the cold and wet of northern Washington. Bella didn't really care where, she only had one stipulation.

"Sure Dad, whatever you want… just –"

Charlie's eyes crinkled up as he smiled at her. "Just not too far south, right?"

"No, not too far south."

"How about North Carolina? It's not that hot, and it's got a lot of coast line."

Bella gazed absently at the rain out the kitchen window. She loved playing this game with him, fantasizing about where they would go, but sometimes it made the reality that much harder to bear. "That sounds perfect, Dad. Anything to get away from this godforsaken rain." She turned back to find his expression thoughtful. "How do you tolerate this weather? I feel like the rain is smothering me."

And it was, slowly. Bella wasn't sure how to express the feeling, but it grew almost daily. It was a restless sense of 'I don't belong here', and the rain only exacerbated the feeling. It had begun before the Sam and Emily nightmare, before Charlie's accident, before she graduated college. If she were to give it any real consideration, Bella would realize that the unsettling sense of disquiet started long before any of those points in her life. As she got older, it simply got stronger.

"The rain's not so bad, Bells." Charlie wheeled his chair around the kitchen table to where Bella stood by the window. "It all depends on you. It's just rain, honey. Yeah, a little more sunshine each day would be great. But it's just rain."

He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the window. "Try not to hand over so much control to 'stuff'. You be in control." He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "And those are my words of wisdom for today. What time is Seth getting here?"

"He should be here any minute," she said with a chuckle. Charlie _was_ wise, but he was not one for dramatic speeches or emotional outbursts. Or at least he hadn't been. Since the accident and the resulting paralysis, he'd become more demonstrative, more expressive. For Charlie.

"Have you two decided on a color yet? I still think you should restore the car to the original color."

"I don't know if I'm a red-car kinda girl, Dad." Bella wheeled his chair back around to the table as she began pulling ingredients for dinner out of the refrigerator. "We're going to take a look at some different colors after we eat. There are only so many choices that match the interior, if we stay stock."

"Well of course you're staying stock, Bells. You're restoring a classic muscle car, not painting your nails. If you want the car to retain its value, you don't want to paint it some new color that never existed in nineteen sixty-seven."

"He's right, you know," Seth said, entering the kitchen unannounced. "God forbid you want to sell my baby later, having a stock color would make it easier to sell – and bring in more money. Not that you'd ever sell my baby…"

"No, of course not," Bella assured her best friend with a dramatic eye-roll as he sat down next to Charlie at the table. "I would never sell her, Seth, not after all the heart and hard work you've put into her restoration."

"Well, it's not like it's an issue now, I'm nowhere near done. I figure I've got another six months or so before she's finished. But…" he grabbed her laptop with an exaggerated flourish "…your dad and I can look at her progress while you make dinner."

Bella listened absently as Seth showed Charlie the pictures he'd taken of the car. Charlie was a true gear-head, eagerly asking Seth hundreds of questions about the car's specs while looking over the pictures. Watching them together always warmed her heart. Charlie was everything Seth needed in a father – a role model – and his unconditional support both grounded Seth and uplifted him at the same time.

In this kitchen, where Seth had widened the doorways to accommodate a wheelchair, in this house, where Seth had broken down walls and re-built rooms and bathrooms, he was a welcomed and well-loved part of the family. Members of his tribe suspected that he was gay, and although he never acknowledged it in their presence, he was treated differently. It had only gotten worse since his best friend Paul had moved across the country. Bella suspected that Paul had left the reservation to escape the closed-minded elders who relied only on traditions instead of looking forward and adapting with the changing times. But without Paul, Seth had only become more withdrawn and remote. When he started working on Bella's restoration, the old Seth began to reappear, little bits at a time. He'd even begun to tease his sister and Jake again, which was no small feat, considering how much the concept of the two dating disgusted him.

"So, what's the location of the week?" Seth asked as he shut the laptop and got up to set the table. "Last time I heard, it was Arizona or New Mexico."

"Nah, too dry and beige," Charlie said with a chuckle. "I need some color in my life. And some water. Where am I gonna go fishing in Arizona?"

"Good point," Seth agreed, looking to Bella with a smirk on his face. "It is kinda dry in Arizona."

"Shut up, ass." Bella laughed at the innocent look on Seth's face. "I know it's dry. That's part of its charm. The dry, the sun, the warm. I am so done with wet and cold."

"We're looking at North Carolina this week," Charlie said. "It's sunny – requirement number one. It's warm – requirement number two. It's got miles and miles of coastline, perfect for beach houses and fishing – requirements three and four."

"Fishing, how did I know?" Seth groaned, and Bella laughed. No matter how much time he spent with Charlie, he'd never grown to enjoy fishing. "Now, the beach house… I can appreciate that."

"You're more than welcome to join us," Bella invited. Seth would always be welcome wherever she and Charlie went. The fact that they didn't share blood meant nothing; he was family.

"Isn't Paul in North Carolina?" Charlie asked with an expression on his face that Bella couldn't quite place. "You could open a restoration place with him, be partners or something."

"Yeah, or something," Seth agreed vaguely. "You get the plans in place, I'll see what I can do, okay?"

"Okay, boys… time for dinner. Put the computer away and go wash up."

.~*~.

"Seth go home?" Charlie asked as Bella wandered into the den a few hours later. "He knows he can stay, right?" A Mariner's game was playing on the flat-screen, but the volume was low, as if he hadn't really been listening.

"Of course he does, Dad." She smiled as he shut his laptop and set it aside. "He doesn't feel right leaving his mom alone now that Leah's with Jake all the time."

Charlie chuckled darkly. 'Hmm. Kinda like you don't like to leave me alone?"

"You know I just love your company, Dad," Bella teased, sitting on the couch nearest his chair. "I know you're fine alone. I'm fine alone, too. I guess I'm just like my dad that way."

"You're too young to be alone, Bells. You need to get out with people your own age instead of working from home and doing everything for me when you're not working."

"Dad, come on. I don't do everything for you – you're doing so much for yourself now, you hardly need me around." And, she realized, the more self-sufficient he became, the more he tried to ease her back out into the world around her. It was bittersweet. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face the world again. The world was cruel and mean. Home was safe.

"You still do all the cooking and laundry," he said with a grunt that indicated he knew what she was doing.

She had to laugh. "Um, Dad. I've always done all the cooking because you can't boil water. And you burn toast. And microwave popcorn." She raised an eyebrow at his huff. "And the last time you washed clothes, everything came out pink. Pink is not your color."

Charlie began to chuckle, and Bella breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, okay. You're right. But promise me something, would you?"

How could she say no? "Sure, Dad."

"Try and get out with Ben and Ang, or Seth and Jake. Spend some time being young for a change."

Biting her tongue to squelch the tears, she nodded. "Okay, Dad. I will."

"That's my girl." He dipped his head quickly, satisfied. "Now, North Carolina… I'm thinking a quiet little community along the shore…"

"Sounds good, Dad. Maybe a little cottage with a deck that looks over the water?"

"See? Now you're talking." He turned his chair back toward the television. "You wanna sit with your old man and watch the game?"

"Sure, Dad, for a little bit. Then I've got some work to finish for tomorrow."

.~*~.

Charlie feigned interest in his game until she excused herself from the room, then he opened his email and tapped out a short note.

"_...I wished you'd seen her face when we talked about North Carolina. It was the most animated I'd seen her face in years, I swear. Sorry about Florida; I did try, but we both knew it'd be too close for her…"_

She'd been taking care of him so long now; he wanted to be the one to do this for her. And it had to be a surprise - if that girl got wind of his plans, she'd be all over it, taking charge and leaving nothing for him to do but sit back and watch. Well, not this time. This time he was taking care of her.

He recognized her misery; it seemed to grow bigger every day. He knew it wasn't strictly the situation with him or the chair – and she'd say it wasn't that at all – but he knew that was a damn big part of it. Living her life taking care of him, with no fun at all for herself...it was no way for a young woman to live. Not to mention she had the shadow of Sam and Emily hanging over her like a damn rain cloud. No matter where she went, there were reminders of them everywhere.

Charlie wasn't sure he bought the whole 'soul mates' thing, but if there was such a thing, he hoped Bells would find it. That was another huge reason for the move. She was stuck here with no one, and no opportunity to meet anyone. She deserved someone to spend her life with; she was too good of a kid to be alone. And he knew she hated the rain. So, they played the game.

Not too long ago, he started to ask, "If we could move anywhere, where would we go?" He asked in a rhetorical fashion – as if it could never possibly happen. But all along he'd been planning with Renee and Seth, trying to find the right spot they could call home. Just to raise her hackles, he would throw "Florida" out there, and she would scowl and remind him that she had no reason to be that close to her mother. Then she would counter with a warm, dry spot. But she never seemed excited about it, at least not until that afternoon when he suggested North Carolina. Somehow, the thought of the beach must have appealed to her.

Her new beginning could be in North Carolina. Hell, maybe he could convince Seth to drag his mother across the country with them; Leah had Jake now, and for all of his immaturity, he was a good, solid kid. Charlie tucked that thought away for future reference and began to search quiet towns along the coast of North Carolina.

He saw the little envelope pop up on his screen and opened the expected email, filled with links to different locations in North Carolina. Renee would cut off an arm to have Bella three states away instead of an entire country, but you couldn't tell Bella that. Stubborn as the day is long, that girl was, and no matter how he tried to approach the subject, she shot it right down. But he knew that sooner or later something had to give. He had faith that one day soon Bella would close her mouth, open her eyes, and see what her mother was trying to say. What she'd been trying to say for a long time.

It would happen, he just knew it.

But first things first – he needed to find just the right place.

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **opening lyrics from 'Home' written by Randy Newman.

Hi and thanks for reading! Well, here's the first outtake I had planned. Charlie needed to have his say, even if it was short. I hope you liked seeing inside his head.

Thanks to Katie (tanglingshadows) and Jen (JenGreen03) for all they do to keep me sane.

Feel free to click that box and leave me some love; I'd really appreciate it!

xoxo

Jen


	28. Chapter 28

_**Future-take – The Next Generation**_

_**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>.~*~.<strong>

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

**.~*~.**

"Mom, we can't sit Uncle Seth and Uncle Mike with Mark's cousins." Mhina plowed her hands through her hair, pulling the curls away from her face. "You _know_ how they are."

Bella rolled her eyes at her oldest child, seeking patience from somewhere, anywhere. "Yes, baby, I know how they are . . . but the point was—_your_ point was—to mix up the guests so there was no bride's side or groom's side."

"You're right; but just not _those_ cousins. He's a total homophobe, and she's a closed-minded bitch."

"Language, Mhina." While she agreed with her, the rebuke came as a reflex. Grown woman or not, Mhina was still her little girl. "Okay, so we move _those_ cousins to another table and switch them with . . . how about Mark's college roommate?"

"Perfect! He and his wife love everyone." She looked up from the seating arrangements spread out on the dining room table and gave Bella a smile of relief. "I think that's it!"

Bella was skeptical and raised an eyebrow. "You sure? I want to have this done so we can move along, honey." She held her breath and prayed they were finished with this stage of the wedding preparations.

"I'm sure. Geez, I'm glad, too. This is a full-time job all by itself. I should have hired a wedding planner just for this. Ugh." She pulled out her tablet and made the changes, and Bella chuckled.

"Your sister create a program for you?" Bella couldn't imagine her eldest taking the time to create a program to track all her wedding details. Mhina was the polar opposite of methodical.

"Of course. You know Sage, she's got a program for everything. She's actually pulled a few together for this; the seating, the database, tracking expenses, calendars, the honeymoon. Look—she brought in pictures of almost everyone for the seating." Mhina pulled up a three-dimensional image of the table they'd just finished and showed Bella each person virtually 'sitting' at the table. "You name it, she's thought of it."

The pride was apparent in Mhina's voice. Although she was younger, Sage was by far the more mature of the two girls. Bella considered this for a moment and realized it had always been that way. "That's why she manages everything you guys do. Why wouldn't you let her do this for you?"

Mhina shrugged. "She's got other things to do beside take care of my wedding stuff. She's juggling all of our music now, including Dad's collection, plus she's still working with Mark's band, although I have convinced her to let him go as a client after the wedding. He can find another manager, and she can relax a little bit. Plus, she's got that guy she's seeing—you know, the one Cole can't stand."

"Which one? Craig? The blond guy from the bank?" Mhina nodded. "Why doesn't Cole like him?" Rose and Emmett's son was just a year younger than Sage and had been her best friend most of her life. When they were young, Edward commented constantly about her having a boy as a best friend, but as they grew, he'd adjusted and accepted.

"Pft, I have no idea. Cole barely speaks to me."

"That's because you teased him mercilessly in high school and played pranks on both of them through college." Bella was quick to remind Mhina that she'd made her own bed. While Sage forgave her sister easily, Cole was very protective of Sage. "And he does speak to you."

"Only when he has to," she muttered. "Or when Sage makes him."

Bella smiled at her tone. No matter how old they were, the relationship between the sisters would never change. "So, what's next on the list?"

Mhina tapped her tablet. "Wedding programs . . . I need to check with Gabri—"

"Hello?" a deep voice called from the kitchen. "Where are you?"

"Speak of the devil." Mhina turned her head and shouted, "We're in the dining room!"

The kitchen door swung open, and Bella smiled at her youngest child. Tall, like his father, and with Edward's clear green eyes, he resembled Esme more than anyone else. _He's a handsome one_. His hair was darker than Edward's, but lighter than her own—not quite dark brown, but not red, either. He kept it short, for it tended to curl, and judging from the looks if it, he'd just had it cut.

"Hi, honey," Bella said as he leaned close to kiss her cheek.

"Hi, Mom. Hey, Mhina. Um, where's Dad? He's not out back." Gabriel looked around the room. "Where's Sage?"

"Sage is with Cole, and Dad went down to the store." After semi-retiring, Edward began to teach lessons again in his spare time. _Change Your Tune_ had gone through different managers over the years, but he could never be convinced to sell it. "He thinks he left sheet music there."

"Sheet music? I can't believe he still composes on sheet music." Mhina was aghast, as usual; she might not be the most organized, but she refused to work with anything but the most up-to-date technology.

"You know your dad likes to do things the old-fashioned way, honey. He lets you do things your way, show him the same respect." Bella was firm in this. The kids were grown and had their own opinions, but Mhina was her most outspoken child and often needed reminding that other's opinions counted, too.

"I'm glad you're here, Gabriel, we were just talking about the wedding programs . . . how're those coming along?" Mhina batted her eyelashes at her baby brother, who seemed to pull himself out of whatever was bothering him and laughed.

"They're coming along fine. You need to make a decision on the paper, and I can finish them. I can't finalize the ink colors until you settle on a texture, weight, and color. Once that's done, it's just a matter of sending the file to the printer. He said he can turn around the three hundred you need in a day and overnight them back to you."

Bella listened with a grin; it certainly wasn't the first time Gabriel had been put in charge of graphic design of one of the family's projects. Her only child to not inherit his parents' musical ability, Gabriel's talents were visual and startling. He'd begun drawing and painting before the age of two, and had complete graphic novels written by the time he was seven. He worked with paints, oils, and pencils, clay and metal, computer graphics, animation, and photography—any medium he could conceive that might express the images and concepts he couldn't articulate with words. Having completed his first year at Savannah College of Art and Design, he was still uncertain about his direction. Bella wasn't worried, though. She was certain he'd find his path; it might take him longer than it took the girls, but he'd find it.

Mhina huffed in frustration. "What's wrong with white paper?"

"You want it to be a handout from the high school production of "Romeo and Juliet," then we'll use white paper." Gabriel raised his eyebrow at his sister, and Bella chuckled into her hand. It was exactly the face Edward made at her when he knew he was right.

"Ugh, no!" Mhina thrust her hand through her curls again. "Fine. Show me the sample paper. Mom, can you help? We can make a decision right now."

"You don't want Mark's input?" Gabriel asked, obviously concerned about excluding his future brother-in-law.

"Oh God, no. Mark doesn't care, as long as they look nice." Mhina waved her hand toward her brother before looking to Bella for confirmation. "Right, Mom?"

"No, she's right, Gabriel. Mark won't care; he knows you'll do a fantastic job."

"Okay, let me get the samples, and we'll do this right now." Gabriel headed for the stairs but stopped before he got halfway up. "Mom, can you see when Dad's coming home? I need to ask him something."

"Sure, honey." Bella dialed Edward's number from the house line.

"Thanks, Three."

"Don't call me Three, Meanie."

**.~*~.**

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

****.~*~.****

Edward's phone rang as he was walking out of the store. He smiled at the picture that showed up on the screen and sat down on the bench a few feet from the door as he touched his phone to answer it. Choosing privacy over video, he brought the phone to his ear.

"Hi, beautiful girl." The anticipation of her voice sent his heart beating just a little bit faster.

"Hi, yourself. Why am I looking at your picture instead of video?" He could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'm sitting on a bench outside the store. No privacy. Would you like me to switch the video on?" As much as he enjoyed sitting and watching the people walk by, he'd much rather see his wife's lovely face.

"No, sweetheart, it's fine. Gabriel was just looking for you; he was wondering when you were going to be home."

"I'm on my way right now. I'll be home in about ten minutes." Edward looked up when he noticed a familiar car. "Is Sage home?"

"No, she's out with Cole, I think."

"Isn't she dating that guy from the bank? The blond one—Fred or Greg or something? " Edward was confused by the sight that greeted him from across the street.

Bella's laughter was musical, even over the phone. "Craig. And I think so. Why?"

"She's kissing Cole." Edward wasn't sure what the protocol was when one's grown daughter was kissing her best friend outside the flower shop in the middle of town on a Saturday. "I'm not quite sure how I'm supposed to react, honestly."

Bella was quiet on her end of the phone, and Edward couldn't blame her. If he really thought about it, the realization wasn't something that made him unhappy; Rose and Emmett were his best friends, and their son was a good man. But Sage and Cole had given the appearance of platonic friendship all of their adult lives, and Sage was reportedly dating someone else. _Why the deception?_

"You still there, honey?"

"I'm trying not to show any excitement in front of Mhina and Gabriel," she whispered. He could hear muffled sounds, as though she were moving around. "Edward, they are so perfect for each other, but they've been dancing around this forever. They complete each other, can't you see?"

"What? You knew?" Edward ran his free hand through his hair. "Why haven't you mentioned it before now?"

"I wasn't even sure she was aware of it. I didn't want us to influence anything either way. She and Cole had to figure things out for themselves."

"But I don't get the other guy—"Edward was focused on the flower shop door. As Sage and Cole walked out, Sage noticed him sitting on the bench and waved. "Well, she just noticed me and is coming over."

"Oh, okay!" Bella giggled into the phone. "Call me back."

"Okay, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Pressing the end button on his phone, Edward looked back up as his youngest daughter and her best friend approached the bench where he sat. One of the benefits of looking so much like her mother was the pink blush that spread across her face and chest when Sage was nervous or uncomfortable. Judging from the color spreading across her cheeks, Sage was indeed nervous.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hi, pumpkin. Hi, Cole." Edward nodded toward the flowers in her hand. "Picking up some flowers?"

"Hi, Mr. Cullen. Yeah, just, um, celebrating." In his discomfort, Cole lost all vestiges of his tough-as-nails mother and was all Emmett. He really was a good kid, but for some reason he was nervous.

"What are you two celebrating?" Judging from the kiss and his conversation with Bella, he had an educated guess, but he waited to see if Sage would tell him.

"Nothing, Dad. Don't worry about it." Sage was more reserved than usual, which concerned Edward.

"You sure, honey? Everything's okay?"

Sage and Cole exchanged a look that Edward didn't even try to translate, but she smiled. "I'm sure, Dad. Everything's great."

"Okay, then. Your mom was wondering when I was coming home, I guess that would be now. You two heading home?"

"Yeah, I'll be home in a little while." Sage said.

"Mom and Dad are expecting me for dinner, so I'll have her home before then."

Edward blinked at the choice of words. He sounded almost proprietary, something he'd never been before. He looked . . . more mature, somehow—as if he'd had some maturity growth spurt recently. _It fits him,_ Edward thought. Glancing at his Sage—his wise, old soul—she seemed lighter, less weighed down than ever before. And Edward smiled, wondering if maybe he'd just had a glimpse of their beginning.

"Okay, kids. I'll see you both later. Your mom is waiting for me."

**.~*~.**

Gabriel had his tablet at the table, and there were small squares of paper spread out across half the table's surface when Edward walked in. Three of his four favorite people were discussing wedding programs. Their heads were close together over the table, in varying shades of reds and browns. Mhina tucked a curl behind her ear, much the way her mother always did. As similar as she was in coloring to him, Edward was delighted at how much her mannerisms reflected her mother.

"Oh, Dad, you're home. Can you help Mhina decide on a paper before I just choose for her? Please?" Gabriel was flushed, clearly irritated with his sister's indecision, when he was apparently certain of the correct choice.

Edward joined them at the table, kissed his wife hello, and then addressed his son. _God, he looks like Mom._ That thought always made him smile. Everyone noticed the similarity, which made Esme puff with pride. With the rest of the grandchildren resembling their parents—even Sophie had grown to resemble Jasper—she loved having one kid she could claim as all hers. "What're the choices?"

"Gabriel thinks I should use this one." Mhina pointed at a lightly textured paper that, to Edward's untrained eye, appeared to be some shade of gray. "He says it will enhance the colors I want for the lettering and the graphics will be cleaner." She pointed at another square, some shade of blue that seemed heavier than the other paper. "I want this one; it matches the dresses better, and I like the design."

Gabriel hung his head and groaned. "Mhina, the dresses aren't this color, it's got too much yellow in it; the taupe is better. I can use the right shade of sapphire ink to match the dresses exactly, it's similar in color and texture to your invitations, and it's just classier."

Mhina aimed a dirty look in his direction. "Are you saying I'm not classy, Three?"

"No, Meanie, I'm saying _the blue_ isn't classy, and this wedding is."

Edward looked at Bella, who simply sat and let them work it out. He knew without question who was right; Gabriel's artistic eye was second to none. If he said the gray was the right paper, then the gray was the right paper. Mhina, as the oldest and presumably wisest, had a very hard time deferring to Gabriel when it came to things that mattered to her. The rest of the family had learned early on to nod and smile and appreciate his talents.

"Mhina, do I tell you what notes to write? Do I ever suggest you try a flat versus a sharp note? An eighth versus a quarter? I don't, right? 'Cause that's what you're the expert at. This is what _I_ do. Please trust me."

Edward watched Bella smile at the wise words of her youngest. The pride was clear in her eyes. It glittered with the tears that built up on her lashes as she listened to her son make his point.

"Okay." All the fight went out of Mhina, and she sagged, picking up the gray paper and studying it. "You're right. This is what you do. You'll make them perfect; I know you will." She raised her eyes to her brother. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Thank you for hearing me." Gabriel smiled at his sister before turning to Edward. "You got a few minutes after we finish this, Dad? I want to show you something."

Edward turned to Bella, who shrugged almost imperceptibly, raising her eyebrows. Looking at his son, Edward saw the questions in his eyes he hadn't noticed before. "Sure, of course."

Drawing Bella from the table, Edward left Mhina and Gabriel to finish what they were working on. The kitchen—and the privacy it offered—beckoned. Once the door swung shut, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. The smell of Bella, a scent he could recognize amid countless others, soothed and excited all at the same time.

She wrapped her arms around his middle, hugging his waist tightly at first, and then slowly rubbing her hands up and down his back. "Hi," she murmured into his shoulder.

Chuckling, he pulled his face out of her neck and smiled. "Hi, beautiful girl. How's your day been?" He angled his head toward the door. "Have they been like that all day?"

"Oh, good Lord, no." She took his hand and led him out the door and to the deck, where they curled up on their favorite lounger. "Gabriel just got home about an hour ago. Before that, Mhina and I finished the seating arrangements." She rolled her eyes, looking twenty years younger.

"Oh boy. Glad I missed that."

"Be glad—be very, very glad." Giggling, Bella took his hand and laced their fingers together. "It wasn't so bad, really. She's stressing—it's perfectly normal."

"I don't recall you stressing, baby."

"We didn't have three hundred people coming to our wedding, and honestly, the Azalea Inn did most of the work."

"True, very true. Is that why you continue to send Mrs. Norman a Christmas card each year?"

"That, and the fact that she's found a way to accommodate us and the kids year after year. Sooner or later she's going to retire, and then who'll take care of us?" Bella looked up at him, wide-eyed and dramatic. And then giggled. "She's good people. I love seeing her every year, so I hope she never retires. I wish she was planning this wedding."

"Don't let Mhina hear you say that." But he chuckled, knowing she didn't really mean it. "How many more things need to be taken care of?"

"Honestly, not that many. Little details need to be addressed, things like the programs and the place cards for the tables. But now that she's made a decision, Gabriel can finish them."

Mhina stuck her head out the back door. "Hey, Mom? We're done. You guys wanna take a look?"

"Sure, honey."

Bella waited until her oldest child's head was back inside before gazing up at Edward. "Is it awful that I just want to stay right here for a little while? She wears me out sometimes."

He studied her face—the face he'd studied for thirty years—mapping out each freckle, each crinkle around her expressive eyes, each curve and line that made her even more beautiful every day. She'd grown into such a stunning woman, stately in her grace, for although small in stature, she was grander than most in her selflessness.

"Babe, of course not. It's a lot of work—planning a wedding. And you said yourself she's stressing." He shifted on the lounger, drawing her to sit up in front of him before kneading her shoulders gently. "You're the best mother ever . . . but Mhina's a whirlwind. She tires everyone out."

Bella tipped her head from side to side, stretching her neck and working out the kinks. "I know you're right." She shifted back to look at him. "Maybe I'm just getting old." The lines around her eyes crinkled as she smiled. "What does Gabriel need?"

Edward dropped a gentle kiss on her soft lips. "We're getting old together," he whispered; it was a vow he made often, certain of their future. "Let's go see what the kids need."

**.~*~.**

Edward found Gabriel in his bedroom, the room farthest from the stairs, at the back of the house. As the only boy—and youngest—he'd lucked out with the room facing the ocean. Stopping in the open doorway, Edward was surprised at the easel set up in front of the window. Gabriel had focused mainly on animated graphics for a while; he hadn't set up an easel to paint in months—not since before he left for school.

Now he stood beside the open window, gazing somberly at the canvas. Closing his eyes, he ran his hands through his hair and tugged, frustration coming off him in waves. He scrubbed his hands over his face, appearing very young and very lost, for a few moments before he noticed his father.

"Hey, Dad," he said softly. "C'mon in." Gabriel's demeanor had changed dramatically from downstairs, and Edward guessed the image on the canvas had something to do with it.

"I didn't realize you were painting," Edward said, letting Gabriel lead the conversation.

"I didn't really have much of a choice." He raised clear green eyes from the canvas to his father. "Can you come take a look?"

"Sure."

Gabriel rarely needed validation of his talent and almost never requested another's opinion. But to Edward, this felt like something different, something . . . more. Gabriel was uncertain and yet . . . not.

Moving to join him by the window, Edward took in the image before him. His first impression was one of beauty; the colors were soft and lovely. There was a crowd of people; it was a blurry crowd, as if all the people were slightly out of focus in the large room, and in the center of the blur was the sharpest of images. A girl—a young woman—with long blond hair, in a soft blue dress, with the clearest, bluest eyes Edward had ever seen. Her face was lovely; she seemed to be caught in a state of shock, her mouth drawn open slightly, and her eyes wide and surprised. But there was a hint of a smile there, as well, as if what had surprised her also pleased her. There seemed to be a glow to her that didn't reach the rest of the crowd.

"She's lovely, Gabriel." Edward said quietly, almost reverently, the image drawing that much of a reaction. "Who is she?"

"I have no idea." He sank down onto his bed and dropped his head into his hands. "Dad, I think I'm losing my mind."

This startled Edward out of his reverie and sat down next to his son. "What's put that idea in your head?"

But even as the words left his mouth, he knew. He was just surprised. Edward had thought it would be Sage to inherit the visions, as she'd dreamed of Gabriel when she was young—before he'd been born.

"I've never actually seen her before, but I can't get this . . . this dream—daydream, image, nightmare, whatever it is—out of my head!" He groaned. "Only . . . only, it's not a dream. At least I don't think it is. It feels like I'm wide awake, and suddenly, this scene is all I can see. Her, in this crowd, and the crowd fades away . . . and it's just her." He shot his father an anguished look. "And then I wake up. Only I wasn't asleep. And it's like I can't quite grasp the image from my memory, but when I sit down with paint . . . well, this is what happened."

_Was I this freaked out? _Edward knew he hadn't been, but then again, the visions were simpler for him; the woman of his dreams had been standing in front of him. And he'd had time to get used to the first one before the second one had come barreling into him—and then actually happened. And he'd been older, a little wiser, a whole lot more mature.

"You're not losing your mind, Gabriel. You had a vision." Edward said simply. _Better to explain it clearly than beat around the bush._ "I had them when I met Mom. For months. And then they just . . . stopped." The ache hit his chest; the same ache that hit each time he accepted that the visions were done and he'd never get another glimpse of their future again. It had dulled over time, but it never truly went away. "I saw Sage and Mhina, too. Not you, though. You were a surprise."

Gabriel's eyes went wide. "So I'm not going nuts? This is normal?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it normal, but I don't think you're in any sort of danger. I had a full medical check-up after mine stopped, and the doctors found nothing wrong. I talked with your grandfather about it, too. He vaguely remembers a story about one of his uncles seeing the future. Of course, no one talked about that back then. They would have locked him up for even mentioning it, which is probably why it was such a surprise to me."

"What does it mean? Why am I compelled to draw her, paint her?" Gabriel looked at him sharply. "Wait, what do you mean you saw Sage and Mhina, but not me? Why not me?"

"You surprised us all," he said, smiling at Gabriel's reaction. "The day I met your mom I had a vision of the day we'd get married, a day with Sage and Mhina, and a day when we're very old. You surprised us both."

"Glad I could keep things interesting," he said, his gaze once again drifting toward the canvas.

"Tell me what you see," Edward said, following his son's gaze back to the woman.

"All I see is her. She's the focus; everything else fades into the background. Even the light is drawn to her, and she's just radiant."

"Any idea where the crowd is?" Edward asked, already knowing the answer. Gabriel didn't know; he hadn't been there before.

"I don't know; I don't recognize it. Everything but her fades into the distance, and all I can see is her. I can't tell if the light is coming from a chandelier or a skylight or something else."

_Something like stained-glass windows._

"I think you just need to be patient. This is your vision. She may be your future."

"You mean like mom was yours? Dad, I'm only nineteen." He'd paled a bit at the idea.

"Gabriel, do you see her in a wedding dress? No. You see a vision of a pretty girl in your future . . . is that such a bad thing? It doesn't mean you're getting married the moment you meet her. It doesn't even mean you'll marry her. I think it just means you'll meet her." Edward believed differently, but felt no need to panic his nineteen-year-old son with anything more serious at the moment.

"Oh . . ." The color returned to his face, although Edward was sure he heard a bit of disappointment in his voice. "Okay."

"And who knows, it could be years before you meet her. Relax." _Right, years. Or two weeks._

_**.~*~.** _

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

****.~*~.****

Bella looked up from the piano as Edward walked into the music room. Behind him, Gabriel walked past the door and toward the kitchen, a dazed look on his face.

"Is everything okay?"

Edward chuckled quietly, and Bella calmed instantly—he wouldn't laugh if something were wrong. "Remember when Sage had the dreams—before Gabriel was born—about a new baby? And we thought she'd be the kid to inherit the visions? If they're inheritable, I guess?"

"Yeah . . . no! Gabriel?" In true motherly fashion, she balked. "But he's so young, Edward. You were nearly ten years older than he is."

"And whose fault was that?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "If you'd shown up ten years earlier, who knows what might have happened. But it's a little more interesting, actually. He hasn't actually seen her yet, and he's got no idea what he's painted."

"And you do?" She could tell he did. The anticipation was bouncing off Edward like sunlight reflected off the water.

"He painted her clearly in the middle of a blurry crowd, with light from above her head almost like a golden beam washing down over her. I recognized the where immediately; we've been there so many times with Mhina lately. But he's been at school, so he hasn't been there yet."

Bella gasped. "The church?"

Edward nodded. "The church. You know how the afternoon sun comes through the stained glass on the western side of the windows, and the yellows almost bathe the church in light?" He shook his head, and Bella smiled at the joy and pride on his face. "It was beautiful; he bathed her in the golden light, and the rest of the crowd faded into the background. Which is exactly how it'll appear to him the minute he sees her."

Never having experienced it before, Bella just couldn't grasp it. No matter how many times he explained. "He must be nervous. Did you tell him where it was?"

"No, and I don't think we should. He's a grown man, love. He can handle it. And it's not like she was wearing the wedding dress. She could simply be his first love, his first real relationship."

Bella eyed him suspiciously. "But you don't believe that, do you?"

His eyes crinkled and one side of his mouth lifted in a sexy smirk. "Of course I don't. You know me so well." He kissed the tip of her nose. "He's had girlfriends—okay, maybe not a lot, but he's had his share. And while he's respectful, he keeps a distance."

"He's always so focused on his art, creating something important that he can be proud of." Bella sighed.

"He knows we're proud of him, love. That's never been an issue." Edward sat down on the bench next to her.

_No, it hadn't._ "But he's not sure how he fits in with all the musical people in this house, huh?" Bella dropped her head onto his shoulder. "Will he always feel like he has to prove himself?"

"I don't know . . . I hope not. Maybe he's seeing her right now because he needs help making a decision that he's been struggling with; she could be the one to direct him along his path."

"But you didn't have the first vision until you saw me. Why is he having one before he's met her?" Worried, Bella let her fingers skip along the piano keys, the low notes fitting the tone of her concerns.

Edward skimmed his fingers along the upper keys; a light and uplifting melody breaking free. "Maybe it's what he needs right now." Over and over, he played the same melody, until Bella joined in on the lower keys with something contrasting, yet complementary. "I think she'll bring some much-needed levity to Gabriel's oh-so-serious life."

"All that from a painting?"

"Wait 'til you see it. I'd say it's his most stunning painting ever . . . there's so much light to it."

Without a word, Edward segued seamlessly into their song, and Bella reacted instinctively, playing the lower notes as they'd done thousands of times before.

"I'm looking forward to seeing her."

They played together, shifting from one song to the next without a word, playing whatever felt right at the moment. It could have been minutes or hours; the time passed without notice, the sun began to set, and when they stopped, Bella found Sage watching from the door.

"How do you guys do that?" she asked, her expression hard to read.

"What, baby?" Bella turned on the bench and leaned back into Edward. His arms came around her automatically, thirty years of moving together making the motions unconscious.

"That. You don't speak but know what each other is thinking, feeling, about to do. You complete each other's sentences, you move in tandem—you shift, Dad shifts." Sage rested her head against the doorjamb and exhaled slowly, the weight of the world appearing to rest on her delicate shoulders. "I'm in love with Cole."

Bella felt Edward's body stiffen slightly, and she desperately hoped he didn't give any outward display. She traced her fingers along his forearm, soft as a feather against his skin, and felt him relax again. "I know, baby. Have you told Cole yet?"

"Yeah, today." She smiled, and some of the stress lifted from her face. "How'd you know? I didn't even realize . . ."

"It's my job to know, Sage. And if you really, _really_ dig deep, you'll see that you knew, too."

Slowly, a dreamy smile appeared on her face. "I think I've always known . . . but Mom, it's terrifying. I mean, this is _Cole_." The smile slipped, and she looked fourteen again, having her first crush.

Edward's chuckle shook both their bodies. "Hush," Bella whispered to him, smacking the arm she'd just been tracing lovingly. "What makes Cole different, honey?" _Cole won't let you stay unaffected and boss him around, I'll bet._

"Cole's . . . well, his opinion matters. He's my best friend, and he loves me, too—but what if this is not supposed to happen? What if we ruin everything? And then we have no relationship, no friendship, nothing." Sage twirled a fat lock of hair around her finger as she worried.

"Craig's opinion didn't matter much, hmm?"

"No, I mean . . . Craig's a nice guy—God, Cole can't stand him, but at least now I know why."

That made Bella smile. She'd bet Cole had made it perfectly clear to her confused daughter that he was tired of waiting for her to figure things out for herself and had shown her exactly how he felt. It was probably better Sage didn't go into that, Bella wasn't sure Edward was ready to hear it.

"Honey, we've been watching you and Cole for years. He's loved you his whole life, he's the one person you can't walk all over or bend to your will." Bella laughed as Sage started at her comment.

"Mom, really? I don't walk all over—" Sage stopped and scrunched up her forehead for a moment. "I do, don't I?"

"Yes, dear. You do. You're not mean about it. In fact, I'll bet each of those boys would say they had the upper hand in your relationship, but if you look back, did you ever really step out of your comfort zone at all, or were they all bland enough so that things were easy . . . nice."

"Cole's nice," Sage said, but then she laughed. "You're right. He's definitely not bland."

"Not even a little, Sage."

"But I'm scared, Mama."

"It's normal to be scared, Sage. What you can't do is allow the fear to cripple you. Be scared, but face your fear head on. Cole loves you. It's always been clear to us; I'm surprised you never saw it. Trust him. He's been your best friend your whole life for a reason."

"Thanks, Mom." With a smile and a nod, Sage left the music room, most of the weight of the world having been lifted from her shoulders.

"What was all that 'we' stuff? I didn't know jack." Edward ran his hands up and down her arms. "I'm so lucky you're so damn smart."

"Yes. Yes, you are." Bella giggled as Edward growled in her ear. "Our babies are all grown up, aren't they?" she asked, unable to shift her focus from Sage.

"Yes, they are. And I must say, we did a wonderful job raising them."

Bella turned to look into the green eyes she'd fallen for thirty years before. "We did, didn't we?"

**.~*~.**

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

****.~*~.****

Edward watched from side door of the church as people mingled in the aisles, not quite ready to take their seats. The air was buzzing with the excitement of a wedding—and the voices of three hundred people who had come to see his princess marry her Prince Charming. Taking that thought and tucking it into his pocket for later, Edward smiled at the sight of his handsome son on one knee at the feet of his elderly grandmother. Carlisle stood behind her, his posture only barely bowed with age, his hands resting gently on her shoulders, and from her wheelchair, Esme reached out a hand to touch Gabriel's face.

They shared a special bond—his mother and his son. Edward couldn't be sure if it was the fact that he looked so much like her or that he was the only grandson, but from his birth, it had been evident. While the girls had the musical talent, Gabriel had inherited his grandmother's love of art, and she had cultivated it early and often. While Carlisle had taken the older girls fishing or hiking, Esme had taken Gabriel with her to art shows and museums. Each time she explained something to him, she would lay a hand on his face and he'd close his eyes and listen, enrapt. To Edward, it had always been startling to watch—the two spoke on a whole different level than the rest of the family.

The light in the church brightened, and Edward smiled, realizing that the sun had decided to make an appearance after all. The entire room took on a warm golden glow as the sun's rays filtered in through the stained glass at the top of the window. His eyes were drawn to Gabriel, at his grandmother's knee, leaning his face into her hand as she spoke.

With an almost calculated precision, the two turned their heads toward the center of the church at precisely the same moment and froze. Gabriel's mouth dropped open slightly, and he sagged visibly—as if all the air had left his lungs. His hands, which had been resting on his bent knee, slowly lifted, reaching out.

Edward followed the path of his hands as they reached out, and then he saw her.

She was as beautiful as Gabriel had painted her, her flaxen hair lit by the glow overhead, her blue eyes clear and bright, enhanced by the blue of her dress. The crowd around her didn't fade away, however, and Edward knew that Gabriel's vision would make it appear that way to draw the attention to her. But from the look on his son's face, Edward was quite sure she had his attention.

Only a moment passed, and she turned toward Gabriel and stopped in her tracks, heedless of the crowd behind her backing up and bumping into each other. Her face appeared blank before a shy smile took over, and she regained her step and took her seat. But Edward watched as her glance fell Gabriel's way once she'd settled in.

Simultaneously, Esme and Gabriel looked back to each other, and Esme said something that made Gabriel laugh. He rose, straightening his tuxedo jacket before bending to kiss her cheek, hugged his grandfather, and then looked around the church, his search stopping once he'd met his father's gaze. He nodded—words weren't necessary—and Edward nodded in return. Volumes were spoken with those small movements.

Edward watched as Gabriel walked toward her, self-confidence in every step.

_And so it begins with the next generation._

_**.~*~.**_

**~*~*~*~ F F ~*~*~*~**

****.~*~.****

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks for reading! This little slice of the future smacked me upside the head and needed to be told. Gabriel wanted to be heard, and the girls needed to have their say. No music for this chapter, but my youngest has had _Für Elise_ on repeat for days...she wants to take piano lessons.

Thank you to Katie (tanglingshadows) for steering me along the right path and always encouraging me, and thank you to Jen (Jen733) for her neverending encouragement. Thank you both for being my friend!

I'm writing something new...it's slow going in between the responsibilities of real life, but I hope to have something for you soon.

So, if you don't mind, click the button, let me know what you think.

xoxo

Jen


End file.
